Causa y Efecto
by Alphabetta
Summary: La pena y el dolor que infringes volverán forzosamente a ti como un boomerang, para golpearte con la misma intensidad que usaste al lanzarlos. No es castigo: es enseñanza. No es capricho: es moraleja. No es venganza: es justicia. Llegó el turno del Capitolio de mandar a sus niños a la Arena... ¡Que comiencen los 76º Juegos del Hambre! SYOT
1. Prólogo - Parte 1

_"Toda causa tiene su efecto; todo efecto tiene su causa; todo sucede de acuerdo a la ley; la suerte o azar no es más que el nombre que se le da a la ley no reconocida; hay muchos planos de casualidad, pero nada escapa a la Ley._" El Kybalion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitolio - Hospital General del Capitolio en Carnation Crest- Día 12, Mes 11. Año 1 de la Era Sinsajo -6:20 AM <strong>_

Ibrahim Lovell llevaba ahí sentado doce horas según el reloj. Cinco horas antes, el último de sus acompañantes se había ido y desde que Plutarch cayó en las garras de sueño sobre tres asientos de la sala de espera, su única compañía era la televisión encendida que sonaba al fondo, repitiendo una y otra vez el mensaje que días atrás había grabado la presidenta Paylor. Lo había escuchado tantas veces que ya se lo sabía de memoria.

En esas cinco horas, no obstante, había tenido tiempo para meditar sobre lo que en mitad de la tarde, les llevó desde el despacho de Paylor hasta una aero-ambulancia y de ahí al quirófano. También sobre los acontecimientos vividos en los ultimos meses y que como tan agoreramente predijo, habían acabado finalmente en un atentado. Aún corría por sus venas toda la adrenalina que su cuerpo había producido al oír el cristal supuestamente blindado de la ventana romperse y ni un segundo después, ver a la presidenta desplomarse sobre la mesa, a la vez que unas gotas de sangre salpicaban su corbata plateada. Todos los presentes se tiraron al suelo y mientras él acudía a socorrer a Paylor, gritó a los demás que llamasen a una ambulancia y a los cuerpos de seguridad.

Paylor perdió el conocimiento casi inmediatamente. Su respiración era descompasada y superficial, sabía que eso era malo, pero mientras no se parase, tendría esperanzas. Al subirla a la aero-ambulancia a través de la ventana, Ibrahim se fijó en el hilo de sangre y líquido que le salía de la oreja izquierda, en sus ojos semiabiertos e inexpresivos, en sus brazos colgando inertes a cada lado de la camilla... Era algo que no olvidaría en la vida. Si la presidenta caía, la democracia recién instaurada se vería como una pantomima que cualquiera puede echar abajo con proponérselo. Tenía que vivir. No había elección...

Media hora después, una doctora entró en la habitación. Para entonces el sol ya había salido y el Hospital empezaba a despertar con sus ruidos y devenir cotidiano. Ibrahim se puso en pie y sacudió suavemente a Plutarch, quien se incorporó en su asiento como un resorte.

-La presidenta se encuentra estable. -Anunció. Ibrahim se fijó en sus ojeras y en la leve palidez de su rostro sin maquillar. Sin duda alguna ella tampoco había dormido aquella noche. -Ha sido poco para lo que podía haber pasado. Traumatismo craneal y contusión cerebral.

-¿Se recuperará? -Preguntó Ibrahim.

-Lo hará. Los mejores médicos del país están trabajando duro en estos momentos para que no haya ningún tipo de secuela. Lo importante ha sido detener la hemorragia y drenar la sangre. La bala no traspasó su cráneo. El cristal debió frenarla, pero el impacto hizo que el hueso se quebrara y lo empujase hacia adentro, seccionando algunos vasos sanguineos. Lo siguiente será realizar pruebas para calcular el alcance de los daños... y mantenerla estable por supuesto. Las siguientes 48 horas serán las peores, así suele suceder en este tipo de casos.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy no. Entorpecería a los que estamos trabajando. Si quieren mi consejo, vuelvan a casa y descansen. No hay nada que puedan hacer aquí. Si hay alguna novedad, les llamaremos.

Tras decir eso, se despidió de ellos y se marchó.

-Bueno. ¿Qué hacemos? -Preguntó Plutarch.

-Yo me quedo. -Dijo Ibrahim con determinación, a pesar de que le había sido aconsejado el hacer lo contrario.

-De acuerdo. Entonces yo también.

-No. -Le espetó mientras la voz de Paylor en la pantalla se superponía a la conversación.- Serás más útil en otros lugares. Ve a mirar cómo va la investigación, seguro que ya han averiguado algo. Llámame en cuanto te enteres.

-Como digas. -Contestó Plutarch poniéndose su abrigo y su sombrero.- Esto no puede seguir así, a Paylor se le está yendo de las manos. Hay que... tomar medidas...

-Lo se, y me duele admitirlo. Buena suerte, Plutarch.

El Secretario de Comunicaciones inclinó la cabeza brevemente y desapareció tras la puerta, dejando a Ibrahim en compañía de la Paylor televisiva, la cual pronunciaba su discurso con serenidad y firmeza, ajena a lo que le pasaría unos días después a su yo del futuro.

-"...muchos de ustedes han interpretado esa pérdida de privilegios como una afrenta. Aprovecho para recordar que los distritos han vivido durante casi un siglo sumidos en la represión, esclavitud y pobreza. Las medidas recientes, han sido tomadas para igualar esa desproporción y no como un castigo a los habitantes del Capitolio. Lo que pretendo en un futuro, es que esa igualdad sea plena. Que ningún habitante de Panem sea más que otro. Y por eso os pido, habitantes del Capitolio, un esfuerzo para adaptaros a esta nueva situación por el bien de nuestro país..."

Ibrahim pronunció estas palabras acompañando a la voz de Paylor. Sonaban tan lógicas en su cabeza...

Pero el Capitolio se había nutrido del resto de Panem como una garrapata gorda lo hace de un perro sarnoso y ahora, al retirar privilegios absurdos y añadir obligaciones que cualquiera consideraría razonables para equilibrar la balanza, se había hecho obvio que dicha garrapata no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su existencia parasitaria.

Cayera quien cayera...

_**Capitolio - Mansión presidencial en Capitol Hill - Día 23, Mes 11. Año 1 de la Era Sinsajo -11:58 AM**_

-Gracias por venir teniente Hawthorne. -Dijo Ibrahim estrechándole la mano al recién llegado. Las dos estrellas plateadas de la insignia de su hombro resplandecieron con los rayos de sol de medio día que entraban por la amplia ventana.

-Vicepresidente Lovell. -Le saludó el recién llegado.

Después de aclarar que ambos podían tutearse, Ibrahim le invitó a sentarse.

-¿Cómo está la presidenta? -Preguntó Gale.

-Mejora y empeora intermitentemente, pero lo peor ya ha pasado. El otro día me reconoció y conversamos, aunque fue breve. Los médicos son optimistas, pero su recuperación será lenta.

-¿Se sabe algo acerca de los autores?

Ibrahim se humedeció los labios y se pasó la mano por el pelo nerviosamente.

-Tenemos unos cuantos sospechosos pero aún seguimos investigando... Como ya hablamos, la razón por la que te he llamado es porque necesito... necesitamos refuerzos en el Capitolio. El malestar social está incrementando. Al principio eran simples protestas pero el asunto ha ido escalando... Hay varios grupos terroristas centrados en exhaltar a las masas para exigir la vuelta de los privilegios.

-Tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué Paylor no ha hecho nada al respecto?

-Bueno, sí hizo. Pero eso no fue suficiente. Paylor tiene miedo de acabar como la dinastía Snow... dijo que ellos tenían derecho a manifestarse, y en respuesta a sus protestas emitió un comunicado. Pero la segregación es muy intensa como para nivelarla con un discurso. Es casi un siglo con el sistema anterior. Mi teoría era que solo se calmarían los ánimos con un cambio generacional... que había que descentralizar el gobierno y vigilar el Capitolio hasta que las nuevas generaciones creciesen sin ese sentimiento de superioridad para con el resto de sus compatriotas. ¿Comprendes?

Gale asintió, e Ibrahim dio un trago a su vaso de agua antes de continuar.

-Después de mucho insistir, logré convencer a Paylor de trasladar la sede gubernamental al Distrito 8. Un sitio donde podríamos gobernar más seguros. Precisamente estábamos teniendo una reunión al respecto cuando ocurrió aquello. Y eso no es todo. La nieta del ex presidente Snow ha sido secuestrada.

-Eso sí que no lo sabía. -Respondió Gale levantando una ceja.- ¿Cuándo ha sido?

-Una semana después del atentado. Se sospecha que ha sido obra del mismo grupo. Apareció un grafitti de alguien haciéndose llamar "El Cetrero", justo el mismo día. El gabinete de detectives que lleva el caso sospecha que ambos hechos están relacionados.

Ibrahim abrió un cajón del escritorio y le tendió una foto a Gale. Este la examinó y frunció el ceño.

-"El halcón es el principal depredador del sinsajo. El Cetrero." Yo diría que hay muchas posibilidades de que estén relacionados.

-He llegado a una conclusión sobre ese mensaje. Pero me gustaría escuchar tu opinión antes de contrastarla.

-Para mí es evidente. El sinsajo fue un símbolo del bando rebelde. Él se hace llamar El Cetrero, lo que hace alusión al halcón, depredador del sinsajo. Una herramienta para acabar con el orden establecido. Él tiene a la chica. Y la piensa usar de la misma forma que Katniss fue usada por los rebeldes.

-Eso es exactamente lo que yo pienso. Pero ellos dieron muchas vueltas antes de llegar a la misma conclusión. A algunos les molesta que alguien profano a su sector les diga como hacer su trabajo. Orgullo profesional.

A Gale le pareció percibir un dejo de desdén en esas dos últimas frases.

-De acuerdo pues, Ibrahim. Te mandaré algunos hombres de refuerzo y mis mejores suboficiales. Aquí los necesitan más.

-Tienes mi eterna gratitud... -Titubeó un poco antes de bajar el tono de voz.- Gale... ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?

-¿De qué se trata?

-No es fácil hablar de esto. Pero... ¿Recuerdas lo que decidió Coin sobre celebrar una última edición de los Juegos del Hambre con niños del Capitolio?

-Claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué lo dices? No estarán pensando...

-Se que es un tema delicado... pero creemos que eso aplacará a los terroristas. El sistema ahora se ve vulnerable, necesitamos tiempo para investigar el atentado y trasladar el gobierno fuera del Capitolio.

Gale apretó mucho los labios.

-A Paylor no le gustará. -Dijo con voz grave.

-Lo se. Pero ella no está en condiciones de tomar decisiones, y ha sido su propia benevolencia la que la ha llevado a este estado. Yo estoy al mando ahora y creo que es lo mejor. La situación se nos ha escapado de las manos y ya no se revertirá con discursos.

-¿No hay alternativas?

-Probablemente. Pero esto es algo que conocemos y sabemos que funciona. Ha funcionado por casi un siglo. Es una medida muy drástica, lo se... Pero tenemos fe en ella.

-Bueno. -Dijo Gale perdiendo algo de su cortesía inicial. No le gustaba aquello pero había aprendido a no involucrarse mucho en asuntos de gobierno. Empezó a sentirse incómodo en aquel lugar.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí entonces?

-¿Podrías... podrías hablar con Peeta? -Tartamudeó Ibrahim, temiendo que Gale se levantase de ahí y se fuese dando un portazo.

-¿Peeta? ¿Para qué? -Contestó sorprendido por la petición.

-Necesitamos a Katniss... Tú le conoces bien, creemos que Peeta es la persona más adecuada para ponerla al corriente, y que ella le escuchará. Ya sabes lo impredecible que puede llegar a ser.

-¿No han tenido ya suficiente de Katniss? ¿No van a parar hasta que la vuelvan loca del todo?

-Creeme que lo siento, Gale. Katniss merece descansar, pero pensé que si era por el bien mayor...

-Katniss ha pasado los últimos dos años luchando por el bien mayor. Sin ánimo de ofender, pero ustedes los capitolinos no saben que mencionar los Juegos es como echar limón sobre una herida para la gente de los distritos.

-¡Es distinto! Serán chicos del Capitolio. Será como obtener compensación...

-Compensación... -Repitió Gale dando un bufido.

-¿Hablarás con Peeta por mí? Él te escuchará. Nuestro equipo de psicólogos pensará en la manera más adecuada de explicarle a Katniss el proyecto.

-Hablaré con él pues. Pero le haré saber que esto es solo cosa vuestra.

-¡Por supuesto!... por supuesto... Gracias por todo Gale. -Dijo Ibrahim nerviosamente tendiéndole la mano.

Gale rechazó su apretón.

-Los refuerzos llegarán pasado mañana. -Dijo levantándose.- Ya tendrás noticias mías.

Cuando Ibrahim se quedó solo de nuevo, se sintió miserable. Quizá Gale tenía razón... ¿Arreglaría algo celebrar una última edición de los Juegos del Hambre? Pronto, otra voz en su cerebro le dijo que Gale era el que no entendía nada.

-No sabes lo complicado que es gobernar un país... -Murmuró.

¿Por qué estas cosas siempre se le ocurrían después de que la tensión había pasado? Se enojó consigo mismo por un momento, e hizo una nota mental para estar preparado la próxima vez que alguien le retase. Tras eso, dejó el asunto aparcado en un rincón de su mente y se fue a almorzar. Tenía unas cuantas llamadas que hacer, pero podían esperar...

_**Distrito 12 - Casa de Peeta en la Villa de los Vencedores - Día 25, Mes 11. Año 1 de la Era Sinsajo -10:43 AM  
><strong>_

El sonido insistente del teléfono estaba empezando a ponerla de los nervios. Pensó seriamente en levantarse y estamparlo contra la pared. Sabía que Peeta no aprobaría eso pero había hecho cosas peores antes, y además se suponía que estaba loca. El psicólogo había dicho que tenía derecho a desahogarse expresando su rabia interior o algo por el estilo... así que tenía licencia para hacerlo.

Por el sonido constante del agua en el cuarto de baño de arriba, se podía deducir que Peeta se estaba dando una ducha, y Katniss sabía que no le gustaba ser interrumpido en ese momento. Tal vez por eso no había salido a contestar el maldito teléfono.

Él dejaba casi siempre la puerta desbloqueada durante el día, por si ella quería ir a que le hiciese compañía, así que simplemente la abrió y pasó sin pedir permiso. Ni Peeta ni ella se pedían permiso el uno al otro a la hora de visitarse. Supuso que no tardaría mucho más, pero estaba empezando a pensar que lo mejor era irse antes de pagarla con el mobiliario del chico. Llevaba ahí cerca de diez minutos, y el teléfono había estado sonando durante la mitad de ese tiempo.

Justo cuando su irritación estaba alcanzando su momento máximo, algo diferente pasó. El llamante no colgó cuando salió el contestador automático sino que siguió en línea. Oyó la voz de Peeta decir que no estaba disponible, luego un pitido y un silencio.

-¿Peeta? -Dijo la voz al otro lado del aparato. Una voz que conocía muy muy bien, como si la acabase de escuchar esa misma mañana. -Supongo que ya sabes lo que le pasó a Paylor... el otro día estuve hablando con el vicepresidente Lovell y bueno... para ir al grano, están hasta arriba de problemas ahí en el Capitolio. Me han pedido que les eche una mano mandándoles refuerzos. El vicepresidente me pidió además que te lo mencionase. Quiere hablar contigo... sobre aquella edición de los Juegos del Hambre que planeaba Coin. Han decidido rescatar el proyecto. Prefiero contarte los detalles directamente así que llámame en cuanto puedas. No le digas nada a Katniss de momento. Lovell quiere que hables con ella para convencerla de que se involucre, pero resaltó que hay que hacerlo con tacto. Espero que todos estén bien por allí.

Peeta salió de la ducha precipitadamente debido al escándalo que le llegaba desde abajo. Bajó las escaleras descalzo y goteando, agarrando la toalla con una mano y el pasamanos con la otra por si se resbalaba, y se encontró a Katniss enmedio de un frenesí de destrucción.

-¡Katniss! -Gritó bajando las escaleras restantes de tres en tres, ya sin preocuparse por agarrarse al pasamanos. -¿Qué ocurre?

Peeta la agarró de un brazo y la obligó a sentarse en el sofá. No podía averiguar qué era lo que la había puesto en ese estado. Katniss respiraba muy rápido. Su cara estaba roja y sus ojos vidriosos. Él le habló suavemente, para intentar calmarla, y cuando por fin lo consiguió ella solo pudo señalar el teléfono, tirado en el piso a sus pies. Peeta lo examinó para cerciorarse de que funcionaba. El botón rojo intermitente del buzón de voz le indicó que aún lo hacía. Lo pulsó y escuchó el mensaje que Gale le había dejado.

"Bueno... ya no habrá que preocuparse sobre cómo decirle la noticia a Katniss..." Fue lo primero que pensó. Pero tras eso, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él. Katniss votó que sí a celebrar una nueva edición, pero en este tiempo todo había cambiado. Una mención a los Juegos del Hambre era lo que menos necesitaba para su recuperación. Tenía que haber otra manera. Quizá si iba al Capitolio podía intentar pararlo todo, sugerir alternativas... Estaba seguro que Paylor jamás habría permitido aquello. Las cosas no podían estar tan mal como Gale decía. Repentinamente, sintió como que aquellos chicos lo necesitaban. Pero también lo necesitaban Katniss y Haymitch. No había alternativa, tendrían que ir con él.

-Voy a ponerme algo. -Dijo sintiendo la piel de gallina en sus brazos. -Ve a decirle a Haymitch que prepare la maleta. Nos vamos al Capitolio.

_**Capitolio - Despacho del Vigilante Jefe en Capitol Hill - Día 1, Mes 12. Año 1 de la Era Sinsajo - 5:14 PM**_

-¡Hola Voltios! -Dijo Johanna Mason al teléfono.

Estaba sentada en una cómoda silla giratoria, mientras apoyaba los pies en la estupenda y rarísima mesa de madera de teca. Ser consciente de que estaba poniendo sus zapatos en algo tan caro le aportó un extra de satisfacción.

-Hola Johanna. ¿Cómo estás? -Respondió su interlocutor al otro lado de la línea, quien ignoró el pueril apodo con el que lo bautizó años atrás.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.- Dijo Johanna sin devolverle la pregunta.- Adivina dónde estoy.

-En el Capitolio. -Afirmó Beetee.

-Vaya... y yo que quería darte una sorpresa. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-El prefijo desde el que me estás llamando es capitolino.

-Oh, pero por supuesto...

-¿Está tu visita relacionada con el atentado del mes pasado? ¿Cómo está la presidenta? Espero que se encuentre mejor.

-No directamente. Y ella aún está ingresada. No se entera de mucho pero al parecer lo superará. Aún no le han dado la noticia...

-¿Qué noticia? -Preguntó él.

-Ahí es donde quería llegar... Beetee... hay algo que debo pedirte. ¿Me ayudarás?

Él se dio cuenta de que Johanna había elegido utilizar su nombre, y algo le dijo que de verdad lo necesitaba.

-Haré lo que esté en mi mano si me dices de qué se trata.

-¡Perfecto! Porque necesito que me ayudes a crear la mejor Arena de la historia. -Dijo intentando crear expectación.

Beetee no respondió por unos segundos, y cuando habó de nuevo, parecía desconcertado.

-¿Has dicho Arena? ¿De qué estás hablando Johanna? ¿Arena para qué?

-¿Para qué va a ser? Para los Juegos del Hambre edición Capitolio. ¿Recuerdas?

-Recuerdo que ese tema se enterró junto con Coin. Eso es lo que recuerdo. -Respondió Beetee a la defensiva.

-Bueno pero las cosas han cambiado amigo mío. Estoy segura de que ya lo sabes, y si no, ve a informarte por tu cuenta porque detesto hablar de política, solo te digo que las cosas por aquí están realmente jodidas y la nieta de Snow está en paradero desconocido grabando propos sobre halcones comiendo sinsajos.

-Y el gobierno se va a trasladar al 8. Lo se. Veo muchas alternativas posibles a celebrar los Juegos del Hambre. En su día voté no, porque si luchábamos era para pararlos y me mantengo en mi postura. No lo apoyo y prefiero ser dejado al margen.

Johanna chasqueó la lengua.

-Sabía que dirías eso... está bien. Hazlo aunque sea por mí. Me han ofrecido el puesto de Vigilante Jefe y he aceptado... y te necesito de veras, nadie más tiene tus conocimientos para hacer la Arena inolvidable.

-Escucha, Johanna... estoy cansado de este asunto. He pasado por mucho este último par de años y ahora lo único que quiero es quedarme donde estoy y vivir mi vida en paz. Los distritos ahora tienen salarios justos y horarios razonables. Es lo que queríamos. Lo que pase en el Capitolio ya no me importa, y menos cuando se trasladen al 8.

-Te importará cuando los terroristas consigan tomar el control. -Dijo subiendo un poco el tono de voz. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.- Y entonces a ver dónde quedan tus salarios justos... y tus horarios razonables.

Su acompañante sintió que Johanna alcanzaría pronto el punto de fusión y empezó a darle un masaje en los hombros.

-Que los detengan y los metan en la cárcel. ¿Por qué no lo han hecho ya de todos modos? ¿No será que quieren más excusas para derramar sangre inocente?

-¡Ja, estúpido Voltios! Si no los han encarcelado aún será porque no es tan fácil como parece ¿No? ¿O quieres que te lo explique con marionetas?

-Ah... ahora recurrimos al insulto ¿No Johanna? Siempre dije que era el último recurso del incompetente.

Hubo un silencio.

-¡¿Me estás llamando qué?! ¡ESO NO ME LO DICES A LA CARA! ¡MALDITO DESAGRADECIDO, COBARDE! ¿¡QUIÉN SALVÓ TU INSIGNIFICANTE VIDA, EH!? ¿QUIÉN LO HIZO? ¡ESTÁS EN DEUDA CONMIGO VOLTIOS, UNA BIEN GORDA Y LA QUIERO DEVUELTA!

Cuando se paró para respirar, Johanna escuchó el pitido intermitente que indicaba que la conversación se había cortado. Sus gritos le habían impedido oírlo así que no supo realmente en qué momento Beetee le colgó.

-¡Me ha colgado! ¡Me ha colgado en las narices! -Dijo girando su asiento para quedarse cara a cara con Enobaria. -¿Te lo puedes creer?

-Calma. -Contestó.- Caerá. Habla con Plutarch, él tiene más mano con Voltios. A ese no te lo ganarás con gritos y amenazas.

-Me ha puesto de los nervios. Te juro que ahora podría... podría matar a alguien. Otra vez. ¡En serio!

-Pronto podrás matar a unos cuantos capitolinos apretando un botón... A Paylor aún no le han dado el alta y en breve Lovell anunciará el evento. Aunque se oponga al salir todo estará ya muy avanzado. -Dijo canturreando esa última frase.

Johana se tomó un minuto para analizar la situación. Enobaria tenía razón. Debía calmarse.

-Quiero a Voltios. -Dijo con un tono cargado de exigencia.- No quiero dejar el asunto en manos de Plutarch. Ahora nosotras estamos al mando y ellos saben que él sería alguien difícil de reclutar. Si lo conseguimos nosotras será un gran logro. Les demostrará que tenemos recursos.

-Lo entiendo. -Contestó Enobaria. -Entonces pensemos. Si no le agrada la idea de participar en el proceso, tendremos que ofrecerle algo que lo haga recapacitar.

-Hmm... Veamos... ¿Qué podría interesarle tanto a Voltios como para cambiar de idea...?

Beetee nunca fue del grupo de los ambiciosos. No funcionaría el ofrecerle dinero. Es posible que las oportunidades de investigación tampoco le interesasen llegado a este punto. En el Distrito 3 tenía mucho más de lo que el Capitolio podía ofrecerle.

Y entonces recordó algo. Él y Majara solían ir al Distrito 7 de vez en cuando a observar el firmamento. Al parecer en el 3 no se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor. A Johanna le vino a la mente aquel día en el que según ellos, un meteoro o algo así iba a pasar cerca de la Tierra por primera vez en 220 años. ¿Qué clase de persona hace un viaje de dos días solo por ver una roca? Ella lo encontró estúpido, pero a la vez, sintió algo de envidia por ellos al reconocer entusiasmo e ilusión en sus voces. Nada en la vida la apasionaba a ella desde que vino de la Arena. ¿Cómo sería estar tan interesado en algo, incluso cuando esa cosa es algo completamente extravagante e inútil?

-Creo... que ya se me ocurre de qué sabor le gustaría el caramelito a Voltios, pero debemos consultarlo con Plutarch igualmente. Debemos ver hasta qué punto es factible... digamos... que es una idea fuera de este mundo.

-Es un comienzo. -Contestó Enobaria.- Pronto tendremos nuestra deuda saldada...

-¡Sí...! -Dijo Johanna. Había esperado mucho para obtener su venganza. Quizá eso fuera lo que curase definitivamente las heridas de su alma. Esas que se negaban a cicatrizar.- En momentos como este me alegro de no haberte rebanado el cuello. ¿Quién iba a decir que resultarías ser una compañía tan grata?

Enobaria sonrió, dejando ver una hilera de dientes puntiagudos. Johanna sonrió con ella.

-Eso... -Agregó asintiendo.- Eso es Enobaria. Sonríe para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Participo en varios SYOTs y me pareció un buen reto dar vida a personajes que otros han creado, así que me animé a empezar el mío propio. La razón por la que lo haré de los 76º Juegos del Hambre es porque soy anti Capitolio. Creo que simbolizan un régimen que no me gusta y que no había que dejar que volviese.<strong>

**He de decir que estoy ilusionada con la recepción que está teniendo. He recibido tributos realmente únicos por ahora y espero que el listón siga así de alto.**

**Para los que no saben muy bien qué es un SYOT (Send your own tribute), sería el equivalente en inglés a "Manda tu propio tributo". Encontrarán el formulario en mi perfil, y el blog para saber más sobre las áreas ficticias en las que he dividido el Capitolio en el blog. También encontrarán la lista de puestos que están libres en mi perfil. Trataré de mantenerla actualizada para que no haya dobles reservas. **

**¿Qué es lo que pueden esperar de mí? Ustedes me mandan su tributo en un formulario y yo a cambio les daré sus POVs. Uno será la cosecha y tres como mínimo durante el proceso previo a la Arena. Ese es el trato. A partir de que suene el gong sus tributos estarán a la merced de Johanna Mason y no podré garantizar la cantidad de POVs que le sigan a ese momento. Las muertes estarán basadas en varios factores, uno será lo que me inspire ese tributo y su arco argumental, la recepción que la gente tenga a su historia y que el creador del tributo siga la historia también me inclinará a preservar su vida. Las posibilidades de que su tributo gane son de una entre 23. La niña Snow me está resultando algo problemática porque ella es muy posible que no gane, y sabiendo eso no se si alguien querrá atreverse con ella.**

**Gracias por colaborar conmigo en este proyecto. :) Habrá otro capítulo donde se sabrá el desenlace de lo del Cetreto antes de las cosechas.  
><strong>


	2. Prólogo - Parte 2

_"Todo fluye y refluye; todo tiene sus períodos de avance y retroceso; todo asciende y desciende; todo se mueve como un péndulo. La medida de su movimiento hacia la derecha, es la misma que la de su movimiento hacia la izquierda. El ritmo es la compensación." _El Kybalion.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitolio - Sede de los Vigilantes en Capitol Hill - Día 7, Mes 12. Año 1 de la Era Sinsajo. 7:37 PM<strong>

En la sala de experimentos mutacionales había cuatro personas, aunque más acertadamente se podría decir que eran tres, pues la cuarta no era un ser humano real, dejando a parte el hecho de que su humanidad estaba muy bien lograda. Dicho ser estaba sentado en una silla de respaldo inclinado hacia atrás, conectado a un enorme aparato a través de numerosos cables en sus muñecas, piernas, tronco, cuello y cabeza. Tenía la misma apoyada sobre uno de sus hombros, mientras sus ojos abiertos se fijaban en un punto indeterminado que parecía estar más allá de las paredes de la habitación.

-Prueba con el naranja. -Dijo Enobaria a la persona que estaba manipulando la computadora. La chica presionó un botón y el cabello gris del hombre se volvió naranja.

Johanna Mason arrugó la nariz.

-Horrible. -Dijo. -¿Qué tal rojo y negro? Es una buena combinación.

La chica obedeció y el cabello del hombre volvió a cambiar a los colores indicados.

-Para una mariquita tal vez. -Contestó Enobaria. -Además no combina con el traje si va a ser morado.

-¿Qué sabrás tú de combinaciones? Rojo y negro es una buena combinación. Es LA combinación. El rojo simbolizaría la sangre que se va a derramar, y el negro el color de su futuro.

-Tú ya elegiste el color de los ojos, es mi turno.

-Sí pero mi idea es mej-

Ambas giraron la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió inesperadamente. Peeta Mellark estaba en el umbral. Caminaba a grandes pasos y jadeaba un poco, como si hubiese ido corriendo. El chico se paró frente a ellas.

-Amante trágico... -Dijo Johanna con lentitud.- Vienes en el momento justo para el desempate. ¿Qué prefieres naranja o rojo y negro?

-Tenemos que hablar. -Contestó Peeta ignorando la pregunta.- Ibrahim no cambiará de opinión respecto a los Juegos. No importa lo que diga.

Las chicas se miraron con complicidad y Enobaria se encogió de hombros.

-Los capitolinos traviesos necesitan disciplina, claro que no cambiará de idea. Hoy será el anuncio, por cierto. Una vez que se haga ya no habrá marcha atrás. -Explicó Enobaria.

-Pero aún no se ha anunciado así que hay tiempo. Tienen que renunciar. Ambas. Sin su apoyo es posible que el proceso se detenga.

Johanna negó con la cabeza.

-No pienso abandonar el proyecto. -Afirmó sin pensárselo ni un segundo.

-Yo tampoco. -Dijo Enobaria.

-No lo entienden. Esto está mal. Les pido por favor que recapaciten.

-Como si hubiera algo sobre lo que recapacitar. Pienso llegar hasta el final de esto, por todos los chicos que perdieron su vida en los Juegos. -Dijo Johanna.

-¿Por ellos o por ti? ¿Y qué tal si yo decido hacer algo por los 23 que la perderán si me quedo quieto?

-Relájate, Peeta. Te lo estás tomando muy a pecho.

El chico las miró y soltó un bufido.

-Miren en lo que se han convertido. Tú. -Dijo señalando a Johanna.- Tu falta de empatía casi roza la sociopatía. ¿No te das cuenta? Si fue tu vida antes del Vasallaje, la tortura a la que te sometieron o el síndrome de abstinencia, no lo se. Has dejado que tu sed de venganza te posea incluso fantaseando con mandar a la nieta de Snow a la Arena. ¿Sabes cuantos años tiene esa niña? Los mismos que Prim o Rue tendrían si estuviesen vivas. ¿La hace su apellido indigna de vivir acaso?... Y tú... -Señaló a Enobaria.- Siempre te dio lo mismo estar de parte de un bando que estar de parte del otro. Te libraste de ser torturada tras tu captura, muy posiblemente a base de proporcionarles a ellos información que pudiese ser usada contra nosotros. Te ganaste la inmunidad por pura suerte, como resultado de un pacto que Katniss selló y del que tú no estabas pensada como beneficiaria original del mismo. Luego cambiaste de bando, te uniste a la revolución cuando tu privilegiado Distrito cayó y sentiste que los rebeldes podían ganar. Después Coin se hizo con la victoria, así que por supuesto tú tenías que estar del lado de Coin. ¿No?

Enobaria se dejó caer en una silla. Por su lenguaje corporal tenso, parecía molesta.

-Eso no es exactamente así. Pero retuerce los hechos a tu gusto cuanto quieras, Peeta Mellark. Y ahórrate el discurso porque para tu información, Voltios está ahora involucrado en el proyecto y a él te costará convencerlo a tu causa.

-¡No! -Exclamó Peeta mirando a Johanna, quien en respuesta asintió con fingida sorpresa. -... ¿Cómo es posible?

-Todo el mundo tiene un precio. -Dijo Johanna quitándole importancia. -Hasta Voltios. Un tipo que se dedicaba a la investigación armamentística. Veo que te olvidaste de mencionarlo... Qué extraño.

Peeta no contestó.

-Además, me debía una. Fui yo quien lo sacó de la Cornucopia evitando que Enobaria aquí presente... -Le dedicó una mirada a la aludida- lo apuñalase por definitiva vez. Es bueno saber que recapacitó...Ríndete Peeta... No vas a conseguir parar esto. Vuelve al Distrito 12 con Katniss, aquella que votó "sí" y a la que también has dejado fuera de tu hipócrita discurso. Desconecten la TV y métanse bajo una manta hasta que Los Juegos del Hambre acaben. Luego vuelvan a conectarla y hagan como que nada ha pasado.

Pero aunque con intención de ser crueles, aquellas palabras hicieron que Peeta se diese cuenta de algo. Tras fallar en su objetivo de parar los Juegos, dar la espalda al problema no lo iba a hacer desaparecer. Sintió como que debía quedarse para velar por los interesese de los tributos, a los que sin duda aquellas dos iban a liquidar de la forma más sádica posible si no hacía algo.

-Iré a hablar con Ibrahim de nuevo. Tal vez me consiga un puesto de vigilante de ustedes dos.

-Ibrahim estará contento de tenerte, eso seguro. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres a quien más le debe el Capitolio después del monstruo en el que te convirtieron...

-Yo no soy como tú, Johanna. Yo... -Y en ese instante reparó por primera vez en el hombre inanimado sobre la silla, y frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Qué le están haciendo a Caesar Flickerman?

-Lo estamos poniendo guapo. ¿No te gusta? -Preguntó Enobaria.

-¿Por qué... por qué está así? -Dijo Peeta dando un paso hacia atrás, al darse cuenta de que su pecho no subía ni bajaba al ritmo de la respiración.

-Bueno, es porque ahora está desconectado. Pero si quieres saludarlo podemos conectarlo. -Explicó Johanna estudiando la mueca de desagrado de Peeta con calculada apatía.- Lo se. A mí también me sorprendió. Quién iba a decir que Caesar había sido todo este tiempo la mutación humana más perfecta jamás creada...

-Paso. -Respondió Peeta cuando se recompuso del shock.- Ya ha concluído lo que vine a hacer. Me voy.

-Mañana vamos a organizar una reunión. Ven si quieres. -Dijo Johanna.- Será para planear mejor los objetivos personales de cada uno durante el proceso. Annie vendrá.

-¿Annie también?

-Claro. Necesito instructores. ¿Quién mejor que ella? Recuerda, en este mismo edificio a las 7 PM.

-No faltaré. Por cierto... -Dijo Peeta caminando hacia la puerta. -Rojo y negro.

-¡Sí! -Exclamó Johanna alzando un puño. Enobaria voló los ojos e hizo un comentario que Peeta no oyó antes de salir al pasillo exterior.

**Capitolio - Oficina en la Comisaría de Capitol Hill - Día 7, Mes 12. Año 1 de la Era Sinsajo. 8:40 PM**

Las letras del extenso dossier se duplicaban y emborronaban al leerlas. Pensó que sería todo más emocionante, pero la mayor parte del informe se limitaba a declaraciones de supuestos testigos, y las preguntas se repetían una y otra vez. Concentrarse era un esfuerzo casi titánico y entre bostezos, se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez sería mejor leerlo todo por encima.

En cuanto Ibrahim se enteró de su presencia en el Capitolio, su actitud con él se había mostrado demasiado cordial; casi rozando lo servil. Haymitch había evitado hablar de los Juegos del Hambre porque no podía importarle menos, así que su tema de conversación se centró en lo que de verdad le tenía nervioso: la investigación del caso Cetrero. La mayor preocupación de Ibrahim era que la misma no avanzaba. Las propos se seguían filtrando en televisión, a razón de una por semana y cada vez que se acercaban a él, cambiaba de guarida. Estuvo los diez minutos siguientes criticando el trabajo de los detectives que llevan el caso y hablando sobre todo el estrés que le estaba provocando el asunto, hasta que Haymitch se cansó de lamentos e intentó cambiar de tema diciendo que le gustaría ver el dossier.

-¡Eso es una excelente idea!- Dijo Ibrahim.

Y así fue como acabó allí. El vicepresicente telefoneó a la comisaría para ponerlos sobre aviso y le asignó un chófer y un auto oficial que lo trasladase antes de ir a prepararse para el anuncio oficial de los Juegos del Hambre que tendría lugar a las 8. Llegó al lugar un poco después de esa hora para encontrarse al inspector detective en jefe solo, en una maraña de sillas vacías.

-Ha sido ese estúpido anuncio- Se excusó.- Al parecer todos mis hombres tenían hijos, sobrinos o nietos en edad de cosecha. Qué casualidad.

-Y usted no tiene ninguno. -Dijo Haymitch.

-No. -Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. -Al diablo con los Juegos del Hambre. Tengo al vicepresidente respirándome en la nuca exigiéndome resultados positivos. Ya me ha jodido suficiente el quedarme sin mano de obra precisamente en este maldito momento.

-Es un arma de doble filo esa que ha usado nuestro ilustre vicepresidente Lovell. Supongo... que se debe de haber dado cuenta de ello justo ahora.

-Tranquilo. Se las arreglará. Diría que todos los Agentes de la Paz de Panem se encuentran en estos momentos en el Capitolio. Jamás en mi vida ví tantos. Es increíble. -Dijo el detective. -¿Le apetece una taza de té señor Abernathy?

-No, gracias.

-¿Café? ¿Jugo? ¿Refresco? ¿Cerveza?

-Eso último es más mi idioma.

Pero incluso él se estaba preguntando en esos momentos si esa lata de meado de gato que le había dado el inspector valía el dolor de cabeza que le estaban dando todos esos papeles.

-¿Cómo va la cosa? -Dijo el inspector volviendo con su tercer café.

-Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien -Contestó pasando rápido las hojas con muros y más muros de texto impresos en ellas.

-Puedo traerle las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de ayer si lo prefiere. Aún no las hemos mirado.

-Sí... creo que puedo con eso. -Contestó Haymitch tirando la carpeta a la mesa con violencia.

-Aunque si mi equipo no ha podido dar con el hombre más buscado de Panem y con la recompensa más jugosa sobre su cabeza, no creo que usted mágicamente resuelva el caso. Sin acritud. -Dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Haymitch empezaba a comprender lo que se refería Ibrahim con lo del orgullo profesional. Apuró la lata de cerveza y la estrujó con su mano. Estaba realmente mala y para colmo, estaba caliente.

El teléfono sonó y aunque no era nadie para contestar, aún así lo hizo. El último comentario del inspector lo había dejado con ganas de devolvérsela.

-Está hablando con el detective Abernathy. ¿Qué desea?

Al otro lado del aparato, se escuchó un llanto como respuesta.

-Vaya. Mis habilidades detectivescas me dicen... que está usted muy triste. -Dijo Haymitch.

-Por favor... -Dijo la voz. Era una voz masculina. -Por favor, paren los Juegos del Hambre.

-Llama usted al número equivocado, para quejas al señor vicepresidente déjenle un mensaje a su secretaria.

-Hablaré... lo diré todo... diré dónde está el Cetrero, pero por favor, paren los Juegos del Hambre... mi hija... mi pequeña...

-Oh, así que es eso... Está bien ver los Juegos del Hambre cuando niños de los distritos se matan entre ellos. Pero cuando los propios están en la urna, entonces ya no hace tanta gracia... ¿Verdad que no? -Dijo Haymitch arrastrando las palabras.

-Por favor, tengan compasión...

-Se siente feo... ¿No es así? Imaginarse a todos los habitantes de Panem viendo como alguien le abre la garganta a tu niña y grita de júbilo ante "otra estupenda muerte este año".

El hombre no contestó. Su llanto fue en aumento y Haymitch tuvo que apartarse el auricular de la oreja.

-Y lo peor no es eso. Lo peor serán esas horrendas criaturas genéticamente modificadas y especialmente diseñadas para matar que sueltan por la Arena. Nada más piensa cuando descuarticen a tu hijita lenta y dolorosamente mientras se la empiezan a comer aún viva. Por no mencionar...

-¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA! ¡Les contaré lo que ustedes me digan! ¡Colaboraré, lo juro...!

En ese momento el inspector entró por la puerta trayendo en su mano unas cuantas tarjetas de memoria.

-Un segundo, por favor. -Dijo Haymitch con voz profesional mientras tapaba el micrófono del aparato con su mano. -Creo que ya no hará falta eso. Le acabo de resolver el caso...

Él abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Estupendo! -Dijo.- ¿Quiere otra cerveza?

-No, gracias. -Contestó, pensando que se tendría que conformar con herir algo más su orgullo profesional.

**Capitolio - Sede de los Vigilantes en Capitol Hill - Día 8, Mes 12. Año 1 de la Era Sinsajo. 7:05 PM**

-Y ese fue el fin del Cetrero. -Suspiró Johanna. -Quién iba a decir que iba a caer por un soplo. Traicionado por uno de sus propios hombres.

-¿Qué pasó al final? -Preguntó Katniss mirando a Haymitch.- Dijiste que el hombre pidió como requisito que se parasen los Juegos.

-Bueno, como comprenderás esa petición es demasiado. Ibrahim ya no se puede echar atrás si quiere que en el futuro lo tomen en serio. Se le dará a su hija inmunidad a cambio de la valiosa información. Nada más.

-Ha sido un buen trato a mi parecer. -Dijo Plutarch.- Nosotros tenemos al Cetrero, y él asegura la vida de su hija. Es reconfortante saber que está a buen recaudo. Ahora las cosas por fin volverán a la normalidad. ¿Alguien quiere café?

Johanna, Enobaria y Annie levantaron la mano.

-¿Ansiosa por comenzar, Annie? -Preguntó Johanna.

Annie pasó la vista por la habitación como si no la hubiese escuchado, y respondió unos segundos después cuando ya nadie se lo esperaba.

-Aún no entiendo por qué tengo que ser precisamente yo. Soy una chica muy ocupada. -Dijo señalando al pequeño Angelo quien estaba en sus brazos mordiendo la oreja de un conejo de trapo.

-Teniendo en cuenta que te alzaste con la victoria por ser la mejor nadadora... estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no le podía ofrecer a nadie más el puesto de instructora de natación. -Explicó Johanna.

-Me pregunto si la Arena será en el agua.

-No exactamente. Pero saber nadar será importante.

-¿Cómo será?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso de momento. Tengo a Beetee dirigiéndose en estos momentos al lugar, y espero a que se ponga en contacto conmigo antes de poder anunciar porque no se puede garantizar de antemano que ese lugar esté acondicionado para usarlo como Arena.

Plutarch volvió con los cafés, los dejó frente a cada una de las personas que lo pidieron.

-He estado contactando con personas que conozco en cada área para ofrecerles la oportunidad de poder ayudar a sus tributos haciéndoles de mentores. -Prosiguió Johanna cambiando de tema.- Además... he recibido muchas llamadas de escoltas presentándose voluntarios para este año.

-Mejor eso que estar desempleado. -Dijo Haymitch.

-¿Estará Effie Trinket? -Preguntó Katniss.

-Sí. Ella es de Candyfloss Square, así que será escolta del Área 7. -Aclaró Plutarch. -¿Y sobre las cosechas? ¿Han pensado ya a quienes van a mandar?

-¿A qué te refieres? -Dijo Peeta con recelo.

-Estoy confeccionando una lista con Enobaria, ya te la mandaré. Tenemos unos cuantos blancos de momento. -Dijo Johanna.

-¿¡Van a escoger a los tributos de antemano!?

-Shhhh. Baja el volumen. -Dijo Haymitch. -No estamos aquí para soportar llantos.

Johanna se acomodó en su asiento molesta.

-No a todos. -Se defendió. -Solo a unos cuantos. Gente que merece un escarmiento.

-¡No! -Gritó Peeta.

-Te dije que no lo trajeras. -Se quejó Enobaria.

-Alguien va a salir elegido de todos modos. ¿No? Mejor que sea uno que lo merezca. Pero hablemos de otra cosa. Claudius. Ya tengo a casi todos los que serán mi equipo de Vigilantes.

-¿Será gente de los distritos al final? -Preguntó él.

-Sí, dos de cada distrito, 26 en total. Vendrán al Capitolio a tomar clases para aprender a controlar el holograma y acostumbrarse a estar bajo mi mando. Es solo simbólico. Tendremos que ayudarlos un poco en las sesiones privadas porque nosotros tenemos mejor criterio sobre armas.

Plutarch asintió y miró a Katniss.

-¿Estás segura de que te sientes capacitada para esto?

-Tranquilo. Lo estaré. -Contestó. -Seré instructora los dos días de entrenamiento. Podré hacerlo.

-Eso es lo que estaba a punto de decir. -Dijo Peeta. -¿No creen que dos días es muy poco? ¡Esos chicos no tienen nada de formación!

-Hum... como si nosotros la hubiésemos tenido, exceptuando Enobaria claro. -Dijo Johanna.

-Denles al menos una semana, así irán más preparados.

-¡Una semana! ¿No te haces una idea de lo aburrido que es eso desde el punto de vista de un espectáculo televisivo? No podemos dejar esperando a la gente una semana, Peeta.

-Cinco días entonces.

-Tres.

-Cuatro.

-¡Tres!

Peeta se quedó en silencio un momento. Quizá un día fuese lo mejor que podría negociar con Johanna.

-Que sean tres entonces... -Murmuró mirando su vaso de agua. -Ya hablaré con Beetee para cerciorarme de que su Arena y sus trampas cumplen con mis estándares.

-Lo que sí cumplirán son MIS estándares. -Dijo Johanna. -Te estás metiendo demasiado para mi gusto en ciertos tipos de temas, Peeta. Recuerda quién es aquí la Jefa de los Vigilantes.

-Me meteré donde haga falta.

-Ya veremos.

El aumento progresivo de volumen de la conversación hizo llorar a Angelo, bloqueando cualquier intento de reanudarla.

-Ay, lo siento... pero de verdad no tengo otro lugar donde dejarlo. -Dijo Annie tratando de calmar a su hijo. -Voy a traer su comida, la dejé en recepción. Vuelvo en un segundo.

Annie dejó al bebé en brazos de Enobaria sin pensárselo dos veces y se apresuró fuera de la sala. Enobaria lo sujetó como si fuese a explotar de un momento a otro.

-Todo tuyo. -Dijo poniéndolo sin delicadeza en el regazo de Katniss. El llanto de Angelo dobló en intensidad.

-A ti se te da mejor esto. -Dijo Katniss pasándoselo a Peeta.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo voy a calmar? -Se quejó el chico.- Hola... Angelo.

Y de repente Katniss vio el azucarillo en el platillo de Enobaria. Sin preguntarle si lo iba a utilizar, lo tomó ante las protestas de esta y se lo enseñó a Angelo.

-¡Mira! ¿Te gusta? Está muy rico.

El niño paró de llorar y tras mirarlo atentamente durante unos segundos, alargó su pequeño bracito en dirección al azucarillo, lo tomó y comenzó a morderlo con sus dos únicos dientes, recuperando por fin la calma. Todos los presentes observaban la escena en shock.

-Está rico ¿Verdad? -Dijo mirando a Angelo mientras sonreía, por primera vez en toda la reunión. Y mirando a Katniss agregó, - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-A su padre le gustaban.

_**Endimión - Día 10, Mes 12. Año 1 de la Era Sinsajo -12:25 AM **_

Hace muchos siglos, un asteroide errante amenazaba con colisionar contra la Tierra. Su trayectoria había sido calculada décadas antes y los habitantes del planeta pusieron todo su empeño para prepararse y evitar la catástrofe. Al asteroide, que quedó tras los esfuerzos de los terrícolas de antaño orbitando a una distancia media entre la Tierra y la Luna, se le bautizó como Endimión, y poco después comenzó su colonización. Una base pronto ocupaba la mayor parte de la superficie del satélite, que solo contaba con el 40% de la gravedad terrestre, lo que permitió tener una mayor presencia espacial. Los planes eran colonizar la Luna usando Endimión como puente. Pero esos planes se vieron truncados...

Cuando las guerras y las catástrofes estallaron en la Tierra, cualquier proyecto de exploración espacial fue abandonado, y la base quedó olvidada. Endimión siguió brillando en el cielo con un resplandor verdoso debido al armazón metálico que lo cubría casi en su totalidad. Se decía que en las noches en las que estaba visible, podían apreciarse a simple vista las luces de la base, formando hileras caprichosas y figuras geométricas. Aquellas luces, brillarían de nuevo por primera vez en siglos.

Beetee sonrió mirando la Tierra desde las ventanas de la sala de control principal de la base E1. Había sido un viaje más corto de lo que pensó, pues le tomó tan solo unos días llegar. Era la primera vez que un ser humano salía del planeta en siglos y estaba emocionado por la idea de marcar un hito en la historia. La Tierra se veía hermosa. Una esfera azul, verde y marrón salpicada de borrones blancos. Algo que siempre había soñado ver con sus propios ojos, su sueño imposible hecho realidad. Aún no lo creía. Tal vez por eso había aceptado sin pensar cuando Putarch Heavensbee lo llevó a ver la lanzadera espacial abandonada, y puso a un equipo de trabajadores a su disposición para ponerla en marcha.

Se despegó de la ventana, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro impulsándose con su pie en el suelo. El techo de la habitación era alto, sobre los cinco metros, y el salto casi le hizo rozarlo con los dedos. Dio una voltereta en el aire antes de aterrizar suavemente en la pared opuesta, agarrándose a un saliente que sin duda había sido colocado ahí para tal función. Pulsó un botón, y una puerta en la pared se levantó automáticamente, dejando ver un panel lleno de interruptores. Uno a uno los fue subiendo todos, y la base volvió a la vida. La luz inundó la habitación, y el panel de control a sus espaldas se encendió con un chasquido, como el de un cortocircuito. Un ruido estático se escuchó, y tras eso una voz.

-¡Ya nos llegó la señal! ¿Beetee?... ¡Beetee! ¿Me escuchas? -Dijo la voz de Johanna Mason procedente de un pequeño aparato enganchado en el panel.

-Te escucho. -Dijo tras impulsarse en la pared y agarrarlo. Unos gritos de júbilo se escucharon por el aparato.

-¡Sabía que lo lograrías! ¿En qué estado se encuentra el lugar?

-No tan mal como esperaba. La energía eléctrica emana de un pequeño reactor nuclear y no he encontrado grandes averías por lo que no fue difícil ponerlo a funcionar. Las instalaciones también están en buen estado.

-¿Crees que podrías acondicionarlo en medio año?

-Si me dan la suficiente cantidad de mano de obra ¿Por qué no? -Dijo Beetee agarrando el comunicador y saliendo de la habitación caminando por la pared. Le divertía aquella falta de gravedad.

Se encontraba ahora en un amplio pasillo verde jade lleno de compuertas.

-Perfecto entonces. Revísalo todo y redacta un informe cuando termines. Estoy muy contenta de que hayas decidido colaborar con nosotros. Estaremos en contacto.

-Nos vemos, Johanna.

La comunicación se cortó y Beetee se guardó el aparato en un bolsillo. Después de la llamada de Johanna estuvo recapacitando por unos días. ¿Y si lo mejor era devolverle el favor que le debía? Después de todo, le debía ni más ni menos que su vida. Una cosa era clara, todo iba a seguir su curso con o sin él, y aquella era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar. El vicepresidente estaba dispuesto a poner gente a su servicio para retomar la exploración espacial, y lo único que pedía a cambio era que él estuviese ahí. Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

Se preguntó si no habría algún dispositivo para controlar la gravedad. Dar saltos de tres metros y caminar por la pared era divertido, pero estaba empezando a marearse.

Pronto se encontró en una encrucijada con un ascensor transparente enmedio. Se asomó a los tres pasillos y le parecieron iguales. Más metal verdoso lleno de luces y compuertas. Pulsó el botón del ascensor y la puerta se abrió en cuanto la cabina llegó a él. Pasó y vio cuatro botones. Sótano, planta baja, 1 y 2.

Tras quedarse pensativo por un rato, le pareció que el sótano contendría lo más interesante. Pulsó el botón, emocionado ante lo desconocido y la cabina circular en la que se encontraba bajó deslizándose por el tubo de cristal con fluidez.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí tienen el desenlace. Quedan claros los roles de cada personaje en el proceso, y se ve un poco de la Arena. Va a ser una Arena muy especial por ser la última edición de los Juegos, razón por la cual me puse algo fantasiosa con lo de Endimión.<strong>

**Me faltan cinco formularios, sé que una de esas personas se reportó enferma, pero del resto aún no sé nada. Si leen esto, escríbanme poniéndome al corriente del estatus de su formulario. Si se han arrepentido o no pueden por lo que sea, pueden escribirme y decírmelo con total confianza ya que hay lista de espera por si acaso (y me queman las manos por publicar las entradas del blog de cada uno).**

**En mi perfil dejé un mensaje para los que aún no me han mandado formulario. A parte de eso, les aviso a los que no me mandaron suficientes debilidades, que me leí cuidadosamente su ficha para deducir alguna más, ya que es lo justo. Son cosas que consideré intrínsecas en el personaje.**

**Los que ya me han mandado: ¡Gracias! Muchos de ustedes me han sorprendido, incluso ha habido un par de personas que me lo han mandado en primera persona, cosa que me pareció muy curiosa.**

* * *

><p><strong>En el anterior capítulo no puse preguntas, en este preguntaré lo siguiente:<strong>

**-¿Qué opinan de la Arena?**

**-¿Les gustó Caesar Flickerman el muto?**

**-¿Naranja o rojo y negro? :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Una última cosa. No tiene mucho que ver con el SYOT pero ha sido muy duro para mí escribir la parte donde sale o se menciona a Plutarch sabiendo que el actor que lo interpreta ha sido impunemente asesinado por los illuminati para conmemorar esa misa negra disfrazada de pantomima festivo-deportiva que es la Super Bowl. Me gustaría denunciar la mentira que envuelve el asunto porque no me puedo quedar callada teniendo en cuenta la ideología que tenía el personaje que Philip Seymour Hoffman interpretó, que es la de cambiar el sistema opresor establecido, y que sin duda ha sido el motivo por el que ha sido escogido. D.E.P<strong>


	3. Cosechas - Parte 1

"_Todo es doble; todo tiene dos polos; todo su par de opuestos; los semejantes y los antagónicos son lo mismo; los opuestos son idénticos en naturaleza, pero diferentes en grado; los extremos se tocan; todas las verdades son semi-verdades; todas las paradojas pueden reconciliarse_." El Kybalion.

* * *

><p><strong>Hadrian Cloak<strong>

**17 años, Carnation Crest**

* * *

><p>Día de la Gran Cosecha. Otra afrenta contra el Capitolio se suma a todas las demás. Como si no hubiesen tenido ya bastante con toda la destrucción y muerte que causaron sus bombardeos sopresa. Sin mencionar la Purga.<p>

La posibilidad de salir cosechado era algo que no contemplaba en mi plan, pero no quiero que ello me condicione el día. He decidido seguir creyendo en mi meta a pesar de que no mucha gente lo hace. El probarles que están equivocados será una satisfacción más al final.

La puerta se abre y miro hacia atrás. El profesor Stanhope se queda perplejo durante un segundo. No es la primera vez que me quedo en su despacho a esperarlo, pero sí es verdad que es la primera vez en un año que lo hago.

-Cloak... ¿Qué le trae por aquí en este día? -Me pregunta.

-Profesor. -Digo acompañando mis palabras con un casi imperceptible cabeceo.- Quería darle algo. Hoy es la Cosecha y no se a quién más dejárselo.

Deposito el sobre blanco tamaño A4 sobre la mesa. Es algo importante para mí y en caso de que ocurra lo peor creo que con él es con quien mejor estará.

El profesor cierra la puerta y toma el sobre. Distingo un poco de sorpresa y curiosidad en su expresión, mientras manipula el sobre con cuidado, tratando de adivinar lo que hay dentro a través del grosor y el peso. Finalmente lo abre, echando un vistazo a los documentos que componen el mismo: los planos del rascacielos que llevo meses diseñando como proyecto final. Aunque faltan unos años, se recomienda ir haciéndolo a lo largo de toda la carrera.

-Has mejorado mucho.

-Gracias. -Respondo orgulloso.- Su opinión es muy importante para mí.

-¿No será mejor que lo conserves tú? Las posibilidades de que salgas cosechado no son muy altas.

-Pero hay que contemplarlas igual. Además tengo una copia.

"Y si pasa lo peor... sé que usted va a llevarlo lejos". Lo pienso, pero no lo digo.

-Entiendo. Siempre he dicho que Carnation Crest debería haberse dejado al margen de esa atrocidad. Panem no puede permitirse perder más gente con talento. Y los futuros dueños de la nación están todos aquí reunidos.

-Lo sé. Los Juegos del Hambre no se pensaron para el Capitolio. Los distritos se equivocan. Ellos mismos se pusieron en la posición en la que estaban.

-Los Juegos del Hambre no deberían haber existido nunca. -Dijo él.- Pero ya que tenían una oportunidad de pararlos con el cambio de gobierno, se deberían haber dejado en el olvido.

Me quedo en silencio un momento. El profesor Stanhope fue mi profesor predilecto en primer año. Él me apoyó mucho cuando estaba pasando por dificultades y diferir en opinión con él me hace sentir expuesto. Valoro mucho su opinión, pero él no lo entiende. Estar nominado es desagradable.

-Es normal. Uno nunca ve la injusticia hasta que no le pasa algo injusto. ¿Te has despedido ya de tu madre? -Agrega cambiando de tema.

-Lo hice ayer. Fue una odisea con los transportes y carreteras cortadas. Tuve que volver andando y me pidieron el salvoconducto como veinte veces por el camino, interrogándome como si fuese un delincuente.

-Me imagino que la situación por Emerald End no ha cambiado mucho. El otro día pusieron unas imágenes por televisión y aún siguen quitando fango.

La situación de Emerald End es un tema que me afecta mucho. Y no me siento cómodo hablando de eso ni tan siquiera con él.

-Aún hay trabajo para un año más. -Respondo secamente. Más de lo que me hubiese gustado.

El profesor apretó los labios.

-Todo mejorará. Ya lo verás. Ahora voy a ir a comer algo, ve a relajarte tú también. No me gustaría perder a ninguno de mis alumnos ni ex alumnos, pero espero de corazón verte en lo posterior por el campus. Y no te preocupes por tu proyecto. Está a buen recaudo conmigo.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, profesor. -Digo antes de irme.

El ambiente en los pasillos de la unviersidad no ha cambiado mucho. Los nominados somos minoría. Para los alumnos de cuarto año y superiores nada cambiará, excepto para aquellos que tengan hermanos o amigos en los tres primeros años. E incluso ellos saben que pase lo que pase estarán seguros y podrán seguir con su vida.

Al final la propia seguridad es lo que le importa a todo el mundo.

Cruzo el puente colgante que separa el aulario del edificio de los apartamentos. Los rayos de sol que entran por los ventanales de la bóveda forman dibujos geométricos en el suelo. A esta hora del día no debería estar muy concurrido, pero nadie tiene ánimos para lecciones cuando en una semana podrían estar muriendo.

Mi profesora de cálculo aplicado se vino abajo esta mañana enmedio de la clase tras pedirnos que posáramos para una foto porque no sabía si después de hoy estaríamos todos juntos de nuevo. Lo más curioso es que han sido mis compañeros de clase los que han tenido que consolarla a ella. El mundo del revés.

Pero no seré yo quien los extrañe si es que alguno sale cosechado. Ya me he encargado de no estrechar lazos con nadie y en días como hoy, veo que hice lo correcto. En la universidad, esto no importa tanto. En un sistema en el que todo el mundo busca destacar por algo, yo destaco por no destacar. Todos escogemos un rol y nos asociamos a una imagen, están los de ciencias, con sus apuntes de cinco kilogramos y sus camisetas representando elementos de la tabla periódica; los de derecho, siempre de traje y corbata; los de filosofía, con sus cabellos coloreados, tejanos rotos, piercings y tatuajes; los de medicina, y sus aires superiores por el hecho de que todos en algún momento podríamos estar en sus manos... y podría seguir pero creo que mi punto está claro.

Cuando uno elige destacar por no destacar, hay ciertas consecuencias. Una de ellas es que te pone en el punto de mira de los acomplejados que intentan escalar socialmente a costa de hundir a otros. A mí eso ya no me afecta, me afectaba un día pero ya no. Conozco a los de su calaña, y he aprendido que no hay que darles esa satisfacción. Aquí en la Universidad no hay tantos, la gente -alguna- madura, y deja de meterse en los asuntos de los demás para ocuparse de los propios. En la escuela era una historia diferente. Había que estar arriba, ser popular era lo más, y meterse con el pacífico era la forma más fácil de asegurar esa supremacía.

Llego a mi apartamento individual. Es un pequeño loft que al principio era igual a todos los demás, pero después le puse mi propio toque pintando las paredes de negro y colgando mis dibujos en ellas. Abajo tengo una mesa, un sofá y una zona para cocinar. Luego hay una escalerilla de madera que da a la parte de arriba, donde está mi cama y el cuarto de baño.

Estoy tratando de conservarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Los individuales son los más caros y he tenido problemas vendiendo mis pinturas. Los apartamentos compartidos son más baratos, pero no me agrada la idea de compartir mi espacio con un desconocido.

Sobre mis dibujos, mi especialización es el dibujo técnico, pero el dibujo artístico tampoco se me da mal. Es algo más personal, más íntimo. Es el único medio por el que se filtra un reflejo de lo que realmente soy, y no puedo dejar esos fragmentos de mí en manos de cualquiera. No mucha gente conecta conmigo, y odio a los que ponen etiquetas a mi trabajo. "Neoexpresionismo", "horror vacui", "surrealismo". No me importa que etiqueten a la persona que he construído de cara a los demás porque ese es su cometido. Pero que lo hagan con mi arte, eso son palabras mayores. Creo que he espantado a más de un comprador potencial. Soy consciente que eso no me dará de comer, y aún así me muestro reticente a vender fragmentos de mi alma a aquellos que no los van a comprender.

Observo con una taza de infusión de tilo en la mano mis ejercicios no terminados de teoría e integración paisajística. En condiciones normales ya los habría terminado pero he estado mal. Desde que ejecutaron a mi padre en la Purga he tenido problemas de ansiedad por todos los cambios que eso ha traído a la situación familiar. Mi madre fue despedida de su empresa de software y tras eso consiguió un trabajo limpiando el desastre en lo que se ha convertido Emerald End... sé que mi padre nos dejó todo su dinero en herencia, pero me costó mucho aceptarlo. No es que me llevara mal con él, pero teníamos asuntos inconclusos cuando murió. Él me dijo cosas desagradables y yo le respondí de forma más desagradable aún que no quería su asqueroso dinero. Cuando la necesidad me apriete más, me tendré que tragar mi estúpido orgullo y hacer uso de ese dinero. Pero de momento, me gustaría decir que el mérito de estar donde estoy y de lograr lo que he logrado -mas lo que aún me queda por hacer- es únicamente mío.

Mis problemas de ansiedad se acentuaron conforme se acercaba el día de la cosecha, perdí el sueño. Me despertaba de repente en mitad de la noche con los ojos abiertos como un buho y el corazón a mil. También perdí el apetito por culpa de los nervios que me bloquean el estómago y el doctor me mandó suplementos de hierro, calcio y vitaminas. El último resfriado que tuve me duró un mes. Si salgo elegido mi deficiencia inmunológica no me ayudará.

Tras obligarme a beber la infusión para los nervios, me cambio a una ropa más informal. Casi todas mis prendas de vestir son negras, es un color discreto que me ayuda a fusionarme con el ambiente. Hay quien dice que parece que voy a un funeral, por mi expesión a parte de por mi ropa, tal vez hoy se pueda decir que voy a ir a uno, solo espero que no sea el mío.

Antes de salir tomo una de las hojas de la copia de mi proyecto, con la planta del edificio y un borrador del diseño exterior. Lo doblo con cuidado para que todas las esquinas coincidan y lo guardo en mi bolsillo. Me recordará mi meta y aquello por lo que lucho.

Nuestra estación de tranvía es una de las más pintorescas del Capitolio y es la única que está soterrada. Las paredes están decoradas con pequeños vidrios rotos de colores, incrustados en el yeso blanco. Se puede apreciar cómo aún aquí la gente se organiza en grupos homogéneos, cada uno de ellos es fácilmente identificable en su autoparodiado atuendo.

Asistir a la Cosecha es obligatorio, nos lo han recordado como mil veces, pero mientras pasan lista mucha gente protesta y monta escándalo. Una vez en el vagón me ubico en una esquina, agarrado a la correa del techo. Somos muchos y no hay asientos para todos.

Las chicas de mi lado están enfrascadas en una conversación sobre qué harán en su año sabático. Por las pashminas que llevan al cuello, los anteojos de pasta negra sin graduar y las camisas de cuadros, deduzco que son estudiantes de diseño textil y moda.

-Si te digo la verdad Xara ya me tiene harta. ¿A ti no? -Dice una.

-No lloraré si ella sale cosechada. No entiendo por qué tiene tantas fans, sus diseños son anticuados. He pensado en no invitarla a mi próxima fiesta, pero tampoco tengo una excusa decente para decirle que no. -Contesta la otra, ganándose una de mis miradas asesinas.

Al menos yo no digo cosas horribles de alquien que me cree su amigo. Una prueba más del postureo que invade el lugar. Las chicas se percatan de mi mirada y se cambian de sitio. Mientras lo hacen, se me figura que una de las dos ha susurrado "pervertido" a la otra y no puedo evitar que mis labios se tuerzan en una sonrisa. La gente percibe las cosas como más les beneficia.

Nos conducen al centro de la Gran Plaza. Hace un sol de justicia y mis ropas negras no ayudan. Debería haberme traído algo de agua.

La Cosecha empieza con un discurso del vicepresidente Lovell. Echo un vistazo a la gente que hay asomada a los balcones del salón presidencial. Veo a muchos vencedores, y me imagino que ellos deben ser los que más disfrutan con todo el proceso de vernos así. Enobaria seguro que lo hace a juzgar por su sonrisa, en cuanto a la famosa chica en llamas y Peeta Mellark, no puedo estar muy seguro. Ninguno de los dos sonríe pero nadie me asegura que lo suyo tampoco sea simple postureo.

Tras el discurso van pasando las cosechas, primero la de Capitol Hill que enviará a cuatro chicos. La nieta del antiguo presidente Coriolanus Snow sale cosechada, y me pregunto si eso ha sido producto del azar o no. Es demasiada casualidad. La plaza estalla de indignación en la cosecha de Lakeside, cuando un niño de 12 años sale cosechado. Hasta Katniss Everdeen desaparece del balcón seguida por Peeta, y cuando vuelve sus ojos están rojos y su pulso tiembla.

Una voluntaria vuelve a ser la protagonista del momento en el turno de Wintertown. La chica sube al escenario hiperventilando y sin color en la cara. Parece mucho más afectada que muchos de los cosechados hasta ahora. No logro encontrarle sentido pero no le doy más vueltas. Pronto nos toca.

-¡Buenos días Carnation Crest! -Dice una mujer con una peluca blanca barroca y una máscara sujeta por un palito en la mano.- Mi nombre es Zoe. ¿Están todos bien?

Zoe pierde la sonrisa exagerada y frunce el entrecejo cuando nadie responde a su pregunta. ¿De dónde sacan a esta gente que ve como sus propios compatriotas son llevados a la muerte y aún se comporta así?

-¡Qué rudos! Ni modo. No estoy aquí para conversar. Veamos quién es la afortunada.

La escolta mete una mano enguantada en la urna de las chicas y tras remover los papeles un poco, saca el papel y lo lee.

-Eris Shadows, te tocó.

No me había dado cuenta, pero la tal Eris Shadows está justo a un par de metros a mi izquierda. Es una chica de pelo azul que enseguida se pone a llorar. Su amiga la abraza protectoramente, mientras mira al escenario con una de esas miradas asesinas que tan bien conozco. Casi parece que le van a saltar chispas de los ojos.

No logro ubicarlas dentro de la unviersidad. Es posible que sean de la facultad de periodismo porque la chica cosechada lleva en su ropa un pin de una paloma con un bolígrafo en el pico. Es un pin que regalan a todos los alumnos de esa carrera al empezar, pero el año en que Katniss ganó los juegos se pusieron muy de moda y muchos alumnos vendieron el suyo porque era muy exclusivo tener uno o algo así.

Lo que sucede a continuación me deja un poco desubicado, la chica del pelo rosa se separa de su amiga y avanza hacia el escenario a paso rápido, dando empujones con los hombros a cualquiera que se le interpone en su camino. Primero pienso que se va a presentar voluntaria, pero cuando la amiga grita "Eris", comprendo que la cosechada era ella, y no la que lloraba. Una vez en el escenario, se cruza de brazos y se mantiene impasible ante los intentos de hacer conversación de Zoe. Por un momento temo que vaya a darle una bofetada como no se calle.

Sería divertido.

-Espero que tu compañero sea más simpático que tú. -Dice Zoe sacando el papel de los chicos.- ¡Hadrian Cloak!

La escolta dice mi nombre y no, no se ha equivocado. Un obstáculo más que me separa de mi meta de graduarme summa cum laude. Uno que me va a costar sortear.

Siento mi interior arder de rabia mientras camino al escenario. Probablemente haya sido lo mismo que Eris ha pensado. Zoe me ve avanzar y se pone a hacerme señas, como si no pudiese encontrar mi camino. Ojalá fuera ella quien estuviese en mi lugar, o un hijo suyo. Veríamos donde le quedaría esa actitud patética.

Es curioso, pero el primer pensamiento recurrente que se me viene a la cabeza, no es que estoy yendo a un sitio en el que podría morir, sino que Zoe se va a decepcionar mucho, mucho conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Roenna Agaponi<strong>

**18 años, Capitol Hill**

* * *

><p>Exhausta, me dejo caer sobre el destartalado sofá de la sala con el pequeño cofre entre mis manos. Siento uno de los muelles que se ha abierto paso a través de la tela maltrecha clavarse en mi espalda, pero decido ignorarlo. Cada vez que pienso en que hoy es el día de la Cosecha me dan ganas de destrozar más cosas, aunque poco queda ya en casa que pueda destrozarse...<p>

Los primeros en caer fueron los jarrones, colocados en distintos lugares de la casa sobre una pequeña columna jónica. A eso le siguieron los cuadros y las esculturas. Bellas obras de arte que mi madre fue coleccionando a través de los años, y de las que le gustaba presumir con las visitas. Por último, los muebles sufrieron mi ira, junto con algunos electrodomésticos. Me cuidé de indultar los aparatos de la cocina. Sé que si les hago algo, luego me arrepentiré. Como resultado, mi casa ahora está destrozada, pero cuando has perdido todo por lo que has luchado toda tu vida... ya nada importa. Me parecía más urgente aplacar mi frustración, era lo que me pedía el cuerpo. La calma que me reportaba hacerlo era breve, y pronto mi mente volvía a recapitular los acontecimientos recientes...

Y la ira volvía a mí.

Electra y las otras son a quien les tengo que agradecer que no me haya hundido mucho más en el lodo. Ellas administran mi dinero, hacen la compra, preparan la comida y me escuchan. Me compraron un saco de boxeo para que no lo pagase con la casa, pero no fue hasta que no me quedaron cosas por destrozar cuando empecé a usarlo. No tiene gracia golpear algo a prueba de golpes, algo que no va a sufrir el efecto de mis puños. Electra es una de mis Avox. O debería decir a mi servicio, pues ya no son de mi propiedad. Los Avox han sido prohibidos por considerarse una técnica que vulnera los derechos humanos, y los ya existentes han obtenido estatus de ciudadano otra vez. Ya no son esclavos y hay que pagarles un salario por sus servicios o dejarlos ir sin rechistar. Ellas decidieron quedarse conmigo. Algo de lealtad debe merecerse que fuese la única que las tratase como personas desde que fueron mutiladas. Eran mis confidentes y el hecho de que fuese como hablarle a una pared con oídos solo le agregaba ventajas al asunto. Nunca fui fanática de los consejos no solicitados.

Mi amistad con ellas se remonta a mi infancia, tiempo en el que también estaba a su cuidado. Como ministra de asuntos internos de Panem, mi madre estaba fuera de casa con frecuencia. Era una adicta al trabajo como pocas he visto. Disfrutaba de los placeres de ocio en dosis minúsculas e incluso asistiendo a una fiesta, no podía dejar de hablar de asuntos de trabajo o de hacer llamadas. El poner todo tu empeño en lo que haces fue algo que aprendí de ella.

La consecuencia de estar tan sumida en sus cosas, fue que perdió mi respeto. No era yo quien iba a obedecer lo que dijese una mujer que sólo paraba por casa para poco más que para dormir. Aunque se hiciese llamar mi madre. Me volví respondona y desobediente, y cuando se dio cuenta del problema, quiso ponerle remedio. Empezó a ir a buscarme a la escuela ella misma y me llevaba a su oficina. Pensó que eso nos uniría más, pero estar allí era aburrido. No tenía a mis Avox para jugar conmigo y no me permitían tocar nada. Quizá no se le pasó por la cabeza que estrechar lazos con una niña llevándola a un sitio donde no se puede mover ni tocar nada no es la mejor idea. Pero no estaba en su naturaleza el entender mis necesidades.

Después tomé por costumbre salir de la oficina y vagar por el edificio presidencial. Fue en una de esas escapadas cuando empecé a acechar al Presidente Snow, atraída por su poder y la escasez de figuras masculinas en mi vida.

Mi madre nunca se casó. Siempre fue como una especie de feminista, y sostenía con una determinación que rozaba lo agresivo que una chica no necesita un hombre a su lado para sentirse realizada. Amantes de usar y tirar pasaban por su vida, pero ninguno llegó para quedarse. Uno de ellos era mi padre, un Vencedor del Distrito 2 en el que mi madre se fijó. Ella llevaba poco en su cargo, y utilizó su recién adquirida influencia para comprarlo. Tras quedarse embarazada de mí, nunca más volvieron a verse; ella se lo prohibió. También mencionar algo sobre que el bebé era suyo. Mi madre nunca me ocultó mi origen, pero jamás me dijo cual de ellos era. Tal vez Glock. Tengo sus ojos. Nunca se puso de nuevo en contacto conmigo o con mi madre, aunque yo no podía evitar mirarlo de forma extraña cada vez que lo veía en televisión. No sé qué será de su vida, quizá incluso esté muerto. Ha habido muchas bajas entre los Vencedores desde que comenzó el tercer Vasallaje.

Así pues, entre aquel derroche de estrógenos que era mi vida diaria, mis paseos por el jardín se convirtieron en mi momento favorito del día. Era un lugar hermoso y muy bien cuidado. Aprendí mucho sobre plantas y cómo hacer que se viesen exuberantes, pues al presidente le gustaba dedicarse a ellas él mismo, y lo hacía con tanto esmero como su salud le permitía. Como recompensa por mi ayuda, Snow me solía dar una chocolatina o un dulce.

-Cuando seas mayor trabajarás para mí, igual que tu madre. Ya tienes tu plaza reservada en la academia de funcionarios junior donde yo mismo me encargo de dar una de las clases a la semana. -Me solía decir.

A mí me encantaba recibir toda esa atención del presidente. Me hacía sentir especial y era muy amable conmigo.

Yo sabía que él tenía una nieta, a veces me hablaba de ella, decía que un día la traería para que jugáramos juntas. Nunca la había visto pero ya la detestaba. Sentía como si fuese mi rival, como si yo fuese más apropiada que ella para ser su nieta, pues yo estaba ahí todos los días y ella no venía nunca. No tenía derecho.

Pero girando mi vista hacia atrás, me doy cuenta de algo que no me di en su día. La sangre es la sangre.

Teniendo yo ocho años, ella se mudó al edificio presidencial. Al parecer, la chica quedó huérfana desde muy temprana edad. Nunca supe qué pasó a sus padres, pero quedó al cuidado de su abuelo, quien relegó esa tarea a un grupo de institutrices. Snow decidió que era hora de mantener cerca a la niña para ir instruyéndola. Ella tenía cinco años y tras su mudanza, su abuelo empezó a verse menos por los jardines.

Un par de meses después yo estaba con los ánimos por los suelos. Apoyarse los unos a los otros era normal en una familia y sin embargo... mi madre no estaba dispuesta a hacer grandes esfuerzos por acercarse a mí. Incluso la idea de llevarme a su lugar de trabajo se veía insuficiente si aún así no me prestaba atención.

Empecé a dejar de ir. Le dije a mi madre que ya era mayor para volver a casa sola. Al menos Electra, Victoria y Carmine me hacían caso. Después de tener el afecto del hombre más importante de Panem, las atenciones de tres Avox me sabían a poco. Pero aprendí a acostumbrarme.

Mi relación con mi madre empeoró con la pubertad, cuando la frecuencia e intensidad de nuestras discusiones aumentó. Cada vez que me sentía humillada por ella o me imponía un castigo que yo no cumplía, se la devolvía. Le ponía la alarma del despertador a las 3:00 AM, le echaba tinte de colores en el champú y cosas así. Esa etapa de mi vida terminó cuando empecé mis prácticas de funcionaria junior en el palacio presidencial a los 15 años. Mi madre pensó que era hora de hacer algo útil con mi vida. Nuestras peleas cesaron, pero no fue hasta el día de su muerte, cuando me di cuenta de cuánto la quería.

Sí... a pesar de todo el rencor que siempre le guardé por no ser una madre normal ni permitirme tener un padre tal y como debe de ser, la sangre es la sangre.

Callyum Agaponi, ministra de asuntos interiores de Panem, fue ejecutada en lo que se conoció como "La Purga", al poco tiempo del golpe de estado perpetrado por el Distrito 13. Un día después murió el presidente Snow y mi mundo se terminó de caer a pedazos.

Me metí en casa y no he salido desde entonces. No he recibido visitas excepto unos Agentes de la Paz que se presentaron en mi casa para ver si seguía viva. Les conviene tener un censo de elegibles para su Cosecha.

Ya he tenido tiempo de asimilarlo, pero cuando Carmine vino un día de la compra bastante afectada, enseguida supe que algo iba mal. Buscó un papel y un bolígrafo y se puso a escribir. Cuando me lo pasó y lo leí, no lo podía creer... Iban a celebrar una última edición de los Juegos del Hambre con chicos del Capitolio. Lo tuve que leer varias veces para asimilarlo y finalmente decidí que era muy propio de ellos.

No sólo los rebeldes me habían arrebatado lo único que tenía en el mundo, sino que encima nos iban a ejecutar en medio de un espectáculo. Los corderos poniendo toda su artillería para acabar con el lobo. Cualquier ecosistema es jerárquico, eso es de biología de primer curso. Los depredadores siempre están arriba del todo. Siempre. Incluso entre colonias de una misma especie hay jerarquía. En una colmena está la reina, y no se ha visto aún obreras que se rebelen contra ella. En una manada animales gregarios siempre está el alfa. Y en Panem, nosotros el Capitolio somos el animal alfa. Los más fuertes. No todos pueden estar arriba por desgracia y esta situación no es más que una forma que tienen los animales omega de ponerse por encima artificiosamente. Y para colmo, están esos lavados de cerebro sobre equidad y equilibrio, que ponen la idea de que algunos somos superiores a otros como algo inmoral y antinatural, cuando la verdad es que es todo lo contrario, pues la naturaleza es sabia y no puede estar equivocada.

Cuando haya escasez e inestabilidad para todos por sus sueños de igualdad, entonces recordarán que hubo un tiempo en que al menos unos cuantos, vivíamos bien.

Vuelvo a acariciar el cofre que descansa en mi regazo, no sé qué espero conseguir con eso, tal vez que las cenizas de una de las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido en mi vida aún contengan alguna reminiscencia de su vigor y me lo transmita. Si es verdad que existe el más allá, su presencia estará conmigo hoy. Lo se.

Me doy una ducha para quitarme todo el sudor de mi sesión anti estrés de encima. Al salir, veo que Electra ha planchado mi vestido favorito y lo ha dejado sobre la cama junto a otros accesorios. Es un modelo dorado muy ajustado que realza mi figura.

Tras vestirme, ponerme los zapatos y los complementos, Electra me ayuda a peinarme y alisarme el pelo. Después de maquillarme un poco estoy lista para partir.

Nos han citado en la Gran Plaza quince minutos antes que al resto de la gente de las demás Áreas. Van a pasar lista y al parecer, necesitan un margen de tiempo en caso de que alguien decida no aparecer. Pero ya se han encargado ellos de disuadir a los que lo intenten.

-Trae a Victoria y Carmine. Quiero decirles algo a las tres.

Electra me mira consternada pero hace lo que le digo. Sale por un momento y luego vuelve con ellas.

-Les quería decir, gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí todos estos años.

Victoria comienza a llorar y me abraza. Electra me pasa un papel.

"No hables así. No des por hecho que saldrás cosechada."

-No lo doy. Pero Capitol Hill enviará a cuatro tributos en lugar de dos y es algo a tener en cuenta. Si por casualidad salgo elegida, hay dinero en la cuenta para unos años más. Es suyo.

Y en verdad no tengo nadie más a quién dejárselo. Hay que pensar en todo, y prefiero que lo tengan ellas. Mis fieles Avox. No conozco sus crímenes, nunca me los han contado, pero no dejan de ser ciudadanas del Capitolio como yo. Lo demás no me interesa. Al decir aquellas palabras, ellas se angustian más aún y me abrazan muy fuerte. Emitiendo una especie de grititos guturales entrecortados.

-Quiero pato a la naranja para cenar. -Les digo sacudiéndomelas de encima. -Poco hecho.

Me gusta la carne poco hecha.

Esta será la primera vez en más de un año que ponga un pie en la calle. Siento la brisa un poco molesta contra mi piel, y la luz del sol me ciega pero enseguida me acostumbro. La Gran Plaza no está lejos y cuando llego, veo que hay más Agentes de la Paz de los que puedo contar. Sus uniformes blancos resaltando entre la multitud.

Decido ponerme a la cola y esperar a que me marquen como "presente". Conozco de vista a la mayoría de personas de aquí, pero en verdad, no tengo mucha confianza en ellos. Me consta que mucha gente importante no fue ejecutada, y eso sin duda se debe a que se cambiaron de capa cuando más les convenía. Hay mucha gente aquí relacionada con el nuevo gobierno, y deduzco que ellos están aquí solo para hacer el paripé, probablemente ni sus nombres estén en la urna. No imagino a los usurpadores siendo justos y mandando a sus propios hijos a la cosecha. No es propio de cobardes el ser honorable.

Al pinchazo de rigor le sigue una tediosa espera. Hay un discurso propagandístico rebelde sobre distritos y sacrificio y blablabla y tras el mismo, un tipo ridículo llamado Hermes sube al escenario.

Por su forma de hablar me doy cuenta de que es capitolino y no puedo evitar sentir algo de asco, al pensar que esta persona está traicionando a su propia gente por el hecho de estar ahí.

Hermes mete la mano en la urna de las chicas y saca un papel.

-Roselia Snow. -Dice con una sonrisa.

No puedo evitar soltar un bufido. La gente alrededor mío se voltea para mirarme.

La nieta del presidente Snow. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que precisamente ella salga de casualidad? No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la cosecha está arreglada.

Veo a Roselia subir al escenario con una pose digna. No esperaba menos de ella siendo una Snow. Tengo sentimientos encontrados por verla ahí, pero sé que el hecho de que me alegre no le gustaría al presidente Snow, así que procuro no darle vueltas al asunto. Hermes se entusiasma un poco antes de irse a la urna de los chicos.

-Akiva Bunner -Grita Hermes.

¡JA! El hijo de un Vigilante. Ahora sí es seguro que esta cosecha está arregladísima. El chico no está lejos de mí. Me satisface ver que tampoco les da el gusto a los de allá arriba de verlo afectado por esto. Trago saliva al pensar que si es cierta mi teoría, hay muchas posibilidades de que salga mi nombre de ahí. Mi madre estaba en la cima, aunque no era la única.

-Roenna Agaponi.

Y ahí estoy yo. Suelto una risotada y vuelvo a ser el centro de las miradas.

Mientras voy al escenario, paso mi vista por los balcones del edificio presidencial. Alguna persona ahí es la culpable de que yo esté aquí en este momento. Mi madre dijo algunas verdades que incomodaron a varios el día de su juicio. Tendría sentido que su ejecución les supiese a poco.

Pero saldré de esta. Lo sé. Porque aún no he visto a todos los que me arrebataron mi vida pagarlo caro. Saldré de esta porque llevo en la sangre la victoria. Y sobre todo, saldré de esta porque siempre trabajo duro para conseguir lo que quiero.

Lo primero que hago cuando estoy arriba es dedicarle una de mis mejores miradas a Hermes antes de que me toque. Éste capta mi mensaje y se da media vuelta para sacar un cuarto papel de la urna de los chicos.

Será mejor que empiece a hacerme respetar desde el principio.

* * *

><p><strong>Isamere "Izzy" Gates<strong>

**18 años, Star Valley**

* * *

><p>¿Quién iba a decir que iba a encontrar un poco de paz en un día como hoy?. Aún siento como si fuese ayer cuando el vicepresidente Lovell emitió un comunicado para poner a los ciudadanos de Panem al corriente de las medidas que iban a tomar con el objetivo de acallar las revueltas que estaban teniendo lugar en el Capitolio.<p>

"Por fin" Pensé al principio. Se estaba empezando a poner peligroso salir de casa. Ya había víctimas inocentes por estar en el lugar equivocado y el momento menos oportuno en otras partes de la ciudad. Aquí en Star Valley... todo eso se veía como un mundo aparte. No por nada tenemos a los mejores vigilantes de seguridad, cobrando un sueldo astronómico para mantener intacta nuestra burbuja de calma y monotonía. Pero cuando mencionó la celebración de una última edición de los Juegos del Hambre con chicos del Capitolio, el corazón se me paró por un segundo.

Di por hecho que viviría una vida larga, seguir mi rutina tal y como se espera de mí, escapar de ella ocasionalmente hasta que algún día como otros suelen decir, "sentar la cabeza", conocer a un chico, casarme y tener niños a los que moldear a mi imagen y semejanza para que sigan mis pasos... tal y como mi madre hizo conmigo. Sin embargo, aquel anuncio hizo que todo aquello se derrumbase, como un castillo de naipes que sucumbe ante la ráfaga de viento de una ventana rota. Podría morir. No una de esas muertes que ya me ha tocado interpretar en más de una película o serie televisiva. No. Una muerte real, tangible y eterna, que borrase de la faz de la Tierra todo lo que soy, lo que pienso y lo que planeo.

Sorprendentemente, fue mi madre la que se lo tomó peor de las dos. Estuvo días sin hablarme, como si fuese yo la culpable de lo que iba a ocurrir. Como si me hubiese tenido para nada. Dejado su carrera cinematográfica de lado para nada. Y como si ahora, por vez definitiva, me fuera al único sitio que me desviaría de mi trayectoria donde ella no podía alcanzarme, arrastrarme de vuelta y fingir que no ha pasado nada.

La etapa culminó unas noches más tarde, conmigo saliendo en taxi a las 4 AM a buscarla en alguno de los clubes nocturnos del área donde finalmente la encontré, ebria como un marinero en su día libre acompañada de sus amigas: un puñado de viejas glorias que como ella se niegan a ver lo evidente del efecto del paso del tiempo en sus cuerpos. El viaje de vuelta debió de ser un show digno de ver. Yo gritaba como una histérica y ella me replicaba como si la madre fuera yo y la adolescente fuera ella. Tras eso hubo un silencio incómodo en el que ella rompió a llorar y me abrazó, repitiendo mi nombre y "mi bebé" cuando los sollozos se lo permitían.

Cuando la ayudé a meterse en cama y me fui a mi habitación, pensé que ya ni recordaba la última vez que mi madre me dio un abrazo como ese. Yo debía de ser una niña. Creo que me gustó el hecho de que tuviese una reacción propia de una madre "normal", porque no se puede decir que la mía lo fuese mucho.

El olor a repostería recién horneada me trajo de vuelta de mis pensamientos, y entonces me di cuenta de que llevaba casi cinco minutos mirando a la nada con el cupcake que acababa de comprar en la mano. Le quité el envoltorio y le di un bocado, manchándome de crema rosa la punta de la nariz.

-Belladona se enfadaría si te viese. -Comentó Roxy saliendo de la trastienda con una bandeja de croissants humeantes.

-Contigo. Recuerda que te prohibió venderme más de dos artículos de más de 300 calorías por semana. -Le respondo sonriendo. Aunque lo más seguro es que se enfadase con las dos. Yo debería estar ahora en mitad de mi sesión de gimnasia.

-No sé cómo puedes conservar el buen humor... -Suspira mientras coloca el género en la vitrina. Ella no tiene a ningún ser querido en edad de cosecha, pero gracias a su trabajo conoce a muchos clientes que sí lo son. Como yo.

-Si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco. Pero procuro estar en calma. Somos muchos ¿No?

-¿Y qué harás con el rodaje de "Sonata de Primavera"?

-Pues... ¿Seguir rodándola? -Digo encogiéndome de hombros mientras hago un gesto de obviedad con la cabeza.

-Me refiero a... a... ya sabes...

Su preocupación por decir algo carente de tacto hace que sienta un poco de ternura por ella. Había visto mucho de eso últimamente.

-¿Se quedó emocionante, cierto? Pues me temo que al director le dará un infarto y no podrá continuar.

Sonata de Primavera es una comedia en la que hago el papel de Baylie. Una chica que es obligada a compartir oficina con un compañero al que odia, y que poco a poco, va surgiendo un lío amoroso entre ellos, con otros personajes involucrados. La co-protagonizo junto a Todd Mittelbrooke, del que todas las chicas en el Capitolio andan aparentemente enamoradas y que por culpa de eso, me he buscado alguna que otra detractora bastante apasionada. Debe dolerles que a mí me paguen por besarle mientras que ellas aún ni lo han visto en persona. Todd cumplió 19 el mes pasado así que está fuera de peligro. Ha estado presumiendo al respecto pero no puedo tomármelo a mal. Creo que todos en su lugar haríamos eso.

Después de hablar un poco sobre detalles de la trama, cosa que tengo prohibido hacer pero cedo ante el soborno en forma de croissant recién hecho de Roxy, me despido de ella y regreso a casa. Tengo entrenamiento matinal cinco días a la semana. Pronto empezaré a rodar una película de acción y necesito estar en forma. Belladona es quien me ayuda con ello. Mi instructora personal. Ha sido amiga de mi madre desde siempre y es una de las pocas personas con las que tengo confianza absoluta. Más aún que con mi propia madre. Uno debe ser muy cuidadoso sobre con quién se junta en este mundillo. Casi todos se acercan a ti con una sonrisa falsa que disfrace sus verdaderos motivos. Pero se que Belladona no tiene nada que ocultar, y yo se lo pago considerándola mi confidente y amiga.

-Izzy, amor... ¿Dónde estuviste? -En cuanto abro la puerta de casa, aparece Gersius de la nada y me envuelve en un abrazo.

-Dando una vuelta. -Contesto.-¿Qué haces aquí? No tenemos cita hasta la tarde.

-Pero... pero alguien tiene que arreglarte para la Cosecha. ¿Cómo vas a ir ahí hecha un asco? ¿No sabes la cantidad de cámaras que habrá? ¿Lo que dirán de ti los tabloides mañana?

Tomo aire y lo dejo escapar muy lentamente porque no me puede importar menos lo que digan los tabloides. Para él yo siempre iba hecha un asco, excepto cuando ha terminado conmigo.

-Está bien. Pero quiero lucir natural. ¿Vale? No quiero ir como una puerta.

-No le hagas caso a Ger, no vas hecha un asco. Para él llevar menos de un kilo de porquería en la cara es ir hecho un asco. -Dijo Belladona acercándose.- Buenos días, Izzy.

Noto un cierto tono inquisidor en esa última frase y me preparo para una posible reprimenda por saltarme la sesión de gimnasia.

-Buenos días, Bel. Siento haberte dejado plantada. Es un día especial y...

-No hace falta que te excuses. Lo entiendo. -Me corta. Y yo no puedo evitar pensar que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.- ¿Es crema de mantequilla eso de tu nariz?

Inmediatamente pienso en el cupcake, y mientras me excuso y me limpio la nariz con la manga de mi camiseta, haciendo que Gersius se exalte, me empiezo a preguntar si me indultará también por ese otro pecado. Al no decir nada, deduzco que sí. Ya pagaré mi penitencia mañana con una sesión intensiva.

-¿Dónde está mamá? -Pregunto.

Y como si hubiese sentido que la estaba nombrando, aparece por la puerta.

-Izzy, cielo... -Dice con el tono y la mirada que alguien emplearía con un moribundo.- No puedo creer que nos estén haciendo esto. Alguien como tú debería estar fuera de esa horrorosa Cosecha.

Mi madre estaba aplastando sin cesar su bola roja anti estrés. Gersius concuerda con ella y ambos se enfrascan en una conversación sobre cosas que podría estar haciendo en este momento de no ser por la Cosecha.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Me pregunta Belladona.

-Um... como si estuviese a punto de rodar una escena de riesgo. -Contesté. No me lo tuve que pensar mucho porque es una sensación que conozco bien.

Algo que todos saben de mí es que me niego a utilizar dobles. Esto ha desembocado en alguna que otra consecuencia indeseada, pero me gusta jugármela. Es uno de los pocos momentos donde en mi ordenada y rígida vida, algo podría escaparse al control de todos. Tal vez por eso me gusta hacer puenting y paracaidismo. Saber que mi nombre podría ser el escogido entre todo el montón también lo hace y la sensación es similar.

-¿No tienes ni siquiera un poco de miedo? -Pregunta.

-Siempre lo tengo. Pero no me desagrada. Sin esos inesperados toques de emoción el mundo sería muy aburrido.

Belladona ríe.

-Desconozco de qué película has sacado esa frase. Pero me gusta.

Cuando le voy a contestar que no lo he sacado de ninguna parte, Gersius se me acerca por detrás y me agarra de los hombros.

-Hora de prepararte. Recuerda que antes de salir van a pasar lista.

No me gusta que lo haga pero tal vez sea porque es un día especial, no tengo ganas de discutir con él. Entramos a mi habitación y me siento en la silla frente al tocador. Veo a Gersius dejar su maletín sobre el mismo, abrirlo y sacar un tubo de corrector. Inmediatamente le agarro la mano y la retiro de mí.

-Dije, look natural. -Le recuerdo.

-Pero los brillos... los poros... las cámaras...

-No. -Repito firmemente. Ya le dejé pasar que me arrastrase a prepararme en medio de una conversación. Si por él fuera, yo hace mucho tiempo que tendría la cara llena de esos ridículos tatuajes que tan de moda están.

Gersius suspira, deja de nuevo el tubo rosado en el maletín y procede a delinearme los ojos.

Me vestí lo más casual que pude. Pantalones blancos ajustados, camiseta de rayas azules y blancas, y sandalias blancas. También mis gafas de sol. No hay que llamar la atención. Después de eso, Gersius me ayuda a hacerme una cola de caballo y me miro al espejo satisfecha. Creo que con esto podré perderme entre la multitud.

-Bien. ¿No crees? -Digo.

-Ay Izzy... hagas lo que hagas siempre vas a resaltar. Lo llevas en la sangre...

Él sabe que pasar desapercibida es importante para mí. Pero se que no lo comparte. De vuelta afuera, me despido de todos. Están más nerviosos que yo y trato de hacer de ello algo divertido. La Cosecha empezará a las 2 en punto en la Gran Plaza de Capitol Hill. Aún no se cómo lo van a hacer. Solo sé que nos debemos reunir en la estación de tranvía, donde pasarán lista y unos Agentes de la Paz nos escoltarán desde allí hasta Capitol Hill.

Cuando llego al lugar me doy cuenta de que es peor de lo que pensaba. Somos muy pocos y eso aumenta mis posibilidades. Ni modo. Después de asegurarse de que ninguno de nosotros falta, subimos al tranvía y nos ponemos en marcha. Conozco a la mayor parte de ellos, pero prefiero no hacer tema de conversación y por eso, me cambio de vagón a esperar que lleguemos. El viaje se prolonga por 20 minutos en los que apenas aparto la vista de la ventana. Al llegar, nos escoltan hasta la Gran Plaza y nos piden que nos quedemos juntos. Nuestro grupo está en la parte derecha, casi pegado a uno de los bordes. Va a ser difícil para dos de nosotros pasar entre todo ese mar de gente, pero los que se coloquen atrás lo tendrán peor.

Procuro perderme en mis pensamientos durante las cosechas de Capitol Hill, Lakeside, Wintertown, Great Mall y Carnation Crest, prefiero no empatizar con los cosechados. Los sextos somos nosotros. En cuanto aparece la que será escolta del Área 6, como así han bautizado a Star Valley, noto como el corazón se me acelera. Es una mujer que se hace llamar Luna, con la piel azul marino y el pelo puntiagudo tintado de celeste. Lleva pequeñas estrellitas amarillas tatuadas en sus brazos y cara. Muy apropiado.

-¡Y no podía haberme tocado un área mejor para representar! ¿Dónde están los chicos de Star Valley? Quiero verlos con las manitos bien arriba.-Grita. ¿Dónde se piensa que está, en un concierto?- Supongo que todos aquí ya saben cómo funcionan los Juegos del Hambre. Mi cometido es escoger a los tributos que representarán al Área 6, y organizar su agenda de compromisos hasta que sean enviados a la Arena. ¡Qué emoción, estar durante una semana con dos posibles celebridades!

"Qué bonita anécdota para contar a los nietos." Pienso rodando los ojos.

-Como manda el protocolo... las damas primero.

Luna se dirige hacia la urna de las chicas que en verdad solo contiene un puñado de papeles. Veo algunos chicos alrededor de mí abrazarse. Algunos también lloran. La escolta agarra un papel y lanza un grito al abrirlo, abre mucho los ojos y se encamina temblorosa al micrófono.

-Isamere... -Dice.- Isamere Gates...

Yo...

Oigo gritos procedentes de todas partes de la plaza. La gente está gritando "Izzy", "Baylie" y otros nombres que he tenido en diferentes películas y series. Lentamente, me quito las gafas de sol y las cuelgo del cuello de mi camisa. A mis espaldas escucho una risita. Al mirar hacia atrás, veo dos chicas mirándome con triunfo y autosuficiencia. No son de Star Valley, no las he visto en mi vida, pero sin que eso sea un inconveniente, se han permitido el lujo de odiarme. A veces me pregunto si las prefiero a todos los que se me acercan por interés. Al menos sus sentimientos, aunque negativos, son sinceros.

No se si es por motivo del pánico o la emoción, o ambos entremezclados, pero siento la adrenalina empezar a fluir por mis venas cuando me pongo a caminar lentamente, rumbo al escenario. Siento las manos de mucha gente rozando mis hombros, pero los ignoro. También los gritos. Imagino por un momento que estoy promocionando mi última película. Aunque sé que esto y lo que me espera, es real. No habrá efectos especiales, y los caídos no se darán una ducha para quitarse la sangre falsa y se irán a su casa.

-...Izzy... eres tan bella en persona... -Me dice Luna, quien parece haber perdido todo su entusiasmo inicial.- Ciudadanos del Capitolio, les presento a su tributo femenino de Star Valley, Isamere Gates...

Veo las manos de Luna temblar mientras mete la mano en la urna de los chicos, y pienso que la suerte ya está echada. Si salgo de esta, tal vez pueda tomar de una vez las riendas de mi vida, y dejar de hacer lo que quieren los demás. Panem quiere espectáculo y es lo que tendrán... solo que esta vez no habrá guión. Seré 100% yo misma. Isamere Gates. Izzy.

No nos conocemos mucho, pero tras Baylie y todas las demás chicas a las que he dado vida, sé que ella está ahí. En alguna parte.

* * *

><p><strong>Myle Lavrov<strong>

**12 años, Lakeside**

* * *

><p>-¿Puedo tocarlo? - Me dice la chica.<p>

Nunca antes la había visto. Tiene el cabello rubio muy claro con las puntas rosas, un aro en el labio y un vestido rosa fosforescente con medias amarillas.

-Claro. -Le contesto.

Ella sonríe y rasca detrás de las orejas a Myau, que está durmiendo en mi regazo. Al sentir la caricia, él abre un poco los ojos, se estira y se vuelve a acurrucar.

-Qué lindo y suave...

Yo asiento y tras acariciarlo un poco más, ella se despide y se va de nuevo con sus amigos, que están sentados sobre el césped con las piernas cruzadas.

No suelo salir solo de casa porque a mis padres no les gusta que lo haga, pero hoy lo he tenido que hacer porque no me gusta verlos tristes. Nunca los había visto así, y a mí me entristece también. Esta mañana ha sido especialmente dura para ellos así que tomé a Myau en brazos y me vine al parque un rato.

No está lejos de donde vivo, tan solo a una calle. Es un lugar bonito, hay mesas de picnic, árboles que dan sombra, flores y pavos reales sueltos. Siempre hay muchos chicos mayores conversando, o practicando malabares, leyendo, pintando, escribiendo... algunos también fuman o toman otras cosas, por eso no me dejan venir solo.

Hoy también se nota distinto aquí. La gente se siente mal porque es la Cosecha y les cuesta sonreir. El único que está como siempre es mi gatito, él no entiende lo que está pasando por eso sigue contento. Está acostumbrado a que lo lleve conmigo y no ha protestado. Me tranquiliza que esté conmigo, creo que él es capaz de notar mi estado de ánimo porque he notado que estos días a penas se ha separado de mí.

Una mano se posa en mi hombro y cuando miro hacia atrás, veo a mi padre.

-Hola Myle. -Dice sentándose a mi lado en el banco.

-Hola papá. Siento haber venido sin permiso. -Digo mirando al suelo. Mis padres nunca me regañan ni me castigan pero siempre que hago algo que no les gusta me lo hacen saber y me explican por qué no debo hacerlo más. Tras eso yo sigo haciendo preguntas hasta que me quedo satisfecho con su respuesta.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Me pregunta en tono amable.

-Es solo que no me gusta ver llorar a mamá por mi culpa...

Mi padre sonríe brevemente y me pasa el brazo por el hombro.

-¿Quieres que demos un paseo? -Dice.

-Sí.

Nos ponemos en pie y caminamos a paso lento en dirección al lago.

-No es por tu culpa Myle, no es una situación que tú hayas provocado. Es normal que la gente se preocupe cuando sus seres queridos están en peligro.

-Entonces si no es mía ¿De quién es la culpa?

Papá se queda callado por un momento mirando hacia adelante con el ceño fruncido.

-Esa es una buena pregunta. ¿Tú de quién crees que es?

Soy yo quien se queda pensativo esa vez. El año pasado hubo una guerra y mis padres se volvieron a preocupar mucho. Ví por la televisión todos esos edificios destruidos e incendios. Yo también tenía mucho miedo porque a veces escuchaba explosiones en la distancia y no sabía lo que era. Pero la guerra no llegó a Lakeside. Tal vez una cosa estaba relacionada con la otra.

-De la guerra. -Dije.

-Bueno... -Contesta papá.- No vas mal encaminado. Después de la guerra unos señores hicieron renunciar al presidente y tomaron su puesto. Desde entonces las cosas han cambiado un poco. ¿Has oído las conversaciones entre yo y mamá sobre conseguir un segundo empleo?

-Sí.

Papá y mamá han estado hablando mucho sobre eso últimamente. Ellos son profesores de ballet, pero muchos alumnos se han ido después de la guerra porque no se lo pueden permitir. Por eso no ganan tanto dinero como antes.

-Pues, desde que señores tomaron el puesto del presidente, muchas cosas han cambiado. Hay gente que está muy enfadada por esos cambios y ha hecho cosas muy malas. Y los Juegos del Hambre es la forma que tienen de castigar a esas personas.

Algo no me convencía en su explicación.

-No entiendo. Si esas personas han hecho cosas malas... ¿Por qué nos castigan a nosotros?

-Supongo que... cuando castigar a los inocentes es el único método de mantener el orden que conoces, no se puede ver más allá. Para los nuevos gobernantes, es difícil gobernar desde el respeto porque ellos no han conocido otra cosa. ¿Entiendes? Es como cuando alguien ha estado realizando un paso de baile mal durante mucho tiempo y nadie le ha corregido, le costará hacerlo bien más que a alguien que deba a empezar a aprenderlo desde cero.

-Creo que ya lo entiendo.

Eso último era verdad, era algo que le podía pasar a cualquiera. A veces el fallo es tan pequeño que el profesor no se da cuenta si no pone mucha atención y para cuando lo intenta corregir, entonces ya es demasiado tarde.

Llegamos al lago y nos encontramos con algo extraño. La gente ha hecho una cadena uniendo sus manos paralela a la balaustrada que hay junto a la orilla. No entiendo por qué lo hacen pero antes de que pueda preguntarle a papá, él me lo dice.

-Están protestando por los Juegos del Hambre uniendo sus manos. Tal y como lo hicieron los Vencedores en el Vasallaje.

No solía ver los Juegos del Hambre porque mis padres piensan que eran demasiado violentos para mí. Tampoco me dejaban ver los desfiles. Era la única parte que me gustaba porque todos llevaban disfraces y algunos eran muy bonitos. Mis favoritos eran los del Distrito 4 porque me recordaba a Lakeside.

-¿Crees que funcionará? -Le pregunto.

-No lo se. Pero ojalá lo haga. Ojala...

-En el Vasallaje no funcionó. -Digo, e inmediatamente me arrepiento.

Mi padre no dice nada. Ambos nos quedamos mirando la cadena humana y escuchando las frases que cantan a coro hasta que por fin decidimos regresar a casa. Ojalá funcione.

Una vez en casa, mamá nos recibe efusivamente. Tiene los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y su cara está muy pálida. Me abraza como si no me hubiese visto en años y me pregunta por qué me fui sin avisar. Cuando le digo que no me gusta verla triste me doy cuenta de que no debería haber dicho eso tampoco. Dos lágrimas caen de sus ojos y me vuelve a abrazar aún más fuerte que antes.

-Myle, ve a cambiarte. -Me dice papá.- Pronto vendrán a pasar lista.

Yo le obedezco sin decir nada. En cuanto oye el sonido de mis pasos en la escalera, Myau se levanta de donde está sentado y se viene detrás de mí. Siempre lo hace cuando vengo de la escuela. Mi habitación está en la segunda planta de la casa, tiene unas vistas muy bonitas porque tras las demás líneas de casas se puede ver el lago. Junto a mi ventana hay un árbol que da mucha sombra en verano, tiene varios nidos así que también se puede escuchar el cantar de los pájaros. A Myau le gusta seguirlos atentamente con la mirada pero nunca los ha atacado. Creo que es un gato muy vago, aunque a mí tampoco me gustaría que fuera por ahí cazando pájaros. Me apenaría mucho.

Myau sabe que cuando vengo de la escuela, me acuesto en la cama a leer un libro, y entonces él se hace un ovillo a mi lado y duerme una siesta. En cuanto no lo hago, se da cuenta de que algo raro pasa. Viene hacia mí y se frota contra mis piernas.

-No habrá siesta hoy, Myau...

Él sigue frotándose contra mí. Puedo escuchar su ronroneo insistiéndome para seguir la rutina diaria. Me dije a mí mismo que sería positivo pero ¿Qué haré si salgo cosechado? ¿Qué hará Myau? Desde que nos lo dieron hace algunos años hemos sido inseparables. En el parque cercano a casa me suelen llamar "El chico del gato" porque siempre que salimos a pasear todos lo llevo conmigo. No le gusta estar solo en casa. La gente me para y me pide tocarlo, o sacarle una foto, incluso hay quien lo ha pintado mientras juega con la pelotita en un hilo que siempre llevo en el bolsillo para él. A veces cuando lo veo girar y saltar intentando atraparla, me da la sensación de que está bailando. Como yo. Por eso siempre digo que somos gemelos.

Decido tumbarme un rato sobre la cama tras tomar de mi estantería un libro al azar. Tal vez eso calme a Myau. Inmediatamente lo siento acomodarse junto a mi costado tal y como hace siempre.

No me doy cuenta del libro que he escogido hasta que leo el título. Se llama "Los distritos". Es un libro para niños en el que hay paisajes bonitos y que explica con dibujos las industrias de cada uno. Hace años que no lo veía pero recuerdo bien cual era mi página favorita, la del Distrito 10. Lo abro por esa página observo el prado verde con unas vacas pastando a lo lejos. El sol brilla en el cielo azul surcado con unas cuantas nubes blancas que parecen de algodón. Durante años pedí a mis padres que me llevasen, me hubiese gustado ver una vaca de verdad porque en el Capitolio no hay vacas, creo. Mis padres me dijeron que visitar los distritos no es fácil. Hay viajes organizados de vez en cuando, pero son muy raros y no admiten a todo el mundo. Por eso, cuando mis padres me dijeron que no podríamos ir nunca a visitar el Distrito 10, tomé un bolígrafo y me dibujé a mí y a Myau en aquel prado. No sé cuantos años tendría por aquel entonces, tal vez cinco o séis, el dibujo se ve muy infantil aunque no he mejorado tanto. Como el libro es tan viejo, la hoja parece a punto de soltarse, algo me hace terminar de cortarla y ponerla a un lado. Tal vez me de ánimos en mi viaje a Capitol Hill.

Tras pasar un rato lavándose como hace siempre y cuando siento que Myau se ha quedado dormido me levanto de nuevo y sigo cambiándome. Hay un traje que siempre me pongo para ocasiones formales. Mamá quiere que lo lleve puesto hoy. Las clases de ballet comienzan a las 5 pero hoy no habrá por la Cosecha pues casi todo el mundo ha obtenido el día libre.

-Volveré pronto. -Le susurro a Myau. Lo acaricio por última vez y él ronronea. No me gusta dejarlo solo, es bueno que no pasa muy a menudo.

-¿Estás listo? -Dice mi padre cuando salgo. No podemos llegar tarde a la estación cuando pasen lista. Desde hace dos días el tranvía está cortado y hay muchos controles por carretera. Todos saben a cada momento quién entra y quién sale del área y para qué sale. Ayer por la noche cortaron también las carreteras porque alguna gente había tratado de huir y la asistencia es obligatoria.

Papá me acompañará a la estación y luego vendrán a recogerme ambos. Los que estamos en la Cosecha tendremos que ir solos, pero nos escoltarán en todo momento. La despedida es aún peor de lo que imaginé. Mamá no me quiere dejar ir, y papá necesita convencerla durante un rato para que me suelte, diciéndole que se está preocupando demasiado.

-No estés nervioso. -Me dice mi padre cuando estamos ya en la calle. -Será solo un momento. Ya lo verás.

No dijimos nada durante todo el trayecto, no podía parar de imaginarme que salía cosechado y cuando llegamos a la estación del tranvía, nos encontramos con un gran alboroto. Estaba lleno de Agentes de la Paz que traían a gente arrastrando. Nunca vi muchos porque Lakeside es una zona tranquila, pero aquello me impactó y mi padre y yo decidimos quedarnos apartados hasta el último momento.

Varios chicos habían sido esposados, otros estaban gritando que parasen los Juegos del Hambre y otros lloraban. Tuvieron que esposar y amordazar a unas cuantas personas más para mantener la calma. La espera se hizo interminable hasta que por fin pudieron organizar las filas para que nos tomasen una muestra de sangre. Cuando se aseguraron de que no faltaba nadie, nos hicieron pasar al tranvía. Mi padre se había quedado atrás, un cordón de plástico y varios Agentes de la Paz impedían que nadie pasara. Ví desde el interior del tranvía que me decía adiós con la mano, y yo imité el gesto.

El tranvía se puso en marcha e intenté alejarme del caos que era aquel vagón, que se iba calmando conforme avanzaba en el mismo. El último estaba casi vacío, y ahí fue donde me senté, he montado otras veces en tranvía y siempre me siento junto a la ventana para ir viendo el paisaje, me tranquiliza. Capitol Hill está cerca de Lakeside así que es un viaje corto.

Perdemos un poco más de tiempo organizando la salida. Muchos chicos no quieren salir y tienen que ser arrastrados por los Agentes de la Paz. Yo no quiero que me arrastren, por eso me apresuro. Estoy muy nervioso porque nunca he ido a ningún sitio sin mis padres y me siento perdido. No sé a dónde ir, solo sigo a los hombres que nos muestran el camino.

Cuando llegamos a la Gran Plaza, los chicos de Wintertown ya están allí. Una señora nos explicó antes de salir que estaba programado que nuestra área fuera la segunda en llegar, pero las cosas se retrasaron. Pasa un tiempo más hasta que la Cosecha comienza pero en ese tiempo me pongo muy nervioso. La Gran Plaza está llena y estamos todos muy apretados.

El vicepresidente Lovell sale al balcón y da un discurso. Nos explica que los Distritos la pasaron muy mal durante muchos años, y que hay que hacer sacrificios para alcanzar la prosperidad. Eso fue a lo que papá se refería cuando dijo que no saben hacer las cosas de otra manera.

Al discurso le sigue la cosecha de Capitol Hill. La nieta del antiguo presidente Snow sale elegida aunque no parece tener miedo. Ninguno de ellos cuatro parece tenerlo, yo estaría muy asustado. Cuando los han presentado a todos se van tras su escolta en un auto y las urnas son sustituídas. Después de eso una chica rubia con un cabello liso y tan largo que casi toca el suelo se presenta.

-¡Hola Panem, hola Lakeside, me llamo Bouquet y seré su escolta, mi signo es Libra y mi color favorito es el rojo! ¡Comencemos con la cosecha!

La chica elegida se llama Malenie Doree. Pasa por mi lado en su camino hacia el escenario. No la puedo seguir con la vista pero algo pasa, no puedo verlo porque estoy rodeado de personas altas. Dos Agentes de la Paz la suben al escenario y la sientan en una silla, donde se queda con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, sujetando su cabeza con las manos. Bouquet la sacude del brazo pero ella se queda muy quieta, como una muñeca. Después consulta su reloj y se apresura a sacar un papel de la urna de los chicos.

-¡Myle Lavrov!

Al escuchar mi nombre me pongo muy nervioso. El peor de mis temores se ha cumplido y noto como me pongo a temblar y a sudar. Siento esa presión en el pecho que siempre me da al hacer una presentación ante muchas personas, y eso es lo que trato de imaginar. Que tan solo tengo que salir al escenario a hacer otra de mis presentaciones. No es más que eso...

Y gracias a esos pensamientos logro abrirme paso y subir al escenario sin romper a llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Cain Delfos<strong>

**17 años, Peace Road**

* * *

><p>"Cain... no hagas nada precipitado"<p>

Las últimas palabras de Madre antes de despedirme de ella para ir a la Gran Cosecha resuenan en mi cabeza. Ella como tantas otras veces, supo intuir lo que estaba pensando. Nuestra despedida, más emotiva que de costumbre, la hizo sospechar. Pero era la última vez que la iba a ver posiblemente, y debía ser así.

Desde que se anunciaron los Juegos del Hambre ella ha sido quien se ha llevado la peor parte. Nuestra madre ha probado su eficiencia más de una vez como miembro del ministerio de economía y finanzas de Panem. Pero cuando se hizo el cambio de gobierno, fue degradada a una simple contable en el mismo ministerio. Tal vez no ha sido despedida por eso a pesar de su apellido. Hubo un juicio contra todos los altos cargos tras la revolución, pero ella salió absuelta. Eso fue ya en época de Paylor. Aún tengo mis dudas de si hubiese tenido la misma suerte con Alma Coin, y "La Purga". Aún contando con el hecho de que mi difunto padre siempre apoyó la causa rebelde. El número de sentencias culpables se redujo a más de la mitad tras su corto período al mando del país.

En cuanto a mi hermano Abel, él tampoco lo ha pasado bien. Está muy afectado desde que perdió su empleo. La caída del Cetrero cambió algunas cosas. En el ministerio corría el rumor que mi hermano estaba cooperando con él, y por eso decidieron prescindir de él. Ver a mi hermano tan afectado, hizo que la ira surgiese en mí, y al día siguiente fui a Capitol Hill dispuesto a hablar con quien hiciera falta para hacer justicia por él. ¡Era absurdo! Lo despidieron sin hacerle un juicio justo ni tener pruebas. ¿Cómo podía mi hermano colaborar con el Cetrero después de lo que nuestro padre luchó por la causa rebelde, incluso dando su vida por ella?

Hablé con el jefe directo de mi hermano. El cual me dijo que la decisión venía de arriba.

-Pareces un buen chico, pero el nuevo gobierno no puede permitirse más fallos. No podemos tener a un potencial agente doble contratado.

-Nadie conoce mejor a mi hermano que yo. -Le dije. -Él jamás haría algo así. Jamás.

Y ahí terminó nuestra conversación, porque no estaba dispuesto a aguantar más tonterías. Volví a Peace Road furioso, con la sensación de haberle fallado a Abel y dispuesto a conseguir pruebas para limpiar su honor. También le mandé al vicepresidente Lovell varios mensajes, pero solo obtuve como respuesta uno diciendo que se había estudiado el caso, y la decisión no se iba a cambiar.

Mi hermano siguió deprimido por culpa de esta injusticia. Apenas salía de su habitación, descuidaba su imagen y no comía. Para colmo de males, la idea de los Juegos del Hambre lo aterrorizaba. Más de una vez me contó entre lágrimas que él iba a salir cosechado.

-No seas tan fatalista. -Dije para animarlo.

-Eres muy ingenuo, querido hermano. -Me contestó.- Estoy en su punto de mira. Lo se... no pararán hasta que no me vean muerto. Se filtraron datos al Cetrero y me culparon a mí a pesar de que éramos decenas de personas con acceso a dichos datos. No pueden enviarme a juicio hasta que no obtengan pruebas y sin embargo, ahí está la Cosecha... tan imparcial y perfecta para hacerlo parecer cosa del azar.

-No tienes evidencia de que eso vaya a ser así.

-¡Me lo insinuaron! Tú no estabas allí. Yo sí, sufriendo toda esa presión. Sé lo que es un montaje en cuanto lo veo. Lo he visto otras veces, y siempre acaba con esa persona desapareciendo del mapa en condiciones misteriosas.

-Abel, escucha. Ya no está Coiolanus Snow al poder.

Mi hermano se mordió los labios, y se tomó un tiempo para responder, mirando a las sábanas.

-Sal, hermano. Por favor. -Dijo al fin.- Quiero estar solo.

Me fui de su habitación echando un último vistazo atrás. Abel estaba encogido en su cama abrazándose las rodillas.

Dicen que los hermanos mayores deben proteger a los pequeños. En nuestro caso es al revés. Mi hermano siempre ha sido el dulce de los dos, el tranquilo y reservado. Yo era todo lo contrario, ni siquiera nos parecíamos en el físico, él pelirrojo y yo castaño, él ojos oscuros y yo ojos claros. A pesar de nuestras diferencias siempre nos llevamos bien, compartíamos todo. Él ha sufrido varios sucesos traumáticos en la vida que lo han marcado volviéndolo cada vez más taciturno. Por ejemplo con 12 años, vio a uno de nuestros Avox morir delante de sus ojos y siempre se culpó por lo sucedido. Al final termina saliendo adelante, pero le cuesta mucho a pesar de que en la familia lo hemos apoyado.

Ví poco a mi hermano estos últimos meses. Yo andaba preocupado con asuntos de trabajo, ya que la nueva abolición de los Avox ha traído bastantes cambios a Peace Road. Todos los expedientes y casos relacionados con cada Avox existente debieron de ser revisados uno a uno. La mayoría de ellos consiguió la libertad y se le restablecieron sus derechos y ahora era nuestro deber asegurarnos de que dicho estatus era respetado, y los ciudadanos mutilados tratados con dignidad.

Cada vez que nos veíamos, él volvía al tema de la Cosecha. Yo siempre le quitaba importancia pensando que estaba símplemente paranoico, pero con el tiempo empecé a ver las cosas desde su perspectiva... ¿Y si de verdad iban a arreglarla en su contra? Con Paylor esto no habría pasado en primer lugar. Pero ella está convaleciente ahora, Ibrahim Lovell sigue ejerciendo de presidente temporal y por él no pondría la mano en el fuego. Si es capaz de devolver a la vida los Juegos del Hambre, también lo es de manipular los resultados del sorteo.

Yo intentaba arrastrarlo en algún tipo de protesta.

-No importa, hermano. No más protestas. Es el castigo del Capitolio y ya estoy empezando a aceptarlo. Los Distritos quieren vernos sangrar, quieren vernos morir. Es injusto, lo sé. Pero si mi muerte puede acabar con todo esto... si mi muerte puede librar a futuras generaciones de los Juegos del Hambre, entonces estoy dispuesto a soportar mi destino. A pagar por los errores de nuestros gobernantes.

-¡No! Abel, no hables así. Haremos una cosa. Yo iré en tu lugar. Yo tengo más posibilidades que tú, tengo la disciplina y el entrenamiento necesarios para poder salir de la Arena con vida a diferencia de ti.

Abel sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo aceptaré. Es cosa mía y no es justo arrastrarte en ello.

Y por más que insistí no pude sacarlo de ahí. Quería hacerle ver que un funcionario como él no pasaría del Baño de Sangre. También lo hacía por nuestra madre. No quería que se tuviera que vestir de luto otra vez por uno de sus hijos, después de perder a su esposo. Si él iba era lo que seguramente iba a pasar, sin embargo yo sí que podría hacerme con la victoria. Fue por ella por lo que Abel me pidió dejar el tema de lado. Y así lo hice aunque mi opinión no cambió.

Nuestra rutina siguió su curso hasta ayer por la tarde. Mi hermano fue voluntariamente a afeitarse y arreglarse sin que yo lo tuviese que sacar de su habitación después de insistirle.

- He pensado algo. ¿Por qué no vamos hermano a celebrar la que posiblemente será nuestra última noche juntos? Yo invito. -Dijo.

Yo dejé de teclear el mensaje que estaba escribiendo, giré la silla y lo miré.

-De acuerdo. Hace tiempo que no salimos juntos. Será divertido. -Respondí.

Fuimos a uno de los únicos restaurantes de Peace Road. Pensábamos ir al Mall a divertirnos un poco, pero el transporte público estaba cortado. El local estaba algo más lleno de lo planeado. Más gente había decidido celebrar lo que podría ser la última noche de su vida tal y como la conocían. Abel y yo comenzamos a hablar del pasado. De los viajes que hicimos juntos en familia o de pequeñas anécdotas de la vida diaria, muchas de las cuales yo ya no recordaba, pero Abel siempre tuvo mejor memoria que yo para esas cosas. Bebimos un poco de más, pero solo a Abel se le ocurre pedir otra botella de vino justo al final.

Tal vez es por mi estilo de vida y cuidada alimentación, pero yo tolero el alcohol un poco mejor que mi hermano. Al salir del restaurante, tuve que agarrarlo de los hombros, iba diciendo tonterías, cosas que no diría estando sobrio como insultos a los Distritos o al nuevo gobierno. Lo ha pasado muy mal últimamente y con los nervios del día siguiente es normal que el alcohol lo haga quebrarse un poco.

Pero lo que pasó después me tomó completamente desprevenido. Abel se apoyó en un auto aparcado para recuperar un equilibrio, un convertible blanco, e inmediatamente la alarma del mismo se puso a sonar.

Un grupo de chicos que había unos metros más adelante se volvió hacia nosotros gritando. Uno de ellos, empujó a mi hermano y le gritó qué le estaba haciendo a su auto. Mi hermano perdió el control y le insultó a él y al auto. Otra cosa que no era propia de él, no debía haberlo dejado beber tanto. Nervios de la cosecha y alcohol no son una buena combinación.

El tipo se enfadó aún más y dio un puñetazo a Abel en la barbilla que lo tiró al suelo, para acto seguido poner la bota sobre su cuello. Ahí fue cuando intervine. Separé al tipo de mi hermano por las buenas e intenté calmarlo, pero después de esquivar dos de sus puñetazos, fue él quien recibió uno mío. En cuanto saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo con intención de llamar a las autoridades, fue cuando se le pasaron las ganas de pelear y comenzó a usar la vía diplomática. Los dejé irse después de escuchar una historia de cómo pensó que éramos ladrones, precisamente aquí en Peace Road, la zona más vigilada de Panem y donde los demás ciudadanos no tienen acceso libre. Deben de ser nuevos, todos los días se ve gente nueva debido a los cambios. Igualmente me quedé con su matrícula con la intención de dar parte de la agresión.

Tras librarnos de ellos, me centré en Abel. Seguía tirado en el suelo y cuando me aseguré de que no tenía nada serio, lo acerqué hasta el ambulatorio más cercano, de donde salí unas horas después con él llevando un collarín en el cuello.

Y ahí fue cuando llegué a la conclusión de que las pocas oportunidades que tenía mi hermano de ganar, se habían esfumado completamente tras su lesión. No había elección. Tenía que ser yo quien fuese a los juegos.

-Hermano. -Dice Abel sacudiéndome el hombro. La espera a que llegue la cosecha de Peace Road ha sido tediosa, pero cuando miro al escenario veo a los chicos de Emerald End bajando del mismo tras su escolta. -Casi es nuestro turno. Recuerda lo que dijo Madre. No hagas nada precipitado.

Yo no le contesto. Porque no estoy de humor para discutir otra vez sobre eso, igual que en la mañana. Recuerdo muy bien lo que nos dijo, pero ya lo tengo decidido. Desde el momento en que Abel se lesionó unos cuantos ligamentos en su cuello al caer al suelo anoche, debo tomar su lugar forzosamente. Es la única posibilidad de asegurar la supervivencia de ambos. Padre lo hubiese aprobado.

La Gran Plaza está a rebosar. Jamás la había visto así de llena, ni siquiera el día del Baño de Sangre cuando ponen una enorme pantalla la cual retiran al terminar los Juegos. Al principio pensé que no habría sitio para nosotros. Oí que somos el grupo menos numeroso pero apretujándonos un poco más, los chicos de Serenity Ville pudieron pasar.

-Qué fastidio estar todo el rato de pie, seguro es el castigo de consolación para los que no salieron elegidos. -Dice Abel.

Mi hermano se ha estado quejando de eso durante toda la cosecha. Yo estoy acostumbrado a estar de pie por largos períodos de tiempo pero él no.

Trago saliva cuando los chicos de Sparkly Lane se van junto con su escolta. El ritual que ya hemos visto nueve veces se repite. Cambian las urnas y nuestro escolta se acerca. Es un hombre extraño. No tiene esa delicadeza casi femenina que suelen tener los escoltas masculinos históricamente. Tiene rastas y vello facial. Es difícil distinguirlo desde aquí pero diría que tiene adornos raros en la barba y en el pelo.

El hombre se presenta como René, y me doy cuenta de que aunque su aspecto se ve diferente, sus modos y forma de hablar sí que son los propios de un escolta normal.

-¡Pliam Enkerman!

La hija de Leolath... no la conozco personalmente pero conozco a su padre el juez, debe de serlo, es el único Enkerman de la zona y sé que tenía una hija. Es difícil ver a la chica avanzar entre tanta gente, pero cuando finalmente llega me doy cuenta de que su cara está blanca como el papel, pero mantiene la calma.

En cuanto René se acerca a la urna de los chicos me preparo para alzar el brazo. Abel hace algo inesperado y me agarra la mano, apretándomela muy fuerte.

-¡Abel Delfos-Siresnow! -Grita René.

En ese momento alzo el brazo pero mi hermano me lo baja.

-No. -Me susurra.

Lo miro intentar abrirse paso entre la multitud, temblando cual hoja, y de repente, se le doblan las rodillas y cae al suelo.

-¡Abel! -Grito haciendo que todos se volteen a ver la escena. Me acerco a él y reviso su collarín. Está sollozando como un niño pequeño. Jamás lo vi así. Esto es demasiado para él.

Un grupo de Agentes de la Paz se nos acerca e intentan levantar a Abel por la fuerza.

-¡Dejenlo! -Les digo. Ellos me conocen, conocían a mi padre y es indignante ver que eso no tiene ninguna importancia para ellos en un momento así. -¿No ven que está herido? ¡¿Qué clase de persona manda a alguien herido a los Juegos del Hambre?! ¡Es indignante!

-Así es la vida muchacho. -Me dice uno.

Muchacho... de seguro no me habría llamado así si supiese que mi padre una vez fue su superior. No puedo dejar a mi hermano ir a los Juegos, no importa que él se niegue, simplemente no puedo.

-¡Me presento voluntario! -Grito. Aunque creo que nadie, a parte de los que están a mi lado me han oído con todo el alboroto.

Camino abriéndome paso bruscamente entre la multitud. Profiriendo disculpas a mi paso pues más de uno se lleva un empujón de mi parte, pero es la vida de mi hermano la que está en peligro. Subo al escenario y me coloco junto a René. Por un momento mis ojos caen en Pliam, quien me mira extrañada.

-¡Encantado de conocerte, Abel! -Dice el escolta con una sonrisa que se hiela cuando le contesto.

-No soy Abel. Soy Cain Delfos-Siresnow y apelo a mi derecho de presentarme voluntario como tributo.

-¡ALTO! -Un grito femenino a mis espaldas me hace girarme. Desde el edificio presidencial, una mujer en uno de los balcones está gritando. Creo que es Johanna Mason, una vencedora. Está diciendo más cosas pero no logro entenderla, se la ve muy enfadada. Como si fuese ella quien quisiese ver a mi hermano aquí, por alguna razón.

René se queda quieto un momento, como una estatua, con sus brazos extendidos en posiciones extrañas. Unos segundos después se encoge de hombros y se acerca al micrófono girando su cuerpo de forma teatral.

-Les presento a los tributos de Peace Road. -Dice con un tono profesional carente de la jovialidad inicial que lo caracterizaba. -Un aplauso para Pliam Enkerman y Cain Delfos-Siresnow.

* * *

><p><strong>Malenie Doree<strong>

**15 años, Lakeside**

* * *

><p>A Hana le gusta ver como pinto. La mañana es mi hora para pintar, y ella siempre se sienta a mi lado callada, viendo cómo mi pincel se desliza por el lienzo, dando vida a los elementos de mi creación. Está todo en mi cabeza sólo hay que materializarlo, es algo que se me da bien. Pienso en imágenes más que en palabras, y mi mano sabe cómo ser fiel a esas imágenes. Hoy pinto un atardecer lluvioso a orillas del lago en un día de otoño. Los árboles de la izquierda ya se han teñido de marrón, las luces de las farolas se reflejan en el agua y en el centro, por el paseo hay una pareja caminando de espaldas. La chica lleva un paraguas y se apoya sobre el hombro del chico. Resalto el brillo de los colores del suelo para aumentar la sensación de que está mojado, y doy por terminada mi obra. Ésta me ha llevado varios días y calculaba que tardaría un par más, pero si me cosechan y la dejo inconclusa no me lo podré quitar de la cabeza.<p>

-¡Terminé! -Anuncio a mi única espectadora.

-Es bonita... -Me dice Hana sentada a mi lado, apoyada en la pared del centro de acogida en el que vivimos.

Le sonrío, y es entonces cuando veo al monstruo salir del agua del lago en mi recién terminada pintura. Primero saca sus grandes tentáculos negros. Luego la cabeza, con una boca llena de dientes afilados y un par de ojos amarillos. Sé que va a matar a la pareja, y se los llevará al fondo del lago para devorarlos.

-¡NO! -Grito. Y Hana me quita el pincel porque sabe que lo que quiera que sea que he visto, voy a intentar agregarlo al cuadro, y sabe que será algo feo. No quiero hacerla llorar otra vez. Creo que la sangre le trae malos recuerdos.

Hana tiene nueve años menos que yo, pero ya no tiene a nadie. La rebelión se llevó a sus padres en un bombardeo inesperado en pleno Capitol Hill donde casi también muere ella... ahora andan buscando a algún pariente vivo que pueda llevársela, pero enmedio de todo este caos es difícil. Ella es simpática y agradable, pero carece de esa alegría vital que tienen la mayoría de los niños de su edad, y a veces me apeno yo sola pensando en todo lo que ha tenido que vivir esta chica. Las circunstancias la han cambiado igual que a mí.

-¿Vamos a comer algo? -Dice limpiando mi pincel en el vaso de agua y guardándolo de nuevo en el estuche tras secarlo.

-Claro. Hay que almorzar antes de la Cosecha. -Respondo recogiendo mis cosas.

A veces me siento rara en su compañía, es la diferencia de edad, pero tras el ataque al Capitolio he perdido el contacto con todos mis antiguos amigos, y ya no sé qué fue de ellos. Tengo muchos compañeros, pero nadie a quien genuinamente pueda llamar amigo. Se podría decir que ella lo es, es mi compañera de habitación, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas por eso y porque a ella le fascinaba verme pintar. Al principio me incomodaba pero ya me he acostumbrado a su presencia. Ella tampoco parece interesada en gente de su edad así que por alguna razón, se hace lógico que estemos juntas.

Es una de las cosas que me tengo que recordar continuamente. Comer y beber. Fue un milagro que sobreviviera a mi segunda hospitalización. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy.

La primera vez que me ingresaron tendría la edad de Hana, quizá un poco más, es difícil de recordar aquella época para mí. Fue un poco después de que mis padres se divorciasen. Siendo mi padre un habitante de Carnation Crest, y mi madre de Lakeside, eran como el día y la noche. Él era analítico y serio, ella absurda y creativa. Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen y quizá fue por eso que se enamoraron, se casaron y mi padre se mudó a Lakeside.

No fue hasta un tiempo después cuando él empezó a ver las cosas que no le gustaban de ella. Mi madre no se comportaba como una madre normal con un bebé a su cargo, sino que se comportaba como una eterna adolescente, negándose a dar ese paso y madurar. Salía con adolescentes de fiesta mientras mi padre se tenía que ocupar de mí todo el día. Los traía a casa y se pasaban la cachimba unos a otros mientras yo jugaba con mis juguetes justo a su lado, e incluso a veces estaba días sin venir. Cuando su grupo de amigos crecía y daban el siguiente escalón en su vida, ella se buscaba otros nuevos.

Mi padre aguantó todo eso por mí por varios años y con una tenacidad armirable, trató de hacerla entrar en razón. De volver a desenterrar de ahí a la chica de la que se enamoró.

"Hay que vivir la vida, Jelius. No seas aguafiestas." le respondía ella.

Cuando vio que yo ya no era tan joven y dependiente, pidió el divorcio y volvió a Carnation Crest. A mi madre no pareció afectarle mucho, siguió con sus fiestas y el consumo de sustancias de todo tipo para plasmar mejor las sensaciones que sentía en su arte. Incluso empezó a comprar rastrevíspulas porque según ella, el lado oscuro y horroroso de la vida era también importante. Era feo verla gritar y retorcerse, viendo cosas desagradables que no existen. Un día consiguió a una reina. Está prohibido criarlas, pero según ella le estaba haciendo un favor a un amigo. Sabía que era peligroso acercarse a la urna que conteía el panal, pero al final la curiosidad me pudo. Las obreras no son muy vistosas pero la reina sí lo es, con su color dorado característico resplandecía entre las demás. No sé lo que me llevó a levantar la compuerta, el caso es que lo hice y ahí fue cuando las obreras se salieron... y me picaron.

Tras eso hubo un juicio en el que los propios "amigos" de mi madre testificaron contra ella cuando me encontraron tirada en el suelo con la cara y los brazos abultados. Rápidamente llamaron a la aero-ambulancia. Todo esto lo sé por mi padre, quien me lo contó tiempo después ya que desde el momento en que levanté la puerta del panal hasta que me desperté de repente en la cama de un hospital pasó más de un año.

Al verme en un sitio desconocido con tubos saliendo de mis brazos me sentí desorientada, no recordaba nada y no sabía qué hacía ahí. Pero cuando un mechón de mi propio pelo cayó hacia adelante, y noté que era largo hasta la cintura, grité. Mi pelo tal y como recordaba me llegaba a la altura de los hombros. ¿Por qué era tan largo de repente? El personal del hospital vino enseguida a atenderme y me explicaron que he estado en coma todo ese tiempo.

Mi padre dejó todo para venir a verme y cuando me vio despierta, me abrazó durante diez minutos mientras lloraba. Los médicos habían dicho que cabía la posibilidad de que no despertase nunca, era incierto pero no podían hacerme demasiadas pruebas en mi estado.

A pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo, para mí había sido como una noche de sueño. Empecé a preguntarme dónde estuvo mi mente todo ese tiempo, y llegué a la conclusión de que estuve muerta. No vi nada, ni sentí nada... aún no sé por qué volví de ese limbo de vacío.

Tras conseguir el alta me fui a vivir con mi padre, al que le habían dado mi custodia. Mi madre fue encarcelada por narcotráfico y delito de abandono de menores después del juicio. Mi padre estaba muy enojado con ella, ser irresponsable se puede entender hasta que eso perjudica a otros.

Me gustaba vivir con papá, extrañaba la atención que recibía de él cuando decidió irse de Lakeside. Estábamos muy unidos porque fue él quien me crió prácticamente desde que nací. Mi nuevo hogar era algo aburrido pero pronto solucioné eso. Mi madre me había hecho mucho mal aún sin proponérselo, pero interiormente me parecía a ella, creativa y amante de la vivacidad y el color. Nunca fui una chica de Carnation.

En mi siguiente cumpleaños, mi padre me prometió dobles regalos debido a que me había saltado uno de ellos. Le pedí pintura y brochas, y poco a poco fui transformando la casa sobria y aséptica en algo más a mi gusto. Pinté arcoiris en las paredes, pájaros, flores, estrellas... todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza. A mi padre no le importaba, pues siempre decía que mientras no fuese nada peligroso y yo fuese feliz, estaría bien. Cuando se me acabaron las paredes, me pasé a los lienzos, era como una terapia para mí. En ocasiones sentía como si mi mente estuviese intentando compensar por el año en que estuvo parada y los pensamientos me desbordaban, lo malo es que a veces esos pensamientos eran oscuros.

Yo nunca había sido así. Pero desde que volví a la vida, algo cambió en mí, y lo fui notando poco a poco. Si papá volvía un poco tarde, me imaginaba que le había pasado algo malo, si venía cansado y poco hablador, pensaba que ya no me quería y aquellos pensamientos alimentaban a los monstruos de mi cabeza.

Mi padre volvió un día del trabajo para encontrarse los arcoíris, las flores y las estrellas que pinté en la pared cubiertos de calaveras, seres oscuros de grandes ojos amarillos, arañas, cucarachas, ojos llorando sangre... no sabía de dónde venía todo eso, pero tenía que sacarlo de mi cabeza o me volvería loca. Es normal que él lo encontrara perturbador. Yo también lo encontraba, y después de hablarlo, me animó a canalizar mi inspiración de otras maneras, como la poesía o la música.

Aún cambiando de materia, a veces me resultaba difícil componer algo alegre. Mis melodías solían empezar bien pero se volvían retorcidas y siniestras conforme avanzaban. Luego comencé a juntarme con dos chicos de mi escuela, Kille y Diena. Ellos también estudiaban música y cuando terminamos la secundaria, decidimos formar una banda. Yo era la cantante, guitarrista y compositora, Kille se encargaba del bajo y el piano y Diena de la batería. Ensayábamos en casa de Kille, uno de los chicos más amables que he conocido en mi vida. Mi mejor amigo. Me apena no saber nada de él desde que salí de mi segunda hospitalización. Tampoco de Diena. Espero que estén bien o mejor dicho, espero que sigan vivos.

Es curioso lo que puede cambiar la vida de un minuto a otro. La gente cree que los cambios toman tiempo, pero no es así. Cualquier cosa puede poner tu vida del revés en un momento.

De vez en cuando tomaba el tranvía a Peace Road e iba a ver a mamá. Ella me había hecho mucho daño en el pasado, pero no es como si lo hubiese hecho a posta. Seguía siendo mi madre y yo notaba que se había arrepentido de la forma en que se comportó todos aquellos años.

Fue un tiempo después del fin del Vasallaje de los 25. Yo iba en tranvía de vuelta a Carnation Crest, y la entrada del tren a la estación es el último recuerdo de ese día. Mi cerebro ha borrado lo que pasó después, y no fue hasta que no me desperté de mi segundo coma varios meses más tarde, cuando me contaron lo que había pasado.

Esa vez, mi padre no fue a verme, y al preguntar por él me contestaron dando varios rodeos, que había muerto junto con otras muchas personas mientras me esperaba en la estación. Al parecer se había filtrado la información de que un grupo de guerrilleros liderados por Katniss Everdeen se habían infiltrado en Peace Road a liberar a algunos presos, y estaban usando el tranvía para viajar de incógnito. Es doloroso pensar que por deshacerse de ella decidieron sacrificarnos a todos. También me enteré que la dinastía Snow había caído y ahora había una nueva presidenta.

Tras mi lenta recuperación, me mandaron a un centro de acogida en mi área natal, a la espera que mi madre saliese de la cárcel en dos años más, pero no me lograba adaptar al sitio. Extrañaba a mis amigos y no podía creer que mi padre estuviese muerto, que hubiese dejado de existir. Mi padre al que adoraba, que ponía mi felicidad por delante de la suya propia, que siempre me comprendía incluso cuando estaba pasando por la peor de mis etapas... Era irreal.

-Malen... come -Dijo Hana. Se preocupa tanto por mí que se ve inapropiado. Parece que soy yo la que tiene séis años.

-Lo siento... la cosecha me puso melancólica. -Le contesto dando un bocado a mi hamburguesa. Desde que me dieron el alta he caído varias veces en una anemia bastante seria. He perdido el apetito totalmente, y soy yo quien me obligo a mí misma a comer si no quiero desmayarme por ahí. Además, aún no recuperé la pérdida de peso de cuando estuve convaleciente.

Comer con estos nervios me produce asco. Y me dejo mi comida a medias por miedo a que me siente mal.

Es difícil despedirme de Hana. Las dos sabemos muy bien que existe la posibilidad de que yo no vuelva, y siento su miedo, aunque no me lo diga. Yo también lo tengo.

-Suerte. -Dice más tarde cuando llega la hora de partir.

-Gracias. -Le respondo. Se siente raro decir algo más. Pero en cuanto salgo por la puerta noto la soledad. A pesar de mis reservas, ella es para mí algo más que mi compañera de habitación. Me gustaría que encontrasen pronto a un familiar suyo, pero cuando lo hagan, la extrañaré.

La hostilidad reina el ambiente cuando llego a la estación. La gente grita, y los Agentes de la Paz tratan de poner orden. Tienen miedo al igual que yo, pero yo no lo exteriorizo. No vale la pena porque no hay nada que hacer. Igual nos van a arrastrar a la Cosecha. Por las buenas o por las malas.

Todos se calman cuando nos hacen pasar al tranvía y se pone en marcha. Varios Agentes de la Paz nos vigilan y aunque les cuesta controlar al grupo, al final lo consiguen. Han tenido que amarrar de las manos a varios para que se estén quietos, y el salir del vagón es también una odisea.

Por fin consiguen poner orden y aunque tarde, llegamos a la Gran Plaza. A partir de ahí desconecto. Pasa mucho tiempo hasta que empieza la cosecha, pues somos demasiados. Lo bueno es que somos los segundos. Cuanto antes llegue nuestra cosecha, antes podré respirar tranquila. La espera se hace infinita y me siento con ganas de vomitar. No estoy acostumbrada a estar mucho tiempo de pie.

-Si pensaban tenernos tanto tiempo así, al menos deberían habernos traído sillas. -Comenta una chica a mi lado. Tiene razón.

-¡Hola Panem, hola Lakeside, me llamo Bouquet y seré su escolta, mi signo es Libra y mi color favorito es el rojo! ¡Comencemos con la cosecha!

Y nos llega el turno. Bouquet es una mujer de unos veintitantos, aunque es muy bajita. Su pelo es tan largo que casi le llega a los pies.

-Veamos quién es la aforunada. -Dice metiendo la mano en la urna.- ¡Malenie Doree!

En cuanto oigo mi nombre, siento miedo. Miedo, injusticia, desesperación. Trato de componerme pero no funciona. Me obligo a avanzar pero mis rodillas se han vuelto de algodón. Aprieto los puños, como si eso me fuera a salvar del oscuro desastre que se me avecina. El mundo se oscurece, como una de esas películas en las que el protagonista muere en primera persona. Quizá me estoy muriendo de verdad. Bouquet pierde el pelo, sus ojos se vuelven grandes y amarillos, sus dientes grandes y afilados y su piel negra. Sus brazos, ahora convertidos en tentáculos se estiran. Quieren atraparme.

-¡NO...! -Grito con mis últimas fuerzas, mientras me derrumbo en el suelo como una marioneta a la que le han cortado las cuerdas.

Mi perecepción se nubla aún más y con un último esfuerzo, logro pellizcarme el brazo pero no me despierto de esta pesadilla. Algo me empuja para obligarme a levantarme pero lo ignoro. Después me levanta en peso y me lleva al escenario. No sé que es. Tal vez los tentáculos de mi escolta.

* * *

><p><strong>Les presento a los primeros 6 tributos. Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo a cada uno de ellos. Gracias por enviarlos. Las actualizaciones van a ser lentas, porque escribo lento, pero pronto subiré al blog algo, cortesía de Peetkat, y al que he agregado una línea más de información de todos los tributos para que no haya que esperar tanto para conocer algo más de ellos. Sobre todo los de las cosechas 3 y 4.<br>**

**Como son chicos del Capitolio, me tomé la libertad de explayarme un poco explicando sus vidas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me gustaría saber:<strong>

**El tributo que más os ha llamado la atención de estos 6.**

**1 tributo del blog (link en mi perfil) que os gustaría ver en el segundo capítulo de cosechas. Ya tengo a 5 de ellos elegidos y el sexto se decidirá con el que más resalte. O si es uno de los que ya iban a ir, se pasará a los posteriores.**

* * *

><p><strong>A veces cuando escribo se me ocurren cosas estúpidas, así que me gustaría compartir esta toma falsa con ustedes...<strong>

El ritual que ya hemos visto nueve veces se repite. Cambian las urnas y nuestro escolta se acerca. Es un hombre extraño. No tiene esa delicadeza casi femenina que suelen tener los escoltas masculinos históricamente. Tiene rastas y vello facial. Es difícil distinguirlo desde aquí pero diría que tiene adornos raros en la barba y en el pelo. Debe de ser un fan de Piratas del Caribe, parece que le ha copiado el look a Jack Sparrow.

-CAPITÁN Jack Sparrow, hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ya sí. Gracias por su paciencia y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. :D<strong>


	4. Cosechas - Parte 2

_"Dondequiera que estén las huellas del Maestro, allí los oídos del que es apto para recibir sus enseñanzas se abren de par en par. Del mismo modo, cuando el oído sea capaz de oír, será cuando vendrán los labios que han de llenarlo de sabiduría. El verdadero discípulo comprenderá y hará uso de lo aprendido. Sino, deberá desarrollarse un poco más, pues de lo contrario las enseñanzas no serán para él sino palabras, palabras, palabras..."_ El Kybalion.

* * *

><p><strong>Roselia Snow<strong>

**15 años, Capitol Hill**

* * *

><p><em>-¡Quieto todo el mundo, manos arriba!<em>

Un Agente de la Paz reventó la cerradura de la entrada con un explosivo y en menos de diez segundos, la habitación en la que estábamos se llenó de ellos. Éramos unas doce personas, contándome a mí y a Lucilius.

Inicialmente una oleada de miedo me invadió, pero después me tranquilicé. Estaría bien. Era una situación que ya había tomado en cuenta en mi cabeza, solo que no pensaba pasaría en ese preciso momento. Simplemente tenía que seguir mi plan y actuar rápido. Por eso, enmedio de la confusión creada, fui retrocediendo hasta esconderme bajo una mesa cubierta por un mantel. Me senté en el suelo, abracé mis rodillas, apoyé la frente en ellas y me quedé ahí esperando a que alguien me encontrase.

Todos tenían la certeza de que nunca nos cazarían y menos si cambiábamos de guarida cada semana. Pero ahí estaba un regimiento entero de perros de presa vestidos de blanco que nos habían olfateado y ahora nos iban a llevar a su amo. Al asomarme por el estrecho hueco entre el suelo y el mantel, ví a Lucilius en el suelo con las manos esposadas a la espalda, mientras uno de ellos le apuntaba en la cabeza con su arma a bocajarro. En aquel momento me pareció curioso que se fueran a por él directamente. Lucilius tuvo siempre mucho cuidado sobre su identidad. Nadie excepto los involucrados en el proyecto sabían quién era "El Cetrero". Era un misterio para el resto de Panem y hasta esa misma tarde todos habíamos estado bromeando al respecto, cuando anunciaron por TV el nuevo retrato robot que unos especialistas habían creado y se parecía a él tanto como un cuervo a una castaña.

No tardaron en levantar el mantel y encontrarme ahí. Yo seguí ahí acurrucada e inmóvil.

-Roselia... -Oí la voz de un hombre, la cual ignoré.- Roselia ya todo ha acabado. Estás a salvo.

"Ya lo sé, idiota. No tienen pinta de venir a una fiesta." Hipotéticamente hablando me habría gustado responderle eso. Nadie se gana mi corazón siendo condescendiente. Lucilius nunca lo fue.

-Roselia. -Esta vez era la voz de una mujer.- Sal de ahí, ya nadie te va a hacer daño.

El siguiente movimiento fue el más complicado. Arrugué mi frente en un gesto de temor y giré la cabeza hacia ella lentamente. La Agente de la Paz sonrió.

Había como cinco de ellos asomados bajo la mesa, con una expresión en sus caras entre enternecida y satisfecha esperando una reacción mía. Uno de los hombres me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir de ahí. Yo sé la tomé tras asegurarme de que había titubeado lo suficiente.

Cuando estuve afuera, todos aplaudieron. El Cetrero era historia y la labor de mi rescate había concluido sin obstáculos. Apuesto a que todos se sintieron como unos jodidos super héroes que acaban de derrotar al villano y salvar a la chica. Salí de allí en brazos de aquel hombre mientras a mi alrededor se ultimaban las detenciones y daban parte a la central de los hechos a través de sus comunicadores. Nadie encontraría extraño mi estado de ansiedad y miedo, después de todo, se suponía que yo había estado viviendo una pesadilla. Tal vez Lucilius viese a través de aquella máscara, pero él ya no importaba. Su ejecución era tan predecible que prácticamente era como si ya estuviese muerto.

Tenía atributos interesantes ese Lucilius. Don de gentes, dotes de comunicación y liderazgo... Pero su plan no era perfecto, y dio por garantizada la lealtad de muchos de ellos, incluida la mía. La detención se produjo en las siguientes horas al anuncio de los Juegos del hambre. En ese momento, Lucilius, yo y un par de técnicos audiovisuales estábamos discutiendo sobre los detalles del siguiente spot. Lucilius comenzó a hacer comentarios mordaces sobre el vestuario y el peinado de Ibrahim Lovell, nuestro querido vicepresidente. Parecía el típico anuncio para acallar a la población diciendo que las revueltas estaban bajo control, que la pista del Cetrero estaba cerca y bla bla bla. Pero cuando parecía que se iba a acabar, siguió hablando. Pude ver la sonrisa de Lucilius congelarse en su cara. A todos nos pilló de sorpresa, pero al contrario que él yo conservé la calma. Fue divertido verlo perder el control por primera vez desde que lo conocí. Parece que subestimamos a Lovell. Nadie pensó que ese usurpador iba a salir con una medida tan osada. Debió tomarle el gusto a estar en la cúpula, como todos los que le dan una probadita al poder. Por muy nobles que sean tus intenciones, te acabas dando cuenta de lo adictivo que es y de lo bien que se siente uno siendo poderoso. No lo culpo, es algo típico del puesto. Hasta un segundón como él se dejaría encandilar.

El caso es, que yo tenía algunas esperanzas en Lucilius y su proyecto. Teníamos muchos seguidores, cada vez más, Paylor estaba fuera de combate y no había día en que no lo viera fruncir el entrecejo ante las noticias de su mejoría. Si hubiese muerto habría sido ideal, hasta estábamos barajando la idea de infiltrar a alguien en el hospital para terminar el trabajo, pero estaba demasiado vigilada. Una vez que todo se vino abajo ya nada importó. Los Agentes recibieron su galleta por haberme rescatado y arrestado a la amenaza de la nueva democracia y la vida continuó.

Los siguientes días se los pasaron intentando consolarme por mi supuesto trauma, cuando les conté las humillaciones por las que me hizo pasar Lucilius. La verdad es que me trató como a una princesa pero ya daba igual, el iba a ser ejecutado de todos modos y yo no tenía por qué defenderlo pues ya no lo necesitaba. No sé cómo llegó a la conclusión que lo iba a dejar usarme así como así. Porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo él, aprovecharse del significado de mi apellido, usarlo como un símbolo para conseguir sus objetivos y arrebatarme lo que por nacimiento me corresponde por derecho. Él pensaba que me iba a conformar con dejarle que me exhibiera, pro mi colaboración tiene un precio.

Han pasado varios meses de eso, pero soy consciente de que aún sigo siendo un símbolo de la restauración para algunos, igual que Katniss lo fue para el bando contrario. Soy alguien que inspira a los demás, que despierta sentimientos en ellos igual que Katniss. Solo que yo estoy hecha para estar arriba a diferencia de ella. Por eso me tienen tan vigilada.

Sigo viviendo en el edificio presidencial, y sé que intentan adoctrinarme en sus ideales pero sé lo que tengo que hacer, ser una niña buena, complaciente y perfecta hasta que llegue mi momento. No puedo permitirme ningún error.

Claro que es posible que intenten aprovechar la cosecha posta deshacerse de mí. Aunque yo de verdad fuera la niña de comportamiento sumiso e intachable que aparento ser, seguiría siendo un estorbo nada mas que por lo que represento. Sería una ocasión única para mandarme a los Juegos del Hambre y hacerlo parecer cosa de la suerte.

Es curioso que hoy todos sean tan amables conmigo.

-¿Mirando los preparativos, Roselia?

-Buenos días Brynn. -Saludo a mi asistenta personal sin apartar la vista de la ventana.- Hay muchos Agentes de la Paz ahí afuera.

-Así es, habrá mucha gente hoy, hay que mantener el orden.

Afuera en la Gran Plaza de Capitol Hill, tan sólo hay organizadores y fuerzas del orden de momento. Dentro de un par de horas estará llena de chicos seleccionables para la Cosecha. Yo que tantas veces he visto a los tributos desde esos balcones durante el desfile, ahora me tocará estar abajo mientras otros me miran desde arriba.

-¿Ha llegado ya Katniss? -Pregunto. Me gustaría conocerla antes de la cosecha, aún no tengo el placer.

-Han llegado ya todos los vencedores. Estoy emocionada por verlos a todos reunidos. Nunca había visto tanta celebridad junta tan de cerca.

Sonrío condescendientemente ante su ignorancia. Mi abuelo hizo un buen trabajo lavando cerebros.

-¿Usted no tiene hijos? -Pregunto mirando como un agente de rango superior da órdenes a los demás. Es increíble lo adiestrados que están.

-Oh, sí los tengo. Pero no están en edad de cosecha. Tengo un sobrino que lo está nada más. Entre tú y yo... nunca encontré justo que el Capitolio fuera dejado fuera de la competición. ¡Uno debe estar dispuesto a morir por su país! Seguro tendríamos muy buenos profesionales si nos dieran la oportunidad. Pero por fin el Capitolio tendrá su propio vencedor, es todo tan emocionante...

-Lo es, mucho. -Respondo para seguirle la corriente.- Brynn, me gustaría llevar una trenza como la de Katniss a la cosecha. ¿Crees que podrías hacerme una?

-¡Por supuesto! A ella le encantará, ya lo verás. Ahora ve a ducharte, es importante que seas puntual.

Me despido de ella educadamente y la obedezco. Debo cuidar mi aspecto hoy, lucir lo más linda e inocente posible pues todos los ojos estarán puestos en mí. El peinado me ayudará a que me relacionen con Katniss y por tanto con el bando amigo. Mi anillo con un sinsajo tallado tampoco pasará desapercibido. Me lo regaló una chica a la que considero amiga, hija del ex vicepresidente ahora ejecutado. No es que seamos íntimas, pero nos veíamos a menudo. Su padre solía lamentar el no tener hijos varones para unir ambas familias. Tras la caída de mi abuelo me convenía que mis psicólogos supieran que tenía una amiga y me preocupaba por su bienestar. No me fue difícil engañarlos.

Cuando salgo del baño una vez limpia y seca, veo el vestido que se supone que debo llevar a la cosecha y siento una punzada de ira. Es negro. ¿Cómo voy a aparentar inocencia vestida con eso?

-¡Brynn! -La llamo tras abrir la puerta de mi baño privado.

Ella acude presta a mi llamada.

-Me estaba preguntando... ¿Por qué has escogido este vestido para ir a la cosecha? ¿No podría llevar uno más alegre? No me gusta el color negro.

-Oh, Rose... -Dice con voz lastimosa.- Sé que el negro no realza lo mejor de ti, pero fue Ibrahim en persona quien lo escogió. Dijo que era importante que llevaras ese.

-¿Pero por qué? -Pregunto poniendo especial atención en sonar desconcertada. Aunque la razón por la que un vicepresidente se empeñaría en escoger él mismo el vestuario de una chica por encima de otros asuntos más trascendentales ya la sé.

-Ibrahim piensa que vas a llamar mucho la atención y dijo que lo mejor para ti sería llevar un color discreto, que eso te ayudaría a mezclarte entre los demás. Y en eso lleva mucha razón, eres la nieta de un ex dictador, no es bueno ir gritando que estás ahí.

-Comprendo. Ibrahim es un hombre que piensa en todo. -Observo, tragándome todo el nervio y la frustración que siento.

Sé la verdadera razón. Ellos piensan enviarme a mi muerte vestida de luto ya. Mi propio funeral. Claro que es importante.

-Se preocupa mucho por tu bienestar, Roselia. Pero para alegrar un poco el vestido, podemos ponerle un lazo azul que haga juego con tus ojos. ¿Qué te parece?

Sonrío.

-Es una estupenda idea Brynn. -No me conviene ponerme a discutir con ella. Me gustaría poder elegir mi propia ropa, pero hasta eso me controlan. Es una forma de hacerme saber cuánto poder tienen sobre mí.

Siendo quien soy, no es bueno que me acostumbre a tomar mis propias decisiones, Ibrahim no tiene un pelo de tonto. Es también por eso que me tiene acogida en el Palacio presidencial. Hay que vigilar al enemigo. No creo que el piense que soy una amenaza _per se_. Soy más bien un símbolo, una abanderada de la restauración. Brynn espera a que termine de vestirme y después me hace una trenza como la que le pedí, igual que la de Katniss el día que cosecharon a Primrose. Antes de irme a que Ibrahim me de el visto bueno, tomo el anillo con la efigie del sinsajo y me lo pongo. Llevar el símbolo de los rebeldes hará a los demás ver que estoy dispuesta a morir por las acciones despiadadas de mi abuelo y que me mantengo al margen de ellas. Tal vez si los convenzo de eso pueda tener una oportunidad. Sin cetreros de por medio.

El despacho del presidente está en la planta superior. Sé el camino mejor que Brynn, pero de todos modos, ella me escolta hasta allí. El vicepresidente acompañado de los vencedores supervivientes del último vasallaje me ve y me da el visto bueno con una sonrisa. Hace algunos apuntes sobre mi aspecto, pero yo no lo escucho. Mis ojos están clavados en Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas que se metió a Panem en el bolsillo con su historia de amor. Si hubiese querido ahora mismo podría estar sentada donde Ibrahim está. Hubiera podido llegar muy lejos.

-Roselia ha estado todo el día hablando de usted. -Explica Brynn. Ella vuelve en sí misma y se fija en mí por primera vez. -¡Vamos Roselia! Preséntate como es debido a la señorita Everdeen.

-Es un honor conocerla por fin. -Digo con una leve reverencia. Me siento emocionada, creo que no hará mal dejar escapar un poco de esa emoción con cuentagotas. Katniss sonríe un poco.

-Encantada, Roselia. -Dice, y sé que no me juzga por ser quien soy. Tampoco Peeta a su lado.

Pero clavados en mí siento los ojos de alguien más que sí lo hace. Si las miradas mataran, ahora mismo habría caído fulminada por la de Johanna Mason. No olvido que ella es la Vigilante Jefe. La encargada de jugar con los tributos como si fueran sus muñequitas personales. Esta mujer debió salir con los pies por delante del Centro de Ajusticiamiento en Peace Road donde la tenía mi abuelo. Es peligrosa.

-Johanna Mason. Siento todo lo que mi abuelo te hizo pasar después del vasallaje. Me disculpo en su nombre.

-¿No es la hora de ir a la Gran Plaza? -Dice en dirección a Ibrahim. -Aún tenemos muchas cosas que preparar, no podemos perder el tiempo.

-Ya la acompaño yo. -Dice Brynn.- La pobre está nerviosa. ¿A que sí?

Asiento mirando al suelo. No me gusta la incertidumbre. No saber qué va a se de mí si acabo en las garras de esta mujer sedienta de venganza.

Una vez me he despedido de todos Brynn me acompaña hasta la puerta de entrada. Me da unas cuantas instrucciones y me deja ir. Somos los primeros en llegar y contrastamos con los Agentes de la Paz tan blancos e idénticos los unos a los otros. Casi parecen más que nosotros.

La señorita encargada de pasar lista me echa un largo vistazo y me pide el dedo. El pinchazo duele un poco pero lo soporto sin rechistar.

Paso como puedo el tedio de la espera, también el himno y el discurso hipócrita del gañán de Ibrahim. Capitol Hill es el primero, las urnas acaban de ser colocadas en el escenario y el escolta sube poco después. En cuanto lo veo decido que no me gusta. Va como disfrazado de algo, con sandalias de cuero y una toga blanca de un solo tirante.

-...y como ya sabrán, estaré representando a cuatro tributos en lugar de dos. Así que las posibilidades de que en esta urna esté el nombre del vencedor, están duplicadas. ¿Vamos a desvelar a la primera de las señoritas de Capitol Hill?

Hermes saca un papel cuidadosamente doblado y se dirige al micrófono de nuevo.

-Roselia Snow.

Y las cosas sucedieron tal y como yo lo esperaba. Lo supe siempre, desde el fondo de mi alma. Ésto no puede ser cosa del destino sino de unos organizadores sedientos de sangre y venganza. Curiosamente, mientras subo los peldaños del escenario lo que siento no es miedo, sino desazón e incertidumbre. No sé cuales serán las posibilidades de que yo salga viva y no quiero irme de éste mundo sin lograr consumar mi plan, sin saber lo que es estar en el poder.

-Akiva Bunner. -Dice Hermes sin hacer comentarios sobre mi conveniente cosecha.

Si es quien creo que es, este chico podría servirme. Es alto y fuerte, y se ve decidido. Sé que su padre fue ejecutado en la Purga y puedo ver el rencor en sus ojos. Inmediatamente mi mente se pone a trabajar en mi próximo objetivo: volver como vencedora. Y Akiva me va a ayudar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan Snider<strong>

**18 años, Star Valley**

* * *

><p>Hace cosa de un año durante una entrevista, Caesar Flickerman me hizo una pregunta. "¿Cuáles son los elementos de una buena película?". La respuesta no se hizo esperar en mi cabeza. Lo primero es un agradable inicio, indispensable para captar la atención del espectador y engancharlo.<p>

Lo segundo es un estupendo nudo, la lucha que el protagonista sigue persiguiendo sus objetivos. La gente debe sufrir por él, reír con él, llorar por sus desgracias.Y lo tercero es un excelente desenlace, preferiblemente incluyendo un factor sorpresa que haga germinar las semillas de emoción plantadas en el proceso. Si se hace previsible, entonces todo fracasa.

La historia de Panem también es así. Una sucesión de eventos encadenados lo llevaron a formarse después de todas las catástrofes que soportó el planeta.

Primero fueron las guerras entre distintos países, luego los terremotos, la sequía, la deglaciación de los polos y el aumento del nivel de los océanos que tragaron ciudades enteras ahora sumergidas y habitadas por peces. Eso desembocó en agotamiento de recursos, lucha, competición por ellos...Poco a poco, los supervivientes de tal desastre se reunieron y formaron una nació codo con codo para levantarse de nuevo y caminar. Y lo consiguieron. Podrían haber vivido felices para siempre, pero hubo algo más. Es hasta una falta de respeto a esas personas luchadoras, fuertes y supervivientes, el que aún nos estemos matando entre nosotros en lugar de unirnos y superar nuestras diferencias. Deben estar revolviéndose en sus tumbas.

No sé cuántas personas estaremos vivas, calculo que un millón de los siete billones que un día fuimos. Tal vez menos, la guerra se ha llevado a muchos. Sin embargo aquí estoy yo. Descendiente de los que superaron todas las pruebas, protagonista de mi propia historia que se entremezcla con las demás. Veinticuatro tributos por el Capitolio de los que solo uno vivirá. Los demás pagarán por la opresión a los Distritos con su sangre derramada. No me parece duro de digerir porque yo sea un ciudadano capitolino y me crea intocable, sino porque pensé que después de años de opresión, los distritos tendrían un poco más de empatía por nosotros. Si hay un responsable de lo que vivieron, de seguro no lo es ningún chico capitolino de 12 a 18 años.

Me gusta soñar despierto. Dicen que es una buena cualidad a la hora de escribir guiones o crear puestas en escena. Un tema recurrente que casi siempre viene a mi cabeza es imaginarme antepasados míos y la vida que llevaron. Gente de mi propia sangre que hiciera algo bueno por mí, aunque sólo fuera sentar los precedentes que culminaron en mi nacimiento. Soy consciente que ser quien soy hoy en día se lo debo en parte a personas de mi árbol genealógico a los que sí conocí y que entre unos y otros me negaron el cariño y el respeto que todo niño merece y necesita. Pero mentiría si dijese que no cambiaría nada de mi pasado, con el que trato de convivir lo mejor que puedo. No tiene caso autocompadecerse. Ya me encargué yo de poner remedio a mis problemas. Solo lamento que en el caso de mis padres, ellos se llevaran cualquier posiblidad de reconciliación a la tumba. Yo ya estaba independizado cuando eso pasó, y mis compromisos me impidieron llevar el luto como es debido.

Su muerte me impactó más de lo que pensé, principalmente por lo inesperada que fue.

Una vez que recibí sus cenizas las esparcí en un lugar a las afueras del Capitolio. Un lago junto a una pradera del que me enamoré hace ya muchos años. Estoy seguro que mis pades son felices descansando ahí para siempre, yo lo sería.

Desde ese día me propuse hacerme experto en algo: encontrar la belleza en el mundo. Extraerla como un joyero separando con cuidado la gema de la piedra y atraparla con mi objetivo. Por eso siempre llevo mi cámara conmigo. Uno nunca sabe donde va a encontrar un yacimiento de belleza inesperado, esperando a que yo lo inmortalice.

Tras revelar mis fotos yo mismo, las cuelgo en las paredes de mi casa. Rodeado de cosas agradables las feas no podrán alcanzarme.

Ese es mi hobby, y mi profesión es director de cine.

Empecé estudiando arte dramático, y después me pase a la dirección. Sentí que me gustaba tener el control de lo que pasaba más que interpretar papeles. Utilicé las influencias de mi padre, el cual era técnico televisivo, para hacerme un nombre dentro del mundillo. No terminé mi formación, pero siempre pensé que cuando se tiene vocación, los títulos y calificaciones no son más que mera burocracia. Estaba ansioso por empezar y creía en mi.

Comencé en televisión dirigiendo programas en vivo. Me gustaba la emoción del directo, aunque mi verdadera pasión era producir mis propios cortometrajes independientes. Más adelante me centré en ellos, pero nunca dejé la televisión porque era lo que más pagaba. Los cortos eran para mí como una terapia. Escribía los guiones de cualquier cosa que se me pasara por la cabeza, y luego estaban los encargos, siempre condicionados por la tendencia del momento. Hasta tengo algunos fans, no son de los que gritan e intentan arrancarte mechones de cabello para venderlos a algún coleccionista de almas, he de decir que no tengo queja sobre ellos. Me suelen parar por la calle, o escribirme cartas amables con elogios o alguna que otra crítica. Es algo que me motiva. A todo el mundo le gusta que aprecien su trabajo.

Una flor se desprende en ese momento de mi arco de glicinas y cae en el estanque de abajo. Rápidamente coloco la cámara sobre el trípode, hago zoom y aprieto el botón de grabar. La flor gira sobre sí misma lentamente creando ondas que interrumpen la calma lineal de la superficie. Será una buena obertura para alguno de mis futuros trabajos.

Cuando la efímera magia natural se termina, recojo mi equipo y lo guardo. He estado despierto desde el alba, relajándome y meditando en mi jardín trasero. Aún tengo fresco en mi memoria el día en que compré la casa después de recibir algo de dinero en herencia. La elegí precisamente porque me enamoró su jardín trasero. Tenía un pequeño estanque de agua verde con ranas y nenúfares, unos cuantos árboles y un columpio de madera con rosales enroscados en una celosía de madera, además del suficiente espacio para dejarle mi toque personal. Firmé el contrato en cuanto cancelé alquiler de mi antigua vivienda, un loft en la zona más cosmopolita de Star Valley. Era un sitio bullicioso, y aunque desde el ático tenía una bonita vista, no lo cambiaría por mi espacio natural por nada. La casa que heredé de mis padres tampoco me hubiese valido. Era mucho más amplia que ésta y estaba mejor situada. La parte mala sin embargo, eran las sensaciones y recuerdos evocados. Demasiado dolorosos para haber podido enfrentarlos yo solo.

Le di a la casa heredada el mejor uso que pude darle y que durante un tiempo, me dejó con la conciencia serena y tranquila. La quemé.

Tuve que pedir permiso por supuesto. Escribí un guión, llamé a algunos contactos que me hicieran de actores y tomé todas las precauciones requeridas, con un equipo de bomberos respaldándome para que todo estuviese controlado.

El cortometraje trata de un hombre que deja a su demonio interior tomar el control y hiere a los que confían en él. Al final, muere consumido por su propio fuego junto a la casa. Es a día de hoy una de mis producciones más aclamadas, pero no he explicado a nadie en qué me inspiré para hacerla. Demasiado personal.

Sé que podría haber sacado bastante si tan solo hubiera vendido la casa, pero aún pienso que hice lo correcto.

Justo enfrente de nosotros vivían los Crane. Él un vigilante jefe de los Juegos del Hambre con tres años de experiencia y ella una diseñadora de pelucas de alta gama. Murieron ambos en un accidente de aerodeslizador poco después de la edición 74 de los Juegos. Mi madre y la señora Crane eran muy amigas y lo pasó muy mal en aquella época. Siendo ella maquilladora en el equipo de preparación del Distrito 10, a veces se intercambiaban consejos e ideas sobre peluquería y belleza, eso acentuó su depresión comenzada por el hecho de que su tributo tenía una malformación en la pierna y era casi seguro que no pasaría del baño de sangre. Al final el chico fue listo y decidió darse media vuelta y correr. Eso le dio unos días más, pero estoy convencido de que aún con la dos piernas sanas no habría podido escapar de los cuchillos de Clove.

Así era mi madre y esas eran sus preocupaciones. Se recuperó pronto volcándose en la novedad de los amantes trágicos, igual que todos. Mis padres se divorciaron y volvieron a casarse vestidos con la ropa que Peeta y Katniss llevaron en sus entrevistas. Para sellar de nuevo su compromiso, se comieron un puñado de bayas fabricadas a semejanza de las atrapanoches. La gente se declaraba amor eterno como quien encarga una pizza a domicilio y los proyectos de películas de amor no paraban de llegar a mi buzón. Era lo único que la gente quería. Películas de amor superficiales y frívolas.

A mí también me impactó pero de otra manera. Me interesé especialmente cuando Peeta Mellark declaró su amor por la chica delante de todos, enmedio de su entrevista. Tras eso se alió con los profesionales y ahí empezó lo bueno. Ese chico sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Ellos le aseguraban que la querían reclutar también, pero a escondidas planeaban matarlos a ambos en cuanto la encontrasen. Él lo sabía y jugó muy bien sus cartas, mintió por ella, fingió traicionarla para protegerla y recibió una herida horrible en la pierna bloqueando a Cato para permitir que escapara. Nadie pensaba que acabaría el día con vida sin embargo resistió. Me gusta pensar que sus sentimientos por ella le dieron la fuerza.

También me daba algo de envidia. Debe de ser bonito querer tanto a alguien, y me pregunté si alguna vez me pasaría a mí. Nadie de mi familia merecía mi amor, ni mis padres quienes siempre me trataron como un muñeco al que llevar a la moda, ni mi abuelo, el causante de todos los males que hoy día aún me persiguen.

Algunas chicas han pasado por mi vida, pero nada llega a cuajar. Algo me bloquea.

Salgo de mi casa con tiempo rumbo a la estación después de poner todo en su sitio. Me alisté bien temprano antes de irme a meditar en mi jardín. No necesito hacer una "última fiesta". Me han invitado y la he declinado. Sólo necesito mi lugar y mis cosas para sentirme bien.

-¡Ethan!

-Celine. -Digo antes de girarme. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

La chica de las flores, Celine.

-¿Vas a la Cosecha? -Me pregunta acercándose con sus tijeras de podar en la mano. Fue contratada hace unos meses para ocuparse de la jardinería en la vecindad.

-Así es. -Digo suspirando como si fuera algo tedioso más que una amenaza. -¿Tú no irás?

Ella suelta una risita ante mi halago. Es verdad que tiene veintidos años, pero aparenta menos. Al contrario que ella, yo aparento unos cuantos más.

Comenzamos a caminar juntos mientras hablamos de trabajo. Ella me pregunta por el mío y yo por el suyo.

Es una chica adorable, bella por dentro y por fuera. Me fascinan especialmente sus ojos, de un azul metálico casi gris. Los he fotografiado muchas veces y con frecuencia me he quedado fascinado mirándolos, perdiéndome en ellos. Con ella podría haber surgido algo más, ambos comenzábamos a atraernos mutuamente pero como siempre, yo lo estropeé. Ahora ella ni se atreve a rozarme el brazo por temor a cómo pueda reaccionar, y a mí me da miedo volver a perder el control.

El cambio fue tan rápido que ni yo mismo me di cuenta. Yo la había invitado a tomar algo en una cafetería cercana. Al salir, la acompañé a su casa y cuando me iba a ir, ella sugirió que me quedase un rato más con ella, posando su mano en mi brazo en el proceso. En cuanto sentí el roce de sus dedos, algo en mí cambió. La piel se me erizó y los recuerdos volvieron. Por una fracción de segundo ví unos ojos, rojos como la sangre, unos labios grotescos e hinchados curvándose en una desagradable sonrisa, una voz "Ridley...". Mi respuesta fue un "no" brusco y estridente. Retrocedí unos pasos antes de darme la vuelta e irme sin despedirme, incapaz de mirar aquellos ojos que me inspiraban tanto y ver confusión y dolor en ellos. Me disculpé en cuanto reuní el valor para hacerlo, no le di explicaciones ni ella me las pidió, cosa que le agradecí inmensamente. Al menos no la espanté del todo, me permitió seguir hablándole, y de vez en cuando posar para mí como siempre.

Cuando estamos cerca de la estación, me detengo y ella me mira.

-¿No te dirán algo por descuidar tu trabajo al acompañarme?

-No te preocupes, ya inventaré algo. -Contesta.- Me apetecía venir.

Hay un silencio. Ella parece que va a decir algo, pero duda unos segundos.

-Al final lo único que importa es que el balance de vivencias sea positivo. -Prosigue.

Me sorprendo momentáneamente ante su frase, casi fuera de contexto y cuya finalidad creo que es consolarme.

-Pensaré en ello cuando vuelva de la cosecha. -Contesto. Dicen que somos la segunda área menos numerosa, no es muy esperanzador. -Y si no vuelvo...

-¡No digas eso! -Dice, pero yo la ignoro.

-Y si no vuelvo, entonces será un interesante giro inesperado.

No me cuesta mucho hacer como que no le doy importancia, fingir es parte de mi trabajo después de todo. Ella me mira confusa, y se me ocurre de repente que me encanta su expresión. Le guiño un ojo y me doy la vuelta antes de que todo se torne complicado.

Veo al llegar, varios corrillos de gente hablando entre sí. Casi todos están enfadados e indignados, quejándose con agresividad pasiva de lo injusto que es todo. A muchos los conozco y me saludan cuando paso entablando conmigo una breve conversación casual.

-Y bien Ethan. ¿Qué opinas de este despropósito? -Me pregunta Jari Olsson, el bajista de la banda Timeless. Nunca he hablado con él, pero que se ha tomado la libertad de tutearme. No me molesta en verdad, es así en el mundillo.

-¿No era por eso por lo que había empezado la revolución? -Respondo. El corrillo entero me da la razón y pronto pierden interés en mí. Quizá sea inutil aparentar que no estamos nerviosos, en el fondo es lo que todos hacemos. No es natural estar tan tranquilo.

Pasan lista y la hora de montar en el tranvía llega. Adentro, la conversación continúa.

Me costó asimilar que iban a celebrar una última edición de los Juegos del Hambre con gente del Capitolio. Siempre fue parte del trabajo de la familia. Mi padre era uno de los técnicos encargados de las cámaras de la Arena, se puede decir que eran parte de la idiosincrasia familiar. Ahora los roles se han invertido, aunque sigo sin pensar que 23 muertes más arreglarán algo. Paylor no lo habría permitido pero aunque dicen que aún sigue recuperándose, nadie la ha visto en meses.

Cuando por fin llegamos a Capitol Hill me pierdo deliberadamente del grupo y me sitúo en última fila. Pronto vienen los chicos de Candyfloss Square y dejo de ser el último, pero al menos no hay tantas caras conocidas. Todo pasa en un suspiro, o eso me parece, el tiempo parece volar cuando uno está nervioso.

La escolta asignada a nuestra área es Luna. Nunca antes la he visto y me pregunto de dónde la han sacado. Los demás escoltas también tenían ese aire alegre y repelente de un escolta de los Juegos del Hambre, pero ella es demasiado. Como una parodia de sí misma, haciendo énfasis en qué dos estrellas va a tene el placer de guiar.

Luna mete la mano en la urna de las chicas y todos callan de repente. Veo chicas con la cara hinchada por las lágrimas contener la respiración, rezando porque el papel con la sentenciada a muerte no sea el suyo. La sonrisa de la escolta se congela en cuanto lee el papel.

-Isamere... Isamere Gates. -Murmura desconcertada.

¿Izzy? Creo que no hay nadie en Panem que no la conozca. Protagoniza la serie de la tarde en horario de máxima audiencia. Nunca he trabajado con ella, porque nos movemos en ambientes muy distintos. Ella es mainstream y yo alternativo. A mi alrededor, todos intercambian comentarios. Está claro que alguien tenía que salir, es solo que se ve raro pensar que será Izzy. Hasta Luna parece haber olvidado como actuar. La veo meter la mano en la urna de los chicos y sacar un papel como si estuviera hipnotizada.

-Ridley Snider. -Dice al micrófono.

Al oír el nombre con el que me bautizaron, río para mis adentros. Aprieto los puños tanto que mis nudillos se tornan blancos. Hace tantos años que lo cambié por uno a mi elección, que escuchar de nuevo el repugnante nombre otorgado por aquel desgraciado hace que se reabran viejas heridas. Debe de ser la ley de causa y efecto. Todo acto tiene sus consecuencias, y ahora la vida me está pasando factura.

Mi mirada se clava como un imán a una figura a la izquierda del escenario que hace unos momentos no estaba. No es Izzy, tampoco es Luna, sé que no es real, sin embargo ahí está. Un nudo se forma en mi estómago, pero no me detengo.

"En la era del Sinsajo, los crímenes se pagan" Lo oigo decir cuando paso por su lado, sus labios torcidos en una mueca autosuficiente.

Me repito a mí mismo que no hay nada, que está todo en mi cabeza, pero igual siento su presencia y me reprimo para no hundir mi puño en su cara, porque para los demás, solo estaría golpeando el aire.

La escolta no tiene tiempo de emocionarse conmigo, porque lo primero que hago una vez arriba es tomar el micrófono mientras ella da un paso hacia atrás, intimidada.

-Hola a todos, sólo quería aclarar que mi nombre es Ethan. Ethan Snider. -Dejo el micrófono donde estaba y giro la cabeza hacia Luna.- ¿Está claro?

Ella asiente escondida detrás de Izzy y es entonces cuando reparo en ella.

-Izzy. -La saludo aprovechando la complicidad implícita que une a los miembros de la industria del espectáculo.- Todo un giro argumental.

-Estando tú involucrado seguro que acaba ardiendo todo. -Bromea ella.

No puedo evitar reírme ante esa alusión a uno de mis cortos. Nunca pensé que ella los conocería.

La aparición de mi abuelo aún sigue ahí cuando me giro y me percato que ahora sólo tengo dos opciones, morir en la Arena y vernos las caras en el infierno, o darle a la gente el espectáculo de sus vidas. Y vencer. Ha sido un buen inicio, y me aseguraré que el nudo y el desenlace también lo sean.

Próximamente en sus pantallas.

* * *

><p><strong>Francine Cavalia<strong>

**18 años, Emerald End**

* * *

><p>Por la posición de las sombras, deduzco que se acerca el medio día. Pronto se acabará el concierto del alba. Se le llama así al conjunto de aves cantoras que tienen por hábito despertarse con los primeros rayos de sol a buscar alimento y socializar. Después del medio día cambia de nuevo, y cuando las sombras se vuelven largas y el sol se empieza a esconder tras la línea del cielo otras especies toman el relevo, modificando las notas de la sinfonía una vez más. Lo sé porqué lo he observado día tras día durante muchos años.<p>

Los pájaros siempre fueron mi animal favorito. Tienen una voz calmante e inspiradora, son escurridizos y pueden escapar del alcance de cualquier criatura terrestre con sólo agitar sus alas.

Fue un antiguo profesor mío quien tiró abajo sin piedad todas mis ideas románticas sobre estos animales. Me explicó que el canto que a nosotros los humanos nos parece tan bello, para ellos significa otra cosa muy distinta. Es una forma de reclamar el territorio como suyo, donde tienen alimento o un nido que proteger. También puede convertirse en un rito de cortejo. La explicación me marcó. Me gusta cuando alguien hace evidente algo que a mí siempre se me estuvo escapando, no soy de las que se quedan en trance pensando sobre el significado de la vida. Prefiero disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas a un nivel más mundano, menos trascendental.

Desde ese día ya no lo vi de la misma manera, aunque eso no significa que dejase de gustarme. Era una parte esencial de nuestro lugar predilecto junto con el río Cylon, la cascada, la vegetación y las ardillas. Un lugar nuestro, perdido en un recóndito rincón del parque de Cylon, la zona verde más amplia de Panem donde ni los automóviles pueden oírse.

Atrás quedan los árboles que crecen en meticulosa hilera, los arriates de flores plantados con precisión milimétrica, y los caminos de baldosas flanqueados por bancos, farolas, fuentes y estatuas. Empezamos a fijarnos en el lugar, yo, Tasha y Lei porque era un sitio hermoso y muy poco concurrido. Todo en él era espontáneo y perfecto. Podíamos trepar a los árboles, bañarnos en el río o símplemente estar en paz tiradas sobre el pasto. Pronto lo hicimos nuestro, y veíamos con malos ojos a cualquiera que se acercara ahí, incluso a los encargados de mantenimiento.

Así fueron pasando los años. Y a pesar de que crecimos seguimos reuniéndonos en el lugar mágico.

Éramos tres, o más bien cinco contando a Opaline, mi collie y Little Miss Sunshine, la yegua blanca de crin dorada de Lei a la que está intentando conservar con todas sus fuerzas, pues su familia a penas se puede permitir su manutención ahora. Ellas también formaban parte del grupo.

Ahora sólo somos dos, y por más que intento hacerme a la idea de que las cosas nunca volverán a ser como eran, una parte de mí sigue sin querer aceptarlo. Tasha está muerta. Murió justo a mi lado, estando yo segura tras la puerta del búnker. Nadie sabe a día de hoy lo que la llevó a rezagarse del grupo y ya no lo sabremos nunca. El agente de la paz que nos guió hasta allí se negó a abrir alegando que no podía poner en peligro a varias personas para salvar a una, pues no se sabía cuando iba a atacar el enemigo.

Tasha golpeó la compuerta, suplicando a gritos una y otra vez que la dejáramos pasar, mientras adentro, yo y Lei hacíamos lo mismo, rezando a todas las divinidades del cielo que protegieran a mi amiga. Pero ninguna nos escuchó. Las bombas cayeron, haciendo que las paredes y el techo retumbaran con cada impacto tan fuerte que temía que mis tímpanos fuesen a reventar. Estuve unos minutos llorando a voz en grito abrazada a Lei y después debí perder el conocimiento, pues cuando desperté, afuera estaba en calma y mi amiga ya no gritaba. Me dolía la cabeza, temblaba y veía círculos negros en mi campo de visión. Teníamos una despensa con alimento y bebida, agua embotellada, barritas de cereales y latas de conserva entre otras cosas, pero ni mi madre ni mi hermana Rayne consiguieron hacer que comiera.

Salimos de ahí un par de días más tarde, cuando decidieron que el peligro principal había pasado. Tuvieron que llevarme arrastrando entre varias personas. Nadie se podía explicar de donde saqué las fuerzas para aferrarme a cualquier cosa que me encontré a mi paso después de dos días de ayuno, tampoco yo misma. No quería volver afuera sabiendo lo que me iba a encontrar. Como si negándome a aceptar la realidad todo se fuera a revertir, igual que cuando nos despertamos enmedio de una pesadilla.

Al declararse el estado de excepción, los pods se activaron. Normalmente están desactivados, sólo están ahí para defender el lugar cuando todo lo demás falla. Son conocidos por ser efectivos, pero también muy agresivos. Accedí a salir después de que mi madre ordenara de malos modos a los agentes de la paz que me sujetaban que me quitaran las manos de encima. Tras eso me llevó a un rincón y me dio un sermón que yo sólo escuché parcialmente porque estaba demasiado conmocionada, pero en el que me quedó claro su punto de que esperaba de mí algo más de coraje y sangre fría del que estaba mostrando.

Por ella le di una tregua a la inmensa desesperación que sentía y salí de ahí apretando lla mandíbula, siguiendo a los demás entre senderos indefinidos de escombro, una porquería negra y pegajosa y un polvo gris y denso que a penas dejaba pasar un poco de luz solar. Aún viéndolo todo con mis propios ojos me costaba creer que era real. Nos subieron a un aerodeslizador por encima de todo el escombro y nos trasladaron a una de las zonas verdes de Emerald End en la que los pods no se habían activado. Tuvieron que despejar lo que había para levantar las mediaguas prefabricadas donde viviríamos junto con el resto de trasladados. Asignaron una de las viviendas a mi familia y ahí nos asentamos hasta que la casa donde vivíamos volviera a ser habitable.

Dicen que las desgracias nunca vienen solas. En mi caso se aplica a la perfección. Debe ser una de esas conjunciones astrales o como se llamen. La paulatina destrucción de mi vida comenzó el mismo día que Katniss Everdeen escapó de la Arena y se consumó en un estruendoso clímax a la misma vez que las bombas explotaban, reivindicando la vida de Tasha. Es un paralelismo al que nunca he dejado de darle vueltas. Yo escapé aquel día de casa, y un día después de la muerte de Tasha, Primrose Everdeen murió. Son esas coincidencias macabras las que me hacen preguntarme si el destino en serio existe.

-¡Francine!

Al oír mi nombre me giro.

-Curtis. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se sienta a mi lado en el lecho del río. Va vestido con un traje azul turquesa y una corbata amarilla que nunca le había visto antes.

-Solo vine a saludar. No pensé que te sorprenderías tanto al verme.

-Pensé que te presentarías por Capitol Hill. -Explico.

Él se encoge de hombros y tira una piedrecita al río, que rebota en la superficie del agua varias veces antes de hundirse. Fui yo quien le enseñó el truco, y ahora le sale mejor que a mí. Me hice la ofendida aquel día, y hubiese sido uno de mis pocos momentos alegres tras la guerra si no llega a ser por la amargura de Lei, reacia a aceptar al intruso en nuestro círculo.

-¿Para qué? Ya no tengo nada que hacer allí. El nuevo gabinete de gobierno ha elegido a sus funcionarios a dedo. No creo que tenga oportunidad de progresar mientras Ibrahim tenga la voz cantante. Mi padre está enojado. -Dice soltando una risotada.- ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

-Mi padre está pensando en revivir el partido político, ahora que la democracia está más definida piensa que es el mejor momento para eso. Rayne lo está ayudando en lo que puede. Están trabajando duro ambos.

-Supongo que ya se acabaron las invitaciones a barbacoas por parte de tu padre. Aunque las voy a extrañar, he de reconocer que la comida estuvo siempre de diez.

Se me escapa una risita nerviosa. Curtis es hijo de un pseudo-colega de papá con muchos contactos en el Capitolio. Mi padre por aquel entonces pensaba que sería bueno "unir las familias" para dar el salto a la gran ciudad otra vez, así que de repente la familia de Curtis empezó a aparecer mucho por casa con cualquier excusa de celebración que mis padres organizaban. No fue hasta que el tiempo se echó encima, y cuando fallé en captar todas las indirectas que mi padre me lanzaba, cuando pasó a la acción y me dijo sin rodeos.

-A decir verdad yo tampoco estaba muy contento con aquello. -Prosigue.- Quiero decir... no te conocía de nada, y de repente mi madre no paraba de hablarme de cuántas virtudes tenías. La muy alcahueta...

-Perdón por eso. -Digo poniendo todo mi empeño en no sonrojarme. Es un tema muy incómodo. A él le cuesta menos sacarlo a relucir que a mí.

-Oh, no es tu culpa. Solo me alegra que ya no salgas corriendo de mí.

Y me hace reír otra vez haciendo que me olvide de lo mal que me he estado sintiendo. Mi amistad con Curtis es una de las pocas cosas buenas que me pasaron después de que todo se viniera abajo.

La incertidumbre de que las revueltas de los distritos podrían llegar al Capitolio estresaron mucho a mi padre, y una noche me soltó a bocajarro su deseo de que yo me prometiera a Curtis y nos casáramos cuanto antes. No pude creer lo que estaba oyendo. Él siempre me dejó un poco de lado para volcarse en Rayne, y yo crecí libreada, haciendo lo que quería. Mis optativas en la escuela estaban muy alejadas de lo que era la política y nunca nadie me lo reprochó. Que de momento él pretendiese que aceptara un giro de ese calibre en mi vida era algo que me costaba digerir. Nunca discutí con mis padres, pero ese día lo hice. Saqué mil argumentos y otros mil contraargumentos, desesperada por mantener el curso natural de las cosas. Pero tras casi una hora de batalla y gritos no pude competir contra un "porque yo lo digo", e hice lo único que podía hacer. Agarré una manta, puse la correa a Opaline y me fui a mi santuario junto al río. Pasé la noche allí a la intemperie, tapada con la manta, sin que me importase nada lo preocupados que debían estar en casa porque llegué a la conclusión de que si a ellos no les importaban mis sentimientos en la elección del que será mi esposo, entonces a mí tampoco tenía por qué importarme que ellos se angustiaran por una huída que ellos mismos habían provocado.

Volví a la mañana siguiente pensando que había dejado claro mi posición, para encontrarme al mismísimo Curtis sentado en el sofá de casa esperándome. Me sentí traicionada y volví a irme de casa dando un portazo. Tasha y Lei me acompañaron esa vez, me apoyaron y me consolaron. Fueron un gran pilar en el que descansar, igual que siempre que me encontraba mal.

Tras la huída de Katniss, pasé a ser la menor de las preocupaciones de mis padres, pues con la creciente amenaza de un ataque al Capitolio, fueron reclutados para financiar la causa y hacer uso de sus influencias. Su principal objetivo pasó a ser el refuerzo del sistema establecido, y aunque mentiría si dijese que no me preocupaba, al menos pude encontrar la "paz" en un ámbito más personal. Aunque fuera efímera.

Un ruido muy familiar nos saca de nuestra conversación y cuando miro hacia atrás, veo a Lei montada sobre la imponente y orgullosa Little Miss Sunshine. Durante el ataque y con Tasha afuera la preocupación por la suerte de la yegua pasó a un segundo plano. Afortunadamente el establo comunal donde estaba también fue evacuado.

Cuando llega a una distancia relativamente cercana, se para en seco y por un instante creo que va a darse media vuelta e irse, como ya ha hecho otras veces cuando estoy acompañada de Curtis. Después desmonta, y se sienta en el lecho del río a mi izquierda, abrazándose las rodillas con las manos sin ni siquiera saludar.

-Um... ¿Buenas tardes?. -Dice Curtis, el experto en momentos incómodos.

-Buenas tardes. -Contesta ella secamente.

Él se incorpora. Ha empezado a comprender últimamente que Lei necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a él. Aún piensa que trato de sustituir a Tasha.

-Las dejo solas, pues. Nos vemos en la Cosecha. Hasta luego Fran, hasta luego Lei.

-Hasta luego. -Respondo. Lei no dice nada.

Lo sigo con la mirada y cuando se pierde entre los árboles, noto como bajo a la realidad de golpe.

-Al menos una de las dos se lo está pasando bien. -Murmura Lei.

-No lo estoy pasando bien. Sólo vino a saludar. -Contesto con serenidad haciendo caso omiso del tono reprochador en sus palabras. No es un buen momento para airear trapos sucios.

Hay un silencio.

-Parece mentira... que hayamos acabado así. Que ésto haya acabado así. -Dice al fin.

-Lo sé. Pensé que venir aquí me ayudaría a calmarme. Pero ahora... me siento peor que antes.

Ni nuestro lugar mágico se libró de los efectos de la guerra. Las flores se marchitaron, los árboles se secaron, el agua bajaba sucia y maloliente... Dejamos de venir porque el recuerdo era muy doloroso, y la ausencia de Tasha aún lo acentuaba más. Ahora está en proceso de recuperación. Limpiaron todo y el pasto ha vuelto a crecer, pero el lugar no tiene el brillo ni el encanto que tenía anteriormente. Tal vez ya nunca lo recupere, del mismo modo que siento que Lei y yo nos distanciamos.

Hay otro silencio, esta vez más largo y en el que ninguna de las dos se atreve a decir nada. Al poco la oigo sorber por la nariz y cuando la miro, veo que está llorando, con la cara apoyada en las rodillas, escondida tras su largo cabello de color amarillo anaranjado. Me da un poco de envidia. Porque yo no he podido llorar así desde que todo cambió. He manifestado mi ansiedad de otros modos, como insomnio, sueño ligero, pérdida de apetito y flashbacks. Dicen que llorar te calma, te ayuda a liberar tensiones, y me pregunto si alguna vez podré librarme de este bloqueo, llenar ese hueco que parece no llenarse nunca, igual que un saco agujereado. Explotar. Llorar. Comenzar de nuevo.

Incapaz de pensar algo para decir, me acerco a mi amiga y le paso un brazo por los hombros. Ninguna de las dos dice nada, pero ya no hay incomodidad de por medio. Sólo falta Tasha para que sea como antes. Sus cenizas descansan en una urna en casa de sus padres. Íbamos a esparcirlas por aquí antes de saber cuan mancillado estaba el sitio. Al final no lo hicimos.

-Vámonos. -Dice Lei tras calmarse. -La cita en la estación será pronto.

Asiento y me incorporo, sacudiéndome el vestido antes de que Lei me ayude a subir a lomos de la yegua y volver.

-Es increíble cómo vienen todos los recuerdos de golpe en un día como hoy. -Murmura.

-¿Como qué? -Pregunto.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que la traje al lugar y ustedes dos tenían miedo de montar?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Nunca tuve miedo! -Contesto levantando un poco la voz.

-Sí, sí que tenías, lo recuerdo bien. -Se burla.

-Esa era Tasha. ¡Yo no tenía! Pero me sé de otra que se quedó durante dos horas en la copa de un árbol porque se subió y luego le daba miedo bajar.

-Esa era Tasha.

-¡No!

Lei gira la cabeza y cuando nos miramos reímos a la vez. Se siente extraño y nostálgico, pero de algún modo me sube el ánimo.

Vamos directamente al establo para dejar a Little Miss Sunshine y de ahí a la estación reconstruída. No paso por casa, pues mi familia está en Capitol Hill en estos momentos, quedamos en reunirnos allí después de la Cosecha. No se perderían una reunión de gente importante por nada del mundo. En un principio ellos lucharon activamente para parar la decisión de Ibrahim Lovell. Por mí principalmente. Pero cuando vieron que eso podía afectar a su trayectoria desistieron. Las posibilidades no son muy altas de todos modos.

-Para tratarse de los los Juegos del Hambre, la gente se lo está tomando con calma. -Comenta Lei cuando llegamos al lugar.

Miro las caras de los demás, y solo veo apatía, pasividad. No puedo evitar verme reflejada en ellos, yo perdí mi casa y mi amiga, quién sabe qué hayan perdido ellos.

-Puede que no lleguen a asimilar del todo lo que significa estar en una Cosecha.

De hecho, ni yo misma lo empecé a asmiliar hasta unos días después del anuncio. Mi primera reacción fue pensar que estos rebeldes no podían haber caído más bajo. Como si no me hubiesen robado ya la vitalidad y la mayoría de las cosas que me importaban. Los Juegos del Hambre nunca me interesaron, los veía como una competición macabra. Siempre ví la muerte como algo que nos pasa algún día cuando somos muy viejos. Hasta que murió Tasha, entonces me puse en el lugar de las familias de los chicos que acaban en los Juegos y los ven morir en vivo, pero era una idea tan inmensamente cruel que no le di muchas vueltas, temerosa de que me afectara más.

Lo que más me gustaba de los Juegos eran las arenas al aire libre. Había algunas realmente creativas, como la del bosque místico. Recuerdo los unicornios, las arañas gigantes y las pequeñas personitas con alas de mariposa que cabían en una mano y brillaban con luces de colores, igual que luciérnagas. El dragón lo quemó todo el último día. Esa siempre fue de mis favoritas.

-Francine Cavalia. -Le digo cuando llego al final de la fila.

Ella revisa sus papeles y procede a tomarme una muestra de sangre. Después espero a Lei y pasamos juntas al vagón. Veo a Curtis, que está hablando con un grupo de chicos, uno con el pelo verde pino y otro de pelo blanco y piel ligeramente rojiza. No los conozco y deliberadamente escojo el otro extremo del vagón antes de hacer contacto visual. Quién sabe si Lei lo tolerará o se pondrá de mal humor otra vez.

El viaje es largo porque Emerald End está en las afueras, pero por el camino pasamos por Star Valley y Wintertown. Lei me cuenta una anécdota sobre un cumpleaños celebrado en Star Valley, que incluía el encontrarse con un famoso actor. No la escucho porque en cuanto veo la nieve caer, me quedo hipnotizada. Sé que es artificial pero el efecto es muy fiel a la nieve de verdad. Y le da a los edificios un toque tan exclusivo...

Pasamos Wintertown y el hechizo termina. Yo vuelvo a prestar atención a Lei, pero ya he perdido el hilo de lo que estaba contando, símplemente asiento y ella se da por satisfecha. Al llegar somos conducidos a la Gran Plaza con los demás. Me siento como una vaca yendo al matadero y rezo porque este mal trago pase pronto.

La escolta de nuestra área se presenta como Cleopatra. Lleva una media melena recta decorada con pequeñas trenzas de colores y un vestido que parece hecho de plumas. Cuando la veo meter la mano en la urna y sacar un papel, pienso que la suerte está echada. Podría ser cualquiera de nosotras. Incluso Lei, o yo...

-¡Francine Cavalia!

Mis ojos se abren mucho. No puede ser... no puede ser que me estén sucediendo más cosas malas. Miro a Lei, quien me devuelve la mirada confusa y decepcionada. Yo también la estoy dejando sola, igual que Tasha. Me abro camino entre la gente y no puedo pensar en nada más que en la suerte que parece estar cebándose conmigo.

Y comienzo a reír. No sé por qué me río pero lo hago. Porque todo es absurdo. Tan absurdo que me cuesta creer que sea real. Pero lo es, y en mi estado inestable, alcanzo a discernir que lo mejor será taparme la boca con la mano antes de que alguien piense que estoy loca.

Ya me da igual lo que pase conmigo a partir de ahora. Absolutamente igual.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Valvo<strong>

**17 años, Wintertown**

* * *

><p>El frío suelo ya casi ha insensibilizado la parte izquierda de mi cuerpo, pero eso no me molesta. Aquí, en la tranquilidad del almacén lejos de todos estoy bien. Siempre me funciona.<p>

-¡Spencer! -Oigo decir a mi madre. Ha sido un grito bastante fuerte pero a mí me llega amortiguado por la distancia.

No respondo a su llamada, sino que me estiro y me acomodo de nuevo para detener el hormiguero que ya empiezo a sentir en mi pierna izquierda. Tampoco lo hago cuando medio minuto después, vuelve a repetir mi nombre, ésta vez con un poco más de fuerza y agresividad.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que oigo la puerta del almacén abrirse, seguida de unos pasitos breves y ligeros. Debe ser mi hermana Sasha.

-Spencer. -Dice su voz, aguda y aniñada. Yo me hago el dormido. -Spencer mamá te busca. ¡Despierta!

Siento como me zarandea el brazo y me río para mis adentros, hasta que un golpe seco en mi costado me obliga a incorporarme con un grito de dolor.

-¡Eh! ¡Vuelve aquí! -Grito viéndola correr hacia la puerta. -¡Sasha!

La persigo a través del almacén y el pasillo exterior, acortando la distancia con cada paso hasta que está a mi alcance, alargo el brazo y la agarro del cuello de su camiseta.

-¡MAMAAAA! -Grita después de dar un chillido que hace vibrar mis tímpanos.

-¡Spencer! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Suelta a tu hermana!

Dice mi madre acercándose a paso ligero seguida de Lore, que parece estar aguantándose la risa.

-Fue ella quien comenzó. ¡Me dio una patada! -Me quejo masajeando la zona.

-Oh, qué tanto daño puede hacerte una niña pequeña. Madura de una vez y deja de ponerte a su altura. Y ven afuera. Te necesito en la tienda y ya he pedido suficiente tiempo con vuestras peleas.

-Porque la tienda está a rebosar, ya se ve. -Digo sabiendo que no hemos tenido ni un cliente en todo el día.-A quién se le ocurre abrir el día de la Gran Cosecha...

-Ya deja de replicar y sal afuera. Tengo varias cosas que podrías hacer para ayudar en lugar de quedarte todo el día holgazaneando.

-Enseguida voy a atender a los clientes invisibles. Oh, y para tu información, inmadurez no es sinónimo de mala educación.

Paso rápido por su lado en dirección a la tienda mientras mi madre me dedica una mirada asesina. Estoy en problemas y ya me lo hará pagar en los próximos días de alguna forma. Sé que hoy está particularmente enojada por la cosecha, Lore y yo caemos dentro del rango de edad y podríamos salir elegidos. Pero eso no quiere decir que acepte un trato injusto por parte de nadie. No he oído salir de su boca ni una palabra amable dirigida a mí, como si fuera idea mía que se vayan a celebrar los Juegos del Hambre en el Capitolio.

Valvo es la empresa de ropa y artículos deportivos más importante que hay. Y la tienda de Wintertown está dedicada sobre todo a ropa y complementos invernales, pero eso está cambiando. Desde el Gobierno, piensan que la nieve y ambientación que dan vida a nuestra área son muy caras de mantener y ahora sólo se reservan para ocasiones especiales. Ya no tendría caso que se llamara Wintertown si le quitan la principal característica que le da el nombre. Al menos las pistas de patinaje aún funcionan, los patines sobre hielo se han convertido en nuestro artículo más vendido. Me siento en la silla giratoria detrlas del mostrador, impulsándome en el borde del mismo para hacerla girar mientras espero a que mi madre venga y me diga qué es eso tan importante que debo hacer. La música ambiental suena de fondo, una melodía suave de saxofón y piano que me hace sentir aún más cansado.

Lore es la primera en aparecer portando un cubo lleno de trapos y un par de botellas de productos de limpieza dentro. Los deja en el mostrador y se apoya en él con los codos. -Mamá quiere que limpies los cristales por fuera. -Dice mirándome atentamente a los ojos, esperando mi reacción negativa.

-De acuerdo. -Digo sonriendo. -Es mi tarea doméstica favorita. ¿Tú serás mi ayudante? Ella agita la cabeza. -Tengo que prepararme para la Cosecha.

Doy un resoplido.

-¿Qué tiene eso de justo? -Digo saliendo del mostrador y agarrando el cubo y las botellas de mala gana.

Lore me sigue.

-Bueno, en cierto modo es lógico... Uno de los dos tiene que representar a la familia en un evento público televisado. Tengo que lucir bien por los dos y eso lleva trabajo.

Empiezo a rociar los cristales con líquido limpiador, mientras pienso que sus palabras se parecen más a algo que mis padres dirían.

-Lo dice la que se pasó una semana llorando después del anuncio de los Juegos. -Le recuerdo.

Mis padres tampoco se lo tomaron mejor. Comenzaron a proferir improperios sobre los rebeldes y el nuevo gobierno. Cualquiera pensaría que se iban a elegir como los nuevos cetreros.

-Papá dice que estaremos bien, además me ha prometido un tatuaje facial a mi elección la semana que viene si soy fuerte.

-Supongo que eso lo vale... tal vez debería empezar a llorar yo también, viendo que es así como se consiguen los regalos en esta casa.

-Tu deberías hacerte uno, te quedaría bien. No es justo tener un hermano tan guapo y no poder presumir con mis amigas. -Sí, tal vez me haga uno, en la espalda o en el brazo.

Ella rueda los ojos. -Eres un aburrido. -Dice apoyando la mano en el cristal. -Y tú el producto de una sociedad manipuladora. ¡Eh, acabo de limpiar ahí! -¡Lo siento! -Contesta a la defensiva.- Y para que lo sepas, a mi amiga Coleen le gustabas, pero ahora piensa que eres un bicho raro. Madura de una vez.

Y tras decir esto se va sin darme tiempo a responder, haciéndome tener que levantar la voz un poco para que me oiga desde la distancia. -A ver cuando dejas de jugar el comodín "madura de una vez" cuando la conversación da un giro que no te gusta. Es falaz. La próxima vez usaré el comodín "mujeres" cuando tú digas algo que a mí no me guste, cosa que por otra parte, sucede a menudo. ¿Oíste?

Una mujer pasa por la calle peatonal en la que está ubicada la tienda y cuando llega a mi altura, me dedica una mirada extrañada. Siento ganas de preguntarle qué es lo que mira pero me contengo por estar trabajando. No es un buen plan dar mala fama al negocio, ya tuve un par de discusiones sobre el tema en el pasado, y mis padres no están de buen humor hoy. Anoche les dejé tirados enmedio de una fiesta organizada por unos amigos de ellos.

Ahora que la balanza de impuestos y contribuciones ha sido igualada con la de los distritos, aún se siguen celebrando fiestas, no son igual de ostentosas que las de antes porque ya no podemos permitirnos el derroche, pero de algún modo tiene la gente que olvidar lo vivido. Wintertown apenas fue afectada por la guerra, pero mucha gente perdió familiares o amigos que vivían en otras partes del Capitolio.

Rocío un poco más de líquido a la huella en forma de mano con sus cinco dedos hecha por Lore, paso el paño por encima y doy por terminado mi trabajo. No está mal. -Mamá, me voy a buscar a mis amigos.- Digo en la tienda vacía, dejando las cosas sobre el mostrador. Estoy seguro de que ella no me ha oído, pero ese es el punto. Es lo más sensible para ambos, porque no quiero hacerla gritar otra vez.

Agarro la mochila donde guardo mis patines y salgo a la calle con rumbo a la pista de hielo principal, donde solemos juntarnos siempre. Me gusta patinar y es en lo que invierto una parte de mi tiempo libre, después de estudiar y ayudar en la tienda. También me gusta la lectura. Por ser un día especial han hecho que nieve por la noche, así que voy dejando un rastro de pisadas que desaparece tras unos segundos. La nieve real no es así. Al Capitolio no suelen llegar las inclemencias temporales, fuertes tormentas, nieve o viento. Es sencillo para los encargados de ello el disipar las nubes o desviar ráfagas. La nuestra es una nieve mejorada. No se ensucia, ni se pega en los zapatos, es fácil de moldear y se desintegra a los tres días. Para dar una máxima sensación de estar en un invierno perpetuo, todos los árboles del área están secos. Pero ahora sin nieve, el efecto no queda muy bien.

En las lecciones de historia de la escuela nos enseñaron que Wintertown es una de las zonas más recientes del Capitolio. Antes se solía llamar Jollytown y era muy distinta a como es ahora. Fue totalmente destruída durante los Días Oscuros, y en su reconstrucción tras la victoria capitolina, el primer Snow la nombró así en honor a su apellido. Dicen que él nació en Jollytown, y nombrando el área reconstruída con algo relacionado con su apellido se aseguraba que el legado de su dinastía continuara en la posteridad. Por eso creo que el hecho de que ya no nieve a menudo, es algo más simbólico que otra cosa.

Hace poco leí un libro que me prestó mi tío sobre el primer presidente y su ascensión al poder. Aufidius Snow era un soldado raso luchando en la facción del Capitolio durante los Días Oscuros. Fue enviado en un regimiento de otros tres mil soldados con la misión de tomar el Distrito 7, marcado como blanco principal por ser una zona estratégica ya que tenía frontera con cinco distritos periféricos. Fueron derrotados aplastantemente en lo que se conoce como "la batalla de los cuatro días". De esos tres mil, solo quedaron con vida alrededor de doscientos, los cuales fueron hechos prisioneros. No se sabe muy bien cómo empezó su ascensión y popularidad. En un momento había sido hecho prisionero con una herida grave en la pierna, y dos semanas después, como por arte de magia, los soldados prisioneros liderados por Aufidius tomaron el distrito desde dentro. De ahí regresó al Capitolio donde fue condecorado. El ánimo que le dio a los Capitolinos la victoria le atrajo mucha popularidad, y a partir de ahí, usó su gran carisma para dar discursos motivadores cargados de odio hacia los distritos. La gente lo veía como un líder, un salvador, casi un mesías que conduciría al Capitolio a la victoria. Y de hecho, no pasó mucho tiempo desde ese instante hasta la reconquista total de Panem. Por votación popular, él fue elegido nuevo presidente. "Aufidius el Libertador" es como fue conocido en la posteridad.

En una esquina de la pista principal, hay una estatua en honor a él en la que un ángel con casco de soldado le pone a un Aufidius joven una corona de laurel en la cabeza. Parece que los rumores no son mentira, mucha gente ha venido a tocar la estatua con la esperanza de que los proteja en un día como hoy. Me fijo luego en mis amigos Robert y George, que están patinando alrededor de la pista. Los conocí en la escuela. Son tres años mayores que yo. Ya terminaron los estudios, pero nunca perdimos el contacto.

Me acerco a la pista y me apoyo en la grada, fijando la mirada en ellos hasta que se percatan de mi presencia y se acercan. -Spencer. -Dice Robert mientras hacemos nuestro saludo secreto. Juntar nudillos, juntar palmas, juntar nudillos de nuevo, enlazar pulgares. Después hago lo mismo con George.- ¿Nervioso por la cosecha?

-Ya te gustaría. -Respondo, aunque en verdad sí que lo estoy. Un poco.

-¿Viniste a tocar la estatua tú también? -Dice George.

-Nah... sólo vine a relajar tensiones. Tuve otra discusión en casa esta mañana.

-¿Estás seguro? Yo lo haría si fuera tú.

-Me arriesgaré. -Murmuro mirando de nuevo a Aufidius. Es un trozo de piedra formidable. Pero tocar un trozo de piedra no va a ayudarme. -Al menos será una última edición de los Juegos. Imagina que los hicieran de forma regular. Yo aún tendría un año por delante.

-Anímate. -Dice Robert dándome una palmada en el hombro.- Entra un rato con nosotros. Aún tienes tiempo. ¿No?

Decido hacerle caso. Me cambio los zapatos por los patines sobre hielo y me adentro en la pista. Me gusta la sensación que siento al deslizarme por la superficie del hielo, la agilidad y velocidad extra que me proporciona, es algo que solo siento mientras estoy sobre la pista. Con los años me he perfeccionado. Atrás quedaron los días en que volvía a casa con las piernas llenas de cardenales. Lo último que he aprendido es la técnica del moonwalk. La realizo mientras miro a George y él se siente desafiado y la hace también.

-No está mal, aficionado. -Me burlo.

Y así seguimos un rato más, presumiendo de nuestra habilidad y riéndonos de nuestros errores hasta que llega el momento de volver al suelo. Es entonces cuando me siento torpe otra vez. Pesado y lento.

-Estoy pensando en ir directamente a la estación. -Digo mirando el reloj de la torre de piedra que corona el templo nupcial después de ponerme de nuevo los zapatos. -Si paso por casa no voy a llegar a tiempo.

-¿Volverás luego? -Pregunta Rob.

-Claro. Cuida de mi mochila hasta entonces. Nos vemos.

Unos minutos después de despedirme de ellos comienza a nevar otra vez y mi ánimo decae un poco. ¿Y si de verdad me cosechan? ¿Y si cosechan a Lore? De pequeño nunca veía los Juegos porque no estaba demasiado interesado en ellos. Aprendí sobre su origen en clase de historia, mi asignatura favorita. Pero cuando mi tío Benn, un agente de la paz retirado empezó a contarme la otra cara de los Juegos, los odié aún más. De repente, arrancar a 24 chicos de los brazos de sus padres me parecía un castigo excesivo. Mi tío Benn me habló de lo que la TV no enseña. Madres suplicando, familiares a los que tienen que golpear porque han perdido el control, me dijo que armar escándalo en la cosecha puede llegar a ser motivo de ejecución, así que a parte del dolor por perder a un ser querido, está el hecho de que no puedes exteriorizarlo de forma notable.

Desde entonces los odié. Aunque el único que lo sabía era mi tío. Hay gente a favor de los distritos en el Capitolio, pero pensar independientemente te podía costar la lengua y tú estatus como persona. Pero era fácil poner excusas para no verlos. Mis padres siempre pensaron que yo sólo intentaba nadar contra corriente. "Reafirmar mi individualismo haciendo lo contrario a la norma establecida", eso decía mi profesor, psicólogo frustrado.

Limpio la nieve de mi cabeza al entrar a la estación. Veo a unos cuantos chicos que conozco y los saludo antes de encaminarme a la fila donde me marcarán como presente.

Dentro del vagón, veo a Lore con sus amigas. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, ella se separa del grupo en mi dirección.

-¿Por qué no volviste a casa? -Pregunta.-El tío Benn nos vistió, quería verte antes de la cosecha.

-Vaya...

Inmediatamente me siento culpable. El tío Benn es el miembro de mi familia con quien mejor me llevo. No pensé que nos visitaría hoy, pero después de pensarlo parece hasta lógico. Ahora no me lo podré quitar de la cabeza.

Lore vuelve con sus amigas y yo agradezco que me deje en paz. De repente no estoy de humor.

El tranvía llega a su destino y un grupo de agentes nos guía a la Gran Plaza. Esperamos y esperamos y al final nos llega el turno. No presto mucha atención al protocolo, sólo quiero que todo termine, y el niño pequeño que han cosechado por Lakeside ya me ha puesto de mal humor. Es inhumano.

Nuestro escolta es un hombre rubio y alto que usa gafas y va vestido con una camisa entreabierta bajo una chaqueta negra. Está fumándose un cigarro.

-Vayamos al grano. -Dice sin nisiquiera presentarse.- No me gusta perder el tiempo con charla insustancial. Veamos, nuestro tributo femenino es... Julia Schester.

Me quito un peso de encima al saber que no es Lore.

No la conozco. Miro a mi alrededor, para ver si hay alguna pista sobre dónde puede estar la tal Julia. Nada. El escolta la llama un par de veces más y ya comienza a enojarse. La gente a mi alrededor comenta, pero nadie parece conocerla. Hay Agentes de la Paz tratando de venir hacia nosotros, probablemente con la instrucción de buscar a la chica y arrojarla al escenario.

-¡Me presento voluntaria!

El grito viene de mi izquierda. Todos los que hay a mi arededor, incluído yo, nos giramos hacia su origen. Es una chica de pelo largo y oscuro, delgada y bastante alta. Ésto sí que no me lo esperaba. Todos nos quedamos mirándola como si fuera un alienígena recién bajado de un ovni y por un instante me parece ver en su expresión que se arrepiente. Que eso último no debería haber sucedido. Y me encuentro a mí mismo preguntándome qué fue de Julia.

-¡Spencer Valvo!

-¿¡Qué!? -Digo en voz alta. Es mi primera reacción y enseguida me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que debío haber sonado.

El escolta acaba de decir mi nombre y aún no me lo creo. Me quedo plantado en el sitio, pensando en cómo se debe estar sintiendo mi familia, mi tío, mis amigos...

Un empujón me devuelve a la Tierra. Esto debe de ser lo que siente un tributo de los distritos cuando es cosechado. Miedo y desconcierto. Y una sensación de irrealidad que hace que parezca que estoy andando entre nubes.

-¡Spencer! -Oigo decir a Lore en alguna parte.

Y aligero el paso, porque será mucho más difícil si llega a encontrarme. Tendré que luchar duro si quiero recuperar mi vida y verla de nuevo. Tal vez era cierto que debía haber tocado la estatua.

* * *

><p><strong>Zael Mansen<strong>

**14 años, Great Mall**

* * *

><p>Sentado en mi despacho frente a unas hojas llenas de cifras impresas y garabatos hechos a bolígrafo por mí, observo a mi secretaria servirme el café recién hecho.<p>

-¿Desea algo más, señor Mansen? -Me dice con una amplia sonrisa.

-No Erica, gracias. La llamaré si necesito algo. Ella inclina la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, camina hacia la puerta y se va.

No tengo problema con hacerme mi propio café, pero mi padre quiere que se lo pida a ella. Dice que para eso le pagamos.

Cuando me quedo a solas, apuro mi espresso sin azúcar de un trago y sigo trabajando. El café me despejará un poco. Me he levantado a las 4 AM como todos los días, pero hoy he dormido mal y no me noto muy centrado.

Se supone que hoy no se trabaja, pero yo debo ser una excepción. No esperaba que mi padre y superior permitiese que yo faltase a mi deber tan solo un día, ya es suficiente molestia para él la idea de que tengo que ir a la Gran Cosecha, y que la misma es obligatoria.

Esa es una de las cosas que lo han puesto de especial mal humor últimamente. Junto con la bajada en los márgenes de los beneficios de las propiedades del Holding Mansen, que abarca dos de los centros comerciales de Great Mall, el 51% de la propiedad de uno de los casinos y varias empresas menores repartidas en los distritos y cuya función es abastecer a las principales de materia prima.

Precisamente es la embotelladora de zumos del Distrito 11 la que me está dando problemas. Mi padre me puso de responsable directo de la misma hace unos meses para que me vaya acostumbrando a estar al mando, pero no es fácil. Para empezar, hemos tenido que subir los sueldos por ley. Esa ha sido la principal causa de la pérdida de rentabilidad de la empresa. No es que esté en números rojos; aún genera beneficio, solo que éste es menor. Es algo que a mí no me importa pero a mi padre le afecta y él es quien decide qué rumbo tomar al fin y al cabo.

Así que en eso estoy, intentando ver en qué podemos ahorrar para que las cifras vuelvan a ser las que eran. El otro día propuse reducir la calidad de los envases y parece que a mi padre le ha gustado. Hoy pensaba recortar un poco más de algún lado pero no me inspiro. Mis pensamientos se pierden. Hasta he empezado a martillear la mesa con el bolígrafo, cosa que mi padre detesta.

Otra de las dificultades es la misma a la que me he enfrentado siempre: mi edad. Algunos de los supervisores que están a mi cargo se sienten incómodos bajo la dirección de un "niño". Por supuesto, mi educación siempre ha ido encaminada a tomar el relevo a mi padre algún día como heredero suyo. No fui a la escuela con los demás niños sino que tuve tutores particulares que me enseñaron sobre matemáticas, contabilidad, dirección de empresas, economía y finanzas.

La primera vez que tuve gente a mi cargo yo tenía 12 años, y mi equipo no me respetó. Me discutían las órdenes, hacían lo que querían e incluso se permitían el usar la condescendencia. Algunos tenían hijos que podrían haber sido mis hermanos mayores. No alcanzaron a comprender que mi formación era la apropiada, a pesar de mi edad.

A mi padre no le gustó eso. Pensó que yo no me sabía imponer bien y debía remediarlo antes de que me volviese más blando. Así es como empezaron mis sesiones con el psicólogo. Él encomendó al doctor Simmons la tarea de incentivar mis dotes de mando y hacerme respetar. Sin embargo, las sesiones no fueron como el esperaba. En el deber de llegar hasta el fondo del asunto, el doctor Simmons me hizo muchas preguntas. Yo sabía que me metería en problemas si le contaba sobre los métodos de disciplina que usaba mi padre conmigo, pero como profesional en su campo, el supo ver más allá de mis respuestas evasivas a sus preguntas ambiguas. No supe interpretarlo en aquel tiempo, porque la psicología no es lo mío. Escuché su veredicto cuando habló con mi padre sobre mí, y lo que le dijo fue que básicamente él tenía la culpa de que yo no me considerase digno de imponerme a los demás, pues mi autoestima era inexistente. Al parecer alguien necesita valorarse a sí mismo para que los demás le valoren.

Fue vergonzoso ver como mi padre se ponía hecho una furia con mi psicólogo, dudando de su profesionalidad y amenazando hasta con usar a sus contactos para que fuera despedido. Esa fue mi última sesión con el doctor Simmons. Al llegar a casa aquel día me llevé la paliza de mi vida. Mi padre sacó a Charlotte del armario. Charlotte es el nombre con el que bautizó al cinturón que usa para castigarme. La sesión de golpes se prolongó hasta que él decidió que estaba escarmentado. Tuve que dormir boca abajo en noches sucesivas, pero tuve que considerarme afortunado de no pasar la noche en el sótano del edificio a oscuras, sin muebles y sin comida. Algo de caso debió de hacerle al doctor Simmons después de todo.

-Señor Mansen. -La voz de mi secretaria tras la puerta acompañada de unos cuantos golpes rítmicos me hace levantar la vista de mis papeles.- El taxi que le he reservado para que le lleve a la estación estará aquí en una hora y media. Solo quería recordárselo.

-Gracias Erica.

Me despido de ella al salir después de darle una lista de personas a las que llamar para ir adelantando trabajo para más tarde. Ella me desea suerte y me da un caramelo de fresa, de los que come todo el rato. Se pone muy nerviosa cuando se le acaban y se olvida de comprar.

"Olvidar es una palabra que no debería existir en el vocabulario de una buena secretaria" diría mi padre irritado. Yo no creo que algo así convierta a Erica en una incompetente. Ha estado dos años a mi servicio y nunca noté en ella malestar o un trato diferente por mi edad.

Mi oficina está en el quinto piso del edificio, y nuestra vivienda en el ático del mismo. Planta número 23. Tiene unas bonitas vistas desde donde se puede ver gran parte de la zona norte del Capitolio. En cuanto el ascensor llega a nuestra planta arrojo el caramelo a la papelera más cercana. Me da pena por Erica pero no podría rechazarlo. No me parece apropiado. En mi estricta dieta no hay lugar para los dulces. Ni yo ni mi hermana tenemos permitido comerlos, pues mis padres piensan que la glucosa es dañina para el organismo.

La voz de mi hermana es lo primero que oigo al entrar a nuestro apartamento. Debe estar enmedio de una de sus clases de canto. La veo poco, pues cuando termino de trabajar ella está aún inmersa en sus actividades. Además, desde el principio nuestros caminos estaban destinados a tomar rumbos diferentes. Ella se prepara para convertirse en una criatura bella, complaciente e interesante, mientras que yo seré quien tome las riendas del holding algún día.

Tras dame una ducha, vestirme y ponerme un poco de gomina, la puerta de la habitación se abre y mi hermana entra. Al verme, sus ojos se abren mucho.

-¡Te ves espléndido, hermano mayor! -Dice colgándose de mi brazo y estirándose para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Yo se lo agradezco y le devuelvo el cumplido. Nuestra conversación es interrumpida por Agnes, la institutriz de mi hermana que da unos golpecitos en la puerta abierta.

-Hola Zael. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante. -Le digo.

Me dedica una sonrisa tras lo cual su mirada cambia por completo en dirección a mi hermana.

-¡Katherina! ¿Acaso entraste a la habitación de tu hermano sin llamar?

Ella se queda en blanco por unos segundos y siento su apretón en mi brazo estrecharse más. Ha cometido un fallo de etiqueta y Agnes lo ha visto. Ahora viene la reprimenda.

-Antes de entrar a una habitación que no es tuya hay que llamar a la puerta y pedir permiso. ¿Entiendes? -Prosigue.

-Entiendo. -Murmura ella.

-Pide disculpas a tu hermano por las molestias ocasionadas.

Estoy a punto de decirle que Katherina no me ocasionó ninguna molestia, pero no se me está permitido contrariar a Agnes. Por eso, escucho las disculpas de mi hermana y luego le digo que no pasa nada, pero que la próxima vez se acuerde de llamar. Eso mantendrá contenta a Agnes.

-Katherina. Practiquemos un poco con tu hermano. Su traje tiene un desperfecto. ¿Eres capaz de encontrarlo?

Mi hermana se pone frente a mí y entrecierra los ojos.

-El nudo de su corbata está mal hecho.

-¡Buena chica! Pero ahora no podemos dejar la corbata así. ¿Verdad?

En menos de un minuto, Katherina ha deshecho mi corbata y la ha anudado de nuevo, aplanándome el cuello de la camisa y quitando un pequeño hilo que había en la manga en el proceso.

-Listo. -Dice besándome otra vez.- Serás el chico más apuesto de la Cosecha.

Yo le acaricio el pelo y ella vuelve con Agnes, quien me desea buena suerte antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando termino de arreglarme voy a la habitación de mis padres. Lo tengo prohibido pero sé que Agnes no volverá a salir de la habitación donde da clases a mi hermana por un buen rato y ellos no están en casa. Rebusco en el joyero el anillo familiar y me lo pongo en el corazón de la mano izquierda. El anillo lleva el escudo de la familia en oro tallado: un águila bicéfala coronada. Sé que representa a una familia que me ha tenido como un esclavo desde que supe andar, pero como miembro de la misma, tengo el derecho de usarlo también. Ya me ha sacado de apuros en otras ocasiones, y llevarlo puesto me tranquiliza.

Mis ojos se desvían como un imán al armario donde está Charlotte, el mismo donde mi padre guarda su revólver. A veces, cuando las marcas que me deja me duelen demasiado, he imaginado que lo tomo y lo uso contra él, aunque sé que no lo haré. Dejarse llevar por los sentimientos no llega a ninguna parte. Sé que algún día seré yo el que esté en una situación de ventaja.

Al escuchar la llamada del taxista avisando que ya está preparado, me despido de Katherina y Agnes y me dirijo a la entrada del edificio, donde el taxi me espera. No cuento el tiempo que tardamos en llegar a la estación, pero es un viaje corto.

Los encargados pasan lista y después de pincharme en el dedo para la muestra de sangre, me dejan pasar al vagón. Siento que alguien se cuelga de mi brazo tal y como lo hizo mi hermana antes. Cuando giro mi cabeza, veo a Syrenne.

-¡Zael! -Exclama.- ¿Te sientas conmigo?

-Por supuesto. -Le respondo.- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Perfectamente, gracias. Por cierto... tienes marcas de pintalabios en la cara.

-¿Qué? Oh... debió de ser cuando Katherina me besó antes.

Syrenne dejó escapar una risita.

-Bueno, así te ves popular.

-¿No estás nerviosa? -Pregunto al verla tan relajada como siempre.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Mis padres han dicho que si salgo cosechada me patrocinarán, así que estoy tranquila.

Su forma de pensar me deja perplejo. Pensé que todo el mundo entendía lo que los Juegos implican. Los patrocinadores no son la panacea, pero sería descortés decirle eso.

-A mi no me gustaría salir cosechado. -Respondo.

Las cosas no me van muy bien ahora, pero los juegos no son la solución. Algún día mejorarán por si solas. Si fuese vencedor podría por fin prescindir de mi familia. Ganaría poder y mi padre no podría alcanzarme. Pero eso no significa que quiera ir a los Juegos.

-No te preocupes. Si sales cosechado seguro que mis padres te patrocinan. Sería estupendo. Imagina que llegas a ganar, te harías súper famoso. ¡Oh, ya sé! Podríamos presentarnos voluntarios juntos.

Frunzo el ceño.

-¿Estás de broma, verdad?

La familia de Syrenne son unos de los socios de nuestra empresa. Se mudaron a la planta debajo de la nuestra después de la evacuación del área donde vivían. Ellos siempre fueron seguidores de los Juegos, pero nunca pensé que verían bien la edición capitolina de los mismos, y más teniendo una hija.

A mis padres nunca les gustaron los Juegos del Hambre. Mi padre siempre decía que eran una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. Decía que si el fuera presidente no los celebraría todos los años, sino sólo cuando los distritos se portasen mal. Como un castigo. Si eran buenos y obedientes no habría Juegos. Es lo mismo que hace conmigo. Las sesiones con Charlotte no son periódicas, sino cuando el cree que lo merezco. Por eso pienso que se equivoca. Los distritos se hubieran rebelado igual. Mi padre no tiene mi respeto sino mi temor y espero en el futuro tener los recursos para hacérselo pagar.

-Syrenne. -Prosigo tras un silencio incómodo.- Perdón si te he contrariado. Es sólo... que no creo estar en forma para los Juegos. Son para los fuertes.

Lo podría explicar de otra manera pero no sé si lo entendería. Explicándolo desde su perspectiva me parece lo mejor.

-No es cierto. Hay ganadores que no eran fuertes. Seríamos super famosos, como Katniss y Peeta, la gente nos amaría.

-¡No lo harían! -Digo bastante asustado mientras bajamos del tranvía. Rápidamente busco otra excusa para convencerla.- Se pensarían que nos estamos copiando de ellos y se reirían de nosotros.

Ella se queda pensativa otra vez. Syrenne me agrada, es una chica muy alegre que me ha animado bastante cuando más lo he necesitado. En este par de años viviendo en el edificio Mansen nos hemos hecho muy amigos, pero esta faceta suya me asusta. Espero que no haga nada loco.

-Tienes razón. -Dice finalmente.- Si sucediese más de una vez dejaría de ser algo especial.

Le sonrío ante mi objetivo cumplido.

Intento cambiar de tema mientras esperamos a que llegue nuestra hora. "El cuerno de la abundancia" suena antes de dar paso a un discurso de Lovell.

Syrenne me va contando quienes son todas las personas que se asoman a los balcones del edificio presidencial. Annie Odair casada con el difunto vencedor del distrito 4 Finnnick, Johanna Mason, Beetee Latier el ingeniero armamentístico, Enobaria, Katniss y Peeta...

Hay muchas sorpresas durante las primeras cosechas. En Capitol Hill casi todos son hijos de gente importante, es curioso. Por Wintertown se presenta una chica voluntaria y Syrenne se emociona. Después nos llega el turno. Un hombre rojo se presenta tras el cambio de urnas. Su nombre es Matty. Syrenne parece satisfecha con su aspecto.

-April Täter.

Me suena ese apellido. Lo ubico inmediatamente, pero me sorprende verla tras recordar que los Täter cayeron en desgracia hace muchos años. Dicen las habladurías que fue la esposa la que dilapidó la fortuna familiar, y luego fue él quien tuvo que recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos para levantar las empresas del fango una vez más, pero que le salió el tiro por la culata es algo que todos sabemos en el mundillo de las finanzas. Yo era muy pequeño cuando pasó, pero mi padre aún menciona a los Täter como ejemplo de bancarrota y deshonra.

La chica se abre paso junto a Syrenne camino al escenario. Ella abre mucho los ojos a la vez que deja escapar un grito ahogado.

-¿Viste eso, Zael? ¡Es guapísima, me encanta como tributo por nuestra área! ¡Es perfecta! -Susurra apretándome el brazo.

Cuando April llega al escenario la miro atentamente. Parece confundida. Nunca me había parado a pensarlo antes, pero salir cosechado tiene que ser algo demasiado terrorífico como para darse cuenta de lo que significa en solo un momento.

-Zael Mansen.

Miro arriba de nuevo. Acaban de decir mi nombre pero suena irreal. Como si hubiese algún error en el asunto. Recuerdo cuando mi padre dijo que mi nombre ni siquiera debería estar ahí.

-¡Zael Mansen! -El escolta me llama de nuevo haciendo un poco más real lo que me negaba a reconocer. El miedo me invade.

-¡Zael! -Dice Syrenne a mi lado. Tengo miedo de mirarla a la cara. -¡Zael saliste cosechado! ¡Ve al escenario, rápido!

Su voz suena entusiasmada.

-¡Recuerda que te patrocinaremos, haremos todo lo posible por traerte de vuelta, prometido!

La miro por última vez cuando me separo de ella para confimar la sonrisa en su rostro. La misma que me levantaba el ánimo cuando tenía un mal día, y que ahora, a pesar de su inconsciencia, me ha dolido por primera vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Eris Shadows<strong>

**18 años, Carnation Crest**

* * *

><p>Es un día incómodo. Muy incómodo. La Cosecha carga el aire como una fábrica arrojando polución a un río contaminado. Cada vez que respiro, respiro cosecha. Cada vez que hablo con alguien, ahí está ella, acechando mis pensamientos, condicionando mis palabras. Un molesto tabú al que nadie se atreve a tomar por los cuernos, porque implica cambio radical, implica pérdida y muerte.<p>

Los humanos estamos diseñados genéticamente para sobrevivir. Tenemos instintos de lucha y huída que nos ayuden en situaciónes que nos pongan en peligro. Por eso, la idea de muerte nos genera estrés y la sustituímos por metáforas, insinuaciones, eufemismos...

Es una locura. Esto no debería estar pasando. Un destello me ciega por un cuarto de segundo y tras él, mis amigas se separan de mí. -Has salido con la mirada perdida, Eris. -Suspira Vibia mirando la pantalla de su cámara de fotos.- Tenemos que repetirla.

-No, no, no. -Digo atropelladamente. Ella levanta las cejas.- Así está bien. Más espontánea, menos ensayada. Perfecta... Déjame verla. Vibia me pasa su cámara. Ahí estamos las tres, yo con mi pelo rosa tintado ayer mismo, Vibia con sus tonalidades azules que tanto le gustan, celeste en la raíz oscureciendo progresivamente hasta las puntas, y Aquila, flequillo naranja rojizo y melena blanca. Ambas miran a la cámara sonriendo, mientras mi mirada se fija en un punto indeterminado, más allá de la cámara. Salgo extraña, pero la perfección está en lo imperfecto. Suena paradójico pero es la verdad.

-No la borres. -Le advierto.

-De acuerdo. -Dice ella riendo.

He estado muy susceptible este par de semanas atrás, pero Vibia siempre logra suavizarme. Hay gente que se ha tomado mi mal humor personalmente. Ella no lo hace. Si hablo de la Cosecha, ella cambia de tema; si contesto mal, me da un abrazo. Creo que es quien más ganas tiene de las dos de que todo acabe, significando "todo acabe" que volvamos de Capitol Hill juntas en la tarde. No creo que todo termine para mí cuando eso ocurra, de hecho, no creo que olvide nunca que van a mandar chicos a matarse para diversión de todos una vez más después de todo lo que mi familia arriesgó por la causa.

-¿Qué harán ahora? -Pregunta Aquila.-Nosotros seguimos teniendo clases, así que será mejor que me vaya preparando, el descanso ya casi ha terminado.

Aquila es un año mayor que nosotras, está a salvo.

-Yo iré a casa. ¿Me das el resto de tu helado? -Pregunto sabiendo que se va a negar. Nos gusta molestarnos mutuamente.

-¿Estás de broma? Hace siglos que no pruebo el helado, desde que se puso carísimo tras la guerra. Terminaré de comerlo en clase. Suerte con la cosecha. -Dice levantándose.

Yo le saco la lengua en respuesta y ella hace un gesto obsceno y sale de la cafetería de la facultad. Así solemos comportarnos. Es divertido.

-Vayámonos también. -Digo consultando mi reloj.- Mis hermanos han vuelto y quiero hablar con ellos.

Ella asiente, y tras recoger nuestras cosas nos vamos a la calle. Extraño la vida universitaria, pero aún me gusta venir por el campus cada vez que tengo un rato a visitar a la gente que conozco. Dejé los estudios para buscar un trabajo y poder ayudar en casa ahora que los habitantes del Capitolio hemos perdido privilegios. Es algo que ya tuve en cuenta y que no me importa. Afortunadamente, mi casa está en una de las calles colindantes y Vibia también vive cerca. Solíamos ir juntas a clase, aunque empezamos a conocernos mejor gracias a nuestro compromiso con el periódico clandestino que ayudábamos a redactar, editar y distribuir. Fue una etapa bastante intensa de mi vida. Al riesgo de que fuéramos descubiertos se le unía la investigación sobre nuestra pista. Teníamos noticias bastante jugosas sobre los logros de las revueltas en los distritos gracias a mi hermana, quien me pasaba la información a regañadientes, pues nunca aprobó mi participación en el periódico por considerarla demasiado arriesgada para la familia.

Me despido de Vibia en la puerta de mi casa y quedamos en vernos en la estación.

-¡Vaya! ¡Reunión familiar! -Digo al pasar al salón. Todos mis hermanos y mi madre están ahí. -Memnon, cuánto tiempo. ¿Cómo has llegado?

Él se acerca a mí, y tras el beso y abrazo de rigor me pasa una nota, que ya parecía tener escrita de antes. Mi hermano no puede hablar. Fue convertido en Avox cuando tenía diecisiete años. Lo compró una familia de Star Valley y estuvimos sin tener noticias de él por mucho tiempo. Cuando Paylor llegó al poder, regresó. Aún trabaja para ellos pero ya no es su esclavo.

"Ha sido una odisea mamá. Me han parado en cada esquina y no me soltaron hasta no estar seguros de mi identidad y mi propósito".

Doy un suspiro.

-Lo sé, ya me han contado. ¿Entonces has venido por mí?

Él asiente.

-¿Dando por supuesto que saldré cosechada? -Bromeo.

Mi hermano se encoge de hombros, y antes de que pueda hacer nada más, mi hermana toma la palabra. Se ha vuelto a afeitar la cabeza al uno y el cabello que ha empezado a crecer está tintado de morado chillón, a juego con su pintalabios.

-Al menos saquemos algo bueno de esto. Ha servido para reunirnos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos todos juntos.

-Hola Cressida. ¿Cómo te va? -Le pregunto.

-Lo suficientemente bien como para no quejarme. Excepto por lo de siempre, ya sabes.

Muy a pesar de mi padre, quien siempre fue una persona a la que la política le importa poco mientras no le afecte, mi hermana se comprometió hasta el fondo con la causa rebelde. Estudió comunicación audiovisual en una de las mejores academias de arte del Capitolio, después de descartar la medicina por consejo paterno. En la academia hizo contactos, siendo uno de ellos Plutarch Heavensbee, el actual ministro de comunicaciones, que por aquel entonces era Vigilante de los Juegos del Hambre y precursor del movimiento rebelde en la sombra. Fue así como mi hermana acabó reclutada. Se fugó al Distrito 13 y empezó a dirigir las propos de Katniss junto con su equipo técnico que también la siguió.

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de Crius? -Prosigue.

A la mención de su nombre, mi hermano se levanta del sofá y va a refugiarse en brazos de nuestra madre.

Crius tiene catorce años, y no está llevando bien la noticia. Está aterrado, y nosotras como hermanas mayores suyas debemos protegerlo. Sé que no hay nada que podamos hacer en caso de que sea elegido. Memnon siempre se ha desvivido por él, es el benjamín de la familia después de todo, pero él no está en edad de cosecha y yo no puedo presentarme por él. Cosa que haría sin dudar de ser posible. Así pues, Crius ha sido nuestra mayor preocupación desde el anuncio de los Juegos del Hambre y desde entonces, hemos estado preparandolo, sólo por si acaso. Fui a través de distintas ediciones de los Juegos tomando apuntes en una libreta, poniendo las tácticas más interesantes y los errores que me parecieron más relevantes para que él los leyera. También lo he instruido un poco con diversos utensilios domésticos que pudieran ser usados como armas. A él no le gusta pero no hay otra opción. No pienso darme por vencida con él.

-Es una pena que le haya salido a papá. -Comenta Cressida.- Hablando de papá ¿Has ido a visitarlo?

-Fui ayer. -Digo.- Estuvimos hablando un rato, el estaba jugando poker con el paciente de la cama de al lado. Fue difícil mantener una conversación fluida. Ya lo conoces.

-¿Cómo que ya me conoces?

La voz de mi padre me hace sobresaltar.

-¡¿Papá?! -Dije levantando un poco la voz. Él se ríe con dificultad.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No te alegras de verme?

-¡No!... quiero decir... ¡Si! P-pero... no deberías haber venido, necesitas descanso.

-Ya tendré tiempo de descansar. Hacía tiempo que no nos reuníamos todos. Lo que lamento es que haya sido gracias a la cosecha, y que ésta podría ser la última vez...

-No digas eso. Asustas a Crius. -Le dice mi madre aún abrazandolo.

-Crius estará bien. Casi todas las papeletas son de chicos mayores internos en la Universidad. -Contesta mi padre.- Es Eris quien me preocupa.

Cressida sacude la cabeza.

-Escucha Crius. Hay una posibilidad de que tu nombre salga, es muy pequeña pero la hay. Pero para eso te hemos estado enseñando todas esas cosas estos meses atrás. Por si tu nombre sale elegido. -Dijo mi hermana percatándose de la mirada de reproche de mamá.- ¿Qué? Es la verdad. No tiene sentido que le digan que todo estará bien, merece saberlo.

-¿Qué hay de Eris? -Pregunta Crius.

-Ella tiene unas cuantas papeletas más. Pero ella estará bien. Sabrá cuidarse. Y ahora deja de preocuparte. El resultado va a ser el mismo.

-Eso es, Crius. Sabré cuidarme.

Cressida habla con calma y elocuencia, pero en el fondo, sé que ella también está enfadada. Cuando Plutarch la invitó, sabiendo de su opinión sobre el nuevo régimen, ella lo dejó todo y fue tras él al supuestamente devastado décadas atrás Distrito 13. Tuvo que soportar el ver a su equipo de rodaje morir, uno tras otro, sin saber si ella sería la siguiente. Mis padres tampoco sabían nada. Plutarch tenía miedo de que su ausencia fuera notada como sospechosa y fueran interrogados. A mí me lo dijo para que supiera su destino en caso de que algo le ocurriera. Yo le pedí que me llevara pero ella siempre se negó. No quería involucrarme. Tras mucho insistir infructuosamente, decidí hacer algo útil por los rebeldes desde aquí. Y así fue como me uní al periódico clandestino, cuyo director era un chico de mi carrera. Los riesgos los sabía, pero me parecieron razonables.

Uno de ellos fue encontrar momentos para comunicarme con los rebeldes para conseguir información para el periódico. No debíamos dejar rastro aunque de ello se encargó Beetee, un vencedor superviviente del Vasallaje de los 25 y que se encargó de crear una conexión alternativa a la principal, la cual estaba siendo intervenida por el Gobierno. Ellos tenían un equipo de técnicos encargados de analizar todas las conversaciones telefónicas del país, así que aprovechaba mis visitas al Great Mall con mis amigas para hacer la llamada, por si acaso rastreaban la señal. No podrían sacar nada en claro de un sitio con más de diez mil visitantes diarios.

La edición del periódico terminó cuando la guerra llegó al Capitolio. Todo se puso demasiado arriesgado. Áreas enteras fueron evacuadas y en las que no, la presencia militar era apabullante.

Luego dejé de tener noticias de Cressida. No volví a saber de ella hasta la caída de Snow. Estaba devastada. Su amigo y asistente Messalla murió delante de sus ojos, y Castor perdió la vida más tarde en uno de los bombardeos en el mismo centro de Capitol Hill, una zona no evacuada y que para cuando se dieron cuenta de los avances de la contienda, ya era tarde.

El armazón de la cámara móvil de Pollux siguió funcionando un poco más, y gracias a eso se pudo obtener un testimonio invaluable en primera persona de los destrozos del bombardeo. Es un vídeo que por su crudeza, nunca he querido volver a ver, pues en él se ve gente correr desesperada, el aerodeslizador arriba, gente gritando, bombas cayendo que finalmente estallan. Cuando el polvo se disipa solo queda destrucción y muerte. Pollux perdió el sentido por culpa de la onda de choque, pero su equipo siguió grabando. Tal vez su armadura fue lo que lo protegió. Su hermano tuvo menos suerte.

-Aún tengo la esperanza... de que Paylor se recupere y lo pare todo. -Dice mi madre.

Cressida deja escapar un bufido.

-Nadie sabe nada de ella desde hace semanas. Se supone que iban a dar parte regular de su progreso. ¿Tanto se tarda en curar una fractura de cráneo? Es posible incluso que esté muerta y no nos lo quieran decir.

-Pero mientras no tengamos pruebas, no es bueno llegar a esas conclusiones. -Dijo papá. -Se lo preguntaré a mi doctor, aparentemente ella está ingresada en mi misma planta... o eso dicen.

-¿Nunca la has visto? -Pregunto.

-La ví una vez, en silla de ruedas, hará unos tres meses. La sacaron afuera a darle un paseo y la voz se corrió. Todos estábamos asomados a los balcones. No parecía muy lúcida, pero tal vez eran solo suposiciones mías. No soy el experto.

Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que falta poco para la reunión frente a la estación.

-Nosotros será mejor que nos vayamos ya. ¿No Crius?

-¿No vas a cambiarte? -Dice mamá.

-¡No! Ya es bastante con el estrés que llevo encima, no voy a arreglarme para asistir a la condena a muerte de veinticuatro personas. Al que no le guste como voy vestida, que no me mire.

Mis palabras le gustan a Cressida quien me da la razón y un par de golpes en la espalda. Tras eso le doy un abrazo y un beso a cada uno, a mis padres, a Memnon y a Cressida. Convenzo a Crius para que se separe de los brazos de mamá y ambos salimos.

Mamá quería venir con nosotros pero no la he dejado. Si pasa lo peor y mi hermano sale cosechado, no va a estar ella ahí para apoyarlo. Creo que es el momento de que empiece a ser un hombre.

-¿No va a tu clase ese chico? -Le dijo una vez bajamos las escaleras mecánicas de la estación soterrada.

Él asiente.

-Pues vé con él. -Le dijo.

-Eris, quiero quedarme contigo.

Crius me abraza y yo lo agarro por los hombros y lo separo de mí. Me duele esto como una puñalada, pero es necesario.

-Escucha. Estaré aquí para cualquier cosa. Iremos los dos en el tren, y estaremos los dos en la Gran Plaza. Ahora vete con tus amigos. ¿Entendido?

Mi tono de voz me asusta hasta a mí. Pero cuando veo a Crius darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el chico no sin antes dedicarme una mirada dolida, me tengo que repetir continuamente que lo hago por él para que mi ánimo no decaiga. Una vez me he repuesto, me concentro en buscar a Vibia. Con su característico pelo azul, no me será difícil. Pero no es hasta que no pasamos a los vagones cuando la encuentro.

Ella está callada. Excepcionalmente callada, tomamos un tranvía como este una vez a la semana para ir al Great Mall y no hay ni un momento de silencio. No me gusta verla así. No sé qué haré si sale cosechada y no quiero pensarlo. Rodeo sus hombros con mi brazo y ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Así nos quedamos hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

En la plaza, los minutos pasan y Vibia sigue cada vez más decaída, parece que se va a echar a llorar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo yo me voy enojando cada vez más, al ver uno tras otro, los chicos a los que están condenando a muerte. Trato de quedarme con sus nombres. No creo que los pueda olvidar nunca. Roselia, Akiva, Roenna, Eryx, Malenie, Myle, Melody, Spencer, April, Zael... cada nombre agrega una nueva afrenta, un nuevo crimen cuyos únicos responsables son los organizadores detrás del proyecto.

Conozco a Zoe. Solía ser la escolta del Distrito 1. Es una vieja conocida. Su presencia en el distrito era celebrada porque en ese lugar los chicos se presentaban voluntarios. Los demás niños no tenían ese miedo y esa incertidumbre que cae sobre los demás distritos en este día, y no parece estar tomándose muy bien que nosotros ahora no la celebremos. Aún le parecerá raro.

-¡Eris Shadows! -Anuncia ante el micrófono con la papeleta en la mano.

Vibia rompe a llorar en cuanto Zoe menciona mi nombre y mi primer instinto es abrazarla.

-Tranquila. -Le susurro.- Estaré bien.

Siempre pensé que si saldría cosechada sentiría miedo, pero en su lugar, siento ira. La furia que se ha ido gestando conforme veía chicos temblororos subir a ese escenario. Quien quiera que diga que esto se hace por el bien de Panem, se equivoca.

Sigo adelante a paso rápido. Oigo a Vibia llamarme, también me parece oír a Crius. Esto será más doloroso para él si logra alcanzarme. Aprieto el paso sin preocuparme de la gente a mi alrededor. Una vez en el escenario me cruzo de brazos e ignoro a Zoe, quien me alaba el cabello, pero hace un comentario sobre que mi ropa no es demasiado adecuada para ir a una Cosecha. Juro que si no se calla le daré un puñetazo. La sigo ignorando hasta que ella se cansa y se va a la urna de los chicos.

-Hadrian Cloak. -Dice.

Y una parte de mí se alegra de que no sea Crius. El pensamiento me hace sentir mal, porque probablemente este chico tenga como todo el mundo seres queridos que estarán devastados en estos momentos. Igual que mi familia. Pero al menos no ha sido Crius. Él está bien y eso es lo que importa. De mi supervivencia ya me ocuparé en los días venideros a su debido tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>No, no he muerto. Casi muero escribiendo, pero sobreviví. Ya solo quedan otros doce tributos y planeo que la siguiente entrega no tarde tanto. <strong>

**Cualquier problema, duda, inquietud que tengan me la pueden comentar por privado. **

**Sobre las muertes: Estarán basadas en muchos factores, complejidad del personaje, su arco argumental dentro del fic, y el hecho de que su creador siga la historia también contribuirá a su preservación. Amo a todos y cada uno de los chicos que me han mandado, son geniales y cada uno es especial para mí por sus propias características. Así que prescindir de ellos va a ser algo muy doloroso cuando llegue el momento.**

**Quiero agradecer a Elenear28 por el empujoncito con uno de los chicos, y una mención especial a Ale Santamaría por ser valiente y enviar a Roselia Snow. Si quieren leer más sobre Roselia Snow, Ale tiene un par de one-shots donde aparece, y está preparando un tercero. :D **

* * *

><p><strong>PREGUNTAS:<strong>

**-POVs que resaltaron y por qué.**

**-Favoritos de estos 12 que han salido.**

**Por cierto. ¿Pueden encontrar la frase de Reservoir Dogs? Es parecida. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por su paciencia y por leerme. Con suerte el siguiente no tardará tanto.<strong>


	5. Cosechas - Parte 3

_"En la generación está el equilibrio. Todo tiene sus facetas masculina y femenina. La generación se manifiesta en todos los planos". _El Kybalion.

* * *

><p><strong>Eryx Evander Dorinday<strong>

**18 años, Capitol Hill**

* * *

><p>En la pared, sobre el sofá del salón hay un par de sables cruzados clavados en un escudo.<p>

No son de verdad, es plástico moldeado y pintado de tal forma que de lejos parecen auténticos.

Fueron parte de mi infancia, cuando con mis amigos de la escuela los sacábamos de donde estaban enganchados y jugábamos a las luchas con ellos a escondidas de mi padre, que odiaba que tocáramos la decoración de la casa. Han pasado muchos años desde entonces, pero ahora, en el día de la misma cosecha y al tenerlos otra vez delante de mí de vuelta en la casa donde me crié, me acordé de esos momentos. Éramos niños y era un juego. Y paradójicamente, los Juegos no lo son.

En las dos últimas semanas me ha estado pasando mucho. Cuando como, me quedo mirando el cuchillo en mi mano, incluso el tenedor. Me imagino cómo podría usarlos para defenderme o atacar. Se ha convertido en una obsesión.

Puede que esté exagerando un poco, porque lo más seguro es que no salga cosechado. ¿No? Soy uno entre muchísimos papeles. Son esas dos posibilidades. Lo que hace que no sea un "no" al cien por cien lo que me inquieta.

"Cuatro tributos..."

Miro a mi padre, cuidadosamente sacando unas brochas de su enorme maletín de maquillador profesional. Me insistió mucho para que viniese a pasar la noche a su casa. A la que solía ser mi casa. También ha insitido mucho para maquillarme, y a pesar de que he dicho que no, ahí está con el maletín abierto preparando el repertorio.

Normalmente, las artes persuasivas de otros no funcionan conmigo, con él es distinto. Es mi padre y me conoce bien. Sabe como romper mis defensas. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera me doy cuenta...

Cuando lo veo girarse hacia mí con un gesto rebuscado y una sonrisa en su rostro, me preparo mentalmente para la lluvia de quejas de rigor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te exfolias? -Dice tomando mi cara entre sus manos, palpando cada centímetro de la misma con la yema de sus dedos.

Tal y como decía...

-Lo hago dos veces por semana. -Respondo a la defensiva.

Lo cual es verdad, últimamente me he estado haciendo mis propias mascarillas caseras. Son más baratas e igual de efectivas.

-Ya... -Dice como si no me creyera una palabra. -Por un momento pensé que le habías tomado cariño a esas células muertas. ¿Puedes quitarte las gafas, por favor? ¿Desde cuando llevas gafas de todos modos? Podrías operarte la vista, es mucho más cómodo.

-Son cristales sin graduar. -Explico mientras me las quito y las cuelgo del cuello de mi camisa. -Tengo la vista perfecta pero las gafas son para mí un complemento más. Le da un matiz distinto al rostro.

-Aha... ¿Y no crees que usar un objeto para discapacitados sólo por seguir las tendencias es extraño? ¿También te pondrías un sonotone si se pusieran de moda? ¿O unas muletas? Aunque bien pensado, haces bien en ocultar esas horribles bolsas de ojos. ¡No sé de quién las habrás podido heredar! De mí no, desde luego.

Doy un suspiro.

-Papá, NO tengo bolsas de ojos. Y no necesito tanto corrector. La belleza natural es el camino, no la perfección artificial.

-Las excusas de la bajada del poder adquisitivo de algunos. -Contesta pasando el pequeño pincel por el contorno de mis ojos. -Tú puedes comportarte como el hipster antisistema que te empeñas en ser, pero yo me gano la vida haciendo que otros se vean bellos, no me conviene que la belleza natural se imponga. ¿Para qué confirmamos con lo que Dios nos da pudiendo tener más?

-Ocurre papá, que yo estoy más que satisfecho con "lo que Dios me ha dado".

Él no contesta. Lo cual es raro porque nuestras discusiones se suelen alargar por horas, hasta que el primero de los dos se aburre antes. Mi padre es de los que siempre quieren tener la última palabra, de los que se sienten derrotados si no pueden pensar en un buen contraataque, o en el contraataque del contraataque y así hasta el infinito.

Mi cara y lo mal que se ve, es su tema de conversación favorito. Es envidia nada más. Soy unos centímetros más alto que él y no necesito cirugía para verme bien a diferencia de él. La única cosa en la que me parezco a él, es en la personalidad. En el resto soy un calco exacto a mi madre, otra de las cosas que no creo que él pueda empezar a pasar por alto algún día.

Mi madre... jamás vi un solo retrato de ella en la casa. Siempre viví con mi padre sin extrañar en absoluto una figura materna porque en primer lugar no tenía ni idea de que eso es lo normal. Todo cambió un día en el que le hice aquella pregunta a mi amigo de la escuela.

Yo tenía unos cinco años.

"¿Quién es esa mujer que viene a por ti todos los días a la que llamas mamá?"

Él me miró confundido por un instante.

"Pues, es mi mamá..." Contestó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "¿Tú no tienes una?"

"No"

"¿Por qué, se ha muerto?"

"No lo sé. Creo que nunca tuve una. Pero tengo un papá."

"Yo también tengo uno. Tengo una mamá y un papá. Todo el mundo tiene uno de cada."

Y así fue como me enteré de que todo el mundo tiene una madre... todo el mundo excepto yo.

Ese día me enfade mucho con papá. Sentí como si me hubiese estado ocultando algo importante toda mi vida. Le dije que si todo el mundo tiene una madre menos yo... ¿Qué había pasado con ella?

Mi padre se puso de mal humor de repente y sus palabras no las olvidaré nunca.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia." Fue lo que dijo.

Estuvo distinto conmigo unos días, más serio y con menos paciencia. Él que casi nunca me regañaba, esos días me llevé más de un sermón. Todo por cosas sin importancia. Pasada una semana volvió a la normalidad. Creo que fue su forma de dejarme claro que no iba a hablar del tema.

Yo lo respeté en su decisión y no lo volví a mencionar, pero nunca lo olvidé al contrario, me picaba la curiosidad cada vez más.

Mi padre sospechó años después que estaba intentando averiguar algo cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado husmeando en una carpeta con documentos viejos que estaba en una caja bajo su cama. Así empezó mi batalla silenciosa contra él por conseguir averiguar la identidad de esa mujer misteriosa que me había dado a luz y se había desvanecido como humo en el aire. Sabía que estaba viva, tenía que estarlo. Si así fuera no se estaría andando con tanto secreto. No tendría sentido.

Cuando mi padre me descubrió mirando dentro de la caja no me dijo nada. Pero dos días después todas las cajas que estaban bajo su cama desaparecieron, en algunas de las cuales no había mirado aún. Tras buscar en toda la casa sin éxito, llegué a la conclusión de que estaban en el sótano, cuya puerta encontré cerrada con llave por primera vez en mi vida.

Podría haber tomado el toro por los cuernos y haberle preguntado a mi padre qué era lo que tenía tanto miedo de que yo supiese. Pero no lo hice. Es un hombre obstinado, no habría sacado nada de eso más allá de un berrinche del que la reina de las divas habría estado celosa.

La llave del sótano nunca apareció, la busqué por toda la casa sin éxito, incluidos todos los juegos de llaves de los que tenía constancia. Mi padre debió habérsela dado a alguno de sus amigos para que la guardara. Entre clientes y amigos suyos eran muchos desconocidos los que venían por casa con total confianza, llegando incluso a quedarse aquí por días. A veces llegaba a ser un poco molesto cuando iba a usar el baño y salía alguien del mismo con una toalla enrollada en la cintura.

El obstáculo de la puerta no me detuvo. Busqué algo de información sobre cerraduras y cómo abrirlas sin necesidad de llave. Encontré varias cosas interesantes, algunas de las cuales no funcionaron. Pero a pesar de ello, no me di por vencido y finalmente apareció lo que buscaba.

Perfeccionar el método me llevo tiempo y esfuerzo, al principio podía estar probando durante una hora. Después ya me salía al primer o segundo intento.

El truco consistía en introducir una tarjeta de crédito en la ranura lateral de la puerta, justo encima del cerrojo, y mientras se introduce un alambre doblado por la cerradura, hacer efecto cuchara con la tarjeta. Había que estar muy sincronizado para dar en el punto correcto con el alambre a la vez que intentaba mover el cerrojo. Cerrarla otra vez era más fácil, tan sólo había que hacer el movimiento contrario con el alambre y el cerrojo se accionaba solo.

Dentro de aquellas cajas que mi padre había escondido de mí, encontré información muy interesante. No sólo averigüé el nombre de mi madre sino también su dirección en Serenity Ville. Mi felicidad era tan inmensa que se me saltaron las lágrimas abrazado a ese papel, el único dato real y tangible que demostraba su existencia. El certificado de divorcio de mis padres.

Era curioso lo entusiasmado que estaba sobre el tema. Dicen que prohibir algo hace que se vea como algo más deseable. Conmigo funcionó.

-Ya puedes levantarte. -Dice mi padre. -He hecho lo que he podido. Has quedado bien.

-Sigo pensando que te has pasado. -Contesto mirándome al espejo. -Yo lo puedo hacer igual con la cuarta parte de lo que has usado.

-Imposible. Y no empieces a cuestionar mi talento tan pronto. Ya tengo suficiente por hoy con sólo pensar que vas a ir a esa cosecha.

Me giro sobre mis talones hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

-¿Cómo crees que estoy yo entonces? Y con todos los transportes cortados... ni siquiera he podido ir a despedirme de mi madre. -La menciono a posta procurando hacer énfasis en las dos últimas palabras. Sé que eso lo molestará.

Empecé a provocarlo así cuando él empezó a hacerlo conmigo; cuando crecí lo suficiente como para volar del nido y él ya no tuvo tanto poder sobre mí. No se lo tomó muy bien.

-Ay Dios dame paciencia. -Murmura para si.- Espero con ansias el día en que comprendas que ella no te quiere. ¿Se preocupó por ti alguna vez? ¿Te buscó a caso? Quítate la venda de los ojos, Eryx. Ella sólo fue el recipiente, el medio. Te dio a luz. ¿Y qué? Es lo único que la diferencia de cualquier otra mujer en el mundo. No le debes nada.

Me está manipulando. Ahora lo sé.

-Es cierto. Sólo le debo la vida. Una nimiedad. -Contesto antes de marcharme hacia la que una vez fue mi habitación y que papá la mantiene como si nunca me hubiera independizado.

Oigo el sonido de sus pasos detrás de mí.

-Bonita camiseta. -Dice apoyado en el marco de la puerta. -¿Dónde la has comprado?

-Bonito cambio de tema. -Replico.- La he diseñado yo. Sólo existe ésta en el mundo.

-Me gusta.

Oh, un halago. Eso es nuevo.

-Gracias.

-Después de la cosecha podemos ir a cenar a Candyfloss Square, cuando abran de nuevo las carreteras.

-¿Estás seguro de que te lo puedes permitir? Candyfloss es caro.

-Un día es un día. -Hay un silencio incómodo.- Eryx, sólo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiere tu padre. Lo mucho que se preocupa por ti.

Tras decir esto se marcha, y yo me quedo algo descolocado, al no saber si está diciéndolo en serio, o es otra de sus manipulaciones.

Igualmente, la hora apremia, así que tras despedirme de él dejo salgo de casa y me dirijo a la Gran Plaza. Tenía planeado asistir con mis amigos Eudor y Xanthus, con los que también comparto piso, pero mi padre me reclamaba atención y no pude negarme. Es normal que esté asustado por mí. Lo que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza es no haber podido hablar con mi madre. Contra eso, me repito a mí mismo que estoy haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, y que no pasará nada.

Esperemos.

-¿Alguna novedad? -Digo tras reportar mi presencia a los que están pasando lista y encontrando a mis amigos discutiendo el evento.

No hace falta que nos saludemos, ya nos vemos todos los días.

-Por desgracia no. -Dice Eudor.- Creo que es tarde para esperar un milagro. Y pensar que yo no me solía perder los Juegos del Hambre...

-Las cosas han cambiado. Pero en esencia, sigue siendo todo igual. -Opina Xanthus. El menos hablador de los tres pero el más elocuente.

-Y tienes toda razón. Es algo que llevo diciendo desde que quitaron de enmedio a Paylor. El Capitolio oprimía a los Distritos y ahora ellos buscan venganza en nosotros. En esencia nada ha cambiado. La revolución sólo sirvió para que el poder cambiara de manos.

Ya no tengo miedo de decirlo en voz alta ni de no ser políticamente correcto.

Cuando crecí y empecé a tener capacidad de análisis, es cuando pude encontrar los obvios fallos del sistema de gobierno de Snow. Era demasiado opresivo. Es una de las razones por las que en silencio apoyé a Katniss. Me gustaba su falta de conformidad, su manera de decir "no" a lo que otros dictaban y hacían ver como algo normal. Al empezar a adoptar esa filosofía, me di cuenta de que mucha gente alrededor mío pensaba igual, pero no lo decían. Se dice que más de la mitad de los Avox existentes, son gente pro distritos. Es una de las cosas que me hacían recuperar mi fe en la humanidad, esa que pierdo cada vez que recuerdo lo que están a punto de hacernos.

Tras una breve ceremonia de presentación, el primero de los escoltas sube al escenario. Se llama Hermes y se ve entusiasmado de poder estar ahí a pesar de que es claramente capitolino. No se por qué no me extraña.

Roselia Snow sale cosechada en primer lugar, cosa que tampoco parece extrañar a nadie a pesar de que debería. Venganza. Es la palabra que viene a mi mente. Es un chivo expiatorio por los pecados de su abuelo.

Akiva Bunner es el primer chico. Se ve imponente, no me gustaría tenerlo de adversario.

Roenna Agaponi le sigue. Hasta Hermes parece intimidado por su mirada. Decido que tampoco me gustaría tenerla como adversaria.

-Y ahora revelemos quién será nuestro cuarto y último tributo. -Anuncia Hermes caminando hacia la urna.

Mientras desdobla el papel que hay en sus manos, miro al suelo como si eso fuera a protegerme de ser elegido. No quiero seguir mirando chicos cosechados, y no sé cómo voy a aguantar ver a los otros dieciocho sin terminar deprimido.

-¡Eryx Evander Dorinday!

Casi puedo sentir cómo el color abandona mi rostro tras oír mi nombre. Los Juegos no cambiarán nada. Ni mi muerte ni la de los demás chicos camiarán nada.

Pienso en mi madre. Es seguro que me está viendo desde el televisor de su casa, al igual que mi abuela.

Al subir al escenario decido no mirar a los ojos a ninguno de los otros chicos. El consuelo de encontrar complicidad en ellos no compensará cuando el momento en el que tengamos que matarnos los unos a los otros llegue. Tampoco miro a mis amigos. No sé cómo me afectará lo que pueda encontrar en sus miradas.

-¡Ahora que ya están seleccionados estos cuatro apuestos jóvenes que competirán por la gloria y el honor de ser el primer y único vencedor capitolino de la historia de los Juegos... es hora de dejar paso a los chicos de Lakeside! ¡Nos vemos muy pronto, que la suerte esté de vuestro lado y tal...!

Y más me conviene que así sea. Porque entre la nieta del ex presidente, la cual seguramente tendrá el favor de todos los simpatizantes del antiguo gobierno, un hijo de vigilante que me saca una cabeza y la hija de un antiguo alto cargo del gobierno según he oído comentar a la multitud, yo soy aquí la nota discordante; el desconocido, el inmigrante, el hijo de un asesor de imagen que aún no pierde la fe completamente en la especie humana, a pesar de las circunstancias. Y como no tenga a la suerte de mi lado, estaré perdido, acabado. Jodido. Hablemos claro.

* * *

><p><strong>Atala Narum<strong>

**Serenity Ville, 17 años**

* * *

><p>-¿Recuerdas cual es la X? -Pregunto. Veo a Vox aproximar el dedo al papel en el que está escrito el alfabeto. Primero duda un poco, pero después señala la letra X. -¡Eso es! -Exclamo para alentarlo. Él sonríe.<p>

Está siendo una tarea más dura de lo que pensaba enseñarlo a leer. Aún no hemos hecho grandes progresos, pero ya reconoce algunas letras.

-¿Puedes decirme ahora dónde está la P?

Ésta vez, él se lo piensa más. Observa la hoja concentrado, pasando el dedo por las diferentes letras, pensando en la respuesta.

-Se acaba el tiempo. -Digo canturreando.

Al final se decide por la B.

-No, no, no. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijimos sobre la P? Tiene sólo un arco, no dos.

Vox suspira. Se que está aburrido, pero me he propuesto enseñarle a leer, así al menos podrá comunicarse con nosotros de alguna manera.

-Pero de todas formas son muy parecidas. Es normal que las confundas. Pronto podrás escribir tu nombre.

Él toma un lápiz y escribe "Vox", luego me lo enseña orgulloso.

-Muy bien. Pero... antes de llamarte Vox ¿No tenías ningún otro nombre?

Ante mi pregunta, él se encoge de hombros y sacude la cabeza.

-Tus padres debieron haberte puesto algún nombre. ¿No?

Vox señala la palabra que acaba de escribir, y después se señala a sí mismo.

Desde que llegó a casa me he estado preguntando cuál sería su verdadero nombre. Vox llegó a casa cuando yo tenía tan sólo seis años, montado en el vehículo de un revendedor de avoxes ambulante. Mis padres no tenían intención de adquirir ninguno, sin embargo, nuestros ojos se encontraron cuando él se asomó por la ventana y no pude apartarlos. No se ven niños avox a menudo y de inmediato quise saber el por qué. Mis padres y mi abuelo me regañaron por impertinente, pero el hombre le quitó importancia.

-Eso es irrelevante. De hecho ni yo mismo lo sé. Es trabajo de los jueces decidir si alguien merece ser despojado de su lengua y su dignidad. Yo tan sólo soy un humilde empresario. Pero si se me permite dar mi opinión diré que el ejemplar B65 es muy servicial y dócil a pesar de su corta edad. Tiene usted muy bien ojo señorita.

-¿Nos lo podemos quedar mamá? -Fue lo que dije.

Ella no parecía muy convencida pero mi padre se puso de mi parte diciendo que podría hacerme compañía durante su ausencia y al final accedió.

Los días pasaron y más misterios se fueron añadiendo a los ya existentes. El niño no sabía leer ni escribir, y por tanto nunca supimos su nombre ni ningún otro dato sobre él.

Fue por eso que acabamos llamándole Vox. B65 era un nombre muy feo y largo. Yo empecé a llamarle Vox y la costumbre hizo el resto.

A mi abuelo le resultaba gracioso el nombre. Me explicó que la palabra "avox" procede del latín, un idioma muy antiguo de una civilización ya extinta. Vox significa voz, y el prefijo a se pone ante una palabra para indicar carencia de la misma. Por tanto, "avox" se podría traducir como "los sin voz". Y le llamaba la atención que alguien mudo y analfabeto se llamase precisamente Vox.

Durante el régimen de Snow, estaba prohibido tratar a los avox con dignidad. Era el precio a pagar por sus crímenes. Sin embargo, aquí en los confines del Capitolio eso nunca me importó. Los Agentes de la Paz eran raros por aquí, y no teníamos vecinos en unos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda. Vox era practicante la única persona de edad cercana a la mía con la que tenía contacto, para mí no era un esclavo, era un amigo, y el hecho de que era diferente nunca me importó. Aprendí a identificar sus estados de ánimo a través de sus gestos, y aunque no pudiese hablar, siempre me escuchó pacientemente. Mis ideas, mis quejas, mis sueños, mis secretos... Le contaba todo, era mi confidente. Y más adelante, cuando mi vida idílica dio un vuelco con el comienzo de la guerra, él fue la columna donde me apoyé, y de nuevo sin hacer nada. Tan sólo con quedarse a mi lado y escucharme.

-Tala, Vox. ¿Preparados para el trabajo? -Dice papá asomándose al despacho donde estamos.

Vox sonríe y asiente, con una expresión que significa algo así como "salvado por la campana".

-Estamos en medio de una lección papá. ¿No puede ser más tarde?

-Sabes que es la hora de trabajar, Tala. Les necesitamos afuera.

-Tuve que adelantar las clases para que no coincidan con la Cosecha, sino luego no tendremos tiempo.

Mi padre ríe.

-Dale un respiro al chico, sólo por hoy. ¿No crees que lo estás presionando demasiado con eso de la lectura?

-Es por su bien. Saber leer es importante, además para aprender hay que ser constante. La procrastinación es algo que no está en mi vocabulario.

Ésta vez vuelve a sonreír, pero es una sonrisa triste.

-Eso solía decir el abuelo.

-Y tenía mucha razón. El abuelo no estaría contento si ve que dejamos cosas para otro día.

-Tala, abajo en cinco minutos. -Espeta mi madre asomándose a la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Con papá se puede negociar, con ella no. Debió haber olido que papá no lograría su propósito con tanta eficiencia. Lentamente recojo las hojas y los bolígrafos y lo dejo todo en una ordenada pila sobre el escritorio.

-No creas que te has librado. -Bromeo mirando a Vox.- Mañana habrá lección doble.

Él se hace el distraído y yo le doy un codazo. Al final entre bromas, acabamos echando una carrera hasta los campos, la cual gano yo.

Toda la familia trabajamos ahora en los campos de caña de azúcar familiares. Los que nos quedaron después de la expropiación que sufrimos. Nos dejaron conservar unas cuantas hectáreas, y aunque es suficiente para mantenernos, no es ni la décima parte de lo que solíamos tener. Los campos se extendían hasta el horizonte, hasta la frontera con el distrito cinco, el cual se podía ver si te acercabas lo suficiente, a través del campo de fuerza que lo separa. Estuve ahí una vez. El abuelo siempre me hablaba de las monstruosas turbinas blancas que se extendían en hilera más allá de donde la vista alcanza. No sé lo que han hecho con el resto. Creo que lo iban a repartir entre gente de los distritos ahora que las fronteras se han levantado y la circulación inter país tiene menos trabas. Como sea, prefiero no saberlo.

La fábrica de dulces está a unas nueve millas de aquí. Son los que normalmente nos compran toda la mercancía, y aunque luego de que sus ventas bajaran, no necesitan tanta como antes así que no hemos tenido problemas en ese aspecto.

Cuando llegamos al campo, mamá ya está ahí recolectando ramas y poniéndolas sobre la parte de atrás de la furgoneta. Ella nos señala el pasillo por el que debemos empezar, nos da una hoz a cada uno y nos ponemos manos a la obra.

Es aún temprano. Solemos levantarnos con el amanecer. Fui yo quien siguió la costumbre del abuelo de despertar a toda la familia por la mañana a las 6 en punto. Me despierto puntual, sin necesidad de despertador, como si su presencia hubiera querido seguir con el hábito diario de hacernos saltar de la cama, y hubiera confiado en mí esa tarea.

Lo extraño tanto...

Mi abuelo era un hombre fuerte y tenía buena salud. Cambió de la noche a la mañana cuando nos expropiaron. No soportó ver las tierras que habían pertenecido a la familia durante tantos años en manos de otros. Se volvió melancólico, perdió la vitalidad y a penas hablaba con nosotros. Quizá fue esa falta de ilusión lo que acabo llevándoselo un día, lo que lo hizo querer desear estar por fin junto a la abuela antes que quedarse y viendo como nos quitan todo poco a poco. Nunca les perdonaré lo que le hicieron. No fue justo.

Lo único que me alivia del hecho que se haya ido, es que al menos no ha tenido que ver como nos cosechan y nos llevan a los Juegos del Hambre. Es otra de las muchas injusticias con las que el nuevo gobierno está tratando de "compensar" a los distritos. Mamá está preocupada y sé que ella es fuerte, así que no me quiero imaginar cómo tendría que estar pasándolo el abuelo. En cuanto a papá, el siempre muestra una sonrisa, pero sé que él también está muy angustiado, y más con el hecho de que mamá estaba directamente relacionada con los Juegos. Ella fue entrenadora durante más de quince años, y jefa de entrenadores durante los últimos ocho, y piensa que debido a eso la suerte podría no estar de mi lado.

Es en un momento así cuando me arrepiento de no haber pedido a mi madre que me entrenara en armas. Ella siempre fue una apasionada de ellas, especialmente de las espadas. Pero a mí nunca me interesaron, he heredado algunos rasgos de su personalidad, soy obstinada e inflexible pero en cuanto a aficiones, siempre fui parecida a mi familia paterna, más sencilla y tranquila.

Tras dos horas recolectando la cañas más maduras, vamos todos juntos a almorzar. El tiempo se pasa rápido conversando con Vox, yo con palabras y el con los gestos y expresiones que yo ya sé descifrar.

Con los nervios de la Cosecha en el cuerpo, la comida no me sabe igual que siempre, incluso cuando el almuerzo es mi comida favorita del día. No tengo mucha hambre pero me obligo a comer. Mi padre es un gran cocinero. Sabe hacer la mejor tortilla de jamón que he probado nunca. Mil veces mejor que esos elaborados platos típicos de la gran ciudad que consisten en un poquito de carne en un plato enorme, una pequeña guarnición y varios charcos de salsa formando artísticas siluetas.

Durante la comida, evitamos hablar de lo que viene y nos centramos en cosas cotidianas como los progresos de Vox o los cambios que está introduciendo papá progresivamente en la forma de funcionar de la empresa.

-Ya recojo yo. -Dice mamá cuando termino de comer y al verme hacer una pila con cubiertos sucios.-Ve a arreglarte.

Le hago caso antes de que cambie de opinión, ya que en casa tenemos la costumbre de turnarnos para fregar y hoy era mi turno.

Me ducho y una vez seca, me pongo unos pantalones vaqueros y mi camiseta favorita, la de tirantes color lavanda. Cuando estoy terminando de delinear mis ojos, papá llama a la puerta.

-¿Te pondrás el collar que te hizo el abuelo? -Pregunta.

-No quiero perderlo. -Contesto.

Es una de mis posesiones con más valor sentimental.

-A él le gustaría que lo llevaras. Tranquila. No lo perderás. Tu abuelo velará para que siempre esté contigo.

Sonrío tristemente y me dejo convencer. Abro el joyero y escojo un colgante de cuerda fina que atraviesa una gema blanca muy brillante, hecha especialmente para mí.

En nuestra familia existe una tradición curiosa. Cuando una mujer se queda embarazada, el cabeza de familia comienza el proceso de creación de la gema que pertenecerá al bebé. Para la formación de la misma se utiliza azúcar, la cual contiene una gran cantidad de carbono, al igual que las piedras preciosas. Se tardan casi tres años en formar una, dándosele por primera vez al bebé el día de su segundo cumpleaños.

Por alguna razón, cada una tiene un color distinto. Si eso tiene alguna explicación científica, nunca me molesté en averiguarlo. El abuelo me contó que eso lo decide la personalidad de cada uno. La mía es blanca.

Papá me ayuda a ponerme el colgante y después me da un abrazo, y me dice lo linda que estoy.

-Te llevaré a la estación. -Dice. Y yo hago como que no me he dado cuenta de lo vidriosos que se ven sus ojos. Si me diera cuenta de que sus fuerzas están flaqueando se sentiría peor.

Una vez me despido de mi madre y de Vox, papá y yo nos montamos en su pickup y nos ponemos en marcha.

El viaje es largo, pues la línea de tranvía no llega hasta nuestra casa. El transporte público de Serenity no es muy popular, pues todo el mundo tiene su propio auto. Quizá en la parte más interna del área, la más cercana a la ciudad es más popular, donde las casas están más juntas y tienen la estación cerca.

Papá no habla mucho. Sólo me recuerda los consejos que mamá ha ido dándome en caso de que ocurra lo peor. "Trata de conseguir soltura con cuchillos y dagas. Es lo más útil que encontrarás." Últimamente he estado usando objetos cortantes para el trabajo en el campo. Así que ya estoy algo familiarizada con ellos, es bueno tener algo de ventaja.

La despedida es dura. Aunque mirando a mi alrededor, veo que no soy la única que lo está pasando mal. Hay muchos chicos llorando, sobre todo entre los más pequeños.

-Volveré a buscarte luego. -Dice papá dándome un abrazo.

Lo veo montar de nuevo en el pickup el cual sigo con la vista hasta que dobla la esquina de la calle. A pesar de estar aún en Serenity Ville, ésta zona es muy diferente de casa, más urbanizada. Hacía tiempo que no venía por aquí, y me sorprendo al ver lo mucho que ha cambiado todo. La estación es derribada y rediseñada cada dos años más o menos, dependiendo de las tendencias, pero algo me dice que va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que eso pase de nuevo.

Tras reportar mi presencia a las personas apropiadas, paso al vagón y busco con la mirada a alguien conocido. Voy pasando de vagón a vagón examinando las caras de los demás hasta que por fin encuentro a mis antiguas amigas de la escuela.

-¡Tala! -Dice Vicky haciendo una seña en mi dirección.

Me reúno con ellas y nos damos un abrazo grupal como en los viejos tiempos. Desde que terminamos la secundaria no nos hemos visto más que en cumpleaños y eventos así.

-Precisamente estábamos hablando de ir a buscarte. ¿Cómo has estado? -Dice Erinia.- Lo último que se de ti era lo de aquel idiota que te pidió salir y se enojó porque le diste calabazas. ¿Qué pasó después, te ha seguido molestando?

-¿Qué? Esa historia no me la sabía yo. Ya estás tardando en contarla. -Dice Vicky.

Doy un suspiro de exasperación.

-¿Recuerdan la evacuación de Emerald End y Sparkly Lane? Pues nos vimos obligados a acoger a una familia en casa. Papá estaba entusiasmado al principio, yo también, pero la convivencia no fue tan fácil como creíamos. Antes de dos semanas ya estábamos rezando porque se fueran pronto.

-Sí... recuerdo que me contaste que se quejaban de que los grillos no los dejaban dormir y de que alguien debería hacer algo con las abejas...

-Urbanitas... -Interrumpió Erinia.

-Pero nunca me dijiste nada sobre dar calabazas.

-Lo siento. -Me disculpo.- No fue por mucho tiempo, el muy cretino se la paso diciéndome que soy demasiado buena con Vox. Que los avoxes de su familia siempre han sabido cuál es su lugar, y luego pretendía que le dijera que sí.

-Ridículo. -Señaló Vicky.- ¿Y que pasó al final?

-El y sus padres siguieron insistiendo un tiempo más, diciendo que era lo que más me convenía, que su hijo era el mejor partido... cuando nos expropiaron no volvieron a dar señales de vida.

Erinia me abraza.

-Que le parta un rayo. Algún día tenemos que ir juntas de fiesta al Great Mall, te conseguiremos un novio guapo. Ya verás.

Le dedico una mirada de circunstancia, y las tres nos echamos a reír. Los demás nos miran.

-Deben pensar que estamos locas. -Comento, aunque no podría importarme menos. Si los acontecimientos sin inevitables, mejor reír que llorar.

-Que lo piensen. ¿Qué más da? Hace tiempo que no nos reuníamos, eso hay que celebrarlo.

El tren se pone en marcha poco después y los casi cincuenta minutos que nos separan de Capitol Hill se me pasan volando. Somos los últimos en llegar, estamos al fondo de la plaza pero una pantalla colocada en el lateral nos permite ver el escenario con todo lujo de detalle.

No tenemos que esperar mucho hasta que todo comienza y suena el himno nacional, cuya letra sin duda se le queda grande a éste desastre de país. Hace mucho calor y me siento atrapada entre tanta gente, no me gustan las multitudes. Daría lo que fuera por un vaso de agua.

-Ya nos toca. -Dice Erinia tras un rato mientras yo me abanico con un pedazo de cartón que encontramos tirado.

El rostro del escolta aparece en la pantalla. Al principio pienso que es una chica, por el pelo largo y el vestido plastificado. Pero en cuanto abre la boca se delata a sí mismo como un hombre. Vicky hace una mueca. Ese tipo de looks no son frecuentes en Serenity, pero en la gran ciudad se ve de todo.

-Vamos a por nuestra chica. -Dice con entusiasmo.

Las tres nos agarramos de la mano fuertemente.

-¡Atala Narum!

No... no puede ser. No puedo ser yo... Me cubro la boca con las manos y doy un paso atrás. Incapaz de moverme.

-Tala. -Susurra Vicky.- Ya viste lo que le hicieron a ese chico de antes. Se lo llevaron arrastrando prácticamente.

Me veo a mí misma enfocada en la gran pantalla, pero aún soy incapaz de moverme. No puede ser real.

-¡Aquí no hacen falta! -Grita Erinia a un agente de la paz que se ha acercado.- Ella irá por su propio pie.

Vicky me da un último abrazo.

-No les dejes que te traten así delante de todos. Nos vemos en las despedidas.

Tras eso me suelta y yo comienzo a abrirme paso hacia el escenario, aún sintiéndome estupefacta. Cuando llego, el escolta ya ha sacado el papel del chico. Un tal Andri. No lo conozco, pero en cuanto lo enfocan en la pantalla veo que está rojo de ira. Lo veo alzar el puño y decir algo que no se entiende desde aquí. Pronto se calma y se pone en marcha.

Quizá reaccionar como él me ayudaría a desahogarme, pero de momento no puedo sentir nada. He tenido la ventaja de ver al resto de tributos en directo, y eso en lugar de darme seguridad, me inquieta más. Soy la chica de la gema blanca, y eso no me es de mucha ayuda en este escenario, para mi desgracia...

* * *

><p><strong>Romulus Silverknife<strong>

**18 años, Candyfloss Square**

* * *

><p>Con cuidado, retiro el infusor redondeado de la taza y lo deposito sobre el platillo que hay sobre la mesa antes de dar el primer sorbo al té. Es la segunda taza que me tomo en la mañana, de una mezcla de hierbas que he preparado yo mismo, una mezcla de melisa, camomila y flores de tilo sacadas de mi propio jardín y que recién terminaron de secarse.<p>

-Vas a caerte redondito al suelo en la Gran Plaza, Romulus. -Dice Shorianne mi hermana menor, recostada en el sofá con los pies sobre mi regazo.

Quizá lo que necesitaría es un poco de cafeína en su lugar. No he dormido nada bien ésta noche pensando en la Gran Cosecha, me he despertado varias veces al menor sobresalto, pero paradójicamente no estoy cansado sino alerta.

-¿No quieres un poco? -Le ofrezco pasándole la taza.

Ella mueve la mano, rechazándola.

-Te preocupas demasiado.

-No estoy preocupado. Sólo necesito algo caliente. -Miento.

Porque es mucho más complejo de lo que parece. No es sólo la incertidumbre de salir cosechado y morir. Hoy, por primera vez desde que terminé la escuela a los doce años, estaré cara a cara con mis miedos e inseguridades y no sé cómo reaccionaré. Estaré en un lugar rodeado de todos los chicos de edad cosechable del área siete. Y eso incluye mis antiguos compañeros de clase...

He tratado de repetirme a mí mismo que no es lo mismo. He crecido y cambiado, además ya no estoy solo, tengo a Ge y Alannis conmigo. Pero igualmente mi mente divaga y recuerdo cosas, desde pequeñas humillaciones camufladas como bromas, como poner tachuelas en mi silla a cosas más serias como empujones, golpes y otros tipos de violencia física la cual yo en un principio, soporté en silencio y soledad.

Tengo miedo de que llegado el momento, todo salga y me haga venirme abajo. Por eso necesito estar en calma y tomar una segunda infusión.

Al levantarme del sofá, quitándome previamente los pies de Shorianne de encima, ella protesta.

-¿Dónde vas?

-He quedado con Ge y Alannis. Es posible que vayamos a la estación directamente. No te olvides de la Cosecha.

Ya me despedí ésta mañana de mi madre, antes de que se fuera a trabajar. A mucha gente le ha sido concedido el día libre, y ella se ha prestado voluntaria para hacer el turno de hoy. Es una buena oportunidad de ganar un dinero extra, el cual necesitamos más que nunca.

-¿No vas a despedirte de papá y de Odelette? -Pregunta.

-No tengo tiempo. -Digo antes de salir del salón rumbo a la calle.

En las cuidadas y encantadoras calles de Candyfloss Square, hoy parece un día como cualquier otro. El asfalto de un color morado chillón, la acera compuesta de baldosas en tonos pastel, las vallas de las casas simulando el patrón de un bastón de caramelo, los árboles y arbustos todos de color rosa, los habitantes con tantas modificaciones físicas encima que parecen caricaturas... en un sitio así, yo soy la nota discordante.

Nunca llegaré a entender por qué estando rodeado de esta cultura de la estética y sentimiento de pertenencia implícito desde que nací, yo no lo adapté ni lo di por supuesto ni válido ya desde edad temprana. Lo lógico hubiera sido que sí, pero algo, no estoy seguro de qué, una vocecita en mi cabeza me decía que eso no era el camino, que yo no estaba destinado a ser un elemento más de la vida cotidiana de Candyfloss sino para bien o para mal, algo completamente distinto.

Pero eso molestaba. Mi introversión molestaba. Mi pasión por la lectura molestaba. Mi forma de vestir molestaba. Hasta mi forma de hablar molestaba. Y ya no digamos el hecho de que yo solía ser un niño gordito. Uno de los rasgos físicos más indeseables aquí en el Capitolio, junto con la vejez, escondida por algunos tras kilos de maquillaje, litros de botox y sesiones de bisturí. Y me lo hicieron saber. Como si se tomaran el hecho de no ser como ellos como algo personal. Los apodos crueles y comentarios malintencionados estaban a la orden del día. Me quejé muchas veces, pero mis agresores siempre sabían salir airosos. Los profesores ya me tenían como el rarito, decían que si me dejaba pisotear era sólo culpa mía. Por eso callé y dejé que todo fuera por dentro. Me apliqué la filosofía de que a palabras necias, oídos sordos. Hasta que fue a más. Y las muestras de abuso pasaron de ser psicológicas a ser físicas.

Mis padres no sabían nada de ésto, pero al darse cuenta de todos los moratones que tenía en distintos lugares del cuerpo, mi padre decidió hacer algo por fin y apuntarme a clases de defensa personal. Sólo por si acaso. Siempre fui pacífico, y todo lo que viví me hizo sumiso y desconfiado, pero estaba dispuesto a usar mis conocimientos aprendidos si hiciera falta.

Y el día llegó. Los demás se habían enterado de mis clases extraescolares, y me acorralaron en uno de los descansos. Aún recuerdo sus voces con nitidez.

"¿A qué lecciones de lucha te has apuntado, culo gordo? ¿Clases de sumo?"

Después se rió de su propia ocurrencia. Yo los ignoré y seguí caminando. Ellos seguían con sus frases ingeniosas en voz alta que siempre solían tratar sobre mi peso. Nunca dejaban de encontrarlo gracioso. Aligeré el paso con el objetivo de dejarlos atrás pero no se rindieron. Y ahí fue cuando ya tuve suficiente. Todos estos años de frustración acumulada, toda esa energía explotó. Agarré al primer chico en el que mis manos se posaron del cuello de la camisa y le propiné un puñetazo en la mandíbula. El chico cayó hacia atrás y se golpeó la cabeza contra el pavimento. Los demás huyeron, sin ayudar a su amigo que quedó inconsciente en el suelo. Y yo estaba demasiado ofuscado para pensar en su bienestar. Había entrado en un estado en el que jamás me había visto a mí mismo, perdí los estribos y me dio un poco de miedo, pero al menos había hecho algo. Me había impuesto a ellos, aunque fuera con violencia.

Después de haber estado soportando todo lo que soporté casi sin consecuencias para ellos, lo más cómico fue que para lo que yo hice sí que hubo consecuencias. El chico pasó a llevar un collarín por un tiempo, y la directora me castigó pues según ella, estaba tirando por el suelo el prestigio de su escuela. Fui obligado a quedarme unas cuantas horas después de clase para ayudar al conserje durante un mes. Lo hice encantado. Porque con todo y eso, mi situación en la escuela mejoró. En cuanto los demás se dieron cuenta que yo era capaz de defenderme me dejaron en paz...

Fue un período de cambios importantes para mí. Para bien y para mal. Si bien mi situación en la escuela mejoró, mi situación en casa se volvió más difícil. Pero de todo se aprenden lecciones, y para mí la vida tenía eso reservado. De la noche a la mañana, mi padre se divorció de mi madre y nos dejó para casarse con otra mujer. Era él quien aportaba el dinero en casa, y al irse, mi madre tuvo muchas dificultades para encontrar un empleo. Nuestro poder adquisitivo bajó, y si no hacíamos algo ya no podría costearme los estudios. Si antes nos podíamos permitir toda clase de lujos, aquello pasó a ser historia y con ello vinieron más responsabilidades. El tener que ayudar en casa con la comida, la limpieza o el bricolaje. Mi madre símplemente no podía con todo.

Tras un tiempo haciendo malabarismos con todo, decidí romper. Empezar una nueva vida, algo que de verdad me gustara y que en el futuro se convirtiera en mi sustento. Dejé los estudios elementales y me alisté en una escuela de cocina de las que tanto abundan en Candyfloss Square. También hice cambios en mi vestuario y mi imagen. Adaptándolos a mi forma de ser. Nada demasiado sofisticado, cosas sencillas.

Por último, me hice un tatuaje. Un ala extendida hecha con tinta plateada cubre ahora la totalidad de mi brazo derecho, para simbolizar que rompí con el pasado, que empecé a liberarme y seguir mi propio camino, que la vida me dio limones y yo hice limonada. En mi brazo izquierdo no hay nada aún. Me tatué un ala plegada en la parte izquierda de mi espalda, con la intención de borrarla y hacer una idéntica a la que tengo en el brazo izquierdo una vez que haya conseguido todas mis metas. Es la promesa que me hice a mí mismo.

-¡Romulus!

Salgo de mis pensamientos y miro a la terraza de la cafetería donde siempre nos encontramos tomando un helado. En una de las mesas están sentados Gerard y Alannis. Mis mejores amigos, las primeras personas a las que pude de verdad llamar así. Ellos llegaron a mi vida poco después del momento en que decidí empezar de cero. Como si fuera una recompensa por mi perseverancia. Ellos me aceptaron como soy y me ayudaron a mejorar lo que no me gustaba de mí. Era algo que necesitaba de verdad. Calor humano. Ge fue quien me alentó para apuntarme al gimnasio para bajar mi peso y aumentar mi masa muscular. Nunca se lo agradeceré lo suficiente.

-Hola chicos. ¿Cómo están? -Digo sentándome en la silla vacía. El camarero viene a tomar nota pero yo le digo que no quiero nada. No podría tener apetito aunque quisiera.

-¿Cómo crees? -Dice Ge.- Hemos estado hablando sobre los Juegos. Sobre qué pasaría si salimos cosechados.

-La verdad es que es difícil pensar en otra cosa. Detesto tanto estar así... espero que todo pase pronto.

-Bueno, tú tendrías más posibilidades que nosotros dos. -Dice Alannis.- Últimamente te has puesto muy en forma.

-Porque no paro quieto. -Digo riendo.- Entre las clases, la pizzería y la cafetería a penas tengo tiempo de sentarme.

Es otra de las cosas que tuve que hacer tras el encarecimiento de la vida después de la guerra. Buscar trabajo.

-Tienes fuerza y resistencia, eso te daría una ventaja.

-Pero soy lento y torpe... ¿Puedes imaginarme escalando un árbol?

-Nah, no lo eres. -Me consuela Ge.- Al menos no habrá profesionales.

-Que sean profesionales no significa que merezcan más morir que el resto de tributos.

-No, claro, pero esos tipos se presentan voluntarios. Están ahí porque quieren, Romulus. Quieren matar.

-¿Y si es la sociedad la que los hace ver que lo que hacen es deseable...? Hubo un tiempo en el que a mí me gustaba ver los Juegos. Hace muchos años.

Cuando volvía a casa después de un día especialmente malo, solía ver los Juegos, y solía usar mi imaginación para fingir que los chicos en la Arena eran mis compañeros de clase y que todos morían. Justo cuando empecé mi nueva vida, fue cuando los Juegos del Hambre empezaron a parecerme repulsivos. Estaba desarrollando una especie de empatía con los distritos. Entendía su situación, sufriendo toda esa opresión desde el gobierno. Era una penitencia demasiado grande para algo que pasó hace 75 años.

-Creo que a todos nos ha pasado. -Dice Ge.- Y ahora nos toca a nosotros sentir lo que ellos sintieron...

-¡No estoy de acuerdo! -Estallo. Alannis se sobresalta.- Yo apoyé la revolución. Incluso si eso significaba menos privilegios para nosotros. Soy partidario de la igualdad para todos los ciudadanos de Panem, y lo han conseguido. ¿Por qué este castigo? No tiene sentido.

-Si no estoy equivocada, fue una decisión tomada por el vicepresidente a raíz del atentado contra la presidenta Paylor. Y él es capitolino...

-El comando del Cetrero ya está desarticulado.

-Corre el rumor de que se desarticuló gracias al anuncio de los Juegos...

-Escuchen. ¿No podemos hablar de otra cosa? -Les pido. No quiero que mi ansiedad se intensifique.

Ellos me escuchan y aunque me muero de curiosidad, no les pregunto cómo se sienten. A ellos no parece estar afectándoles todo tanto como a mí. Es la ansiedad de que todo por lo que he trabajado se vaya al traste lo que me preocupa. Dejar a mi madre y mi hermana solas...

Nos quedamos un rato más hablando, tomando el sol y disfrutando de nuestros últimos momentos juntos antes de dirigirnos a la estación y entrar al tranvía. No me gusta el transporte público cuando va demasiado lleno, especialmente de chicos de mi edad, ruidosos e invasivos. Me hubiese gustado encerrarme en un compartimento hasta que acabase el viaje, junto a Gerard y Alannis, pero no creo que nos dejaran. En su lugar, nos conformamos con buscar el sitio menos concurrido y conversar por el resto del viaje.

Nunca tuve curiosidad por saber lo que sentiría al estar en una Cosecha, pero ahora que estoy en una, se puede decir que me siento horrible. Sobre todo cuando veo a todos los chicos que van saliendo elegidos rumbo a sus muertes. La voluntaria no me pasa desapercibida. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? No parece muy segura de querer estar aquí.

Llega el turno de nuestra área y Effie Trinket sube al escenario a la vez que intercambian las urnas. Primero van las chicas y temo por Alannis y Shorianne, que debe estar también por aquí en algún lugar. "Por favor, que no sean ellas..." Pido con todas mis fuerzas. No puedo perderlas.

-¡Jelly Sweet!

Alannis se relaja a mi lado, y yo no puedo mas que dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. Están a salvo. Nuestra alegría se amarga un poco cuando vemos que la cosechada es la hija de los Sweet. Los dueños de una cafetería que no queda lejos de casa. Effie pide voluntarias. Insiste en ello. Pero nadie se presenta. Nadie salvará a la pobre niña de los Sweet de morir en la Arena.

-Bueno pues... Jelly Sweet será nuestro tributo femenino por Candyfloss Square. ¡Vamos ahora con los caballeros!

Ge y yo nos miramos durante un segundo. De nuevo pido que no salga elegido ninguno de los dos, que podamos volver los tres juntos a casa.

-¡Romulus Silverknife!

Me quedo unos segundos sin reaccionar. Ha dicho mi nombre. He sido cosechado. Inmediatamente el corazón se me acelera, y noto como mi respiración se vuelve rápida y superficial. Lo reconozco de inmediato porque me ha pasado otras veces. El comienzo de un ataque de ansiedad. Ge y Alannis están llorando agarrados a mí. No lo voy a lograr. Me estoy empezando a marear, justo cuando las lágrimas de mis ojos emborronan mi visión. Shorianne también aparece de la nada y me abraza. La oigo llorar y balbucear, pero no la entiendo. Y pensar que ésta mañana estaba tan tranquila...

-Te acompañaremos. -Dice Alannis, y Gerard asiente.

Los cuatro juntos caminamos hasta el escenario. Ellos no se sueltan de mí en ningún momento. Al llegar a las escaleras, se despiden de mí y me desean suerte. Al darme la vuelta, Shorianne se deja caer al suelo y llora. Los cámaras se aseguran de que la escena se queda bien grabada en la pantalla grande. Los rostros de mis amigos, los de mi hermana y el mío.

-¡Cielo santo! ¿Estás bien? ¡Ese color no se ve saludable! ¿Alguien le puede traer una silla a nuestro tributo? Está algo conmocionado.

Nada más decirlo, alguien sube las escaleras por la parte trasera del podio y deja una silla. También me ofrecen un vaso de agua que yo rechazo. Físicamente me siento mal, pero anímicamente me siento aún peor. No quiero morir, ni quiero sufrir. Tampoco quiero ver a gente morir. Menos a una niña como Jelly. Pero quiero vivir.

"Voy a vivir" me digo a mí mismo. Aún tengo muchos planes que hacer. Aún tengo que tatuarme otra ala en el brazo izquierdo. Ésta no es más que otra prueba que me manda la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Mair Rainder<strong>

**17 años, Sparkly Lane**

* * *

><p>Los recuerdos de mi hogar y de su destrucción vuelven hoy a mí con más violencia que nunca. Ayer, después de más de un año exiliada, volví a Sparkly Lane. Mis intenciones son salir de aquí en cuanto la Gran Cosecha -razón por la cual he venido- acabe.<p>

La habitación del hotel, si se le puede llamar hotel a la construcción prefabricada donde estamos, es sencilla pero cómoda. Al menos no estamos pagando por ella, ya que el gobierno se ha hecho con los gastos de todos los que se fueron a vivir fuera tras el bombardeo e invasión considerado de ellos...

-Exrañas nuestro hogar. ¿Verdad Johann? -Le susurro dulcemente, acariciando con mi mano los ricitos de su cabello rubio ceniza.

Ha estado inquieto desde que llegamos hace dos días. No ha dormido bien en el par de noches que hemos estado aquí. Yo tampoco, aunque procuro que mi abuela no lo note. Ella no ha hecho comentarios ni me ha reprochado el tener que desplazarse al lugar donde murió su hijo, su nuera y su nieto mayor sólo por mí. Porque eso es lo que ha pasado. Sé que mi familia está muerta aunque nadie me lo diga. Sé que los infiltrados antes del bombardeo tenían una lista de objetivos a eliminar antes de que se efectuara la evacuación de la zona y que entre esos objetivos estaba mi padre, uno de los patrocinadores de las maniobras bélicas en los distritos. Sé que aunque nunca me dijeron nada, la razón por la que mi madre me hizo huír por una ventana cuando derribaron a patadas la puerta de nuestra casa era esa. Estaban allí. No volví a ver a ninguno de ellos a partir de ese día, y aunque en un principio tenía mis dudas, y no los contacté por vergüenza, el hecho de que mi abuela tampoco lo hiciera cada vez me hacía sospechar más que ellos no lo habían contado. En cuanto a mí... yo casi tampoco lo hago.

Son pocas las memorias que tengo de ese día. Yo huía de casa tal y como mi madre me ordenó. Había soldados rebeldes con sus característicos uniformes negros por todos lados, recién venidos del Distrito 13 y los cuales seguían llegando a través de la escalerilla del aerodeslizador enemigo.

La expresión correr como si te fuera la vida en ello podría haberse aplicado a mí. Literalmente. Corría sin rumbo. Desesperada. Con el único objetivo de poner tanta distancia como fuera posible entre yo y los invasores.

No llegué muy lejos, para mi desgracia, y lo que pasó a continuación cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Un grupo de soldados se fijó en mí y empezó a perseguirme. Puede que yo no fuera fuerte pero era rápida. Estaba en forma. La persecución se prolongó a través de un par de calles hasta que al doblar una esquina, una vaina recién activada se abrió y un humo blanquecino me envolvió.

Me sentí pesada, somnolienta y sin fuerzas. Traté de mantenerme en pie tanto como pude, pero al final el sopor me venció. Lo último que vi al girarme por instinto buscando a mis perseguidores fue que al fin me estaban alcanzando... ellos llevaban máscaras.

Una habitación de hospital fue mi siguiente recuerdo nítido. La enfermera me dijo que me habían encontrado en un aerodeslizador enemigo que había sido emboscado por Agentes de la Paz. Llevaba ahí unos tres días hecha prisionera y estaba seriamente deshidratada y drogada cuando me encontraron, con hematomas y golpes por todo el cuerpo.

Como en una ensoñación, durante esos días había escuchado fragmentos de conversaciones, risas, gritos, ruidos, dolor... pero mi cabeza embotada por los narcóticos era incapaz de armar el rompecabezas de lo que hacía pasado exactamente, de lo que habían hecho conmigo.

Pasé un par de semanas en el hospital. Cuando me dieron el alta, el gobierno ya había cambiado de manos, el destino del presidente Snow estaba sellado... habíamos perdido.

Recuerdo esos días de incertidumbre y miedo. Éramos muchos, y estábamos abatidos. Hasta el personal médico estaba con los ánimos por los suelos. No sabían qué hacer conmigo ni con ningún otro. Todas las vainas de Sparkly Lane se habían activado, y sumado al bombardeo sufrido, de mi antiguo hogar no quedaban más que las cenizas.

Había cientos de personas desaparecidas, y según los rumores, cientos de cuerpos carbonizados apilados en la morgue, esperando que algún familiar viniera y los identificara.

Quizá debía dar gracias por estar tan solo un poco magullada.

Pero el tiempo en el hospital se me acabó. Yo ya estaba bien, habían puesto remedio a mi deshidratación, habían restaurado mi estado físico e incluso me habían prestado consuelo psicológico. Había gente que estaba peor que yo. Niños, ancianos, gente que se había quedado sola igual que yo. Comparándome con ellos, se podía decir que estaba incluso bien. Así que pensé mi siguiente movimiento. Iría a casa de mi abuela paterna en Great Mall. Era una zona que no había sido evacuada. La guerra la había respetado por ser una zona estratégica donde se mueve mucho, muchísimo dinero.

Y eso hice. Tuve que pedir dinero prestado para comprar el billete de tren, y ese mismo día estaba llamando a su casa. Mi abuela siempre fue una mujer seria y solitaria que no gustaba mucho de reuniones familiares. Tal vez por eso no la veíamos mucho, pero nunca tuvo una mala palabra para nosotros.

Ella me acogió. Adaptó su vida a mí y me apoyó. A cambio yo la ayudaba con la limpieza, la comida y hacía la compra. Pensaba intentar establecer contacto con mi familia una vez que las cosas se calmaran, pero pronto la situación dio otro giro en mi contra.

Lo achaqué al estrés post traumático del que ya me hablaron en el hospital durante una de las charlas con la psicóloga. Mi estado de salud en lugar de mejorar, empeoró. Perdí las fuerzas y el apetito, tenía insomnio por las noches y somnolencia durante el día, me sentía furiosa al más mínimo contratiempo y con ganas de llorar, con el ánimo por los suelos. Me dije a mí misma que tenía que salir del hoyo donde estaba metiendo, que no era propio de mí el dejarme vencer... y no fue hasta que no me desmayé un día en mitad de la calle cuando mi abuela decidió que ya era hora de visitar de nuevo al médico.

Pedimos cita y pasé sola a la consulta, donde le expliqué al médico todo lo que me había estado pasando. Él me empezó a hacer preguntas y finalmente se quedó callado, con el entrecejo fruncido mirando la mesa.

-¿Cuantos años tienes? -Me dijo, con una voz grave que me hizo estremecer. Algo iba mal.

El test de sangre que me hicieron después lo confirmó. Un embarazo. Esos rebeldes malnacidos se habían aprovechado de mí. Me habían mantenido drogada mientras me usaban de juguete con el que saciar su apetito carnal. Aún sin acabar de asimilarlo del todo, me llevé la mano al vientre, como intentando notar algo. Un bebé estaba en estos momentos formándose ahí, un bebé fruto de una violación. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera había cumplido los dieciseis...

Decidir sobre si seguir adelante o interrumpir el embarazo no fue fácil. Hablé con otra de las psicólogas del centro, la cual me explicó las posibilidades y en lo que afectaría eso a mi vida. Al parecer, yo no era la única chica en la situación. Fue ahí cuando ya no pude más y me derrumbé, llorando.

Ha sido la última vez que he llorado desde entonces.

Lloré hasta que no quedaron lágrimas en mis ojos. Ella tomó mi mano que descansaba sobre la mesa. Fue un gesto que no me esperaba pero el cual agradecí, pues en ese momento, y a pesar de haberme considerado a mi misma como una chica madura para mi edad me sentí más joven que nunca, vulnerable e insignificante.

Luego me dije a mí misma que ya era suficiente. Huir del problema no iba a hacerlo desaparecer. Me gustan los niños, y siempre me había imaginado que tendría muchos algún día, pero no así, no en ese momento...

Me imaginé a mí misma abortando, siguiendo con mi vida, olvidando todo. Sola, sin mi familia y viviendo con la única persona que se había apiadado de mí, en un gobierno pro-distritos que ya no nos apoya y que nos tiene en segundo plano. También me imaginé a mi misma siguiendo adelante, teniendo a ese niño y criándolo. ¿Qué diría mi madre? Ella quizá me apoyaría. Las madres siempre apoyan a sus hijos y buscan su felicidad. Ahora lo sé.

Llegué a la conclusión de que tal vez, el niño era un regalo de la vida, esa misma que se llevó a mi familia, mi hogar y muchas de mis amistades. Ciertamente, no había sido concebido con amor, sino con violencia, a la fuerza. Fui afortunada de no tener recuerdos del momento. Mi consejera me explicó que es algo que nunca se olvida, el rostro de tu agresor.

Como sea, él está muerto ahora. Todos ellos lo están, así que supongo que he obtenido venganza.

En cuanto a Johann... él es un bebé risueño y extrovertido que tiene una sonrisa en la cara para todos. El día que tomé la decisión de seguir adelante, no supe realmente si estaba tomando la decisión correcta o no. A veces las buenas decisiones resultan ser una mala elección a largo plazo. Tan sólo seguí mi instinto. Y cuando lo tuve en brazos por primera vez, supe que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Mientras lo observo romper un papel informativo con total concentración, como si fuera la tarea más importante del mundo, recuerdo la cosecha y la sonrisa se borra de mi cara. ¿Qué pasará con él si salgo cosechada y muero en la Arena?

Estoy a punto de decirle a mi abuela que me voy a dar un paseo para despejarme cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Es Hoel.

-¿Qué tal el día? -Dice con una amplia sonrisa. -¡Hey, Johann! ¡Tengo algo para ti!

Hoel sacude en el aire un pequeño cuaderno que lleva en la mano junto con una caja de rotuladores de colores.

-¡Vaya Johann! Menudo regalo te ha traído Hoel. -Le digo, con ese tono de voz que todos reservamos para los bebés.- No tenías por qué hacerlo. -Agrego dirigiéndome a el.- Pero te lo agradezco. Has dado en el clavo. Le encanta pintar.

-No hay de qué. Lo hago encantado. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizá cuando crezca se haga pintor. Hay que empezar a practicar. ¿No Johann?

Hoel le alborota el pelo, pero él no reacciona. Está demasiado ocupado intentando abrir la caja donde están los rotuladores. Eso lo mantendrá ocupado por un rato.

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? -Propongo.

-No hay mucho que ver, la verdad. Y lo que queda es deprimente. -Contesta él.

-Es igual. Abuela ¿Te importaría cuidar de Johann un momento? No tardaremos mucho.

Ella levanta la vista del libro que está leyendo.

-Claro. -Dice antes de volver a su lectura. -Relajense. Les vendrá bien.

Me sabe mal tener que darle la razón a Hoel. Pero lo que veo realmente es deprimente. Casetas blancas prefabricadas por todas partes donde antes había edificios altos o bulliciosas avenidas las veinticuatro horas del día. Del Sparkly Lane que conocía, ya no queda nada. Siento el vello de mis brazos erizarse de horror y repulsión. Quizá habría sido mejor quedarse en la habitación.

-Así ha estado desde la guerra, y la cosa no avanza. Todo el mundo se está yendo, los que pueden. Quienes tienen ahorros o familiares en otras partes del Capitolio. Los que no tenemos nada como yo... hemos tenido que quedarnos.

No contesto. Porque yo tampoco tendría a nadie si no llega a ser por mi abuela. No sé que habría hecho si ella no llega a estar ahí.

-Deberías haberte presentado por Great Mall. Hay muy poca gente ya aquí. -Prosigue, rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo intentamos. -Le explico.- Pero no nos lo pusieron fácil con la burocracia. Había mucha gente intentando mudarse a otras áreas y estaban saturados. Me dijeron que no podrían hacer el trámite hasta dos meses después de la cosecha por la lista de espera.

-Quizá espérate mucho. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

-Aún tenía esperanzas de que mi familia...

Y no hace falta que diga el resto.

-Ya.

-Cuando estamos desesperados, nos agarramos a un clavo ardiendo. Pero ha llegado la hora de ser realista. Aún dan a mi familia por desaparecida. Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Las bombas prácticamente borraron la zona del mapa, junto con las vainas. Mucha gente simplemente se desintegró.

¿Era eso lo que le había pasado a mi familia? No habían huido a un lugar seguro, no habían sido tomados como rehenes y trasladados al Distrito 13 como me forcé a mí misma a creer. Cuanto antes empezara a asimilarlo, mejor.

-Espero que no sea muy frívolo hablar de esto, pero tú familia tenía un negocio próspero. ¿Has pensado en hacer algo para recuperar la herencia?

-Hasta que no se den oficialmente por muertos no. Y además, no se si lo expropiarán. Es lo que le han hecho a mucha gente.

-Esperemos que no.

-Ya no me importa. Saldré de ésta y de todo lo que me lancen. Lo haré por Johann.

-Sabes... eres admirable. Ojalá tuviera tu fortaleza.

-Gracias. -Murmuro esbozando una sonrisa.

Hoel es un buen chico. Hemos sido amigos por muchos años y es uno de los pocos que conocen mi secreto. Pensé que después de lo que me pasó, mi relación con los hombres se resentiría. Pero no sucedió, y me alegro.

-Mi madre me habría ayudado con Johann. Le gustaban mucho los niños, le tenía envidia a todos sus amigos con hijos pequeños pero mi padre no quería tener más.

-A todas las madres les gusta la idea de tener nietos. Doy por hecho que a tu padre le habría costado más digerir la noticia.

-Se habría enfadado mucho. Tal vez me hubiese obligado a deshacerme de él. Pero mi madre se hubiese puesto de mi parte. Quizá ella lo habría convencido. Sí... definitivamente lo habría convencido.

Hoel ríe y pasamos un rato más conversando sobre el pasado hasta que decidimos volver. Nada más entrar me encuentro a mi hijo con la cara, brazos, ropa y el sillón en el que está pintarrajeados con líneas de colores. Un revoltijo de rotuladores sin tapa yace en el suelo.

-¡Abuela! -Digo alzando la voz. Ella se despega de su libro de nuevo. -¿No viste lo que está haciendo Johann?

Ella mira perpleja a su bisnieto, como si acabara de perderse la mitad de la película.

-Oh... niño travieso. Tu padre también era así. Cada vez que me descuidaba, empezaba a pintar en cualquier lado.

-¿Niño travieso? Ese no es el punto... tiene un año abuela, podría haberse lastimado. -Digo recogiendo todo.

-Pero no lo ha hecho.

De nuevo vuelve a su libro. Entrecierro los ojos para poder leer la portada, "Cita a ciegas con un rebelde". Suena como algo que a mi abuela le gustaría. La dejo con su lectura y llevo a Johann al baño, haciendo un gesto a Hoel para que me siga.

-Esto no me tranquiliza. -Digo restregando la esponja húmeda por los brazos de Johann. -¿Y si salgo cosechada? ¿Cómo voy a dejar a mi hijo a su cuidado?

-¿Y si no sales? -Contesta él.

-Tengo que pensar en su futuro... Mi abuela está demasiado mayor para hacerse cargo de un niño pequeño.

En el fondo también la entiendo. Ella ya crió a su hijo en su día y ahora, a su edad... No es justo que tenga que ponerse a criar otro bebé. Ya ha hecho demasiado por mí. ¿Pero qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

-Has cambiado tanto... -Me dice.- A veces olvido que estoy hablando con una chica de diecisiete.

-Johann me ha cambiado. Ahora tengo que mirar por alguien más antes que por mí.

-Recuerdo que me resultaba extraño al principio acostumbrarme al cambio.

-A mi también me costó. -Respondo dándole un leve codazo.- Bueno Johann, ya vuelves a estar limpio, veamos cuanto duras así.

Es en ese preciso instante cuando me llega el olor.

-Ups... parece que Johann necesita un cambio de pañal. -Dice Hoel quien parece haber notado el olor también. -Será mejor que me vaya ya. Casi es la hora de la cita y quizá quieras pasar estos momentos en familia.

-Tienes suerte de haber cumplido ya los diecinueve... Y en absoluto me molestas, te agradezco que hayas venido.

-Iré a visitarte al Great Mall cuando pueda. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

-En cuanto el transporte se restablezca. No soporto estar aquí...

-Te entiendo. Bueno, será mejor que vayas a cambiar a este muchacho. Nos vemos, Mair. ¡Adiós Johann!

-Dile adiós a Hoel. -Digo.

Johann agita el bracito en dirección a él, y Hoel sonríe por última vez antes de salir por la puerta.

Miro el reloj, consciente de que el tiempo con él se me acaba. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¡Bueno, ya estás listo! -Digo mientras ajusto los adhesivos del nuevo pañal. -Ahora mamá se tiene que ir un momento. Pero volverá pronto. Te tendrás que quedar con la abuela. No le des mucho trabajo.

Vuelvo al salón y dejo a Johann sobre la alfombra.

-Abuela, ya debo irme. Por favor, vigila al niño.

-Lo haré querida, vete tranquila.

-Lo haré si me prometes que le prestarás atención está vez.

-Estaremos bien.

Y de corazón espero que sea verdad.

Termino de arreglarme y antes de salir, le doy un último beso a Johann y me despido de él.

-Mama. -Dice él gateando en mi dirección.

Sabe que me voy. Creo que él también puede presentir que algo pasa.

-Mamá volverá, pero ahora tiene que irse.

-Mama. -Repite con un poco más de urgencia, agarrándose a mi pierna, pidiéndome con la mirada que lo lleve en brazos.

Mis fuerzas flaquean. Despedirme de él me duele. Me duele mucho. No quiero romper la promesa que un día me hice. No quiero llorar de nuevo. Tengo que mantenerme firme, pensar en algo.

-¿No quieres jugar con los rotuladores que te ha traído Hoel?

Voy a buscarlos junto con el cuaderno de pintar que por alguna razón consiguió salvarse de la sesión de pintura anterior. Me arrodillo en la alfombra junto a él y coloco el cuaderno junto con los rotuladores en el suelo.

-Mira qué mariposa tan bonita. ¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres que la pintemos de... azul?

De nuevo interesado en la actividad, toma el rotulador que le ofrezco y comienza a pintar la alfombra con él.

Suspiro. Bueno, al menos no es nuestra. Que se ocupen otros de ella.

-Te quiero. -Susurro besando su pelo.- Hasta luego abuela. No te olvides del niño.

-Hasta luego.

Y cuando la veo dejar el libro y sentarse en la alfombra junto a Johann, sonrío. Me voy un poco más tranquila.

Eso no lo hace más fácil para mí, pero al menos sé que está bien.

Un solar de hormigón es lo que queda de lo que unes vez fue nuestra estación. Es deprimente, porque llevamos un año y medio así y las cosas no tienen pinta de mejorar en un futuro próximo.

No busco a nadie entre la multitud del tren. Mis antiguas amigas deben estar por ahí, ya no me importa. No creo que ya tenemos nada en común, he cambiado demasiado y habría preguntas que sin difíciles de contestar. Muy pocas personas saben sobre Johann, no sé cómo repercutirá eso dentro de los círculos por donde me movía. Creo que no muy bien. Creo que la gente hubiese esperado de mí que me hubiese deshecho del niño. Lo sé porque yo una vez estuve en ese otro lado y así era como pensaba.

Las cosechas resultan ser más duras de lo esperado. Hay unos cuantos niños muy jóvenes. ¿Cómo se supone que me tengo que sentir cuando los vea morir en televisión uno tras otro? Veo a Johann en todos ellos y me hundo. Si tuviera que ver a mi hijo ser cosechado creo que me volvería loca. ¿Fue esto lo que sintieron las madres de los tributos cosechados por años? Y lo peor... es que todos estos años lo tratamos como un juego. Incluso yo.

Voltaire es como se llama nuestro escolta. Es un tipo alto y rubio con el pelo despeinado y la barba descuidada. Su corbata está mal puesta y un trozo de su camisa interior sobresale por fuera de su chaqueta. Es apuesto, pero su aspecto hace que parezca un vagabundo que han encontrado por casualidad de camino al lugar. Tal y como están las cosas en mi antiguo hogar, no me extrañaría que fuera un vagabundo. Pobre chico...

-Buenas tardes, Sparkly Lane... -Su voz es muy suave, y a penas vocaliza. Todos esperamos a que siga hablando pero es lo único que dice. Qué tipo tan raro.

Después se dirige a la urna de las chicas y saca un papel.

Aguanto la respiración.

-¡Mair Reindeer!

Johann... es en lo primero que pienso. No en mí, sino en él. Que él sea mi motivación para superar todas las pruebas y volver a casa. Tengo que hablar con mi abuela. Tengo que pedirle que cuide de él lo mejor que pueda hasta que yo regrese.

Llego al escenario y Voltaire ni siquiera se gira a mirarme. Tan solo va a la urna de los chicos y saca otro papel.

-¡Lamyel Courp!

El chico cosechado debe de tener unos catorce o quince años. Se ve asustado y enojado, pero sobre todo, desesperanzado. Otra vez pienso en Johann... en la madre de éste chico que seguro que está en casa mirando rota de dolor. Nos damos la mano como manda la tradición y salimos del escenario tras el escolta. Tener al lado a Lamyel es superior a mis fuerzas. ¡No es más que un niño! Sin embargo, de su muerte depende mi supervivencia, junto con la de los otros veintidos chicos, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera han empezado a vivir. Y es un pensamiento que me duele demasiado...

* * *

><p><strong>Andri Ferran<strong>

**16 años, Serenity Ville**

* * *

><p>El ligero dolor de cuello me despierta de repente. Miro a mi alrededor y tardó unos cuantos en ubicarme. En pensar en qué fue lo último que recuerdo. Estaba cantando algo encima de la mesa de la cocina con Viktor, mientras los demás a nuestro alrededor vitoreaban y nos acompañaban.<p>

Me duele la cabeza. No debería haber bebido tanto.

Estoy en uno de los sofás de mi casa con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Viktor, mientras que mi mano descansa peligrosamente cerca de la zona más privada de su anatomía.

Rápidamente la retiro y la limpio, frotándola con el brazo del sofá. Esto ha sido cosa de los chicos seguro. Pero ya los pillaré en otra ocasión.

Dos chicos cuyo nombre no recuerdo están durmiendo en otro de los sofás, y en el sillón hay una chica usando la funda del mismo a modo de sábana.

La casa está hecha un asco después de la fiesta pre cosecha que organizamos. Quizá sea la última vez que nos reunamos todos, aunque con suerte no la será. Pero por si alguno del grupo acaba en los Juegos, era importante que ésta fuera la fiesta del año. La fiesta de la que todo el mundo opine que ya puede morir tranquilo. Había como cien personas en la casa anoche, de las cuales sólo conocía a la mitad, pero nos lo pasamos bien. Dicen que no es una buena fiesta si uno recuerda cómo acabó al despertarse.

-Buenos días... -Murmuro al entrar a la cocina y ver un tipo sin camiseta sirviéndose jugo en un vaso.

Él me devuelve el saludo y sale al jardín.

No sé ni la hora que es, pero no creo que sea muy tarde. No estarían todos aquí tan tranquilos. La mayoría estamos en edad de cosecha.

Abro el refrigerador y le doy un par de tragos a la botella de leche, me como un par de fresas y cojo una lata de refresco de lima. Luego busco las pastillas anti resaca, me meto un par en la boca y le doy un trago al refresco.

Unos minutos después empiezo a sentirme mejor. Quizá debería empezar a botar a los invitados. Aún tengo que arreglarme y todo.

Una chica que lleva puesta la bata de casa de mi madre entra a la cocina y se sienta en una de las sillas, dejando caer la cabeza en la mesa a la vez que da un querido.

-No volveré a beber en mi vida...

-¿Quieres un anti resaca? -Le ofrezco sacando otro refresco y dejándolo en la mesa junto a su cabeza.

-Si eres tan amable...

Saco otro par de pastillas del pequeño frasco de cristal a la vez que ella se incorpora y las toma con una sonrisa.

-A mi madre no le va a gustar cuando vea que has estado hurgando entre su ropa.

-Tenía frío. -Se excusa encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno morena... por ésta vez te lo dejo pasar. -Digo bromeando.

La chica da un resoplido.

-Morena... tengo un nombre ¿Sabes?

-Es de suponer. Todo el mundo tiene uno. -Digo sacando la mini tableta del bolsillo casualmente.

-Andri, no tiene gracia. Seguro que ni lo recuerdas.

Le dedico una sonrisa mientras rápidamente voy pasando la lista de invitados hasta llegar a su foto.

-No seas ridícula. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar esos ojos verdes... Nina?

Su ánimo cambia al comprobar que la recuerdo.

-Llevo más de un año con este color. -Suspira.- Le dije a mi padre que tenía que tintarlos otra vez pero no me dejó. Lo odio.

-No te queda mal. Te ves tierna.

-Quisiera verme bella, no "tierna". -Dice algo molesta.

A las chicas les gusta que le digas lo bellas que lucen. Lamentablemente, no es mi estilo. La experiencia me ha enseñado que se obtienen mejores resultados fingiendo indiferencia que diciéndoles que me encantan sus zapatos. Por eso soy el que más liga de mis amigos. En una escala del uno al diez donde uno significa cardo y diez una diosa recién descendida de los cielos, procuro no bajar mi listón más allá del siete. Ese es mi tope. Nina es un siete, es linda, pero que pienso eso es algo que ella no debe saber.

-¿Qué tal si vamos un rato a la piscina? -Propongo.- Hace buen día y aún tenemos tiempo. Te ayudará a deshacerte de ese mal humor.

-No estoy de mal humor. ¿Vale? Además, alguien vomitó en la piscina anoche.

-Pues vamos al jardín entonces.

La agarro del hombro y la conduzco hacia el patio trasero. Ella se deja llevar, aunque se nota algo tensa.

-Tengo novio ¿Sabes?

-No soy celoso. -Le contesto, a lo que ella me dedica una sonrisa pícara.

La piscina no se ve tan mal como imaginé. Alguien parece haber limpiado el vómito pues el agua se ve cristalina como siempre. Hay varias personas bañándose en ella o jugando alrededor. Una de ellas, una rubia con un bikini fucsia tiene un buen trasero. Me siento en la tumbona más cercana para o observarlo mejor, mientras ella juega con otra chica al ping pong. Risueñas y despreocupadas, ajenas a mi escrutinio.

Sin mis gafas de sol no me atrevo a mirar por mucho rato. Con ellas puestas es diferente, nadie sabe hacia dónde se dirige mi mirada. Tengo vía libre.

La verdad es que no podría quejarme ni un poco sobre la panorámica. Ser popular es lo que tiene. Soy el único chico de la pandilla cuyos padres no están en la casa por norma general. Desde siempre han trabajado en los distritos como técnicos de calidad de la materia prima que nos llega de allí.

Yo tengo buena relación con ellos. Mamá me escribe e-mails varias veces por semana y una vez al mes pasan el fin de semana aquí. Antes tenía una niñera, pero desde que cumplí los 15 les dije que ya no necesito ninguna, y ellos me escucharon. Vivir solo es lo mejor, sobre todo cuando tienes la tarjeta de crédito de tu padre a tu entera disposición. Puedo encargar comida a domicilio todos los días, tomar pop corn y helado para desayunar y nadie nunca me dice nada.

Las fiestas que más me gustan son las que Viktor organiza. Tiene una pista de voleibol privada, y es un deporte que no se me da nada mal. Al principio no me gustaba, pero después de ver los hipnóticos traseros de las jugadoras cambié de opinión. Solemos juntarnos a jugar unas dos o tres veces por semana, incluso hay gente que viene de lejos para vernos.

Si no hubiera cosecha hoy, ahora estaríamos haciendo planes para esta tarde, pero por el lado bueno, un viaje gratis al centro del Capitolio también es bienvenido. También está la oportunidad de que uno de nosotros no vuelva. Honestamente, prefiero no pensar en eso. Ni yo ni ninguno de los chicos hemos hecho nunca nada malo. Me pongo de mal humor con tan sólo pensarlo y es algo que no pasa a menudo. Tengo mucho aguante en ese sentido.

-¡Hey, Andri! -La voz de Dave me hace girar la cabeza. -Menudo pedal el de anoche. ¿Eh?

Dave se me acerca acompañado de Bilson. Ambos están riendo mientras miran la pantalla de un celular.

-Buenos días. -Les digo.- Les presento a Nina. Nina, te presento a Dave y Billy.

-Ya nos conocemos. -Espeta ella.

-Cierto, nos la presentaste tu, de hecho -Dice Dave.

-Ya lo sabía. Sólo quería ver vuestra reacción. -Me apresuro a decir. Es lo que suelo decir cuando estoy en una situación incómoda, nunca falla.

-Bueno... vayamos al grano. -Dice Bilson con un deje burlón.- Tenemos ésta foto de anoche que necesita explicaciones.

Agarro el teléfono y en la pantalla hay una foto mía, estoy en la misma postura en la que me desperté. En el sofá apoyado en el hombro de Viktor, además de eso, nuestras manos están unidas.

-¡Fuisteis vosotros! -Digo. Ellos se ríen a carcajadas ante mi reacción. -Cabrones. Ésta os la devuelvo, estáis avisados.

-Calma, Andri. Te has puesto rojo.

-¿De qué es la foto? ¿Puedo verla? -Dice Nina.

-¡No! -Contesto apartando el teléfono de su alcance y borrando la foto antes de devolverlo.- Ya habrá otras borracheras, y esa vez yo seré el más sobrio.

-Eso lo veremos. Por cierto, yo me vuelvo a casa, tengo que prepararme. -Dice Dave.

-Yo también me voy. Nos vemos en la estación... ¿Verdad? -Dice Bilson.

-Claro. No es que me apetezca pasar casi una hora metido en una lata de sardinas... pero el deber es el deber.

Me despido de mis amigos y luego miro a Nina, que lleva un rato sin decir nada.

-¿Tu no vas a arreglarte? ¿No tienes casa o qué? -Bromeo.

-Ehhh... ¿Me estás echando?

-Puedes arreglarte aquí si quieres. Usa la ducha del ático, debería estar libre. Pero ¿No crees que es un poco raro?

-Discutí con mi vieja ayer. No pienso aparecer hasta la noche.

-Si te cosechan te arrepentirás. -Contesto dándome la vuelta.

Ella no replica. En el fondo sabe que tengo razón. Mis padres no pudieron cancelar sus compromisos para pasar el día anterior a la Cosecha en casa. Una pena, papá siempre sabe cómo animar una fiesta.

Me ducho y me pongo algo fresco. Una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos jeans.

Para cuando termino con mi pelo, la casa está ya casi vacía. A excepción de Viktor, que está en la cocina tirado en una silla.

-No digas más. -Le digo antes de que abra la boca. -Necesitas un par de anti resacas y un buen refresco.

-¿No tienes nada para desayunar? -Dice con voz cansada. -No me acuerdo de nada. ¿A qué hora terminó todo?

-Mejor que no lo recuerdes, y en la alacena hay chocolatinas. Sírvase usted mismo. Ah, y date prisa. Quiero estar saliendo de casa en veinte minutos.

Paso el resto del tiempo inspeccionando la casa y pidiendo a los rezagados que se vayan.

-La fiesta se ha acabado. Vamos. Ha sido una velada exquisita, gracias por venir y bla, bla, bla. Ahora a vuestra casa.

Cuando todos se han ido, me reúno con Viktor en el salón, que está jugando a uno de mis videojuegos. Nina entra poco después y tras asegurarme de nuevo que nadie se queda encerrado aquí, nos ponemos en marcha.

Tengo la suerte de vivir relativamente cerca de la estación, cosa que agradezco teniendo en cuenta lo grande que es Serenity Ville. Habría tenido que depender del transporte de otros de no haber sido así. He pedido a mis padres un auto para mi próximo cumpleaños, aún no tengo la edad pero podría ir consiguiendo la licencia mientras, es lo que muchos chicos hacen. Y tal vez ¿Por qué no? Sentar la cabeza y encontrar novia. Las chicas con las que he estado hasta ahora no han sido nada serio. Sí... eso haré. Buscaré una chica bonita, y veremos películas de terror en el sofá y la llevaré a cenas románticas y todo eso. Mis amigos seguro que se meten conmigo pero no puedo estar toda la vida volando de flor en flor.

Una vez en la estación nos juntamos en un enorme grupo de gente. Debemos ser como treinta. Tengo la suerte de tener muchos amigos y todos los chicos de la vecindad estamos bastante unidos, hay muy buena onda y entre unos y otros llenamos un vagón entero. Me siento como si aún estuviera de fiesta. Preparándonos para pasar el día en el Great Mall.

Antes de que nos demos cuenta hemos llegado y el ánimo general comienza a decaer.

Para animar a mis amigos, decidimos jugar a calificar a las chicas que salen cosechada.

-¿Qué opinas de esa, Andri? -Dice Viktor sobre la chica del área 4.

-Un nueve. -Digo observando la pantalla que han puesto atrás para los rezagados.

Ninguna de las que han salido hasta ahora baja del siete. El listón está bastante alto. Bilson se pide a la siguiente, la universitaria de pelo rosa, Eris.

Izzy sale cosechada por Star Valley causando una conmoción alrededor.

-Está tremenda. -Murmuro, los demás asienten. -Precisamente el otro día vi una película suya, esa de la espía del D13 en el Capitolio.

-¿Y qué tal ella? -Pregunta Dave en la siguiente cosecha.

-¡Es una niña enfermo! -Grita Bilson.

-Calma Billy. -Dice Dave riendo.- Estoy de broma.

La siguiente tampoco está nada mal, tiene el pelo de un color verde azulado claro y las orejas operadas. Me gustan las exóticas.

Por Peace Road sale otro ocho y un chico voluntario. Tanto él como su hermano están unas filas más adelante de nosotros y no nos perdemos detalle.

-Menudo gallina el hermano. No han llorado ni los niños de doce y a él casi le da un ataque. -Opina Viktor.

Quizá sea por la proximidad de la cosecha de nuestra área, pero al ver al chico presentándose voluntariamente por salvar a su hermano algo cambia en mí. Ya no tengo ganas de reirme. Es un sacrificio enorme ese que ha hecho, y le podría costar la propia vida. ¿Tan fuerte es el vínculo entre hermanos? No tengo forma de saberlo. Mis amigos son lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano. ¿Me presentaría voluntario por ellos? O por el contrario... ¿Sería capaz de hacer frente a una vida en la que Viktor o Dave o Bilson sean cosechados y no los vuelva a ver con vida?

-Eh, Andri. Estás muy callado.

Y para cuando puesto atención a mis alrededores otra vez, la chica de Serenity ha sido cosechada, y yo ni siquiera tengo ganas de calificarla. El juego ha perdido su gracia.

El o la escolta saca el papel de los chicos. No podría distinguir si es hombre o mujer. Ninguna de las dos opciones me resulta agradable.

-Andri Ferran.

No... no puede ser. Furia. Eso es lo que siento. Mi cara se vuelve roja, y una mezcla extraña entre ira y miedo me retuerce el estómago.

-¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡NO PUEDEN! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! -Grito con todas mis fuerzas.

Mis amigos también gritan indignados. Discutiendo en vano con los agentes de la paz que han venido a por mí.

Uno de ellos me obliga a caminar delante de él, tras soltarme el brazo del que me estaba agarrando con bastante violencia.

Conmigo se cierra la ceremonia de la cosecha. He tenido la suerte de ver con mis propios ojos a toda mi competencia. Algunos de los otros chicos y chicas se veían bastante temibles. Voy a tener que hacer un esfuerzo si quiero volver con vida. Si quiero evitar que mis amigos tengan que vivir con mi ausencia. Podré hacerlo. Yo tampoco estoy nada mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Jelly Sweet<strong>

**12 años, Candyfloss Square**

* * *

><p>-¡Jelly! ¿Cuánto falta para el pedido de la mesa ocho? -Dice mi padre asomándose a la puerta de la cocina.<p>

-¡Enseguida va! -Contesto dándome toda la prisa que puedo.

Doy la vuelta a las tortitas que se están haciendo en la plancha y mientras se terminan de hacer por el otro lado, recojo las tostadas y las pongo en un plato junto con un par de paquetitos de mermelada y otro de mantequilla, agrego un cuchillo y un tenedor, vierto el café con una de azúcar en una taza, pongo las tortitas una sobre la otra y les echo sirope de arce y unas cuantas frambuesas. Todo eso en un minuto justo.

-Voy a servir la mesa ocho mamá. -Digo poniendo todo en una bandeja.

Mi madre sonríe mientras fríe unas tiras de panceta, arranca uno de los papeles pegados al panel de corcho de la pared y lo tira a la basura.

Ahora sólo queda llevarle al cliente lo que pidió. Tomo la bandeja con todo encima y presiono uno de los botones de mi muñequera, el que activa las ruedas retráctiles de mis patines. Cuando llego a mi destino en la mesa ocho, vuelvo a desactivarlas y dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa.

-Aquí tiene su desayuno señor Zimermann. -Digo mientras voy dejando los platos sobre la mesa.

-Gracias Jelly, te ves muy linda hoy. -Contesta untado la mermelada en la tostada.

-Es mi nuevo uniforme. Yo lo diseñé. -Explico dando una vuelta sobre mí misma.

Mi viejo uniforme se me quedó pequeño y tuvimos que encargar otro. Al estilista que visitamos le encantó mi idea, y dijo que el uniforme captaba a la perfección mi esencia. Es un vestido rosa con falda de volantes hasta las rodillas y mangas farol, sobre el hay un delantal blanco con muchos volantes. El diseño de los patines iba incluido, son rosas y tienen la suela muy gruesa. En realidad es el espacio donde van las ruedas cuando no las necesito.

-Hey, Jelly. -Dice otro cliente habitual desde una mesa cercana. -Te ves de buen humor hoy. ¿No tienes miedo de la cosecha?

Me hago la enfadada y giro la cabeza hacia el dado contrario a donde está.

-Claro que no. Sólo los bebés tienen miedo.

Antes tenía mucho miedo pero mi padre me ha explicado que sólo habrá un papel con mi nombre en el sorteo, así que ya no tengo tanto.

Varias personas cercanas ríen a carcajadas. Mi padre se acerca y coloca su manota en mi cabeza, desordenándome el pelo.

-¡Papá! -Me quejo, y los clientes vuelven a reírse.

-Que se atrevan a tocarle un pelo a mi niña. Los abriré en canal con esto.

Mi padre levanta el brazo en el que lleva el cuchillo que usamos para trocear carne y lo agita en el aire. Yo me enfado más porque él siempre me regaña cuando saco afuera herramientas de la cocina.

-Papá. -Le digo muy seria. Tal y como él me suele decir.- Con eso no se juega.

Se lo quito de las manos y recojo la bandeja vacía para volver a la cocina.

-Mírala que peligrosa se ve. Casi siento compasión por los demás si ella fuera a los juegos. -Dice otro de los clientes habituales.

Me alejo de ahí patinando para recoger otro pedido mientras ellos se quedan bromeando y riéndose. Una vez en la cocina miro qué es lo siguiente.

-Un batido de fresa para la mesa tres. -Leo en voz alta.

-Ya te lo dejé ahí preparado. Sólo falta decorarlo. ¿Qué haces con eso en la mano?

-Papá lo tenía. Dijo que quería abrir a alguien en canal.

Ella sacude la cabeza, suspira y vuelve a su tarea.

Una vez que termino de colocar la nata, la guinda, la pajita y la sombrilla, pongo el vaso sobre la bandeja y vuelvo afuera.

-¡Gracias Jelly! -Me dice la clienta con una sonrisa.

-Gracias a usted por elegirnos. -Digo con una reverencia como mamá me enseñó.

Desde el fin de la guerra el número de clientes ha caído bastante, he oído a mis posts decirlo muchas veces y lo cierto es que antes estaba mucho más lleno. Pero no nos va mal.

En ese momento se abre la puerta y en mi cara se dibuja una gran sonrisa cuando giro la cabeza y veo quién es.

-¡Lisandro! -Exclamo yendo hacia la mesa donde se ha sentado.

Lisandro es mi mejor amigo, vamos juntos a clase y tenemos la misma edad aunque el es dos meses mayor que yo.

-Mira Jelly, ya vino tu novio. -Dice el señor Zimermann en voz alta.

Siento como me sonrojo y cuando miro a Lisandro veo que el también está rojo. Inmediatamente se esconde tras el menú y finge estar muy ocupado leyéndolo.

-¡No es mi novio! -Les digo igual que siempre.- No les hagas caso. ¿Qué vas a tomar?

-Umm, una taza de chocolate blanco caliente, con malvaviscos encima por favor.

Yo lo apunto todo en la agenda electrónica que mandará la orden a la cocina.

-Enseguida estará. -Digo con una sonrisa.

-Y por supuesto invita la casa. -Agrega papá apoyándose en la mesa de Lisandro.- No podría cobrarle a mi futuro yerno.

Todos ríen de nuevo y yo me enfado.

-Estas avergonzado a un cliente papá, además, somos amigos. AMIGOS.

Me giro rumbo a la cocina antes de que puedan contestar. Papá es muy bueno con Lisandro pero le gusta tomarle el pelo. Él es muy tímido y eso me enoja.

-¿Y esa cara? -Dice mi madre cuando me ve entrar a la cocina.

Yo le cuento todo lo que ha pasado y ella da un suspiro otra vez. Es rato que no le traiga anécdotas de papá cuando vuelvo a la cocina.

-Tómate el resto del tiempo libre. -Dice después.- Haz otro chocolate para ti y ve a hacerle compañía a Lisandro.

-¿Seguro que pueden trabajar sin mí?

-De momento sí. Ve con Lisandro. Ha venido a verte, no está bien dejarlo solo.

-Gracias mami. -Le digo, y ella sonríe aunque no tanto como otras veces porque está preocupada por la cosecha.

Mientras preparo las tazas de chocolate me concentro mucho en mi tarea. Mis padres dicen que hay un chef dentro de mí que toma el control cuando estoy en la cocina preparando algo. Entonces mi personalidad cambia y me vuelvo más seria y madura. Yo creo que exageran, pero es verdad que cuando estoy trabajando me gusta concentrarme y que nadie me moleste.

Cuando dejo las dos tazas sobre la mesa, Lisandro me mira extrañado.

-¿Y la segunda? -Pregunta.

-Mamá dice que ya que has venido a verme puedo tomarme el resto del día libre.

Él sonríe por un momento y luego se queda mirando fijamente la taza.

- Jelly... quería preguntarte algo.

Yo me sonrojo un poco y noto como me pongo nerviosa. Mi amiga Praline me dijo una vez que a Lisandro le gusto mucho pero no se atreve a decírmelo. A mi también me gusta pero me da vergüenza hablar de eso. ¿Y si me pide salir, qué voy a decir?

-¿Jelly?

-Oh, perdona. Me distraje. ¿Qué... es eso que quieres preguntarme?

-Bueno... es... ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a la cosecha?

Y me quedo con la sensación de que intentaba decirme otra cosa pero acabó diciendo eso. Me relajo otra vez, aunque en el fondo me siento un poquito decepcionada.

-Sí, claro que iré contigo. ¿Iremos solos? -Pregunto. Mi madre quería acompañarme pero no quiero que interrumpa su jornada por mí.

-Sí. Le he pedido permiso a mis padres y han accedido.

Es como una cita. Aunque una cita muy poco romántica.

Tras terminar el chocolate y hablar un poco de la tarea de matemáticas que tendremos que entregar en un par de días, vamos a casa. Vivimos en la parte de atrás de la cafetería que está conectada con la misma. Enciendo la TV y le pido a Lisandro que me espere mientras me arreglo.

Hoy sólo hay programas sobre la Gran Cosecha. Va a ser retransmitida en todos los distritos y van mostrando la plaza de Justicia de cada uno donde la gente podrá ver a los tributos elegidos. Nada más que de pensarlo me pongo nerviosa. Sé que sólo tenemos un papel pero a veces son cosechados niños con uno o dos papeles también.

Como sea, aparto esos pensamientos de mi mente, me ducho y me pongo mi falda favorita color púrpura, que también es mi color favorito. Me encantan las faldas, aunque siempre me pongo un pantalón pequeño debajo por si hace viento. Es mejor ser precavido. También elijo una camiseta y unas botas a juego. Luego me pongo el perfume de mamá y un poco de su brillo de labios. Finalmente me miro al espejo. No estoy muy convencida aún pero ya no hay tiempo. Se me pasa por la mente si a Lisandro le gustará mi ropa o no, pero a la vez me siento tonta por pensar eso. Siempre fue mi mejor amigo, pero desde que Praline me dijo que le gusto no se qué pensar. Tal vez estoy confundiendo las cosas, dice mamá que aún soy joven.

Mis padres sí que tuvieron una historia de amor romántica. Ella era camarera y mi padre era cocinero cuando la cafetería aún pertenecía a mi abuelo, Fudge Sweet. Mi madre me contó que le pidió salir el día de su 17 cumpleaños. Mi padre cerró la cafetería al público, llenó todo de rosas rojas y preparó él mismo un gran pastel de cumpleaños. Cuando mi madre entró a la cafetería para empezar su jornada se lo encontró todo apagado y de repente, las luces se encendieron y todos los empleados le desearon feliz cumpleaños. Ella se emocionó mucho, y luego mi padre fue hacia ella con un ramo de flores en la mano y le pidió salir. Por supuesto mi madre le dijo que sí e hicieron una fiesta con la puerta cerrada solo para ellos, con mucha música y diversión. Mis padres conservan algunos videos y fotos de aquel día. Luego mi abuelo se enfadó mucho cuando se enteró que mi padre había cerrado la cafetería para eso, pero lo perdonó.

He visto fotos de ellos por aquella época y eran ambos muy guapos. Lo siguen siendo, aunque mi padre tiene un poco menos de pelo y un poco más de panza que por aquel entonces. Me sonrojo un poco cuando los comparo conmigo y con Lisandro. Él es muy tímido y no creo que haga algo así. Cada vez que papá bromea con Lisandro mamá le dice que soy demasiado joven para tener novio. Pero ella no lo entiende. Hoy tal vez sea nuestro último día juntos.

-Ya estoy lista. -Digo al volver al salón. Él se me queda mirando por unos segundos pero no hace ningún comentario. -¿Vamos? -Contesta finalmente.

Yo asiento y volvemos a la cafetería donde nos despedimos de mis padres y nos dirigimos a la estación, la cual no está muy lejos.

Cuando llega la hora de pasar lista y veo que están tomando muestras de sangre, le aprieto a Lisandro la mano muy fuerte. Él se sobresalta cuando lo hago pero no se aparta.

-¿Te dan miedo las agujas? -Susurra.

Yo asiento. Me he cortado muchas veces en la cocina cuando era más inexperta, pero saber que van a pincharme no me gusta.

-Tranquila. Sólo es un pinchacito. No te dolerá. -Me dice Lisandro.

-¿Puedo darte la mano? -Le pregunto. Así me dará menos miedo.

-Claro. Aprieta cuanto quieras.

Mi turno llega y la mujer me pregunta el nombre.

-Jelly Sweet. -Respondo aterrorizada.

-Deme la mano izquierda, señorita Sweet.

Yo la obedezco pero mis ojos no pueden despegarse de la aguja que sostiene. Siento el impuso de echarme atrás, pero en lugar de eso, aprieto más fuerte la mano a Lisandro y cierro los ojos. Tengo que ser valiente. Pronto siento el pinchazo y la mujer me suelta la mano antes de dirigirse a Lisandro.

Espero a que terminen con él y entramos juntos al vagón donde encontramos a Praline. Ella se alegra de vernos pero puedo notar que también está triste y nerviosa. Nos sentamos los tres juntos en un vagón apartado y conversamos mientras esperamos a que el tranvía se ponga en marcha y lleguemos a nuestro destino.

Tras llegar, nos conducen a la Gran Plaza. Alguna gente se queja de que la ceremonia está tardando mucho en empezar y están cansados, pero yo me distraigo hablando con Lisandro y Praline y todo se pasa pronto.

Cuando llega el turno de Lakeside, un niño de 12 años es cosechado, igual que nosotros. Siento como mi miedo aumenta. Papá dijo que es casi imposible que elijan el único papel con mi nombre, pero obviamente hay posibilidades porque ese niño también tenía solo un papel y acaba de ser elegido.

Los tres nos miramos alarmados, y me da la impresión de que hemos pensado lo mismo. Praline es la primera en hablar.

-Bueno. Los chicos de 12 años casi no salen en las Cosechas. Si ya ha salido uno, es dificil que salga otro. ¿No creen?

Asiento y cruzo los dedos. Ojalá lo que diga sea cierto.

Las cosechas de cada área pasan una tras otra, y Praline da un grito cuando cosechan a Izzy porque es fan de ella. Mi madre y Praline no paran de hablar de esa serie que protagoniza.

-¡A continuación, la cosecha de Candyfloss Square!

Las urnas son cambiadas y la escolta sube al escenario. Todo el mundo la conoce en el área por ser escolta del Distrito 12 en los Juegos del Hambre, sobre todo después de la victoria de Katniss y Peeta. Effie Trinket. Lleva una peluca rosa y blanca adornada con una pequeña cereza, la cara muy blanca con los labios color rosa chillón y un vestido ajustado color marfil.

-Buenas tardes a todos, chicos y chicas. Mi nombre es Effie Trinket y estoy aquí para escoltar a dos de ustedes durante todo el proceso de los Juegos del Hambre. Las damas como siempre, van primero. Felices Juegos del Hambre a todos, y que la suerte esté siempre... -Dice haciendo una pausa para agarrar un papel.- de vuestro lado.

-¡JELLY!

Es la voz de Lisandro. Me sobresalto y lo miro. Casi está gritando.

-¡JELLY...! -Repite mirando al suelo.- Yo... eh... ¡Me gustas mucho!

Praline y yo nos miramos con una expresión similar. Sorprendidas.

-Nuestro tributo femenino es... ¡Jelly Sweet!

Lisandro levanta la vista del suelo, y los tres nos miramos. Casi no alcanzo a asimilar sus palabras, y ahora la escolta ha sacado el papel con mi nombre. El único papel que había en esa urna con mi nombre. Soy un tributo.

Cuando dos lágrimas comienzan a bajar por las mejillas de Praline, aparto la vista y camino al escenario, aún en estado de shock.

Esto no puede estar pasando... no puede ser real.

Effie me dedica una sonrisa cuando llego a su lado.

-¿Alguna voluntaria? -Dice.

Nadie levanta la mano por mí.

-¿Nadie quiere probar suerte en lugar de Jelly para hacerse con la corona de vencedor? Será una oportunidad que no se repetirá más. -Insiste ella. Tal vez también se compadece de mí.

Eso tampoco parece convencer a nadie.

-Bueno pues... Jelly Sweet será nuestro tributo femenino por Candyfloss Square. ¡Vamos ahora con los caballeros!

Por alguna razón, miro hacia el edificio presidencial. Katniss Everdeen se ha tapado la cara con las manos. Parece que está llorando. Entonces recuerdo que tengo la misma edad que su hermana Primrose cuando salió cosechada. Todo el mundo sabe que ningún niño de doce años ha ganado los Juegos, por eso Katniss quiso protegerla. Pero yo no tengo a nadie que me proteja. Y si muero... jamás podré contestar a Lisandro.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé qué diablos pasó con la nota. Juraría que escribí una. Debieron ser las ansias por publicar que hicieron que se me olvidara darle al botón de guardar. ¡Si no me llegan a avisar no me entero! Bueno ya me olvidé de lo que escribí.<strong>

**Mención a Siri Tzi por adivinar la pregunta de la frase de Reservoir Dogs. "Demasiado ocupada es algo que no debería estar en el vocabulario de una buena camarera", aunque fue adaptada al fic en el POV de Zael Mansen. Seguro que es una frase con la que Jelly está de acuerdo con el Señor Rosa.  
><strong>

**PREGUNTAS:**

**-¿Cuales te llamaron más la atención de esta tanda?**

**-¿Cual de los que aún faltan tienes más ganas de leer? Los que aún faltan son: Lamyel Courp (Sparkly Lane), Akiva Bunner (Capitol Hill), Melody McFray (Wintertown), Pliam Enkerman (Peace Road), April Täter (Great Mall), Emerson Cullay (Emerald End)  
><strong>

**Y si alguno de ustedes tenía tributos en éste capítulo por supuesto me gustaría saber sus pensamientos al respecto.**

**Pronto subiré al blog los pasaportes de los chicos. Algún día de esta semana. Así podrán conocer mejor a los seis que aún faltan.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Nos vemos en el siguiente y gracias por seguir el fic!<strong>


	6. Cosechas - Parte 4

_"Como es arriba, es abajo; como es abajo, es arriba."_ El Kybalion.

* * *

><p><strong>April Täter<strong>

**18 años, Great Mall**

* * *

><p>Abro los ojos lentamente, despertada por un leve cosquilleo en mi hombro.<p>

—Buenos días bella durmiente. O debería decir buenas tardes... —me susurra la voz de Rudy al oído.

—Buenos días, o tardes, o lo que sea —digo aún adormilada.

Me estiro todo lo que puedo y bostezo, fijándome por primera vez en la pluma de la almohada rota que Rudy tiene en la mano, con la que seguramente me estaba haciendo cosquillas en el hombro.

—Hoy toca cosecha. No podemos quedarnos haciendo el vago hasta las tantas.

—No me lo recuerdes... —le digo mientras me entierro de nuevo entre las sábanas.

No sé si es por el cansancio, pero la cama hoy me resulta más cómoda que nunca. Anoche no podía dejar de pensar en los Juegos del hambre, y cuando por fin logré dormirme, el cielo ya estaba clareando. Habré dormido unas cinco horas, no más.

—¿Sabes lo que necesitas? Un buen desayuno y un café. Como los que tengo aquí.

La curiosidad me hace incorporarme para ver mejor. Rudy se inclina sobre la mesa y agarra la bandeja que luego deja sobre mi regazo. El olor de la bollería recién horneada me termina de despejar. ¡Croissants!

—¡Ohhh gracias! —digo emocionada—. Incluso le pusiste mantequilla tal y como me gusta. Y usaste mi taza favorita.

—¿Crees que después de todo este tiempo no sabría ya tus gustos?

Me guiña un ojo a la vez que le doy el primer mordisco al croissant. Delicioso. Perfecto, con su punto justo de todo, ni muy dulce ni muy soso, ni muy seco ni muy grasiento, dorado pero no quemado. Si por mí fuera los comería a todas horas, pero dejaría de ser mi momento especial. Un día a la semana está bien, hoy no toca, pero si Rudy ha decidido que la ocasión lo merece, entonces no voy a quejarme.

—Qué día tan bonito —digo mirando a la ventana, desde donde se ve el cielo de un azul puro.

—Podríamos salir temprano, dar una vuelta antes de la cita. ¿Qué te parece?

—Bien —murmuro aún mirando por la ventana. Es una vista preciosa. El ático de uno de los rascacielos más altos de la zona. Desde esa altura todo se ve mejor, uno se siente importante al ver las diminutas personas y automóviles que pasan por la avenida. La vivienda no es nuestra, y no pagamos alquiler por ella. Al dueño no le importa. Soportar los gastos de la misma es como calderilla para él. Además nos debe mucho. Gracias a mí ganó más de lo que costaría mantener cien apartamentos como éste.

Ni Rudy ni yo nos quejamos. La vida se ha vuelto complicada para muchos. Se puede decir que somos afortunados de seguir viviendo como vivíamos, que no era ya de por sí demasiado lujoso. Renunciar a toda esa opulencia ha sido difícil para algunos, pero nosotros no la teníamos en primer lugar.

El apartamento era pequeño pero encantador. Ahora, sigue siendo pequeño, pero no mucha gente lo encontraría encantador. Hubiera sido estupendo para una parejita de recién casados sin niños. Al ser el piso más alto, el techo tiene forma de bóveda, con un tragaluz en el centro, el cual se puede abrir y cerrar a voluntad. Tiene también una amplia terraza, casi más grande que el apartamento. Ahí tenemos un parche de hierba, un par de tumbonas y un columpio para dos que sustrajimos entre varios de un jardín ajeno un sábado noche de locura. Las paredes de la casa están ahora llenas de grafittis que hemos hecho cada vez que nos juntamos todos los amigos a pasar el día juntos y divertirnos. Cada una de ellas es el recuerdo de un momento vivido, es bonito y nostálgico. También hay recortes de periódicos, noticias, fotos que nos llaman la atención, publicidad de películas que nos gustan y cualquier otra cosa. Entre eso y los trastos que adornan la casa incluyendo una señal de tráfico y un maniquí roto, a veces siento como que vivimos en una tienda de cosas de segunda mano. En verdad cada uno de los objetos tiene historia propia. Si alguna vez salimos de aquí me deprimiré. Son tantos recuerdos... no creo que encontremos nunca un lugar tan perfecto como éste.

—¿Ya terminaste de desayunar? —me dice Rudy desde la cocina.

—Aún no. Sólo han pasado un par de minutos. ¿Crees que llevo un cohete en el trasero?

Lo escucho soltar una carcajada.

—Sólo preguntaba —dice asomándose a la habitación un par de segundos.

Me gusta tomar mi desayuno tranquila, sin prisas, apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de la cama y vaciar mi mente. Especialmente en un día como hoy. Podría ser la última vez que lo haga.

Incluso si saliera cosechada y volviera con vida, mi vida cambiaría para siempre. He visto las entrevistas que les han hecho a Katniss Everdeen, Annie Odair y aquel borrachuzo cuyo nombre siempre se me olvida. Las hicieron unos meses después de que terminara la rebelión. Todos ellos coincidían en lo difícil que es seguir teniendo una vida normal tras ser coronado vencedor, incluso Annie siendo ella una profesional que se presentó voluntaria, se dio cuenta una vez en la Arena de que los Juegos del Hambre no son un juego. Antes de eso Katniss no tenía pesadillas todas las noches, ni Annie oía voces ni... Haymitch, sí eso es, él no bebía día tras día hasta perder el sentido, ni Peeta sufría manías persecutorias. ¿Qué será de mi si gano? ¿Cuántas cosas cambiarán en mi vida actual a cambio de seguir viviendo? No quiero volver a perderlo todo.

Cuando termino mi desayuno, dejo los cubiertos en el lavavajillas y me cambio.

—Iremos directamente a la Cosecha desde el Mall. ¿Te parece bien?

—De acuerdo. Déjame coger una última cosa.

Vuelvo al dormitorio y rebusco en varios cajones llenos de trastos hasta que por fin encuentro lo que quiero.

—Nuestras pulseras. Decidimos que las llevaríamos puestas. ¿Recuerdas?

Rudy toma la que le ofrezco y se la pone. Es una pulsera de hilo rosa y amarilla. Quizá demasiado femenina para él pero nunca se ha quejado de ello. Las hicimos juntos cuando ambos teníamos nueve años. Ya entonces era mi mejor amigo y como muestra de nuestra amistad, decidimos intercambiarlas, yo me quedé con la suya y él con la mía.

—Ahora vamos antes de que cierren todas las tiendas —digo tirándole del cuello de la camisa para arrastrarlo conmigo.

—Pero si eres tú la que está perdiendo el tiempo.

—Yo no pierdo el tiempo, Rudy.

Ambos reímos mientras salimos del apartamento rumbo al ascensor agarrados de la mano.

Rudy ha cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que le conocí el día que mi padre perdió mi custodia, aunque aún sigue conservando algo de ese aire gamberro. Fueron tiempos difíciles para mí y él me ayudó a superar los cambios. Nos hicimos amigos y con el tiempo su forma de vivir la vida me atraía. Yo era una chica buena que siempre obedecía y no me metía en problemas. Él era todo lo contrario. Encandilaba a nuestros cuidadores y asistentes sociales con su carisma y luego hacía lo que le daba la gana, algo que yo admiraba. En aquel centro de acogida, mientras los niños esperábamos que encontraran un familiar que se hiciera cargo de nosotros él llevaba años allí, al parecer nadie lo iba a reclamar ya a éstas alturas.

Nuestros viajes a la cocina de noche para robar dulces se convirtieron en una rutina casi diaria. Nunca nos descubrieron.

Después, sabiéndole a poco aquellas pueriles travesuras, Rudy comenzó a escaparse del centro por la noche. Yo por supuesto lo encubría a la vez que lo envidiaba. Me hubiese gustado escaparme con él alguna vez, pero no me atrevía.

Rudy me contaba lo que hacía, los líos en los que se metía y la gente que conocía. Siendo Great Mall la zona del Capitolio con más movimiento nocturno, no le costó trabajo adaptarse a ese ecosistema. A veces volvía con dinero, otras con moratones. Nunca le hacía preguntas a pesar de que me moría de curiosidad.

Un día dejó de venir.

Fue una noche como cualquier otra. Yo lo ayudé a vigilar mientas el saltaba la valla como siempre, pero cuando volví unas horas más tarde a esperarlo y no vino, me preocupé. Estuve todo el día volviendo de vez en cuando a la ventana del pasillo de la planta baja por donde siempre solía entrar, y lo mismo pasó la noche siguiente.

Al segundo día me encontraron pegada a la ventana llorando. Y les dije, en mi frustración y rencor hacia él por haberme dejado sola, que Rudy se había estado escapando. No pensé en aquel momento que podría estar en problemas, fui egoísta y sólo tuve en cuenta mis sentimientos. De nuevo la historia se repetía. Otra persona importante para mí me había abandonado.

Inmediatamente me arrepentí de haber hablado. Lo primero que hicieron fue regañarme por no haber hablado antes. Lo segundo, regañarme más aún por haber estado encubriéndolo todo este tiempo. Lo tercero, castigarme haciéndome ayudar a los avox en sus tareas por una semana.

A pesar de los esfuerzos, nunca pudieron encontrar a Rudy. Era como si se hubiera desvanecido. Rudy era un chico difícil, indomable. Uno de los más problemáticos del lugar y yo era su mejor amiga. Todos estaban convencidos de que me volvería como él. Fue por eso que le dieron prioridad a mi caso. Dejaron de intentar convencer a alguno de mis estúpidos familiares de que cargaran conmigo, y empezaron los trámites para buscarme una familia de acogida, algo que me mantuviera en el buen camino del que Rudy había intentado desviarme.

Al principio me resistí al cambio con bastante energía. Pero después de llegar a la casa de Bridgit y Stacy, quienes desde el primer día me trataron como una más de la familia, pasé el periodo más estable de mi vida. Aunque sólo fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo.

—Casi todo está cerrado —digo decepcionada al llegar a nuestro destino.

—Normal, has gastado media mañana desayunando —contesta.

—¡Sólo han sido unos diez minutos, exagerado!

Rudy ríe.

—Bueno. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Podemos mirar si hay algo interesante abierto en otras plantas —sugiero.

Subimos al ascensor y mi dedo se va, casi por inercia al botón del sexto piso. Siento nostalgia, también algo de culpabilidad, por como le devolví a Bridgit y Stacy todo lo bueno que hicieron por mí.

Al salir del ascensor en el sexto piso, me paro ante el escaparate enrejado de la tienda de muebles de Bridgit. Una parte de mí está aliviada por encontrarla cerrada. Sigo sin estar preparada para enfrentar mi error. Tal vez nunca lo esté.

—¿Hola? —dice Rudy, sacudiendo su mano frente a mis ojos—. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

—Tonto —respondo.

—Así que era ésto lo que querías ver. Siempre dándole vueltas.

—Nunca debí haberlas dejado así.

Poco después de un mes viviendo con mi familia de acogida, Rudy me reconoció por la calle. Yo no lo reconocí a él pues estaba muy cambiado. Se había tintado el pelo, hecho tatuajes y llevaba puestas unas lentillas que en aquella semana estaban de moda, pues así de efímeras son las modas en el Capitolio. Él me reconoció enseguida, y me siguió. Esa misma noche estaba llamando a mi ventana. Me alegré mucho de verlo y en una conversación que duró toda la noche pero que a mí me parecieron minutos, nos pusimos al día. Él me contó todo lo que había hecho, en los lios que se había metido pero que ahora estaba bien. También me pidió que me fugara con él a lo que yo me negué.

Él siguió visitándome, a veces me podía visitar durante varios días seguidos, otras podía estar varias semanas sin venir, pero siempre volvía. Cada vez me pedía que me fuera con él, que estaríamos bien, él sabía como. Después de un año pidiéndomelo, yo le hice caso, y esa fue la última vez que vi a Bridgit y Stacy.

—No tiene caso preocuparse por eso ahora. ¿No crees? Hay que dejar lo pasado en el pasado.

Me encojo de hombros. No se por qué estoy tan melancólica de repente.

—Vamos... —prosigue—. Te invito a un refresco.

En el último piso del centro comercial hay una gran terraza llena de máquinas expendedoras, sillas y mesas con sombrillas. Una grandiosa fuente ovalada adorna el centro. Es aquí donde Rudy me llevó aquel día que me escapé con él. El sitio estaba desierto igual que ahora, y como hoy, Rudy se acercó a una de las máquinas, introdujo por la ranura una moneda agujereada atada a un hilo, presionó el botón y tiró del hilo. La única diferencia entre esos dos días es que era de noche, y que hace tres años, después de contarnos todo lo que habíamos hecho en ese año sin vernos, él tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó por primera vez. Y si tenía alguna duda sobre seguirle o quedarme en la tranquilidad de mi nuevo hogar, en ese momento desapareció.

Así empezó mi nueva e inestable etapa, viviendo de noche, durmiendo de día, divirtiéndonos de forma cuestionable, robando en tiendas, haciendo extraños favores para distintos contactos de Rudy, cosas que nos hubieran puesto en una situación comprometida de habernos descubierto. Pero era su estilo de hacer las cosas y yo lo aceptaba, y por un tiempo nos fue bien.

—Nuestro sitio —dice Rudy pasándome uno de los refrescos—. Es increíble cómo ha cambiado todo desde aquel día.

—Lo es —contesto—. Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Nos quedamos ahí un rato más, terminando el refresco y conversado antes de ponernos en marcha. Yo le doy la mano, y el me la aprieta muy fuerte, haciendo una pausa sólo en el momento en que pasan lista en la estación.

Una vez en el interior del vagón, buscamos dos asientos juntos y yo apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Nos quedamos así durante todo el viaje, mientras trato de no pensar que ésta podría ser la última vez que lo haga.

—No sabía que existían tantos Agentes de la Paz en Panem. Cualquiera diría que están escoltando peligrosos criminales en vez de adolescentes.

No les conviene que nos perdamos. Somos el tributo a los distritos por todos estos años de opresión.

Rudy observa con atención a todos los chicos que salen cosechados. Puedo ver la arruga que sale sobre su ceja izquierda cada vez que está concentrado. Sé que lo hacen en caso de que lo seleccionen a él. Yo lo imito. Hay algunos chicos que podrían resultar una amenaza. Otros son demasiado jóvenes, duele hasta mirarlos sabiendo cuál podría ser su futuro.

Nuestro turno llega y yo siento ganas de huir, de abrazarme a su cuello y no separarme de él hasta que todo pase, pero resisto la tentación.

—¡April Täter! —grita Matty, nuestro escolta.

—No... —murmuro cubriéndome la boca con las manos. Se siente tan irreal...

A mi alrededor, la gente repite mi apellido. Es imposible que al menos no les suene. La historia de mis padres y de cómo cayeron en la ruina destruyéndose el uno al otro no es un secreto precisamente.

Otra vez reprimo el impulso de abrazar a Rudy, pero no tengo que preocuparme por eso, es él quien me abraza a mi.

—Te quiero —susurra a mi oído. Y yo me siento morir.

—Yo también.

Al separarnos él me da un breve beso.

—Esto es un hasta pronto. No un adiós —dice.

—No. No lo es... —respondo por inercia.

He sido cosechada, me ha tocado y es un hecho. De algún modo me doy cuenta de ello cuando dejo a Rudy atrás pero aún no lo asimilo del todo.

Mi mente parece haberse anclado al cómodo pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamyel Courp<strong>

**15 años, Sparkly Lane**

* * *

><p>El almuerzo empieza hoy una hora antes de lo usual.<p>

Es lo que nos recordó ayer Clarissa como seis veces. Dijo que no daría tiempo a comer si queríamos estar en nuestra cita en la estación a tiempo, y que luego no tendríamos oportunidad de hacerlo hasta pasadas las cinco de la tarde cuando todo terminara y nos trajeran de vuelta.

Como todos los días, los chicos del orfanato hacemos cola para llegar al bufet con nuestra bandeja en la mano. He llegado un poco tarde, porque me ha costado adaptarme al nuevo horario así que para cuando llegue mi turno, lo mejor se habrá acabado.

No había orfanato en Sparkly Lane antes del bombardeo. No hacía falta. Los capitolinos siempre tuvimos buena salud y nadie abandonaba niños. Los escasos niños sin familia pronto eran reubicados en un hogar que los quisiese.

Sin embargo ahora...

Echo un vistazo atrás y veo la larga fila de chicos detrás de mí a los que la invasión dejó huérfanos. Muchos conversan, incluso bromean, otros lucen miserables, apáticos o cansados. Supongo que yo estoy en el segundo grupo.

Pocas cosas me han subido el ánimo desde que de la noche a la mañana, perdiera mi casa, mi familia y mis amigos y mi vida se convirtiera en lo que es ahora. Un sobrevivir diario gracias a la caridad del nuevo gobierno establecido por los rebeldes.

Yo tenía sueños, metas finales y objetivos a medio y corto plazo que se iban cumpliendo uno tras otro hasta que eso sucedió.

También los tenían mis padres.

Mi madre estaba a punto de recibir un ascenso en su empresa, y mi padre acababa de ganar un concurso de arquitectos cuyo diseño ganador de un rascacielos en Capitol Hill iba a ser llevado a cabo bajo su supervisión.

Había una cena en familia planeada para conmemorar ambas cosas a la vez, pero nunca tuvo lugar pues los rebeldes llegaron antes...

Mis padres murieron y con ellos sus sueños y los míos.

Quería terminar los estudios elementales, ir a la universidad y seguir los pasos de mi padre. Y algún día quizá diseñar algo juntos, verlo convertirse en realidad y que forme parte del paisaje urbano, que la gente diga "éste edificio fue diseñado por el prestigioso arquitecto Courp y su hijo".

Nada de eso será posible ya.

—¡Hola Lamyel! ¿Qué es lo que quieres hoy?

La chica me sonríe, pero yo no le devuelvo la sonrisa, tampoco le hablo. Por su acento supe desde el primer momento que no era de aquí, viene de algún distrito y no pienso hablar con esos traidores.

Estaba en lo cierto. Lo bueno ya se ha terminado, así que señalo un emparedado de los que tienen mejor pinta y una botellita de jugo de manzana. Ella me pone también una chocolatina y me desea que disfrute de mi almuerzo a lo cual yo tampoco contesto.

Almuerzo sentado en una de las mesas junto a otros chicos tan sumidos en sus pensamientos como yo. Somos siempre los mismos. Los que nunca interactuamos con los demás ni estamos interesados en ello. Ya incluso buscamos nuestra propia compañía, es como un pacto que nadie ha pactado.

Si alguno de ellos sale cosechado, lo extrañaré. Porque seamos realistas, lo más seguro es que salga uno de nosotros. De los supervivientes, muchos se mudaron hacia otras áreas con el objetivo de disminuir las posibilidades de que sus hijos salieran cosechados. Los que quedamos somos los que no pudimos.

Algunos de nosotros fuimos adoptados, eso fue antes de que anunciaran los Juegos. Después, las adopciones de niños pequeños aumentaron y las de chicos en edad de cosecha disminuyeron. Lógicamente, nadie quiere adoptar a un niño que podría ser asesinado en unos meses. El altruismo tiene un límite y más en la llamada Era del Sinsajo donde las oportunidades son más reducidas que antes.

Termino de comer y me vuelvo a mi dormitorio en una de las construcciones prefabricadas en las que nos tienen. Somos seis chicos por habitación. Tres literas en cada una, de las cuales yo ocupo la parte de arriba de la que está junto a la ventana.

Hay un armario con seis cajones uno para cada uno. No tengo mucho, un par de mudas de ropa y unos cuantos libros que nos donaron. Uno de ellos es el que se supone que debería haber llevado en la Universidad. Matemáticas aplicadas. Lo estudio cuanto tengo tiempo porque aún no me he dado por vencido. Los rebeldes no me han ganado aún.

La habitación está vacía cuando llego, lo cual es bueno. No hay aire acondicionado y hace demasiado calor como para quedarse dentro. Por suerte lo resisto bien.

No nos han dado ninguna orden sobre el vestuario que debemos llevar a la Cosecha, así que llevaré uno de los dos atuendos que me pongo a diario y que son ambos idénticos, igual que los del resto de los chicos que no tuvieron la suerte de conservar ninguna de sus ropas. A penas hubo tiempo para evacuar la zona, mucho menos para poner a salvo efectos personales.

También nos han dicho que llevemos algo que signifique mucho para nosotros. No hay problema con eso tampoco, porque siempre llevo conmigo un colgante que me fabriqué yo mismo usando la lente de los anteojos rotos de mi padre. Se los solía poner cuando trabajaba porque no podía ver bien de cerca, y como decía que el astigmatismo era producto de su trabajo, nunca quiso operarse, decía que era como una cicatriz de batalla y que esas hay que llevarlas con orgullo pues cada una tiene una historia.

El mismo orgullo con el que llevo yo ahora el colgante.

Mis padres no dejaron nunca que pasara necesidad, siempre me escucharon y me dieron una buena educación. Ahora me toca a mí llevar su legado con orgullo y no decepcionar su memoria. Antes me sentía solo, hasta que comprendí que ellos siempre estarán conmigo allá donde estén y eso me da fuerzas.

La mañana pasa y yo me quedo en el dormitorio y leo, hasta que cuando se acerca la hora del encuentro, mis compañeros de habitación vuelven a cambiarse. Todos están en edad de cosecha menos uno que ha estado llorando sin parar estos días porque su hermano mayor sí lo está.

Los padres del chico murieron cuando una de las vainas de la calle donde estaban explotó, el niño pasó horas ahí tirado. Aún tiene pesadillas sobre eso y se despierta por las noches gritando, despertándonos al resto. El otro día mencionó que probablemente nunca deje de tener flashbacks, que lo ha dicho el psicólogo.

—Chicos, reúnanse todos en la puerta de entrada —dice uno de los cuidadores tras llamar a la puerta.

Yo bajo de la litera de un salto y sigo a los demás afuera. Los cuidadores luego revisan todos los dormitorios para asegurarse que nadie se ha escondido. Coordinar a tantos chicos es difícil y los pequeños están asustados, de hecho hace dos noches una niña de las de doce años se escapó. No llegó muy lejos, a las pocas horas la devolvieron los agentes de la paz asustada y hambrienta. Había intentado robar un bizcocho de la vitrina de una pastelería. Los cuidadores no tuvieron corazón para castigarla después de oírla repetir una y otra vez entre sollozos que no quería ir a la Cosecha.

Una vez estamos reunidos todos nos explican, que nos van a separar en grupos pequeños al cuidado de un adulto o de uno de los chicos más grandes y responsables. A mí me toca con una de las chicas de diecisiete y un par de niños más. Cuando todos los preparativos han sido llevados a cabo, nos ponemos en marcha.

No me gusta ver las calles destrozadas y ruinosas de Sparkly Lane.

Si mi padre pudiera verlas le deprimiría enormemente. Ver los edificios que un día diseñaste reducidos a escombros debe de ser algo horrible. Eso fue lo que le conté ayer, cuando fui a visitar la tumba en la que descansan sus cenizas en el cementerio construido expresamente para las víctimas de la invasión.

Llegamos a la estación, o mejor dicho lo que queda de ella. No me extraña verla hecha una ruina. Tampoco que no han hecho nada para arreglarla en todo este tiempo. Pero eso no parece importarles a los que vinieron a contarnos. Uno por uno nos pinchan en el dedo y nos toman una muestra de sangre antes de dejarnos pasar al tren. Yo soy uno de los últimos, pues deliberadamente me he quedado en la parte de atrás.

—Lamyel Courp.

Le digo al señor sentado tras la mesa en una banqueta.

Él revisa todos sus papeles buscando mi nombre que es el único de la hoja que no tiene una huella dactilar rojiza al lado. No por mucho tiempo más pues inmediatamente me agarra la mano con la familiaridad de quien lleva haciendo el mismo movimiento por un largo tiempo y me pincha el dedo con una aguja para luego presionarlo contra el papel.

Paso al vagón aún sintiendo el pequeño escozor en el dedo y tomo asiento en un lugar apartado. No he usado el transporte público desde que era un niño porque hacía que me marease y mis padres solían evitarlo pero ésta vez no me pasa.

Llegamos al destino sin novedad dejando a parte los niños que lloran, pero creo que es algo normal, en otras zonas también debe haber niños llorando, incluso no tan niños. También madres y padres, para la mayoría todo terminará cuando el escolta lea la papeleta y diga el nombre de otro niño pero para otra pequeña minoría la pesadilla seguirá adelante. Y probablemente nunca tenga fin pues sólo uno vuelve.

Los Agentes de la paz nos escoltan desde la gran estación central hasta el lugar donde se celebrará la Cosecha justo enfrente del edificio presidencial. Todos los chicos capitolinos entre doce y dieciocho años estaremos aquí en unos momentos más.

En los balcones del edificio presidencial veo a los vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre que quedan vivos junto con diversos altos cargos políticos entre los que supongo se encontrarán los alcaldes de los trece distritos de Panem. También está Ibrahim Lovell, el vicepresidente. Él es capitolino, un traidor que vendió a su propia gente por permanecer ahí. Los Juegos fueron idea suya de hecho.

Cuando lo que debería estar haciendo es proteger a su propia gente, nos hace ésto.

Yo estaba en contra de los Juegos del Hambre. Mi familia también, sobre todo desde que cumplí los doce, cuando ellos fueron del todo conscientes de que si no hubiera tenido la suerte de nacer en el Capitolio, podría haber sido elegido como tributo.

De hecho, había más capitolinos en contra de los Juegos de lo que la gente se piensa. Era algo que no se decía abiertamente, porque uno no sabía lo que podía ser considerado como traición y lo que no. Era digamos un tema tabú.

Sin embargo ahora, me arrepiento de haber estado en contra, porque los distritos y sus afiliados están haciendo pagar los errores del pasado a quien menos culpa tiene. En el fondo están haciendo lo mismo. Ellos son igual de despreciables.

La ceremonia pasa, y uno tras otro van apareciendo los esperpentos capitolinos traidores que hasta parecen alegrarse por estar ahí y escoger a los condenados con su propia mano. Todos, todos ellos lucen radiantes y eso hace que me enoje.

Luego nos llega el turno. Al menos nuestro escolta no parece feliz de estar ahí. El tipo luce apático y descuidado. Quizá nadie en nuestra zona se ofreció para el trabajo voluntariamente. Eso me alegra un poco.

—¡Mair Rainder!

La chica no es del orfanato, al menos nunca la había visto. Parece de las mayores, y aunque luce asustada, no se viene abajo como le ha pasado a otros.

-¡Lamyel Courp!

Los chicos a mi alrededor dejan escapar un grito ahogado y se separan. Sé que sienten pena por mí, después de todo a morir es a donde voy. Luego por alguna razón, miro a los balcones del edificio presidencial, como con curiosidad por ver las expresiones de aquellos que nos condenan. Quiero verlos a los ojos, ver qué sienten. Y Katniss Everdeen... ella tiene la culpa de todo. Si no se hubiera presentado voluntaria nada de esto habría pasado. Ella ni siquiera nos mira. Tan sólo se apoya en la balaustrada del balcón, mirando al infinito. Debemos importarle menos que nada.

—No me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente —susurro bajo mi aliento sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras camino al escenario.

* * *

><p><strong>Melody McFray<strong>

**15 años, Wintertown**

* * *

><p>Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacíamos un muñeco de nieve juntas. Desde que dejó de nevar en Wintertown.<p>

—¿Cómo le podemos llamar? —me pregunta Tiana arrodillada a mi lado frente al pequeño hombrecito blanco que acabamos de crear.

—Hum... ¿Qué tal... Tiberius?

—¡Es una chica! —contesta, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Yo creo que deberíamos llamarla Melody. Es bonito.

—¿Como yo? —pregunto sorprendida— ¿Y si a ella no le gusta?

Tiana acerca su cara a la cabeza del muñeco, como si éste le estuviese contando un secreto. Tras unos segundos asiente.

—Melody dice que le gusta mucho su nombre.

—Será ese entonces. Pero ahora tenemos un problema. ¿Cómo va a distinguirnos la gente?

—Cierto... -Murmura frunciendo el entrecejo mientras se queda mirando a la nada con cara de concentración.- A partir de ahora tu serás Melody 1 y ella Melody 2.

Tiana no me pide mi opinión. Lo que significa que acabo de ser rebautizada sin opción a protestar.

—Es una buena idea. Pero ahora me temo que tendré que dejar a Melody 2 sola. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué harás?

—Tengo que preparar algo de comida para ti. No voy a estar aquí para la hora de comer, así que lo dejaré todo preparado y para cuando tengas hambre sólo tendrás que calentarlo y ya.

La sonrisa de Tiana desaparece de su cara y de un instante a otro se pone a llorar desconsoladamente a la vez que me abraza.

—No vayas... por favor.

Desde hace unos días tiene ataques de llanto que no puede controlar. Intentar tranquilizarla ha resultado ser poco efectivo.

—Tiana, no puedes seguir con esto. ¡Estás poniendo triste a Melody 2!

—Pero quizá no vuelvas nunca más... igual que papá y...

—Claro que volveré. ¿Cómo te iba a dejar sola? —Susurro dándole un beso en el pelo—. Hay muchos más chicos en la cosecha, no estaré yo sola.

—No quiero que vayas.

—Debo hacerlo. ¿Sabes lo que pasará si no vamos? Nos meteremos en un buen lío. Es un evento obligatorio.

Entiendo cómo se siente. Porque yo también me siento igual, estoy aterrada pero tengo que ser la fuerte aquí. Si fallo... Si las fuerzas me fallan acabaremos todos deprimidos. No debo dejar que la amenaza de la cosecha nos condicione la vida por eso he tratado de que tenga un mínimo impacto en nosotros. He hecho exactamente lo que haría en un día normal desde que anunciaron los Juegos del Hambre, y hoy, ya que no estaré aquí, me esforzaré para que nadie esté angustiado. No me gusta que los demás se sientan mal por mi culpa.

—Vuelvo en un momento Tiana, quédate haciéndole compañía a Melody 2. Te traeré una galleta cuando vuelva. ¿Vale?

—¿Puedes traer otra para ella?

—Claro.

La dejo en el jardín de atrás, sumida en sus juegos y me adentro en la casa en la cual hemos vivido desde que hace unos años atrás nuestro padre nos dejó en cuidado de su hermana mayor y desapareció.

La rutina ya ha moldeado mis movimientos, haciéndolos automáticos y repetitivos. Abrir la nevera y sacar los ingredientes que voy a necesitar, poner el agua a calentar, sacar el cuchillo del cajón y cortar los vegetales en rodajas. Soy yo quien normalmente se encarga de la comida y la compra, ya que no quiero molestar a mi tía, una mujer de carácter débil que sucumbe al más mínimo contratiempo. Nunca se ha quejado por tenernos en casa, pero tampoco nos hizo nunca sentir bienvenidas. Encerrada en su burbuja de apatía, su estado de ánimo oscilaba entre el neutral y el melancólico, sin que nadie ni nada la hiciese sentir de buen humor. Tan sólo sus tres gatos eran los que más se podían acercar a ella y hacerla sonreír. Cuando uno de ellos murió hace tres años, tomó tantos antidepresivos que se quedó tirada en el sofá mirando al techo durante todo el día.

Los otros dos, Smoky y Vanilla no dan en realidad mucho trabajo. Se pasan el día durmiendo y sólo se despiertan para comer o estirar un poco las piernas. Uno de ellos, la hembra atigrada de pelaje verde metálico me está mirando atentamente a mis pies, atraída por el olor de la comida. Le tiro un pedazo de pollo de los que he cortado y rápidamente lo agarra con la boca y vuelve a desaparecer rumbo al salón.

Suena el teléfono en ese momento, y mientras me apresuro a poner todos los ingredientes en el agua y ponerlo a fuego lento, oigo a Tiana gritar que ya responde ella.

—¡Es para ti! —dice mientras agita el aparato desde el marco de la puerta.

—Vigila que los gatos no tiren la comida.

No sería la primera vez que ocurre.

—¡A la orden! —contesta haciendo el saludo militar.

Al pasarme el teléfono, veo en la pantalla a Margot, mi profesora de Ciencias. En mi interior sonrío. Una llamada de ella siempre me alegra el día.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo está?

Ella me saluda agitando la mano. Hoy lleva el pelo negro y rizado con adornos fucsia. Le gusta cambiar de combinación dependiendo del día de la semana.

—Hola Melody, cielo. Estoy bien gracias. ¿Qué tal estás tú? Preocupada me imagino. No puedo creer lo que nos están haciendo pasar esos terroristas desde que llegaron al poder.

Mi profesora detesta el nuevo gobierno, hablar de él la pone de muy mal humor.

—Estoy bien.

Tratando de no ponerme muy nerviosa, lo más seguro es que mi nombre no salga.

—¿Seguro que no me engañas?

—Estaré bien —repito—, de verdad. Al menos no tengo dieciocho, ellos tendrán siete papeles ahí dentro.

—Me alegra que lo estés llevando bien, yo no he podido dormir hoy... Por cierto, Melody. ¿Qué te parece si paso por tu casa a llevarte a la estación más tarde?

—¿Lo dice en serio? ¿No será mucha molestia?

—En absoluto. No tengo nada que hacer hoy mas que mirar las cosechas y rezar para que ninguno de mis veintitrés chicos salga elegido... ojalá no tenga que volver mañana a la escuela para ver la mesa vacía de alguno de ustedes y sabiendo que podría no volver jamás.

Mientras dice eso su voz se va apagando. Margot no tiene hijos, pero siempre dijo que sus alumnos son sus niños. Siempre me sentí más cercana a ella que los demás, o quizá es mi imaginación, muchas chicas de mi clase creen que yo soy su favorita. Y la verdad es que ella siempre me ayudó mucho. Recuerdo cuando llegamos a casa de mi tía, yo tenía que ayudar tanto en casa, ocuparme de Tiana y de mi misma y a veces dormía muy poco... y me dormía en clase, o se me olvidaba hacer la tarea. Ella supo ver más allá de eso y no me regañó. Habló conmigo y me dio consejos y facilidades para poder conllevar mis nuevas responsabilidades sin que eso afectara a mis estudios. También me prestó libros de cocina y de otras muchas cosas útiles, con eso y lo que me enseñaba mi tía en sus ratos de lucidez, aprendí bastante.

Tras acordar una hora para nuestro encuentro, vuelvo a la cocina para vigilar la comida. Tiana está observando la olla con detenimiento y concentración.

—Ningún gato se ha acercado a la comida —anuncia.

—¡Misión cumplida entonces! —digo sonriendo.

—Huele muy bien. ¿Cuando me enseñarás a cocinar?

—Cuando no necesites un taburete para llegar a la alacena —bromeo—. Dentro de un par de años. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Mamá también cocinaba así de bien?

Ya vuelve a preguntar sobre ella. Tiene una molesta fijación con el tema.

—No me acuerdo —digo secamente.

—Apuesto a que sabía hacer cosas deliciosas.

No le contesto. No me gusta hablar de mis padres porque el tema me deprime. Mi tía no está de acuerdo conmigo, dice que debo honrar su memoria y todo lo que hicieron por mí. Ella no lo entiende. No me siento cómoda hablando de ellos y eso no significa que los quiera menos o que esté siendo ingrata.

También decían que me parecía mucho a mi madre, que era su viva imagen. Eso también me dolía, todo me la recordaba. Hasta que también le puse remedio a eso. Me alisé el pelo y lo teñí de negro metálico. También me cambié el color de ojos ahorrando mi paga semanal. A mi tía casi le dio un infarto cuando me vio entrar en casa con mi nueva apariencia. Ni los gatos me reconocieron. Los demás tardaron en acostumbrarse, pero nunca me arrepentí de lo que hice.

—¿Melody? —dice Tiana.

De repente no estoy de humor para conversar. Rápidamente apago el fuego y paso el contenido a un recipiente térmico que guardará el calor unas cuantas horas.

—¿Dónde vas? —insiste.

—Olvidé algo en mi cuarto. Ahora vengo —digo dejando la cocina apresuradamente.

Una vez en mi habitación, que está en el piso de arriba, bloqueo la puerta y me dejo caer en la cama. Es todo tan frustrante... pero si Tiana ve que he perdido los nervios ella se pondrá más triste de lo que está.

Decido quedarme ahí hasta que Margot viene a por mí. Afuera, la nieve sigue cayendo, ya casi ha cubierto el alfeizar de mi ventana, todo se ve tal y como siempre lo recordé, blanco y luminoso. Sin nieve es como si le faltara algo a éste lugar.

Los minutos pasan, y mi ansiedad va en aumento. Trato de leer un poco, o escribir lo que siento en mi diario secreto el cual guardo envuelto en una portada que dice "Álgebra" en mi estantería a la vista de todos. Todo el mundo siente curiosidad por un diario que no es suyo. Pero nadie siente curiosidad por un libro de álgebra.

Cuando veo a Margot aparcar su auto frente a nuestra casa, voy a despedirme de mi tía, la encuentro dormida, pero igualmente le digo adiós.

Abajo, Tiana habla con mi profesora.

—¡Melody! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Estás preparada?

Asiento.

—Tiana, no te olvides de comer a tu hora.

—Buena suerte.

Y sé que está haciéndose la fuerte porque Margot está delante, sino estaría ahora mismo llorando abrazada a mí. Lo hará cuando ya nos hayamos ido. Ya la conozco bien.

Margot me va repitiendo todo lo que me ha dicho por teléfono sobre lo angustiada que está por perder algún alumno. Yo la escucho y la trato de reconfortar.

Si alguno de los chicos de mi escuela sale cosechado estaré triste, pero no puedo negar que me alegraré de no ser yo. No me siento cercana a ninguno de ellos, consideré que era lo mejor. Perdí a varias amigas en el bombardeo de Capitol Hill, incluyendo mi mejor amiga cuyo funeral se celebró tras la investidura de Paylor como primera presidenta de la República democrática de Panem.

Con el suyo ya son tres los funerales en los que he estado. El de mi madre vino primero, luego el de mi padre, cuando lo encontraron días después de su desaparición flotando en el río Circenses, que cruza la ciudad de lado a lado.

Recuerdo cuánta repercusión tuvo la historia en los medios. Mucha gente opinó que era demasiado romántico. Un esposo que decidió quitarse la vida antes que una vida sin su amada. Yo pienso que fue egoísta. Creo que entre los tres podríamos haber acabado superando la muerte de mamá apoyándonos los unos en los otros.

Hay un psicólogo capitolino que ha estado saliendo mucho por televisión últimamente, suele traer gente de los distritos como invitados para que expliquen sus vivencias en directo. Muchas veces esas personas han perdido varios seres queridos en los Juegos, o en accidentes laborales o por castigos desmesurados, son cosas que nunca antes se habían oído en el Capitolio. Las amigas de mi tía dicen que es todo mentira, que es una maniobra del nuevo gobierno para justificar la guerra que ellos mismos empezaron. Yo creo que las historias que cuentan son ciertas. Se nota que no están ahí para dar pena sino para que el país conozca sus historias y salga a la luz la forma tan precaria en la que vivían, cosa que nadie sabía aquí en el Capitolio ya que en televisión sólo muestran lo bonito de cada distrito. Vaquitas pastando, campos enteros de paneles solares, gente recogiendo manzanas de un árbol... muchas veces salen sonriendo, nadie pensaría que detrás de eso hay una cara oculta que no se ve en televisión. Niños de la edad de Tiana trabajando doce horas diarias cosiendo pantalones, o los del distrito 12 con sus ropas ennegrecidas y remendadas tantas veces que ya no queda nada de la tela original, rebuscando en la basura cosa que según dijeron estaba prohibida y castigada con latigazos.

A pesar de que soy partidaria de la igualdad nunca lo he hablado con nadie pues tanto mi tía como Margot no comparten mis pensamientos. Sería crear discusión innecesaria.

—Melody cariño... espero verte el próximo día en clase —dice Margot aparcando frente a la estación—. No salgas cosechada.

—No lo haré —respondo, aunque obviamente no depende de mí.

Después de darme un breve abrazo salgo del auto y Margot se va. Aún cuando ya debería estar acostumbrada, me siento sola. Daría lo que fuera por un poco de compañía con la que me sienta bien. Sé que las chicas de mi clase deben estar aquí, pero no es con ellas con quien me apetece estar. Extraño a mi amiga más que nunca.

Tras pasar el control monto en el tren, aún sintiendo el pequeño malestar en mi dedo índice. Me siento junto a una pared sin ventana en uno de los extremos del vagón. Inmediatamente, una chica que no conozco se sienta a mi lado, parece tan desolada como yo y se me pasa por la cabeza el decirle algo pero no lo hago.

Pronto el tren se pone en marcha y dejamos la nieve atrás. El paisaje cambia bruscamente. De casas de ladrillo con el tejado a dos aguas pasamos a edificios y rascacielos, y al llegar a la Gran estación central del Capitolio, el tren se detiene y los agentes de la paz comienzan a darnos órdenes para que salgamos afuera de forma organizada.

Acabamos en el lugar reservado para Lakeside, pues aunque se supone que ellos deberían haber llegado antes, ha habido problemas. Estamos muy juntos los unos con los otros, o quizá es mi imaginación. Casi no tengo espacio para moverme y después de un rato al sol, la falta de oportunidad para conseguir agua empieza a agobiarme, más que la sed en sí. En Wintertown no hace calor.

A veces me entran pensamientos de abrirme paso y salir huyendo de aquí, sé que no llegaría muy lejos y que me metería en problemas, pero la presión empieza a ser demasiado.

La ceremonia comienza después de lo que me parecen años y los chicos van saliendo seleccionados. Prefiero no mirar así que no me entero mucho de lo que pasa. Tampoco miro cuando se presenta el escolta de nuestra área. Siento ganas de gritar con todas mis fuerzas cuando se dispone a sacar un papelito de la urna de las chicas sin que me importe que me tomen por loca.

—¡Julia Schester!

Al oír un nombre que no es el mío, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajan a la vez, tanto que mis piernas tiemblan y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caerme. ¡Estoy salvada! Si Tiana estuviese aquí le daría un abrazo.

—¿Julia Schester? —repite el escolta.

La alegría momentánea de las que no hemos sido elegidas se transforma en curiosidad. Veo a la gente mirar alrededor confundida, pero la tal Julia no aparece. ¿Acaso nadie la conoce? ¿Qué pasará si no se presenta? ¿Sacarán otro papel?

El nerviosismo crece cuando el escolta repite el nombre unas cuantas veces más y nada ocurre. ¡Tiene que estar! Si el tren se puso en marcha significa que la lista estaba completa, y nos vigilaron demasiado como para dejar a alguien escapar por el camino.

Los Agentes de la paz comienzan a abrirse paso por entre la multitud hacia donde nos encontramos. Es entonces cuando siento algo afilado y punzante contra mi costado.

—No te muevas. No grites. No se te ocurra volver la cabeza —susurra una voz en mi oído—. Tengo el cuchillo apuntando a tu riñón, como hagas algo brusco te mando al infierno.

Por un momento me siento confusa y asustada. No entiendo nada, no entiendo qué está pasando ni por qué me están amenazando.

—Ahora te vas a presentar voluntaria, rapidito, antes de que los maderos lleguen.

—No... -Murmuro, mirando alrededor por si alguien se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa, pero nadie nos está mirando.

—Voy a contar hasta cinco. Si no lo haces en ese tiempo, o si gritas algo distinto morirás, tu eliges. Morir ahora, o tener una oportunidad de salvarte.

—Te atraparán —digo—. Irás a la cárcel.

—De acuerdo. Y tú al cementerio. Y de ahí... No se sale nunca. Uno... dos...

Tengo que hacerlo. No me queda otra.

—¡Me presento voluntaria! —grito con todas mis fuerzas.

Aguanto la impotencia que siento y me oprime el pecho tan fuerte que me noto desfallecer. También las lágrimas. Todos me miran ahora extrañados. Claro. ¿Por qué quería una chica como yo estar en una competición a muerte de forma voluntaria?

Sacudo la cabeza. No quiero estar aquí, no quiero tanta atención. Miro a la pantalla que colocaron para los chicos del fondo y veo que mi rostro está en ella, asustado y desconcertado. Es ahí cuando comienzo a caminar hacia el escenario, no necesito abrirme paso, todos se apartan ya mientras camino, como si les fuera a contagiar la lepra.

No sé qué pasaría si me echo atrás, ya he llamado suficientemente la atención, probablemente nadie me crea, y ni siquiera reconozco el rostro de la chica. Si ya he quedado como una loca, ponerme a gritar que es todo un malentendido, que no me quiero presentar voluntaria va a avergonzarme más a mí y a mi familia.

Ahora que soy un tributo tengo una reputación que mantener.

* * *

><p><strong>Akiva Bunner<strong>

**18 años, Capitol Hill**

* * *

><p>Missy gira la cabeza en cuanto oye nuestros pasos, se levanta de su lugar favorito bajo una azalea y corre hacia nosotros moviendo el rabo. Pepper y Bastille la siguen de cerca.<p>

—¡Hola Missy! ¿Qué tal estás hoy? —dice Karou suavemente. La pitbull negra y blanca es su favorita. Es la mayor de las tres, y la líder del grupo, manteniendo esa pose orgullosa unos pasos por delante de las otras dos, Pepper la galga marrón y Bastille la pointer manchada.

—Quieta —digo secamente. Missy me obedece y deja de saltar alrededor de Karou—. Buena chica.

Le doy la palmadita en la cabeza de rigor y en un minuto, las tres tienen la correa enganchada al collar.

—¿Puedo llevar a Missy? —me pide Karou. A lo que yo asiento y le paso la correa.

Las chicas, como nosotros las llamamos, se aburren todo el día dando vueltas por el jardín. Son unos animales muy enérgicos y desde que ejecutaron a mi padre ya no salimos de caza como solíamos hacer. Pasearlas dos veces al día es lo menos que podemos hacer por ellas, sino se vuelven traviesas. Comienzan a escarbar por todos lados, y destrozar las flores de mi madre.

—Aún pienso que deberíamos darlas en adopción —digo.

—¡No digas eso! Tu padre se debe estar entristeciendo de oirte hablar así.

—Bueno, precisamente creo que por eso deberíamos buscarles otro hogar. Alguien que se pueda dedicar a ellas y hacerlas felices.

Tres perros dan demasiado trabajo, especialmente unos así de activos. Sin embargo, entre yo y mi madre a penas nos alcanza el tiempo para emplearlo en sus necesidades. A penas tengo tiempo para mí, buscando algo a lo que dedicarme después de que mi carrera universitaria se fuera al traste. Mi padre era un devoto de sus niñas. Las quería como a hijas, y ellas lo adoraban.

—Yo puedo ayudaros, y lo sabes. Especialmente si se trata de Missy.

Le sonrío, pasando mi brazo por su hombro y atrayéndola hacia mí. Con sólo pensar que los de nuestra área tienen más posibilidades de salir cosechados, pues enviaremos cuatro tributos a la Arena, me pongo de mal humor. ¿Cómo va alguien como ella a hacerlo en los Juegos? El haberlos estudiado en el pasado hace que no me quede tranquilo, sé lo que son y sé dónde se estaría metiendo y sé que en otras áreas va a haber gente muy preparada. Los chicos de Peace Road por ejemplo tienen acceso a armas, cosa que incluso a mí como estudiante de Vigilante me estaba restringida. Así que si algún padre es lo suficientemente listo, ya habrá puesto algún arma en manos de su hijo desde que se anunciaron los Juegos.

Curiosamente, no temo tanto por mí como por ella. Le he dedicado muchas horas a analizar la situación y sé que tengo muchas posibilidades de hacerme con la victoria en caso de que salga elegido, porque a diferencia de los demás, yo he tenido el privilegio de verlo todo desde otra perspectiva. Incluso el más fanático de los Juegos no ha tenido la oportunidad de ver el proceso desde el otro lado, conocer a las manos que mueven los hilos, el funcionamiento del holograma, los técnicos tras las cámaras, los coordinadores orquestado la recogida de cada tributo muerto y llevarlo hasta la morgue, cada regalo de patrocinador, la incertidumbre de un paso en falso, las decisiones... era un mundillo que incluso con sus riesgos, me fascinaba. Por eso decidí seguir los pasos de mi padre y sacarme el título de Vigilante, carrera que fue eliminada por Paylor al suprimir los Juegos del Hambre.

Desde siempre, la competición anual entre distritos me llamó la atención. Karou, yo y Alex solíamos verlos juntos todos los años. Nos gustaban sobre todo los profesionales. Chicos que se lanzaban al ruedo por voluntad propia, apostando con su vida por la corona de vencedor y una vida de gloria para ellos, su familia y su distrito. Por tradición la familia de Karou votaba a los chicos del dos, los más preparados, entrenados con la técnicas sacadas de la misma Academia de agentes de la paz que los convertían en auténticos guerreros de élite.

Los estudiamos en profundidad en la carrera, pues es una de las tareas de un Vigilante saber separar el grano de la paja. Tener el suficiente criterio para distinguir un ataque errático y desesperado de un ataque preparado para ser mortal, diseccionar una arteria o dañar un órgano vital. Si nada se hubiera salido de su cauce, éste año hubiera sido mi primer año como Vigilante junto a mi padre, la edición 77 de los Juegos anuales del Hambre, pero tuvieron que suceder toda esa serie de casualidades que culminaron en la caída y sometimiento del Capitolio.

Primrose Everdeen saliendo cosechada, su hermana poniéndose en el punto de mira de todos al presentarse voluntaria por ella, el chico enamorado, un estilista con una idea fuera de lo común, una declaración de amor en directo, un 11 en las sesiones privadas... por primera vez en años muchas familias que históricamente apoyaban a distritos profesionales, se pasaron al bando de la chica en llamas, de los amantes trágicos del Distrito 12. Los profesionales lo notaron, cometieron muchos errores en el baño de sangre.

Cato la quería muerta, era el principal objetivo, pero Clove insistió en que ella se ocuparía y Cato no pudo negárselo. Pero la chica falló, Katniss huyó delante de sus narices, pasando por el lado del profesional del Distrito 4 que ni siquiera se percató, demasiado ocupado peleando con otro tributo por una lanza, aún cuando a él le asignaron el rol de cuidar de la entrada de la cornucopia. Cato más tarde acabó usándolo como ejemplo de lo que pasará a los que no sigan sus órdenes, clavando su espada en la garganta del chico sin dejarlo si quiera explicarse aún cuando era Clove quien había cometido el mayor error ahí.

Y he de reconocer que yo al principio estaba contento con la idea de un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos. Una chica del Distrito 12 como potencial ganadora es algo que no se ve todos los días. Además... se podría decir que fueron ellos, los amantes trágicos los que me dieron el valor necesario para declararme a Karou.

Me siento en el banco del parque mientras la observo arrojar un palito a Missy, una y otra vez.

Éramos amigos desde la escuela, nos conocíamos bien, además nuestras familias eran amigas, mi madre la adora y es una chica muy bella e inteligente. Es perfecta para mí, aunque encontrar el valor para decírselo fue difícil. Soy tímido para esas cosas, aunque no lo aparente.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —pregunta ella sentándose en el banco a mi lado.

—Estaba recordando algo. El día en que te confesé lo que sentía por ti.

Ella esboza otra sonrisa nostálgica.

-Fue tan bonito y perfecto.

Peeta aún sin saberlo, fue quien me infundió el valor necesario. Estábamos los dos solos en su casa viendo el programa especial del fin de la gira de la victoria de Katniss y Peeta cuando algo inesperado pasó. Karou dio un grito ahogado cuando vio a Peeta arrodillarse ante Katniss y pedirle matrimonio. Fue un momento legendario. La solemnidad en sus ojos y su voz, el discurso que precedió a su petición, la música de tinte épico que sonaba de fondo, el "sí quiero" de ella... al mirar a Karou y ver las lágrimas de emoción resbalar por sus mejillas, supe que era el momento.

"Karou, te amo. Te amo desde hace mucho. Nada me haría más feliz que tu también me dijeras que sí. ¿Me concederías ese honor?"

Ella me miró perpleja por un par de segundos, con sus ojos vidriosos más bonitos que nunca, y sin decir nada me abrazó.

—Ojalá pudiéramos volver a aquellos tiempos cuando todo era más fácil —murmura.

También yo los extraño. Pero entre tanta pérdida y tantos reveses que nos ha preparado el destino, estoy muy agradecido de tenerla a mi lado. Ella ha sido mi apoyo, el ancla que me ha impedido perderme a la deriva. No puedo perderla a ella también, simplemente no. ¿No ha tenido suficiente el nuevo gobierno con lo que ya me ha arrebatado? Si alguna de las dos chicas cosechadas es ella no sé cómo reaccionaré. Me veo convirtiéndome en el nuevo cetrero, aprendiendo de sus errores. Ya nos han pisoteado demasiado.

Tras quedarnos un rato más jugando con las chicas, volvemos a mi casa. Karou conversa un rato con mi madre. Está tan preocupada tanto por mí como por ella. Cuando Karou decide irse para hablar con sus padres antes de ir a la Gran Plaza, mi madre le da un abrazo. Me hace hervir la sangre el verla tan preocupada. Después de tener que guardar luto por mi padre cuando fue ejecutado en la Purga, mi madre no se merece más dolor al igual que el resto de familias con niños en edad de cosecha. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo y dejar de sentirme impotente.

—Luego pasaré por tu casa a saludar a tus padres —digo, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se va, empiezo a prepararme para la cosecha. Saco mi mejor traje del armario y le doy un planchado. Ya no tenemos avox, ahora debemos pagarles un salario y no podemos permitirnos eso. Tenemos que estirar nuestros ahorros tanto como podamos.

Ni mi madre ni yo habíamos cocinado nunca, y al principio quemamos muchas comidas, y otras se quedaban sosas, o demasiado saladas. No fue fácil acostumbrarnos a nuestra nueva situación. Limpiar también se convirtió en un problema, tuvimos que sacar tiempo para hacer lo que antes otros hacían, sin mencionar la práctica que tuvimos que adquirir.

Ahora estamos mejor. Yo suelo hacerlo casi todo, no quiero que mi madre se estropee las manos con productos químicos. Y en mi tiempo libre trabajo a tiempo parcial en la taquilla de un cine, tratando de encontrar algo mejor pagado para que mi madre no se vea obligada a hacerlo.

En el futuro me gustaría buscar una casa con Karou y pedirle matrimonio. Pero antes de eso tengo que asegurarme de que mi madre estará bien. Quizá encontrar a alguien que se encargue de la casa, aunque tenga que pagarle yo.

—¡Qué apuesto! —exclama mi madre cuando me ve entrar al salón—. Hacía tiempo que no te arreglabas así. La corbata hace juego con tus ojos, recuerdo cuánto me costó conseguirla.

Mi madre mandó hacer ésta corbata especialmente para mí, tejida en hilos de oro, del mismo color que ella eligió para mis ojos cuando yo era un bebé. Ella siempre dijo que yo era su tesoro. Por eso no puedo defraudarla.

—Volveré luego —digo, haciendo una pausa de unos segundos tras eso—. Y si no lo hago...

—No digas eso, Akiva.

—Si no lo hago haré a papá y a ti orgullosos.

Sus ojos comienzan a ponerse vidriosos, y de repente siento la necesidad de golpear a quien quiera que esté involucrado en el motivo de su tristeza.

—Ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré. Lo prometo.

Le doy un último abrazo y un beso en la frente y salgo a la calle rumbo a la casa de Karou. Sus padres también están muy afectados ante la proximidad de una despedida potencialmente permanentemente de uno de los dos. Tengo una buena familia política. Gente sencilla que nunca se metió con nadie, verlos así aumenta aún más mi mal humor. Por si ya era poco.

De camino a la plaza, de la mano de Karou, ella trata de hacer conversación pero yo tengo la cabeza en otra parte, la imagen del papel con su nombre saliendo de la urna viene a mi mente una y otra vez. Y yo mirándolo todo sin poder hacer nada.

Al llegar a la Gran Plaza confirman nuestra presencia y nos piden que esperemos en una zona reservada para nosotros junto al escenario. Karou va contándome quién es todo el mundo. Conocemos a muchos de éstos chicos de la escuela o por amistad familiar, imaginarlos en los Juegos del Hambre es un pensamiento extraño y perturbador. Pero lo tengo claro, ellos antes que Karou.

Presenciamos la ceremonia que da inicio a la Gran Cosecha con desdén. En ella hablan de los pobres distritos oprimidos durante años, como si no hubieran sido ellos los que iniciaron ambas guerras, la de los Días Oscuros y la del Sinsajo.

Hermes se presenta después como el escolta de Capitol Hill mientras colocan las urnas. Lo conozco de vista, un famosillo relacionado con el mundo del espectáculo que siempre anda buscando su momento de gloria. Me han contado varias cosas sobre él y por alguna razón no me extraña verlo ahí, presentando en bandeja nuestras almas como retribución a los distritos.

Cuando mete la mano en la urna de las chicas, una lágrima resbala por la mejilla de Karou, yo la abrazo fuertemente.

—Estarás bien —susurro.

—¡Roselia Snow!

El shock de ver a la nieta de nuestro antiguo presidente ser cosechada es tanto que no me deja experimentar alivio. Es demasiado casual para ser algo al azar y no puedo evitar sentirme amenazado.

—¡Akiva Bunner! —anuncia Hermes.

—¡Akiva! —grita Karou agarrando mi brazo—. No vayas...

No puedo dejar que me vean presa del pánico. Éste es un escenario que ya había planeado. Es algo más difícil de lo que esperé, pero mantener la calma es importante. Los tributos que lo hacen son los que mejor presencia transmiten.

—Shhh... —digo, estrechando su cuerpo entre mis brazos—. Estaré bien mi amor. Recuerda quién soy.

Con un último beso me separo de ella y camino al escenario. Karou se tapa la cara con las manos mientras solloza y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Ni consolarla ni partirle la cara al responsable de su desesperación. Pero debo procurar que no me afecte. Ahora soy un tributo y todos los movimientos que haga deben ir encaminados a salir de la Arena con vida.

Los demás chicos no tienen mala pinta. Roenna se ve en forma y Roselia nos conseguirá patrocinadores, aún hay mucha gente que apoya a su abuelo. No conozco al chico, ni siquiera me suena su apellido, pero es necesario que nos aliemos, es lo que más nos conviene a todos, ya hablaré con ellos más tarde en cuanto tenga la ocasión.

Con mi conocimiento y sus habilidades haremos un equipo fuerte. Estoy seguro de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Pliam Enkerman<strong>

**17 años, Peace Road**

* * *

><p>—¿Es nueva esa camiseta? Te sienta muy bien.<p>

—Tienes buena memoria —le digo a mi tía.

—A ver ponte de pie, quiero verla mejor.

Tal y como ella me dice, me pongo en pie y giro sobre mí misma. Cuando termino oigo un silbido y al mirar, no es mi tía la que aparece en el holograma sino mi hermano.

—¡Leoth! —me quejo—. Estaba hablando con la tía. Dile que vuelva.

—¿No quieres hablar conmigo?

—Si que quiero pero ese no es el punto, estaba enmedio de una conversación con ella.

—Te ves muy linda —dice ignorando mi última frase.

—Gracias. ¿Puedo seguir ya hablando con la tía?

—Como quieras. Pero antes...

El levanta la mano en el aire, invitándome a que choquemos las manos. Es nuestro saludo. Yo lo hago, pero al ser un holograma, mi mano atraviesa la suya y supongo que a él en el otro lado también le habrá pasado lo mismo.

—Se siente extraño hacerlo así —digo.

Y en ese instante se abre la puerta y mi madre se asoma a la habitación.

—¿Otra vez haciendo una holollamada? ¡Nos va a costar una fortuna la factura de este mes!

—Tengo pensado pagarla con mi propio dinero —le contesto.

—Con un dinero que deberías estar ahorrando.

—¿Hablas con mamá? —pregunta Walter.

—Así es —digo reprimiendo un suspiro de resignación.

—¡Leoth! Ya volviste a dejarte el cabello largo. ¿Qué hablamos al respecto?

—No puede oírte mamá, necesitas ponerte la muñequera.

—Cuelga pronto -ordena terminantemente.

—Está bien, ahora... ¿Puedo terminar de hablar con mi hermano y con la tía en paz?

Ella entonces se gira sobre sus talones sin decir nada y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Detesto que me hablen así —digo—, me hace sentir una niñata malcriada. Sé muy bien que tenemos que ahorrar, pero necesitaba hablar con ustedes. Un capricho el día de hoy no está de más. En los distritos también hacen comida especial el día de la cosecha. ¿No?

—Debe estar nerviosa, ya sabes. Todos lo estamos y cuando mamá lo está se vuelve gruñona.

—Me dijo que no está contenta con tu pelo.

—Oh... —dice peinándolo con sus dedos— a las chicas les gusta más así. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada, supongo... y ahora voy a colgar antes de que mamá pase a la siguiente fase de enfado. Dile adiós a la tía de mi parte.

—Dice que suerte en la cosecha.

—Gracias. La necesitaré.

Tras eso, apago el brazalete y me lo quito a la vez que la imagen de mi hermano desaparece.

No sé si sería apropiado hablar con mi madre ahora o no hacerlo. Quizá sólo estoy sacando las cosas de contexto, está nerviosa eso es todo. Es normal que lo esté y el que diga que no, entonces miente.

Sin embargo, en mi intento de mejorar mi relación con ella, no me conviene que se creen conflictos y malentendidos. No es que antes nos lleváramos mal, lo único que ocurre es que cada miembro de la familia estuvo ocupado en sus propios asuntos como para estrechar lazos. Se puede decir que me llevo mejor con mi tía que con ella. No es difícil que eso suceda, ya que es una persona muy positiva y fácil de tratar, mi madre, su hermana, es distinta. Siempre se tuvieron altas expectativas en ella y por costumbre es más fría en el trato, más impersonal, y así es como me crió a mí.

Tras pensarlo mejor durante unos instantes, decido no sacar más el tema, pero por otra parte sería bueno acompañarla y hablar un poco de otra cosa. Se siente raro, incómodo, pero tampoco sería justo para ella pasar la mañana previa a la Cosecha en mi habitación. Otros días habría parecido lo normal y rutinario pero no hoy.

La casa se siente demasiado grande desde que Leoth se fue y papá fue ejecutado. Tan sólo quedamos en ella yo, mamá y Tyler, un avox que nos ayuda con las tareas del hogar, y cuya silenciosa presencia me hace sentir más acompañada. Según las nuevas leyes ahora a los avox hay que pagarles, y mi madre lo hace religiosamente, sin quejarse, a pesar de que sé que no lo aprueba. Sólo lo hace por su ya arraigada costumbre de no salirse fuera de la legalidad. Ha trabajado con avoxes por muchos años como para verlos ahora como algo distinto a un electrodoméstico viviente que está ahí para hacernos la existencia más fácil.

A veces hablo con él, cuando estoy sola en casa. Empezaron como unas frases sueltas y cotidianas sobre el tiempo o alguna noticia de actualidad, luego empecé a abrirme más a él y él a mí, pero nunca delante de mi madre. Yo lo considero un amigo, mucha gente piensa que estoy loca diciendo esto, pero son muchos años teniéndolo en casa.

Hay veces que incluso... me siento más cercana a él que a mi propia madre.

—Walter dice que a las chicas les gusta más el pelo largo —anuncio al llegar al salón para hacer un poco de conversación.

—Las chicas a las que atraerá con su pelo largo no merecen tanto la pena como las que atraería si se impusiera más en otros aspectos.

Esto no va bien. Me acerco a la ventana y miro afuera. El trozo de carretera que se ve más allá de la verja está desierto. No hay mucho movimiento en ésta parte de la zona residencial, una de las más vigiladas del área. Sin embargo, hoy parece más quieto de lo habitual.

Y en el fondo tiene sentido, todos los relacionados con la seguridad de Panem viven aquí, deben estar de servicio en su mayor parte.

—Hace un buen día hoy. ¿No crees?

—Así es.

Es todo lo que dice. Tras ese silencio incómodo que se crea después en el que pienso algo más que decirle, ella habla de nuevo para mi sorpresa.

—¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer si sales cosechada?

Que no se diga que se anda con rodeos.

—En verdad sí... en cierto modo estoy algo preparada. Lo que aprendí en clase me ayudará.

—¿Qué cosas?

-Veamos... —digo improvisando como puedo— la asignatura de anatomía forense por ejemplo, eso me dará una idea de dónde están los puntos débiles de cada uno, también lo que aprendí sobre venenos, las mezclas de las inyecciones letales y cómo conseguirlas y elaborarlas...

—¿Y de supervivencia qué sabes? ¿Sabes cazar? ¿Encontrar agua? ¿Protegerte de la naturaleza?

—De eso ya me preocuparé si salgo cosechada.

—Hay pocas chicas en edad de cosecha y lo sabes.

—Las estaciones de entrenamiento están para algo. ¿No?

He decidido que no quiero seguir hablando de los Juegos.

—Algún amigo de tu padre podría haberte enseñado algo si se lo hubieras pedido.

—No quiero que mi vida gire en torno al miedo por los Juegos del Hambre. Creo que ya voy más preparada que el resto de todos modos.

—No puedes saber eso.

—Hay que ser positivo —contraataco en un intento por zanjar la discusión.

—Hay que ser realista.

—Escucha, mamá —digo sentándome frente a ella en uno de los sofás morados—, comprendo lo que dices, pero tengo cosas que hacer que son importantes. No puedo dejar que mis calificaciones bajen por entrenar para algo que aún no es seguro que pase. Si no obtengo al menos un 88/100 en mi calificación global no podré escoger la optativa que quiero el año que viene... y... sé lo que vas a decir, que si salgo cosechada y muero tampoco podré escoger la optativa que quiero el año que viene, pero eso no tiene por qué pasar. Estaré bien.

—Tu padre era así. Le dije que se deshiciera de sus archivos en cuanto nos enteramos que los rebeldes estaban a punto de ganar. Me dijo que ya se preocuparía por eso sí llegaba a ocurrir. Y ahora está a dos metros bajo tierra.

Dice la última frase con un matiz de rabia y frustración.

Miro la enorme foto de mi padre que cuelga en un marco de oro ornamentado en la pared. Él parece que me devuelve la mirada, recto, frío, formal, con su ropa impecable perfectamente planchada, su bigote poblado y bien cuidado y su pelo engominado peinado hacia atrás. Seis medallas cuelgan de la solapa de su chaqueta. Era de verdad alguien importante y respetado. Cuyo prestigio no le sirvió de nada a la hora de mantenerse con vida.

—Sólo procura que no te pase lo mismo que a él.

De algún modo, ella luce miserable, como si ya se hubiera quedado sola en ésta casa. Sin mi padre, sin mí y con su otro hijo viviendo en Capitol Hill. Toda su fama y prestigio pasados perdidos, abandonados por irse a vivir a éste sórdido lugar como entrenadora de avoxes. Siguiendo a un hombre que la convirtió en viuda prematuramente y lo suficientemente entrada en años como para no poder volver a su antigua vida como modelo en Star Valley.

Si yo fuera ella... quién sabe como habría reaccionado a los reveses de la vida.

—Lo haré —contesto.

Ella asiente pero no dice nada, y tras eso se me hace raro permanecer en el salón.

—Iré a arreglarme. Con permiso...

Mi plan de hacer que nuestra relación sea un poco menos fría y aséptica no va bien. Tal vez la culpa sea un poco de ambas. Son muchos años acostumbradas a tratarnos así. Al menos con el tiempo conseguí que ya no me tratara de usted. Algo es algo.

Cuando vuelva de la cosecha será uno de mis propósitos. Hacer que seamos más cercanas, intentarlo mejor. No podemos vivir en ésta casa por siempre actuando como completas desconocidas.

En caso de que salga cosechada tendré que superar muchos bloqueos mentales. Mis estudios me enseñaron los distintos procesos de ejecución de reos. Sin embargo, se supone que una persona que es ejecutada ha pasado por un juicio y se le ha catalogado de culpable por un juez. Matar porque sí está mal y tendría que buscar ayuda en ese punto.

—Tyler... ¿Podrías planchar la ropa que dejé sube mi cama, por favor?

Él asiente y yo le sonrío.

Mientras me doy un baño de sales relajantes, pienso en lo que voy a hacer el resto del día.

Una imagen viene a mi cabeza. Estoy en un bosque, una arena, cuando de repente una niña pequeña se interpone en mi camino. Ella me mira asustada, y sus ojos vidriosos de pupilas dilatadas parecen decirme que no la mate. No podría. Simplemente no podría. No es lo mismo ejecutar que asesinar, y que la ley lo permita en los Juegos del Hambre no lo hace moralmente aceptable. Pero eso no dice mucho a mi favor sobre mi supervivencia.

Una vez limpia, seca y algo más relajada, me dirijo a mi habitación en ropa interior para encontrarme con Tyler dentro, a quien le está costando mucho recordar que ahora es un ser libre. Cuando mi madre está en casa, él se comporta como un avox convencional en la época de Snow.

No está mirándome. Nunca miran. Definitivamente mi madre lo tiene bien entrenado.

—Gracias por planchar mi ropa Tyler, eres un cielo —digo para ver si provoco algún tipo de reacción en el.

No lo hago.

—Antes me preguntaba qué es lo que pensabas de nosotros. Cómo me ves a mí... todo eso —prosigo mientras me visto—. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que tal vez estabas deseando que nos cayera una bomba encima... Oh, y no tienes por qué seguirte comportando como un esclavo. ¿Sabes?

Termino de vestirme y me coloco junto a él, que sigue con los brazos en la espada mirando a la pared.

—Mírame.

Él me obedece, y me sostiene la mirada. Sus ojos son bonitos, de un color ámbar claro.

—Que no te intimide mi madre. No tienes por qué ser tan formal si no quieres, ella no puede pedirte eso, la ley te ampara. Y si tan cohibido te sientes, podrías renunciar, empezar una nueva vida en cualquier parte. Volver al Distrito 8 a donde perteneces. ¿No has pensado nunca eso?

Al no obtener de nuevo ningún tipo de reacción me giro sobre mis talones para salir de la habitación.

—Ya me voy, escríbeme algo en el cuaderno si quieres. Lo leeré al regresar.

Él asiente.

De mi habitación me dirijo de nuevo al salón donde me despido de mi madre. Ella me desea buena suerte y yo le doy las gracias antes de irme.

Una mano sujeta la puerta con fuerza cuando estoy a punto de salir, impidiendo que la cierre.

—¡Tyler! —exclamo sorprendida.

Él pone en mi mano un papel doblado y cierra mis dedos sobre él. Cuando voy a abrirlo, él me detiene.

—Quieres que lo abra luego.

Tyler me dice que sí con la cabeza.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza.

La nota hace que me vaya de casa de mejor humor.

En la estación, se respira un ambiente de frialdad y seriedad. Conozco prácticamente a todos los chicos del área, aunque sólo sea por el apellido. Veo a varios compañeros de clase y los saludo mientras espero que sea mi turno para que me saquen la sangre y pasar al tren.

Adentro, me uno al grupo de compañeros. No se puede decir que seamos amigos, pues tenemos escasa relación más allá de los deberes académicos, pero nos llevamos bien y nos ayudamos unos a otros. Además yo considero amigos a muy pocas personas, una de ellas siendo Klu que no está ya en edad de cosecha y por tanto no está aquí.

Luego llegamos, y nos conducen hasta la Gran Plaza, que ya está prácticamente llena. Jamás había visto tanta gente junta. Después de eso viene la espera, y el ver pasar a todas las demás áreas por el proceso de la cosecha, hasta que nos llega.

—¡Ya dejen de empujar! —me quejo.

Porque en cuanto René, nuestro escolta sube al escenario todo el mundo se pone a empujar hacia delante. Parece que los de atrás quieren ver bien quienes serán los chicos de Peace Road que saldrán cosechados, somos un área que intimida pues tenemos acceso a armas.

—Chismosos.

A veces me he llegado a meter en líos por decir lo que pienso demasiada demasiado a menudo, pero ésta vez a nadie parece importarle.

René es un tipo extravagante, aunque supongo que es normal dentro de los estándares capitolinos. No es común que la gente de nuestra área siga las lúdicas tendencias de la moda tan al pie de la letra. Solemos optar por un look más clásico.

—Vamos con las chicas. La chica que representará a Peace Road en los primeros y únicos Juegos del Hambre edición Capitolio es... Pliam Enkerman.

A mi alrededor la gente murmura mientras yo me tomo un segundo para asimilar la realidad.

—Esto es tan injusto... —oigo a alguien decir. Aunque en el fondo sé que se alegran por no haber sido elegidos. ¿Quién no? Yo también lo haría.

—Buena suerte —dice otra chica de mi clase dándome un breve abrazo.

—Gracias.

Siento gente dándome palmadas en los hombros y la espalda, y oigo más palabras de aliento a mi alrededor, pero no les presto atención. Intento abrirme paso al escenario entre la multitud que se aparta para ponerme las cosas más fáciles.

Luego se irán a festejar que podrán seguir viviendo su vida mientras yo voy camino del matadero. Además, nunca aprobé los Juegos, porque significa la ejecución de gente inocente, tan sólo declarada culpable por un tratado llamado de traición de una generación de la que pocos deben de quedar vivos ya.

—Señorita Enkerman, supongo —dice René.

—Supone bien.

Y me siento tentada a decirle algo más, delante de todo Panem. ¿Qué pensaría mi madre si lo hiciera?

No creo que lo aprobara, a pesar de ese conflicto ético que debe estar sufriendo.

—¡Abel Delfos-Siresnow!

Delfos... su padre era un oficial de alto rango dentro del Ejército de Panem. También coincidí con él un par de veces debido a asuntos de trabajo. Es un tipo extraño.

Abel comienza a moverse hacia el escenario. Lo primero que me llama la atención al mirarlo es que lleva un collarín. Luego comienza a temblar y cae al suelo sollozando. Nunca pensé que el hijo de Issaiah pudiera comportarse así. Quiero decir... todos estamos asustados, pero controlar sus emociones en público es algo que debería haber dominado hace tiempo.

Pero algo inesperado sucede. Alguien sube al escenario, y no es Abel.

—¡Mi nombre es Cain Delfos-Siresnow, y apelo a mi derecho de presentarme voluntario como tributo!

Es extraño. ¿Por qué querría Cain defender a su hermano a toda costa, siendo que lo despidieron del Ministerio por ser un agente doble? Todo el mundo se enteró de aquel chisme.

Johanna grita arriba en el balcón. Está enfadada, y es que ella estuvo presa allí en Peace Road, y se dice que uno de los encargados de torturarla fue Abel. Si es verdad, no es de extrañar que esté enfadada con Cain, por haberle quitado la venganza de las manos.

Cain y yo nos damos un apretón de manos antes de que René nos conduzca a la parte de atrás del edificio presidencial, donde un auto nos espera.

Entonces recuerdo la nota que me dio Tyler. La saco de mi bolsillo y la desdoblo con cuidado. Tan sólo hay una frase escrita.

_Ya sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo. No pierdas la esperanza._

Guardo la nota de nuevo con un nudo en la garganta. A veces lo único que necesitamos es un poco de calor humano. Y eso hace que me sienta algo mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Emerson Cullay<strong>

**18 años, Emerald End**

* * *

><p>Un día soleado con brisa moderada y cálida. El día perfecto para morir.<p>

El día de la evacuación de Emerald End también era un día así. Lo recuerdo bien, pues todos perdimos algo. Mi familia fue afortunada por conservar nuestra casa, lo que sí perdimos fue la cordura de mi padre. Y es que es duro ver el lugar donde has nacido y crecido reducido a una pila de porquería... pero es así como la vida ha sido diseñada, probablemente por algún tipo de ser superior que disfruta viendo el caos generado por sus propias invenciones.

Pero donde mi padre se ha rendido, yo no lo haré. No puedo hacerlo, ya me duele demasiado ver a mi familia hecha pedazos como para que yo agregue otra preocupación más a la ecuación. Yo me adaptaré. No me quedaré encerrado en mi habitación viendo los días pasar, de hecho, ya he empezado a abrirme camino a través de ésta nueva era. La era del Sinsajo donde no todo es tan fácil como solía ser.

La penitencia del perdedor...

—¡Emerson! Qué pronto has llegado.

—Aryann —digo, haciendo una leve reverencia que la hace soltar una risita.

—Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

—No tiene ninguna importancia, no tenía nada que hacer en casa de todos modos.

Mas que tratar de subir los ánimos a un padre que prácticamente se está dando por vencido de la vida y el mundo.

—¿Dónde vamos? —pregunta.

No hay mucho dónde ir. La mayor parte de la zona está aún en obras, y es difícil encontrar una calle limpia del todo. La porquería negra de la vaina que explotó cuando las Fuerzas Armadas del Distrito 13 entraron al Capitolio es más difícil de limpiar de lo que parece. Aún hay gente trabajando en ello.

—Conozco un sitio.

Le ofrezco mi brazo que ella toma encantada y nos ponemos en marcha. La biblioteca es uno de los sitios que fueron arreglados antes pues no resultó muy dañado. Tiene una cafetería muy bien decorada, con poemas escritos a mano en la pared. También tiene un jardín en el que puedes recostarte sobre la hierba mientras lees. Me gusta venir aquí y por alguna razón, a las chicas les gusta la imagen de ver un chico solitario leyendo debajo de un sauce.

Una vez pedimos nuestra bebida, decidimos sentarnos afuera, hace un día muy bonito, y el verdor me recuerda a cómo era Emerald End antes de la invasión. Entre flores, estanques y otros nostálgicos como nosotros, las penas se van.

—Un oasis en medio del desierto —murmuro con distracción calculada.

—¿Cómo?

—Oh, no tiene importancia. Simplemente estaba pensando en voz alta. Decía que éste lugar me parece un remanso de paz enmedio del caos. ¿No opinas tú lo mismo?

—No lo había pensado. Pero es una idea bonita, y a la vez tan triste...

—El último bastión de la belleza en Emerald End, asediado por la fealdad de las guerras entre humanos. Qué pena no poder congelar el tiempo, quedarnos aquí para siempre.

Ella se sonroja y se centra en su bebida. La tengo enamorada hasta la médula. Y lo cierto es que la necesito a mi lado. El año que viene me gustaría entrar a la universidad, y me han dicho que ser admitido en la cartera de literatura es algo difícil y exclusivo, de las más de cien solicitudes anuales sólo aceptan a unos veinte. El padre de Aryann es un profesor muy prestigioso y tal vez si trato bien a su hija un tiempo escriba una carta de recomendación para mí. Su compañía me resulta agradable, a veces irritante porque a penas tiene temas de conversación en común conmigo pero afortunadamente, si salgo de éste estercolero en el que se ha convertido Emerald End, pueda culpar a la distancia del enfriamiento de la relación. No sería la primera chica a la que hago llorar, pero existe algo dolorosamente románico en los primeros días de un corazón roto. Algo por lo que todos pasamos de vez en cuando, y que nos permite apreciar mejor las cosas buenas cuando esas heridas comienzan a cicatrizar, volviéndonos más resistentes y llevándose a cambio la inocencia consigo.

Aryann pasará por eso, pero mientras estemos juntos será todo lo bonito que esté en mi mano. La haré a cambio todo lo feliz que pueda.

Después de hablar un rato sobre libros y poemas, o mejor dicho, yo hablo y ella escucha, Aryann comienza a contarme su día a día y yo consulto el reloj para asegurarme que no se nos hace demasiado tarde. En verdad, ir a la Cosecha me resulta aburrido y molesto. Podría estar haciendo algo provechoso. No se me ha perdido nada en el aburrido y pretencioso Capitol Hill.

He de decir, que me atrae la idea de probarme a mi mismo, ver de qué soy capaz. Si por casualidad salgo cosechado ese sería uno de mis fuertes, aceptar la situación rápido y empezar a formular un plan. De hecho, ya he estado pensando cosas. Nunca se es demasiado precavido.

—Creo que es hora de irnos ya —digo, después de un rato en el que intento poner cara de interés al escuchar toda la retahíla de información irrelevante sobre sus amigas que me cuenta Aryann.

—Oh... ¿Tan pronto? —protesta—. Me lo paso tan bien contigo que no me di cuenta de la hora que era.

Le dedico mi mejor sonrisa y me levanto de la hierba para tenderle la mano.

Está asustada, lo puedo notar. Si ella resulta elegida dudo mucho que salga viva, y eso me apena porque no es una mala chica, sólo algo hueca, y eso no te ayuda mucho en los Juegos, aunque para hacerme una idea más fiel debería ver a la competencia. No descarto que haya gente fuerte. No todos los ciudadanos del Capitolio son delicadas margaritas. Sería ingenuo pensar eso.

—¡Mira Emerson, ahí está Wagner! ¡Hola Wagner!

Al llegar a la estación, Aryann señala a mi hermano que está hablando con sus amigos y se acerca a él. Mi hermano le sonríe antes de empezar a presentarle a sus amigos y entablar una conversación con ella.

—Hola Wagner —digo, pasando mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Aryann.

Tengo razones para pensar que mi hermano está enamorado de ella, pero ya lo conozco bien, él no dirá nada y se conformará con ser su amigo. En cuanto a Aryann, no creo que ella se de cuenta jamás, ella lo adora, pero no en ese sentido. Creo que lo que más le fascina de él es que nos parecemos como dos gotas de agua, a pesar de ser muy distintos en personalidad. Él es tímido, y tal vez también un poco rarito, nunca ha tenido novia porque es demasiado tímido con las chicas. Si no fuera porque sospecho lo de mi chica, hasta pensaría que camina por la acera de enfrente.

—Emerson. ¿Podría tener un momento en privado contigo?

—Claro —contesto intrigado.

Nos apartamos unos metros de la aglomeración cuando él considera apropiado, se detiene.

—Me gustaría pedirte algo. Emerson, sé que puedo confiar en ti. Si salgo cosechado, por favor vigila a papá, cuida de él, que no haga ninguna locura, también cuida de mamá y de Deb. Ella dos son más fuertes, y me preocupan menos. Es por papá por quien tengo miedo.

—Lo sé. A mí también me preocupa. No te preocupes. Cuidaré de ellos. Haz tú lo mismo si yo salgo cosechado.

—Cuenta conmigo.

—Y una cosa más —añado.

—¿Qué es?

—Cuida también de Aryann por mí.

Mi hermano abre mucho los ojos y palidece. Lo sabía.

—Lo... lo haré —murmura mirando al suelo.

Sería trágicamente bonito. Algo cliché pero bonito de todos modos, que ella encontrara consuelo en sus brazos. Y por supuesto si gano ya no sería lo mismo. Yo sería un vencedor, el único del Capitolio en toda la historia. Eso la intimidaría. Con Wagner estaría bien si es que sabe valorarlo. Desafortunadamente no todo el mundo valora lo que tiene, o sabe ver una oportunidad a la primera.

Después volvemos con los otros. Yo quiero dejar a Wagner con sus amigos, pero Aryann insiste en que nos quedemos con ellos. Durante el trayecto en tren ella conversa con los demás mientras yo me fijo en el resto de la gente, sus expresiones y reacciones. Es algo que nunca antes se ha dado y siento curiosidad.

Del mismo modo en la cosecha, examino las reacciones de cada tributo mientras Aryann a mi lado va señalando a los que conoce, contándome lo que sabe de ellos y formulando teorías sobre los que no conoce.

—Lo siento —se disculpa—. Es una costumbre mía.

—¿El qué?

—Solía ver las cosechas junto a mi familia. Y todos comentábamos sobre los chicos que iban saliendo cosechados. Intentábamos averiguar cosas sobre ellos, de que clase de familia o clase social venían, si llegarían lejos o se quedarían en el baño de sangre... era como un juego.

—No parece difícil —contesto.

Normalmente esas cosas saltan a la vista.

—Era divertido. Pero ahora...

—Te sientes culpable.

—Un poco... -Dice muy bajito.

—Es normal. Pero trata de no darle muchas vueltas. No tiene caso.

Y entonces me mira, como si se le acabara de caer la venda de los ojos y frente a ella estuviera la triste realidad del mundo en todo su esplendor.

—Emerson... éstos chicos van a morir.

Yo sólo la abrazo. Porque es verdad, van a morir igual que los demás aquellos a los que nadie les importaba, incluso se disfrutaba con ello. He visto la mirada de Aryann frecuentemente estas últimas semanas, la deshumanización de la gente de los distritos por parte de la sociedad capitolina hizo que nunca se viera la tragedia que eran los Juegos en su conjunto. Es ahora cuando verlo es posible. Ahora que la parca está paseándose por el vecindario y llamando a puertas al azar... y nadie quiere que sea la suya.

—Presten atención por favor, llegó la cosecha de Emerald End.

Después de la presentación del escolta y el cambio de urnas, se anuncia la selección del tributo femenino.

—¡Francine Cavalia!

Aryann comienza a temblar e hiperventilar, mientras llora y ríe a la vez... o eso creo que hace.

—¿Ves como no era para tanto? Estás a salvo.

Wagner se acerca a felicitarla y aprovecho para echar un vistazo a la chica que nos representará. Nunca antes la he visto. Se la ve en forma y visualmente llama la atención pero su expresión me desconcierta. Parece como a punto de perder la razón.

—Aryann. ¿La conoces?

—¿Qué? Oh... —dice entrecerrando los ojos— conozco ese apellido, su familia está metida en asuntos de política, pero no la conozco en persona.

—Política... interesante.

Sin duda tendrá respaldo.

—¡Ahora los chicos!

La momentánea alegría de Aryann se desvanece en el instante en que oye esas palabras.

—¡Emerson Cullay!

Todo sucede a la vez, Aryann grita, Wagner también, y yo me quedo como en trance unos segundos, abrazando mi destino, asimilando mi suerte.

He estado jugando un papel de chico despreocupado y valiente y ahora, al ser cosechado siento un miedo que no puedo dejar que los demás vean, de lo contrario se van a decepcionar terriblemente.

Tengo que continuar con mi papel y darles una despedida épica.

—Wagner. Recuerda lo que te pedí —digo haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no perder la compostura.

—¡Emerson! —grita Aryann agarrando mi brazo.

Y cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los de mi hermano, él sabe lo que quiero que haga.

Asiente con la cabeza y agarra a Aryann de los hombros. La dejo en sus manos para que se presten consuelo mutuo mientras yo me giro y me dirijo al escenario, la gente apartándose limpiamente a mi paso, casi como en un musical.

Aquí está la prueba que tanto me atraía pero que en verdad nunca quise pasar. Una vez en el escenario y tras seguir el protocolo de rigor, me mantengo erguido y sonriente, saludando a la cámara cuando me enfoca como lo haría una carismática celebridad. Sin dejar que se me note todo el miedo, ansiedad y frustración que envenena mi torrente sanguíneo, me cala los huesos y me confunde la mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí están los seis chicos que faltaban. Ya empezamos con los esperados capítulos post cosecha. He amado absolutamente escribir a todos y cada uno de los tributos. Gracias por enviármelos. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PREGUNTAS:<strong>

**-¿Favoritos globales? Elijan seis.**

**-¿Cuales les llamaron la atención de éstos seis?**

**Y por supuesto si alguno de ustedes tenía tributos en éste capítulo me gustaría saber su opinión.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los pasaportes están ahora subidos al blog. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente y gracias por seguir el fic!<strong>


	7. Resumen de las cosechas

**Este será un resumen de los tributos hasta ahora que no contará en la historia. Como las reglas de Fanfiction no permiten hacer "listas" sin historia en sí, he escrito algo desde el POV de cada mentor, así los conocen mejor.**

* * *

><p><em>"[...] Su sacrificio no será en vano sino que tendrá mucho sentido en la introducción del nuevo orden. Ayudará a solidificar los cimientos de la nueva Panem. Una Panem más unida, más solidaria y más segura para futuras generaciones. ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestro lado." Vicepresidente Ibrahim Lovell. Fragmento del discurso del desfile de los 76 Juegos del Hambre.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ruttiger Lovell<br>**

**Capitol Hill**

* * *

><p>Desde la enorme sala de invitados del edificio presidencial tengo una vista excelente de la Gran Plaza, llena con todos los chicos del Capitolio en edad cosechable.<p>

Siento un nudo en mi garganta. Cuatro de esos serán míos y si todo marcha según el plan de Ibrahim y Johanna, tres de ellos ya están elegidos de antemano.

Los chicos no pueden ganar. Ibrahim no me ha dado explicaciones pero esas son sus órdenes. Cree que tiene la sartén agarrada por el mango ocultándome cosas, así que se limitó a decirme cual era mi papel en ésta obra de teatro que se tiene montada. Vigilar a los chicos y asegurarme de no darles nada con lo que poder trabajar en la Arena.

En otras palabras, están condenados.

Sin embargo... no es justo. No debería ser así. Ibrahim está dejándose llevar mucho por el poder que ostenta y alguien debería recordarle que no le pertenece a él, sino a Paylor. Él no es mas que un sustituto que terminará ejecutado si la presidenta decide despertarse y ve lo que han montado en su ausencia. Mi hermanito menor que tan reservado era de joven, tan idealista y lleno de ideas sobre igualdad y justicia. Me duele verlo caer tan bajo.

He decidido que seré yo quien le de un escarmiento, una cura de humildad.

No puedo dejar a los chicos de lado. No puedo condenarlos tan pronto. Por eso haré todo lo posible porque sea uno de ellos quien vuelva vencedor. Ibrahim no se enterará, tampoco los chicos deben saberlo. Iré ayudándoles como pueda desde las sombras.

Nadie jamás sospechará lo contrario de éste hombre torpe, despistado y con pobres habilidades sociales del que me disfrazo.

**Roselia Snow** (15) la nieta del difunto ex presidente de Panem Coriolanus Snow, criada por él mismo desde que sus padres murieron y educada para seguir sus pasos algún día. Cuando el régimen de Snow cayó fue secuestrada por un grupo terrorista de partidarios de su abuelo, con el que colaboró hasta su rescate. Vive en el palacio presidencial desde entonces, donde el vicepresidente Lovell se hace cargo de ella pues la considera una amenaza directa por todo lo que ella representa.

**Akiva Bunner** (18) hijo de un vigilante de los Juegos del Hambre ejecutado por Alma Coin en los escasos días en los que ella estuvo al mando de Panem, en un evento conocido como "La Purga" donde decenas de altos cargos fueron ejecutados sin juicio previo. Akiva se estaba formando para seguir los pasos de su padre como vigilante, pero la abolición de los Juegos del Hambre puso fin a su carrera.

**Roenna Agaponi** (18) ex funcionaria e hija de la ministra de asuntos internos de Panem, también ejecutada en "La Purga". Tras ser despedida, se recluyó en su apartamento donde vive con las avox que solían pertenecer a la familia y que tras la liberación avox que Paylor llevó a cabo, decidieron quedarse con ella. Roenna es una joven ambiciosa que como el Fénix ha renacido de sus cenizas con más fuerza que nunca.

**Eryx Evander Dorinday** (18) hijo de un prestigioso asesor de imagen de políticos, Eryx descubrió un día que todo lo que le había contado su padre sobre su vida era una mentira. Investigando por su cuenta, dio con su madre con la que recuperó la relación a escondidas de su padre. Observador y con un peculiar para la moda, muchas veces incomprendido, Eryx no tiene inconvenientes en hacer saber su opinión al mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ceylon Aimeé<strong>

**Lakeside**

* * *

><p>Dos mensajes llegan a mi tableta unos minutos después de la cosecha de Lakeside. Los chicos ya están de camino al lugar y aunque me muero de curiosidad por conocerlos, me tomo unos momentos más para meditar el asunto.<p>

De todos los mentores, yo soy la más joven. Tan solo estuve en el equipo de vigilantes por dos años, precisamente en la edición 74 y el Vasallaje. Los demás tienen muchísima más experiencia que yo, han visto a más tributos y se saben todos los trucos del manual de memoria. Sin embargo yo también tengo mis fortalezas, me considero innovadora y puedo dar un punto de vista diferente y fresco a las cosas. No por nada soy una de las menos afectadas por perder el trabajo.

En cuanto supe que los Juegos del Hambre iban a dejar de celebrarse, comencé un negocio de cruceros en el lago que dejaré éstos días en manos de mi prometido. No tenía razones económicas para aceptar éste trabajo como mentora, y sin embargo lo hice porque al ser la única natural de Lakeside de todo el equipo, no podía dejar a los chicos en manos de otra persona que favoreciera a su área más que a la nuestra.

Debía de ser yo.

Saco la tableta de mi bolso y abro los mensajes con curiosidad por conocer a mis tributos. El chico es muy joven aunque se ve ágil y vivaz. La chica es todo lo contrario, físicamente llama mucho la atención, pero se ve hastiada, desilusionada y delgada al extremo. Sin embargo, siento como que encajan en el espíritu de Lakeside. Somos una zona de artistas.

Y la creatividad a veces es un arma mortífera.

**Myle Lavrov** (12) procede de una familia de bailarines de ballet, estilo de danza que practica desde que era pequeño. Es hijo único y considera a su gatito Myau como un hermano. Amistoso y educado pero algo introvertido, a Myle le encanta leer, resolver puzzles y soñar despierto, cosa que según sus padres hace demasiado a menudo.

**Malenie Doree** (15) víctima de la vida bohemia y despreocupada de su madre, Malenie acabó viviendo con su padre lejos de Lakeside. Cuando su vida parecía estar volviendo a su cauce, la revolución estalló arrebatándole también a su padre. En la actualidad, vive en un centro de acogida de menores a la espera de que su madre salga de prisión. Malenie dispone de una gran imaginación como arma, aunque a veces dicha imaginación le juega muy malas pasadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bilo Earlgrey<strong>

**Wintertown**

* * *

><p><em>-Conocí a un soldado raso<em>  
><em>que sonreía a la vida con alegría hueca,<em>  
><em>dormía profundamente en la oscuridad solitaria<em>  
><em>y silbaba temprano con la alondra.<em>

_En trincheras invernales, intimidado y triste,_  
><em>con bombas y piojos y ron ausente,<em>  
><em>se metió una bala en la sien.<em>  
><em>Nadie volvió a hablar de él.<em>

Es mi ritual.

Cada año, el día de la Cosecha, cantaba ésta canción. Una canción compuesta por mi bisabuelo y que él solía cantarme. Fue soldado en los días oscuros en el bando del Capitolio.

Él siempre me solía contar lo horrible que se pasaba allí. Cómo algunos preferían suicidarse antes que seguir luchando por otros que permanecían en sus palacios bebiendo vino de crianza mientras ellos se helaban de frío y se morían de hambre o de infecciones en el frente, lejos de la familia.

Siempre me atrajo la guerra por ese motivo. Tan trágica y horrible, y aún así sucedía una y otra vez. Cuanto más lo pensaba más me fascinaba.

Quizá por eso me atraían tanto los Juegos del Hambre hasta el punto de querer desmontarlos, ver el engranaje interno que los hacía posibles, mover los hilos yo mismo, sentirme con el poder, ver a los chicos desde mi atalaya luchando por sus vidas, planeando, conspirando, sobreviviendo. Matando.

Porque hay algo inmensamente triste en cada historia de cada chico caído, una familia detrás que se queda devastada, gente que no verá nunca más a un ser querido.Y creo que era un recordatorio bueno, muy bueno sobre algo mucho más grande que no debería volver a suceder.

Y si de nuevo se celebraban, yo tenía que estar ahí. Me costó conseguir éste trabajo, hasta que ellos se dieron cuenta que yo era quien más iba a pelear por él. Honestamente, necesito el dinero. Ya no me queda a penas nada en la cuenta bancaria, y por lo que veo cuando lo digo, a nadie le extraña.

De todo el equipo, yo siempre fui el que iba a su ritmo, el que llegaba tarde y colocado al trabajo, el que siempre tenía en el bolsillo el mejor éxtasis de Panem, el que favorecía a sus tributos favoritos y lloraba a lágrima viva cuando morían. Sí, lloraba porque es una fea costumbre mía el encariñarme demasiado con mis favorecidos. Lloraba porque mi vida era demasiado sencilla y necesitaba ponerme triste por algo.

Porque es cuando uno está triste cuando de verdad se siente vivo.

**Spencer Valvo** (17) es un chico sencillo, sin gusto por los interminables banquetes al aire libre llenos de pastelitos de frambuesa y limonada que tanto gustaban a su familia. Spencer encontró un gran amigo y aliado cuando surgía una riña familiar en su tío, ex Agente de la Paz destinado en el Distrito 4. Cuando Spencer no está riñendo con sus hermanas, queda con sus amigos para ir de compras, o patinar sobre hielo.

**Melody McFray** (15) perdió a su madre y luego a su padre en un periodo muy corto de tiempo, teniendo que asumir un rol maternal con su hermana Tiana, la cual no tiene recuerdos de ellos. Vive con su tía paterna, una mujer soltera de carácter débil y depresivo, en una casa en las afueras de Wintertown. Melody es una chica alegre y extrovertida, que siempre dará una sonrisa a todos aunque por dentro esté gritando de desesperación.

* * *

><p><strong>Noir Kaminski<strong>

**Great Mall**

* * *

><p>Me limpio el carmín brillante de mis labios con una servilleta antes de sacar el granate oscuro de mi bolsillo y comenzar a pintarlos del nuevo color.<p>

Ya no me siento rojo brillante sino de un color más apagado.

En un momento, Abdoney Mansen estará bombardeándome a llamadas que no podré contestar, porque nos han prohibido a los mentores comunicarnos de cualquier forma con la familias de los tributos. De hecho, antes de ser presentados a ellos, nos cambiarán nuestro teléfono personal por otro, el cual estará conectado e intervenido las 24 horas.

El chico me preocupa mucho. Sé que los métodos de Abdoney no son los más ortodoxos y se han escuchado rumores de que lo maltrata. Aún así, si algo le pasa él irá a por mí con toda su fuerza. Así son los empresarios, servidores del dios dinero. Utilizan a sus propios familiares como objetos, pero cuando otro más osa sobrepasarse, sacan las garras. Porque Zael es suyo; suyo para mangonear, adoctrinar, destruír si así lo desea. Pero no otro.

La chica se ve capaz, pero algo en ella me inquieta. Su expediente es bastante extenso y al parecer se desvinculó de su familia adoptiva para darse a la delincuencia... sin embargo su récord criminal ahora está limpio como una patena. ¿Qué ha pasado en ese tiempo? ¿Qué secretos esconde la niña de los desafortunados Täter?

No me gustan los acertijos, y lo mire por donde lo mire me han tocado unos chicos difíciles. Un reto, pongamoslo así.

Yo no era muy habitual alrededor del holograma. Prefería y con diferencia la parte organizadora. Hacer un testeo de la Arena en sí antes de lanzar los tributos a la misma para asegurar que no hubiera ningún fallo. Por eso, estar ahora en contacto con tributos de verdad me desconcierta un poco. Mi trabajo era asegurarme que los espectadores disfrutaban con lo que pasaba, y no que sobrevivieran a la Arena.

Ahora por primera vez, debo sacarlos vivos de ahí. Debo cuidar por su bienestar en lugar de por el del espectador. Pero como en todo, también se puede aprender algo de eso, y en mi caso debo hacer de mi debilidad mi fortaleza. Sólo espero que ellos colaboren.

**Zael Mansen** (14) heredero de una gran multinacional, y formado por su padre en persona para relevarle algún día. Zael no tiene permitido el ocio nada mas que cuando la ocasión lo requiere, y lleva una vida muy estricta en todos los sentidos cuyo castigo por no seguir paga demasiado caro. Tiene una hermana más pequeña cuya vida también ha sido decidida de antemano para los intereses de la compañía por encima de todas las cosas.

**April Täter** (18) cuando su madre murió víctima de sus propios excesos, llevando los negocios de su marido a la ruina y su padre fue encarcelado por usar métodos poco honestos para levantarla de sus propias ruinas, April acabó sola en el mundo, sin otra arma más que su instinto de supervivencia en el que primaba su beneficio por encima de todas las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Miss Trigger<strong>

**Carnation Crest**

* * *

><p>Si hay algo por lo que pasaré a la historia de los Juegos del Hambre, es por haber traído de vuelta a ese magnífico vencedor que fue Finnick Odair mientras era mi turno de ser Vigilante Jefe.<p>

Fue una edición brillante, absolutamente brillante que nadie jamás ha superado a día de hoy. Me rodeé de las personas más competentes y despedí a los incompetentes. Le di una vuelta a la plantilla como nadie se la dio nunca, e incluso descubrí a un par de jóvenes promesas recién salidos de la última remesa de estudiantes universitarios. Tengo ojo para ese tipo de cosas. Lo huelo.

Después de aquel rotundo éxito, volví a mi puesto como encargada del clima y la temperatura de la Arena. Dicen que hay que saber retirarse a tiempo, y yo prefería que todos me recordaran por mi éxito antes que sentir la presión de tener que superar un listón que yo misma dejé demasiado alto. Eso es trabajo de los demás, cosa que no pudieron superar obviamente. Aquel terreno de montaña lluvioso y pegado a un acantilado hizo que más de la mitad de los tributos se despeñaran por accidente. Creo que fui yo la que mejor se lo pasó. Quizá se me fue demasiado la mano con la lluvia. Sólo quería, y perdonen por el chiste malo, aguarle un poco la diversión a ese cretino de Donovan.

En la pantalla se ve cómo cosechan a mi chica y luego al chico. Ella tiene nervio, está dejando que sus emociones tomen el control, pero se puede trabajar en eso. Luego llaman al chico. Él es todo lo contrario, por dentro podría estar tan enfadado como ella, pero ningún músculo de su cara se mueve ni un milímetro. Ella brilla. Su pelo, su ropa, sus ojos. Todo es luminoso. Él es apagado, oscuro y discreto. Creo que podré hacer algo con ellos.

Será ésto lo que me haga pasar a la historia de los Juegos del Hambre, tal vez más que tener como vencedor al legendario y sensual Finnick Odair.

Ser la mentora del vencedor capitolino. El único de la historia. Me gusta como suena.

**Hadrian Cloak** (18) es un estudiante de arquitectura en la universidad de Carnation Crest. Nativo de Emerald End, donde aún vive su madre, ahora con mucho menos poder adquisitivo debido al cambio de gobierno. Ella consiguió un trabajo limpiando la porquería negra que lo cubría todo. Él trabaja como artista freelance, para no tener que depender del escaso sueldo de ella. Desencantado con la gente debido a una serie de malas experiencias, Hadrian se muestra introvertido y es cauto con los extraños.

**Eris Shadows** (17) hermana de Cressida Shadows, revolucionaria, impresvisible. Arriesgó mucho para sacar adelante un periódico clandestino con propaganda rebelde. Tras el anuncio de los Juegos capitolinos, se dedicó a entrenar a su hermano Crius por si él salía elegido. Imprevisible y espontánea por un lado, terca y de fuertes convicciones por otro, Eris luchará hasta el final por aquello en lo que cree o aquellas personas importantes para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Belladona Pierce<strong>

**Star Valley**

* * *

><p>Hice bien en aceptar el trabajo. Los que sabemos la verdad sobre Seneca Crane, tenemos aún muy reciente su muerte. Fue hace años cuando puse fin a mi trabajo como entrenadora de defensa personal en los días previos a los Juegos para dedicarme por completo a mi carrera como entrenadora personal, pero aún así me han tenido en cuenta. Pocas veces llegué a estar arriba. A las sesiones privadas sí asistía para evaluar a los tributos, pero del holograma se encargaban otros. No me interesan ese tipo de cosas.<p>

La razón por la que acepté el trabajo no la podría decir muy bien ahora. Símplemente tuve una corazonada y ahora veo que hice lo correcto. Izzy va a los Juegos del Hambre. No hay nadie en todo Panem que no la conozca. Todos la hemos visto en pantalla, saltar de un aerodeslizador en pleno vuelo, o infiltrarse en el Capitolio como espía del Distrito 13, o robar la joya más valiosa de la colección de un poderoso mafioso solo para probarle que no es invencible.

Izzy a veces me llamaba la mujer de hierro. Pero no soy de hierro. Ahora mismo estoy preocupada y con una ansiedad brutal. Ella es algo más que una clienta y el sitio donde va es algo real, no una película.

Valereen también me preocupa. Puede llegar a ser muy emocional y prefiero no tener que imaginar por lo que debe estar pasando en éstos momentos, pero los chicos me necesitan más. Ellos son los que no lo contarán si no tienen a alguien competente a su lado.

En cuanto a Ethan, él se ve un buen muchacho, y me intriga. Sobre todo por ese cambio de nombre. Vi una entrevista suya hace unos meses y también insistió en que le llamaran Ethan en lugar de Ridley, su verdadero nombre. Debo acostumbrarme a llamarlo así de ahora en adelante. Si vamos a ser un equipo, no quiero que ninguno de los tres se sienta incómodo. Porque debemos serlo, debemos ser un equipo.

La popularidad tiene sus ventajas, y se aprovecharán mejor si todo queda en familia.

**Ethan Snider** (18) con una familia relacionada con el mundo del espectáculo, a Ethan no le fue demasiado dificil meterse en el mismo con un puesto tras las cámaras. Ahora, convertido en uno de los directores independientes más jóvenes de Panem, Ethan se refugia en las cosas bellas de la vida, huyendo de un tortuoso pasado que se empeña en perseguirlo allá donde va.

**Isamere "Izzy" Gates** (18) es una estrella con todas las letras. Conocida por sus papeles en películas de acción, últimamente se la puede ver en producciones cómicas y románticas, el tipo de película que se lleva desde que la revolución se llevó las ganas de acción de los habitantes de Panem consigo. Izzy aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para probarse a sí misma, y reafirmar su propia identidad, a veces enterrada de cara a los demás tras los papeles de las heroínas a las que da vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Puddin Bournville<strong>

**Candyfloss Square**

* * *

><p>—¡Me encantan mis tributos! —le digo a Dom-dom mi pingüino de peluche rosa mientras lo acuno entre mis brazos.<p>

La cosecha de nuestra área acaba de pasar y ya no puedo ni seguir viendo la tele de lo entusiasmada que estoy.

El chico es alto y se ve fuerte, y Jelly... ella me ha robado el corazón desde que subió al escenario con la cara pálida y la mirada asustada. Desde luego Effie Trinket tiene un toque mágico para sacar papeles de esa urna.

Tengo que hacer que el mundo la ame, aunque será difícil hacerlo si ella no busca una buena alianza. Por norma general los patrocinadores descartan a los niños de doce pero si Jelly tiene a alguien que la proteja, preferentemente Romulus, entonces sí se animarán. Ella conseguiría el dinero y él lo administraría de la mejor forma posible. Puedo ver eso sucediendo.

Decidido, tengo que convencerlos para que se alíen.

Sé lo que darle a la gente y sé cómo presentarlos de la mejor forma posible. Esa era mi especialidad cuando estaba en el equipo de vigilantes. Recopilar datos sobre audiencias, opiniones de espectadores y sugerencias y ayudar a planear la ruta a seguir. También estaba en contacto con los mentores y elegía los ángulos de la entrevista con los familiares que les hacen a los últimos ocho. No todo es interesante sobre la vida de un tributo, solo hay que saber atacar al lado apropiado.

La melodía de mi tableta suena, lo que significa que ya me han llegado los mensajes con los datos de los chicos.

—¿Tú también quieres conocerlos, Dom-dom?

Le doy un besito y lo coloco sobre la mesa de forma que podamos ver la tableta ambos. Creo que vamos a hacer un equipo estupendo.

**Romulus Silverknife** (18) entre el bullying sufrido y los problemas familiares, su infancia no fue muy fácil pero con una gran fuerza de voluntad ha superado todos sus problemas. Romulus valora mucho vivir bajo sus propios principios. Pero esos principios se verán a prueba de la peor forma posible al ser seleccionado para los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Podrá éste estudiante de chef ser fiel a si mismo en un entorno tan agresivo?

**Jelly Sweet** (12) ayudante de cocina en el negocio familiar, Jelly se preparaba para tomar el relevo algún día. En sus ratos libres le gusta quedar con su amiga Praline y su amigo Lisandro por quien estaba empezando a sentir algo más. Con su extraordinario manejo del cuchillo, no hay que dejarse engañar por su corta edad.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Rubens<strong>

**Emerald End**

* * *

><p>Emerald End necesita desesperadamente a ese vencedor. Alguien que traiga esperanza a casa y suba los ánimos de la gente. Incluso los chicos se ven decaídos. Francine se veía como si no fuera a tener un momento feliz otra vez en la vida, y Emerson trató desesperadamente de ocultar sus sentimientos, de permanecer sereno y no venirse abajo. Hizo un buen trabajo, aunque yo estoy entrenada para rastrear esas cosas.<p>

Son muchos años viendo tributos ya. Juzgándolos, observándolos y diseccionando sus almas para ver lo que se puede sacar de ahí.

A diferencia del resto de mis colegas, mi parte favorita no eran los Juegos en sí, sino la preparatoria. Veía las cosechas varias veces, pausaba, rebobinaba, y vuelta a empezar. Hacía lo mismo con las entrevistas y los carruajes. Me gustaba mirarlos en el centro de entrenamiento interactuar, ver cómo se iban formando las alianzas y los odios declarados y no declarados. A veces, una mirada bastaba para saber que ese tributo iba a ir a buscar al otro. Así era como se pagaban las afrentas. En la vida cotidiana, matar a alguien que te ofende sería considerado como sobrerreaccionar, aunque todos hemos pensado algo así, incluso si ha sido bromeando. Ahí dentro, eso se vuelve literal. No hay leyes, no hay escala de valores y encima alguien pone un hacha en tus manos. Y si matar es lo que te lleva más cerca de volver a casa, pues lo haces.

Cosas que pasan.

Planeo que para cuando empiecen los Juegos del Hambre, tanto Francine como Emerson estén mentalmente listos para afrontar lo que les espera. No será bonito pero nosotros en el Capitolio ya hemos pasado por mucho este último par de años. Superaremos lo que nos tiren sin pestañear. Me encargaré de que sea así.

**Emerson Cullay** (16) tras la invasión del Capitolio, su padre se vio sumido en una severa depresión y las relaciones familiares se han enfriado. No obstante, aunque ahora lo tenga más difícil, Emerson sigue poniendo todo su empeño en alcanzar sus metas.

**Francine Cavalia** (18) creció haciendo en todo momento lo que más le gustaba, al contrario que su hermana, quien desde siempre, sus padres llevaron por el camino de la política. Aún sufriendo las secuelas de la invasión, que le arrebató a su mejor amiga y su lugar predilecto, Francine se esfuerza por pasar página, aunque es más complicado de lo que parece.

* * *

><p><strong>Daikiri<strong>

**Sparkly Lane**

* * *

><p>Lamyel y Mair se ven enojados y resentidos. Ese es el tipo de personas que el nuevo régimen ha creado. Se decía que más de la mitad de los partidarios del Cetrero eran de Sparkly Lane.<p>

Somos los que peor lo hemos pasado de lejos y creo que eso los ayudará mucho. Los pondrá en situación. Seguro que éstos chicos han vivido cosas duras. Puedo sentirlo en sus miradas porque es una mirada que conozco bien.

Muchos de los chicos que venían de los distritos la tenían también y eran luego los que más lejos llegaban. Tras mucho sufrimiento, la mente opta por dejar de sufrir y anestesiarse ante lo malo. Los psicólogos lo llaman mecanismo de defensa.

Nada más que por eso, ya me siento cerca de ellos. Tan solo he leído sus datos y visto sus fotografías en el expediente que me han enviado, además de la cosecha, pero noto como si los conociera de siempre. Es extraño.

Espero que todo mi conocimiento adquirido estos años atrás me ayude a ayudarlos.

**Lamyel Courp** (15) ha vivido en un centro de acogida desde que durante la invasión rebelde, sus padres fallecieran y Sparkly Lane quedó reducida a escombros. Desesperanzado y enojado con aquellos que ostentan el poder ahora, Lamyel se aferra a lo único que le queda: sus sueños cada vez más inalcanzables.

**Mair Rainder** (17) vive con su abuela, el único familiar que le queda con vida además de su hijo Johann, engendrado el día que fue secuestrada y violada por un escuadrón de soldados del Distrito 13.

* * *

><p><strong>Panzer Blitz<strong>

**Peace Road**

* * *

><p>El chico de Issia ha perdido la razón y no sabe la que se le viene encima. Casi puedo oir a Johanna desde aquí. Era Abel quien estaba destinado a ir a la Arena. Abel y nadie más que él. Haré lo que esté en mi mano para los que mis ahora tributos no sufran la ira de la Vigilante Jefe.<p>

Pliam es inteligente, también conocía a su padre y no paraba de hablar de sus virtudes como tan solo un padre sabe hacer. Se notaba que era su favorita. Dicen que los padres tenemos debilidad por las hijas. En mi caso sólo tuve una a la que quise con locura, y que murió en aquel bombardeo en Capitol Hill junto con su abuelo, mi suegro.

Me molesta más que nunca no poder estar ahí arriba en el equipo de vigilantes y no se dirá que no lo he intentado. Después de tantos años al poder cuesta mucho acostumbrarse a estar abajo. En mis días libres, no podía evitar llamar a la oficina al menos cinco veces para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo y qué decisiones estaban tomando sin mí. Nunca fui Vigilante Jefe pero desde la edición número 70 era lugarteniente. El segundo con más poder. Hasta que no nos enteramos de lo que le hicieron a Seneca Crane, ese era el objetivo de todos y cada uno de nosotros.

Cuando en la edición número 75, Coriolanus Snow pidió que nombrasemos a un nuevo Vigilante Jefe, nadie habló. En condiciones normales, nos habríamos matado entre nosotros por tener un Vasallaje, algo que sólo ocurre cuatro veces en un siglo. Pero cuando hay jaulas de noche de por medio... entonces la cosa cambia. Entonces Plutarch Heavensbee se presentó voluntario y a todos nos pareció el hombre más valiente de Panem en aquel momento.

Poco hubiéramos sospechado que tenía su propia agenda. Plutarch ni siquiera era el que más destacaba, aunque trabajar bajo su mando fue una experiencia positiva. Nunca me confió nada fue una sorpresa para todos el día que decidió huír. Es buen actor, ese Plutarch.

Mi tableta suena e inmediatamente la abro y reviso las fichas de los chicos.

Cain y Pliam. Luego, un tercer mensaje me llega con la información de Abel. Debían haberlo tenido preparado de antemano y han decidido mandarlo igual. Ellos son unos chicos muy preparados. Lo harán bien y yo también. Por Ada no pude hacer nada. Por ellos sí.

**Cain Delfos** (18) es cadete en el ejército de Panem. Desde que su padre, un alto cargo militar, murió en extrañas condiciones, Cain se ha preparado para seguir sus pasos y ayudar y proteger a los ciudadanos de Panem. Cuando su hermano Abel es cosechado, Cain no duda que si alguien merece ser ayudado y protegido, ese es su hermano mayor.

**Pliam Enkerman** (17) como estudiante de derecho que es, Pliam tiene el don de volver cualquier cosa que otros digan en su contra. Posee además un gran sentido de la justicia y el honor y un gran corazón que la hace apiadarse de los más débiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Faris Ariant<strong>

**Serenity Ville**

* * *

><p>Miss Trigger se debe estar muriendo de envidia cuando vea que me ha tocado la hija de Atala. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso sólo significa más presión sobre mis hombros. Atala y yo no éramos amigas íntimas, pero nos llevábamos bien, y siendo ella la entrenadora en jefe teníamos que estar en contacto muy a menudo. Si mi hijo hubiese salido cosechado en lugar de Andri y Atala fuera su mentora, me gustaría que lo hubiese hecho extra bien.<p>

Dicho ésto, me alegra que al menos la chica venga con un poco de conocimiento. Eso simplifica mucho las cosas. Es un tanto a mi favor. Sé que Miss Trigger se dedicará a ensalzar a los suyos, pero no estoy interesada en crear rivalidades estúpidas entre mis tributos y los suyos. Lo que yo tenga con ella no tiene nada que ver con los chicos. Sólo espero que ella haga lo mismo, que deje éste estúpido rencor a parte.

Sé que intentó sabotear el año en que yo fui Vigilante Jefe, fastidiando las temperaturas y haciendo que nevara más de la cuenta hasta que la descubrí. Tenía que haberla despedido, fui demasiado blanda. Si ahora hace el ridículo, estaré ahí para verlo todo con un Manhattan en la mano y una sonrisa en los labios.

Andri se ve en forma, es normal que los chicos de Serenity practiquen algún deporte. Él ha llamado la atención al gritar y negarse en principio a caminar al escenario. Me muero por ver qué truquitos sabe hacer.

La suerte está de mi lado éste año.

**Andri Ferran** (16) sus padres pasan mucho tiempo fuera, aunque a él eso parece no importarle, pues así tiene la casa a su disposición para montar una fiesta tras otra. Andri practica voleibol y tiene fama de ser mujeriego, bromista y no tomarse las cosas demasiado en serio.

**Atala Narum** (17) vive en los confines del Capitolio. Un lugar muy tranquilo y natural donde fue criada feliz por su madre, entrenadora en jefe en los Juegos del Hambre y su padre, dueño de un latifundio dedicado al cultivo de caña de azúcar. El cambio de gobierno trajo muchos cambios a su vida, incluyendo el fallecimiento de su abuelo. Atala es espontánea y con sentido del humor, rara vez se enoja, aunque cuando sucede es mejor no estar cerca.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí el resumen. Y bueno aclaro que todas las menciones sobre conspiraciones, rivalidades entre mentores y demás no son más que parte de la trama, todos los tributos tendrán las mismas oportunidades.<br>**

**El capítulo 7 será publicado ésta noche hora europea, pero como han sido cuatro capítulos de cosechas muy espaciados en el tiempo, ésto ayudará. Sientanse libres de comentarlo si quieren, y sino tienen tiempo o no les apetece no pasa nada en absoluto.**

**Créditos del poema: Siegfried Sassoon "Suicide in the trenches"**

**Saludos y hasta la noche.**


	8. Presentaciones y desfile

_"Cuando el pupilo está listo para recibir la enseñanza, entonces la enseñanza le buscará a él. Así dicta la ley de la Atracción, la que junta a oído con labios, ojo con libro, y pupilo con maestro."_ El Kybalion.

* * *

><p><strong>Eris Shadows<strong>

**18 años, Carnation Crest**

* * *

><p>Hadrian vuelve a estornudar, rompiendo el silencio en el que estamos sumidos. En la parte delantera del auto, el conductor espera paciente a que Zoe termine de hablar por teléfono y nos podamos ir.<p>

—¿De veras no hay tiempo para ponerla presentable? Deberías ver cómo ha venido vestida —la oigo decir al aparato con el tono melodramático de una comedia mediocre.

—¡Te he oído! —grito golpeando el cristal.

Asustado, el conductor da un brinco en su asiento pero Zoe no se entera. No es el primer comentario que oigo al respecto en lo que llevamos de día. Pero si mi atuendo la estresa, entonces bienvenido sea.

Estoy furiosa. Mucho. He hecho uso de toda mi voluntad para no perder los papeles. No quiero meterme en líos nada más empezar.

A mi derecha, justo al lado de la ventanilla cercana a Hadrian, el vehículo con los tributos de Star Valley se pone en marcha. ¿Habrá alguna celebridad ahí dentro? Rápidamente me pongo de rodillas sobre el asiento y apoyo las manos en la ventanilla para ver mejor, pero el auto ya se ha puesto en marcha y las siluetas difuminadas por el cristal trasero no son suficientes como para permitirme reconocer a nadie.

Hadrian se aclara la garganta y en ese momento me doy cuenta por su postura rígida, como intentando fundirse con el respaldo del asiento, que mi invasión de su espacio personal lo debe haber impresionado. No me paré a pensar en eso.

—¡Ups, lo siento! —digo volviendo a mi sitio. Él no contesta.

Se ve un chico introvertido. Normalmente no tengo problemas para entablar una conversación, pero podría ser que lo peculiar de la situación me esté bloqueando. No se me ocurre nada de lo que hablar con él.

Hadrian estornuda de nuevo y sorbe por la nariz.

—Salud —digo para romper el hielo mientras busco en mi bolsillo el paquete de pañuelos que me acordé de llevar, sólo por si Vibia se ponía demasiado emocional—. Mal momento para agarrar un resfriado. Usa ésto. Huelen a manzana.

Le tiendo un pañuelo y él lo toma, murmurando un "gracias" casi imperceptible.

Después de usarlo, lo veo mirar alrededor, buscando algún tipo de papelera o lugar para dejar la bolita blanca que ahora es el pañuelo pero no parece haber nada. Mi atención se centra en él de nuevo cuando lo veo flexionar el antebrazo y concentrarse en algún punto en los asientos delanteros.

Cuando miro, veo el bolso de Zoe abierto sobre el asiento del copiloto. Hadrian arroja la bolita y ésta se cuela limpiamente en su interior. Inmediatamente me da un ataque de risa que se acentúa cuando después de eso él se cruza de brazos con una expresión de satisfacción en su cara, como si acabara de impartir justicia.

Me calmo justo cuando Zoe abre la puerta del copiloto, deja el celular dentro de su bolso y lo cierra, lo cual hace volver la risa. Es increíble como algo tan absurdo puede causarme tanta gracia. Y más en un momento así.

—¿Me he perdido algo? —me dice Zoe mirándome inquisitiva través del retrovisor central.

Estoy a punto de decir algo hostil, pero me muerdo la lengua. No estoy interesada en enemistarme con ella, pero que no hemos congeniado desde el primer momento es algo visible. Además en estos instantes ella me recuerda constantemente que acabo de ser cosechada. Es la prueba tangible de que está pasando.

—Oh, y Eris, no he podido hacer nada para buscarte un atuendo más apropiado así que tendrá que pasar así por hoy. ¿Nadie te dijo que el código de vestuario no es tan informal? No vas a la cantina de la universidad con tus amigas, vas a un evento importante y solemne.

En la cantina. Ahí estaba yo ésta mañana. Ahí es donde estaría ahora en condiciones normales hablando con las chicas sobre estudios, eventos, libros o programas de televisión en lugar de estar pensando cómo voy a hacer para que veintitrés personas no me maten.

Zoe suspira ante la falta de respuesta.

—Tendremos que trabajar en esa actitud antes de que espantes a todos los patrocinadores. No creas que porque eres del Capitolio vas a poder salirte con la tuya en ese aspecto. Los Vigilantes desean que éstos juegos sean lo más fieles como sea posible a una edición normal, que ustedes pasen por todo lo que un tributo anterior tuvo que pasar, todo lo que sintió, vio etcétera —luego se dirige al conductor—. ¿No puede ir usted más rápido, ya vamos con retraso a la fiesta?

—¿Fiesta? —dice Hadrian volviendo al mundo real— ¿No nos van a dejar despedirnos de nuestra familia?

—Hoy no. Las despedidas serán el último día, antes de partir hacia la Arena.

Tenía la esperanza de hablar con ellos hoy, pero quizá en unos días sea lo mejor. Quizá para entonces ya lo hayan asimilado, y verlos antes de la Arena me dará un incentivo extra para hacerlo bien. Me gustaría saber cómo lo están llevando ellos. Papá ha hecho un esfuerzo muy grande para salir del hospital sólo para que estemos todos en familia. Él es quien más me preocupa. Memnon y Cressida también dejaron todas sus obligaciones por estar todos juntos.

¿Por qué no pudimos hacer algo así más a menudo?

¿Y qué es esa fiesta a la que nos llevan? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahí? Tal vez debería romper mi decisión de hacerle el vacío a Zoe. Tengo curiosidad.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer en esa fiesta? —pregunta mi compañero, salvándome de tener que hacerlo yo.

—Ya lo verán cuando lleguen —dice abriendo de nuevo su bolso y reparando por primera vez en el pañuelo usado— ¿Y ésto?

Y al intentar reprimir una carcajada, ella parece atar cabos. Pone cara de asco mientras tira la bolita al suelo, y me dedica una mirada asesina a través del espejo retrovisor.

Creo que seré yo quien cargue con la culpa, pero no me importa. Una pequeña satisfacción es impagable.

* * *

><p><strong>Pliam Enkerman<strong>

**17 años, Peace Road**

* * *

><p>—Y es un sitio muy histórico. Tal vez es por eso por lo que ha sido escogido. ¿Saben que fue ahí donde se firmó el armisticio al final de los Días Oscuros?<p>

—Si. Ya lo sabía. Además, ahí es donde se celebró el banquete de bodas de Faridius Snow hace exactamente 16 años. Yo fui. Aunque era demasiado joven como para recordarlo.

—También estuve ahí. Por supuesto que fui invitado —contesta René como si alguien estuviese poniendo en entredicho su afirmación—. Estuve tres días de resaca. Una de las mejores fiestas en las que he estado.

Nuestro escolta ha estado intentando entablar conversación con nosotros desde que entramos al auto. Nadie dirá que no es un experto en charla casual. Cain se veía concentrado y furioso al principio pero ahora parece más relajado, aunque el tono de su voz dista mucho de ser normal. Todavía contiene ciertos matices de reproche.

Aún no hemos hablado y el hecho de que estemos juntos en esto y a la vez seamos rivales es extraño y no lo termino de asimilar del todo. Yo pertenezco a mi mundo y Cain al suyo, y aunque cercanos en distancia, nuestras carreras profesionales iban por caminos muy distintos. Él es el orden y yo la ley. Él es del campo de batalla y yo de los tribunales. Abel era quien más profesionalmente cerca estaba de mí, pero a decir verdad, por alguna razón me alivia que no sea él quien esté sentado a mi lado ahora mismo. Algo en él siempre me dio escalofríos. Con Cain no me sucede.

—¡Miren por la ventana! —dice René, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Se le ve entusiasmado con ésto. No tanto por los Juegos sino por la fiesta a la que vamos a asistir. Nunca antes he estado aquí, pero sin duda es un lugar fabuloso.

El auto se para ante una verja plateada muy ornamentada, René nos ordena bajar y una vez afuera, el vehículo arranca dejándonos ahí. Tras la verja hay un amplio camino compuesto por baldosas de mármol y flanqueado por cipreses y setos, que se expanden por entre la hierba de más allá formando laberintos. Frente a nosotros está el palacio, enorme y blanco, de tejados celestes que resplandecen al sol con un brillo espejado.

El camino deberá tener unos doscientos metros de lago desde el portal de entrada hasta el pie de las escaleras. Es todo muy silencioso. Tan sólo se oye el cantar de los pájaros y el agua de las fuentes junto con nuestros pasos al caminar. En otra ocasión me habría parecido bonito y relajante pero en ésta me parecía incluso inapropiado. Como si alguien hubiese añadido sal a un bizcocho por error en lugar de azúcar. Símplemente no encaja.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que tenemos que hacer ahí? —pregunta Cain.

—Os hablarán en detalle sobre el proceso y os presentarán a vuestros mentores. También podrán comer un poco... y beber si así lo desean, incluso Pliam podrá hacerlo aunque sea menor de edad. Habrá ron —contesta, con una nota de entusiasmo en esa última frase.

De repente siento miedo otra vez, me siento sola y eso hace que me frustre conmigo misma. Siempre me he considerado autosuficiente pues es lo que me han inculcado mis padres, pero esto es demasiado. Espero que sólo sea un sentimiento pasajero. Tal vez cuando me siente y beba algo de agua consiga poner mis ideas en orden y deshacer este embotellamiento de sentimientos y pensamientos todo mezclado.

Además, tengo que comenzar a ver cómo saldré de esta.

Miro a Cain como por inercia. Él se percata casi inmediatamente y gira la cabeza, dedicándome una sonrisa que yo le devuelvo. Antes de subir la gran escalinata, él se detiene.

—Ahora entramos, René. Me gustaría decirle algo a mi compañera en privado.

El escolta deja escapar un suspiro.

—No se supone que deba permitir eso. Pero adelante. No tarden mucho o me meteré en líos —contesta René antes de que el mayordomo abra la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

—Siento no haberme presentado debidamente antes, soy Cain Delfos —dice, tendiéndome su mano.

—Pliam Enkerman —contesto estrechándosela en un apretón firme por ambas partes.

—La hija del juez Leolath si no me equivoco. Mis más sinceras condolencias.

—Gracias. Lo mismo digo. Tu padre vino por casa bastante durante una temporada para hablar con mi padre. Fue unas semanas antes de su muerte. Era un buen hombre.

Eso parece pillarlo desprevenido, pues frunce el ceño durante una centésima en señal de sorpresa. Quizá no debería haber dicho nada.

—¿En serio? ¿Para qué fue?

—No estoy segura —miento. Si lo he decepcionado, no lo deja ver, pero no se debe hablar de asuntos confidenciales así como así. Debo de ser profesional—. ¿Vamos adentro antes de que regañen a René?

—Espera. He estado pensando mientras veníamos aquí... tengo unas cuantas ideas que me gustaría discutir con alguien. Sé que aún no hemos conocido a nuestro mentor, pero me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión ya que prácticamente eres la única persona a la que conozco aquí a la que le confiaría algo así.

Ahora la sorprendida soy yo.

—¿Unas ideas? ¿Algo para la Arena?

—Bueno, más bien para antes de la Arena. No sé si dará resultado, pero al menos no cuesta nada intentarlo.

Antes de la Arena... eso me deja queriendo saber más. Pero quiero ver de qué se trata antes de decidir si colaborar con él o no. Cain es un chico preparado, si se especializa en logística no es de extrañar que haya trazado un plan tan rápido, y que haya decidido confiar en mí con la misma rapidez me halaga. No creo que él me la juegue, no parece su estilo y mi instinto nunca me traiciona.

Además ese es un buen punto, pronto se empezarán a formar alianzas, y él sería objetivamente hablando, alguien valioso. Si quiero asegurarme la alianza con él, tengo que facilitar un vínculo entre nosotros. Algo me dice que le van a llover las ofertas y estrechar lazos con él desde el principio es lo más sensato si no quiero que otros me sobrepujen. El chico es ingenioso, e indudablemente agradable a la vista, y eso sólo puede significar patrocinadores.

—Cuéntame más sobre ese plan tuyo —le digo. A lo que él sonríe.

—Desde luego, hablamos mejor adentro.

Y sin más dilación comenzamos a subir la escalinata rumbo a la fiesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Zael Mansen<strong>

**14 años, Great Mall**

* * *

><p>Desde que hemos entrado al gran salón no he sabido muy bien qué hacer o con quién hablar. Alguien en la puerta ha ido tachando nuestros nombres de una lista según entrábamos y luego le ha entregado a nuestro escolta un par de sobres con nuestro nombre escrito, los cuales ella luego nos ha entregado a nosotros pidiéndonos que no los abramos hasta que llegue el momento. Sin embargo, mirando alrededor puedo ver que algunos no han hecho caso y han abierto sus sobres, que al parecer contienen dos papeles. Y aunque me entra la curiosidad, prefiero esperar.<p>

El lugar me da escalofríos. A simple vista se ve como una fiesta cualquiera, hay unas cuantas mesas de catering llenas de comida, otra llena de cubiertos y mesas redondas rodeadas de cinco sillas cada una. También hay un espacio vacío ante un escenario en el que dos técnicos están comprobando un micrófono.

Pero es la pared más próxima a la mesa principal lo que me llama la atención. Está cubierta de fotografías bajo un cartel que dice _"Fiesta patrocinada por el Distrito 1 para los tributos"_, me acerco más para ver las fotografías. Son muchas. 152 para ser exactos después de contar las fotografías por fila y columna y hacer la multiplicación mental. Tardo un solo instante en atar cabos y llegar a la conclusión de lo que significa. Son los tributos. Los chicos y chicas del Distrito 1 que murieron durante los Juegos del Hambre, cada una con su correspondiente nombre y edad.

Casi todos chicos mayores, pues el Distrito 1 enviaba voluntarios a los Juegos, pero también alcanzo a ver algún tributo de mi edad, incluso más jóvenes, sobre todo en las primeras ediciones. En las fotografías de abajo, tras Cashmere y Gloss, están el resto de Vencedores asesinados durante la revuelta. Si Syrenne estuviera aquí conmigo, estoy seguro que ya me estaría dando información sobre quiénes son cada una de éstas personas, a qué se dedican y cual es su talla de zapatos.

Yo por el contrario no conozco a muchos. Tan solo a Crimson "el tigre escarlata" como le llamaban en el Capitolio por sus ojos de iris rojo y pupila rasgada. Estaba metido en el mundo de los negocios también y comerciaba con mi padre artículos de lujo para nuestras empresas.

Me entran nauseas al pensar que todas estas personas estén muertas. Absolutamente todas. Quizá eso es lo que esperan poniéndolas aquí a nuestra vista. El Distrito 1 nos patrocina esta fiesta, pero a la vez, nos pone fotografías de habitantes de ahí que murieron, como si quisieran provocar en nosotros algún tipo de reacción.

Tal vez culpa.

Cuanto más lo pienso, más retorcido me parece. ¿Cual es el punto de ponerlas aquí aparte de minar nuestro ánimo un poco más? Es cruel, pero debo centrar todos mis esfuerzos en que me afecte lo más mínimo. Ya he tenido suficiente ración de humillación en mi vida. En éste lugar, lejos de las expectativas que tengo que cumplir, lejos de la sombra de mi padre, lejos del miedo a cuándo será la próxima vez que merezco un escarmiento, podré ser yo mismo. Empezar de nuevo. Hacerlo bien.

Y aunque es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, la comida podría ser un buen punto de partida. No más pan integral sin nada más, o huevo cocido, o arroz blanco sin sal ni guarnición. Las barreras son mentales, es lo que solía decir mi psicólogo, el doctor Simmons. Pero son las mentales las más difíciles de sortear porque no las vemos. Y cuando otros nos las señalan por nosotros, no les creemos. No al principio.

—¡Atención tributos, es la hora de la presentación a sus mentores, reúnanse frente al escenario, por favor! —anuncian por megafonía.

Al mirar al podio, veo a Enobaria Piedmont frente al micrófono junto a Johanna Mason. Ambas sonríen, flanqueadas por un par de Agentes de la Paz a cada lado.

Once personas, hombres y mujeres salen de detrás de un bastidor en fila, y se colocan tras ellas mirándonos. Busco a April, que es la persona de aquí que más he tratado, aunque ese trato se haya reducido a darle un apretón de manos y compartir asiento en el viaje a éste lugar.

—¿Cual crees que será el nuestro? —le pregunto.

No es algo con lo que me sienta cómodo, pero hace años recibí lecciones de conversación insustancial y lenguaje corporal. Creo que seré capaz de camuflar mis fallos un poco. Una buena ocasión para saltar sobre los obstáculos.

April gira la cabeza y me mira algo desconcertada. Sostiene los dos papeles del interior de su carta en la mano.

—Mientras sea competente no tengo preferencia.

Luego vuelve a concentrarse en el escenario. No parece estar muy interesada en hablar y yo no insisto.

Pero volviendo a la pregunta que formulé. Algo me dice que han colocado a los mentores por orden. Y por tanto habría muchas posibilidades de que el cuarto sea el nuestro. El tipo de la cara blanca, sombrero de copa, y sombra de ojos de diferente color. En ese momento, él gira la cabeza como notando que lo estoy mirando y un segundo después yo aparto la mirada algo avergonzado, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón. No está bien mirar fijamente a otros, es un fallo de etiqueta de los más básicos.

Pero aunque se ve extravagante, no lo juzgaré por su apariencia. En el Capitolio a mucha gente le gusta ser única, sentirse como que no hay nadie igual a ellos en todo el mundo. Mi padre siempre dijo que no necesitábamos todo eso, que nuestra diferencia es nuestro gran prestigio.

—Queridos tributos —dice Enobaria con una sonrisa tan amplia que puedo ver todos sus dientes afilados—, ya pueden abrir sus sobres.

* * *

><p><strong>Atala Narum<strong>

**17 años, Serenity Ville**

* * *

><p>Enobaria y Johanna se retiran después de habernos dado instrucciones sobre lo que haremos en los siguientes días. Una de las dos hojas de la carta nos explica el significado que tiene el haber sido cosechados y cómo estamos contribuyendo a cerrar un capítulo de conflictos en la historia de Panem. Es la que ahora yace a mis pies arrugada en una bola desde que terminé de leerla. La otra que contiene los horarios de todo lo que haremos en los siguientes días me la he guardado. Andri las ha roto en cientos de pedacitos y luego los ha tirado hacia arriba como si fueran confetti arrancando algunos aplausos de otros de los chicos.<p>

Yo también lo habría hecho si no me importase tener a Johanna y Enobaria de enemigas. Más aún...

—¿Atala Narum?

La mujer de pelo rubio platino con las puntas azules se aproxima a mí con un plato de comida en la mano. Es nuestra mentora, Faris.

—¿Cómo está?

—Ve a por algo de comer y sentémonos. Me gustaría comentar un par de cosas contigo.

—No tengo hambre, gracias.

La verdad es que sí tengo, y más cuando todo huele demasiado bien.

—Claro que tienes. Te estás comiendo con los ojos esa torre de canapés. En serio, ve a por algo, estaré esperándote en esa mesa de ahí.

—¿Y qué pasa con Andri?

Ella mira hacia atrás con desdén.

—No hemos empezado con buen pie. Cuando se disculpe... hablaremos.

No hago preguntas. Por lo poco que he conocido a Andri me he dado cuenta de que es hablador y algo indiscreto, pero no puedo hacerme a la idea de lo que puede haber hecho como para molestar así a Faris. Luego le preguntaré detalles a él.

De momento hago caso a mi mentora, cojo un plato de la pila y me sirvo lo que más me llama la atención, un poco de todo. Luego busco su compañía en una de las mesas, donde ella ya ha empezado a comer.

—Bien, Atala Narum junior, hija de Atala Narum senior, la entrenadora en jefe de los Juegos del Hambre. Hablemos de ti. -Dice una vez me he sentado junto a ella.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

Aunque por su introducción me hago una idea.

—¿Cuánto sabes de armas?

—Um... —digo, titubeando. Será mejor ser sincera—. Sé como se llaman...

—¿Estás diciendo que tu madre nunca, jamás te entrenó? —pregunta alarmada.

—A mi madre no le gustaba mezclar el trabajo con la vida familiar.

—¿Ni siquiera después del anuncio?

—Cuando abolieron los Juegos mi madre tuvo que entregar todas las armas que tenía en casa.

Las armas en Panem siempre han estado muy controladas. La gente piensa que es solo cosa de los distritos, pero en el Capitolio es igual de difícil y más tras una guerra. La situación de mi madre era especial, pero en cuanto terminó su contrato, tuvo que entregar todo y probar que no se había guardado nada.

—¿Ni conocimiento teórico?

—Bueno, a veces hablábamos de ellas siendo como eran un hobby que tenía mi madre, pero no era una cosa que a mí me interesara. Además, a mi madre nunca le gustó compartir sus armas conmigo. Se sentía como que era algo de los tributos. Algo que no estaba hecho para mí.

Faris sujeta su cara con su palma izquierda, como si estuviese tratando de evitar que su cabeza se descuelgue del cuerpo. Durante unos segundos se queda así, yo esperando pacientemente a que reaccione.

No sé qué tanto revuelo con eso. Que no sepa usar armas no significa que no tenga otras fortalezas, además no habrá profesionales. ¿Cuántos de los que estamos aquí sabrán usar armas? Uno o dos a lo sumo. Los chicos de Peace Road posiblemente. No es como si estuviese en tanta desventaja como ella cree que estoy.

—Está bien, escucha. No has contado ésto a nadie más ¿Verdad?

—No.

—Bien, porque si ellos creen que sabes manejar armas te temerán y te descartarán como víctima facilona.

—¿No se darán cuenta de eso cuando me vean en el centro de entrenamiento?

—Creerán que estás fingiendo para no mostrar tu verdadero potencial, que es exactamente lo que harías si fueras una experta. En resumen, no tendrás que hacer nada y eso es bueno porque eres transparente como el agua de la fuente.

—¡Eh! —exclamo ofendida.

¿Qué se ha creído?

—Sólo digo. Y ahora sobre las alianzas, tengo pronosticado que recibiré alguna oferta decente para ti. Te las comunicaré de inmediato y te ayudaré a decidir si así lo quieres.

—¿Y Andri? —pregunto buscándolo con la mirada. Está mirando el muro de las fotografías junto a varias personas más.

—No te lo recomiendo.

—¿Por qué? Se ve en forma. Antes ha mencionado que practica voleibol.

—Nunca dije que no estuviera en forma. Sólo que no te lo recomiendo. No son compatibles.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso si apenas nos conoces? Juzgar a la gente tan pronto está mal.

Sus palabras sólo hacen que sienta más curiosidad hacia él, junto con el deseo de probarle que se equivoca.

—Tú misma —dice dando un trago a su bebida—, Andri estará bien con otra alianza más acorde a su forma de ser, igual que tú e igual que cada tributo aquí. ¿Entiendes ya cómo funciona ésto? Y ahora, ve a disfrutar de la fiesta. Hablamos en la noche. Hazme un favor y dile a Andri que lo perdono y que puede pasar a verme si quiere.

—Gracias por los consejos —digo levantándome de la mesa a la vez que agarro un bombón de cereza y me lo como.

Mientras camino hacia Andri miro de nuevo el horario. No hay nada más planeado para hoy, sin embargo, mañana está el desfile y la preparatoria. Una buena oportunidad para hacer que me recuerden, es lo que siempre decía mi madre de los desfiles. Le demostraré a Faris que puedo hacerlo bien, me esforzaré al máximo.

—¡Hora de brillar! —canturreo en voz baja mientras sigo mi camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Akiva Bunner<strong>

**18 años, Capitol Hill**

* * *

><p>Uno a uno, busco a Roenna, Roselia y Eryx y les pido que me sigan. Encontramos un rincón apartado en el otro lado de la habitación, justo al lado de una gigantesca ventana tapada con una gruesa cortina granate que me proporciona la privacidad que necesito.<p>

Los cuatro nos colocamos mirándonos los unos a los otros y yo mentalmente hago un escrutinio de sus expresiones. Roenna se ve molesta pero la envuelve un halo de confianza y eso la hace ver imponente. Roselia y Eryx por su parte lucen más calmados. Muy probablemente se estén reprimiendo. De los dos, Eryx es el más indescifrable en éste momento.

—En primer lugar, gracias por escuchar lo que les voy a decir. Seamos directos. Capitol Hill es el corazón del Capitolio que es a su vez el de Panem. Es muy importante, repito, muy importante que uno de nosotros cuatro gane los Juegos para poder darles en la cara a los que han organizado ésto y habernos traído hasta aquí. Creo que objetivamente, es lo mejor que puede sucederle al Capitolio. Quien gane tendrá influencia. Podrá cambiar la situación. Así pues, les quiero proponer una alianza con la principal misión de que uno de nosotros cuatro gane a toda costa. Creo que tenemos lo necesario para lograrlo. Tengo un conocimiento a fondo de los Juegos del Hambre ya que estaba estudiando para ser vigilante y mi padre también lo era, Roenna, sé que tienes que tener contactos por ahí, además de que físicamente estás en forma, Eryx, no te conozco pero tú pareces ingenioso, algo me lo dice, y Roselia, no tienes ni idea de la gran cantidad de gente que aún apoya a tu abuelo y que estará dispuesta a apoyar a su nieta. Decir que serías un valioso añadido sería quedarse corto. Pero estoy seguro de que tú ya sabes eso.

—Mi abuelo hizo cosas horribles —sentencia Roselia.

Eryx y Roenna la miran de reojo. Él sorprendido y ella algo más hostil.

No... no puede ser que le hayan lavado el cerebro también a ésta criatura. Pero no se puede decir que me extrañe. Vive en el edificio presidencial, Ibrahim probablemente no le esté quitando el ojo de encima y esté metiéndole ideas en la cabeza después del caso Cetrero.

—Roselia, tu abuelo era un gobernador severo e inflexible. Pero siempre lo hizo todo por el bien de Panem. ¿A caso cuando nos castigan nuestros padres después de haber hecho algo malo no les guardamos rencor, pero cuando crecemos nos damos cuenta de que todo fue por nuestro bien? Cada vez que alguien toma el poder, ellos hacen lo que más les conviene, sabiendo que una de las partes va a someter a la otra, es importante pues no estar en el bando equivocado. Y en éste momento lo estamos.

—Uno de nosotros cuatro dices —murmura Eryx pensativo—. Me parece razonable. Cuenta conmigo.

En cuanto Eryx se lanza, Roselia parece decidirse.

—Yo también me uno —dice—. Como dijiste, es importante que Capitol Hill permanezca unido. También creo que es lo mejor.

—Me alega que pienses así. ¿Y tú Roenna? —digo, dispuesto a presionar si hace falta. La necesitamos—. ¿Quieres un tiempo para pensarlo mejor?

Ella sacude la cabeza.

—No. Me uno también.

Asiento complacido.

—Excelente pues. Por cierto Eryx, a ti no te conozco y tampoco me suena tu apellido. ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

El chico tiene presencia, pero no consigo ubicarlo. Justo cuando va a contestar, alguien nos interrumpe.

—¡Hola chicos! Les he buscado por todos lados. ¿Estaban jugando al escondite?

Todos giramos la cabeza cuando el menudo hombre se acerca. Cuesta creer que es nuestro mentor, desaliñado, con barba descuidada y ropa desconjuntada con falta de plancha, parece la versión sonriente y bochornosa de Haymitch Abernathy.

—Mi nombre es Ruttiger Lovell. Seré vuestro mentor.

—Lovell... —digo— ¿Acaso no es usted...?

—El hermano del vicepresidente, sí. Él me ha pedido personalmente que me encargue de ustedes.

Tras eso suelta una risilla extraña que hace que Roenna tuerza el labio en una clara señal de vergüenza ajena.

—¿Alguna pregunta? —prosigue.

Roenna levanta la mano.

—Yo tengo una. ¿De qué contenedor has sacado esa ropa?

—¿Perdón? —responde sin perder la sonrisa.

—¡Ésto es alucinante! No tienen bastante con retransmitir cómo morimos en la televisión nacional, también ponen mi vida en manos de un fracasado. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Mandarme a la Arena en traje luminoso con música incorporada?

Tras eso se aleja de ahí hecha una furia.

—Discúlpenme un momento —me excuso yendo tras ella.

La encuentro en la otra punta de la estancia. Cuando la llamo, ella se gira. Me enoja verla así de furiosa, es el reflejo de todos nosotros, el resultado de la injusticia a la que nos someten. Si Ibrahim se hubiera dignado a aprecer por aquí, probablemente me tendrían que haber sujetado.

—¡Qué! ¿Es que nadie lo ve? ¡Es otra provocación! Otra más... es insultante.

—Todos lo hemos visto —contesto intentando infundirle calma de nuevo—. Pero en principio eso no tiene por qué afectarnos. Saldremos de ésta, Roenna. Pienso llevar a uno de nosotros a la victoria me cueste lo que me cueste. No necesitamos un esbirro de Ibrahim. Yo haré de mentor. Estoy más que capacitado para guiar a la alianza.

—Tienes mucha confianza en ti —dice con una media sonrisa.

Me está poniendo a prueba.

—La tengo —digo firmemente—. Porque me conozco y sé hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar. Puedo garantizarte que no iré por ahí dando palos de ciego. No arrastraría a tres personas conmigo si así lo fuera. ¿Te puedo pedir un voto de confianza entonces?

—Eso son palabras mayores. Nunca dije que confiara en ninguno de ustedes aún. Pero no estoy ciega y puedo ver que me beneficia por varias razones estar en la alianza que propones.

—Eres una chica juiciosa. Todos estamos frustrados. Pero nos mantendremos fuertes.

Ella asiente levemente y yo la dejo sola para darle algo de espacio.

En verdad, Roenna ha formulado un punto interesante: la confianza. Creo que es algo que vendrá con el tiempo, pero que no tiene por qué ser un obstáculo para poder trabajar juntos y en sinergía por un objetivo común.

* * *

><p><strong>Romulus Silverknife<strong>

**18 años, Candyfloss Square**

* * *

><p><em>Calma. Calma. Calma, Romulus. Calma.<em>

Es lo que me he estado repitiendo desde que llegué. Respirar hondo, lento, acompasado. Eso es. Así está mejor.

El muro de las fotografías es demasiado doloroso como para mirarlo por lo que no me he acercado.

La comida no obstante es de buena calidad y la deformación profesional me insta a felicitar a los cocineros. Nunca se llevan el mérito que merecen.

Observo la cesta de pan en el centro de una de las mesas. El pan típico del Distrito 1. De harina blanca de trigo, corteza blanda, forma de trenza, dorado y de miga esponjosa. Effie dice que ha sido Peeta quien lo ha hecho y en un impulso de curiosidad, arranco un trozo y me lo como.

Está excelente, aún sin mantequilla que es como tradicionalmente se toma el pan en el 1.

Tras terminar de comer, el encantamiento se rompe, y la realidad me golpea como un camión de veinte toneladas. No puedo buscar confort en el bufet libre cuando en unos días podría estar muerto. Tengo que...

Y en ese instante veo a la pobre Jelly sentada en una mesa, llorando a lágrima viva cubriéndose las manos con la cara. En el trayecto estuvo todo el rato sollozando silenciosamente, pero parece que las emociones la han terminado de desbordar. Ya no se contiene.

Tengo que hablar con ella, tal vez acabemos consolándonos el uno al otro. Eso me vendrá a mí bien también. Soy muy tímido hablando con gente de mi edad que no conozco, pero Jelly no me intimida, ella es más joven.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de llegar a ella, nuestra mentora, Puddin Bournville aparece de la nada, se sienta a su lado y la abraza. Me paro en seco sin atreverme a moverme, sintiéndome socialmente torpe y algo ridículo. Lo bueno es que nadie se ha dado cuenta. Miro a mi alrededor para comprobarlo y me relajo cuando me cercioro de ello.

Procedo a retirarme un poco enfadado conmigo mismo por no ser capaz de romper mi bloqueo mental aún, hasta que pronto me fijo en alguien más. La chica de Wintertown, la voluntaria. Melody McFray. Está también sola, igual que lo estaba Jelly, apartada en una de las mesas. Se ve miserable pero ella no llora.

De nuevo siento la tentación de ir a hablarle. Tengo que saber por qué está aquí, algo me dice que necesita que alguien la escuche, no es normal lucir así cuando es ella misma la que se ha puesto en ésta situación.

Y por otra parte... la sensación de que no es una buena idea me hace un nudo en la garganta.

Busco a su mentor con la mirada para asegurarme que no intenta interrumpirme para hacer otra entrada triunfal. Sigue apoyado en la barra libre. Ya no intenta seducir a la camarera como antes sino que está discutiendo con Spencer, el otro chico de Wintertown. Es bueno saber que nadie va a interrumpirme ésta vez.

Aún así, sigo dudando. No es tan fácil como parece. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer Puddin? Hablar con Jelly hubiese sido más fácil. Me siento como en una prueba divina, como si algo estuviese arrastrándome desesperadamente fuera de mi zona de confort.

Respiro hondo unas cuantas veces más. Cuento hasta diez. Luego hasta veinte. Sigo hasta veinticinco totalmente consciente de que voy a perder mi oportunidad si espero más.

Hasta que comienzo a andar.

No lo pienso ni lo analizo, símplemente lo hago. Recorro la distancia que nos separa repitiéndome que no va a pasar nada, que todo va a ir bien. Y tan concentrado estoy que no veo el borde de la alfombra sobre la que está la mesa y mi pie tropieza en él.

Caigo hacia adelante, pero en un acto reflejo, me agarro a la mesa, que es arrastrada unos centímetros con mi peso. Melody se sobresalta y suelta un grito ahogado.

Nada ha salido bien... pero por el lado bueno, nadie se ha dado cuenta mas que ella.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Melody alarmada.

Yo asiento, incorporándome otra vez.

—Lo siento... no vi la alfombra y... bueno...

—¿Qué hacías ahí?

—Rompiendo el hielo... creo —contesto, con una frase que no sé de donde me viene.

Ella me mira confundida y luego sonríe.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—Si. Eh... ¿Te importa si...? —digo señalando una silla vacía.

—Adelante —dice ella—. ¿De qué zona eres por cierto?

Y antes de responderle, me tomo unos segundos para darme a mí mismo una imaginaria palmada en el hombro. Voy progresando.

* * *

><p><strong>Melody McFray<strong>

**15 años, Wintertown**

* * *

><p>La tarde se pasa volando hablando con Romulus, creo que la razón es porque yo estaba desconsolada. Necesitaba hablar con alguien urgentemente y mi ánimo decayó aún más cuando Carlo nos dijo que no veríamos hoy a nuestra familia sino el día del lanzamiento.<p>

Por eso, cuando Effie Trinket viene a llevarse a Romulus y Carlo hace lo propio conmigo, se me hace claro que he perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo. Afuera ya está oscuro y el auto nos espera para mostrarnos el lugar donde nos vamos a alojar. Bilo y Spencer ya están en el auto cuando llegamos. Los vi conversar tras la presentación de los mentores, pero no quise unirme.

El ambiente se siente tenso, y nadie dice nada excepto algún breve comentario entre Bilo y Carlo sobre gente que no conozco.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, todo cambia. Bilo sale del auto y me pasa un brazo por el hombro a mí y el otro a Spencer. Carlo lidera el grupo mostrándonos el camino.

—¿Se lo han pasado bien en la fiesta? —pregunta.

En ese momento pasamos al edificio y Carlo se adelanta para llamar al ascensor.

—No me gustan las fiestas —dice Spencer.

Bilo se queda mirando a la nada, como meditando sus palabras.

—Qué pena... ¿Y tú Melody?

—La vi hablando con un chico, no ha tardado en buscarse un aliado —se apresura a decir Carlo mientras pasamos al ascensor.

—No es mi aliado. Es sólo un amigo —aclaro.

No hemos hablado nada sobre alianzas. Absolutamente nada. No tengo la cabeza tan fría como para pensar en estrategia después de lo que me ha pasado. Fue reconfortante hablar con él, sólo eso.

Nuestro mentor nos suelta y se apoya en la pared.

—Un amigo... —murmura con la mirada perdida— qué bonito... no un aliado... un amigo... eres tan auténtica, Melody. Ya te adoro.

—¿Qué tiene de especial? —le pregunto, y la puerta del ascensor se abre.

Estamos en el piso número 3.

—Te presentas voluntaria a los Juegos del Hambre... y lo primero que haces es buscar amigos. No gente que te pueda ser útil y funcional, sino que has ido directa a crear vínculos afectivos. Y creo que es bonito. ¿No creen ustedes lo mismo?

—¿Lo dices en serio o te estás burlando de ella? —pregunta Spencer haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

—Nunca hablé más en serio en mi vida.

Ahora nos encontramos en un gran salón con sofás frente a una gran pantalla y una zona con encimeras, electrodomésticos y algunos taburetes. Elijo uno de los sillones morados, Spencer escoge otro y Bilo se sienta en el sofá frente a mí.

—¿Por qué voluntariaste, por cierto? —dice Carlo que se ha quedado de pie.

Todos me observan. Romulus también me preguntó y yo no le respondí y ahora que tengo una audiencia menos aún. Ya he tenido demasiada atención indeseada por hoy. Nadie me creería de todos modos. Recuerdo que en una edición de los Juegos alguien se presentó voluntario en un impulso e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

Y no, eso no lo salvó. De hecho lo hizo ver mal.

—Secreto —digo cruzándome de brazos.

Carlo pone cara de decepción.

—Así que tienes un objetivo secreto... —dice Bilo— ¡Carlo, fíltralo a la prensa! Eso creará expectación. Mientras tanto tú sigue haciendo amigos. Sigue tu estrategia hasta ahora. Haz creer a la gente que buscas apoyo emocional por encima de todo. Pensarán que eres débil de espíritu y luego les sorprenderás cuando... bueno ya sabes.

Se lleva el índice al cuello y lo recorre de izquierda a derecha. Tras eso hace un ruido gutural, pone los ojos en blanco y se deja caer sobre el sofá, fingiendo estar muerto. Spencer y yo intercambiamos miradas alarmados y Carlo chasquea la lengua.

—Bilo... vete a dormir. Estás borracho —dice.

—He estado peor —dice incorporándose torpemente—. Pero aunque eso no hace lo que digo menos válido, creo que voy a seguir tu consejo. Por ésta vez. Melody, Spencer, un gusto conocerlos. Revisen su horario y pónganse de acuerdo sobre si quieren asesoramiento conjunto o separado.

—Separado —contesta Spencer nada más termina de hablar.

—Separado —confirmo porque ya que él se ha pronunciado no tiene caso negociar.

No es de extrañar que después de todo eso sobre misiones secretas, plan encubierto y el numerito final de Bilo haciéndose el muerto hayan hecho que Spencer no confíe en mí. A mí también me impresionaría en su lugar. Quizá por eso está tan callado. En la fiesta, hablando con nuestro mentor parecía más locuaz.

Bilo hace una reverencia.

—Separado será. Buenas noches... —murmura, casi susurrando.

—¿No quieren comer algo? —pregunta Carlo una vez se ha ido.

—Quiero dormir. Eso es lo que quiero. ¿Dónde está mi habitación? —responde Spencer.

—Síganme.

Nuestro escolta nos conduce hacia nuestras habitaciones. Nos explica que su protocolo como escolta es enseñarnos cada artilugio, pero como somos chicos del Capitolio eso no hará falta. Luego se va, yo paso a mi habitación tras despedirme de Spencer.

Una vez dentro me pongo el camisón que dejaron sobre la cama y me meto entre las sábanas. Ignorando la terrorífica pared frente a mí, totalmente cubierta por fotografías de chicos y chicas.

_"El Distrito 2 les desea dulces sueños."_

Es lo que dice arriba.

Nerviosa, busco a tientas el interruptor de la luz, y tras un rato palpando la pared, lo encuentro y la apago, tirando al suelo un vaso de agua y un despertador en el proceso.

Pero justo cuando me acuesto, me tapo y trato de sacar los rostros de esos chicos de mi cabeza, recuerdo algo más. En éste edificio se solían alojar los tributos que venían a los Juegos. Voy a dormir en la misma cama en la que han dormido un montón de chicas muertas. Puede que incluso sus presencias estén aquí ahora.

Trato de dormirme, pero después de media hora dándole vueltas a todo, reviviendo los acontecimientos del día y pensando en mi familia, me resigno. Mis ojos no quieren cerrarse. Los fantasmas no se irán.

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan Snider<strong>

**18 años, Star Valley**

* * *

><p>—¡Izzy, te amo! —dice un maquillador al cruzarse con nosotros en el Centro de Preparación previo al desfile.<p>

—¡Yo también! —contesta ella tirándole un beso al aire.

Igual que ayer en la fiesta en la que todos los tributos le lanzaban miradas incrédulas, sigue siendo el centro de atención.

—¡Derramar un vaso de agua sobre la cabeza de Todd fue un golpe bajo, Baylie! —comenta una chica de cabello verde, también pasando en dirección contraria.

Su compañera le da la razón con energía.

—¡Él se lo buscó! —exclama girando la cabeza. Luego se dirige a mí—. Baylie no se toma muy bien que le mientan.

La miro entre divertido y curioso. Debe de ser molesto que todo el mundo te reconozca, y sin embargo ella se lo toma con buen humor, incluso responde con gracia las críticas y comentarios poco amistosos.

—¿Es siempre así?

—Más o menos. Oh... creo que nos hemos perdido... —anuncia parándose en seco cuando llegamos al final de un pasillo.

—Deberíamos haber traído a Luna.

—Nah, ella es demasiado estirada... ya me aburrió. Además, así es más emocionante. En algún lugar tiene que estar nuestro destino. Éste sitio no puede ser tan grande. ¿No?

Izzy prometió un autógrafo al conductor que nos traería aquí a cambio de que dejara a nuestra escolta en tierra. Él lo aceptó. Al principio pensé que ella estaba bromeando, pero al ver a Luna corriendo por la carretera tras nosotros dando gritos, comprendí que cuando Izzy dice algo, lo dice en serio. Me gusta su filosofía de vida. Al principio pensé que sería frívola y superficial. Pero retiré eso tras una conversación con ella.

—Lo haces sonar como si estuviéramos en una misión. ¿Qué tal si preguntamos a alguien?

—Buena idea. ¡Eh, disculpa! —dice a un chico que sale de una de las habitaciones en ese mismo instante.

Él se da la vuelta, la reconoce y su expresión se transforma. Después de una escena en la que él no cree que sea real y ella le ofrece su brazo para que lo apriete y lo compruebe, Izzy le pregunta dónde están nuestros equipos de preparación y él nos señala a un ascensor.

—Planta número tres.

Después de despedirnos del chico y darle las gracias nos montamos en el ascensor y nos dirigimos a la planta que nos indicó.

—¡Ahí está! —señalo mientras inspeccionamos el pasillo.

Hay varias puertas con el nombre de cada tributo escrito en ellas.

_ "Ethan Snider"_

El apellido Snider está impreso en el papel, mientras que el nombre parece estar escrito a bolígrafo, en un pedazo de papel recortado y pegado. Me agrada que hayan corregido mi nombre.

—Gersius se enfadará. Ya lo verás.

—¿Por qué?

—Dice que es el único que capta mi esencia y me puede sacar partido al máximo. Se pone muy celoso cuando trabajo con otros maquilladores, siempre les saca defecto tras defecto... bueno, Ethan nos vemos en los carruajes. Ya tengo ganas de verte disfrazado y maquillado, no consigo imaginarte.

Eso me hace reír.

—Yo tampoco la verdad. Dejé de permitirle a mi madre que me usara de conejillo de indias a los diez.

—Luego me cuentas esa historia con más detalle. Suena bien.

Izzy pasa a la habitación y yo me tomo unos segundos para mentalizarme.

Dentro del típico salón de belleza con olor a cosméticos, me recibe una melodía de saxofón lenta y melancólica. La mujer que hay dentro se levanta de su silla al oírme entrar.

—¡Ethan! La última vez que te vi estabas aún en la escuela... ¡Mira cómo has crecido!

Por un segundo me sorprende encontrármela, pero luego pienso que es normal. Debo conocer a la mayoría de los maquilladores aunque sea de vista.

—Briana, un gusto verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo has estado?

—No muy bien... he estado haciendo trabajos sueltos, pero eran los Juegos del Hambre lo que me daba la mayor parte de mis ingresos. Sobre todo si mi tributo ganaba. Y ahora... —de repente se da cuenta de que ha dicho algo inapropiado y puedo notar su ansiedad— ¡No es que me alegre de que estés aquí! Por supuesto que no. Pero... no pude rechazar la proposición, no cuando tengo que hacer más cuentas que nunca...

—Lo entiendo—digo para calmarla.

—Por cierto. Siento lo de tu madre. Lo siento de verdad. Ninguno nos lo esperábamos, fue horrible... ejecutarlos así mientras todos mirábamos... algunos tuvimos suerte de no pasar el concurso para el Vasallaje, estuvo muy reñido con tantos candidatos, pero en cuanto sucedió aquello supe que me había salvado de milagro. Después de que secuestrasen a Venia, Octavia y Flavius querían asegurarse de que no volviera a pasar. Pero Glinda era una buena mujer, sí... y tu padre... él también lo era...

Dos lágrimas tintadas de violeta a causa del maquillaje bajan por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo llegó la convseración a éste punto?

—Está bien. Ellos están en paz ahora —digo esperando que ella encuentre algo de confort en mis palabras.

Somos los vivos los que buscamos la paz, la cual se nos escapa siempre. Es como intentar atrapar con la mano un destello de luz o un arcoíris.

—Perdón —dice emborronando su cara aún más cuando se limpia—. No debiste verme así. Pero no perdamos más tiempo. Quítate la ropa y ve a la tina. El agua está perfecta.

Lo dice de forma cotidiana. Profesional. Pero aún así mis músculos se tensan y siento un escalofrío.

—Me baño solo desde los cinco —digo bromeando, intentando no sonar defensivo—. ¿Qué te parece si vas a tomarte un descanso y luego te aviso?

—Pero tú no sabes aplicarte los productos... además no es un agua normal, es agua especial, purificante. Hay que saber manejarla. ¿Nunca te habló de eso tu madre?

—Si lo hizo, nunca le presté demasiada atención. ¿En serio es ésto necesario? Ya me duché ésta mañana.

—Me temo que lo es... Ethan... la experiencia debe de ser fiel. Ellas lo quieren así. ¡Pero no te preocupes! No será demasiado tiempo.

Dándome por vencido, me doy la vuelta y me voy quitando la ropa. No tiene caso pedirle que salga. Sabrá que no es por pudor. Al menos es alguien conocido, una amiga de mamá. La desnudez es normal para ella. Es su profesión. Me lo repito varias veces mientras me meto en el agua tibia ligeramente perfumada.

Para éste instante, ya siento náuseas. Y para cuando comienza a frotarme los hombros con un paño empapado en crema, cada centímetro de mí parece estar gritándome que no se lo permita, que la golpee, que huya. Siento como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la calma.

-Tienes la piel de gallina. ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que suba la temperatura?

Hasta su voz me parece que adquiere un tono grave y lascivo. Pero no. No lo hace. Son imaginaciones mías.

Son sólo imaginaciones mías.

Sólo eso.

—¿Eh? Oh, no gracias. Sólo... estoy nervioso —digo con un timbre de voz raro, estrangulado.

Briana me da la razón y sigue hablando. Yo la oigo pero no la escucho. Sólo deseo que ésto termine.

—¿Puedes subir un poco la música? —le pido de repente.

Y cuando lo hace, aparto de nuevo todos los pensamientos contaminantes a un rincón de mi cabeza, abandonándome a la melodía.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamyel Courp<strong>

**15 años, Sparkly Lane**

* * *

><p>El traje que me han colocado brilla como los edificios de Sparkly Lane en el sol del atardecer. Hipnótico, bello y majestuoso. Igual que el lugar solía ser.<p>

Siendo 'solía' la palabra clave de la frase.

Mi estilista ha captado su esencia a la perfección. Él me agrada. Es un partidario de Snow, aunque nada más que me lo ha insinuado. Dejando eso a parte, tanto mi equipo de preparación como él no son gente de muchas palabras, son correctos y educados, cosa que no podría agradecer más. No se si habrá sido cosa del azar o mi mentor habrá movido algunos hilos para conseguirme gente afín a mí. Sea como sea, es de agradecer.

Han estado explicándome cada cosa que me hacían, para qué servía cada producto y qué efecto tendría en mí. Dándome incluso información que no tendrían por qué darme sobre su funcionamiento. Y aunque no me interesan los productos de belleza en lo más mínimo, es interesante saber para qué es cada crema, o tónico o spray.

La encargada de mi cabello me lo ha tintado de dorado y ha gastado al menos un bote de cera en hacerlo ver de punta. La maquilladora ha perfilado mis ojos de negro y me ha colocado unas lentillas de iris amarillo y naranja. Me hacen ver raro, pero si de resaltar va la cosa, la combinación cumple su función.

Cuando por fin me dejan mirarme al espejo, el resultado me impacta. Me veo distinto, muy distinto, pero también poderoso y eso me agrada.

—Gracias, Horacio —digo, aún admirando al ser de otro mundo que me devuelve la mirada desde el espejo.

Él se inclina hacia delante por unos segundos en una reverencia.

—Me llena de gozo que te guste mi creación, Lamyel. Yo también me crié en Sparkly Lane, por eso pedí a uno de ustedes.

Luego, una de las chicas de mi equipo vuelve, y me pone un adorno en la frente. Es como una corona muy fina, dorada y formando motivos vegetales simples.

—Ahora estás completo —anuncia Horacio.

Es un genio. Sé reconocer a alguien que hace lo que le gusta, y le pone dedicación y empeño como él lo ha hecho conmigo. Un buen estilista no me hará ganar, pero me dará algo con lo que poder trabajar.

Ayer estaba furioso. Pero Daikiri me dio un discurso motivador de al menos media hora de duración. Enojarme por la glorificación del asesinato está justificado. Oponerme está justificado. Odiarlos por hacerme ésto a mí y a los demás está justificado. Puedo nadar a contracorriente y negarme a ser usado como un muñeco, pero a la larga eso no dejará de hacerme un tributo. Daikiri tiene razón.

Él al principio no me caía bien, pero sabe lo que habla. Luego decidí que le daría una oportunidad.

En cuanto a Mair, también es de mi agrado. Ella tampoco habla mucho, y ayer me defendió cuando me puse algo a la defensiva por las confianzas que se tomó Daikiri al dirigirse a nosotros sin conocernos de nada. Aún no le he dado las gracias por eso.

—¿Va a ir Mair conjuntada conmigo?

—No lo creo... —dice Horacio con tristeza—. Y es una pena. Me hubiera gustado verlos a ambos a juego. Leto el estilista de Mair, insistió en que tenía planes propios y que quería seguirlos. Yo y las chicas tratamos de convencerlo pero fue firme al respecto. Tampoco quiso decir de qué se trataba.

Eso me molesta un poco. ¿Por qué alguien sería tan egocéntrico como para poner su agenda personal por encima de los intereses de un tributo? Está demostrado que los tributos conjuntados resaltan más a no ser que sea algo ingenioso y planeado de antemano, pero dudo que a ciegas eso sea así.

—Pero que eso no te quite el sueño —prosigue mirando mi expresión—. Leto es muy talentoso, seguro que aparecerá con una idea que nos dejará a todos boquiabiertos. Ahora Lamyel si no te importa, se acerca la hora de ir a los carruajes. Sígueme.

Mi equipo de preparación me desea suerte y salimos de la habitación, rumbo a los carruajes.

Somos pocos aún. Uno de los chicos de Capitol Hill ha llegado, lleva una toga holgada clásica color marfil y un adorno dorado sobre la cabeza parecido al mío pero más complejo, pero lo que más me llama la atención es la argolla de oro en el cuello de la que sale una cadena de oro. Podría estar pensando cual es el punto de eso, pero muy en el fondo de mí lo se. Y darle demasiadas vueltas va a ponerme furioso otra vez. Capitol Hill es el poder, y lo tienen controlado.

Aparto la vista hacia la gente de detrás mío. Los chicos de Peace Road llevan un uniforme de Agente de la Paz con casco y todo, aunque no lo llevan puesto, sino debajo del brazo. Los tributos llevan tradicionalmente un maquillaje muy complejo. Ellos a penas llevan, sin embargo se queda bien así. Luego me fijo en la chica de Serenity Ville. Lleva una falda compuesta por cañas, más collares y pulseras de las que puedo contar y una camiseta de hojas tan minúscula que sólo tapa lo imprescindible. Además, va descalza y no parece sentise muy cómoda con el hecho de que enseña demasiado. La compadezco.

—¡Lamyel!

Al oír la voz de Mair, me giro y por un segundo, mi mandíbula se cae de la sorpresa. Ella mira mi traje resplandeciente y luego vuelve a mirar al suyo con los ojos muy abiertos. Gris, destrozado y lleno de jirones. Así es su traje. Su pelo está desordenado y su maquillaje es caótico y oscuro. Hasta puedo percibir un ligero olor a quemado viniendo de ella.

—¿No es casualidad? Ahora tendremos el antes y el después de Sparkly Lane uno al lado del otro —dice quien supongo será Leto un tipo de pelo azul lacio y nariz ganchuda.

Ninguno dice nada. Ni Horacio que parece tan agraviado como yo, ni Mair que está ligeramente temblorosa. Siento la ira fluir por mis venas, mi pulso se dispara y mi mandíbula se aprieta.

Antes de que pueda pensarlo, mi puño se estrella contra el estómago de Leto. Horacio deja escapar un grito ahogado y Leto me mira, más sorprendido que nada.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —grito mientras lo observo doblado sobre sí mismo— ¡¿Cómo mierda te atreves?!

Él me fulmina con la mirada, y en ese momento, Mair me dice algo a lo que no presto atención por estar concentrado aún en el payaso de su estilista. Seguidamente me conduce a los carruajes y me calmo un poco, pero no siento remordimientos.

Lo volvería a hacer. Más fuerte incluso.

* * *

><p><strong>Roselia Snow<strong>

**15 años, Capitol Hill**

* * *

><p>Cadenas.<p>

Nos han encadenado como a perros y nos van a exhibir así ante todo el país. Somos sus trofeos y nos lo están dejando claro. Los cuatro aún no hemos salido de nuestro asombro.

Nuestro carruaje es el más grande para que podamos caber los cuatro. Es una cuadriga en lugar de la tradicional biga. Roenna y yo vamos enmedio y los chicos en los extremos.

Aún no puedo creer que Akiva propusiera la alianza de Capitol Hill ayer y yo ni siquiera tuve que hacer nada mas que lucir un poco dudosa antes de aceptar. El sí inmediato de Eryx me descolocó al principio, tengo la sensación de que él no es tal y como se muestra, aunque tal vez esté intimidado y por eso sea tan cauto. Tendré en cuenta su comportamiento durante los próximos días.

Roenna dudó al principio sobre unirse o no. Creo que fue el hecho de que yo y Eryx aceptáramos tan rápido la razón por la que ella se vio obligada a tomar la decisión en ese mismo instante. Lo sé porque pensamos muy parecido en realidad. Akiva le ofreció tiempo, pero si ella hubiese aceptado el pensarlo no habría quedado bien.

Es una vieja conocida mía. Tuvimos un pequeño incidente en el pasado, o mejor dicho, ella se trató de propasar en mi terreno y yo la puse en su lugar. Y aunque yo puse todo mi empeño en que no se notara que estaba moviendo ciertos hilos, sé que ella sabe que lo hice. No ha mencionado nada en absoluto, pero me lo tiene en cuenta. Y lo sé porque repito que pensamos muy parecido, y si yo fuera ella no lo olvidaría jamás.

Mi siguiente movimiento y con el que ya he hecho progresos es ganarme la confianza de Akiva. Roenna ha dejado claro que a pesar de haberse unido a la alianza nos tiene a todos en cuarentena. Yo ayer tampoco sabía de qué pie cojeaba Akiva pero no lo manifesté abiertamente, así que hoy hablando con él, ya que al parecer nos está haciendo de mentor encubierto, me preguntó sobre mis talentos. Yo le hice prometer que no le diría a alguien que el arco es uno de mis talentos. Es un secreto que no tenía pensado revelar hasta la Arena, pero tuve que jugar ese as con él para traerlo a mi terreno, procurando en el proceso lucir reacia e indecisa y dar muchas vueltas al tema para una mayor efectividad. Él me juró que estaba a salvo con él. Que no se lo diría a nadie y me agradeció encarecidamente que hubiera decidido confiar en él así.

Bingo.

Necesito cubrirme las espaldas tanto como pueda, pues algo me dice que yo lo voy a tener extra difícil. Si se han molestado en traerme a los Juegos no es para salir de aquí como vencedora. Sería toda una ironía. Yo, la superviviente de un juego creado por mis antepasados y continuado por mi abuelo. Me daría mucho poder y entonces sí que no serían capaces de destruírme. Sabían lo que se hacían al traerme aquí. Sólo tengo que andarme con ojo y anticiparme a ellos, a lo que sea que tengan preparado para mí. Si no bajo mi guardia y planeo cada uno de mis movimientos, tal vez pueda salir de aquí.

—Un minuto para la salida —dice una voz enlatada a través de los altavoces—. por su seguridad, permanezcan erguidos en su carruaje. No separen ambas manos de la barra de seguridad. No se empujen. No intenten bajarse del carruaje en marcha. Gracias.

—Roselia, ya sabes lo que hacer. Y recuerden, no saludaremos —dice Akiva—. El Capitolio no es el perrito faldero de nadie.

Los tres asentimos y pronto, un hombre se posiciona junto a nuestro carruaje y las puertas se abren a la vez que los cuatro caballos comienzan a caminar.

Era de esperar que éstos juegos no serían como los demás. Sin embargo, a juzgar por las caras de los demás, ninguno nos esperábamos que nos recibieran así. No hay himno, y la gente de las gradas está en silencio. Como estatuas.

No son gente del Capitolio. Son de los distritos y están separados cada uno en cada sector. La mayoría no nos miran con buenos ojos. No me extrañaría que fueran familiares de tributos muertos, después de lo de las fotos. Un golpe bajo igual que ésto. Los tributos de mente más débil deben estar desconsolados en estos momentos.

Lo que me lleva a comenzar a interpretar el ángulo que ya discutí antes con los chicos. Debo lucir miserable, humilde, arrepentida, como si los pecados de mi abuelo me pesaran demasiado como para mantenerme erguida.

"Mi abuelo hizo cosas horribles" me repito cabizbaja. "Mi abuelo era un monstruo, un dictador sanguinario"

Si me lo creo yo misma, los demás se lo tragarán sin problema.

Y entonces Roenna hace algo que se sale del guión. Cuando la cámara la enfoca, mira fijamente a la pantalla por una fracción de segundo, se arranca la argolla del cuello y sujeta la cadena en alto con ambas manos, mostrándola a ambas gradas como si fuera un trofeo antes de tirarla al suelo con desdén. Se ve realmente formidable, su cabello suelto alborotado por el viento y su mirada de desafío. No la enfocan por mucho más después de eso, sin embargo, todos los del público lo han visto y se puede notar el efecto que su acto ha tenido en ellos.

Akiva la imita. Él símplemente se la quita con suavidad y también la tira al suelo. Luego lo hace Eryx, casi con elegancia.

Yo no lo hago. En su lugar, me encojo más sobre mí misma.

Soy la nieta de un dictador sanguinario, un monstruo con gusto por el dolor ajeno. Me avergüenzo de mis compañeros. Deberían tener más humildad. Es normal y comprensible que los distritos quieran retribución, ellos sufrieron por muchos años.

Es lo justo.

No levanto la cabeza durante el resto del trayecto, ni para ver a los del Distrito 13 por fin salidos de su agujero subterráneo ni para el patético discurso de Ibrahim Lovell, mientras hago un esfuerzo enorme por no sonreír. Porque durante una fracción de segundo hasta yo misma me creo lo que digo.

* * *

><p><strong>Francine Cavalia<strong>

**18 años, Emerald End**

* * *

><p>—Les advierto. Los paparazzi se han colado hasta aquí —dice Soul un tanto molesta.<p>

Paparazzis en éste lugar. Normalmente hay un reportero o dos cubriendo el desfile, pero no un enjambre de ellos. Tal vez que sean los únicos juegos del Capitolio tenga algo que ver. O Izzy, pero ella ya se los quitó de encima adentrándose en el edificio. Después parecieron conformarse con Jelly y su compañero y ahora vienen a por nosotros como gatos hambrientos sobre un ratoncillo.

La secuencia de flashes me ciega y desconcierta por varios segundos. Son como diez de ellos agrupados frente a mí y Emerson. Soul se pone entre nosotros y posa sonriente para una foto de los tres juntos. Ellos parecen encantados con el gesto, comentando el hecho de que nuestra mentora va vestida a juego con nosotros.

Nunca antes me había fijado, pero creo que nunca vi un mentor vestido igual que sus tributos. Se ve original. El traje es bonito, es un vestido blanco hasta los pies de mangas holgadas, ajustado a la cintura gracias a una cuerda y adornado con flores y mariposas de colores que mi estilista fue pegando donde quiso. En la cabeza llevamos una guirnalda de flores.

—Francine, dime. ¿Qué sentiste al salir elegida?

Antes de que pueda pensar siquiera en una respuesta, otro de ellos le roba el turno.

—¿Te ves con posibilidades?

—¿Hay por ahí alguien especial que te espera de vuelta con ansias?

—¡Dejen ya de atosigar a mi tributo! —les corta Soul—. La entrevista es trabajo de Caesar Flickerman. Si no me equivoco ustedes ni siquiera deberían estar aquí.

Diciendo ésto, nos agarra a mí y a Emerson de la mano y nos conduce de vuelta al edificio. Ellos no nos siguen, para mi alegría. Deben de ser conscientes de que ya se han tomado demasiadas libertades adentrándose donde no deben.

Ayer Soul casi me obligó a prometerle que sería algo más optimista.

No parecía muy contenta viéndome tan afectada y negativa, pero no creo que sea mi culpa. Ya no recuerdo ni cual fue la última vez que me pasó algo bueno. Para no desentonar con mi racha de suerte negra, lo excepcional hubiese sido no haber salido cosechada.

Me estresa un poco que ella tenga esas espectativas en mí, pero supongo que tiene razón. Ella es la experta aquí después de todo y parece verdaderamente preocupada.

—El desfile fue... anticlimático —comenta Cleopatra una vez en el ascensor—. Nunca vi nada así.

Ver a los espectadores de todos los distritos mirarnos con esa indiferencia fue desconcertante. No nos avisaron de esto así que supuse que sería como siempre se ve en televisión o en directo. Yo no era capaz ni de mirarlos a la cara.

—Fue raro —digo—. Pero tampoco es que me hubiera gustado verlos vitorearme y aplaudirme.

—Lo hacen para bajarnos la moral —aporta Emerson—. Muchas de esas personas parecían mirarme como si no pudieran esperar a verme abierto en canal, desangrándome sobre el suelo de la Arena.

—La crudeza no es bienvenida antes de la cena, Emerson —lo corrige Soul—. Y hablando de la cena, hoy toca Distrito 3.

Otra vez las fotografías están ahí. Ni siquiera las miro. Me siento en la mesa poniéndome deliberadamente de espaldas a ellas y veo que la mitad de las fuentes contienen ensalada y la otra mitad algo empanado, carne o pescado no sabría decirlo. También hay varias fuentes de una salsa blanca.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto a Cleopatra.

—Yogur. Sírvete la carne, luego la guarnición y luego pones el yogur encima. Así es como se hace en el 3.

—¿Yogur en la comida? —pregunto confusa.

Jamás había oído tal cosa. Para mí siempre había sido algo de postre, y creo que prefiero continuar sin saber a qué sabe.

—Tranquila, no lleva azúcar. ¿Quieres que te ponga un poco? Está muy rico.

—Está bien —murmuro.

En verdad no. No está bien, pero tampoco quiero hacer un drama de ello.

Tras servirme la carne y la guarnición, llena el cucharón de yogur y lo vierte sobre mi comida mientras yo lo miro con ligera aprensión. Luego me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa antes de empezar a comer despacio, sin saborear todo demasiado.

—Bueno, chicos. ¿Cómo se van a poner de acuerdo para las tutorías conmigo?

—Puedes ocuparte sólo de Francine, gracias. Ella te necesita más que yo —responde Emerson.

¡Sí! Por fin me pasa algo que no mermará mis posibilidades de salir con vida de aquí más aún. No sé qué le habrá llevado a Emerson tomar esa decisión, pero no seré yo quien le insista para que se lo piense.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de ello? —pregunta Soul.

—Lo estoy. De hecho, ya he estado pensando en mi estrategia a seguir. No sería justo robarte un tiempo que bien podrías emplear en optimizar sus aptitudes.

—Muy lindo por tu parte —dice Soul—. ¿No querrás decirme qué es al menos para que yo te de mi opinión?

Él niega con la cabeza.

—No quiero tener prejuicios.

—Gracias por eso Emerson —le digo. Supongo que es lo mínimo que le debo.

—No hay de qué, encanto.

Aún así, Soul no parece complacida.

—Puede que no estés tan preparado como dices estar. Y puede que Francine no lo esté tan poco como tú crees. Estás dando por supuestas demasiadas cosas.

—Soul, de veras no quiero seguir dándole vueltas a ésto. Los Juegos del Hambre es una competición de supervivencia. Yo ya sé cómo voy a hacerlo. Ella no. Lo veo en su lenguaje corporal.

—¡Y lo que yo veo es que te lo tienes demasiado creído! —espeto, alzando ligeramente la voz.

Inmediatamente me arrepiento.

—Veo que te ha ofendido mi análisis y me disculpo por ello. No estuvo bien por mi parte. Olvidemos el asunto.

Seguimos comiendo los cuatro en silencio. Aún estoy algo enojada por ese último comentario, por muy acertado que sea. Soy consciente que estoy atrapada en este proceso claustrofóbico en el que estamos todos, pero de igual forma todo mi ser se resiste a seguirlo.

No tengo escapatoria. Y no voy a conseguir olvidarme de eso si me lo están recordando continuamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Myle Lavrov<strong>

**12 años, Lakeside**

* * *

><p>Para representar que Lakeside es el área más creativa del Capitolio, mi estilista me enseñó primero cómo sería mi traje. Un pantalón, una camisa y una capa totalmente blancos. Luego me dio un pincel y trajo unos pequeños botes de pintura. Me dijo que sería como un juego. Que debía hundir el pincel en el color que quisiera y salpicar mi traje con tantos colores como quisiera. No había reglas, nada más que crear algo que me representase a mí mismo.<p>

Fue divertido, y por un momento me olvidé de dónde estaba. Le puse un poco de todos los colores, amarillo, verde, rosa, morado, naranja... pero le puse mucho más azul porque es mi favorito.

El diseño de Malenie es muy diferente al mío. En el de ella no se ve ningún retazo de tela blanco. Todo en su vestido largo está pintado de colores muy vivos. Sin embargo, encima del color hay extraños seres negros de dientes afilados y escalofriantes ojos amarillos. Creo que tendré pesadillas con eso ésta noche. La primera vez que la vi aparecer no pude quitar la vista de ellos y ella me pidió por favor que no la mirara, así que dejé de hacerlo. Más tarde en el ascensor, los chicos de Wintertown también se quedaron mirando su vestido. Ella se puso muy tensa pero no les dijo nada.

—¿Has terminado de cenar ya, Myle? ¿Puedo llevarme el plato? —me pregunta Bouquet.

—Si eres tan amable. Gracias, Bouquet —contesto.

—Pero qué educado es éste chico —dice sacudiéndome el pelo.

—¿Has decidido ya en qué te vas a enfocar mañana, Myle? Recuerda lo que hablamos ayer —dice Ceylon.

Ninguna de las armas parece hecha para mí. Cualquiera me podría ganar en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Según Ceylon, mi supervivencia en los Juegos depende de lo bien que me oculte, o huya del peligro. Las trampas serán mi arma elegida. Sirven para cazar y defenderse de otros peligros. Eso es en lo que me ha aconsejado Ceylon, y creo que tiene mucha razón.

—Voy a seguir tu consejo —respondo.

—Buen chico. Asegúrate de mostrar a todos tu asombrosa agilidad. Normalmente es recomendable que los tributos escondan sus talentos. Pero tu caso necesitas un reclamo. ¿Qué harás tú, Malen?

Ella la mira alarmada, sujetando su cabeza con una de sus manos con el codo apoyado en la mesa, mientras que con la otra remueve su comida con el tenedor.

—¿Por qué no nos dices la verdad de una vez? Yo ya la sé, pero Myle quizá no.

—¿Y qué verdad es esa de la que hablas? —inquiere Ceylon.

—Que vamos a morir. No importa lo que hagamos o lo que aprendamos, no vamos a salir de aquí vivos.

No suena alterada ni desconsolada. Lo dice con calma, como si hablara del tiempo.

—Es mi deber como mentora prepararos para la Arena tanto como pueda.

—N-no puedes salvarnos...

—¡No puedes hablar así, Malen vas a desanimarnos a todos! —chilla Bouquet.

—No lo digo por desanimar —responde Malen—. Estar muerto no es tan malo. ¿No? Quiero decir, no importa que lo estés porque ya no existes. Así que es un poco como si ya no existiésemos.

Ceylon y Bouquet me miran, como para sopesar el efecto que han tenido sus palabras en mí. Creo que Malenie tiene un poco de razón, pero igualmente, algo en la forma en que lo dice suena equivocado.

—Creo que... es normal querer luchar —digo, dándome cuenta que ellas esperan mi opinión—. Mi padre siempre dice que un pesimista ve una dificultad en cada oportunidad, y un optimista ve una oportunidad en cada dificultad.

Bouquet sonríe y suspira.

—¡Qué bien habla Myle! ¿Oíste eso Malenie? Un pesimista ve una dificultad en cada oportunidad, y un optimista ve una oportunidad en cada dificultad.

Me siento mal por ella a la vez que me molesta un poco lo que dice Bouquet. A veces cuando alguien de mi escuela se portaba mal, el profesor me ponía a mí de ejemplo de buen comportamiento. No me gustaba que hiciera eso, me sentía avergonzado. A mamá tampoco le gustaba. Decía que yo debía ser siempre educado porque era lo correcto y no para agradar a los demás o para servir de ejemplo y yo creo que tiene razón.

—Myle... —comienza a decir Malen, pero Ceylon sisea y se calla.

—Lo que deberías hacer es comer más Malenie. Se te va a llevar el viento —dice Ceylon.

—Perdón... —murmura.

—Además, si es cierto que es como si ya no existieras da igual lo que hagas. Si no tienes nada que perder es cuando ya sólo puedes ir hacia arriba. —dice Bouquet señalando al techo.

—Y ahora quiero que sonrías y que me prometas que lo intentarás —agrega Ceylon.

—L-lo intentaré...

Ella sonríe y la discusión se da por terminada. Me alegra que Malen se sienta mejor.

El televisor se enciende solo en ese instante. Eso sólo puede significar que es hora del resumen del desfile. Era obligatorio pero en mi casa no solíamos verlo.

—¡Vayamos a ver el programa! —dice Bouquet.

Al levantarme y pasar junto al sitio donde se sentaba Malen, veo que ha moldeado una espiral perfecta de comida en su plato. Ella se da cuenta de eso, se pone algo tensa y aparta la mirada. Espero no haberla hecho sentir mal otra vez.

Una vez en los sofás frente al televisor, observamos a Caesar Flickerman y Claudius Templesmith hacer la introducción del programa. Bouquet y Ceylon hablan mucho y eso me hace sentir acompañado. A lo que le temo es a lo que vendrá después, cuando llegue la hora de dormir y me quede solo en esa habitación llena de fotografías, sabiendo que dejé todo atrás, que no van a venir mis padres a darme las buenas noches, y que Myau no estará ahí durmiendo a los pies de mi cama por segunda vez en la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue el primer capítulo pre juegos. Espero que les haya gustado, me gustó mucho escribirlo porque muchas de éstas cosas las tenía pensadas desde hace mucho y me moría por escribirlas. Otras surgieron sobre la marcha. <strong>

**Dos preguntas:**

**POV favorito**

**Qué personaje canon les gustaría ver aparecer por ahí e interactuar con los tributos.**

**El siguiente capítulo será sobre el primer día de entrenamiento y todo eso :D ya están empezando a aparecer algunas líneas argumentales y en el siguiente se dejarán ver más aún, y... ¡Más alianzas! De momento confirmada en piedra está la de los chicos de Capitol Hill, en el siguiente veremos el punto de vista de Eryx y Roenna, y por qué aceptaron. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Primer día de entrenamiento

_"Todo lo que necesitas vendrá a ti en el momento adecuado". El Kybalion._

* * *

><p><strong>April Täter<strong>, **18 años**

**Great Mall  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La gran televisión incrustada a la pared retransmite la repetición del desfile en el momento en que entro al salón.<p>

Ahí estamos Zael y yo observando a la multitud que nos devuelve la mirada, silenciosa e inquisitiva, vestidos de croupiers fantasía como Robeira nos llamó. Nunca había llevado tanto rojo en mi vida, y la verdad es que me favorece, aunque no sea uno de mis colores favoritos.

Los chicos de Carnation Crest van vestidos de científicos, aunque con un maquillaje más llamativo que el que la profesión exige, más o menos igual que nosotros.

—¿No vienes a desayunar? —dice Noir.

—¿Qué hay? ¿Pescado? —contesto echándole un vistazo a las fotografías del Distrito 4 de rigor.

—Hay fruta tropical, pan, mermelada y margarina.

—¿Hay café?

—Té de alga plateada y leche de coco —me informa Matty.

—Pues eso mismo. Y con mucha azúcar.

Ella se levanta a atender mi petición.

—Es curioso que Zael odie el azúcar y a ti te guste tanto, que ambos tengan una visión tan opuesta de algo tan cotidiano. ¿No crees?

—Aha... —me siento a la mesa echando un fugaz vistazo a Zael, que no parece querer sumarse a la conversación, la cual por otro lado, se siente algo incómoda.

Se hace inapropiado que nos comparen así. A su edad yo aún estaba en aquella casa de acogida y he de decir que no recuerdo haber visto a un solo chico tan formal como él. A veces parece que estoy en compañía de un adulto de baja estatura.

Corto una rebanada del extraño pan verdoso y la unto con mermelada mientras escolta pone frente a mí la pequeña taza con en saquito unido a un hilo dentro. Hoy empezamos a entrenar y nuestros estilistas aún no han venido con los uniformes. ¿Qué pretenden, que entrenemos en paños menores?

Noir me observa atento y suspicaz, uno de sus ojos negros y el otro rojo, una de sus pupilas blancas y la otra negra, mientras yo lo miro de reojo de vez en cuando, sólo para hacerle saber que me doy cuenta de su juego. Ha estado interesándose mucho en mí. Encauzando nuestras conversaciones por un camino que me llevara a hablarle sobre mi impecable récord criminal y de donde he sacado el dinero para vivir si no tengo trabajo. No pienso hablar de eso con él todavía. Además no es como si hubiera matado a alguien o robado un banco. Habría sido ejecutada de ser así. Todos mis delitos se trataban de pequeños hurtos en tiendas, además de alguna que otra pelea callejera. Y todo eso me fue perdonado en su día, así que no tiene sentido airearlo.

Un pitido rompe el silencio y Noir saca su tableta del bolsillo interior de su traje.

—Riccardo está a punto de llegar con vuestros uniformes y trajes de baño por fin.

Zael se aclara la garganta.

—He oído que ha sido Katniss quien los ha diseñado.

—Así es, Zael. El talento de vencedora de Katniss era el diseño así que ella misma se ha encargado de hacerlos.

Eso despierta mi curiosidad. Quiero ver lo que ha creado esa chica en llamas.

He aceptado ir a clases de natación. Tendremos una hora extra todos los días, para no perder tiempo de entrenamiento. Es un curso intensivo de tres días y ya han repetido que será algo importante. También he decidido centrarme en acondicionar mi estado físico y adquirir conocimientos. El mundo nocturno de Great Mall me enseñó varias cosas y una fue a defenderme.

—¿Le echaron el ojo a alguien ayer? —pregunta Noir—. Podría intentar hablar con sus mentores hoy mismo mientras entrenan para concertar algún posible compromiso de alianza.

Yo sacudo la cabeza.

—Quiero observarlos en acción antes que dejarme llevar por primeras impresiones. Quiero gente fuerte, que me complemente, que ellos me sean útiles y a la vez yo les sea a ellos. Que serán leales pero que a la vez no estén dispuestos a crear lazos afectivos. Espero no estar pidiendo demasiado.

Noir asiente.

—Veo que tienes las cosas claras...

—¿Se puede? —interrumpe un hombre rapado al uno con perilla violeta. Debe ser el estilista de Zael—. Lo siento, April linda, Robeira no ha podido venir, pero me mandó a entregarte tu uniforme.

—Supongo que sabes lo mal que vamos de tiempo —protesta Matty—. No me gustaría que mis tributos llegaran los últimos abajo. ¿Qué iban a pensar los demás de mí?

_Eso Riccardo, sé considerado con el pobre Matty. Imagina qué inmensa tragedia si no fuéramos puntuales...  
><em>

—No es culpa mía. Ha habido un malentendido y por eso han tardado. Los demás chicos también los han conseguido ahora.

Riccardo deposita los dos maletines negros con nuestros nombres sobre la mesa y comienza a abrir el que dice Zael Mansen. Como Robeira no está, doy por supuesto que yo puedo abrir el mío sin necesidad de pedir permiso, además me muero de curiosidad así que me acerco al maletín, quito los cierres y levanto la tapa.

Encima de todo está el traje de baño, rojo con mi nombre y área escritos en negro delante con el respectivo gorro plastificado. Luego está la camiseta. Es negra con las costuras rojas y lleva en la espalda mi nombre y área escritos en rojo, además de un 4 rojo en la manga izquierda. Los zapatos deportivos y unos calcetines por debajo de la rodilla están metidos en una bolsa a parte. Debajo del todo hay una especie de culotte rojo con dos rayas negras en el costado, y ya no hay nada más.

—Falta el pantalón —digo.

Riccardo interrumpe su discurso sobre el uniforme de Zael y su expresión se torna preocupada. Inmediatamente se abalanza sobre mi maletín y revisa todas las prendas una por una.

—No, April. Está todo. Menudo susto me has dado, pensé que había perdido algo.

Agarro de nuevo el minúsculo pantalón que deja al aire casi la totalidad de mis muslos y lo examino aún sin creerme lo que ven mis ojos.

—Resumiendo, que me vais a mandar a entrenar en bragas —digo tirándoselas al pecho hechas una bola.

Él las recoge y me mira contrariado.

—No son bragas. Es un pantalón corto de deporte.

—¡Que es corto ya lo veo!

—No es por nada Riccardo, pero no puedo creer que Katniss haya diseñado eso —dice Noir poniéndose de mi parte—. Hazle saber que no estoy contento, ni April tampoco.

—Más bien parece que lo ha diseñado un pervertido. Y encima el de Zael es largo. No pienso ponérmelo, se lo pueden mandar de vuelta a Katniss.

Hasta ahora me he dejado hacer, pero hay un límite y lo acaban de sobrepasar.

Riccardo se encoge de hombros.

—No seré yo quien te fuerce, es Robeira quien debería estar aquí lidiando contigo. Vamos a tu cuarto a que te cambies Zael me muero por verte listo para el entrenamiento.

—Te recomendaría que recapacitaras, April —dice Noir cuando se van—. No te van a dejar entrenar si no vas vestida. No empieces a ponerte en desventaja tan pronto. Ambos sabemos que tienes posibilidades de llegar lejos.

Muerdo mi labio inferior hasta hacerme daño por lo frustrada e impotente que me siento. Nos quieren humillar además de matarnos. Que yo sepa a los tributos los trataban bien antes de la Arena. Experiencia fiel y un cuerno.

—Bien, estupendo. ¿Quieren verme en bragas? Pues me verán en bragas —digo sacándome la camiseta.

Noir gira sobre sus talones, dándome la espalda y Matty se sobresalta.

—¿Es necesario que hagas eso aquí en medio del salón?

En respuesta le tiro la camiseta a la cara y sigo quitándome ropa ignorando sus protestas. Luego me visto con lo que había en la maleta.

—¿Ahora qué?— pregunto.

—Matty te acompañará al ascensor. Buena suerte —dice Noir aún sin mirarme.

—Sé el camino —respondo intentando no sonar hostil. Símplemente no quiero una segunda sombra.

Matty no se queja. Me pasé un poco con él, pero creo que mi enojo es comprensible.

Paso al ascensor y presiono el botón del sótano mientras llevo mi traje de baño bajo el brazo. Será mejor que me adapte a ésta vida cuando antes. No es como si no estuviera ya habituada al cambio... pero justo cuando empiezo a sentirme bien en mi vida todo cambia radicalmente. Me vendría bien un poco de estabilidad para variar, pero ya no hay nada de lo que lamentarse. Esto sólo es otra etapa más...

* * *

><p><strong>Jelly Sweet, 12 años<strong>

**Candyfloss Square**

* * *

><p>—¿No me vas a dar un último abrazo antes de irte? —dice Puddin haciendo un puchero.<p>

Effie vuelve a sacar el reloj de su bolsillo y suspira. Ha estado nerviosa toda la mañana, desde que supo que los uniformes iban a llegar tarde.

—Claro —digo, y antes de que pueda reaccionar, es ella la que me abraza a mí.

—Ve al puesto de cuchillos después de las clases de natación, y recuerda... los ojos son un punto débil —susurra en mi oído, y luego en voz alta agrega—, eres adorable, Jelly. Dom-dom quiere un besito de despedida.

—Lo siento por él, pero no podrá ser. Vamos, Jelly, Romulus, es hora de ir a entrenar —interrumpe Effie tomando mi mano.

Puddin parece contrariada, pero luego le tiro un beso al pingüino de peluche que está en la mesa frente a un melocotón, su comida favorita según nuestra mentora y ella parece recobrar el buen humor.

—Quiero que os vean bien sonrientes y radiantes, barbilla recta, hombros atrás. Eso va por ti, Romulus. Ahora vayan ahí y demuestren a todos que son dignos representantes de Candyfloss Square.

Tras eso presiona el botón del sótano y sale del ascensor.

Cuando las puertas se cierran, Romulus se apoya en la pared y da un suspiro, creo que está estresado, igual que yo cuando llega la hora del almuerzo y el restaurante se llena.

—Creo que Puddin piensa que eres otra de sus muñecas.

—Es parte del plan —explico—. Puddin y yo hemos trazado un plan infalible. Ella dice que debo lucir linda y adorable así nadie sospechará cuando... les mande un cuchillazo al ojo.

Romulus se echa hacia atrás.

—Ok, ahora sí que me diste miedo.

Yo suspiro.

—Pero a ti no te voy a hacer nada, eres mi aliado. Sólo se lo haré a quien intente asesinarme o intente asesinarte a ti.

—Se agradece, pero igual me da algo de miedo oirte hablar así.

En verdad yo también me doy algo de miedo, pero Romulus va a intentar protegerme y quiero serle útil. Los tributos jóvenes tenemos la edad y la estatura en contra, sería tonto negarlo.

—No quiero ser una carga para ti y para eso tengo que esforzarme mucho.

Y hablando de tributos jóvenes, me pregunto cómo se está sintiendo Myle. Él tiene mi edad. Hoy lo veré en el entrenamiento, espero poder hablar con él.

El ascensor se para de repente y las puertas se abren. Cuando giro la cabeza para ver quién es, veo a Izzy con el otro chico, es guapo pero no debo pensar de él así ahora que soy una chica comprometida, o casi comprometida.

Doy un paso hacia atrás para hacerles sitio, mientras noto el corazón latir muy rápido. Es Izzy, la auténtica y genuina, ayer estuve todo el rato detrás de ella y aún no me acostumbro. Llevaba una túnica azul marino bellísima surcada de brillantes que resplandecían como un cielo estrellado. Me sobresalto cuando ella gira la cabeza y me mira. Nuestros ojos se encuentran por un momento y ella sonríe y me guiña un ojo antes de volver de nuevo a hablar con el chico.

Me ha guiñado un ojo... Izzy me ha guiñado un ojo... mi madre estaría celosísima si lo supiera, también Praline que no se pierde ni un episodio de su serie. Ojalá pudiera decírselo, me encantaría ver sus caras de envidia.

Al pasar por el primer piso, Roselia la nieta del antiguo presidente se sube al ascensor y se coloca a mi lado. También me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Hoy está siendo amable conmigo un montón de gente famosa.

Llegamos al sótano y las puertas se abren.

—Hola Jelly —dice Roselia de repente.

¡Sabe mi nombre!

Cuando me voy a dar cuenta, estoy boquiabierta mirando a Roselia. Me recompongo algo avergonzada antes de responderle.

—¡Ho-hola...! —Balbuceo mientras salimos.

—¿Quieres hablar un ratito conmigo? Tengo una cosa que decirte.

—Um... ¿No íbamos a empezar ya? Effie lleva todo el día apresurándonos.

—Sí, mi escolta es igual, así son ellos —dice suspirando—. Hay una competición silenciosa entre ellos por ver quien lo hace mejor, pero aún queda mucha gente por llegar. Faltan aún diez minutos para comenzar.

Miro a Romulus, el cual asiente y va a congregarse con los pocos que han llegado ya.

—Nos vemos después —dice.

—¿Es tu aliado? Se ve fuerte.

Yo asiento. Aún estoy un poco nerviosa porque Roselia me hable.

—Es fuerte. Y también muy tímido. Puddin está trabajando en eso.

—Eso es lo que todos intentamos. Trabajar en nuestras debilidades, potenciar nuestras fortalezas. Acercarnos lo más posible a la inalcanzable perfección.

—Qué bonito... —murmuro. Roselia es fantástica, es bella e inteligente. Ella sí que parece perfecta.

—¿Te gustan las flores, Jelly?

—Sí, me gustan mucho. Papá siempre planta tulipanes de colores en nuestro jardín trasero.

-Mi abuelo también tenía un jardín. Decían que era el más bonito del mundo. Él estaba muy orgulloso de sus flores. Sobre todo de sus rosas blancas. Sabes... todo el mundo piensa que las rosas blancas significan inocencia y pureza, pero si te pones a pensarlo bien, son exactamente iguales que cualquier otra rosa, salvo por el color. Y por eso la gente no se para a pensar que también tienen espinas y soberbia, igual que las otras de color más llamativo. Eso es lo que más me gusta de ellas.

De repente me doy cuenta que ella tiene mucha razón. Estoy empezando a aprender cosas y aún no hemos empezado.

—Pero vayamos a lo importante —prosigue—. Vi la entrevista que te hicieron ayer tras el desfile. ¡Estuviste absolutamente deslumbrante! Amé tu vestido y al parecer tienes a Panem comiendo de la palma de tu mano, hasta Peeta ha quedado prendado.

—¿¡Peeta!? —puedo notar cómo me sonrojo—. ¿Peeta ha hablado de mí? ¿C-cuando?

—¿No leíste el periódico hoy? Ahí viene una entrevista con él donde dijo que eras su favorita, estoy tan celosa...

—Peeta es mi vencedor favorito. ¿Seguro que no leíste mal? ¿Seguro que no lo soñaste o algo?

—Tan seguro como que me llamo Roselia. Tienes mucha suerte, Jelly. Quizá si le pidieras a Peeta que hiciese lo posible por qué se cancelaran los juegos, él te escucharía. ¿Quién no lo haría?

Cancelar los juegos... de repente se me hizo claro que podía hacer algo al respecto. Si tan sólo tuviera una oportunidad de hablar con él... Peeta no nos dejaría morir así.

—¡Se lo diré cuando lo vea! Ojalá me escuche.

Roselia me toma de las manos.

—Si lo conseguimos ¿Te gustaría que fueramos amigas? Podría invitarte a venir a casa. El vicepresidente ha estado controlando mucho mis amistades, pero no tendrá problema contigo. Estoy segura.

—¿Lo preguntas en serio? Claro que me encantaría que fuéramos amigas. Tú también podrías venir a casa, y mis padres te darán helado gratis.

—Adoro el helado —dice Roselia—. Ojalá eso sea posible. ¿Qué te parece si vamos ahora con los otros?

Asiento antes de seguirla al círculo que ya está casi lleno. Busco a Romulus y me pongo a su lado sin dejar de pensar lo que Roselia me ha dicho. Puedo hacer algo para cambiar las cosas y salvarnos a todos. Puede que incluso me recuerden por eso.

Los minutos pasan, llega la hora y aún nadie viene. La gente está ansiosa, lo puedo notar, yo también lo estoy. No me gusta que me tengan en ascuas.

—Parece que la histeria de Effie por que fuéramos puntuales no va a servir de nada —comenta Romulus.

—¡Qué falta de seriedad! —exclamo indignada.

La chica de mi izquierda ríe ante mi comentario. Con curiosidad, leo el nombre de su espalda. Melody McFray de Wintertown.

* * *

><p><strong>Malenie Doree, 15 años<strong>

**Lakeside**

* * *

><p>Por mi posición en el círculo, tengo una vista perfecta de las estaciones de entrenamiento y ya he escogido la que voy a visitar primero. Desde que he llegado, no he podido quitarles los ojos de encima a las alabardas. Dan algo de miedo, quizá por eso me atraen tanto. Con una de esas podría defenderme bien.<p>

La imagen viene a mi mente. Yo empuñándola, cargando contra alguien, la hoja impactando contra su pecho. Veo sangre, la huelo a la vez que dejo escapar un grito ahogado.

El rubio de mi lado gira la cabeza y me mira extrañado. ¿Por qué todos me miran así? Afortunadamente, pronto pierde el interés en mí, pues el ascensor se abre, dando paso a Katniss Everdeen y Annie Cresta. Las vencedoras. Katniss se acerca a nosotros y se adentra en el círculo mientras que Annie se queda afuera.

—Buenos días a todos —dice—. Supongo que ya me conocen. Soy Katniss Everdeen, vencedora de los 74º Juegos del Hambre.

Un chico varios puestos a mi derecha murmura algo grosero.

Katniss fue muy querida en el Capitolio, pero ahora mucha gente la culpa por todo lo que pasó. Los psicólogos me preguntan a veces si yo también lo hago, pero lo que pasó no fue culpa de Katniss. Ellos fueron quienes dieron la orden de hacer estallar la vaina de seguridad del tren. De ellos fue la decisión de volar a su propia gente en pedazos sólo para intentar matar a una fugitiva.

—Seré la entrenadora en jefe durante éstos tres días de entrenamiento. Para ahora, sus mentores ya deben de haber hecho recuento de sus fortalezas y cosas a mejorar. Sigan su consejo pues ellos saben mejor que nadie lo que les conviene. Estaré disponible para cualquier duda que tengan. Todo lo que puedan aprender aquí les ayudará a sobrevivir y traerá de vuelta a uno de ustedes. Tómenselo en serio. Al ser el primer día, las clases de natación empezarán ahora. Recuerden que a partir de mañana serán una hora antes del comienzo del entrenamiento. Annie Odair aquí presente será vuestra instructora.

Annie se aproxima. Yo ya sé nadar así que no necesito clases. Todos en Lakeside sabemos. Ahora que recuerdo, ella ganó sus juegos por ser la mejor nadadora, podría hacer yo lo mismo.

—La piscina está en el nivel inferior, a partir de mañana se reunirán directamente ahí. Ahora... necesito saber quién va a venir conmigo. ¿Cuántos de ustedes saben nadar ya?

La chica de mi lado, de cabello verde azulado levanta la mano a la velocidad de la luz. Despacio, yo también lo hago, a la vez que el resto.

Annie sonríe.

—Muy bien. Veo que hay muchos nadadores. El resto, síganme.

—Pueden empezar —anuncia Katniss cuando todos se van.

Me voy derecha a las alabardas que no he podido dejar de mirar. Un destello recorre el filo de la hoja cuando agarro el mango, hecho de un raro material azul grisáceo en el cual se puede ver mi reflejo. Bouquet me ha prestado su maquillaje ésta mañana, y aprovecho para revisar que esté prefecto. Su barra de labios morada me fascinó y no pude pasarla por alto, tampoco la sombra de ojos a juego. Quería traerme mi espejo de bolsillo pero sólo me dejaron traer una cosa, por eso elegí mi laca de uñas favorita. Aún así, a veces me llevo la mano al bolsillo y su ausencia me produce algo de ansiedad.

Es importante para mí que mi maquillaje esté correcto. Es la única forma en la que puedo ser yo misma. El rostro es un lienzo en blanco en el que podemos plasmar lo que queramos. Los seres humanos somos nuestras vivencias, nuestras influencias y gustos. Eso no se puede cambiar. Pero podemos modificar nuestro físico y ahí no hay barreras.

Tras asegurarme de que todo sigue en orden, trato de levantar la alabarda. Pesa más de lo que pensé al principio pero consigo encontrar un punto de equilibrio.

Resultó no ser tan fácil como parecía a primera vista... al tratar de moverla otra vez, la hoja se ladea peligrosamente hacia adelante y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para sujetarla. La trato de enderezar pero no calculo bien y se va hacia atrás. Un grito involuntario sale de mi garganta cuando me doy cuenta que voy a acabar en el suelo...

Pero mi caída se frena en seco. Extrañada pero aliviada a la vez, miro hacia atrás y veo a la chica de antes sujetando la vara con ambas manos, el filo de la hoja a escasos centímetros de su cara. Sus ojos están muy abiertos, respira ruidosamente y está muy pálida.

Suelto la vara y me incorporo avergonzada.

—¡Casi me matas! —dice, con su mano en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

—L-lo siento... —balbuceo.

El día no ha empezado bien, y casi rompo una de las reglas más básicas. La chica respira hondo unas cuantas veces hasta que se tranquiliza, a la vez que yo empiezo a sentirme cada vez más nerviosa.

—Sentirlo no me habría curado. Ten más cuidado.

Asiento, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. ¿Cómo voy a defenderme en la Arena si no puedo ni empuñar un arma? Ceylon se equivoca, no tengo talentos relevantes. Tenía la esperanza de poder durar un poco más, pero será un milagro si consigo pasar del primer día.

Miro a la chica de nuevo. La instructora le está enseñando cómo agarrar bien el arma y le ha dado unos movimientos básicos para practicar. Lo más seguro es que ahora me odie y vaya a vengarse de mí en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. Sí, eso es lo que hará. Después de todo casi acaba lastimada por mi culpa.

La imagino mirándome sádicamente durante la cuenta atrás, tomar un arma e ir a por mí. Yo trato de huir pero me alcanza, y me asesina lenta y dolorosamente.

—¡Oye! —me oigo gritar. Ella se gira— ¿Me odias?

—¿Q-qué? Um, no, no te odio. Sólo ten más cuidado.

Respiro aliviada hasta que me doy cuenta que no tengo un plan B. ¿Qué hago ahora? Tal vez vaya a la estación de camuflaje. Creo que eso es algo que podría hacer. También aprender a hacer refugios, eso es útil. Debe haber algo ahí para mí...

—¿Estás bien?

Me sobresalto al volver a la realidad y me doy cuenta de que sigo parada junto a ella, que no parece tener problemas con el peso del arma, hasta le queda bien, ojalá tuviera más fuerza.

—Um... ¿Por qué no pruebas otra cosa? Algo más liviano —prosigue—. Las lanzas están ahí en ese otro lado.

Me giro y las observo por unos segundos. Ahí están todas, cada una de un tamaño y de diferentes materiales y estilos. Inmediatamente me fijo en una de mango verde jade y doble punta, como una media Luna.

_"Eclipse"_

Reza la inscripción abajo. Cada arma parece tener un nombre. Eclipse... como nuestra canción...

—¿Hola?

Otra vez de vuelta a la tierra.

—Gracias por el consejo —digo.

Ella aparta la mirada.

—No es tan altruista como crees... me incomoda tener audiencia.

—¡A mí también!

Es bueno tener cosas en común.

—Supongo... que no nos queda más remedio que acostumbrarnos —contesta con una sonrisa triste.

—Supongo que no.

Y eso me aterroriza hasta la médula.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Malenie. ¿Tú?

—Francine.

La conversación muere ahí.

—Iré a... hacer algo —digo.

—Suerte —contesta mientras vuelve a practicar.

Y mientras me alejo de ahí me siento más sola que nunca. Me he refugiado en la soledad éstos meses pero ahora, a una parte de mí le afecta. No voy a poder soportar por mi cuenta el resto de días aquí sin volverme loca. Necesito aprender, necesito aliados, necesito tantas cosas...

_Eclipse..._

La palabra vuelve a mi cabeza. Cuando estábamos en el grupo Diena, Kille y yo teníamos una canción llamada así. La compusimos durante un eclipse solar.

_Las tinieblas acechan, nada se puede hacer_  
><em>Toma mi mano y estaremos bien<em>  
><em>Cuando los ojos fallen siente mi presencia<em>  
><em>Hasta que notes mi amor, tras la sombra esperaré<em>  
><em>Anillo de luz<em>

Mi madre siempre pensó que los eclipses eran un mal augurio, pero a Kille le gustaban. Decía que era una forma que tenía el sol de recordarnos lo perdidos que estamos sin él. Fue el quien compuso la letra y yo la música, aunque nunca me quiso decir su verdadero significado.

Anillo de luz...

No hay oscuridad total, incluso en un eclipse. Las sombras no pueden taparlo todo.

De repente el camino se me revela solo como por arte de magia y es a Kille a quien debo dar las gracias.

Ahora sí sé lo que debo hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Eryx Evander Dorinday, 18 años<strong>

**Capitol Hill**

* * *

><p>Las dagas frente a mí tienen algo más que funcionalidad. Enseguida me doy cuenta que cada una es muy distinta de la anterior. Ninguna de las que descansan en el anaquel se podría decir que es una simple arma genérica, sino una pieza de arte.<p>

_"Arrecife Letal"_ por ejemplo, tiene una bonita hoja dentada en tonos coral, mientras que_ "Compañero Oscuro"_ es totalmente negra, con una gema naranja en la empuñadura. Es una posibilidad que nunca había tenido en cuenta, sin embargo me fascina que se hayan molestado en crear éste arsenal tan personalizado sólo para nosotros.

Es_ "Uña de Dragón"_ quien finalmente se gana mi favor. Con el mango blanco de escamas esculpidas y la hoja larga, afilada y ligeramente curvada, es sencillamente bella, quedaría perfecta adornando mi casa, como las dagas cruzadas que tiene mi padre en la pared del salón. Inmediatamente, tras pensar eso, diviso otra uña de dragón en el estante de abajo.

¿Por qué no? me digo. Y con una en cada mano voy a ver al instructor.

—Veo que eres codicioso —comenta al verme.

—Soy ambidextro. Sería un desperdicio no sacarle partido a eso. ¿No crees?

—Toda la razón. Mejor dos que una.

—Bueno. ¿Qué tienes por ahí para enseñarme?

Él se encoje de hombros y sacude la cabeza.

—No lo sé... ¿Qué quieres aprender primero? ¿Ataque o defensa?

—Defensa —contesto tras meditarlo un poco—. No podré atacar si estoy muerto.

—Muy cierto. Y ya que eres ambidextro... te aconsejaría usar la daga izquierda para atacar, y la derecha para defenderte. Es más raro, a la vez que confundirá a tu adversario.

Él toma otra daga y me muestra a cámara lenta cómo y dónde podrían atacarme otros y cómo debo pararlo yo. Cómo defender mis puntos vitales y otras zonas importantes e incluso a contraatacar ciertos movimientos, aprovechando ciertos flancos que se quedan al descubierto. Después de un rato, no tengo dudas de que he tomado la decisión correcta al venir aquí.

—Practica con mi ayudante un rato, voy a atender a otro de mis discípulos —dice haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, como creyéndose gran maestro de algo. Me parece tierno.

El chico, con una máscara en la cabeza que me impide verle el rostro, toma una daga y comienza a atacarme, al principio se contiene mucho, y poco a poco se va soltando, conforme ve que gano algo de soltura. Ahí es cuando veo lo importante que es el juego de pies, de momento lo contengo bien, aunque él me va ganando terreno. Tendré que mejorar eso. También mi stamina, los brazos se me comienzan a fatigar, lo cual es normal en el fondo. En resistencia él me gana.

—¡Alto! —digo—. Ya está bien de momento. Necesito descansar.

Él se despide y yo vuelvo a dejar las dagas en su sitio, pasándome la mano por el brazo algo adolorido.

—No ha estado mal —la voz hace que me gire.

Es Roenna, está apoyada en la barra metálica que rodea la estación de entrenamiento. Me acerco a ella invadiendo su espacio personal deliberadamente y apoyo mis brazos en la barra, casi en contacto con los suyos. Ella no se inmuta.

—¿No vas a entrenar?

—Hay más cosas a parte de entrenar —dice, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual.

Hay un pacto no escrito, algo implícito entre ella y yo. Apenas hemos tocado temas importantes y sin embargo, puedo sentir una cierta complicidad. No somos una alianza unida por ningún tipo de lealtad, sin embargo, hemos decidido seguir a Akiva y colaborar entre nosotros para lograr progresar juntos en los juegos. La idea detrás de eso es buena, pero un factor más se ha hecho presente. Akiva se está acercando a Roselia más que a nosotros dos. Tal vez sea porque ella es más joven y se ve mucho más vulnerable. Él se ve un tipo protector y no es raro que se haya inclinado a querer protegerla. Comprendo que necesitamos los patrocinios de Roselia, pero ¿En qué posición nos deja eso a nosotros?.

—Hablemos claro. Has venido a ver de qué estoy hecho.

—-Puede. Pero sigamos hablando claro. Akiva te invitó a la alianza sólo porque perteneces a Capitol Hill y tú aceptaste. Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros te ubica.

Deja la frase ahí, y la obvia pregunta en el aire la omite. ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Que soy el hijo de un maquillador mientras ellos son familiares de ministros, presidentes y gente importante? ¿Que ni siquiera nací ahí mientras que sus familias deben haber pertenecido a Capitol Hill por generaciones?

—Soy estudiante de diseño y moda.

—Diseño y moda —repite mientras una graciosa expresión de confusión se instala en su cara.

—Diseño y moda —repito yo.

—En Capitol Hill.

—Confieso que era algo molesto tener que desplazarme a diario a la academia, pero ya me acostumbré.

—¿Y tu familia?

—Vivo por mi cuenta, bueno, en una casa compartida. ¿Alguna pregunta más, señorita Agaponi?

Ella no contesta, frunce el entrecejo mientras baja la vista a mi cuello, alarga la mano y toma el collar de perlas negras que pertenece a mi madre, mirándolo con detenimiento. Luego me mira otra vez a los ojos, más confusa que antes.

—Se lo robé a mi última víctima.

—Tienes buen ojo para escogerlas. —dice, sin muestras de haberse alarmado. ¿Cuánto se necesita para impresionar a ésta chica?

—Lo sé.

—¿Sabes cuánto cuesta uno de éstos?

—También lo sé.

Las perlas negras son muy raras, el color va en la genética de la ostra, y es un gen recesivo el que determina el color negro, como amuleto, nada podría haberlo mejorado.

—Creo que ya te he diagnosticado. No tienes relación con la política ni la alta sociedad de Panem, sin embargo, provienes de una familia asquerosamente rica y tú has hecho siempre lo que has querido. Tu familia no apoya tu gusto por la moda pero a ti no te importa. Y tu madre es una mujer muy sofisticada, que le ha dejado su joya más exclusiva a su hijo predilecto para que le de suerte en la Arena.

—Algo así —contesto. Ha dado en el clavo en más de lo que ella cree.

Tras eso, ella parece menos suspicaz conmigo, más relajada.

—Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que vamos a estar solos en esto —dice tras echar un fugaz vistazo sobre su hombro—. Vamos a ser una alianza formada por ti y por mí, dentro de la alianza de Capitol Hill. No esperes que Akiva mueva un dedo por nosotros. Mucho menos Roselia.

La afirmación me pilla desprevenido. Definitivamente algo ha hecho saltar su alarma, pero ha esperado a descifrarme antes de decirlo.

-—¿Y tú? ¿Moverás un dedo por mí?

—Depende de dónde estén tus lealtades. Escoge bien.

Dejando la implicación de eso en el aire, Roenna gira con elegancia sobre sus talones y se aleja, caminando con paso grácil, como si a penas rozara el suelo. Cuando Akiva propuso todo, me pareció lo mejor, iba a estar con gente muy influyente y Akiva parecía tener un buen plan. Pero si no me descubro ante él es posible que deje de confiar en mí, y si lo hago puede que se decepcione. De pronto, Roenna me recuerda un poco a mí y no puedo dejar de preguntarme por qué se siente tan desubicada, ella ya debería conocer a Roselia de antes. Me mantendré alerta hasta encontrar lo que no encaja.

Miro el reloj que hay sobre la puerta del comedor y veo que ya ha pasado casi una hora. Los de natación deben estar a punto de llegar. Mejor voy a entrenar con mis dagas un poco más antes del almuerzo. Voy a necesitar de ellas más de lo que pensé.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Valvo, 17 años<strong>

**Wintertown**

* * *

><p>—Lo hiciste muy bien hoy Spencer. Has sido de los que más han progresado —me felicita Annie cuando salgo del vestuario con mi ropa de entrenamiento.<p>

—Gracias —contesto. Aún no me acostumbro a que alguien tan famoso me haga cumplidos—. Ha sido una buena experiencia. Me ha gustado.

Annie me cae bien, me gusta su sencillez y humildad. Cualidades que no se ven muy a menudo, al menos no en el Capitolio.

—Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Paso al ascensor y hago crujir el cuello y los nudillos. Aunque el agua estaba fresca y en su punto, el esfuerzo físico me ha dejado agotado y me ha abierto el apetito.

Anímicamente ha surtido el efecto contrario. No me había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo. Siempre quise ir a nadar, pero por una cosa o por otra nunca me surgió la ocasión. Desde que mi tío me hablaba del mar que veía todos los días en el Distrito 4, era mi asignatura pendiente. Él decía que su habitación en las viviendas para Agentes de la Paz tenía vistas a una playa de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas.

Y hoy por fin lo he podido probar. No ha sido en la playa cristalina del Distrito 4, pero si gano prometo ir. Se me ha dado mejor de lo que pensaba para ser la primera vez y no me ha decepcionado en absoluto. Una vez que entiendes como funciona es como flotar en el aire, te sientes muy ligero y te da una gran movilidad. Precisamente lo que me gusta de patinar sobre hielo.

No se si resistiría ahora una sesión con armas contundentes. Tal vez debería dejarlo para después de comer, cuando recupere fuerzas. Es lo que hemos hablado Bilo y yo cuando me preguntó sobre mis talentos. Mis piernas están fuertes debido al patinaje y mis brazos están tonificados por el trabajo en el almacén de la tienda. Llegó a la conclusión que un arma contundente sería perfecta para mí.

Ahora que estoy en el gimnasio, veo que su consejo es bueno. En otros puestos de armas hay ya bastante gente mientras que ese está desierto. No es que fuera un gran seguidor de los Juegos del Hambre, pero todo el mundo sabe que ese tipo de armas no son populares y para demostrar que no es porque no fueran efectivas, Bilo hizo una enumeración de Vencedores o tributos célebres que usaron un mazo o algo por el estilo.

Ni bien me acerco a los martillos, el instructor se me acerca, se nota que está aburrido.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —se ofrece.

—Sólo estoy mirando, gracias —digo repasando los distintos martillos, con nombres tan exóticos como pretenciosos.

—Pulverizador de estrellas. La forma puntiaguda de su cabeza ayuda a desgarrar la carne proporcionando algo más que un hueso roto.

—Suena delicioso —me burlo.

Creo que se me pasó el apetito.

—Oh, y el Rompecalaveras. Especialmente diseñado para ataques dirigidos al cráneo. Capaz de abrirlos como si de nueces se tratasen. Algo más difícil de domar, pero con resultados indudablemente más interesantes —recita el hombre, prosiguiendo su lección.

—Hm... interesante. Luego vuelvo, acabo de venir de nadar y no estoy al cien por cien.

—Como usted desee —contesta algo decepcionado.

De momento me centraré en algo que requiera destreza o memoria. Paso por al lado de un instructor tras una mesa aparentemente vacía. Eso me da curiosidad, sin embargo el hombre, de más o menos la edad de mi padre, no me invita a acercarme, sino todo lo contrario. Gira la cabeza hacia otro lado y finge que no estoy ahí.

Qué antipático.

Luego observo el puesto de libros. Sólo hay un chico ahí, Hadrian Cloak de Carnation Crest según su camiseta. Lo he visto abajo, así que ha debido empezar ahora mismo.

Justo cuando me acerco a la estantería y comienzo a revisar los títulos de los libros, el sonido aplausos hace que me gire. Hadrian también lo hace, aunque enseguida vuelve a su libro.

Lo que veo es una congregación de gente alrededor de la pista de obstáculos. Hay unos cuantos tributos mirando y también unos cuantos instructores cuyas estaciones están vacías. Myle Lavrov está ahí.

Se arrastra bajo la red de espinos que hay colocada casi a ras de suelo. Cuando la supera, corre hacia la pared de madera vertical, toma la cuerda y la escala hasta llegar arriba, donde va caminando en equilibrio casi total por el angosto puente de tablas de madera, después se agarra a la red colgada del techo y la sortea ayudándose de sus manos. Se deja caer por la barra de hierro y ni bien sus pies tocan el suelo, sale disparado hacia las banderas, pasando entre ellas haciendo zigzag con movimientos ligeros, casi ingrávidos. Para terminar, se agarra a la barra horizontal de un salto y se impulsa hacia arriba, quedando boca abajo sobre la barra apoyado en una sola mano.

Tras eso, da unas cuantas vueltas en la barra y se deja caer al suelo con los pies juntos y los brazos en alto.

Algunos chicos murmuran, otros aplauden, y yo me quedo ahí aún anonadado, porque nunca he visto a nadie moverse así en directo. Myle responde a los aplausos con una graciosa reverencia, como si todo fuera parte de un espectáculo. Luego el grupo comienza a deshacerse.

—¡Oye! Has estado magnifico —digo acercándome a él—. Estoy sorprendido.

—Muchas gracias —contesta sonriendo.

Yo me alejo, también maravillado con la educación de éste chico, nada que ver con Loredana o Sasha. Ya podían aprender algo de modales de él.

Y hablando de mi familia... me pregunto cómo lo estarán llevando. He pensado varias veces en ello. En cómo podríamos yo y Lore haber acabado juntos en los Juegos. Si eso hubiera pasado, habría tenido que ayudarla, es lo que se hubiese esperado de mí como hermano mayor. Ella no estaba nada preparada para estar aquí, nada en absoluto. Jamás me habría aliado con alguien como ella, excepto si hubiera sido ella y sólo por estricta lealtad hacia un miembro de mi familia.

Recuerdo los días anteriores a la Cosecha, se la pasó hablando con sus amigas sobre los vestidos y complementos que iban a llevar, y luego arrastró a mi madre en compras de última hora por unos zapatos nuevos y un lazo porque sus amigas habían hecho lo mismo. Discutimos mucho al respecto pero ella no lo quiso ver y acabó llorando. Corriendo fue a decirle a mi madre una de sus mentiras, que yo había dicho que la iban a cosechar y se iba a morir, cosa que me ganó un par de gritos.

No sé nada de ésta gente. No sé si ellos también arrastraron a sus padres de compras para lucir bien en la Cosecha, pero definitivamente no quiero a alguien así conmigo.

Myle no parece así, se ve un chico formal para ser tan pequeño, es ágil y no sé qué clase de vida llevaba antes de venir aquí, pero definitivamente esas cosas no se aprenden de un día para otro. Algo en él me llama la atención. Algo en él me dice que es el adecuado. Alguien serio, centrado y con la suficiente inocencia como para no traicionarme ni crear conflictos, pero que no sea un lastre para mí.

Juntos haríamos un buen equipo.

Miro a mi alrededor buscándolo de nuevo pero él ya se ha ido. Reviso las estaciones una por una, y por fin lo veo en la zona de las trampas manipulando un pedazo de cuerda mientras la instructora lo revisa.

—¡Hey! Myle... ¿Verdad? ¿Tienes un minuto?

Él asiente.

—Discúlpeme un momento —dice a la instructora.

—Myle... —digo, una vez que estamos ambos fuera de la estación— ¿Estás ya en una alianza?

—Aún no.

—¿Te gustaría que fuéramos aliados?

—¡Me gustaría mucho!

—¡Perfecto! Soy Spencer, de Wintertown —contesto estrechándole la mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Roenna Agaponi, 18 años<strong>

**Capitol Hill**

* * *

><p>Otra vez me encuentro meditando conmigo misma sobre cual va a ser mi siguiente movimiento. He estado practicando por un rato unas cuantas llaves en defensa personal, pero no quiero que me vean mucho merodeando por ahí. No quiero que me etiqueten, no me beneficia.<p>

También he estado observando a los demás, la información sobre mis rivales es también importante. Me ayudará a trazar un plan en la Arena.

Rivales.

Si tan sólo esa palabra no me ocasionase urticaria... con mucho gusto le abriría un conducto de ventilación en la garganta a algún provinciano que me pusieran delante, después de todo ellos se lo han buscado. Ellos son los que empezaron la revolución que ha causado más dolor de otra cosa a éste país y a miles de familias y gente buena que hasta hace poco vivía en paz.

Y ahora me hacen enfrentarme a mis propios compatriotas, mis propios congéneres. Me da asco. Ninguno de éstos chicos merece morir y aquí estoy, adquiriendo conocimiento para ayudar en éste proceso en el que ellos me han metido contra mi voluntad.

Tiro de la aguja demasiado fuerte y los puntos que ya había dado en la herida abierta de la piel artificial del maniquí se juntan mucho. Una luz roja se enciende arriba a la vez que se oye un pitido procedente del mismo maniquí.

—¡No, Roenna! —exclama la enfermera que viene corriendo hacia mí—. Lo estás haciendo demasiado fuerte, estás lastimando más a Brandon.

—Pues Brandon debería haber tenido más cuidado en primer lugar.

Ella ríe y revisa mis otros apósitos.

—Las tiritas están bien. Las vendas también. Ésta la has apretado demasiado, ten cuidado con eso ya que podría cortar la circulación. Y si usas un poco de ésta hierba llamada "cola de tigre" —dice sacando un frasco con unas hojas secas dentro—... Si las dejas remojadas en agua, puedes usar el tónico como anestésico leve.

—Gracias por la información —digo.

Tras eso me excuso y salgo de la estación de primeros auxilios. Si alguna vez estoy adolorida, confío en que mis patrocinadores me envíen morflina por lo menos.

Por instinto, busco a Roselia con la mirada, la cual en la estación de herbalismo. Ha estado todo el rato ahí. Sé que al presidente Snow no le hubiese gustado verme pensar así, pero necesito quitármela de encima antes de que ella lo haga conmigo.

El día en que llegamos me pilló con la guardia baja. Aceptó la propuesta de Akiva al instante y no me dio más alternativa que aceptar yo también. Si lo hubiera rechazado hubiera desentonado y le habría dado un excelente motivo a Roselia para poner a los otros dos en contra mía. No puede conspirar contra mí ahora mas que en solitario y tendrá que tener un plan muy bueno para deshacerse de mí ella sola, conmigo vigilándola. Sigo estando en una mala situación, pero al menos es mejor que teniendo todo Capitol Hill encima mío. Me entristece que ésto esté pasando. En verdad sería muy adecuado que los cuatro de nosotros estuviésemos juntos, pero tenía que haber salido Roselia cosechada.

Pero ya controlo más la situación, ya no perderé los nervios ni dejaré que mi ira controle mis acciones. Han sido muchos cambios en un corto período de tiempo, lo bueno es que me adapto pronto y no me volverán a ver desprotegida. Y sino, siempre puedo darle golpes a algo, funcionó durante mi largo exilio.

Lo que más me anima, es saber que puedo contar con Eryx. El chico resultó ser todo un enigma, pero tiene la suficiente inteligencia como para haberse dado cuenta de los favoritismos de Akiva. Sí, podré contar con él. Yo siempre premio a los que me guardan lealtad y si él lo hace, tiene mucho más que ganar que que perder conmigo. Así hice con mis avox.

Sigo examinando el gimnasio en busca de mi siguiente lección cuando siento unos ojos clavados en mí.

Al principio lo ignoro, pero después me irrita demasiado y le devuelvo la mirada al hombre. Es un instructor de mediana edad. Lo primero que me llama la atención de él es que va trajeado a diferencia de los demás. Su cabello moreno está perfectamente peinado y engominado y su barba cuidada, nada en él, excepto la insignia de instructor y el hecho de que esté ahí plantado tras una mesa vacía lo hacen ver como uno.

Camino unos metros más, mirándolo de reojo para ver si se trata de una casualidad pero no, vaya donde vaya sigue con sus ojos clavados en mí. Al final, la curiosidad me puede y lo miro de frente, sin disimulos. Él me sonríe, invitándome a acercarme y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa yendo hacia él.

—Roenna —comienza a decir—. Llevo desde hace un rato observándote con la esperanza de que te fijaras en mí. Por fin estás aquí.

Suena un poco pervertido, más con éstos pantaloncitos que dejan mis piernas al descubierto y realzan mi trasero, pero no hago comentarios.

—¿Por qué me observabas?

—Porque algo me dice que eres la indicada para estar aquí en mi estación.

Echo un vistazo al mostrador vacío. No me llego a hacer una idea de la temática de ésta estación. Aunque tal vez detrás tenga algo escondido.

—Soy el instructor de sustancias venenosas.

Veneno... eso me interesa. Es sutil, es discreto y efectivo.

—¿Por qué no estás mostrando lo que tienes para enseñar?

—Fue, Roenna, una de las condiciones que puse para aceptar el trabajo. No iba a enseñar a cualquiera que se me pusiera delante. El exquisito arte de quitar la vida o la salud por medio de sustancias químicas es demasiado delicado como para ponerlo al alcance de cualquier bruto.

Que haya pensado en mí como en alguien idoneo me hace sentir halagada.

—¿Y por qué le dieron el trabajo a alguien tan selectivo, en lugar de dárselo a alguien que enseñe a todos por igual? —pregunto, me gusta saber hasta dónde puedo llegar con la gente. Ponerlos a prueba.

—Porque soy sin lugar a dudas, la persona que más sabe de venenos en todo éste país. He puesto mi conocimiento al servicio de los Vigilantes muchas veces y tambien he asesorado y trabajado para gente influyente. Incluyendo el presidente Coriolanus Snow.

Al oír su nombe, todos mis sentidos se ponen en guardia. Es un encuentro demasiado bueno. Es como si él estuviese ahora mismo allá donde esté guiándome el camino. En mi cabeza, le doy las gracias.

—Enséñame lo que sabes —le pido.

Él sonríe misteriosamente.

—Te podría enseñar por ejemplo... a cómo extraer cianuro de pepitas de manzana.

—¿Hay cianuro en las pepitas de manzana? Qué curioso.

Él abre un cajón tras el mostrador, saca un puñado, toma mi mano delicadamente y las deposita en mi palma abierta.

—La naturaleza es muy sabia. Fue capaz de desarrollar un sistema por el cual, los insectos morirían si trataban de comer una pepita de manzana y matar el germen de su interior, al digerir el cianuro por separado. Sin embargo, no afectaría a animales hervíboros, los cuales ayudan a esparcir la semilla con su excremento, ya que el cianuro se encuentra unido a su propio antídoto formando un compuesto químico llamado... amigdalina.

—Entonces, lo que debo hacer es aislar el cianuro de la amigdalina —digo, observando las pequeñas lágrimas negras diseminadas por mi mano. Tan cotidianas, tan inocentes y a la vez tan embaucadoras.

—Así es. Veo que sigo teniendo buen ojo para escoger a mis discípulos. Mi nombre es Graham Young, y soy el hombre que te llevará a la victoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Andri Ferran, 16 años<strong>

**Serenity Ville**

* * *

><p>—¡Hora del almuerzo! —anuncia Honey, la instructora.<p>

Bajo mis pies, el puente de tablas de madera se agita peligrosamente y aprovecho para hacer como que me voy a caer, dando a la instructora un pequeño susto.

—Estoy bien, tranquila —digo riendo.

Con cuidado, me siento sobre el puente, y doy un salto calculado hasta el suelo.

—¡Eh, eso es trampa!—grita Honey.

—Luego termino Honey, te lo prometo. Ahora me muero de hambre —digo rozando levemente la punta de su nariz con mi dedo—. Volveré.

Ella suelta una risilla y yo le guiño un ojo antes de girarme rumbo a los lavabos.

Cuando estoy en la intimidad de los cubículos, me siento en el inodoro cerrado y saco la mini tableta del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Ya avisaron que estaban terminantemente prohibidos los aparatos electrónicos y que dejáramos en casa todo menos un recuerdo para llevarnos a la Arena, pero con la fiesta de la noche anterior lo olvidé por completo y alguien en el equipo de organización se olvidó de registrarnos. Cuando esa misma noche fui a meterme en cama no podía ni creerme la suerte que había tenido.

Le doy al icono de la cámara y me saco una _selfie_ donde se ve bien mi uniforme. Luego la mando a través del chat que comparto con todos mis amigos y abro el micrófono. No tengo ganas de escribir.

—Viktor, Dave, Bilson. Estoy en el primer día de entrenamiento. Supongo que me vieron ayer por la tele, pasé un poco de frío pero estoy bien. Atala lo pasó peor que yo, aunque estaba tremendísima con eso puesto. Tendríais que ver el uniforme de las chicas, no deja mucho a la imaginación. Faris, mi mentora está también muy buena para tener más de treinta. Ah, e Izzy en persona está mejor que en televisión. Quizá le pida una foto juntos, mientras tanto, aquí adjunto una foto de su trasero que saqué antes disimuladamente. Eso es todo por ahora. Seguiré informando, si no me pillan claro.

Me siento como si fuera un reportero en una misión peligrosa.

Mando el archivo por chat y me vuelvo a guardar la tableta en el bolsillo antes de salir del cubículo rumbo al comedor. Igual me lo quitarán pronto, así que mientras lo tenga voy a divertirme un poco. ¿Qué hay de malo?

Atala ya está en la mesa con una bandeja con comida frente a ella. Cuando paso por su lado, ella da un codazo.

—Te aconsejo que traigas una jarra de agua bien grande.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—La comida lleva chili.

Mi vista se va a las fotografías en la pared y ahí lo entiendo todo. Distrito 5. Por supuesto, a ellos les gusta ponerle chili a todo. Mis padres han estado ahí muchas veces y me lo han contado.

—Sin problema.

Cojo una bandeja mientras leo el menú del día y cuando me he decidido, le pido al cocinero mi orden, mas la jarra de agua y voy a sentarme frente a Atala.

—¿Cómo te ha ido el entrenamiento? —pregunta, echándose una cucharada de comida a la boca como si tal cosa.

—Bastante bien. Veo que no necesitas el agua que traje tanto como pensaste.

—Oh, la pedí por ti. A mí me encanta lo picante.

Eso me hace soltar una carcajada.

—Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien, aunque Faris no apruebe nuestra alianza.

—Bueno pues Faris tendrá que aceptar nuestra decisión y apoyarnos como mentora que es. Creo que está algo prejuiciada contra ti desde que te quedaste mirando su escote el primer día.

—¿Y qué culpa tengo yo? Ella es más alta que yo, su escote me quedaba casi a la altura de los ojos. Y menudo escote...

—Andri... —me regaña-. A partir de ahora tendrás que centrarte. Las cosas se van a poner feas en unos días y lo sabes.

—Eso lo sé. Tranquila. Me tenías que haber visto lanzando cuchillos. Practicar voleibol desarrolló mi puntería así que es prácticamente el arma que mejor se me da. Haremos un buen equipo, ya lo verás. No he tenido la suerte de tener una madre que me entrene pero nos irá bien. Mira mis biceps. ¿Quieres tocar?

Levanto el codo y aprieto el músculo de mi brazo tanto como puedo, ofreciéndole para que apriete. Tengo que demostrarle que estoy a la altura. Ella ríe y se lo piensa un poco antes de hacerlo.

—¿Ves? —digo— Está todo controlado. Verás cuántos patrocinadores vamos a tener, tú ya tienes admiradores y todo.

—Pero por razones equivocadas. Porque mi traje del desfile era demasiado provocador, además creen que yo... um... olvídalo.

—¿Qué creen?

—Nada, cosas mías. Creo que se han hecho una opinión equivocada de mí. Pero supongo que me beneficia, así que está bien.

—Todo sea por regresar —digo.

—Todo sea por regresar —repite ella—. No quiero morir aquí... quiero volver a ver a papá, a mamá, a Vox, a mis amigas. Por eso tengo que esforzarme.

—Yo tampoco quiero morir aquí. Siempre había pensado que me quedaba tanto por vivir, tanta gente que conocer, me gustaría haber encontrado una novia guapa y simpática con la que hacer picnics frente a la chimenea, o dejarle postits en la cafetera o el espejo del baño con mensajes románticos, abrazarla cuando se asuste mientras vemos una película de terror...

Ella ríe otra vez.

—Entiendo lo que dices. A veces yo también me he sentido así.

—Es una pena que no nos hubiésemos conocido antes, te habría pedido salir.

—-¿Eh? Uh, no sé —dice poniéndose tensa—. A mí me encantan las películas de terror, es muy raro que me asusten.

Diablos, es tan linda cuando se pone así. No puedo evitar el intentar ponerla nerviosa.

—Igual creo que hubiéramos hecho buena pareja —digo apoyando mi codo en la mesa, acercándome a ella.

—Iré a por el postre ya. ¿Qué te parece?

—Bien, el postre es mi parte favorita.

—Bien.

Ella me sostiene la mirada por unos segundos, algo sonrojada. Me encanta. Jamás conocí a nadie como ella. Ojalá pudiese capturar éste momento.

—Cierra los ojos —susurro.

—¿Q-qué? Andri ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Confía en mí, cierra los ojos un momento.

Ella levanta una ceja, aún insegura pero me hace caso y cierra los ojos. Rápidamente saco la tableta de mi bolsillo y le saco una foto. Al oír el "click" de la cámara ella los abre de nuevo, y yo no puedo parar de reír.

—¡Deberías haberte visto! —digo enseñándole la foto—. ¡Qué cara!.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? Andri te estás pasando, ya no es gracioso. Bórrala.

Trata de quitarme la tableta pero yo la aparto.

—Sí lo es. Apuesto a que te pensabas que te iba a besar o algo.

Ella se incorpora sobre la mesa con energía para quitarme la tableta.

—No pensaba eso —dice con tono molesto.

Quizá sí que quería el beso de verdad. Las chicas son tan impredecibles, a veces sí significa no y viceversa. Además, qué rayos, podríamos estar muertos la semana que viene a ésta misma hora y yo quiero mi beso. Así que lo tomo. Cuando ella acerca su cara a la mía estirando la mano para agarrar la tableta, la beso.

Inmediatamente me empuja y la tableta cae al suelo. No la busco, sólo espero que no se haya dañado.

—¿Qué? —digo.

Atala se cubre la boca con las manos, pero no contesta.

—Sólo es un beso —prosigo—. He besado a muchas chicas en mi vida y nunca ninguna se lo ha tomado tan en serio. A no ser que... Espera. No me digas que era tu primer beso. Oh, mierda. Lo siento ¿De acuerdo? no lo sabía, me lo podías haber d...

—Fuera de mi mesa —dice con lentitud peligrosa. No hay que ser un genio para saber que esa es una muy mala señal.

—Sólo era una broma, Atala no quería...

—¡FUERA DE MI MESA!

—¿No hay ninguna manera de que podamos arreglar ésto?

Y cuando la veo agarrar la cucharilla, sé que no. Me levanto de la mesa y corro hacia la puerta mientras siento el impacto de la cuchara en mi espalda. Un segundo después, un tenedor pasa girando cerca de mi hombro y se estrella en la pared, casi dándole a otro chico.

La he cagado hasta el fondo. Bueno... al menos Faris estará contenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Emerson Cullay, 16 años<strong>

**Emerald End**

* * *

><p>Se oye un grito, y en cuanto levanto la cabeza para ver de dónde viene, el tenedor pasa volando sobre mí desordenando mi flequillo en el proceso y chocando ruidosamente contra la pared justo detrás de mí.<p>

Ni medio segundo después, el tal Andri pasa por mi lado corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Un rumor de voces se extiende por el comedor, mientras el resto de chicos juntan las cabezas mucho para contarse el chisme con más intimidad. Todos miran hacia la mesa donde Atala Narum está sentada, sobre la cual hay dos bandejas y una jarra de agua volcada. El agua de la misma gotea por el borde de la mesa, formando charcos en el suelo.

—¿¡Qué sucede aquí?! —grita Katniss levantándose de la mesa donde todos los entrenadores están reunidos— ¿¡A qué se debe el alboroto!?

Nadie le contesta pero después de eso, todos se calman un poco. Atala se levanta conmocionada y sale del comedor, Katniss la sigue.

Afino el oído para escuchar lo que dicen las chicas de la mesa de al lado. No las entiendo muy bien pero oigo claramente las palabras "beso" y "robado" cuando la chica de ojos verdes de Sparkly Lane le cuenta lo que ve a la otra desde su posición privilegiada. Por sus gestos parece realmente molesta por la actitud del chico.

Así que eso es lo que ha hecho Andri... qué ingenuo de él. Dicen que las chicas de Serenity Ville tienen fama de facilitas pero eso es algo que se nota a simple vista en la forma de vestir, de hablar y de moverse. Atala claramente no es así y Andri se merece ese escarmiento por no saber ver las señales que ella le enviaba.

Si no lo aprende ahora después de esto es su problema.

Tranquilamente, termino de comer la comida y el postre, helado de vainilla pues el Distrito 5 es un lugar muy caluroso y necesitan refrescarse a menudo. Me gusta la vainilla, y ésta es de buena calidad. Dudo que sea la misma que toman allí pero no me quejo de ello.

Salgo del comedor y voy derecho a la estación de pelea con dagas y cuchillos, la cual está colocada estratégicamente en un lugar donde tengo una visión perfecta de casi todo el gimnasio. Zael Mansen y Andri están en el puesto de cuchillos arrojadizos justo al lado de éste. Los miro practicar de reojo y me doy cuenta que a ninguno de los dos se le da mal, lo cual les resultará de ayuda. Las armas a distancia son lo que más escasea en éste lugar.

Cain, el voluntario está junto a las espadas conversando con la chica de su misma área, es obvio que se han aliado y están observando a los demás, como buscando a alguien más. Cuando la chica hace contacto visual conmigo, yo le sonrío. Se ven competentes, no me vendría mal una alianza así. Sería en teoría el eslabón más débil pero puedo aparentar más conocimiento y autoconfianza por medio de mi lenguaje corporal. Incluso podría hacerme de rogar un poco si llegasen a preguntarme. Como que no estoy desesperado por unirme a ellos y me lo quiero pensar un poco más.

April entra a la estación y comienza a revisar las armas. Por la forma en que examina las hojas de cada navaja, deduzco que entiende del tema. Luego se da cuenta de que ha captado mi atención y se muda a otro sitio disimuladamente, lo cual no escapa a mi detección tampoco. No quiere ser observada. No quiere mostrar lo que sabe y eso es prácticamente como si ya me lo hubiera mostrado, pues lo acabo de deducir.

Finalmente llega Atala. Por su forma de andar, dando grandes pasos y movimientos bruscos, se nota a leguas que aún está enfadada. Katniss la observa desde afuera preocupada, quizá se han hecho amigas. Ésta chica sabe a quien arrimarse. Me intriga. Es obvio que se está conteniendo y hasta es posible que el numerito de antes fuera una actuación para dar una imagen de chica emocional. Es la hija de la antigua entrenadora en jefe, yo en su lugar haría lo mismo.

Atala agarra una daga al azar y la clava con violencia y furia en la frente del maniquí, luego en el pecho repetidas veces hasta que el cansancio la obligan a parar y tomar aliento. Al sentir mi mirada, tiene la misma reacción que April, mirarme de reojo con cara de pocos amigos.

—Es un idiota —digo.

Ella no contesta. Acuchilla al muñeco aún más fuerte y unas diminutas plumas blancas escapan por las roturas y revolotean en el aire.

—¿Mejor? —pregunto, intentando hacer conversación—. A veces la única solución es desahogarse. Sacar toda la rabia contenida.

—Odio esto —contesta llevándose la mano a los labios. Sus ojos se ven vidriosos, pero se mantiene fuerte—. No es sólo lo de antes, es... todo.

—No dejes que te afecte. Es injusto y frustrante, pero uno piensa mejor si se mantiene frío. No es como si enfadarse fuese a cambiar las cosas, no sucedió así por setenta y cinco años.

—No creas que no lo sé ya.

—Cuando todo se pase podrías hablar con tu compañero, hacer las paces y explicarle lo que no te gusta de su comportamiento.

Tengo que saber si piensa seguir con él sin que sea demasiado obvio.

—¡Oh no! —contesta, recuperado su carácter de repente—. Eso sí que no. Cuando yo digo una cosa la mantengo. Andri tendrá que buscarse a alguien más, hay una cantidad de inmadurez que estoy dispuesta a soportar y la suya supera ese límite.

Andri sigue lanzando cuchillos a los blancos móviles, disimuladamente interesado en nuestra conversación.

—Es comprensible —respondo—. Tienes derecho a enfadarte, lo que hizo está mal.

Tiene todo el sentido del mundo que sea así. En éstos momentos, Atala podría tener de aliado a cualquiera en ésta sala. No tiene por qué conformarse con Andri cuando le van a llover ofertas. Parece que sí necesitaré un poco de ayuda de Soul después de todo. Al menos para que realice por mí la petición formal a su mentora. Queda más elegante y profesional.

—Sí quieres... puedes aliarte conmigo. Yo también estoy solo de momento —prosigo—. No quiero irme con cualquiera. Es tan difícil hacer decisiones... nunca se llega a conocer a alguien del todo en un par de días.

Atala asiente.

—Eso es otra de las cosas que me molestan. Demasiada presión.

—Demasiada competición. Bueno... será mejor que vaya a hacer algo. Creo que iré a jugar con las espadas un rato.

—¿Es esa el arma que escogiste?

—En verdad, elegí las trampas. Pero la instructora de trampas dijo que ya era un experto y que mejor probaba otra cosa —digo.

No se me dieron mal las trampas, no soy ni de lejos un experto, pero ella no sabe eso.

—Qué bien. Bueno pues mucha suerte ehhh...

—Emerson.

—Emerson —repite ella—. Gracias por animarme. Me siento mejor ahora.

—No hay de qué —respondo—. Yo en verdad me siento un poco más triste.

—¿Por qué es eso? —dice confundida.

—Porque no es justo que estés aquí. Alguien como tú no debería estar en los Juegos del hambre —digo dándome la vuelta.

Y lo peor es que es verdad. Es una chica encantadora... y pensar que va a morir, o peor aún que podría ser yo quien le de el toque de gracia que la haga exhalar su último suspiro hace que se me rompa el alma en mil pedazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hadrian Cloak, 17 años<strong>

**Carnation Crest**

* * *

><p>La estación de los libros parece estar hecha a mi medida. Ubicada en uno de los extremos de la sala, ha sido según el bibliotecario una de las menos concurridas, para su desgracia.<p>

Yo en cambio aprecio eso. Estuve prácticamente solo desde que vine de la piscina exceptuando algún curioso hasta que hace como media hora, la chica del cabello bicolor se ha sentado enfrente de mí, leyendo unos apuntes sobre consejos para conservar el calor corporal que ya he revisado.

Hay cosas interesantes aquí, incluso cosas que podría haber aprendido en cualquier otra estación, solo que ésta vez soy mi propio instructor. Tengo toda la información que necesito aquí en éstas páginas y tengo tiempo para los conocimientos prácticos en los dos días siguientes. Este lugar es una mina de oro.

Dejo a un lado los apuntes sobre anatomía y puntos vitales y voy por otra cosa. La deformación profesional de estudiante me insta a subrayar y resaltar cosas, pero los apuntes son públicos y no quiero ponerle a otro las cosas en bandeja.

—¡Hey, Hadrian!

La voz de Eris hace que me gire. Ella pasa de largo en compañía de otra chica cuya área olvidé. Cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran me saluda sonriendo y agitando mucho la mano y yo le devuelvo brevemente el saludo, asintiendo.

Me alegra de verdad que ella haya encontrado a alguien ya. No creo que una alianza sea algo para mí. Soy consciente de que eso me deja en desventaja, pero no me visualizo socializando. La simple idea de ello me drena toda la energía, siempre lo ha hecho pero ahora que me siento obligado a ello es peor aún. Tampoco creo que nadie pregunte por mí, he mantenido un perfil discreto y pienso continuar así, intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

En mi mano hay un libro. He debido cogerlo automáticamente de la estantería mientras estaba distraído saludando a Eris. _"Historia de Endimión"_, pone en la portada de cartón duro negro en letras doradas. Debajo hay dibujadas una media Luna, un par de estrellas y Endimión, también en tinta dorada. El tomo se ve viejo. Sus páginas están amarillentas y tiene ese color característico de los libros antiguos.

Qué curioso. ¿En qué nos podría beneficiar éste libro a los tributos? ¿Acaso tendrá que ver con la Arena? ¿Podría ser una réplica de la base del satélite? ¿Y las clases de natación, qué significan entonces?

Quizá le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas...

La chica se levanta de repente, como si el libro hubiera llamado mucho su atención. Encuentro la situación un poco incómoda pero no le digo nada. Al mirarnos, apartamos la vista a la vez.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto. Quizá ella tenga otra teoría sobre él.

—Ese libro... ¿P-puedo verlo?

Se lo paso y ella lo mira atentamente. Me gustaría saber lo que está pensando, por qué actúa como si estuviese tratando de encontrar un mensaje secreto.

—Anillo de luz... —murmura, o al menos eso es lo que entiendo, aunque no tenga mucho sentido.

—¿Perdón? —digo.

—¡Nada! —dice poniéndose nerviosa de repente. Inmediatamente se gira y se va, llevándose el libro.

—¡Shhhhh! —dice el bibliotecario, frunciendo el ceño.

Como si estuviéramos en una biblioteca de verdad, no se puede decir que sea un lugar precisamente silencioso. No nos libramos del ruido de choque de metales, voces, y otras distracciones.

Trato de ver a donde ha ido la chica pero no consigo localizarla. Es extraña, pero no se ve mala persona, al menos no lo aparenta. E inmediatamente lo recuerdo; Felicia tampoco lo aparentaba. Era simpática y dulce conmigo, y todo ese tiempo se estuvo riendo de mí. Usando mis sentimientos hacia ella para diversión de sus amigos y de sí misma. No tengo pruebas de que esta chica no vaya a hacerme lo mismo. Si la gente tiende a ser egoísta en un entorno normal, en los Juegos del Hambre eso se magnifica exponencialmente.

La chica vuelve unos minutos más tarde, mientras yo estoy leyendo un libro titulado _"Orientación noctura: Lo que los astros nos dicen"_ bastante interesante; y en lugar de seguir con su lectura se me queda ahí mirando.

—P-pu —balbucea.

Creo que está tratando de hacer conversación.

—¿P-puedo preguntarte algo?

_"En verdad ya lo has hecho"_ pienso, pero al mirarla, siento como que se está esforzando por hablarme. Como si le estuviese costando tomar la iniciativa. La superación personal es algo que valoro, así que decido escucharla.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Te gustaría aliarte con nosotras? —dice poniéndose tensa mientras espera mi respuesta.

Esto si que no me lo esperaba, y de repente me encuentro buscando las palabras apropiadas, pero nada sale de mi boca. ¿Qué ha visto ésta chica en mí?

—Por favor —agrega.

—¿Quién más está en la alianza?

—Somos yo y Francine de momento, es esa chica de ahí.

Ella señala a la chica de pelo verdeazulado que está practicando con una alabarda donde las simulaciones.

—¿Por qué me quieren a mí?

Ella se sonroja y mira al suelo.

—Necesitamos a uno más —casi susurra.

Eso no contesta a mi pregunta, y el hecho de que no le vea sentido lo hace ver más sospechoso.

—¿Y por qué yo precisamente? —Inquiero, replanteando mi pregunta anterior.

Lo más lógico es que hayan descartado ya a todos los demás y hayan venido a mí como último recurso. A éstas alturas debo ser el único que está solo.

—Es... es una corazonada.

—¿Y eso es todo? ¿Y la otra chica no deberías consultarla para algo así?

—Ella estará bien, está de acuerdo que necesitamos alguien más.

Aún todo me parece extraño. Uno no debería fiarse de corazonadas, debería fiarse de hechos objetivos. No sé si un aliado que piensa así es lo que me conviene.

_"¿En serio creías que ella quería salir con alguien como tú? No jugarías en su liga ni en mil años."_ La frase revive en mi cabeza, las risas que la siguieron también, tan frescas como si las hubiera oído esta misma mañana mientras siento como la vieja cicatriz se abre de nuevo, y duele.

—Lo siento —digo, como eufemismo de un no—. Creo que estaré mejor solo.

—¡Por favor!

—Ahora déjame en paz. Necesito aprovechar el tiempo tanto como pueda.

Abro el libro sobre orientación y comienzo a leer, pero ella no se va. Me molesta que esté ahí sabiendo que está pendiente de mí, es como si ella estuviera estudiando mis movimientos.

Miss Trigger se va a enojar más de lo que ya está. Anoche discutimos, y aún cuando quedó claro que yo iba a permanecer solo en contra de sus deseos, Eris me defendió, diciendo que era mi decisión y debía respetarse. Nuestra mentora está obsesionada con llevar a la victoria a uno de los dos, casi diría que es un asunto personal y tras la discusión, comenzó a enumerar las razones por las que ir por libre es una mala idea. Ella ha visto muchas ediciones desde la sala de control y sabe lo que dice. Por otro lado, recuerdo las ventajas. Más autonomía, más libertad, menos sufrimiento. Y aunque las razones que Miss Trigger me dio son válidas, pensaba no buscar alianza. Principalmente porque nunca me imaginé en la situación de que alguien me pidiera.

Pero ha ocurrido. Y para eso no estaba preparado. No estoy acostumbrado a recibir atención de este modo, mucho menos que cuenten conmigo para algo.

—Pensaré lo de la alianza—digo aún algo indeciso—. Quiero conocer a la otra chica primero. Te daré una respuesta definitiva mañana, una alianza es una cosa muy seria que no se debe tomar a la ligera.

Ella sonríe, como si ya le hubiese dicho que sí y entonces se fija en mi cuello.

—Fantasía —murmura.

E imagino que la palabra sobresale por encima del cuello de mi uniforme. Sueños, ambición, deseo, aspiración, voluntad, anhelos, fantasía. Son las palabras que llevo tatuadas alrededor de mi cuello una junto a otra, formando un collar.

—¿Me lo enseñas? —pregunta ella.

Para su decepción, sacudo la cabeza. Eso está a otro nivel de intimidad, y no creo estar preparado para ello. Quizá no lo esté nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Cain Delfos, 17 años<strong>

**Peace Road**

* * *

><p>La lucha contra uno de los ayudantes se prolonga ya por casi diez minutos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba una espada y me preocupaba estar algo oxidado en su manejo, pero en menos de media hora recuperé toda la soltura que solía tener.<p>

No me preocupa que me vean los demás, ya deben de haber atado cabos por sí mismos. Valoro más el beneficio que me puede traer el entrenar que guardar un secreto que los demás ya deben haber deducido.

De todos modos, si todo marcha según mis planes ni siquiera tendremos que ir a la Arena. Si todos colaboramos, podremos conseguir lo que los vencedores no consiguieron durante el vasallaje. Cancelar los Juegos del hambre.

Examino el gimnasio buscando a Pliam, mientras finjo estar distraído. Cuando mi oponente aprovecha para tomar la iniciativa, yo lo sorprendo por el flanco izquierdo, desarmándolo.

—Acabas de caer en el truco más viejo.

Él se lo toma a bien. Nos conocemos un poco y hay confianza.

—Deberías estar tu aquí enseñando y no al revés, chico listo.

—Cuando quieras, prometo no quejarme.

Le tiro la espada, de nombre _"Fatalidad"_ y él la agarra al vuelo. Con un breve saludo me despido y voy a reunirme con Pliam.

Ella misma se ha ofrecido a exponer nuestra idea al resto los chicos. Con su carrera en derecho, es una auténtica maga de la retórica. Si hay alguien capaz de convencer al más escéptico, esa es ella. Igualmente confío en que la gente colabore, es por el bien de todos.

—Cain.

—Plia—. La saludo, usando su apodo.

—Acabo de hablar con Romulus y Melody, les ha gustado mucho la idea y están dispuestos a unirse al plan junto con Jelly.

—Prefecto. Jelly podría tener un gran impacto en los acontecimientos. ¿Has hablado con los chicos de Capitol Hill?

—Con Akiva, su líder. Está dispuesto a colaborar pero ha dejado claro que en caso de que el plan fracase, todo acaba en la Arena.

—Me parece lógico. Nosotros también nos vamos a atener a eso.

—¿Has decidido ya sobre el tercer miembro por cierto?

—Tengo a varios en la mira. Veamos qué te parecen.

Plia tiene buen ojo para juzgar a las personas en una primera impresión, confío en su criterio.

—Emerson parece interesado, ha estado haciéndose notar.

—No me interesa Emerson —digo—. Estoy buscando a alguien con experiencia en armas a distancia.

—Igual, él no me da buena vibra. Así que estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿Cuáles son tus opciones?

—Eris Shadows, Ethan Snider, Andri Ferran y Zael Mansen. Todos ellos han estado concentrándose en armas a distancia y todos ellos tienen diferentes pros y contras.

—Eris me cae bien —dice Plia.

—Qué milagro —bromeo—. Eris maneja un arco. Ha estado durante un rato practicando su tiro pero no se ha hecho notar mucho. Tal vez le pasó como a mí, que llevaba tiempo sin practicar y quería asegurarse de que su técnica no se había oxidado. Por otra parte...

Busco a Eris con la mirada. Está agazapada bajo la ventana del comedor, que está ahora cerrado. La acompaña Mair Rainder. El por qué no están entrenando me da curiosidad.

—¿Qué hacen?

Eris suelta una carcajada que se oye desde aquí y ambas chicas echan un vistazo furtivo por el ventanal antes de volver a agacharse.

—Parece que se lo están pasando bien. Eris parece estar ya con alguien, así que supongo que ambas vienen en el pack. Cuatro personas no es lo ideal pero tampoco es un gran inconveniente. ¿Qué dices?

—Tres es lo ideal, además me preocupa la falta de sigilo de ellas dos... sigamos analizando. Ethan Snider.

—Él ha elegido una ballesta. Las ballestas son más fáciles de manejar que los arcos, no dependen tanto de la puntería, y pueden perforar superficies que un arco no podría. También son lentas y se tardan mucho en cargar. ¿Qué te parece él?

—Me inquieta. Algo en él me inquieta, pero no me desagrada... lo he visto con Izzy varias veces.

—Oh, Izzy sería una gran ayuda, sin duda tendrá muchos patrocinios y es buena con su arma, ha estado aquí antes. ¿Le has hablado del plan a ella?

—Aún no. Nunca he hablado con una celebridad, no se cual es el protocolo.

—No creo que exista un protocolo, sólo... háblale con naturalidad, como si fuera cualquier otra persona, seguro que ella lo aprecia.

No estoy muy familiarizado con Izzy porque no suelo ir al cine, pero su fama y contactos serían muy valiosos para nuestra causa.

—Intentaré no ponerme nerviosa.

—¿Qué hay de Andri? Es bueno con los cuchillos y su cuerpo está tonificado por lo que también parece fuerte.

—Andri es muy indisciplinado. No me gusta.

—Sí, eso le resta puntos. No puedo parar de pensar en el numerito de antes. Sólo es un poco inmaduro, lo más seguro es que sea un chico acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, pero he tratado con gente peor, mucho peor y he tenido que dirigir gente más descarada y rebelde que él, a su lado Andri es un pastelito.

Plia ríe por lo del pastelito.

—Creo en las segundas oportunidades, pero...

-Podríamos dejarle las cosas bien claras, o se comporta o se va por donde vino. Y sobre todo, nada de flirtear contigo.

—No. Eso es tarjeta roja. Vaya si lo es.

Ahora soy yo el que ríe por lo de la tarjeta roja.

—En cuanto a Zael Mansen... él es todo lo contrario. Es introvertido y se ve dócil, no nos daría problemas en ese aspecto, y su padre es un hombre poderoso aunque tiene fama de tacaño.

—Ese chico me entristece... siento como que le tomaría demasiado cariño, como que sentiría el deber de protegerlo... y soy consciente de que no me puedo permitir eso.

—Entiendo lo que dices. Pobre chico. La cuestión es ¿Será capaz de defenderse llegado el momento o dependerá de nosotros en gran medida?

Eso no me deja mi conciencia tranquila, incluso desde antes de la cosecha es algo que me quitaba el sueño por las noches. Mi deber como cadete del ejército de Panem es defender y servir a los ciudadanos del país. ¿En qué posición me deja tener que denegar mi ayuda a quien más lo necesita?

Pero no tenía elección, en cuanto el entrenamiento comenzó, supe que había tomado la decisión correcta. Plia no traga a Abel, y aún no me ha dado una razón más allá del hecho de que le da escalofríos. Me pregunto si ha pasado algo entre ellos y no quiere decírmelo.

Al imaginar a Abel aquí, lo visualizo desorientado, asustado, y sin Plia al lado no creo que hubiese durado mucho.

—Consultemos hoy a Panzer. Pronto no lo tendremos al lado para poder tomar decisiones.

—Sí, también creo que debemos empezar a tratar de valernos sin él, pero a la vez me gustaría saber lo que tiene que decir al respecto.

—Tres cabezas piensan mejor que dos.

—Totalmente —digo.

Y de nuevo, siento el impulso de preguntarle algo a lo que llevo dándole vueltas desde hace dos días.

—Plia... —prosigo— ¿Tiene Abel algo que ver con la visita que le hizo mi padre al tuyo?

Ella arruga el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Es una corazonada. Como las que tú tienes. ¿No me darás una pista?

—Es algo confidencial.

—Lo entiendo. Pero a ti tampoco te gustaría que yo te ocultase a ti algo de tu familia. ¿Verdad?

—...sí, lo fue —dice después de una pausa—. No... esto no es ético. Lo siento Cain, no creo que deba contarte.

—No lo sientas. Gracias por responder a mi pregunta.

Y cuando nos despedimos para reanudar nuestro entrenamiento, siendo un nudo en la garganta. Quizá no debía haber preguntado. Quería asegurarme a mí mismo que la respuesta era un no y no ha sido así.

Pero no. No debería estar pensando así. Seguro que no fue nada. Un trámite estúpido para alguna cosa sin importancia. Algo tan insignificante que no mereciera la pena mencionármelo.

Papá no me dejaría al margen de algo serio. Y Plia es demasiado profesional para darme detalles.

Eso es todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mair Rainder, 17 años<strong>

**Sparkly Lane**

* * *

><p>—¿Ves algo? —susurra Eris.<p>

Yo apoyo una mano en el cristal frente a mis ojos para detener la luz y trato de mirar hacia adentro. El comedor está en penumbra y me cuesta distinguir las formas, pero pronto los veo. Están ambos ahí de pie parados enmedio de la sala uno junto al otro. De repente, Katniss rompe a llorar y Peeta la abraza.

—¡Se están abrazando! —digo.

—¿A ver? —Eris estira el cuello y echa un vistazo al interior— ¡Oh dios, es cierto!

La prueba de que lo ha dicho demasiado alto llega cuando ambos giran la cabeza en nuestra dirección. Instintivamente, doy un tirón de su ropa hacia abajo antes de agacharme.

—Creo que nos han visto —susurro.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? A ver, asómate a ver que pasa ahí dentro.

—¿Yo? Asómate tú. ¿No dices que tu hermana los conoce?

—Exacto. Mi hermana, no yo. Ella estaba en el Distrito 13 dirigiendo las propos y yo estaba aquí. Nunca hablé con ellos.

—Podrías haberle pedido que te los presentara.

—¿Crees que no lo hice ya?

En ese momento la puerta se abre y Katniss y Peeta salen del comedor. Nos dedican una mirada confusa pero no dicen nada. Tan sólo se dirigen al ascensor y suben a él. Ambas nos quedamos ahí algo avergonzadas siguiéndolos con la mirada hasta que las puertas se cierran.

Ahí es cuando Eris me mira y ambas comenzamos a reír a carcajadas. Reímos tanto que me empieza a doler el estómago y lloran los ojos algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba. Creo que ya casi me había olvidado de lo que era reír.

—Y aquí estamos, riéndonos como niñas de primaria tiradas en el suelo... —digo cuando por fin consigo calmarme.

—Reírse es sano —contesta Eris—. Nos mantendrá optimistas y motivadas.

Ella se levanta y me ayuda a incorporarme.

—Cierto. Hay que aprovechar éstos momentos mientras los haya.

—¿Has decidido ya el arma en la que vas a centrarte?

—Ha sido difícil —respondo—. Pero creo que me decanto por el látigo. Antes iba a clases de gimnasia rítmica, practiqué mucho con aquellas cintas, ya sabes... Lo encuentro parecido.

—Creo que es una buena arma. Es inusual... algunos chicos del Distrito 10 sabían usarla. He estado viendo vídeos con mi hermano pequeño. La idea era que ganara conocimientos en caso de que lo cosecharan, no lo hicieron por suerte, pero me han servido a mí ahora.

—¿Qué edad tiene tu hermano? —pregunto.

La comprendo perfectamente. Al menos yo me siento protectora con los más pequeños, puede que tener a Johann haya influido en ello.

-Catorce. Se llama Crius.

Uno más que Lamyel... me preocupa que él haya rechazado la alianza que le propuse, ir solo es peligroso. Sé que no debería involucrarme pero no puedo evitar hacerlo. Incluso me alegré cuando vi que tanto Jelly como Myle habían encontrado a alguien y aún ni nos han presentado.

—Es afortunado de tener una hermana como tú.

—Haría lo que fuera por él. ¿Vamos a hacer unas hogueras? —dice, quitándose la pulsera de la muñeca izquierda y colocándosela en la derecha.

Lo ha hecho varias veces a lo largo del día. Aún no comprendo por qué lo hace pero tampoco le he preguntado.

—De acuerdo. Veamos qué nos pueden enseñar ahí.

Eris me pasa el brazo por los hombros y juntas nos vamos hasta el puesto de hogueras. Unos minutos después yo estoy frotando el palito entre mis manos y ella está tratando de encender una chispa en un puñado de hojarasca usando dos piedras.

Más a mi derecha, está Zael Mansen, también me he fijado en él y me he dado cuenta de que está solo. Comió solo y no lo vi hablar con nadie en todo el día.

Enciendo mi fuego y mientras el instructor me ayuda a apagarlo y me da consejos para no dejar rastros, miro a Zael con el rabillo del ojo. El instructor me pide que lo intente de nuevo, me da madera nueva y comienzo a frotar. A él parece costarle más, pero finalmente lo consigue.

—¡Bien hecho! —digo.

Él se voltea, extrañado por el hecho de tener audiencia.

—Gracias.

El instructor vuelve y pide a Zael que repita el proceso hasta que le salga bien mientras yo no me pierdo detalle, dividiendo mi atención entre mis propios asuntos y lo que el chico hace.

De nuevo siento la tentación de invitarlo a la alianza. Tres personas es un buen número. Los chicos de Capitol Hill serán cuatro y se ven temibles. Vamos a necesitar una buena estrategia si nada más estamos Eris y yo y tenemos que enfrentarnos a ellos.

—Oye. ¿Estás en una alianza?

El chico me mira y niega con la cabeza, y justo cuando voy a consultarlo con Eris, la voz de Katniss nos interrumpe, diciendo que el entrenamiento para los que no asistimos a clases de natación ha terminado y debemos volver a nuestros apartamentos.

—Estoy hecha polvo —dice Eris apoyándose en mi hombro—. Ha sido un día agotador.

—Yo también, voy a meterme en ese jacuzzi tan estupendo que nos han dejado en nuestro baño particular y no voy a salir hasta que mis dedos parezcan pasas.

—Suena como un buen plan —dice, y entre risas nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor.

Es mientras estamos esperando que se abra cuando recuerdo el asunto de Zael. Echo una mirada sobre mi hombro y lo veo practicando su hoguera, lo que significa que asistió a clases de natación. Tendrá que ser mañana, pues Eris casi me arrastra al ascensor cuando las puertas se abren.

—He estado pensando... —digo—. Quizá sería buena idea reclutar a alguien más. ¿Qué te parece?

—Sí... ¿Por qué no? De hecho, yo también iba a proponerte lo mis-

—Yo quiero entrar.

Ambas miramos al origen de la voz. La compañera de Zael, April Täter está ahí apoyada en la pared de brazos cruzados. No me había fijado en ella por estar con la cabeza en otra parte, pero ahí está, a pesar de que si no me equivoco ella aún tenía una hora más por delante.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto, tomada por sorpresa.

—Dije que quiero unirme a ustedes. ¿No acaban de decir que buscan a alguien más?

—Así es pero no así tan de repente. ¿Cómo sabemos que eres de fiar?

—No se puede saber eso de absolutamente nadie con sólo conocerlo un par de días de todos modos.

—¿Y te quieres unir a nosotras así sin más?

—¿Qué tiene de malo eso? —interviene Eris—. La vida no se puede planear ni predecir.

—No así sin más, ya me había fijado en ustedes dos, que por otra parte, es difícil no hacerlo. Tampoco me juntaría con cualquiera de hecho, pensaba ir sola. Y así es como iré si no me admiten. Sin rencores a parte del hecho de que seremos rivales.

Eris me mira.

—A mí me parece bien. ¿No querías reclutar a alguien más?

—Sí pero...

No la tenía a ella en mente sino a Zael.

—¿Podemos pensarlo un poco más? —prosigo.

—Claro, tienen hasta que lleguemos a mi planta para pensarlo.

Es poco pero no vale la pena perder el tiempo protestando.

—Invitémosla, me gusta su estilo —dice Eris—. Haríamos un buen equipo.

Llegamos a la planta de April y ella se coloca en medio de las compuertas para evitar que se cierren, esperando mi respuesta.

—No le busques cinco pies al gato. Rosita tiene razón cuando dijo que la vida no se puede planear. No es como si fuera nuestra decisión venir aquí. Yo tenía mis planes y proyectos de vida y estoy segura que ustedes también los tenían. Sin embargo aquí estamos, entrenando para los Juegos del hambre en bragas.

Dice la última palabra con cierto desdén mientras estira el elástico de la escasa pernera y lo suena suelta de golpe provocando un chasquido. En ese momento decido que me cae bien. Lo del pantalón fue inadmisible.

—¿Votos a favor de invitar a April? —pregunta Eris.

Las tres levantamos la mano al unísono.

—¿Votos en contra? —bromeo yo.

Eris da una vuelta sobre sí misma, inspeccionando el ascensor en busca de alguien imaginario que estuviese ahí levantando la mano.

—No hay más que hablar entonces, April. Bienvenida a la alianza.

* * *

><p><strong>Isamere "Izzy" Gates, 18 años<strong>

**Star Valley**

* * *

><p>—Atención tributos, la hora ha llegado. Todos los que no asistieron a clara clases de natación, dejen inmediatamente lo que estén haciendo y diríjanse a sus correspondientes apartamentos. Nos vemos mañana a la hora acordada.<p>

En cuanto Katniss termina de hablar, dejo el sable de nuevo en el anaquel y estiro las piernas y los brazos, moviendo el hombro izquierdo en círculos para evitar que se entumezca.

—¿Cómo lo he hecho? —pregunto a la instructora.

—Lo has hecho todo perfectamente bien Izzy. Ha sido un placer tenerte aquí. ¿Volverás mañana?

—Mañana tenía planeado hacer otras cosas —ella hace un puchero—... pero me pasaré un ratito para saludar. Lo prometo.

—Gracias, muchas gracias.

—No es nada. Me voy antes de que Katniss piense que intento hacer trampa. ¿Dónde está Ethan?

Digo eso último para mí misma, mientras examino el gimnasio en busca de mi aliado, el cual encuentro junto al ascensor.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? ¿Pensabas que te podías deshacer de mí? —bromeo cuando me acerco a él.

—Podría haberme montado la otra vez. Estaba esperando a que terminaras de hablar con tus fans. Creo que somos los últimos.

Pasamos al ascensor.

—Sí, tengo muchos de esos. Los colecciono en verdad.

—Con todas las interrupciones que has sufrido hoy deberían haberte dejado esa hora extra como tiempo de descuento.

—¡Desde luego! Pero mirándolo por el otro lado, tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo, tal vez dos.

Ethan ríe.

—No sabía que Señorita Superestrella era tan glotona.

—Señorita Superestrella podría ganarte en un concurso de eructos sin despeinarse.

Las puertas se abren justo cuando comienzo a decir la frase y al otro lado, Belladona me escucha.

—Hola Izzy —dice, con un tono y una mirada cargadas de reproche—. Hola Ethan. ¿Qué tal les fue?

—No estuvo mal. Practiqué mucho con la ballesta, voy a dedicarle estos dos días, y el tercero para todo lo demás.

—Yo practique con el sable todo el día —digo mientras pasamos al salón y me acomodo en un sofá—. Quería probar otras cosas también, pero no pude despegarme de ahí. Ya tendré tiempo mañana. ¿Es esa mi voz?

Reparo en la televisión encendida por primera vez, para ver una escena de _"Sniper"_.

_"¿Últimas palabras?"_ Dice el Agente de la Paz apuntándo a la chica con la pistola a bocajarro.

_"Púdrete, púdranse todos"._ Contesta la actriz que coprotagonizó la película conmigo.

Entonces la cámara cambia, enfocándome a mí con el rifle apuntando a la nuca del tipo. Un actor muy simpático, fue un gusto trabajar con él. Se transformaba completamente para su papel de Agente de la Paz despiadado. El puntero verde se para justo enmedio y... Bella apaga el televisor.

—Acabas de cortarlo en la mejor parte —me quejo.

—Lo sé, pero tenemos que centrarnos. Han decidido que ya que has sido cosehada, lo mejor sería hacer una maratón de películas tuyas. Como sea, nos interesan más otras cosas. Izzy... asegúrame que mañana te vas a despegar de las armas.

—Te lo aseguro.

Espero... en cuanto comencé a aprender cómo utilizar el arma y a practicar lo aprendido, sentí como que era adictivo, incluso divertido. A su lado el resto de estaciones parecían aburridas. Sé que necesito de ellas tanto como el arma, pero no me motivan tanto. Igual aún hay tiempo, no es como si hubiera estado haciendo algo improductivo.

—Ya veo —dice Bella—. Mañana quiero que te centres en supervivencia y conocimientos. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí señora —contesto haciendo el saludo militar.

—Ethan, vigílala por mí.

—Eh... me estás dejando como si fuera una irresponsable delante de Ethan. No la escuches Ethan, está exagerando.

—No pasa nada, estoy más que seguro que Izzy sabe cuidarse sola —dice él.

—Exacto. Te preocupas demasiado Bella.

—Sabes que lo hago. Todos estamos preocupados Isamere. Me alegra al menos que hayan decidido aliarse así como sugerí. Eso me deja más tranquila —dice levantándose y yendo hacia el armario donde está el licor, probablemente para prepararse un Margarita, su ritual diario.

—Es algo que ya habíamos pensado nosotros, no te atribuyas todo el mérito —bromeo—. ¿No es así Ethan?

Me gusta tener a Belladona aquí, pero a veces siento como que me controla demasiado. Prefiero pensar que fuimos nosotros quienes sentamos la base de la alianza antes de que ella lo propusiera. En la Arena ella no estará ahí para dármelo todo masticado.

—Ciertamente, yo ya me había fijado en Izzy. Ella no es como yo pensaba que sería. Me dio una grata sorpresa.

—Oh... ¿Y cómo pensabas que era? —digo intrigada—. A saber qué imagen tenías de mí.

—Bueno, al principio pensé que serías más... diva insufrible. Pero luego te fui conociendo mejor y vi que me había equivocado de principio a fin.

Sus palabras hacen que me ría.

—Diva insufrible... la gente siempre me juzga, pero es bueno que hayas cambiado de opinión. Sino estarías en problemas.

—¿En serio? —pregunta sonriendo.

—Claro que no, sólo te estoy tomando el pelo.

Digo esas palabras acompañadas de una palmada en su hombro.

Lo siguiente que pasa jamás me lo habría esperado. En cuanto mi mano roza su hombro, Ethan agarra mi muñeca y separa mi mano del mismo. Al voltearse, lo miro a los ojos y su mirada fulminante me alarma. Me pilla tan de sorpresa que no reacciono hasta pasados unos segundos, cuando él me suelta y gira la cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

—¡Eh! —exclamo, pidiendo explicaciones— ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

—Nada —contesta secamente.

—¿Cómo que nada? Mira lo que hiciste.

Pongo mi muñeca enrojecida delante de sus ojos y él mira hacia abajo.

—¿No me vas a decir al menos por qué reaccionaste así? —espero su respuesta pero al no obtenerla me giro hacia el lado contrario y me cruzo de brazos—. Bien.

Y es en ese instante cuando me llega la revelación. Si esto fuera una escena de la serie, Baylie no le hablaría a su interlocutor en una semana. Baylie es orgullosa y un poco inmadura, no puedo ser ella... aunque ella sea parte de mí. Yo la controlo y no al revés. De algún modo, esforzarme por interpretar a alguien con ciertos defectos me ayuda a identificarlos y no sólo eso...

Leer los manuscritos hace que me de cuenta de algunas cosas, y si esto hubiera sido la escena de una película, su forma de reaccionar habría tenido una razón.

Algo relacionado con un pasado tortuoso. Un trauma que ha revivido de repente y cuyo detonante ha sido la palmada en el hombro. Me siento como un detective privado. Nunca he interpretado a uno, sería divertido. Siento ese cosquilleo en la nuca que conozco bien. Siempre me pasa cuando descubro un desafío ante mí y ahora mismo en lo único que puedo pensar es que quiero llegar hasta el final de esto, pero me contengo. Lo más seguro es que Ethan no esté preparado para un interrogatorio. Insistir puede hacer que se cierre más, así es como pasa en el cine y esa gente está muy bien documentada.

—Oye, lo siento. No debí tomarme tantas libertades —me disculpo, para suavizar las cosas de nuevo.

—No tienes nada de lo que disculparte. Soy yo el que te debe una disculpa. Siento de veras lo que ha pasado, no... no se qué me pasó. ¿Tu muñeca está bien?

Me muero por preguntarle algo y otra vez me contengo.

—Está perfecta no te preocupes, me alarmaría si algo así la hubiera afectado. Voy a ir a la Arena después de todo, no puedo permitirme ser así de frágil.

—Me siento horrible ahora.

Un poco de humor le quitará algo más de hierro al asunto.

—Olvidémoslo, yo ya ni lo recuerdo, especialmente porque me muero de hambre y es en lo único que puedo pensar ahora mismo. ¿Cuándo se cena aquí?

Belladona está mirando por la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos con la copa en la mano.

—Llamaré a las cocinas para que la traigan ya. Es Luna quien debería estar haciendo esto. ¿Dónde rayos está?

—No lo sé, pero está todo mucho más tranquilo así —señalo.

—Estoy con Izzy. Una escolta muy poco profesional.

Y sonrío al haber conseguido que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce. Antes Ethan ha mencionado que yo le he sorprendido y ahora, él acaba de sorprenderme a mí. Pensaba que estaríamos bien juntos porque pertenecemos al mismo entorno y él se comporta natural a mi lado, no dándole más importancia de la justa al hecho de que yo soy Izzy. Pero hay mucho más sobre él esperando a ser descubierto por mí.

Acabo de aceptar el desafío que supone desentrañar ese enigma. Y si hay algo que me gusta en este mundo, son los desafíos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola. Juro que ha sido el capítulo con más contratiempos de mi vida. Ha sufrido dos imprevistos personales míos, una caída de internet de diez días, la pérdida de dos POVs ya escritos y ya paro ahí. <strong>

**En estos momentos, cada uno de los personajes tiene un POV post juegos, y como ya los conocemos a todos he abierto una encuesta que la pueden encontrar en mi perfil. La encuesta es anónima y será revelada luego de un tiempo. Pueden votar hasta a 5 tributos. Hago ésto para saber quiénes son sus favoritos. No tendrá mucha importancia en el emplazamiento de su tributo, pero podría decidir otras cosas como "tiempo en antena" de los que yo veo se ganan el favor del público.**

**El blog está actualizado con un fanart de Elenear28 y los mentores serán subidos en breve. ¡Pasen a verlo!**

**Preguntas.**

**1. POV favorito y por qué.**

**2. ¿Les gustan las películas de terror como a Atala o les da miedo como a la novia ficticia de Andri?**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente y gracias por seguir el fic!**


	10. Segundo y tercer día de entrenamiento

_"Nada se mantiene inmutable. Todas las cosas nacen, crecen y mueren. En el mismo instante en el que alcanzan su máximo explendor, el declive comienza. Ésto se debe a la ley del ritmo. Siempre vigente." El Kybalion._

* * *

><p><strong>Atala Narum, 17 años<strong>

**Serenity Ville**

* * *

><p>—Y también me gustaría un bollito de piñones y romero hecho por Peeta, un vaso de leche de cabra con miel y un puñado de frambuesas silvestres, por favor —digo al teléfono, leyendo las cosas del menú que hay junto a mi mesita.<p>

—De acuerdo señorita Narum. En unos minutos tendrá su orden en la habitación.

Me despido de la chica tras darle las gracias y dejo el teléfono en su sitio. Es genial ésta opción de tener el desayuno servido directamente a la cama. No quería perderme la comida del Distrito 7 que para algo es mi favorito solo por no encontrarme con Andri. Además, así no tengo que ver el muro de los horrores. El cual me da escalofríos también.

El pitido me indica que mi orden está servida.

—Eso es rapidez —digo incorporándome y subiendo la ventanilla metálica incrustada en la pared.

El panecillo está aún caliente y desprende un fuerte aroma a hierbas, la leche servida en un cuenco de madera está tibia, en su punto y las frambuesas, presentadas en una mini canasta de mimbre parecen estar diciendo "cómeme". Levanto el plato y es entonces cuando veo las fotos. Parece que no me voy a librar de ellas. Son seis. Una chica con una larga melena castaña que debe tener mi edad es la que más me impacta. Me pregunto qué edición jugó y si mi madre la conoce. También la de Blight a quien vimos morir en el último vasallaje.

Es al darle la vuelta a la foto sin ninguna razón aparente cuando veo que hay algo escrito a mano en bolígrafo negro. La letra es muy angulosa y desgarbada, no es completamente clara pero tampoco es ilegible.

_"Querido tributo. Espero que disfrutes de éste fantástico desayuno compuesto por comida típica de mi distrito natal. La leche está recién ordeñada, de una de las cabras montesas del rebaño de Blight, asesinado por el Capitolio hace dos años mientras que la miel es de las colmenas de Axel, el anciano vencedor al que ustedes ejecutaron por su supuesta afiliación con los rebeldes. ¡Buen provecho!_

_Johanna Mason."_

—Yo no maté a nadie, Johanna —digo, como si hubiera estado aquí.

Si la tuviese delante me iba a oír. Le diría las verdades a la cara. No me intimida.

Lo siguiente que pienso es si de verdad han traído una cabra aquí y dónde la están guardando. Quiero verla. Nunca he visto una cabra montesa.

Justo cuando voy a darle un bocado al panecillo alguien llama a la puerta. Andri muy posiblemente, igual que anoche. ¿Éste chico no se da por vencido? ¿No entiende que "no" significa "no"?

—¡No hay nadie! —Grito antes de comenzar a comer.

—Atala, tienes cinco segundos para abrir esa puerta —dice la voz de Faris.

—Eres más gruñona que mi madre recién levantada.

Dejando de nuevo la bandeja a un lado, voy a abrirle. En cuanto le abro, ella pasa, cierra la puerta tras de sí y me mira inquisitivamente, de brazos cruzados.

—Bonito vestido —digo.

Hoy lleva un vestido azul turquesa que hace juego con las puntas de su cabello rubio. Aunque lo que más llama la atención son sus labios pintados de un rojo intenso.

—¿Vas a esconderte siempre de Andri? —Dice, sus brazos en jarras.

—No me estoy escondiendo, tan sólo quería desayunar en cama. Aunque mentiría si dijera que me muero por verlo.

—Él ni siquiera está despierto. Gracias a su piscina particular no tiene que ir a clases de natación. Pero cambiando de tema... te lo dije —dice dejándose caer en uno de los pufs que adornan la habitación y cruzando las piernas—. No eran compatibles.

—Oh, en verdad las cosas iban bien hasta que él comenzó a hacer el payaso.

—Porque Andri es un payaso, me estás dando la razón con eso. Necesita a alguien que le meta en cintura, y me he entrado que Cain Delfos de Peace Road va a convocar hoy un casting de armas a distancia para buscar a un tercer miembro. He hablado con el señor Blitz hoy y al parecer Andri está invitado. Y tú también.

—¿Crees que Andri lo logrará?

—El instructor de tiro al blanco dice que es bueno. Blitz quiere a los mejores para sus chicos, y con el caché que tienen, están en su derecho al ponerse exigentes. Les hablé de ti, y están dispuestos a aceptarte sin prueba.

—Faris... ¿Me estás diciendo que podría al final de todo acabar en la misma alianza que Andri? Después de echarme en cara que tenías razón en que no éramos compatibles. Creo que te estás contradiciendo.

—No sería igual, tienes a Cain y Plia para respaldarte. Entre esos dos lo llevarían más recto que una vela.

Y ¿Qué tengo yo para ofrecerles? Ellos sólo están interesados en mí por esa mentira que les has contado. Quizá podría engañar a otros, pero no a alguien como Cain, tan preparado.

—Hay un cuento que me solía contar mi abuelo. Trata de un gobernador que estaba buscando esposa entre las mujeres de la nobleza del país. Al enterarse un campesino, ofreció al gobernador la mano de su hija alegando que podía convertir la paja en oro. Tu eres el campesino y yo soy la hija, y las cosas se complican para ella a partir de esa mentira.

—¿Y qué esperas que le diga a tu madre cuando mueras en la Arena? ¿Cómo esperas que la siga mirando a la cara tras no haber podido traerte de vuelta? ¿No entiendes que como mentora tengo un extra de presión en lo que se refiere a ti? Tu madre no es sólo una colega mía, también es una amiga.

—Te agradezco eso. Pero reitero lo que pienso. No ser una máquina de matar no me transforma en una minusválida. Soy fuerte y tengo otras habilidades. Además ya tengo a alguien pensado.

—Dispara.

—Emerson. Es bueno con las trampas. También es simpático e inteligente.

—¿Emerson de Emerald End? ¿Y dónde podría haber aprendido esa habilidad?

—No le pregunté. Pero los instructores le dijeron que ya no tenían nada más que enseñarle y que se centrara en otras cosas.

—Hmm... —Faris frunce el ceño y se queda un rato pensativa— me esmeré mucho en ponerte en buen lugar ante el señor Blitz y sus chicos. Me gustaría que al menos te lo pensaras... aunque al final vas a hacer lo que te de la gana como siempre. ¿No?

—No estoy muy segura de poder aparentar ser alguien que no soy por tanto tiempo. Me drena la energía... supongo que no nací para ser actriz. A Emerson sin embargo lo veo como a un igual.

—Como sea. Haz lo que sea, pero por favor, no te me mueras. No se te ocurra hacerlo. Y termina de desayunar, las clases de natación serán pronto.

Faris sale de la habitación sin dedicarme una última mirada. Nunca llegaré a averiguar si ella es realmente así o está permanentemente enojada.

Ayer por la tarde volví a coincidir con Emerson en una de las estaciones y estuvimos conversando. Me habló de su hermana pequeña, de su hermano Wagner tan físicamente parecido a él que la gente siempre pensaba que eran gemelos. También que su padre está muy deprimido desde los bombardeos y a penas se levanta de la cama. Me recordó tanto a lo que le pasó al abuelo... se fue apagando, poco a poco sin que pudiéramos hacer nada.

Como por instinto, agarro la gema blanca colgada a mi cuello y aprieto la mano.

—Lito... ¿Estás ahí conmigo? Te necesito más que nunca, te extraño y te quiero.

Me tomo un momento con los ojos cerrados para meditar sobre mi situación. Katniss dijo que a pesar de romper las normas y agredir a un tributo no iban a castigarme. Comprendió mi situación. Después le pregunté qué hacía ella cuando se sentía tan mal y atrapada que no sabía qué hacer. Contestó que tenía sus formas de desahogarse. Que normalmente pateaba algo, o rompía algo y me recomendó hacer lo mismo ahora que tenía armas a mi alcance. Cuando nos despedimos, ella se disculpó, y no tuvo que explicarse para que yo comprendiera por qué se disculpaba. Katniss fue un tributo igual que nosotros, no es su idea que estemos aquí. Pude sentir como si en el fondo, ella también estuviera sufriendo por todo esto.

Consulto el reloj de la mesita y me apresuro a terminar el desayuno. Recordar al abuelo me ha subido el ánimo.

Me siento bien otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamyel Courp, 15 años<strong>

**Sparkly Lane**

* * *

><p>—¿Te gusta el desayuno, Lamyel?<p>

—Sí —respondo. Son cosas sencillas y poco procesadas.

A mamá le gustaban los alimentos así. Decían que eran más sanos que los cereales cargados de azúcar que normalmente la gente toma.

Daikiri suspira y se echa hacia atrás en su asiento, haciendo que su voluminosa melena afro se sacuda sin perder la forma. No puedo ver su expresión ya que en contadas ocasiones lo he visto sin sus gafas de sol, pero sé que está frustrado. Ni John el escolta ni yo somos personas demasiado locuaces, y Daikiri ha intentado sin éxito intentar entablar una conversación.

Yo me siento más a gusto sumido en mis pensamientos, mientras que John está en uno de los sofás minimalistas que adornan la estancia, girando la cabeza hacia la puerta cada pocos minutos.

—Ella no vendrá aún —dice Daikiri de repente.

John parece darse por aludido y se cruza de brazos casi con pudor.

Es una de las cosas que me ponen nervioso de él. Es un hombre extremadamente observador que disecciona cualquier situación en cuestión de minutos. No me gusta que me analice así por eso no le hablo, y el hecho de que nunca sabes a dónde está mirando no arregla las cosas. Bien podría pretender que está mirando la televisión cuando en verdad tiene los ojos clavados en ti.

Ésta vez ha estado fijándose en John, y ha deducido que él estaba buscándola a ella. Siendo "ella" mi compañera tributo Mair, supongo.

—Le estás tomando demasiado cariño. ¿No crees? —Insiste mi mentor.

—A penas hemos hablado.

—Pero te pasas el día observándola. ¿Te gusta ella?

—¡No! —Dice levantando la voz.

—¡Cálmate! Lo decía de broma pero veo que estoy en lo cierto. Te gusta ella.

John no contesta, apoya la mano en su frente y se acomoda en el sillón.

—Yo saqué su papel. Yo la he mandado aquí.

De repente me siento molesto. ¿Y yo qué? Él también sacó mi papel, él también me mandó a mí aquí pero no parece sentirse culpable por eso, sólo por Mair porque es una chica y le gusta.

—No mandaste aquí a nadie, fue la suerte. Y me parece rudo que digas algo así delante de Lamyel —dice Daikiri como leyendo mis pensamientos—. ¿Cómo crees que se debe estar sintiendo él al oirte?

—Lo siento —murmura John en mi dirección.

—Traidor —exploto.

Él no se defiende. No entenderé a los que aceptaron ese trabajo aún sabiendo que éramos de los suyos los que iríamos a los Juegos. Me dan asco todos ellos.

—Lamyel, pensé que habíamos dejado ese punto claro.

—Para mí está muy claro. Como compatriotas tuyos debiste defendernos no colaborar en nuestra ejecución.

—Y si no hubiera sido yo hubiera sido otro en mi lugar. Eso no cambia nada. Necesitaba el dinero... y pagaban bien.

—Por lo que veo los principios tienen un precio.

—No sabes nada de...

—Silencio —lo corta Daikiri—. Lamyel, John también lo ha pasado mal durante la guerra, igual que tú. Él también perdió a seres queridos y su situación es difícil. John, pensé que te hacía un favor aceptándote en el equipo, pero veo que esto te está causando más mal que bien. Siempre puedes renunciar, buscaremos un sustituto.

—Estoy bien —contesta él.

—Y sobre Mair... siento ser yo quien te diga esto, pero debes dejar tus sentimientos a un lado. No puedes seguir encariñándote con ella. No te hará ningún bien verla en la Arena en peligro. Y lo más importante, no hagas ninguna tontería y le digas nada. Ya tiene bastantes preocupaciones en la cabeza.

Es justo en ese instante cuando miro hacia la puerta y veo a Mair a través de la rendija de la misma, se está cubriendo la boca con una mano. No sé desde hace cuánto está ahí, pero parece que ha escuchado lo suficiente. Hacemos contacto visual y ella rápidamente se lleva el índice a los labios. Yo asiento, captando el mensaje.

Es una suerte que Daikiri esté en el lado opuesto de la mesa, así no puede darse cuenta de lo que está pasando. Mair comienza a gesticular mirando hacia mí. Creo que me está pidiendo que los distraiga. Desde el principio nos hemos apoyado bastante a pesar de no ser aliados, y me gusta que sea así. No tenemos por qué ser enemigos tampoco.

—Siento lo de tu familia, John. Pero mantengo lo de traidor.

—Lamyel. Dices que estuviste viviendo en un orfanato tras la guerra. ¿Sabes dónde ha estado viviendo John desde que destruyeron su casa? En la calle.

—Buenos días —dice Mair casualmente entrando al salón— ¿De qué hablan?

Mi compañera se sienta junto a Daikiri y comienza a examinar la comida.

—Tan sólo estábamos dejando un par de cosas claras. ¿Cómo has dormido?

—Bien, supongo. Preparada para el día de hoy.

—Mmmh —murmura Daikiri asintiendo en aprobación.

Después hay silencio.

Yo me doy prisa en terminar, la tensión se puede oler en el ambiente y me incomoda.

—Iré a la piscina —digo levantándome.

—Buena suerte, Lamyel —dice Mair.

Daikiri también me desea suerte, John no dice nada. Tampoco lo esperaba.

Paso por mi habitación a por el bañador y el gorro y me dirijo al ascensor. Por el camino voy pensando en lo que me dijo la chica de Peace Road el día anterior. Unir nuestras energías para parar los Juegos. Me pareció un buen plan y decidí colaborar. Será mejor que Daikiri no lo sepa, ya que no lo aprobaría, y podría incluso sabotearme. Ya sé qué ángulo adoptar para la entrevista. Voy a intentar hacerlos sentir culpables. Culpables por robarnos así nuestra vida, nuestro futuro, nuestros sueños y crear tanto dolor a nuestros seres queridos, aunque a mí no me quede ya ninguno.

El ascensor llega a su destino, me meto en el vestuario y me cambio. En la piscina hay ya varios chicos, aunque somos pocos aún. Con el gorro y el traje de baño puestos es difícil reconocerlos sin leer el nombre de la camiseta.

Estamos todos en silencio sumidos en nuestros pensamientos hasta que llega Annie.

—¡Buenos días profesora Annie! —dice Jelly la niña de Candyfloss Square.

—¡Buenos días Jelly, qué madrugadores todos ustedes!

—Es porque el día se empieza mejor cuando nadas un poco —dice Melody.

—¿Les gustan mis clases entonces? Qué bien. Podemos empezar en cuanto vengan los demás.

—¿Podremos aprender a bucear? —Pregunta Spencer.

—Me temo que no Spencer, eso llevaría más tiempo y sólo tenemos tres días antes de que entren a la Are...

Annie se calla enmedio de su frase y nos mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como si acabase de darse cuenta de cual va a ser nuestro destino.

—¿Estás bien profesora Annie? —dice Jelly.

Ella no responde, se cubre la boca con ambas manos y sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos. Antes de que podamos si quiera decir algo más, un lamento desgarrador escapa de su garganta y Annie cae al suelo de rodillas llorando.

—Finnick no querría esto... estoy segura... Finnick... no lo habría aprobado...

Los chicos de Wintertown y Jelly se acercan a ella y tratan de consolarla, las chicas con abrazos y el chico con palabras de ánimo... y yo no puedo evitar tener sentimientos encontrados. Porque no me gusta ver a la gente mal.

Pero luego una voz en mi interior me dice que si tan mal le parecen los Juegos por qué no se opuso más abiertamente. Sus lágrimas no van a salvarnos ahora.

Y aquí estamos. Los que vamos a morir consolándola a ella.

Ésto es de locos.

* * *

><p><strong>Zael Mansen, 14 años<strong>

**Great Mall**

* * *

><p>Cierro los ojos mientras siento el agua caliente de la ducha en mi cuerpo, arrastrando cualquier resto de cloro de la piscina.<p>

Nadar es relajante y he hecho progresos. Sin embargo, Annie no ha estado al cien por cien igual que ayer, ha estado distraída, emocional y en general más fría. Diría que eso no es bueno para mí, sin embargo es una de mis más pequeñas preocupaciones.

Puedo mantenerme a flote y puedo nadar un poco, estaré bien.

Me preocupan más otras cosas como la prueba que han convocado Cain y Pliam de Peace Road y a la que he sido invitado. Sólo uno de nosotros conseguirá entrar en la alianza y tengo que hacerlo prefecto. Tengo que ser yo quien entre, necesito esa alianza, no puedo ir a la Arena solo. ¿Qué va a ser de mí?

Tras secarme bien, salgo del cubículo de la ducha y comienzo a vestirme. Sé que me he quedado demasiado tiempo bajo los chorros de agua porque todos los demás chicos se han ido ya.

Soy el único que queda en el vestuario. Debo apresurarme y comenzar a ensayar para la audiencia.

De repente, siento un nudo en mi estómago. Es algo que he estado sintiendo mucho últimamente, de hecho durante hoy no me ha abandonado, era tolerable. Pero en éstos instantes es tan fuerte que siento hasta náuseas. El corazón me late muy rápido y las manos me tiemblan.

Abro el grifo, recojo un poco de agua fría entre mis manos y me la echo en la cara. Luego me meto en uno de los cubículos, me encierro y me apoyo en la puerta.

Los nervios siempre juegan malas pasadas. No podré lanzar si estoy así. Estoy acostumbrado a jugar a los dardos bajo presión. De hecho, era la única vez que mi padre me permitía jugar. Cuando había algún tipo de evento social y quería que compitiera —y ganara— contra los hijos de sus amigos.

Cuando eso pasaba, más me valía quedar primero. Mi padre no entendía eso de que lo importante es participar. Cada partida era un pulso y cada derrota una humillación que me hacía pagar.

Quizá es la semejanza de la situación lo que ha activado algo en mí. Si no ganaba a los dardos me las vería con Charlotte. Si no consigo el puesto en esa alianza mi futuro no pinta muy bien.

La puerta de los lavabos se abre de repente y oigo pasos. No le hubiera prestado más atención su hubieran sido pasos normales, cualquier otro tributo podría haber sentido la necesidad de usar el baño, sin embargo, siento como que algo está fuera de lugar y por esa razón, me quedo muy quieto prestando mucha atención a lo que pasa afuera. Por el número de pasos parece incluso más de una persona. La puerta del cubículo de mi lado se abre, oigo susurros pero no los entiendo. Son definitivamente dos personas.

—La gente va a pensar mal si nos ven a ambos meternos en el mismo cubículo —dice una voz masculina en tono de broma, podría considerarse hasta lógico teniendo en cuenta que estamos en los vestuarios de los chicos pero no reconozco la voz, podría ser cualquiera.

—Es necesario que no nos oiga nadie.

Es lo que me parece oír, el otro tributo habla casi en un susurro lo que me obliga a pegar el oído a la pared.

—¿No podemos hacer una reunión entre los cuatro?

—Llamamos mucho la atención los cuatro juntos y no confío en Ruttiger. Además quiero hablar contigo a solas.

—Bueno, pues tú dirás.

No me atrevo a mover ni un músculo. Si saben que estoy aquí se irán. Y me interesa lo que tengan que decir. Cualquier información que consiga de los otros podría salvarme la vida en un futuro.

—Las cosas no nos van a ir bien si cada uno va por su lado. Eryx... ¿Puedo dar por supuesto que vas a estar al cien por cien a la hora de seguir nuestros planes?

Eryx... uno de los chicos de Capitol Hill. El otro debe ser ese tal Akiva entonces.

—¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? Quiero vivir, una alianza es lo que nos conviene a todos, sino no habría aceptado.

—Y aún así no es algo raro ver alianzas traicionándose entre ellos para quitarse de encima a un futuro oponente duro.

—Para serte sincero, creo que necesitamos comunicarnos más, ser más honestos los unos con los otros para aumentar la confianza. Ya he notado... una pequeña carencia en nuestra comunicación si es eso a lo que te refieres.

—Entonces, pongámosle remedio. Puedes contarme lo que sea en total confianza. Dime. ¿Qué es lo que te cohibe?

—A veces pienso que tienes debilidad por Roselia, no es un reproche, pero me pregunto si...

—Eryx, ella es un añadido muy importante. Roselia es quien es, eso no se puede negar.

—Y a parte de eso... ¿Qué aporta?

—Confía en mí, ella es más que la nieta de Coriolanus Snow. Ahora mismo está espiando la nueva alianza de las tres chicas Eris, Mair y April. Según ella, las posibilidades de que se hayan aliado son muy altas, teniendo en cuenta que April no le quitó el ojo de encima a las demás y las siguió al ascensor. Si es verdad, tenemos un problema, ellas son fuertes pero si todo marcha según el plan, nosotros prevaleceremos.

¿April en una alianza? No sabía nada, aunque ella tampoco es un libro abierto.

—Quizá deberías contarme de qué se trata, es la primera noticia que tengo sobre que estamos siguiendo un plan.

Me pego más contra la pared para no perderme detalle.

—Las chicas tampoco lo saben aún. Debemos hacernos con la Cornucopia. ¿Qué opinas?

Hay un silencio.

—Me parece... de hecho, una buena idea. Controlar las provisiones nos dará ventaja sobre el resto.

—Somos la alianza más grande hasta el momento, creo que podemos lograrlo si nos mantenemos superiores a los demás. La alianza de Cain también podría ponérnoslo difícil, sobre todo después de que recluten al francotirador.

—Vamos a tener que empezar a tomar vitaminas entonces. En cantidades industriales.

La broma casi hace que me ría y me trato de contener. El otro no hace comentarios.

—Será duro pero creo en nosotros. Eryx, échale un ojo a la selección de Cain. Nos interesa, los candidatos se esforzarán al máximo y podremos ver hasta donde llegan.

—De acuerdo. ¿Alguna cosa más?

—Estate alerta. Preparado para luchar el día del baño de sangre por la Cornucopia... y si tenemos que quitar de enmedio a alguien, que sea una de esas tres chicas. Dos de ellas solas no serán problema.

—No va a ser fácil.

—Por eso tenemos que estar lo más unidos posible. Y en éste momento cada uno por su lado cuidando de su propio trasero, no somos la mayor de las amenazas aquí.

—Me interesa cuidar de mi trasero, como podrás suponer. Pero entiendo lo que dices y te apoyo en ello.

—Bien. Volvamos.

La puerta se abre y los oigo caminar hacia la puerta. Unos segundos después, la estancia se sume de nuevo en el silencio y yo no me atrevo a moverme, el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. Planean tomar la Cornucopia y han marcado como blanco a April, Mair y la chica del cabello rosa. Como April es mi compañera de área inmediatamente me siento en el deber de ayudarlas, pero una vez más estoy rodeado de rivales que me ganan en peso, fuerza y espíritu. La alianza con Cain no está asegurada aún y necesito un plan b para no quedarme solo ante el peligro.

Ésta información que acabo de obtener es valiosa y no puedo regalarla a cambio de nada. No en los Juegos del hambre. Así empiezan los negocios, dice mi padre. Con un trato beneficioso para ambas partes, pero intentando que la tuya sea mejor aún. Y en éste caso, yo podría salvarles a ellas la vida, y ellas a mí la mía.

Me parece un trato justo.

* * *

><p><strong>Myle Lavrov, 12 años<strong>

**Lakeside**

* * *

><p>—Listo, Myle. Ya puedes cruzar.<p>

Cuando oigo al instructor avisarme, comienzo a caminar por el gran pasillo metálico.

Mi objetivo es llegar hasta donde está él ileso. Es la tercera vez que lo intento, y aún no he podido hacerlo. Los peligros cambian todo el tiempo, es difícil que no te pillen desprevenido.

Esquivar los láseres es lo más fácil. No me cuesta a penas esfuerzo. Luego todo se complica, una fosa en el suelo se abre de repente ante mí y tengo que retroceder, casi rozando uno de los láseres que ya había esquivado.

—¿Estás bien? —. Pregunta él al verme en apuros.

Yo asiento y me preparo para continuar.

Un árbol holográfico se materializa ante mí mientras se cae. Rápidamente me voy hacia la izquierda donde una persona con un machete aparece. Cambio de rumbo de nuevo, fuera de su alcance donde un par de estalactitas caen del techo justo detrás de mí.

Ésta cosa no te da un segundo de descanso. Aún no me he repuesto de las estalactitas cuando veo al arquero y ruedo por el suelo a la vez que la flecha pasa por donde antes estaba mi cabeza. Pero el pasillo aún sigue, y mientras me levanto, casi no me da tiempo a apartarme de otras dos estalactitas que caen.

Cuando llego al final, estoy jadeando exhausto. Pero feliz por haberlo logrado.

—¡Muy bien Myle! —canturrea el instructor— ¿Quieres probar ahora en modo experto?

—Sí, por favor. Quiero hacerlo perfecto.

Practicando todo es posible.

—De acuerdo, iré a reiniciarte el programa.

El instructor me deja solo, y mientras espero a que vuelva la luz rojiza del túnel de al lado se enciende, la curiosidad por ver quién está ahí me hacen asomarme y cuando lo hago, veo a Jelly esquivando los láseres. Lo está haciendo muy bien.

—¡Myle! —dice ella dándose cuenta de que la estoy mirando, saludando con la mano.

—Ho-hola... —respondo, tomado por sorpresa— ¡Cuidado!

Su sonrisa desaparece mientras mira hacia atrás. Jelly ha rozado uno de los láseres al distraerse y una gigantesca roca se cae del techo, a la vez que un puñado de flechas salen disparadas de ambos lados de la pared. Ella grita de la sorpresa y salta hacia delante, salvándose por los pelos.

—Estoy bien —dice resollando.

Un lobo se materializa frente a ella y Jelly frunce el entrecejo, desenfunda su cuchillo y lo clava en el ojo de la fiera, que se evapora en miles de pequeñas partículas.

—¡Ánimo!

Más lobos aparecen, Jelly se enfrenta a dos, pero al final opta por huir de ellos y la alcanzan cuando estaba a punto de terminar.

—Diablos... —dice cuando las luces vuelven a la normalidad.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —digo—. Lo de los lobos fue impresionante.

—¿Tú crees? Aw, gracias. Un gusto poder hablar por fin contigo. Había estado esperando el momento, pero he estado ocupada.

—Vaya... yo... también me alegra conocerte. Es bueno tener a alguien de la edad de uno con quien conversar.

Todos los demás chicos se ven tan mayores, incluido Spencer.

—Es verdad. ¿Tienes alianza ya, Myle? Podría preguntarle a Rom y Melody si te puedes unir a nosotros.

—Ya tengo alianza —digo—. Pero te agradezco mucho la invitación.

—Ohh... —dice decepcionada— pero yo no quiero ser tu enemiga. No quiero tener que clavarte un cuchillazo en el ojo.

Trato de hablar pero las palabras se me atoran en la garganta. No esperaba eso último.

—Es mi ataque especial —explica ella—. Lo inventó mi mentora. ¿Tú tienes algún ataque especial?

—No, creo que no.

—Deberías trabajar en uno —dice e inmediatamente se pone triste—. Es una pena que no podamos ser amigos...

—Tampoco tenemos por qué ser enemigos, no veía mucho los Juegos del hambre pero a veces pasaba que dos chicos se encontraban y no se hacían nada. O incluso se defendían de peligros sin ser aliados.

—¡Tienes razón! Si nos encontramos en la arena no te haré nada. Y tú tampoco me harás nada a mí. ¿Vale?

—No creo que pudiera. A las chicas hay que tratarlas amablemente. Es lo que dice papá.

—Y yo creo que tu papá tiene mucha razón.

Comenzamos a reír, y en ese instante Spencer se acerca.

—Myle... ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?

Su presencia hace que Jelly se calle de repente.

—Va bien —digo—. Estaba hablando un poco con ella.

Spencer la mira un momento antes de volver a dirigirse a mí.

—¿Tienes un minuto? Necesito comentarte algo.

—Yo... —dice Jelly— yo ya me voy. Hasta luego, Myle.

Jelly gira sobre sus talones y se aleja.

—Hasta luego —digo. Me hubiera gustado hablar más con ella.

—¿De qué estaban hablando? —dice Spencer.

—Jelly y yo hemos coincidido aquí y comenzamos a hablar, ella me invitó a su alianza pero yo le dije que ya tenía una y al final... acabamos hablando de que no queríamos ser enemigos en la Arena igualmente.

Spencer asiente.

—Ya veo... escucha. Hay algo que debes saber. Creo que no deberías ser tan confiado con la gente ajena a nuestra alianza.

—Pero Jelly no es mala. No creo que ella nos haga nada malo.

—¿Ves? Eso es lo que quiero decir. No sabemos las intenciones de otros y en éste entorno tan competitivo, todos van a ir a beneficiarse a si mismos y a ti es posible que te vean demasiado ingenuo e inocente e intenten aprovecharse de eso. ¿Qué te dijo Jelly exactamente?

—Dijo que no quería hacerme daño en la Arena. Y yo le dije que yo a ella tampoco.

—Y con eso se ha conseguido que no la molestes. Sabes, tengo dos hermanas. Ellas harían lo que sea por salirse con la suya. Y lo peor, es que la mayoría de las veces mi madre está de su parte. Mis hermanas lucen tiernas e inocentes, lo saben y lo usan a su favor. Tú no lo sabes pero Jelly podría estar haciendo lo mismo contigo.

—Vaya... ¿En serio? ¿Las chicas hacen eso?

—¿No tienes hermanas?

—No. Soy hijo único.

—¿Tampoco tienes amigas?

—Conozco a muchas chicas en la academia y en la escuela y nos llevamos bien pero no soy muy cercano a ellas.

—Por eso no entiendes bien a la gente —dice apoyándose contra la pared—. Eres muy joven. No has tenido tiempo de entender muy bien la naturaleza humana. Y bueno ya... es tarde para eso. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Pero confía en mí. En la Arena sólo nos tendremos el uno al otro. Hay que guardarse de los demás tanto como podamos. Y sobre todo, piensa siempre que alguien puede dar una imagen falsa, amigable o inocente, cuando por dentro son todo lo contrario.

—¿Entonces crees que Jelly en verdad quiere lastimarme?

En ese momento, ella pasa cerca de nosotros conversando con su aliada. Spencer las sigue con la mirada.

—No lo sé Myle... pero preventivamente debemos pensar que sí. La aliada de Jelly, es de Wintertown. ¿Y sabes qué? Ella se presentó voluntaria y aún nadie sabe por qué.

—Vaya...

Da miedo. La aliada de Jelly es como una profesional, es muy alta y fuerte. Lo que dice Spencer comienza a cobrar sentido. De repente no veo a la gente de mi alrededor como gente, sino como amenazas. Estoy rodeado de ellas.

—Pero no pongas esa cara. Sólo tienes que permanecer en alerta constante. Mira, te enseñaré algo.

—¿Qué es?

—Es el saludo secreto. Sólo lo sabemos tres personas en el mundo, mi amigo Robert, mi amigo George y yo. Y ahora, Myle te lo voy a enseñar.

Juntar nudillos, juntar palmas, juntar nudillos de nuevo y al final entrelazar pulgares.

Lo practicamos unas cuantas veces hasta que me sale bien.

—Nunca había tenido un saludo secreto con nadie —digo—. Es divertido.

—Claro. Es mi forma de demostrarte mi confianza y pedirte que actúes en beneficio nuestro siempre. Y recuerda, no se lo muestres a nadie. Sino no sería secreto. ¿Vamos a comer ya?

—De acuerdo.

Salimos de ahí para ir al comedor mientras voy pensando en lo que me ha dicho. Mamá siempre controló mucho mis amistades. Nunca le había dado demasiada importancia hasta ahora. Tal vez ella trataba de protegerme de ese tipo de personas que Spencer menciona, y por eso hay cosas que yo no he sabido. Y ahora no sé distinguir los que fingen de los que no. Los que son buenos conmigo sin más o tienen otras razones.

Es todo tan complicado...

* * *

><p><strong>Melody McFray, 15 años<strong>

**Wintertown**

* * *

><p>Veo a Jelly caminar hacia la estación donde estoy, aunque parece que no me ha visto. Está distraída, mirando al suelo. ¿Habrá pasado algo?<p>

Aún recuerdo como ayer prácticamente me incluyó en su alianza con Romulus, después de saludarlo en el círculo. Jelly tiene encanto para la gente, y yo siendo de la forma que soy ya me ha conquistado. Pero también es vulnerable. Eso es lo que me preocupa...

—¡Jelly! —la llamo. Ella levanta la mirada e inmediatamente, una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara.

—¡Melody!

Ella corre hacia mí y yo dejo la katana a un lado para prestarle mi atención.

—¿Qué tal el día, Jelly? ¿Qué has hecho?

—Oh, deja que te cuen-

—¡HORA DE COMER!

Al oír el vozarrón de Leda, uno de los espadachines de la estación donde estoy, Jelly da un grito y se refugia en mis brazos. Casi por instinto, yo la rodeo con los míos y la aprieto fuerte contra mí, tal y como hago cuando Tiana está asustada.

—Tranquila —digo, algo divertida por su reacción—, el señor Leda se ve intimidante, pero es un buen tipo. No va a hacerte nada.

—¿Qué pasa, Melody? ¿He asustado a la niña? —dice desde donde está, tras lo cual comienza a reír a carcajadas y a frotarse la nuca con una de sus manos—. Lo siento. No era mi intención.

Leda es muy alto, dicen que yo lo soy pero lo de él se sale de lo normal, y con su desarrollada musculatura parece un armario humano.

—¡No estoy asustada! —protesta Jelly.

Se está esforzando tanto... es algo que sinceramente admiro en ella.

—Es normal. Cualquiera en tu lugar lo habría estado. ¿No? Fue algo muy repentino, yo también me sobresalté —miento.

Ella abre mucho los ojos, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo muy evidente.

—¡Cierto! La gente se asusta cuando le gritan a la cara así sin más. Eso es.

—Y ahora, vayamos a comer. ¿Dónde está Romulus?

Echamos un vistazo alrededor, fijándonos en todas las estaciones pero no lo vemos. Jelly sacude la cabeza.

—Otra vez se perdió. Éste chico no tiene remedio, quizá ya se adelantó al comedor.

Otra vez, ella me hace reír con sus comentarios ligeramente indignados.

Estoy satisfecha con mi alianza, pero a la vez no. Estoy satisfecha porque no podía haber encontrado a dos chicos mejores a ellos dos y con los que me lleve tan bien. Y no lo estoy por la misma razón, porque sé que no va a durar y tengo miedo por ellos y por mí misma. Jelly es encantadora, siempre alegre, Romulus es muy atento y sensible a las necesidades de nosotras dos. Siento que cada uno de los tres nos preocupamos por el resto y la verdad, cada vez que pienso en el futuro tengo miedo.

No quiero hacerles daño. Quiero mantenerlos a salvo de todo peligro y sé que no puedo. Pero sobre todo, lo que de verdad me preocupa, lo que de verdad me afecta es que yo les llegue a hacer algún mal. Parece como si mi mente se hubiera puesto a trabajar a la velocidad de la luz para crear cientos de escenarios nefastos donde a ellos les pasa algo y no puedo protegerlos, o donde yo me veo obligada a lastimarlos sin derecho a cualquier otra opción.

Así soy yo, y el no poder evitarlo me pone nerviosa. No se puede evitar ser como se es. Podemos dar otra impresión de cara a los otros. Yo puedo dar otra impresión de cara a ellos. Que estoy bien, tranquila, positiva. Que todo va bien. Hasta ahora lo he hecho, pero... ¿Sirve de algo cuando por dentro estoy mal, nerviosa o preocupada?

_¿Cambia eso algo?_

Cuando pasamos al comedor, vemos que Romulus ya está ahí, ha encontrado una mesa y ha preparado bandejas y cubiertos para que vayamos a llenarlos.

—Iba a ir a buscarlas en éste preciso momento —dice.

—Oh, Romulus... no debiste —contesto—. Pero muchas gracias.

—Normalmente soy yo el chef, no puedo acostumbrarme a no serlo. Gajes del oficio.

—También extraño trabajar en el café —dice Jelly con tristeza—. ¡Ya se! Yo seré su camarera hoy. ¿Qué van a tomar?

—No es necesario, ya puedo ir yo —digo.

—Melody —responde muy seria—. Siéntate ahí. ¿Qué quieres tomar?

Le hago caso, divertida ante su actitud.

—Lo que sea. Como de todo —contesto.

—Yo también tomaré uno de esos "lo que sea" —dice Romulus.

Jelly recoge las tres bandejas vacías llenas de cubiertos.

—Enseguida lo tendrán —dice.

—¿Estás segura de que vas a poder cargar con las tres bandejas tú sola? —pregunto preocupada—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ella suspira.

—He llegado a cargar hasta cinco, llenas hasta arriba. Por supuesto que puedo —tras dejar eso claro, sonríe de nuevo—. Vuelvo enseguida.

La sigo con la mirada, sonriendo.

—Esto... Melody —dice Romulus titubeando un poco—. He encontrado unos apuntes muy interesantes en la biblioteca, son sobre plantas extrañas. Plantas... que no había visto nunca antes. ¿Te gustaría venir a leerlos conmigo después de la comida?

—Claro —digo—. Será interesante. ¿Cómo es que no las habías visto nunca? Pensé que tú sabías mucho sobre plantas.

—Yo también estoy sorprendido. De todas las especies listadas, no conocía mas que un par. Y eso no es todo, sus formas... no me eran familiares. Es como si alguien hubiera hecho un libro didáctico sobre plantas imaginarias. Sin embargo, las fotos son de verdad, se ven muy reales.

—¿Serán plantas acuáticas? Las clases de natación obligatorias no están ahí por nada. Mi mentor piensa que la Arena podría ser un gran lago no muy profundo.

—No lo sé... por eso quiero que les eches tú un vistazo. Tú eres buena formulando teorías. Recuerda que tú resolviste la mayoría de los problemas lógicos ayer.

—Yo... tampoco sé. Tengo un presentimiento extraño. Como si algo se nos estuviera escapando, como si eso estuviera ahí, delante de nuestras narices, pero lo estamos pasando por alto. Un sitio con agua y plantas desconocidas... ¿Qué harán? ¿Mandarnos a otro planeta?

Romulus ríe.

—O quizá son plantas extintas. Una Arena del pasado —dice.

Es una buena teoría realmente.

—Sea como sea, va a ser distinto. Y puede que sea más peligroso. Puedo discutir de éstas cosas contigo. Pero no me siento bien diciéndolas delante de Jelly. No quiero preocuparla... —es lo que siempre hago con Tiana realmente. Dejarla al margen.

Y con Johanna Mason al mando, eso sólo puede significar problemas para todos nosotros. No lo vamos a tener fácil.

—Jelly me preocupa. Me preocupa mucho. Es como si me sintiera responsable por ella. ¿Puedo contar contigo para ayudarme a protegerla? Si le pasara algo no me lo perdonaría.

—Claro —digo—. Ustedes dos son mis aliados. Por supuesto que los protegeré.

—Lo que en realidad te estoy pidiendo... es que si en algún momento te ves en una situación de tener que socorrer a uno de los dos, la atiendas a ella primero. Yo podré arreglármelas. ¿Podrás hacer eso?

—Romulus...

Algo sobre esa petición me deja mal sabor de boca y mientras estoy desconcertada, mi máscara se cae y él lo nota.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dice frunciendo el ceño.

Enseguida, yo me pongo de nuevo en guardia.

Y sonrío.

—Nada. Nada... sí. Descuida. Haré lo que esté en mi mano por ayudarla. Tienes mi palabra.

Jelly vuelve con las bandejas llenas de comida para nosotros y comenzamos a comer, mi mente de nuevo lanzándome miles de alertas y mensajes, y por unos segundos ya no sé si he hecho lo correcto acercándome a alguien más. Voy a sufrir. Si algún peligro les alcanza, sé que me voy a romper en pedazos. A mi cabeza vuelve la crisis de llanto que tuvo Annie en la mañana. Todo el mundo sabe que ella acabó así por ver a su compañero de distrito ser decapitado. Yo misma lo vi en directo y nunca lo olvidé. Ni lo haré.

Acabar muerto o acabar loco. Esas son las dos opciones.

Y en silencio me pregunto, cual de las dos es la menos mala.

* * *

><p><strong>Eris Shadows, 17 años<strong>

**Carnation Crest**

* * *

><p>Estoy de pie, con la espalda muy recta y los brazos paralelos al cuerpo. Frente a mí, Mair hace chasquear su látigo en el suelo dos veces. A unos metros más allá, April nos observa.<p>

—¿Preparada? —dice. Yo asiento.

—Cuando quieras. Pero hazlo antes de que me arrepienta.

Pero creo en Mair, y sé que tendrá cuidado.

Ella chasquea el látigo una vez más y con un rápido movimiento del brazo hace que la punta del mismo se enrosque alrededor de mi cuello. Lo ha hecho despacio, así que no siento más que una ligera molestia. Luego ella da un tirón del mismo y me vengo hacia adelante, mareada por la repentina falta de aire. Cuando se apresura a desenrollar el látigo, toso un poco.

—¿Todo bien? —dice.

Espero a que mi ataque de tos termine antes de responder.

—Sí... es más poderoso de lo que imaginaba.

April también parece impresionada.

—Ese cacharro es cosa fina —dice—. Y eso que te estabas conteniendo. No parece tan interesante de lejos. Y a máxima velocidad podría doler mucho. No llegaría a matar pero incapacita a tu oponente.

—¡Pelear va contra las normas! —nos interrumpe un instructor—. Creo que tendré que reportar ésto a Katniss.

—¡Ha sido todo con mi consentimiento! —aclaro.

—Sigue siendo un infringimiento de las normas.

—Sólo estamos practicando, relájate, hombre. Está todo controlado —dice April, apoyando la mano en el hombro del tipo.

Él se la sacude de encima escandalizado y luego se va.

—Por el lado bueno, si Katniss viene podríamos hablar con ella un rato. Aunque nos venga a regañar —digo—. Siempre se ve como si necesitara alguien que la abrace, a veces me dan ganas de hacerlo yo misma. Por la espalda, de sorpresa.

A April se le escapa un bufido de risa.

—Estás colgada.

—Chicas, tenemos que tomarnos las cosas más en serio. Si vamos a ir a adueñarnos de la Cornucopia en el primer día, hay que esforzarse al máximo —dice Mair casi susurrando—. El tiempo se nos agota.

—Nos lo estamos tomando en serio —le respondo—. Pero uno se lo puede tomar en serio y a la vez divertirse. No son cosas incompatibles. ¿Dónde podríamos ir ahora?

En ese preciso momento, alguien se aclara la garganta y las tres nos giramos ante el origen del sonido.

—¿Zael? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta April a su compañero de área.

—¿Podría hablar con la líder de la alianza, por favor?

Las tres intercambiamos miradas confusas. Ninguna de nosotras es considerada la líder. Comenzamos Mair y yo y después April se nos unió. Y todas las decisiones que hemos tomado hasta ahora han sido de forma democrática. Sin que la voz de una tenga más peso sobre la otra, y en lo que hemos estado en desacuerdo lo hemos debatido sin problemas.

—No tenemos líder. Puedes hablarnos a las tres —responde April—. ¿Qué quieres?

Él respira hondo, tomándose unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Vengo a proponerles un trato. Tengo una información que podría salvarles la vida, y a cambio de esa información me gustaría... pedirles ingresar a su alianza.

De nuevo, intercambiamos miradas aún más perdidas que antes.

—¿Información de qué tipo? —pregunta Mair.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que nos va a salvar la vida? —agrega April.

—Escuché una conversación por casualidad. Les daré todos los detalles si me aceptan. Creo que es un trato justo. Yo... yo necesito protección, y ustedes necesitan esa información para que no las pillen de sorpresa. Además necesitarán toda la ayuda que les sea posible tras saber ésto. Soy bueno lanzando pues saber jugar a los dardos me ha servido de mucho, mi padre es dueño de la mayoría de los casinos del Capitolio, cuento con su patrocinio, y una buena amiga mía también me ha confirmado su apoyo. Prometo hacer todo lo que me digan también. Absolutamente todo.

El chico me ha sorprendido, y en verdad, me gusta mucho ser sorprendida. Siempre me lo he encontrado yendo de una estación a otra, solo y cabizbajo. Y ahora, parece que está haciendo un esfuerzo enorme. Se ha dado cuenta que no va a vivir mucho si no crea un plan, si no va en contra de su propia naturaleza, introvertida y reservada. La forma en que titubea al hablar lo delata, también la forma en que se retuerce disimuladamente los dedos de las manos, y el hecho de que le cueste a pesar de los esfuerzos mantener el contacto visual.

—¿Te importa si hablamos ésto en privado? —pregunto.

—En absoluto —responde él.

Salimos de la estación donde estábamos y nos vamos a uno de los rincones apartados. Asegurándome de que no haya nadie cerca. Roselia ha estado coincidiendo mucho con nosotras y Mair no se fía. Cuando se supo descubierta se dejó ver mucho menos.

—Bueno... ¿Qué deberíamos hacer en cuanto a Zael? —digo.

—En verdad, yo ayer casi lo invito —dice Mair—. Lo vi tan solo haciendo hogueras... pero suena tan adulto a pesar de ser tan pequeñito. ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Catorce años —contesta April—. Y sí, es un jodido empresario en el cuerpo de un niño. Creo que aún no lo he visto sonreír ni una vez. No es normal. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que tenía ese as en la manga.

—Tiene la misma edad que Crius... —murmuro— creo que es muy amable por su parte el avisarnos de eso. Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber lo que quiere decir, sonaba como algo que era de verdad importante.

—Y lo de que vamos a necesitar toda la fuerza que podamos reunir. Eso me ha dejado pensando. Somos una alianza fuerte, es normal que alguien quiera quitarse la competencia de enmedio —dice Mair.

April sólo mira al suelo, con la mano en su barbilla.

—¿Deberíamos aceptarlo y ver lo que tiene que decir? Voto que sí —digo—. Me ha agradado su afán de superación.

—Hmm... ciertamente es bueno que nos haya querido avisar. Y aunque al principio me pareció injusta la condición que puso... en el fondo es normal. Es normal querer sacar algo de beneficio de un poco de información privilegiada. ¿No estamos todos los demás agarrándonos desesperadamente a cualquier cosa que nos mantenga a flote para no hundirnos? —dice Mair.

—Es un buen punto. Además, no es como si nos estuviera extorsionando o algo así. Es más bien como una simbiosis.

Mair enarca una ceja.

—¿Simbiosis?

—¿Nunca viste esos documentales sobre el Distrito 4? ¿Esos donde hablan de la anémona de mar que vive en la caracola del cangrejo ermitaño? Ella obtiene movilidad y comida, y el cangrejo obtiene protección. En éste caso, él obtiene nuestra protección y nosotras nos beneficiamos de lo que él sabe, a parte de contar con su ayuda.

—Suena razonable. De acuerdo, yo también voto que sí. ¿Qué dices tú, April?

—No lo sé —contesta—. Es todo tan repentino... me pensé mucho el ingresar en una alianza o no, y luego con quién lo haría. Y Zael no entraba en mi ecuación.

—Agrégale a eso que alguien nos tiene en la mira. Y que según Zael podría no ser suficiente con nosotras tres para salir airosas.

—¿Y es él el más indicado?

—Él es quien nos ha avisado. Además... ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

April lo piensa un poco más antes de pronunciarse.

—Voto que sí. Consideren ésto como un voto de confianza a ustedes dos. Zael tendrá que demostrarse a sí mismo ante mis ojos llegado el momento.

—Estaremos bien —le digo—. Sólo tenemos que confiar en nosotras mismas y nuestras aptitudes.

Después de eso, volvemos junto a Zael.

—De acuerdo Zael. Estás dentro. Dinos lo que sabes sobre ese peligro del que hablas —dice April.

Él sonríe tímidamente.

—Bien. Pero antes me gustaría pedirles que sean tan disimuladas como les sea posible... y me digan si Roselia Snow está cerca.

—Roselia... —murmura Mair— ¡Lo sabía! ¿No se lo dije?

Trato de localizar a Roselia, que está donde las simulaciones, con los cascos puestos.

—No lo está... ¿Desde cuándo ha estado Roselia espiándonos? —pregunto.

—Desde ayer. Y en el baño de sangre, la alianza de Capitol Hill irá a por ustedes.

* * *

><p><strong>Pliam Enkerman, 17 años<strong>

**Peace Road**

* * *

><p>El segundero del reloj que hay en la pared se encuentra con el minutero en el número doce. Acaban de dar las siete en punto.<p>

—¿Deberíamos esperar un poco más? —digo de brazos cruzados—. No parece... que vaya a venir nadie más.

Cain deja escapar un murmullo, asintiendo con desgana.

Con lo que me costó convencer al instructor de la estación de tiro al blanco para que nos dejara un par de maniquíes disponibles durante nuestras audiciones... ahora resulta que sólo se presenta una persona.

Zael vino a nosotros hace un rato, haciéndonos saber que había encontrado otra alianza y estaba bien en ella. Atala Narum también ha declinado la invitación formal de Panzer, lo mismo hicieron Eris y Ethan Snider.

—¿Significa eso que ya estoy en la alianza? —dice Andri.

—Me gustaría verte lanzar igualmente antes —contesta Cain—. Buscamos a alguien con destreza.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Déjenme mostrarles lo que he aprendido durante éstos dos días.

Andri pasa a la estación de tiro al blanco, se coloca una bandolera con espacio para varios cuchillos en ella y se coloca frente a uno de los maniquís, con dianas señalando sus puntos vitales. Antes de comenzar, mira hacia atrás sonriendo.

—¿Cuántos debo lanzar? —dice.

—Diez, si no te importa —contesta Cain a lo que Andri muestra el pulgar hacia arriba y vuelve a concentrarse en las dianas.

Como le dije a Cain, creo en segundas oportunidades, y no dudo de la capacidad de Andri. A lo que no dejo de darle vueltas, es a que no se tome las cosas en serio. Podía haber estado bien con cualquiera de los otros. Me hubiese llevado muy bien con Eris o Atala, estoy segura de ello, Ethan se ve un chico maduro y si Izzy hubiera entrado en la alianza al final, habría acabado acostumbrándome a estar con alguien a quien he visto miles de veces por televisión. Zael también es maduro para su edad, su timidez no era un contra con tanto peso.

De todos los candidatos en los que pensamos... Andri es con el que menos contenta estoy por tenerlo en la alianza, pero confío en Cain, él dijo que hay esperanza con Andri. Que está acostumbrado a tratar con gente así.

Además, Andri parece idolatrar a Cain. Lo ve como a una especie de héroe y quizá eso signifique que para impresionarlo, se porte mejor.

—No lo reclutaremos si ambos no estamos de acuerdo —me susurra mi aliado.

—Lo necesitamos —digo—. No hay otra opción.

Él hace bien. De los diez tiros, casi todos están bien encaminados. Dos se han clavado en la frente del muñeco, cuatro en su pecho, dos en el costado, uno en el muslo y el último cayó al suelo.

—No está mal. ¿No? —dice Andri.

Cain levanta las cejas y asiente.

—Está bastante bien. Tienes buena puntería, Andri. ¿Qué opinas, Plia? —dice mirándome.

—Lo has hecho bien, Andri. Eres bueno.

—¡Sí! —exclama Andri.

Me recuerda a un estudiante que acaba de pasar las pruebas para entrar al equipo de fútbol de la escuela. Busco de nuevo la mirada de Cain, y él debe detectar la alarma en mis ojos. Asintiendo levemente, avanza hacia Andri.

—Pero Andri. Quiero dejar una cosa bien clara. Donde vamos es un sitio muy peligroso. Debemos estar cien por cien seguros que vas a centrarte y a hacerlo lo mejor posible siempre. Necesitamos un aliado en el que podamos confiar plenamente y se tome las cosas enserio.

—Te prometo que voy a darlo todo al cien por cien —dice con un hilo de voz, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Cain—. Eres un fuera de serie. Cuando te vi presentándote en lugar de tu hermano se me pusieron los pelos de punta... debe ser... un vínculo bonito. Yo nunca tuve hermanos, así que no sé qué se siente, pero si los hubiera tenido no se si habría tenido el valor para hacer lo que tú hiciste. En verdad... me da un poco de envidia. Pero en el buen sentido. ¿Eh?

—Vaya. No sabía que pensabas eso. No sé qué decir... pero sí te puedo decir que es un vínculo muy fuerte. Y que si lo hice fue porque para mí la familia va primero, y porque sé que en el caso contrario él habría estado ahí para mí.

El momento es conmovedor, pero entonces me veo en la necesidad de dejarle algo claro.

—Y otra cosa, Andri —digo poniéndome frente a él, a pesar de que yo no destaco por mi altura, él es incluso un poco más bajito que yo—. Ya se ha hecho notoria tu actitud con las chicas, sé lo que le hiciste a Atala y quiero decirte que ni lo apruebo ni pienso tolerar ese tipo de comportamiento. Que ni se te pase por la cabeza el sobrepasarte conmigo si quieres estar con nosotros, estás avisado.

Para mi sorpresa, él mira al suelo, riendo secamente.

—No tienes por qué temer por eso. Ya he... aprendido la lección.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunta Cain.

—A decir verdad, no lo sé. Desde el primer momento nos llevamos bien. Nunca conocí a nadie como ella. Supongo que me dejé llevar. A las chicas que conozco no les importa ese tipo de cosas. Atala no es así, ni tampoco me dijo que era su primer beso. Pero ese error me ha costado perderla... y como dice Faris, me está bien empleado. Si pudiera volver hacia atrás cambiaría eso.

—Pero los "pudiera" no existen —digo, sintiendo algo de pena por él. ¿Habré sido demasiado dura?

Andri sacude la cabeza.

—Supongo que tendré que vivir con eso.

—Así se habla —dice Cain—, ahora eres nuestro aliado. Lamentarse no sirve de nada. Lo mejor es pasar página y aprender de los errores.

—Tienes razón. Gracias a ambos. Gracias por ésta oportunidad.

—No hay de qué. Nos alegra tenerte con nosotros. Ahora vayamos a entrenar un poco más antes de que acabe el día. Cada minuto es crucial. Andri, estaremos en contacto. Plia, a ti te veo arriba más tarde.

Tras despedirnos, yo me voy a la biblioteca un rato a buscar alguna lectura interesante. Cain es un buen líder pero sólo ve el lado bueno de la gente, y no me refiero a Andri. Él es un libro abierto.

Lo que vi aquel día me marcó. Mi padre siempre fue un hombre de una gran fortaleza mental. Incluso en plena rebelión del Sinsajo, se mantuvo impávido ante cada revés de los acontecimientos. Ese día... él estaba pálido y apagado.

_"Qué te pasa, papá"_ pregunté.

Él siempre me inculcó el ser fuerte, el mantener la calma y llevarlo todo por dentro. Verlo así... no fue fácil.

_"Me acaban de dar una mala noticia. Panem ha perdido a un soldado excepcional hoy. Y yo he perdido a un buen amigo. Issia Delfos."_

Lo conocía. Él y mi padre colaboraban en ocasiones. La última vez que lo vi antes de ese momento fue dos semanas atrás. Había estado por casa y por la forma en que hablaba, parecía algo muy serio. Dando por supuesto que era algo relacionado con el conflicto, me puse a escucharlos a escondidas desde el pasillo. Pero lo que él había venido a hablar con mi padre no era un asunto público como pensaba, sino algo privado. Issia quería cambiar su testamento. Quería que mi padre lo asesorase para ver si era posible desheredar a su primogénito y nombrar a su hijo menor heredero.

En ese momento dejé de escuchar, ya que el asunto no era de mi incumbencia. Pero en cuanto mi padre me contó lo de su muerte, volvió a mi cabeza. ¿Por qué? Tan cerca del día que murió... ¿Acaso sabía que iba a pasarle algo y por alguna razón no quería dejar nada a Abel?

Mis sospechas se acentuaron cuando por cuestiones de trabajo conocí a Abel Delfos y los rumores sobre chivatazos al Cetrero.

Es un asunto muy serio. Y en mi deber por ser lo más justa posible, me he estado debatiendo entre contárselo a Cain o no hacerlo.

_"Sé que en el caso contrario, Abel habría estado ahí por mí."_

Es un momento confuso cuando todas las señales de alerta te gritan que algo huele mal, pero no quieres herir a alguien. Tengo que controlar mucho mis palabras.

Lo que se dice no se puede desdecir, pero uno siempre poseerá el control de lo que no dice.

* * *

><p><strong>Akiva Bunner, 17 años<strong>

**Capitol Hill**

* * *

><p>Soy el primero en llegar al ascensor cuando Katniss anuncia el final del entrenamiento. Busco con la mirada a los demás, a Eryx no consigo localizarlo, Roenna está distraída conversando con el señor Young, es casi lo único que ha hecho hoy, confío en que esté aprovechando el tiempo ahí. Ya le he sugerido que pruebe otras cosas pero ella me asegura, sin dar detalles, que está todo bajo control. Hoy la presionaré más, alegando el pacto de transparencia que ya le he mencionado a Eryx hoy.<p>

Cuando hago contacto visual con Roselia, que está en la popular estación de resolución de situaciones, ella me hace un gesto para hacerme saber que aún no está lista, a lo que yo asiento y paso al ascensor justo al mismo tiempo que Malenie de Lakeside lo hace.

—¿Piso dos? —pregunto.

Ella asiente nerviosa.

Si el sabotaje de las entrevistas sale bien, no tendremos que enfrentarnos. La chica tan delgadita y vulnerable me inspira ternura, he oído que su padre murió en una emboscada dirigida a Katniss y su madre está en prisión, los chismes vuelan en éste lugar, parece ser lo único en lo que Ruttiger es bueno.

—Buenas noches —digo cortesmente cuando el ascensor llega a mi planta. Aún no somos rivales, nada me impide el seguir tratando a las chicas como merecen.

El salón está desierto, y un rápido escrutinio al resto de las habitaciones me lleva a confirmar que ni Ruttiger ni Hermes están aquí. Posiblemente hayan salido a por tabaco, ya que ambos estaban quejándose ésta mañana de que se les había olvidado comprar.

Lo prefiero así. Después de dos días el hermano de Ibrahim no nos ha dado ningún motivo para confiar en él.

Los siguientes en llegar son Eryx y Roenna, y por último, unos minutos después llega Roselia.

—Debemos ser rápidos, es una suerte que Ruttiger no esté aquí y hay que aprovechar antes de que intente contarle algo a ese parásito de su hermano.

Movemos la mesa de café a una esquina y tomamos prestadas cuatro sillas. Si tienen los oídos puestos en nosotros, no se lo voy a poner fácil.

—Bien —comienzo a decir, mirándolos a todos por turnos—, me gustaría que a partir de ahora seamos un verdadero equipo, porque lo que he planeado para el comienzo de los Juegos del hambre requiere coordinación absoluta. Así que les pido transparencia, y confianza en el resto. Creo que estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que esto es esencial. Sé que Eryx lo está. ¿Y ustedes dos?

—Sí —dice Roenna—. Suena razonable. Transparencia absoluta para todos.

Al decirlo, mira a Roselia por un instante. Quizá sospecha de que me ha confiado algo de lo que no puedo hablar, y me hace sentir culpable el no divulgarlo. Pero como la misma Roselia dijo, su caso es especial. Mucha gente ahí arriba tiene la mirilla puesta en ella, y cree que si se sabe que ha impartido clases de tiro con arco, entonces no pondrán un arco en la Cornucopia, sólo para ponerla en desventaja.

Roselia busca mi mirada, suplicante. Voy a seguir el plan inicial, aunque me sienta en deuda con Roenna. Una vez en la arena se aclarará todo, sólo hay que esperar unos días más. A veces tomar decisiones no es fácil, pero es una de las funciones de un buen líder.

—Transparencia absoluta —repito, no sin algo de culpabilidad—. El plan del que hablo es acaparar la Cornucopia. Evitar que los demás tributos se lleven tanta comida y armas como sea posible. Controlar la fuente de provisiones nos dará una gran ventaja.

—Me gusta —dice Roenna—. Pero en los Juegos, normalmente es la alianza primaria la que controla el foco principal de provisiones y ellos son seis o más y nosotros somos sólo cuatro. ¿No hará el objetivo algo más duro?

—Buen punto —agrega Eryx.

—No tiene por qué. Los chicos de los distritos también están más endurecidos ante la adversidad. Los profesionales son la élite, y en ésta edición nosotros somos la élite. Con cuatro de nosotros nos basta.

—Tres -Dice Roenna—. Aún no he visto a Roselia tocar un arma. Comprendo que lo máximo que aporta ella son patrocinios y estoy de acuerdo al respecto, pero estamos hablando de nosotros tres defendiendo un lugar contra veinte personas.

—Técnicamente no serían veinte, no todos los tributos van a planear ir contra nosotros, algunos huirán, otros buscarán una mochila y se irán. Tendrán que organizarse bien si quieren tener alguna oportunidad —explico.

—¿Qué arma usas tú, Roenna? —la suave voz de Roselia hace que todos nos volvamos a mirarla— dices que no me has visto practicando con un arma. Pero yo tampoco te he visto a ti hacerlo. ¿Hay algún arma en la que tengas experiencia?

Roenna no contesta inmediatamente, sus labios se vuelven muy finos. Tras eso, respira hondo.

—Sé algunos trucos de defensa personal —dice acariciándose el pelo de forma coqueta—. No voy a necesitar armas para ello así que eso me da ventaja inmediata, pues cuando bajemos del pedestal ninguno de nosotros tendrá armas aún.

—Pero... con lucha cuerpo a cuerpo difícilmente vas a matar a alguien. Especialmente si te superan en peso.

—Eso ya lo sé —contesta Roenna, impacientándose—. Pero puedo dejarlos K.O y eso los deja fuera de combate del mismo modo.

—Es una buena idea —digo, tratando de suavizar la tensión—, tal vez puedas ayudar a inmovilizar a algún tributo peligroso, tenemos que elaborar una lista de objetivos. De hecho ya tengo a algunos en mente.

—Cain por ejemplo —sugiere Eryx—, él es el más fuerte y preparado, también el trío de chicas. Izzy también está muy en forma, la vi hoy escalando, al parecer batió el récord, pero sospecho que si le hacemos algo a la estrella de Panem todo el país se nos va a echar encima.

Hablé con Cain y su aliada ayer, él es un tipo honorable y le prometí que haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo en su plan de parar los Juegos. Pero también le dije que si todo resulta en vano, seremos rivales. Y no tendré más remedio que enfrentarme a él llegado el momento. Sé que él piensa lo mismo y por eso tengo la conciencia tranquila. Será una buena lucha.

—Pienso igual en cuanto a Izzy, eso no nos haría muy populares —además Karou es fan de ella, no me lo perdonaría—. En cuanto a Cain, yo me enfrentaré a él.

—¿Necesitas una mano? —se ofrece Eryx—. Ese tipo se ve fuerte.

—No. Será un uno contra uno.

Es lo justo, él tiene la práctica de un cadete del Ejército, pero yo tengo la teoría de un estudiante para vigilante y éstos días he estado practicando mucho.

—Como quieras, pero quizá necesites alguien que te cuide las espadas, ya sabes, él tiene aliados también.

—Yo solo puedo, sólo echen un vistazo para que ninguno de sus aliados se meta de por medio, Roenna, tú podrías hacer eso.

Ella asiente. Tengo que trabajar en hacer que ella y Roselia se lleven mejor.

—Y Eryx -prosigo—, tú te encargarás de una de las otras tres chicas, mañana las observamos mejor antes de decidir cuál es la más peligrosa. Roselia trabajará contigo mientras Roenna supervisa ambas luchas, dando prioridad al objetivo principal.

—A la orden, me parece un buen plan, ahora estoy mucho más tranquilo, creo que podremos llevarlo a cabo sin problema.

—Me alegra que piensen así, y ya saben que pueden contarme lo que sea con total confianza. ¿Alguien quiere decir algo más?

Roselia levanta un brazo a medio camino, pero lo baja enseguida.

—¿Si? —digo mirándola.

—Oh, era sólo una tontería. Probablemente no tiene importancia. Voy a tomar una ducha, antes de que Ruttiger vuelva y nos encuentre aquí conspirando.

Sonrío ante su comentario.

—Tienes razón. Bueno pues, vamos a prepararnos para la cena —digo.

Y cuando me levanto del asiento me siento optimista, más optimista que nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Roselia Snow, 15 años<strong>

**Capitol Hill**

* * *

><p>Último día de entrenamiento.<p>

Las cosas están bien y han empezado a tomar forma, no todo está saliendo tal y como lo planeé, pero era de esperar. Hay muchas variables que se escapan a mi control.

Para comenzar, la alianza de las tres chicas a las que se le ha unido Zael de Great Mall se han dado cuenta de que coincidíamos mucho y han comenzado a lanzarme miradas hostiles. Igual ya no tenía nada más que sacarles. Akiva está satisfecho con mi trabajo, aunque no tanto con la idea de que reclutaran a uno más. Al final, decidió cambiar a Roenna y ponerla en nuestro equipo y aún se está debatiendo entre si retar a Cain a duelo o que vayamos todos en contra de los cuatro.

También me está costando más de lo esperado el traerlo a mi lado. Pensé que con despertar su lado protector e inspirarle ternura sería suficiente, pero está empeñado en seguir siendo el perfecto príncipe encantador a lomos de un caballo blanco, salvador de princesas. Tenía pensado en sacar a debatir el hecho de que Roenna está pasando mucho tiempo aprendiendo sobre venenos, pero no puedo hacerlo frente a ella. Eso haría evidente a sus ojos que estoy tratando de destruir su credibilidad.

Uno tiene que ser sutil cuando se mueve en la cuerda floja.

Es por eso que estuve trabajando con Jelly. Porque seamos realistas, si todos se vuelven en contra mía poco podré hacer para mantenerme con vida. Y con eso no me refiero a mis enemigos en la Arena, ni siquiera a mis enemigos dentro de mi misma alianza. También tengo enemigos ahí arriba. Lovell para empezar, mi propio mentor, las Vigilantes Jefe. Si ellas se proponen quitarme de enmedio tan sólo tienen que apretar un botón, y yo no podré hacer nada.

Tuve la misma idea que Cain y su aliada, fue eso lo que me hizo saber que iba en el camino correcto, que no era una idea descabellada si alguien más había pensado lo mismo que yo. Hay mucha gente contraria a los Juegos, incluso gente involucrada en el proceso que no está cien por cien segura de la idea. Pondría la mano en el fuego por que Peeta es uno de ellos. Por la forma de ser de él, es completamente imposible que los apoye. Y Jelly lo adora.

La he visto sonrojarse cada vez que lo ve, la he visto tomar los panecillos que nos hace a diario, partirlos, aspirar muy fuerte su aroma y cerrar los ojos mientras los saborea, y sonreír. ¿Podría Peeta resistirse a una niña tan dulce y con un ligero parecido a Primrose Everdeen pedirle que por favor paren los Juegos?

Tal vez si yo lo pida nadie me haga caso. Pero Jelly es otra historia. En su dulzura está su poder de convicción. La idea es mantenerme viva a toda costa y esa es la forma más inmediata que tengo de lograrlo. Además, cancelar los Juegos le restará credibilidad al gobierno.

De momento, me dirijo a mi siguiente objetivo. Akiva está ahí entrenando con su espada como el buen paladín que es. Cuando me ve, le hace una seña al entrenador con el que se está enfrentando y se dirige a mí.

—Hola Roselia. ¿Ocurre alguna cosa?

—Sólo me estaba preguntando si hay algo en particular en lo que me recomiendas entrenar. Ya sabes, porque tú eres el experto aquí.

—Podrías ir a la biblioteca, sé que tienes buena memoria. Ruttiger ha dicho que el vicepresidente le contó que tus notas son excelentes.

—¿Ruttiger dijo eso? —pregunto, sintiendo un arrebato de ira que enrojece mis mejillas.

Por supuesto. Ellos lo saben todo de mí y les gusta demostrarlo. Se me hace muy difícil tener privacidad. Por eso mis secretos son doblemente valiosos.

—Sí, lo dijo ayer durante el desayuno. Antes de que tú te levantases.

—Oh, sí... no estaban mal, pero tampoco eran nada del otro mundo. Ruttiger es demasiado amable. ¿Hay algo en particular que podría ser interesante y útil?

—Cualquier cosa sobre supervivencia estará bien.

—Gracias Akiva... siento interrumpir tu entrenamiento así. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? Es sobre Roenna.

Él frunce el ceño.

—¿Algún problema con ella?

—Es solo... que yo siempre pensé que variar era bueno. Pero ella pasa mucho tiempo con el señor Young y estoy algo preocupada. ¿No deberíamos aconsejarle que haga algo más variado?

El señor Young es un conocido en casa. Mi abuelo le pedía consejo a menudo, y le pagaba con plantas raras que él mismo cultivaba en su jardín. Quizá Akiva no haya caído en la cuenta de que ella podría acabar con nosotros en cuanto le demos el primer bocado a algo, pero aquí estoy yo para grabar esa idea en su cabeza.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Roenna y yo ya hemos hablado y cuenta con mi aprobación. Me interesa que seamos una alianza ofensiva, y su idea de envenenar las armas es buena. Pero para eso tiene que aprender mucho.

—Suena muy razonable —digo—. El veneno es en verdad más poderoso de lo que parece. ¿Recuerdas aquella chica del Distrito 2 que envenenó a todos los profesionales? Fue un año después de la victoria de Johanna Mason. Fue uno de los giros inesperados más comentados. Estoy segura de que Roenna también dará que hablar.

—S-sí... —dice, aunque ésta vez no suena tan confiado— ahora voy a seguir entrenando. Si necesitas algo más ya sabes donde encontrarme.

—De acuerdo, y gracias por tu tiempo Akiva.

Él sonríe una última vez antes de volver a su entrenamiento. Él es cosa fácil. Será Eryx el más difícil de trabajar, él es mucho más crítico y suspicaz con el entorno, aunque quizá tenga suerte y Akiva se encargue de eso por mí.

En la biblioteca sólo hay dos personas, el chico de Carnation Crest, Hadrian e Izzy. Escojo un libro interesante que me beneficie a mí sobre todo, llamado "La psicología del control mental" de Almeida Chauvin y me siento frente al chico, dejando un asiento vacío entre el mío y el de Izzy.

Unos minutos después, oigo el sonido de un papel siendo rasgado y al levantar la vista, veo al tal Hadrian guardándose una página del libro que está leyendo en el bolsillo. Ladeo la cabeza para ver de qué libro se trata y ver qué es eso que considera tan importante como para llevárselo, pero él me descubre, y cubre la portada con sus manos antes de que pueda llegar a leer el título. El chico me mira desconfiado y yo bajo la vista a mi libro.

Lo que quiera que sea no me importa. Mi plan con Akiva va viento en popa y es motivo suficiente para estar orgullosa de mi progreso. Mi querido abuelo estaría orgulloso.

—Qué buena actriz eres... —murmuro.

—¡Gracias! —oigo decir a Izzy a mi derecha.

Ambas nos sonreímos antes de volver la atención a nuestros respectivos libros.

Y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera me estaba refiriendo a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Francine Cavalia, 17 años<strong>

**Emerald End**

* * *

><p>Cuando entro al salón después de darme una ducha, todos están reunidos alrededor de la mesa, excepto Cleopatra que está viendo la televisión.<p>

—Francine —dice Soul, mirando el reporte sobre el entrenamiento—. Veo que éstos tres días te ha ido bien ahí abajo. Ven, siéntate. Hay algo que deben ver.

No da detalles porque Emerson está ahí y él ha decidido ser su propio asesor. Él mismo recibe sus propios sobres y no deja que nadie los vea, ni siquiera Soul. Por eso no quiero que ella de demasiada información sobre mis progresos delante de él. Con saber que me está yendo bien tiene suficiente.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto.

—Es información sobre la prueba de mañana.

—Oh, las famosas sesiones privadas.

Esas pruebas en las que los tributos muestran lo mejor que saben hacer al equipo de vigilantes al completo y ellos valoran tu actuación con una puntuación del uno al doce. Yo ya tengo decidido lo que voy a mostrarles. Primero destrozaré unos cuantos maniquíes con la alabarda, y después les enseñaré mis habilidades de natación. Va a ser algo importante en la Arena así que tendrán más peso, sino las clases que han dado no serían obligatorias.

Con esas dos cosas planeo sacar una nota alta, no la de un profesional, pero tal vez un 6 o un 7.

—No habrá sesiones privadas éste año. Habrá otro tipo de prueba.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo han cambiado? Las sesiones privadas son tradición —dice Emerson.

Al oír eso siento como si me hubieran roto todos los esquemas. ¿Qué tipo de prueba nos van a hacer? ¿Qué van a hacer con nosotros?

—Pero la dirección éste año es diferente. Las Vigilantes Jefe lo han querido así. La prueba será valorada por un programa de inteligencia artificial —explica Soul— ¿Qué les parece?

—¿Significa eso que vamos a tener que mostrar nuestros conocimientos a una especie de máquina o algo así? —pregunto.

Bueno, al menos no es tan malo. Quiero decir... voy a enseñar lo que sé a un objeto inanimado y no a un grupo de personas que me miran fijamente desde las alturas. Eso sólo mejora las cosas.

—Un programa de inteligencia artificial os evaluará, pero será una prueba virtual, no real. Serán puestos en situaciones críticas en una Arena virtual y tendrán que usar los conocimientos adquiridos para salir de ellas y avanzar.

—Interesante —murmura Emerson.

—¿Será algo así como un videojuego? —pregunto—. Es una forma curiosa de evaluarnos.

No es que sea una experta en videojuegos, de hecho hace mucho que no juego a ninguno, pero solía hacerlo esporádicamente cuando estaba aburrida, o con mis amigas. Algunos ayudan a descargar tensiones.

—Será algo más real que un videojuego, pero no será peligroso.

—Nada más faltaría que lo fuera —responde Emerson.

Tengo curiosidad por esa prueba virtual, nunca he hecho nada así. Virtual, pero a la vez real... y lo más importante de todo, saber que no será peligroso es lo más motivador.

—Mañana me pasaré por tu habitación para hablar y planear los detalles de última hora para la prueba —dice Soul—. Tengo varias cosas en mente. Me retiro por hoy.

—¿No cenarás? —pregunto.

—Cenaré en mi habitación. No te vayas a dormir tarde, Francine, es malo para el cuerpo y la mente. Nos vemos por la mañana. Adios, Emerson Cullay.

Me despido de ella notando que no le ha deseado buena suerte a Emerson. Ella prácticamente no se dirige a él a no ser que sea necesario, su orgullo aún está herido, pero no parece que eso le importe a él.

Emerson se levanta y estira los brazos, luego se dirige a la puerta del balcón y la abre.

—¿Me acompañas? —me dice.

Sacudo la cabeza.

La verdad es que prefiero quedarme aquí y ver el último episodio de "Escándalo" con Cleopatra. Bryce por fin se va a decidir de un momento a otro, han sido meses de ese predecible pero adictivo triángulo amoroso...

—Oh, vamos... sólo un ratito.

Maldiciéndome a mí misma, lo sigo. Quizá debería trabajar en eso. Seguro que él está pensando que lo que me ha hecho cambiar de opinión es su deslumbrante sonrisa o algo así.

Una vez fuera descubro que no se está tan mal. La brisa es agradable y la decoración del balcón invita a quedarse.

—Te vi con dos chicos en el comedor. ¿Son tus aliados? —pregunta.

—Sí. ¿Por?

—Simple curiosidad. Sólo me preguntaba si estás satisfecha con esa alianza.

—¿Qué tienen de malo? —pregunto.

Quiero saber lo que tiene que decir el "experto". Ni siquiera estamos en la Arena. ¿Cómo voy a saber si estoy satisfecha o no?

—Oh. Supongo que nada, se ven buenos chicos y todo eso. ¿Pero no crees que no te van a ser muy útiles? Él no ha tocado un arma en éstos tres días, y ella a penas tampoco. Me causa curiosidad que no hayas decidido aspirar a algo mejor.

—¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? ¿Has estado espiándolos?

—He estado observando a los demás. Van a ser mis rivales, después de todo. Yo también tengo una aliada. ¿Sabes de quién es hija? De la ex entrenadora en jefe. Estoy muy satisfecho con mi alianza.

—Bien por ti —digo aún sin saber cual es el punto de decirme todo ésto. A parte de presumir.

—Creo... que deberías mirar otras opciones.

—Gracias por el consejo, olvidé que sabes más de los Juegos del Hambre que alguien que ha sido Vigilante por doce años —digo, ansiosa por poner fin a la convseración. No me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer—. Lo apuntaré en mi lista de cosas que me importan mucho.

Emerson se queda callado unos segundos, parpadeando teatralmente, como para que me quede claro lo súper perplejo que está.

—Detecto una pizca de sarcasmo ahí. Qué cosas. De todos modos... como veo que no se te dan las indirectas, te estaba dando la oportunidad de dejarte a esos dos y unirte a mí y a Atala.

¿Aliada de Emerson? No creo que pudiera aguantar a alguien como él por mucho tiempo. Al principio no estaba muy segura de la idea de aliarme. Malenie prácticamente me arrastró con ella y lo mismo le hizo a Hadrian. Pero poco a poco me he ido acostumbrando a la idea de estar con ellos. Hasta tenemos un nombre. "Eclipse".

—Gracias por la invitación, pero me quedo donde estoy.

—Aún puedes pensarlo. Quedan un par de días —dice—. Porque en verdad, los Juegos no van de cooperación en equipo. Los Juegos van de ganar para seguir viviendo, y una alianza poderosa es lo que más te conviene... y lo sabes. Pregúntale a Soul, verás cómo me da la razón.

—Vale —contesto, aunque no pienso hacerlo y con cada palabra que suelta se me quitan más las ganas.

—Bien. Quedémonos aquí hablando mientras sirven la cena.

—Creo que me vuelvo adentro. Tengo algo de frío —miento.

Él asiente y yo vuelvo al salón, antes de que me líe para que le cuente algo que no deba o hacer más cosas. "Escándalo" ya está casi terminando. Cuando me siento junto a Cleopatra, ella me ofrece palomitas.

—¿Aún nada? —digo, ella suspira.

—Aún nada. Ésto me está poniendo nerviosa. Y hablando de nervios. ¿Estás nerviosa por la prueba de mañana?

—Pensé que lo estaría más, pero en verdad estoy más tranquila de lo que esperé.

Incluso siento curiosidad. Ganas de ver hasta donde voy a llegar, de ver de lo que soy capaz.

Quiero ver en la pantalla el resultado de mi esfuerzo medido en cifras, porque eso es lo que cuenta.

Es lo único que les interesa a los que van a invertir su dinero en ésto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan Snider, 18 años<strong>

**Star Valley**

* * *

><p>Lo veo todo en tercera persona omnisciente, tal y como siempre sucede.<p>

_El chico abre la puerta de casa con las manos temblorosas. Todo está en silencio y a oscuras. Él piensa que sus padres quizá se hayan olvidado qué día es, y estarán por ahí en alguna de sus fiestas. Pero también cree que es lo mejor al fin y al cabo._

_Entra al baño. La luz automática se enciende en cuanto lo hace. Luego cierra la puerta, se quita la ropa y se mete en la ducha._

_Furia, en sus ojos hay furia. Agarra la esponja y presiona o mejor dicho golpea repetidamente los dispensadores de gel. Los chorros de diversos colores y aromas se acumulan en la esponja, derramándose hasta el suelo de la ducha donde el agua se los va llevando hasta el desagüe en forma de riachuelos y volutas de colores._

_Luego se frota todo el cuerpo. Se frota con energía, hasta que su piel está roja e irritada. El ligero malestar que siente le proporciona algo de alivio emocional, aunque no mucho._

_Sale de la ducha cuando los secadores terminan de hacer su trabajo, pero aún se siente sucio. Aún es capaz de sentir el repulsivo cosquilleo de aquellas manos recorriendo su piel._

_La soledad tampoco ayuda. _

_El chico de nuevo piensa en su cumpleaños, uno de los más importantes pues es el último de la infancia. El principio de la pubertad. Y se pregunta si no se estará engañando a sí mismo cuando se trata de autoconvencer de que no le importa. Aunque sólo estuviese en el mundo porque en algún momento del pasado se pusieron de moda los niños a la carta. Con rasgos a gusto de los padres._

_Menuda basura de cumpleaños. El onceavo aniversario de una estúpida moda que desembocó en su misma existencia. Una existencia que él rechaza. Cada vez más._

_Sale del cuarto de baño tras vestirse y se dirige al salón a poner algo de música. Quizá eso lo haría olvidar. _

_Pasa a la estancia y enciende la luz..._

_—¡SORPRESA, RIDLEY! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

_Él abre mucho los ojos tomado por sorpresa. Sus padres están ahí, también sus tíos y algunos de sus primos, a parte de algunos amigos de sus padres._

_—Mi pequeño... —dice su madre abrazándolo— mi Ridley se hace mayor._

_Acto seguido su primita de cuatro años coloca en sus manos un paquete azul turquesa envuelto en un lazo blanco._

_—Ésto va por todos nosotros. ¡Adelante, Ridley! ¡Ábrelo!_

_El chico observa sus rostros sonrientes y expectantes. Quizá era el momento de hablar, de terminar con la pesadilla de una vez..._

Al abrir los ojos, dejo de tener once años, y dejo de llamarme con ese sucio nombre. Soy Ethan de nuevo, y tengo siete años más. Sorprendentemente, estoy en calma. He tenido ese sueño en otras ocasiones, pero siempre me despertaba angustiado. El sueño no está completo, pero en parte me alegro por no haber revivido el resto del mismo.

Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez desde que ejecutaron a mi madre.

El atrapasueños... lo colgué en mi cama cuando fui a dormir, es bueno saber que una vez más ha funcionado. Parece mentira que hayan pasado ya dos años desde que se fue...

—Y cinco desde aquel día.

La familiar voz hace que se me agríe el estómago. Cuando me giro, lo veo ahí apoyado en una de las sillas. Mi abuelo. Va vestido como siempre. Marrón y corbata Escarlata. Igual que aquel día.

—Cinco años y por fin recibes tu karma. ¿No es fascinante la de vueltas que da la vida?

No es real. No es real. Me lo repito una y otra vez, aunque siento que no funciona. La sangre me hierve en las venas como hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

—Eres tú quien recibió su karma —escupo.

—¿De veras, querido Ridley?

—¡Me llamo ETHAN!

Mi mano se cierra en un puño, y antes de que pueda si quiera pensarlo, la fuerza del golpe impulsa la silla hacia delante hasta que choca con la pared. Mi abuelo ya no está.

Me tomo unos segundos para calmarme, mientras siento mi mano derecha palpitar de dolor. El viejo hematoma volverá a salir, me temo.

De repente siento una sensación claustrofóbica y asfixiante. Necesito salir de aquí. Comienzo a jadear como si me faltara el aire, abro la puerta y salgo al pasillo. Una luz precedente de la habitación de Izzy me llama la atención. No habría pensado que estaría despierta a éstas horas, después de todo la prueba comenzará en la mañana.

—¿Izzy? —digo tocando la puerta entreabierta con el nudillo dolorido.

No obtengo respuesta, así que abro la puerta del todo y encuentro la habitación vacía. Ella no está aquí, pero yo sé dónde encontrarla. En el mismo sitio de ayer. La terraza del último piso. Hasta las estrellas tienen insomnio en éste tipo de casos. Quizá si converso con ella pueda disipar un poco mis demonios. Es mi aliada al fin y al cabo.

Los pasillos del edificio están desiertos a ésta hora. ¿Cuántos tributos estarán despiertos? Incapaces de dormir por la prueba de hoy que determinará sus posibilidades.

Cuando salgo del ascensor veo la puerta de la azotea entreabierta, por la cual entra la tenue luz del alba que está empezando a despuntar. Yo la llamo "la hora azul", sucede dos veces al día cuando está despejado. El cielo se tiñe de un azul intenso muy característico y bello, un color que te llena de calma.

Tal y como pensé, veo a Izzy en la azotea. Está sentada sobre el muro de espaldas a mi, mirando el horizonte.

—Buenos días —la saludo.

Ella se voltea y sonríe.

—¡Ethan! —dice a la vez que trata de incorporarse.

Pero mientras lo hace tropieza, deja escapar un grito y cae hacia atrás, al vacío.

Durante una fracción de segundo, siento una angustia inmensa que me insta a asomarme sobre el muro, pero enseguida, algo más hace que me calme.

—¡WOOHOO! —la escucho decir.

Y unos instantes después, Izzy se alza sobre el muro con el cabello alborotado. Casi parece que está volando. Se posa suavemente en el mismo como un pajarillo, me mira y su sonrisa se va.

—¿No te asustaste? —pregunta algo confundida.

—Confieso que un poco. Fue una buena actuación.

—Diablos... tendré que esforzarme más la próxima vez. ¿Quieres probar? Es divertido.

Yo me pongo a su lado y miro hacia abajo. Parece como si no hubiera nada.

—No gracias. Es algo que va más contigo, tú eres la chica de acción. ¿No?

Izzy flexiona las piernas y se sienta sobre el muro, me va a dar una palmada en el hombro, pero se congela enmedio del movimiento y disimula la maniobra poniendo el puño ante sus labios y aclarándose la garganta. Siento culpabilidad al recordar lo que pasó dos días atrás.

—Mejor dicho lo era. No he hecho ninguna película de acción desde que empezó todo. Lo extraño en realidad, pero hay que adaptarse a la demanda del mercado... tenía la esperanza de que la todo volviera a la normalidad con el tiempo. Sigo rodeada de un montón de gente con talento por supuesto, pero es como comerse una hamburguesa sin ketchup. ¿Sabes?

—Una hamburguesa sin ketchup... —repito. La comparación me hace sonreír. Izzy tiene una visión muy práctica del mundo— se rumoreaba que ibas a interpretar a Katniss en la película sobre los amantes trágicos. Supongo que después de lo del vasallaje el proyecto habrá quedado apartado.

—Así es. El director era un fan incondicional de Katniss, desde el gobierno le obligaron a cambiar ciertas cosas, no estaba contento. Quería ser lo más fiel posible a la realidad.

—¿Qué cosas iban a cambiar?

—Ellos dos ya estaban enamorados desde el principio, por ejemplo... —Izzy se queda un momento pensativa, contando con los dedos— Peeta se presenta voluntario para protegerla, se dan el primer beso al final de la entrevista de él porque ella se abalanza hacia él llorando tras su confesión...

—No suena como algo que ella haría —digo.

—Todos opinamos lo mismo. Dijeron que había que ponerle más sentimientos y emoción, fue una situación rara. Pero el director prefirió aceptar a regañadientes las condiciones antes de que le anularan el proyecto. Iba a aprender a manejar el arco y todo. Ni siquiera llegué a empezar las clases. Me habría venido muy bien aquí...

—Una pena. Pero no te preocupes por eso, eres una de las más preparadas de acuerdo con la prensa.

—Supongo que tienes razón... Por cierto. ¿Crees que estará listo el desayuno?

—Podemos ir a ver, pero toca Distrito 13. No esperes un festín.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y cuando se baja del muro de un salto, la oigo proferir un quejido amortiguado a la vez que se dobla sobre sí misma.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

—No es nada. Sólo el hombro, a veces me da tirones... gajes del oficio. Pero ya estoy bien. Vayamos.

Izzy comienza a liderar el paso, y yo miro por última vez al cielo. La hora azul ya casi se ha pasado, el naranja ahora predomina en el este, marcando el lugar por donde el sol va a salir. Daría lo que fuera por tener mi cámara e inmortalizarlo. En su lugar, cierro los ojos y cuando los abro, Izzy está a mi lado mirando el horizonte.

—Te gusta el azul. ¿Verdad? —pregunta, casi susurrando.

—Me ayuda a calmarme —contesto.

Pasamos el siguiente minuto sin decir nada, sólo observando el declive de la hora azul, el comienzo del amanecer. Yo sumido en mis pensamientos y ella en los suyos, sean los que sean.

Finalmente ella se voltea, y suspira, rozando mi brazo sin querer antes de dirigirse al interior del edificio. Y para mi sorpresa, ésta vez no desencadena en mí ninguna reacción.

* * *

><p><strong>Romulus Silverknife, 18 años<strong>

**Candyfloss Square**

* * *

><p>¿Cuánto habré dormido ésta noche? No creo que más de un par de horas intermitentemente. Si ya estoy así y no quedan más de dos días, no quiero ni pensar qué pasará cuando sea la víspera del día de ir a la Arena.<p>

Trato de dar un trago a mi infusión, obligándome a mí mismo a no escupirlo. He comido poco, porque es como si tuviera el estómago lleno de nudos. Nudos y más nudos.

—¡Romulus! Qué bueno que ya estés despierto. Me gusta que mis tributos sean madrugadores —dice Effie al pasar.

A pesar de ser tan temprano, parece como si hubiera pasado horas arreglandose. Tras ella está Jelly, con el cabello suelto y despeinado, bostezando.

—Odio madrugar —murmura sentándose a mi lado.

—Órdenes expresas de las vigilantes jefe. Todos los tributos se despertarán a la misma hora que los habitantes del Distrito 13. Ahora dame el brazo, voy a imprimirte el horario de hoy.

Jelly se deja imprimir en el brazo con el aparato que transporta Effie. Después es mi turno. Apoya el aparato en mi brazo y presiona el botón. Siento calor en la zona y un pequeño cosquilleo. Cuando lo retira, veo lo siguiente:

06:00 AM - 06:30 AM: Desayuno.  
>06:30 AM - 07:00 AM: Traslado a la sala de espera.<br>07:00 AM - 15:00 PM: Pruebas de evaluación de tributos.  
><em>Turno aproximado de Romulus Silverknife: 11:20 AM<em>  
>17:00 PM - 17:30 PM: Emisión de resultados.<p>

—No se preocupen, la tinta se degrada sola al final del día. Ahora deben desayunar.

Mientras imprimíamos nuestro horario, un sirviente depositó dos bandejas blancas cubiertas con una tapadera con nuestros nombres en ellas. Al destapar la mía, veo dos barritas de cereal, un yogur sin azúcar y una manzana. El de Jelly es aún peor, tan sólo una barrita, otra manzana y dos cubos blancos de algo que parece ser requesón.

—Con esto no tendremos ni para empezar —dice Jelly decepcionada.

—Deberían. El menú ha sido diseñado especialmente para ustedes por un experto nutricionista del Distrito 13.

—Pues yo soy una experta en mi propia comida y digo que con esto no tengo ni para empezar, para cuando llegue mi turno estaré muerta de hambre —replica apoyando los brazos en la mesa.

—¡Los codos, Jelly! ¡Los codos! —chilla Effie—. Cuida tus modales, lo entendería de los chicos de los distritos, pero no de una señorita capitolina como tú. Si les da hambre siempre pueden comer de los aperitivos que les servirán en la sala de espera a medio día.

Jelly retira los brazos sonrojada y comienza a comer, murmurando "lo siento". Cuando Effie se descuida, pongo una de las barritas en su plato. No tengo muchas ganas de comer de todos modos.

—Gracias, Romulus —susurra.

—De nada —le contesto— para eso están los aliados.

Aún no estamos en los Juegos, pero ya me siento responsable de ella. Mi deber comenzó en el momento en que aceptamos trabajar juntos.

Terminamos el desayuno en un tiempo récord y nos sentamos a ver la televisión mientras Effie se va a despertar a Puddin. Al rato vuelven, Effie va regañándola por no haberse levantado a tiempo y Puddin arrastrando los pies, en camisón y sin maquillar ni peinar.

Se puso de muy mal humor cuando se enteró de que iban a sustituir las sesiones privadas. Era algo que ella conocía muy bien y nos dio instrucciones muy claras al respecto. Instrucciones que luego cayeron en saco roto, cuando nos comunicaron lo del programa de inteligencia artificial.

—Voy a matar a esas dos —dice dejándose caer en una silla y apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.

—Puddin —dice Effie sacudiendo su hombro—. Te sentirás mejor después de una buena dosis de cafeína. Los chicos te necesitan.

—No hay nada que pueda enseñarles.

Effie chasquea los labios.

—No es el momento de ponerse dramática. Tú serás lo único que tengan ahí afuera y tu deber es ayudarlos.

Y sin esperar a su respuesta, busca un cepillo en su bolso y unos cuantos productos de maquillaje y comienza a peinarla mientras murmura.

—Con un mentor autodestructivo que no se preocupa por sus tributos ya tuve suficiente. No permitiré que dejes a los chicos tirados, las dificultades están para superarlas. Y sabes que me tienes aquí para cualquier cosa. Somos un equipo. ¿No?

Cuando Effie termina con Puddin ella ya está mucho más presentable. Nuestra escolta le pasa un espejo de mano y ella sonríe emocionada al verse.

—Gracias... —murmura— gracias por todo Effie. Y a ustedes, perdón por haberme puesto así.

—No tiene importancia, Puddin —digo.

—Así es. Y como dice Effie, somos un equipo, el mejor equipo de todos —agrega Jelly.

Puddin comienza a reír, primero flojito, pero después va subiendo en intensidad hasta acabar convertida en una risa malévola y escandalosa. Luego coge la sombra de ojos negra que hay sobre la mesa, hunde dos dedos en ella a pesar de las protestas de Effie y se pinta marcas de guerra en las mejillas.

—¡Eso es! Lo importante es la calidad, y aquí hay calidad de sobra. Voy a traer a Dom-Dom no le va a gustar que lo despierte tan pronto, pero tenemos cosas que discutir.

—¡Iré contigo! —canturrea Jelly.

Al quedarme a solas con Effie, lo primero que hago es mirarla admirado.

—Fue muy motivador eso que le dijiste a Puddin. No lo esperaba.

—Oh, Romulus. Es mi trabajo, además es natural que quiera hacerlo extra bien con ustedes. ¿Para qué están los vecinos?

Effie me obsequia con una radiante sonrisa y yo me pregunto qué está pasando dentro de su cabeza. Ella estuvo muchos meses encarcelada sólo por ser la escolta de la chica en llamas. Todos pensábamos que la habían ejecutado hasta que un día volvió y siguió con su vida como si nada. Pero ese gran trauma que debió haber pasado no le supuso un problema a la hora de volver a involucrarse en los Juegos. Uno diría que después de la experiencia preferiría mantenerse alejada...

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? —digo.

—Por supuesto, cielo.

—¿Por qué decidiste presentarte como escolta después de lo de Katniss?

Effie sigue sonriendo, aunque algo más forzadamente.

—Porque, Romulus... soy una escolta. Eso es lo que soy. Y sin los Juegos del hambre entonces... no soy nada.

—Estarás bien —le digo, viendo que ahora es ella la que necesita un cable—. Seguro que tienes otros muchos talentos que te ayuden a cambiar de especialización.

Ella no responde a eso, y por un momento, creo que se siente mal, culpable. Lo que vivió debió haberla cambiado, lo sé por experiencia, éste tipo de cosas hacen que nunca vuelvas a ser el mismo.

Lo mismo le pasará al que consiga salir de aquí con vida. Me pregunto si seré yo, y cuánto podré aguantar sin perder la cabeza. Porque voy a tener unos cuantos funerales a los que asistir si eso sucede, y yo ya me he encargado de que sea duro al acercarme a ellas y hacerlas no sólo mis aliadas sino también mis amigas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola amigos!<strong>

**Éste capítulo se demoró más de lo esperado, pero para compensar, hice más palabras. Había escenas que se me ocurrieron hace mucho y ha sido genial por fin darles forma. En concreto sobre Zael, en cuanto recibí su ficha se me ocurrió la idea de que él "negociara" su entrada a una alianza, aún no sabía cual sería, pero finalmente todo se andó. La idea de Izzy saltando al vacío también la tenía pensada desde hace mucho y aunque en un principio era algo distinta creo que me gusta más cómo quedó en su versión final. **

**Todos los temas de alianzas están ya bien atados, y han quedado de la siguiente manera:**

**Alianza de Capitol Hill: Akiva, Roselia, Roenna, Eryx**

**Alianza "Eclipse": Malenie, Hadrian, Francine**

**Myle y Spencer**

**Melody, Jelly y Romulus**

**April, Zael, Eris, Mair**

**Izzy y Ethan**

**Emerson y Atala**

**Lamyel**

**Cain, Pliam y Andri**

**La encuesta también ha sido revelada, resultando en un empate en el primer puesto entre Eris e Izzy. ¡Felicidades a las dos! Pueden ver los resultados haciendo click en el link de la encuesta en mi perfil.**

**El blog ha sido actualizado con dos entradas nuevas, unos maravillosos dibujos hechos por Lauz, y la información sobre los mentores de los chicos, por si sienten curiosidad por verlos.**

**La pregunta de siempre: POV favorito. **

**2. Alianza favorita.**

**3. Si fueran tributos ¿En qué tipo de Arena les gustaría estar?**

**El siguiente capítulo será el de la prueba y también tengo muchas ideas para el mismo. **

**¡Hasta el siguiente y gracias por seguir el fic!**


	11. Pruebas - Parte 1

_"No cometan el error de suponer que el pequeño mundo que ves a tu alrededor -la Tierra, que no es más que una mera mota de polvo en el Universo- es todo lo que es. Hay millones y millones de mundos como el nuestro, e incluso más grandiosos aún. Y hay millones y millones de Universos existiendo dentro de la Infinita Mente del Todo."_ El Kybalion.

* * *

><p><strong>Emerson Cullay<strong>

**16 años, Emerald End**

* * *

><p>Jodido.<p>

Así es como voy a estar cuando no lo haga tan bien como Atala cree que voy a hacerlo. No debería haberme puesto tan por las nubes pero algo tenía que hacer para asegurarla a mi lado y que no se fuera con Cain y su aliada.

Busco a Francine, que está sentada deliberadamente en el lado opuesto de la estancia. Parece dispuesta a esquivarme durante todo el día. Me dijo que se pensaría mi proposición, pero ahora veo que ni le dedicó un minuto a considerarlo. Tan sólo fue una forma cortés de rechazarla. Ya debe haberle tomado cariño a esos felpudos que tiene como aliados, o quizá es demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que yo tengo razón. Una verdadera pena que no se tomara en serio mi consejo. Ya se dará cuenta de la oportunidad que he dejado pasar.

Pero dejándola de lado, debo centrarme en solucionar lo mío.

—Atala, he pensado que quizá nos convenga a ambos sacar resultados mediocres. Así ninguno de los dos estaría en el radar de las alianzas más fuertes.

—Sí, creo que es una buena idea —dice inmediatamente.

—¿Lo crees?

Ella asiente.

—De hecho, te iba a proponer yo lo mismo.

Perfecto entonces. Si ella piensa que la idea es buena entonces no queda raro que yo lo proponga.

Eso hace que me relaje un poco y me ponga a pensar en la prueba. No es que piense que no puedo superar mis propias expectativas, pero sólo por si acaso siempre podré achacarlo a la estrategia.

De los demás tributos la mayoría parecen nerviosos, lo deduzco por sus gestos. Yo también lo estoy un poco pero trato de que no se me note. Tampoco quiero que me vean demasiado confiado. Algo intermedio estará bien. Atala está más callada de lo normal, como distraída y puedo notar como si ella también se estuviera conteniendo. Es un curioso cambio de actitud con respecto a los días pasados.

La puerta se abre y una chica bastante joven vestida con una bata de laboratorio blanca entra a la habitación.

—Buenos días —dice sonriente, paseando su mirada por todos nosotros—. Mi nombre es Nebula. Todo está ya listo para la prueba que comenzará en unos minutos. Les iré llamando por turnos. El tiempo aproximado por persona es de veinte minutos y ya deberían tenerlo escrito en sus antebrazos para futura referencia.

La chica hace una pausa antes de proseguir. Todos los tributos han dejado de hablar, escuchando con atención lo que dice.

—Como ya debieron haberles dicho sus mentores, la prueba evaluará vuestras capacidades en distintas situaciones críticas dentro de una Arena virtual. Se os presentarán siete supuestos. Para avanzar al siguiente deben superar el anterior. Si fallan la prueba terminará. Superar una prueba les dará una cantidad de puntos fijos. La forma en la que la completen les dará una cantidad de puntos variables. Algunas acciones serán penalizadas. Yo estaré supervisando el proceso en todo momento.

¿Esa nenita? ¿Es una broma o qué?

—Roselia Snow, tú eres la primera de la lista. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme?

Nebula no pierde la sonrisa mientras mira a Roselia fijamente, sin parpadear. Me pone de los nervios. No parece muy conocedora de las normas sociales más básicas, pero tampoco se ve tímida lo cual es raro. Sigue a Roselia con la mirada desde que se levanta de su asiento hasta que llega a su lado y luego ambas se dirigen hacia la puerta.

Es obvio que no es una chica del Capitolio, su acento y sus formas la delatan. Nunca he visto provincianos aquí, pero supongo que con los cambios introducidos por Paylor tarde o temprano hubiese llegado a ser algo común.

—Nos espera un largo día —murmura Atala.

—A ti más que a mí.

—¡Gracias por recordármelo! —bromea, fingiendo estar molesta.

—Estaba pensando, aunque ahora ya no importe... ¿Se puede viajar libremente por todo el país ahora? ¿Hay algún sitio al que te hubiera gustado ir?

—Me hubiera gustado ir a todas partes. Conocer otros lugares, irme por ahí de aventura con mis amigos o yo sola. Descubrir un paraíso oculto... quizá te está sonando algo tonto, pero me gustan las aventuras.

—Háblame de tus amigos.

Tengo curiosidad por mi aliada. Saber la relación con otras personas me ayudará a ver qué tipo de persona es.

—La verdad es que se me da bien hacer amigos, en la escuela me llevaba bien con todos aunque llevaba tiempo desconectada. El día de la cosecha vi a muchas caras conocidas, fue un bonito reencuentro a pesar de ser un momento tan triste. Y como acabó...

—No quiero ni imaginar cómo deben estar pasándolo.

—Faris dijo que ya ha concertado la despedida con varias personas que quieren verme. Ya tengo ganas de ver a todo el mundo. ¿Qué hay de las tuyas?

—Um... cierto. Tengo que comentarlo con Soul. No es que ella me tenga mucha simpatía, sigue ardida conmigo me temo.

—¿Y tus amigos? Yo también quiero saber cosas de ti, Emerson.

Amigos... la verdad es que no hay nadie en el mundo a quien pueda llamar amigo, si es que Wagner no cuenta. Tengo compañeros, conocidos, gente con la que me asocio cuando necesito ayuda.

—No tengo amigos tan cercanos, al menos no como tú y los tuyos. Pero... sí que hay una chica...

Atala sonríe, acomodándose en su asiento.

—¿Tu novia?

—Bueno, sí. Su nombre es Aryann. Aunque no llevábamos demasiado juntos. Prácticamente acabábamos de empezar a salir.

Lo hice porque era hija de un prestigioso profesor universitario. Porque si le caía simpático quizá me escribiera una carta de recomendación que me facilitase el acceso a la carrera que quería elegir.

—Supongo que la extrañas mucho.

Asiento. En cierto sentido sí que la extraño. Era una chica muy dulce, sabía de mi situación personal con la depresión de mi padre y sus ánimos eran reconfortantes.

—Pero sé que está en buenas manos. Mi hermano Wagner y ella son amigos.

—Yo nunca tuve hermanos, pero también hay alguien especial en mi vida a quien quiero como si lo fuera.

—¿Vox? Ya me hablaste de él hace dos días. El Avox que consiguieron siendo él tan solo un niño, y que no sabe leer y escribir. Es una historia curiosa, triste y esperanzadora a la vez.

—Le estoy enseñando a leer. O mejor dicho... estaba... y si no hubiera sido cosechada no habría parado hasta enseñarlo. Me resulta extraño hablar sobre mis planes estando aquí. Siempre lucho por conseguir lo que me propongo. En ese aspecto soy como la familia de mamá. Pero estar aquí también significa que tengo que dejar de lado mis objetivos.

—Y pensar que solo uno de nosotros podrá volver a sus objetivos, si es que después está lo suficientemente cuerdo como para volver a ellos.

—Es tan cruel... y también están haciendo daño a nuestros seres queridos mandándonos a morir. Sí, ha sido así para los distritos por mucho tiempo, pero la venganza es mala. Sé que no cambia nada, pero no puedo dejar de darle vueltas. He intentado hacerlo pero no puedo.

Nota mental, no recordarle a Atala sobre la vida que le ha sido arrebatada si no quiero que sufra un bajón.

Ella se queda pensativa, ausente. Disimuladamente, acaricia la joya blanca colgando de su cuello. Es una chica emotiva, creo que se siente muy nostálgica y extraña su casa. Pero con un empujoncito más podrá al menos centrarse en lo importante.

Le aparto un mechón de cabello rizado de la cara y ella me mira.

—Todo está bien. Lo vamos a hacer bien —susurro intentando transmitirle optimismo—. Ya lo verás.

* * *

><p><strong>Cain Delfos<strong>

**17 años, Peace Road**

* * *

><p>—Cain... cálmate. Todos están mirando.<p>

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? —digo en un fuerte susurro—. Me acabo de enterar que están investigando a mi hermano.

Nos han dejado revistas y periódicos para leer mientras esperamos. Plia estaba leyendo el periódico de hoy cuando algo que leyó la preocupó. Al intentar echar un vistazo ella lo cerró de golpe, aumentando mis sospechas.

"No sé si te conviene leerlo." Es lo que dijo.

Después de negociar por un rato me dejó verlo. Han trasladado a Abel a la comisaría de agentes de la paz para que preste declaración de nuevo por nuevas evidencias encontradas sobre el caso del Cetrero.

Debí haber sabido que si no lo intentaban por un lado lo harían por otro. Hace unos días pude salvarlo, pero ahora estoy aquí atrapado sin poder hacer nada.

Me siento tan impotente...

—Tengo que hablar con mi madre —digo—. Necesito más información. Necesito darle instrucciones.

—No van a dejarte comunicarte con nadie externo. Son muy estrictos con eso.

—¿No lo entiendes? Es todo mentira. ¡Abel es inocente!

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Qué insinúas? —pregunto con recelo.

—N-no... no insinúo nada, Cain. Sólo pregunto si estás plena y totalmente seguro de la inocencia de tu hermano.

La voz de Pliam suena insegura por un momento, pero luego recupera su firmeza y yo siento como que me he pasado con ella.

—Cain —interviene Andri—, ayer me sentía fatal y tú me hiciste sentir mejor. Creo que es el momento de devolverte el favor. Lo de tu hermano posiblemente sea una tontería. Le irán a tomar declaración sobre algo y lo dejarán ir. Ahí no dicen que lo hayan detenido ni nada parecido. ¿O sí?

—Estoy con Andri —dice Plia—. Ser llamado a declarar y ser detenido son cosas completamente distintas. Y para que alguien sea detenido primero tendrán que encontrar evidencia y luego presentar cargos.

Andri me da una palmada en la espalda.

—¿Ves? Hazle caso a la abogada, ella sabe del tema. Lo que necesitas es relajarte y olvidarte de eso, aunque quisieras no podrías hacer nada. No tiene caso. Iré a por unos refrescos, eso te animará.

Andri se levanta camino de la máquina de refrescos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte tu opinión? —pregunto a Pliam.

Si la sigo presionando puede que al final diga lo que sabe. Me sabe mal hacerlo pero las cosas se están poniendo feas.

—Si tanto insistes lo haré, pero lo que tengo que decir podría no gustarte.

—Un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.

Plia suspira. Está estresada por todo ésto y lo peor es que son mis asuntos. No es justo para ella.

—Tu padre vino a casa dos semanas antes de morir. Quería que mi padre lo asesorara sobre los pasos a seguir para cambiar su testamento. Para ponerte a ti de heredero principal por encima de tu hermano mayor.

Mientras la oigo hablar, una fuerte sensación de ansiedad comienza a surgir en mi estómago. No tenía ni idea de que mi padre hiciera eso. Nada de lo que dice tiene sentido, pero contradecirla cuando he sido yo quien la ha convencido para hablar suena descortés.

—Cain... no conocí muy bien a tu hermano pero alguna que otra vez hemos tratado. Y lo que vi no me gustó.

—¿Puedes especificar? —le pido.

—Era partidario de Snow, y...

—Eso ya lo sé, pero era algo que muy pocos sabíamos, Abel nunca fue un revolucionario pero eso no lo hace mala persona. Y después de la muerte de nuestro padre menos aún, fue un golpe muy duro y que muriera por los distritos no ayudó. Abel lo adoraba.

—Puede ser que él fuera más radical de lo que piensas.

—Imposible. Dijo muchas veces que a pesar de su ideología, no quería ocasionar problemas a nuestro padre.

—¿Y cómo explicas que Snow lo enviase al centro penitenciario a hacerle recados?

—¿Qué quieres decir con recados? ¿Qué hacía Abel en el centro penitenciario? —pregunto entendiendo cada vez menos.

—No es un secreto que Coriolanus no estaba bien de salud. Él solía ir todos los días a visitar a los presos. Cuando se sentía demasiado enfermo para ir en persona enviaba a algún funcionario de su confianza en su lugar. Abel era uno de los más frecuentes. Así fue como comencé a tener trato con él.

De su confianza... ¿De veras era mi hermano tan cercano al presidente? Él nunca me dijo nada.

—¿A quienes visitaba?

—Cinna, el estilista de Katniss al principio. Hasta que lo ejecutaron el mismo día que ella huyó. Iban a hacerlo después de que ella muriera, el presidente estaba interesado en que él fuera testigo de su muerte antes de matarlo. Después también fueron mandando ahí a los vencedores del vasallaje recuperados. Primero a Johanna y Enobaria. Luego a Annie, Effie Trinket, el equipo de preparación de Peeta al completo y un par de avox. Finalmente trajeron a Peeta.

—¿Y por qué iba a verlos?

—Snow lo enviaba, no sé lo que hablaban pero lo que sí sé es que solía tener preferencia por Johanna, la hacia trasladar a la zona de interrogatorios y por media hora lo único que se oían eran los gritos desesperados de ella.

Johanna.

Johanna gritando desde el balcón en el día de la cosecha. Johanna gritando en la sala de interrogatorios...

No. Podría ser todo... Abel no haría nada así. Quizá fue obligado por el presidente a hacer todo eso. Abel podía ser fácilmente intimidable, y todo el mundo sabe que no es algo muy inteligente el hacer enojar a Coriolanus Snow.

Me niego a montarme la película hasta no conocer su versión.

—Podría ser todo un malentendido —murmuro, rezando porque lo sea.

—Podría serlo, sí —responde Pliam.

—Gracias por contármelo —digo, entonces Andri vuelve cargado de cosas y ella nunca contesta.

—¿A qué vienen esas caras? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Los nervios supongo —contesto.

—¿Me quieres hacer creer que Cain Delfos está nervioso por la prueba? Anda ya. Toma, coge una chocolatina. No tienes ni idea de cuánto extrañaba la comida capitolina.

Los tres nos ponemos a hablar sobre comida, aunque mi cabeza está dándole vueltas a lo que Pliam me acaba de decir. Cuando Nebula viene de nuevo para llevarse a Akiva de Capitol Hill, los tres callamos.

—Plia —susurro—. Una cosa más. Si muero en la Arena... ¿Cómo afectará eso a mi supuesta herencia?

—¿Cuándo cumples los 18?

—Pronto, casi en un mes.

—A efectos legales, no puedes heredar hasta ser mayor de edad, si tu padre finalmente cambió el testamento, entonces tu madre debe estar administrando todos tus bienes heredados. Si mueres en la Arena antes de cumplir los 18 todo pasaría a tu madre. Los ascendientes tienen prioridad a la hora de heredar.

—De acuerdo.

Y por alguna razón que logra atemorizarme de mi propio tren de pensamientos, siento alivio.

Si mi padre finalmente cambió el testamento y mi madre está administrando mi herencia, ella nunca me dijo nada. ¿Por qué?

—Disculpa. ¿Vas a usar más ese periódico?

Es Francine de Emerald End.

El periódico ha estado todo el rato enrollado bajo mi brazo, y es la primera vez que reparo en ello.

—Oh, eh... ¿Van ustedes a leerlo más? —digo a Pliam y Andri.

Ambos niegan con la cabeza y yo le paso el periódico a la chica que me da las gracias educadamente antes de volver con sus aliados.

Andri me da un codazo.

—Creo que le gustas —susurra.

—No Andri, no lo hace —le dice Pliam con el tono de voz que usaría un adiestrador con un perro travieso.

—¡Trato de animar a Cain! ¿No puedes tener más sentido del humor?

Ellos dos discuten, poniendo punto y final a la conversación sobre mi hermano. Lo mejor es no darle más vueltas. En un par de días lo veré y saldré de dudas.

Y entonces me daré cuenta de que me preocupé tanto para nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Hadrian Cloak<strong>

**17 años, Carnation Crest**

* * *

><p>El dilema de mi cabeza no me deja en paz.<p>

Malenie insistió y yo acabé aceptando. Nunca entendí sus razones y al principio pensé que podría ser una trampa. Pero la chica no parece alguien que podría jugármela.

No soy experto en comportamiento humano porque siempre me he cuidado de la gente. Ellos no me entienden, la gente tiende a discriminar lo distinto. Por eso yo nunca hice el ademán de tratar de entender la naturaleza humana, la cual ya de por si es egoísta y eso me asquea.

Pero acepté la propuesta.

Y lo hice porque no puedo permitirme ser inflexible. En la Arena muchas variables se escaparán a mi control. Tengo que mentalizarme de que no podré planear todo y aprender a sentirme cómodo improvisando.

Otro de mis dilemas ha sido el de la confianza. ¿Hasta dónde confiar en mi alianza? ¿Qué contarles y qué guardarme para mi beneficio personal en el futuro?

Miro hacia el tal Cain de nuevo. Aún tiene el periódico bajo el brazo. He visto de reojo un titular interesante ésta mañana. Pero Eris lo estuvo leyendo y me intimidaba la idea de pedírselo. Lo mismo me pasa con Cain. Y lo peor es que ni lo ha estado usando por un buen rato ni tampoco lo deja libre.

—¿Por qué lo miras tanto? —dice Malenie.

—No estoy mirando a nadie —contesto a la defensiva. Trato de mantener un tono neutro, pero creo que me ha salido demasiado agresivo.

Malenie no parece tomar ofensa.

—Has girado la cabeza hacia él como diez veces en los últimos cinco minutos. ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Francine.

—Sólo estoy esperando a que el tipo termine con el periódico.

Ambas miran hacia atrás y Francine rueda los ojos.

—Ni siquiera lo está usando —dice.

Entonces se levanta con brío y se acerca a él, intercambian unas palabras y cuando vuelve trae el periódico con ella.

—No ha sido tan difícil —dice poniéndolo en mi regazo.

—Gracias —digo, buscando en el índice la noticia que me interesa.

Malenie se inclina para ver lo que estoy leyendo.

_"El brillo inusual de Endimión"_

Eso es lo que reza el titular. Va acompañado de un par de fotografías para comparar. Efectivamente, la luna verdosa se ve distinta. Como si irradiara un resplandor más vivaz.

Mis sospechas parecen ser ciertas...

—Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír.

Malenie hace el comentario con un tono casual, pero yo me siento invadido.

—Debe de apasionarte mucho el espacio —comenta Francine.

—Yo creo que está mirando la noticia porque somos "Eclipse". Es muy curioso que Endimión se ponga a brillar más que nunca. ¿Creen que es una señal?

—Sí —respondo.

Pero no es una señal del destino ni sucedáneos. Es una señal de que ambos sucesos están relacionados. Hay muchas posibilidades de que los Juegos se desarrollen ahí.

—No te veía como alguien supersticioso, Hadrian —dice Francine—. Supongo que las apariencias no lo son todo.

Y entonces mi dilema se disipa. Contarles mis sospechas me servirá por dos motivos. Uno para saber si puedo confiar en ellas y el otro para aprender a hacerlo.

Miro a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie nos está oyendo.

—Creo —digo bajando la voz y haciendo un gesto para que se acerquen—, que nos van a enviar a la base espacial de Endimión para los Juegos.

Francine abre mucho los ojos mientras que la mandíbula de Malenie se afloja.

Por medio minuto, ambas están demasiado impactadas como para hablar.

—¿Qué demonios? Ups, lo siento por eso se me ha escapado del impacto. Quiero decir... ¿Cómo lo has sabido? —dice Francine.

Malenie está aún mirando a la nada.

—Les contaré. Primero pregunté a la bibliotecaria si tenían algún manual sobre animales. Me dijo que sólo iba a haber dos bestiarios sobre animales de la Arena y estaría en la tienda de regalos esperando por el mentor más rápido para enviarlo a sus chicos, pero que no estaban accesibles ahora para no dar pistas. Luego escuché una conversación entre Romulus y su aliada Melody. Estaban comentando sobre las extrañas plantas de uno de los libros, ellos estaban seguros de que la Arena sería un lugar con mucha agua. Por último, me fijé en el patrón de los títulos de algunos libros. Había una estantería entera de libros de astronomía y aunque lo vi raro al principio no me resultó sospechoso. Pero poco a poco todas esas ideas comenzaron a cobrar sentido en mi cabeza. Era como si tuviera ante mí las piezas de un rompecabezas y la clave para ordenarlas estaba en esos libros.

—¿Y cuáles fueron tus conclusiones?

Ambas me escuchan con atención. No estoy acostumbrado a recibirla en tal grado, pero por una vez no me siento tan incómodo. Me gusta que valoren mis logros.

Busco en mis bolsillos el papel doblado. La página que arranqué el día anterior con la prueba final de mi evidencia. La desdoblo con cuidado y se la paso a Francine, indicándole la frase importante.

—_"Para ayudarlos a desenvolverse en un lugar con menos gravedad que la Tierra, los científicos y astronautas enviados a la base espacial de Endimión debieron aprender a nadar."_ Hadrian si ésto es cierto... ¿No será todo una coincidencia? No quiero ofender y no estoy diciendo que no tengas razón, por supuesto que no. Pero... ¿No es algo enrevesado?. A veces la explicación correcta es también la más sencilla.

—Hay algo más —digo—. Según los medios, Beetee es el diseñador de la Arena. Hace tiempo, antes del atentado contra la presidenta Paylor él concedió una entrevista contando cómo el bando rebelde estaba luchando para conceder el poder a la presidenta del Distrito 13, Alma Coin antes de que Katniss Everdeen la matase el día de la ejecución pública del presidente Coriolanus Snow. Beetee mencionó que Coin planeaba hacer una última edición de los Juegos del Hambre con chicos del Capitolio. Lo recuerdo muy bien porque aquello me impactó. Me sentí aliviado porque Coin hubiera muerto y al final esa edición no se celebrase. También recuerdo que Beetee mencionó votar en contra de los mismos. ¿Por qué ahora que Ibrahim Lovell decide rescatar la idea Beetee está ahí involucrado? Él ya ha sido entrevistado al respecto y ha dicho que prefiere no hacer comentarios. La respuesta está clara...

—Un soborno —dice Francine.

—Podría ser algo así. Pero estoy seguro que a Beetee no le interesa el dinero. Es un Vencedor después de todo, tiene todo el que quiera y más. Quizá le hayan ofrecido un buen trabajo, posibilidades de investigación o algún que otro privilegio por el estilo. Él es un hombre de ciencia. Y los hombres de ciencia no ambicionan riquezas sino progreso...

Cuando termino de hablar, me doy cuenta de que es probablemente la frase más larga que he dicho en toda mi vida.

Con movimientos pausados, Malenie toma el periódico y comienza a pasar las páginas.

—No sé qué decir —dice Francine—. Estoy impactada. No consigo asimilarlo. Es cierto, lo que dices tiene mucho sentido. Nos van a poner en órbita.

—No digan nada a nadie —digo—. Ni siquiera a sus mentores. Ellos podrían decírselo a su compañero, es lo malo de que haya sólo un mentor para ambos.

Francine suelta un bufido burlón.

—Mi mentora no le diría nada a Emerson ni en un millón de años. Aún está resentida con él después de que decidiera que es demasiado experto como para necesitar ayuda.

—Aún así no hay que confiarse. ¿Y tú Malenie? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Al no contestar, ambos nos giramos hacia ella. Malenie está escribiendo algo en el periódico con unos bolígrafos que ha sacado de alguna parte. A Malenie le gusta guardar trastos en sus bolsillos.

Cuando Francine aparta las páginas para ver lo que hace, vemos el dibujo.

Malenie ha dibujado a endimión con bolígrafo negro, del cual gotea sangre que forma un charco en el borde inferior de la página. Una figura negra con un cuchillo rodea el satélite.

Francine palidece y Malenie cierra el periódico mirando hacia abajo como avergonzada.

Ninguno de los tres dice nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>Roenna Agaponi<strong>

**18 años, Capitol Hill**

* * *

><p>—Señorita Agaponi, siéntese aquí, por favor.<p>

La tal Nebula me mira con una sonrisa ingenua, indicádome el único asiento que hay en el cubículo donde nos encontramos. Por sus pintas y su acento, deduzco que no es una chica capitolina, sino perteneciente a los distritos. Sus ojos son marrones y almendrados, tras unas gafas al aire de cristales cuadrados. Su pelo es castaño oscuro y su piel cenicienta, parece tener unos tres años menos que yo.

Después de la apertura de fronteras se está haciendo común el ver a gente de los distritos mezclada con nosotros. Es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que el Capitolio esté sobrepoblado de provincianos. Al menos cuando gane los Juegos podré ejercer presión política para evitar que el Capitolio no pierda la poca dignidad que le queda.

La chica comienza a colocar cables en mis articulaciones, que se adhieren a mi piel por medio de un sensor luminoso, ella me explica que captará la actividad de mis nervios que harán que mi personaje virtual se mueva con sólo pensarlo. Al observarla atentamente me doy cuenta de que hay algo raro en ella. Una especie de tic antinatural en sus gestos. La forma en que pestañea o echa los brazos hacia atrás después de colocar un cable.

¿Qué rayos le pasa a ésta niña?

Un presentimiento viene a mi cabeza y para saber si estoy en lo cierto, agarro su brazo. No está frío pero tampoco caliente, y su piel se siente rara al tacto. No es piel humana, es algo más firme.

Al clavar una uña con todas mis fuerzas, la chica no se queja.

—¿Por qué me agarras del brazo? —dice, su perenne sonrisa aún en su rostro.

Por supuesto que Beetee se traería al Capitolio una de sus invenciones tétricas.

—¿Por qué Roenna me agarra del brazo? —pregunta a Beetee al ver que yo no contesto.

—Díselo —me dice él—. Aún está aprendiendo.

—Sólo quería comprobar lo que eras en realidad.

—Soy un cyborg. Beetee me creó.

—Nebula es mi nuevo proyecto. Planeo que ella aprenda lo suficiente de los humanos para finalmente comportarse como uno.

Sus explicaciones me dejan una sensación rara en el estómago. Si Beetee es capaz de hacer algo así... ¿Qué puedo esperar de su Arena? ¿ Vamos a ser los conejillos de indias de su tecnología experimental?

—Ya estás lista —dice Nebula—. Sigue las instrucciones del programa. Nos vemos de nuevo en un rato.

El androide me pone un casco en la cabeza y mi visión cambia a un menú flotante. Es una lista con los números del 1 al 75, aunque dos de ellos, el 74 y el 13 aparecen tachados.

—Seleccione la edición de los Juegos del Hambre que desea jugar —dice una voz robótica.

—Uno —digo sin pensármelo. Porque soy la número uno.

Al presionar con mi dedo sobre el botón del 1, siento un extraño cosquilleo en mi cuello y extremidades acompañado de una especie de sensación de velocidad, mi visión se emborrona de forma centrífuga y cuando todo se recompone, la vista ha cambiado.

Estoy sobre una plataforma, parte de otras veintitrés que rodean la Cornucopia. Conozco bien los primeros juegos. Son muy recursivos en los programas recopilatorios. A pesar de ser la primera edición, es una de las más majestuosas, una de las más gloriosas, una de las más simbólicas.

El castigo directo por los levantamientos de los distritos. Las siguientes no fueron mas que un eco, un recordatorio.

Sea como sea, me preparo mientras observo la cuenta atrás. Estamos en el famoso patio donde por primera vez veinticuatro hijos de rebeldes se enfrentaron entre ellos gracias a la osadía de sus padres.

Parece un lugar muy viejo. Hay musgo y plantas creciendo entre los bloques de piedra que forman el muro.

El suelo adoquinado también luce como si necesite una buena limpieza a fondo. Las piedras de distintos colores parecen formar algún tipo de dibujo, pero las malas hierbas creciendo libres y los objetos en el suelo hacen que sea imposible verlo bien.

Cuando el contador llega a cero la batalla comienza. Salto de mi pedestal rumbo al centro del círculo, cogiendo por el camino la primera arma que encuentro. Unas tijeras de podar. Más adelante las descarto por una daga. Con eso voy bien servida. Ahora a por provisiones y a salir de aquí cuando antes.

Justo en ese momento veo salir de la Cornucopia a una niña con una mochila. Dicen que las más recónditas son también las mejores así que voy a quitársela. Ella ni siquiera es real. Se la arranco de las manos sin problemas y entonces me doy cuenta del problema que me acabo de echar encima. Ahora el blanco soy yo.

Un chico alto me persigue mientras otro me corta el paso. Yo sigo adelante enseñando mi arma al chico para persuadirlo de intentar algo. Eso parece funcionar. El otro sin embargo sigue pisándome los talones.

Corriendo tan rápido como puedo, me alejo de ahí por la abertura en el muro más cercana. No me da miedo, sólo no quiero que nadie intervenga. Cuando me parece que estamos lo suficientemente lejos del baño de sangre, me giro bruscamente a la vez que me agacho y estiro una de mis piernas hacia el tributo. Él tropieza y cae hacia delante, momento que aprovecho para colocarme sobre su espalda y rebanarle el cuello.

_"Primer día superado"_

Según las estadísticas ocho tributos han muerto.

Soy entonces transportada al segundo día. Estoy en un sitio distinto. Una habitación cuadrada sin techo ni salidas. En una esquina hay un pequeño huerto con cultivos.

Una advertencia aparece en la parte superior derecha de mi campo de visión.

_"¡Roenna está hambrienta! ¡Aliméntala!"_

Bajo la advertencia hay una barra roja casi vacía que debo llenar.

Me acerco a los cultivos y hago inventario. Hay una tomatera, pero los tomates están verdes aún. Hay varias plantas con bayas negras que no logro identificar a simple vista. Otra de arándanos amargos y una zarza con moras maduras.

Los tomates aún no se pueden comer. La planta del tomate contiene alcaloides tóxicos para el ser humano pero los frutos maduros no los contienen. El tallo, las hojas y los frutos inmaduros son otra historia. Sin embargo, los tomates verdes se pueden cocinar de una manera concreta para anular la toxina.

Los cosecho y los guardo para asarlos en una hoguera más tarde. Luego examino con cuidado las plantas no identificadas. Recojo un fruto de cada una y los comparo. Son casi idénticos a la vista, sin embargo al tacto son diferentes. Uno es terso y compacto, el otro frágil y jugoso.

Ya no necesito más pistas. Uno son arándanos dulces y el otro jaulas de noche. Me como un buen puñado de los primeros, y observo cómo la barra en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla se va rellenando hasta quedar a la mitad y su color en amarillo.

Lo siguiente son los arándanos amargos, los cuales tienen propiedades medicinales según he aprendido éstos días. Sus propiedades antisépticas me ayudarían a desinfectar una herida, también tienen propiedades coagulantes y suben el ph de la zona evitando que las bacterias puedan reproducirse. Sin embargo, comer muchos podría generarme reacciones adversas. Podrían entorpecer mi digestión y darme dolores de estómago.

Los guardo en mi mochila para futuro posible uso.

Finalmente examino la zarza. Va a ser difícil llegar a las moras sin pincharme las manos. Cojo con cuidado las más superficiales y para las más profundas me ayudo de la daga. Al caer al suelo varias quedan aplastadas y sucias pero prefiero no jugármela. Decido no recogerlas todas para algo que quiero hacer a continuación.

Tras comerlas, la barra que aparece en mi campo de visión está verde y casi llena. Es entonces cuando una de las paredes comienza a moverse, dejando un hueco para que pueda salir de ahí. Antes de irme monto mi trampa. Con sumo cuidado arranco una jaula de noche y la voy clavando en diferentes espinas de la zarza. Impregnándolas de veneno.

Luego me incorporo y camino hacia el hueco, en cuanto lo hago la simulación se corta.

_"Segundo día superado. Bonificación de puntos por ingenio y velocidad."_

Ha sido fácil hasta ahora pero no debo confiarme. La dificultad va a aumentar conforme avance. Voy a poner todo mi empeño en ganar, y si no lo logro está bien, es sólo un ensayo.

La buena noticia es, que aprendo de mis errores.

* * *

><p><strong>Malenie Doree<strong>

**15 años, Lakeside**

* * *

><p>Nebula me llama y me pide que la siga.<p>

Tras la puerta hay un pasillo largo con varias puertas a los lados y al final unas escaleras que bajan.

—¿Me puedes dar la mano? Aún no puedo bajar las escaleras correctamente.

La frase es extraña pero no le pregunto lo que quiere decir. No quiero darle la mano a ésta chica desconocida pero no podría soportar si se cae y se lastima por mi culpa.

Nebula significa nebulosa. Siempre me gustó su forma en espiral brillante y llena de color. Pero ésta chica no me recuerda a una nebulosa. Tiene las manos frías y de una textura extraña. Algo en ella me intranquiliza.

¿Será un alien?

Hadrian ha dicho que llegar a Endimión no significa nada con la tecnología actual. En el caso inverso puede que desde hace mucho los aliens estén entre nosotros. Quizá en su planeta no existen las escaleras y por eso está aprendiendo a bajarlas.

Instintivamente me suelto de su mano. Ella se para y me observa con calma. No parece sorprendida. Otra prueba más de que no es una persona normal.

—¿Te doy miedo?

Miedo. Eso es lo que siempre siento cuando cierro los ojos y veo esos malvados ojos amarillos que me miran, mostrándome lo horrible que puede llegar a ser el mundo. La faceta de la vida que nadie más puede ver.

Quizá debería estar ya acostumbrada.

—N-no me toques. Por favor —le pido.

Ella asiente comienza a bajar las escaleras muy despacio. Abajo del todo hay un laboratorio donde Beetee nos espera de pie apoyado en un bastón.

—Siento el retraso, surgió un imprevisto —dice Nebula.

-No importa, aún tenemos un margen de tiempo bastante grande para reducir el impacto de los imprevistos en el horario establecido. Malenie Doree, siéntate en esa silla por favor.

Una vez en la silla, Nebula se me acerca con un extraño aparato en la mano. Yo me echo hacia atrás en un acto reflejo.

—Malenie, sé que me has pedido que no te toque, pero ahora debo hacerlo. No hay forma de que pueda prepararte para la prueba si no lo hago. ¿Tengo tu permiso?

—¿Q-qué me vas a hacer?

—Nada peligroso —interviene Beetee—. No tienes por qué temer. Yo estaré aquí mismo supervisando todo.

Ésta situación no me gusta. Mientras Nebula engancha los cables a mi cuerpo yo pretendo estar lejos, muy lejos del lugar; pero cuanto más lo intento menos funciona. A mi cabeza viene el tiempo que pasé en el hospital. La segunda vez también estaba llena de cables y completamente inmóvil. Como una muñeca a pilas que las enfermeras tenían que cuidar y sola. Completamente sola porque mi padre había fallecido en la explosión y no dejaron a mi madre salir de la cárcel para estar a mi lado.

Sola conmigo misma y mis demonios.

Cuando Nebula termina con los preparativos, Beetee pone una silla con ruedas frente a la mía donde ella se sienta y se pone otro casco que tapa la parte superior de su cara. Su casco parece estar conectado a mis cables. Siento más ganas que nunca de arrancarlo todo y salir corriendo, y lo hubiera en un impulso incontrolable si Beetee se hubiera tardado un segundo más en comenzar la simulación.

_"Elija la edición de los Juegos del hambre que desea jugar"_

Ninguna. No quiero jugar ninguna.

Los 75 números, algunos de ellos tachados aparecen frente a mí y yo sólo puedo mirarlos fijamente, mi cabeza demasiado ocupada pensando en la muerte, la sangre y el miedo que tengo.

_"Si no elige en cinco segundos, el programa elegirá por usted"_

Miedo, sangre, muerte. No quiero estar aquí. No quiero hacer esto...

_"Se ha elegido la edición número 19"_

Una cuenta atrás le sigue a esas palabras y luego, todo comienza.

Estoy sobre una de las plataformas que rodean la cornucopia junto con los demás chicos. Sigo teniendo miedo, más que antes sigo queriendo llorar pero sé que si me muevo voy a explotar. Lo he visto anteriormente y nunca pude olvidarlo.

Es una habitación oscura, con paredes de piedra y tan sólo iluminada por las llamas que salen de un horno gigantesco. Un pequeño mensaje aparece en la esquina superior izquierda de mi campo de visión.

_"Característica especial de la Arena: hace mucho calor debido a los hornos siderúrgicos, así que tu necesidad de agua se incrementará un 18%. ¡Busca las cantimploras!"_

Y suena el gong.

Veo a los chicos correr hacia el centro y yo sigo petrificada. No puedo, no puedo ir. Voy a morir lo sé.

Me giro sobre mis talones y corro hacia la salida más cercana mientras oigo tras de mí los horribles sonidos de la batalla. En cuanto me he alejado a través de uno de los pasillos, todo acaba.

_"Primer día superado. Sin embargo, huir sin entrar a la Cornucopia penalizará una fracción de la puntuación obtenida."_

Pero al menos estoy viva...

No, lo estaré de todos modos. Tengo que recordarme a mí misma que es sólo un juego. Aunque saber que sólo es un juego no mejore las cosas.

_"Día dos. Róbale la cantimplora a un tributo. Puedes usar el método que quieras."_

En cuanto el día dos comienza veo un paracaídas flotar hacia mí. Dentro hay una daga. Creo que está claro lo que ellos quieren que haga. Pero también han dicho que todo vale. ¿Podría quitarle el agua sin tener que asesinarlo?

El chico parece tener mi edad. Quizá algo más joven y está distraído tratando de anudar una cuerda. Yo podría hacerlo más rápido.

En el hospital me hacían hacer y deshacer nudos todo el rato. Querían estudiar mi tiempo de reacción y de poder seguir órdenes. Era una de las pruebas. Podría hacer y deshacer nudos con los ojos cerrados.

_¿Y si le ofrezco mi ayuda a cambio de su agua?_

Por supuesto que no... vaya tontería.

_Pero el ni siquiera es real._

¿Por qué es tan duro entonces?

Oigo una alarma. La barra bajo el nombre de sed está casi vacía.

Si no hago algo voy a perder la partida igualmente.

Me quito los zapatos y me acerco de puntillas. El suelo está muy frío y sucio y la grava se clava en los pies haciéndole daño a mi personaje. Lo vi en una edición de los Juegos. Una chica solía quitarse los zapatos para no hacer ruido al caminar pero no está funcionando conmigo.

La mochila del chico está desprotegida, mejor será que la robe entera en lugar de ponerme a buscar lo que necesito para completar la misión.

Eso quizá me dé puntos extra.

Me acerco con la mirada puesta en el chico por si se da la vuelta. Entonces es cuando descubro que lo que necesito no lo voy a encontrar en su mochila porque la cantimplora está enganchada a su cinturón.

No han hecho esta prueba para que le robe sin ser vista, porque sólo un ladrón profesional podría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. Han hecho ésta prueba para obligarme a atacar por la espalda.

Saco de nuevo la daga y avanzo. No sé dónde apuntar, no sé dónde clavarla. No sé nada. Si esto fuera la vida real estaría temblando como un flan.

¿Y si...? Podría quitarle la cuerda y ahogarlo con ella. Eso parece más sencillo para empezar. Y en la Arena tendré que hacerlo de verdad.

Sólo adelantaré lo que tarde o temprano tendría que ocurrir igualmente. Sino en éste momento en unos días, o meses, o años.

Venimos a éste mundo a morir y lo que pase enmedio no importa porque tras la muerte no hay nada. He tenido la ocasión de comprobarlo dos veces.

_La vida es una cosa absurda, Malenie._

Es lo que pienso antes de descartar el plan de la cuerda y clavarle la daga en la espalda al chico tantas veces como puedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Valvo, 17 años<strong>

**Wintertown**

* * *

><p><em>5...<em>  
><em>4...<em>  
><em>3...<em>  
><em>2...<em>  
><em>1...<em>

¡Gong!

Salto de la plataforma y me lanzo al agua. No es la sensación que esperaba, pero tampoco esperaba una experiencia muy fiel, después de todo esto es una simulación.

Elegí la edición 75 sin pensarlo dos veces por varias razones, de hecho me sorprendió que no estuviera ya elegida.

La primera razón es porque al ser la más reciente la tenía muy fresca en mi cabeza. Es una Arena mucho más peligrosa que la demás pero no me pillará desprevenido y puedo usar eso a mi favor. Recuerdo la mayoría de las trampas del reloj.

Y como razón personal, lo he hecho porque quería probar mis cualidades como nadador por fin. He estado pensando mucho en historias que me contó mi tío sobre su estancia en el Distrito 4. Bilo ya me ha confirmado que su visita esta ya apuntada para el día en que vayamos a la Arena. Tengo que hacerlo lo mejor posible, así tendré alguna buena noticia que contarle. Esperanzas que darle.

Mags pasa por mi lado rumbo a la playa, nadando como nunca pensé que podría nadar alguien de su edad.

En el centro, Finnick es el primero en llegar. Ni dos segundos después ya ha agarrado un tridente que usa para empalar a otro tributo antes de que logre recoger algo.

La siguiente en llegar es Katniss. Pero Finnick la amenaza y ella se lanza de nuevo al agua para estar fuera de su alcance.

Parece que las cosas se están desarrollando de forma diferente pero es normal. Lo comparo a una partida de ajedrez. Las piezas son siempre las mismas pero no hay ninguna partida igual. El computador debe estar haciendo cada movimiento dependiendo de la información que le han introducido.

El único que actúa libremente soy yo.

A mitad de camino un chapoteo a mis espaldas me alerta de que alguien viene. Cuando giro la cabeza veo a Enobaria nadando hacia mí. Hay alguien flotando boca abajo a sus espaldas pero no tengo tiempo de ver quién. Sé que es un programa pero eso no evita que sienta miedo.

Nado lo más rápido que puedo hasta la Cornucopia. Finnick está arriba luchando con Gloss. Demasiado ocupados para fijarse en mí.

Lo primero que hago al subir es buscar un arma. No veo ningún mazo pero hay muchas lanzas y tridentes. Agarro una de las primeras y espero por Enobaria.

O mejor dicho, no la espero. ¿Qué clase de optimismo me hace pensar que puedo ganarle a Enobaria aunque vaya desarmada? Probablemente esquivaría mi ataque y me arrancaría la nuez de un bocado antes de que me diera tiempo a atacar de nuevo.

No. No espero por ella. Agarro una mochila y me lanzo de nuevo al agua por el lado contrario.

Nadar con la mochila en la espalda y el arma en la mano se hace más difícil. A parte tengo que usar mi arma para ahuyentar a unos cuantos tributos desarmados que intentan tomarme desprevenido.

Casi en la orilla me encuentro con otro cuerpo flotando boca abajo. Lo ignoro como puedo y sigo nadando hasta que salgo del lago y corro en dirección a la jungla.

En el límite de la misma me detengo y comienzo a pensar. Los Juegos comienzan a las 12, lo que significa que los rayos ya sucedieron. A las 2 comienza la niebla en el sector dos y a la una... La lluvia de sangre. Estoy casi seguro de que es eso.

Pero mientras estoy pensando en un plan, mi visión de la Arena se desvanece.

_"¡Primer día superado!"_

Bueno, en el fondo era lógico que la simulación no fuera en tiempo real.

_"Día dos. Escoge a un tributo como aliado y mantenlo con vida."_

Seguidamente sale abajo una lista con cinco tributos que puedo elegir: Cashmere, Peeta, Cecelia, Chaff y Misha del Distrito 6.

El hecho de que me den a elegir es lo que más sospechoso me parece. ¿No podrían simplemente darme un tributo para que yo lo proteja? Quizá todo me irá mejor o peor dependiendo de quien elija.

Tendría sentido.

Cashmere es una profesional. Es absurdo pensar que yo podría hacer algo para protegerla a ella. Es una opción demasiado fácil. Tan fácil que parece casi una trampa. Descartada.

Peeta es ingenioso. Siempre pensé que todo el mundo subestimó al panadero. Y no hay que olvidarse de que mató a Brutus él mismo sin ayuda y después de sufrir un infarto y con una pierna mala.

De Cecelia destaco que sabía usar el cuchillo como nadie. Antes de los juegos era una pandillera siempre metida en problemas. Tras los Juegos se casó con el hijo de su mentor y se reformó completamente. Sus trillizas quedaron huérfanas de madre. Pobres niñas.

Chaff fue brutal en sus juegos, y a pesar de que los años y los excesos le pasaron factura fue capaz de aguantar hasta el día tres. Estoy seguro que hubiera podido llegar más lejos si su cuerpo hubiera estado en mejores condiciones.

La última foto es de Misha. Él murió en el baño de sangre. El pobre no aspiraba a más me temo, estaba hecho una auténtica ruina. Si no hubiera muerto el primer día el síndrome de abstinencia habría acabado con él. Descartado. Que deba proteger a alguien no significa que tenga que hacerme cargo de un paquete.

Todo se reduce al final a Cecelia, Peeta y Chaff. Lo medito un poco más, mientras la voz me avisa que si no elijo en 30 segundos el programa elegirá por mí.

Y bueno, Brutus mató a Cecelia y Chaff y Peeta mató a Brutus. Cualquiera de los tres suena bien pero sólo puedo quedarme con uno. Al hacer clic sobre la imagen de Peeta, vuelvo a la Arena.

Estoy ahora en medio de la jungla y no sé qué hora es ni en qué sector estoy. Pero es obvio que algo malo va a pasar así que sea la hora que sea estamos en un sector clave o estamos a punto de estarlo. Es de día y el sol parece estar cayendo.

¿Qué había a esas horas? Monos, charlajos, plantas carnívoras y...

Un rugido infernal hace que ambos nos sobresaltemos. Más adelante hay un claro entre los árboles y una elevación en el terreno cubierta con maleza entre la cual está la entrada a una cueva. Enseguida reconozco el lugar. Aquí fue donde murió Savoy del Distrito 10. La bestia lo hizo pedazos.

Peeta desenfunda una espada corta a una mano y yo preparo mi tridente en posición de ataque. Nunca he practicado con uno pero tal vez las técnicas que aprendí con el martillo de guerra sirvan hasta cierto punto.

Lo que sale de la cueva unos segundos después, me hiela la sangre. Ya la había visto por televisión, pero verla en persona es algo completamente distinto. Es grande, mucho más grande de lo que esperé.

Una criatura bípeda y musculosa cubierta de pelo de diferentes colores. Sus pezuñas se asemejan a las de un caballo, sus tres cabezas con sus tres pares de ojos examinando los alrededores. Una de carnero con dos enormes cuernos que parecen estar al rojo vivo, otra de dragón y otra de león. En su espalda tiene dos gigantescas alas negras y su cola es una serpiente.

Lo primero que tengo que hacer es calmarme. Puede que en la arena me encuentre con un monstruo parecido y entonces sí que no podría permitirme perder los nervios.

Tengo que recordar cuáles eran los poderes de la mutación. La cabeza del dragón escupía fuego. La serpiente de su cola era venenosa. Los colmillos del león eran muy afilados y los cuernos del carnero estaban a 400 grados centígrados.

Trato de recordar lo que Caesar dijo sobre la bestia. Era casi imposible de matar y el tributo estaba atrapado en el sector en una hora. Su única oportunidad de sobrevivir sería huir y esconderse, o ir en un grupo muy numeroso y luchar.

En la esquina de la pantalla, un cronómetro comienza a funcionar. Seis minutos. Tengo que mantenernos a ambos vivos por seis minutos.

—Peeta. ¿Puedes trepar a un árbol?

Él niega con la cabeza.

Quizá si debería haber elegido a Cashmere.

—De acuerdo. Ven, yo te ayudaré.

Peeta me sigue. Nos perdemos entre los árboles mientras la bestia sigue en el claro olisqueando el aire. Buscándonos.

Llegamos junto a un árbol que parece más grueso y seguro que los demás. Hago un hueco con mis manos y Peeta apoya un pie en él intentando subirse a una rama.

El plan no parece tan bueno ahora pero quizá funcione. Si consigo mantenerlo escondido ahí mientras distraigo a la bestia.

-No te quiero poner nervioso, pero sería bueno que pudieras darte un poco de prisa.

Peeta por fin logra subirse a la rama más baja, y con gestos inseguros se agarra al tronco, intentando subir una más.

—¡Ten cuidado! No te rompas la cabeza o perderé la prueba.

Puedo oír el escándalo de la bestia a mis espaldas. Mejor que no me encuentre cerca de Peeta.

_04:56, 04:55, 04:54..._

Sigo un sendero cuesta arriba, oculto entre la maleza, la bestia me oye, resopla y comienza a seguirme. Una llamarada aparece a mi lado, a la vez que siento la temperatura aumentar peligrosamente. Corriendo me echo a un lado mientras los matorrales arden, justo a tiempo para esquivar otra llamarada.

_04:02, 04:01..._

Mi agilidad y tamaño me ayudan a zigzaguear entre los árboles con el corpulento monstruo pisándome los talones, pero entorpecido por los espacios estrechos. Más adelante me estrello contra un muro de cristal, debe ser la separación entre sectores. Eso me obliga a seguir cuesta abajo otra vez.

_03:16, 03:15..._

Casi la mitad del tiempo. Puedo hacerlo.

Debo aguantar. Es más que una simple prueba. Es la evidencia tangible y medida en números de que tengo posibilidades para sobrevivir a la Arena. Por eso debo aguantar lo que me echen.

Lo peor está por venir, y no pienso dejar que me detengan.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Éste capítulo como ya avisé en el foro del Diente de León (link en mi perfil), tiene solo seis POVs. Ésto se debe a que mucha gente anda ocupada con exámenes y trabajo y así es más fácil de fraccionar y leer.**

**Me gustó escribir las pruebas porque vemos a los tributos en acción pero en un entorno controlado. En el siguiente capítulo estarán el resto de las pruebas y el resto de personajes, Eryx, Mair, Jelly, Izzy, Andri y April. Y... ¡Los resultados! :D Todo explicado.**

**Preguntas:**

**1. POV favorito**

**2. ¿Qué prueba les ha gustado más?**

**3. ¿Quiénes creen que van a llegar más lejos en la prueba?**

**¡Hasta el siguiente!**


	12. Pruebas - Parte 2 y resultados

_"El destino de los seres humanos fluye, obediente de la Ley, que los mueve como si de peones de ajedrez en el juego de la Vida se tratasen. Sin embargo los maestros, ascienden a un plano superior. Ellos pueden cambiar los estados, los carácteres, las cualidades y los poderes así como el medio que los rodea. Ellos entonces dejan de ser peones para convertirse en jugadores." El Kybalion._

* * *

><p><strong>Isamere "Izzy" Gates, 18 años<strong>

**Star Valley**

* * *

><p><em>"Prueba número seis. Un tributo acaba de caer en tu trampa, y ahora su aliada te persigue en busca de venganza. Mantente con vida."<em>

Cuando aparezco en la Arena de nuevo, la faldita azul de mi uniforme está llena de manchas de sangre y suciedad. Y lo peor, no tengo arma.

En estas pruebas, mi las armas ni las provisiones tienen continuidad, supongo que el punto es probarnos a nosotros mismos en diferentes situaciones.

En pruebas anteriores nos han dado un momento para ubicarnos, pero en esta no. Diez segundos después de ser transportada, veo a la chica correr hacia mí con un hacha en la mano.

No conozco esta parte de la mansión y tampoco he visto la edición de los Juegos a la que pertenece, pero dejé al programa elegir por mí y este fue el resultado. La razón por la que lo hice fue porque la Arena será algo desconocido a lo que me tendré que adaptar, así que será mejor que elija una Arena desconocida e ir acostumbrándome a adaptarme.

La puntuación es lo mismo. Lo importante es experimentar ahora que puedo, Belladona dice que ya hay gente agolpándose por patrocinarme, incluso si sacase un cero lo harían... y especialmente si sacase una nota baja porque eso significa que los necesito más.

Es lindo tener fans tan fieles.

Tal vez debería esforzarme más por ellos.  
>Paso a otro pasillo el cual reconozco, la chica me sigue a una distancia media y yo me dirijo a la cocina. Ya hice una prueba aquí anteriormente, y es un lugar amplio y lleno de recursos.<p>

Paso a la cocina seguida por la chica y agarro un hacha de carnicero que está colgada en la pared.

—A partir de ahora, ya no soy Izzy —digo cortando el aire con el hacha. La chica retrocede tomada por sorpresa—. Soy Jade, una profesional loca y sádica del Distrito 1.

Nunca he tenido la ocasión de interpretar a alguien así.

La declaración de Jade no parece detenerla y se lanza hacia ella de nuevo pero ésta vez estamos listas.

Jade ríe a carcajadas.

—Voy a alimentar a los mutos del sótano con tu cabeza.

La chica se enfurece y nos ataca, y yo le pido a Jade que me de su fuerza.

Paro unos cuantos ataques de su hacha con la mía, luego paso a la ofensiva, le agarro la muñeca y la retuerzo. Ella chilla pero no suelta el hacha y antes de que pueda seguir retorciendo echa el brazo para atrás. Yo averiguo sus intenciones y me aparto, antes de que consiga lanzarme el hacha a la cara. Lo que no consigo averiguar a tiempo es el rodillazo que me da en el estómago.

La suelto, consciente de que no puedo perderla de vista mucho tiempo. No puedo dejar que recoja el hacha. Antes de que pueda llegar a ella le hago un placaje con el hombro que la hace caer al suelo conmigo encima.

La chica me abofetea única y otra vez y me muerde la mano. En un acto reflejo, el revés de mi hacha acaba golpeando su tabique nasal y ella comienza a sangrar.

El siguiente golpe es premeditado. Con el filo de mi hacha y al cuello.

Izzy vacila un instante, pero para Jade eso es lo que se debe hacer.

_"Prueba superada."_

Eso fue intenso. Mi cuerpo físico ha estado inmóvil todo el tiempo, pero he estado manejando a mi personaje en la prueba y las emociones son demasiado reales. Siento mi pulso acelerado, y un cosquilleo en la nuca que me insta a seguir.

Esta prueba es muy interesante, en partes ha sido incluso divertida, la prueba de cazar el ratón por ejemplo, también es muy tétrica y gore en contraste y esa parte ya me gusta menos pero así es como ha sido pensada. Estoy explorando, experimentando conmigo misma, con mis propias reacciones y planes. Me motiva.

Estoy lista para lo que venga.

_"Prueba número siete y última. Llega al banquete, recoge una de las armas misteriosas y gana los Juegos."_

Vuelvo a la Arena. Enfrente de la Cornucopia hay tres pedestales cubiertos con un trapo negro bajo el cual se puede apreciar la silueta de algo.

El primero es pequeño, tan sólo un pequeño bulto que sobresale unos centímetros, el de enmedio es grande, sobresale horizontalmente por los bordes del pedestal pero no verticalmente. El tercero es aún más pequeño y compacto que el primero.

Los tres estamos a la misma distancia de los objetos. Yo estoy en medio de los otros dos chicos.

Hay una pequeña cuenta atrás, y cuando llega a cero mi movilidad vuelve. Los tres comenzamos a comer correr hacia las armas.

Esta será la batalla definitiva. Dos de nosotros estaremos muertos en un rato. El chico de mi izquierda es más rápido que yo, a pesar de que yo estoy en forma y soy rápida, también es más corpulento y se aprovecha de eso para darme un golpe con el hombro que me retrasa unos valiosos segundos. El otro chico también me adelanta, poniéndose ante mí para ir a por el arma de enmedio.

Me paso a la tercera posición. El primer chico llega al primer pedestal y tira de la tela negra. Debajo hay un revólver. Esto cada vez pinta peor...

El segundo chico revela unida motosierra bajo la tela del segundo pedestal, la agarra y justo en ese instante se oye un estampido y el chico cae al suelo con un agujero en la cabeza.

Llego al pedestal, tiro de la tela. No tengo tiempo, no me va a dar tiempo, el chico apunta y dispara.

Yo aprieto los ojos...

...pero nada ocurre.

El chico sigue disparando pero el revólver sólo emite un click cada vez que aprieta el gatillo.

—Parece que sólo había una bala ahí —digo.

Él me tira la pistola, yo me aparto y recojo mi arma, un taser, a la vez que él va a por la motosierra. Mientras la trata de encender yo le doy una descarga con el taser directamente al cuello.

Su cuerpo se convulsiona, cae al suelo y unos cuantos segundos después, el cañón suena.

_"Todas las pruebas han sido superadas. Terminando la simulación."_

Me quito el casco y los guantes sensores mientras Nebula me quita todo lo demás.

—¡Has superado todas las pruebas! Enhorabuena Isamere.

—Llámame Izzy. En verdad nadie me llama Isamere, sólo Belladona y mi madre cuando están enfadadas —le digo—. ¿Crees que podrás recordarlo?

—Claro, tengo veinte terabytes de memoria. Te llamas Isamere, pero todo el mundo te llama Izzy, excepto tu madre y Belladona cuando están enfadadas.

—Me vendrías bien para recordar citas y cumpleaños. Bueno, será mejor que vaya a darle la noticia a Bella.

Estoy segura que esto la alegrará, aunque no lo aparente, ella nunca lo hace. Me despido de Beetee y Nebula y vuelvo al apartamento.

En cuanto entro al salón y Belladona me dedica una mirada inquisitiva, yo pongo cara de poker y me siento en el sofá.

—¿No me vas a contar cómo te ha ido? —dice cruzada de brazos.

Yo me encojo de hombros.

—Bueno... podría haber sido peor.

Bella aprieta mucho los labios, como siempre hace cuando está frustrada.

—¡Podría haber sido peor porque he superado todas las pruebas!

Le doy un abrazo sorpresa y cuando la suelto noto que la comisura de sus labios está ligeramente curvada hacia arriba.

—Muy bien —dice lo cual significa que está excepcionalmente impresionada—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti, por cierto.

—Ohh un premio. ¿Qué es?

La puerta corrediza se vuelve a abrir y Gersius aparece en el umbral. Voy corriendo a darle un abrazo y él me aprieta muy fuerte.

—Mi Izzy... mi estrella... ¿En dónde te han metido?

—Me alegro mucho de verte, Gersius. He extrañado las discusiones mañaneras que solíamos tener. ¿Qué haces aquí por cierto? ¿Cómo te han dejado pasar? ¿Tráfico de influencias?

—Soy tu nuevo estilista —dice, solemne y apagado como nunca lo he visto antes.

—Oh. Me alegro que lo seas, pero aún tengo curiosidad por saber cómo lo hiciste.

—Después de ver la chapuza que hicieron contigo en los desfiles tenía que ser yo.

—Venga... no estaba tan mal ¿O sí?. A mucha gente le gustó.

—Nadie. Nadie más en el mundo sabe sacar partido a tu belleza como yo lo hago.

Y yo le sonrío porque a pesar de nuestras discusiones diarias, quiero a este maniático histérico.

Le doy otro abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Por supuesto, Gersius. No podría tener mejor estilista que tú, vamos anímate. No va contigo estar tan desolado.

—No va contigo la muerte.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que vaya a morir?

No. La muerte no va conmigo. Aunque el concepto de estar en peligro sí que casa más con mi forma de ser.

Lo preocupante es que no me desagrada del todo. Al contrario, incluso me atrae un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>Jelly Sweet, 12 años<strong>

**Candyfloss Square**

* * *

><p>La profesional del Distrito 2 me apunta con su arco. Yo me echo hacia un lado y esquivo la flecha sin problema, la cual se estrella tras de mí en la pared metálica de la Cornucopia.<p>

Ya tengo la mochila, ahora tengo que salir de aquí tan rápido como pueda.

Mientras la chica carga otra flecha, me dirijo a la salida, pero otro de los profesionales me corta el paso. Cambio mi rumbo y retrocedo hacia el fondo. Estoy acorralada, a ver cómo salgo de esta.

Ambos caminan hacia mí mientras yo retrocedo a la par. Cuando mi espalda se encuentra con la pared de la Cornucopia sé que ha llegado el momento de hacer algo.

—¡Ataque especial de Jelly, cuchillazo al ojo! —digo mientras apunto con mi cuchillo al ojo del chico.

Él hace una mueca tomado por sorpresa y se cubre rápidamente. Mi cuchillo se clava en su brazo, cuando lo saco la herida comienza a sangrar.

En ese momento oigo un sonido parecido al que se escuchaba en el centro de entrenamiento cuando pierdes una prueba. Miro hacia mí estómago y veo una flecha clavada.

Lo último que veo en la simulación es a la chica agarrando su arco con una mano, mientras que la otra está vacía, antes de que Nebula me quite el casco.

He perdido.

—¿Estás bien, Jelly? —dice Nebula.

—¿Puedo repetir la prueba? Ésta vez lo haré bien.

—Sólo una vez por persona —dice Beetee—. Lo siento, no sería justo para los demás.

—Jelly... ¿Por qué te quedaste al baño de sangre? —pregunta Nebula—. ¿Por qué no huíste?

—Tenía que conseguir provisiones.

—Pero había muchas mochilas afuera. ¿Por qué no te llevaste una de esas?

—Porque las del interior de la Cornucopia son las que tienen las mejores cosas.

—Eres muy valiente —dice—. Pero tienes que saber diferenciar entre un atrevimiento y una locura.

—Así es —interviene Beetee—. Correr riesgos no es malo, sólo debes pararte a pensar si no estarás corriendo riesgos por encima de tus posibilidades. Tenlo en cuenta.

—Vale... —murmuro cabizbaja.

—¿Sabes volver a tu apartamento Jelly? Oh y Nebula, ve a por Romulus Silverknife.

Cuando la chica se va, Beetee, ayudándose de su bastón me guía hasta un ascensor.

—Sube hasta la planta principal, desde ahí no te será difícil encontrar el ascensor que te lleve a los apartamentos.

—Muchas gracias.

Sigo las instrucciones que me ha dado hasta llegar al ascensor. Pronto tendré que hablar con Puddin y contarle, y ella se dará cuenta de que soy un fraude. Que ha puesto sus esperanzas en mí para nada.

El ascensor se detiene en el apartamento designado para Candyfloss Square y en cuanto pongo un pie afuera oigo las voces de Effie y Puddin en el salón. Paso de largo, caminando de puntillas hasta mi habitación porque no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, sólo quiero que me trague la tierra. Así al menos no iría a los Juegos.

Paso a mi habitación y me tiro a la cama. Tengo muchas ganas de llorar pero me mantengo fuerte y no lo hago.

Cuando alguien llama a la puerta, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

—¡¿Jelly?! ¿Estás ahí? —dice la voz de Romulus.

Suena preocupada, será mejor que vaya abrirle.

—Hola —murmuro, mirándolo por entre la rendija.

Él respira hondo, ahora está más calmado.

—Menudo susto me has dado. Terminé la prueba y cuando pasé al salón Puddin me dijo que no te había oído llegar. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no fuiste a hablar con ella en cuanto llegaste?

—La prueba me ha salido fatal —digo.

—Oh, Jelly... así que por eso estás tan desanimada —dice, poniendo su mano en mi cabeza—. La prueba no significa nada, tan sólo sirve para que los patrocinadores tengan un dato de referencia sobre los tributos. Tú no lo necesitas, la gente te va a patrocinar igual. ¿No recuerdas que eres de las favoritas? Lo dicen las encuestas.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Además en la Arena no estarás sola. Nos tendrás a mí y a Melody. ¿Qué pasó por cierto?

No estoy segura si contárselo o no. Quizá se enfade. Pero Romulus siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, tal vez no se enfade demasiado.

—Me adentré en la Cornucopia porque quería conseguir una mochila de las buenas... pero dos profesionales me acorralaron.

Después de mi confesión, Romulus se queda pensativo y muy serio. Yo espero mi regaño pero él tal sólo camina hacia la cama se sienta en el borde y da unos golpecitos al colchón para que me siente a su lado.

—Ven aquí Jelly.

Yo le obedezco, esperando el sermón.

—Quiero que me prometas una cosa. Prométeme que bajo ningún concepto harás ninguna locura así cuando estemos en la Arena.

_"De acuerdo."_ es lo que debería haber dicho.

—¿Por qué? —digo en su lugar.

—Porque el interior de la Cornucopia es un sitio muy peligroso. Melody y yo vamos a mantenerte segura, pero no podremos hacerlo si te expones así.

—¡Pero yo también quiero hacer algo útil para la alianza! No quiero ser una carga. No quiero que ustedes dos tengan que estar protegiéndome siempre. No soy ningún bebé.

—No eres una carga y mucho menos un bebé, pero en el baño de sangre estás en desventaja. ¿Sabes que estadísticamente suelen caer los tributos más jóvenes? Déjanos protegerte a ti ahí, una vez superado será todo más fácil. Y estoy seguro que tu utilidad en la alianza se dejará ver. No lo pongo en duda ni por un momento.

—Bien —si pueden comprender eso, todo está bien. Pero ya no quiero seguir hablando de mí. Voy a cambiar de tema—. ¿Cómo te fue a ti la prueba?

—No mal del todo. Llegué hasta la cuarta prueba. Mi misión era matar a una chica, ella me suplicó que no lo hiciera y al final no fui capaz de hacerlo. Aún sabiendo que no era real. Ella me quitó el cuchillo y me mató...

—¿Aún sabiendo que no era real? —repito.

—Así es. No es tan fácil como parece.

Eso me deja un extraño sentimiento. A Romulus le cuesta matar a alguien que no es real. ¿Qué pasará cuando esté en la Arena?

—Si tú estuvieras en peligro yo te defendería, incluso si para eso tengo que herir o matar a alguien. ¿Me defenderás tú en caso contrario?

—Claro. Por supuesto que lo haré. Soy consciente de que tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo. Sobre todo si es para proteger a una amiga.

—Bien —digo—. Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero es así como son los juegos. Puddin dice que si nos resulta demasiado difícil no lo pensemos demasiado. Racionalizarlo sólo complicará las cosas, eso es lo que dijo.

Puddin ha visto muchas ediciones desde la sala de control, si ella dice eso yo la creo.

—Es verdad, pero me resulta muy difícil acallar la voz de mi conciencia. Siempre estuve en contra de los Juegos. Siempre. Ahora el tributo soy yo y eso me produce un conflicto moral muy intenso. Hasta diría que mucho más que al resto de ustedes... Pero aún tengo unos días para trabajar en eso. Vayamos afuera, hay algunas cosas que quiero discutir con Puddin.

—Ve tú primero, en cinco minutos salgo. Necesito un poco de tiempo a solas.

Romulus asiente.

—Nos vemos afuera pues.

Él cierra la puerta tras de sí y yo me quedo sentada en el borde de la cama un poco más. El plan de para los Juegos es una de mis últimas esperanzas. Roselia dijo que posiblemente yo pueda lograrlo.

_"Si conseguimos parar los Juegos podríamos ser amigas."_

Sí. Ella confía en mí, y ya tengo algo. Algo que he planeado yo sola sin ayuda de Romulus, ni Melody, ni Puddin, y mañana es el día en el que lo pondré en práctica.

* * *

><p><strong>Eryx E. Dorinday, 18 años<strong>

**Capitol Hill**

* * *

><p>— Roennaaaaa —canturreo llamando a la puerta—. El programa de las puntuaciones va a comenzar en un cuarto de hora, Akiva te quiere afuera con todos para comentarlo en grupo.<p>

—Oh, Roenna no está ahí —oigo decir a Ruttiger a mis espaldas.

Hace diez segundos no había nadie en el pasillo, y ahora él está ahí parado a mis espaldas.

¿O tal vez no me di cuenta?

— ¿De donde sales tú? —pregunto.

—Pasaba por aquí, también pensaba ir a ver el programa con ustedes.

No creo que eso le haga mucha gracia a Akiva. Para él Ruttiger no es alguien de fiar, aunque procura mantener las apariencias de cara a él.

—Oh. ¿Y sabes por casualidad dónde está Roenna?

—En el mismo sitio que ayer... y anteayer.

Espero a que él concrete más, pero no lo hace. Ruttiger trata de tomarme un poco el pelo, obligándome a hacer más preguntas de las necesarias para obtener la información del paradero de mi aliada.

— Entiendo, en ese mismo lugar donde estaba ayer y anteayer. Gracias, Ruttiger. Me has sido muy útil.

—De nada, para eso estamos.

Parece hablar completamente en serio. Mi mentor va mejor vestido hoy que el día que llegamos, al menos su ropa está planchada. Pero igual, si mi padre lo viera le darían un par de infartos y trataría de convencerlo para que al menos se afeite la barba de leñador del Distrito 7 que lleva.

—Bueno ya me voy. Debo encontrar ese sitio del que hablas pronto o Roenna no llegará a tiempo de ver las puntuaciones.

—Estoy seguro que Roenna es capaz de administrar el tiempo. Ella trabajaba en el Ministerio, era muy puntual.

Precisamente por eso Akiva la quiere antes. Para que él no esté sobre nosotros. Quizá por eso está intentando retrasarme.

—Hasta dentro de un rato —digo pasando de largo.

—Por cierto, Eryx. He hablado con tu madre esta mañana. Pobre mujer...

Eso despierta mi interés. Si por algo quiero que llegue el día del lanzamiento es para verla de nuevo a ella y a mi abuela. Es una de las pocas cosas que me consuelan.

—Tu madre está moviendo cielo y tierra para indultarte. Pero por desgracia las cosas no son tan fáciles. Entre tú y yo, le deseo suerte.

—¿Qué? ¿Indultarme? ¿Cómo iría a hacer eso?

— Ya te lo dirá ella.

—Vamos, dime algo más. No voy a poder aguantar dos días para saber el chisme que podría evitar que vaya a la Arena.

—No te lo digo porque la esperanza no es mucha pero está ahí. No quiero que te aferres a ese clavo ardiendo para que luego no sea nada. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que estoy aconsejándola.

De repente, Ruttiger parece haberse transformado en otra persona. Tanto su lenguaje como su tono de voz han cambiado por otro más grave y seguro.

—Entiendo. Bueno, no sé si podré aguantar estos dos días para obtener más detalles. Así que espera que me dirija a ti más a menudo con el objetivo de presionarte —bromeo, aunque una parte de mí habla en serio. Necesito detalles.

—Trato hecho, aunque no pienso soltar nada. Debes comprender... —Ruttiger se acerca mucho a mí y mi nariz registra un leve olor a tabaco negro— que debo ser discreto. Sería una pena que a mi hermanito pequeño se le vinieran sus planes abajo. Tú también deberías serlo por tanto. Ya sabes. Discreción.

Entonces me doy cuenta que nuestro patético mentor no es tan patético como aparenta, incluso podría ser que esté de nuestra parte, pero ser hermano de Lovell es posible que lo deje en una situación delicada.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre lo que tiene mi madre en mente?

—No —dice con indiferencia exagerada.

—Venga Ruty, sólo una cosa. ¿Tiene algo que ver sólo conmigo y alguna circunstancia especial mía o también podría aplicarse a otros de mis compañeros tributos?

—Lo primero. Ahora vete, tienes una misión que cumplir. No más preguntas.

—Cierto. Nos vemos en un rato.

—Oh, y antes de que se me olvide, ese sitio que buscas está en la planta baja. En el Hall de la fama.

—Gracias —digo dirigiéndome al ascensor.

¿Qué habrá llevado a Roenna a ese lugar dos días seguidos? Ya hemos visto suficientes fotografías estos días de miles de tributos. Tal vez se sigue reuniendo con el instructor de venenos para clases extra, Roselia mencionó que parecían demasiado unidos. No me extrañaría que ya se conocieran de antes, se corrió el rumor de que él rechazó a todo el mundo que se interesó por la estación de venenos pero que nadie pudo hacer nada al respecto porque enseñar a quien él quisiera era parte del contrato.

Igual sólo son rumores, y ya se sabe que la gente tiende a exagerar.

Mientras me dirijo al Hall de la fama voy pensando en lo que me acaba de decir Ruttiger. Es cierto que como él bien ha dicho, no debo tenerle muchas esperanzas, pero si al final mi madre consigue salvarme, le deberé una bien grande toda mi vida.

Cuando paso al Hall de la fama inmediatamente veo a Roenna parada frente al retrato de un vencedor. Por un segundo, me siento como el testigo de algo que no debería haber visto. Algo demasiado íntimo y personal. La expresión de Roenna denota algo de vulnerabilidad, algo que no había visto antes en ella pues siempre se ha mostrado dura y directa.

Al sentir la puerta abrirse ella me mira, y ese matiz se evapora inmediatamente.

Avanzo en silencio hasta ella y me paro a su lado observando al chico musculado y rubio que junto a su escolta y su mentora, sonríe a la cámara con su corona de ramas de olivo doradas en la cabeza.

No estoy muy al corriente de los vencedores que no han ganado en los últimos años, pero recuerdo haberlo visto en televisión. Puedo entender por qué Roenna ha elegido este lugar como su santuario personal. Estar rodeado de victoria es mucho más motivador que estar rodeado de niños muertos.

—"Glock Meyers, vencedor de los 55° Juegos del hambre". Es guapo ¿Eh? —bromeo.

—Ummm...no sabía que te iban los hombres.

—No realmente, pero he crecido aprendiendo a apreciar tanto la belleza masculina como la femenina. Y no es fácil encontrar un hombre más guapo que yo. Al menos no de forma natural.

Se puede, tras pasar incontables horas en el quirófano, por suerte para mí yo ya nací así.

Roenna reprime una carcajada.

—En eso te doy la razón, la belleza natural es un don que muy pocos tenemos. Te manda Akiva. ¿Verdad?

— Sí. Estaba nervioso al verte desaparecida así que me ofrecí a ir a buscarte.

Ella vuelve a perderse en sus pensamientos. Es obvio que no se siente a gusto entre nosotros. Y creo saber la razón.

—Oye... ¿Roselia y tú se conocían de antes?

Roenna no contesta inmediatamente.

—Sólo de vista —espeta.

—Lo digo porque a veces me parece notar una especie de conflicto entre vosotras. Tú no te ves cómoda alrededor de ella, y ella tampoco. ¿Pasó algo? Voy a estar en la misma alianza con ambas, creo que es un tema que me incumbe.

—Mi madre era ministra de defensa, y ella era la nieta del presidente, es normal que hayamos coincidido, artista.

—Has ignorado mi otra pregunta —insisto.

—Tal vez porque no me siento cómoda contestando a eso.

Aún no confía en nosotros, eso es obvio. Hace unos días Roenna comenzó un acercamiento hacia mí, pero se ha vuelto a cerrar en banda.

Me pregunto si sabe algo, y ese algo es la razón por la que no confía en la alianza. Pero a la vez, las cosas deben ser más complicadas de lo que parecen pues en principio nada la detendría de ir por su cuenta. Sería lo obvio el alejarse de una alianza en la que no confía. ¿Qué la retiene?

—Dime algo. ¿Confías en mí?

—Digamos que no me has dado razones para desconfiar. Pero en estos momentos sólo confío en una persona. Y esa persona soy yo.

—Ya veo...

El camino de vuelta lo hacemos en silencio. Al principio pensé que Roenna me estaba manipulando para tener un aliado más cercano dentro de nuestra alianza.

Si la tensión que existe entre ella y Roselia se debe a asuntos personales entre ellas podría ser así. Pero también existe la posibilidad de que ella sepa algo más sobre la nieta de Coriolanus. Algo que de saberse cambiaría mucho las cosas. Pero de eso último no tengo pruebas. Y Roenna no me dirá nada hasta que no confíe más en mí. No importa lo mucho que la presione.

Me siento como el día en que mi padre me prohibió bajar al sótano. Desafiado, ansioso por saber más. Por desgracia, sólo queda esperar y observar.

La cautela sólo puede beneficiarme.

* * *

><p><strong>April Täter, 18 años<strong>

**Great Mall**

* * *

><p><em>"¡Buenas tardes Panem! ¿Qué tal están todos ustedes hoy?"<em>

—Muy bien Caesar, gracias por tu interés —murmuro.

En su asiento, nuestro escolta suelta una risotada.

_"Las puntuaciones van a ser algo distintas esta vez, pues las sesiones privadas han sido sustituidas por otra prueba. Nuestros tributos han tenido que superar hasta siete pruebas que nos darán una idea de su competencia en la Arena."_ Dice Caesar poniéndole emoción.

He ido por algo intermedio, ni que sobresalga demasiado pero tampoco mediocre. Si es cierto que Capitol Hill nos tiene en la mía es mejor que piensen que pueden con nosotros y luego sorpenderlos gratamente. Dije que Zael tendría que probarse a sí mismo ante mí, pero la verdad es que después de ese chivatazo ya lo ha hecho.

Me gusta la gente que sabe usar la información como si fuera un recurso más. Por eso tiene mis respetos. Después de todo, eso es lo que me sacó a mí de la mierda donde estaba metida.

El holding de los Täter también tenía cosas que esconder. Cuando las cosas empezaron a irle mal a mi padre, fue cuando comenzó a llevar la contabilidad B, evadir impuestos y sobornar gente influyente a cambio de otros favores. Una gran variedad de personas pasaban por casa a hablar de negocios. Mi padre no se molestaba en hablar en clave o ser discreto delante de mí pues yo era aún muy pequeña. Él ahora está gordo, calvo, encarcelado y arruinado. Y ese conocimiento que yo tenía sobre sus chanchullos me dio todo lo que tengo ahora, mi apartamento, mi trabajo... todo. A él ya no le importaba porque ya lo habían descubierto y juzgado. Pero aún tenía varios socios que seguían impunes...

_"... cien puntos por cada prueba superada, menos penalizaciones y más puntos extra. ¿Han hecho ya las apuestas?. Les advierto que hay unas cuantas sorpresas"._

_"Vamos Caesar, no les pongas los dientes largos a los televidentes y comencemos."_ responde Claudius.

_"Comencemos pues, amigo Claudius. ¡Vamos con Capitol Hill! Roselia Snow con una puntuación de... ¡127!"_

—La pobre Roselia... al menos su abuelo no está aquí para verlo, esa niña era su vida —dice Noir.

_"Akiva Bunner ha obtenido... ¡601 puntos!"_

La foto del chico aparece junto a su puntuación. Es una nota alta. Noir ya nos ha hablado del señor Bunner era un vigilante muy respetado. Tiene sentido que este chico haya sacado una nota así.

_"La bella Roenna Agaponi con... ¡487 puntos!"_

Otra que no está mal. Si el supuesto máximo es digamos ochocientos o novecientos es algo por encima de la media.

_"Y terminamos Capitol Hill con Eryx Evander Dorinday que ha obtenido 731 puntazos!"_

—¿Creen que ha superado todas las pruebas? —digo.

—Sí no lo ha hecho, se ha quedado muy cerca del final. Capitol Hill no son unos cualquiera. Es normal que hayan sacado esas notas. Y en cuanto a Roselia, a ella no le hace falta sacar una nota alta. Ya deberán saber por qué.

No hace falta que él lo diga. Esos chicos no son unos cualquiera, es cierto. Y Roselia es la menos "cualquiera" de todos ellos.

_"Continuamos con Lakeside. Malenie Doree, 222 puntos y Myle Lavrov, 145 puntos."_

Notas bajas, pero ella era tan poquita cosa y él tan joven...

_"Los chicos de Wintertown lo han hecho algo mejor. Nuestra intrépida voluntaria Melody McFray 308 puntos y Spencer Valvo 393 puntos."_

Esa chica... aún no se sabe cuáles son sus motivos. Me pregunto si se estará conteniendo.

_"Y ahora viene... ¡Great Mall!"_

Me acomodo en mi asiento. Eso me interesa. Zael y yo nos miramos y mientras Caesar y Claudius parlotean no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa.

_"Otra chica guapa representando al Great Mall en esta última edición de los Juegos. April Täter con 311 puntos y Zael Mansen con 262."_

Asiento satisfecha. Un resultado del montón de abajo. Igual la de Zael. Pasamos sin pena ni gloria.

—Bien calibrado, April —dice Noir.

Él nos ha ayudado a elaborar el plan, en colaboración con Daikiri y Miss Trigger. Me deja más tranquila saber que gente tan talentosa se ha unido por nosotros.

_"Veamos ahora esos cerebritos de Carnation Crest."_

Vamos Eris. Tengo fe en ti, no me dejes tirada.

_"Eris Shadows con 558 puntos y Hadrian Cloak con 142 puntos."_

Bien. Una puntuación más que decente. Eris tiene mi respeto, es una tía que no lo aparenta pero tiene unos nervios de acero. Y en este plan es la que más se juega el cuello de todos nosotros. No puedo fallarle.

Ahora sólo queda saber la puntuación de Mair.

_"Nos vamos ahora hasta el sitio con más glamour de Panem. Los representantes de Star Valley brillan con luz propia. Y sino vean sus puntuaciones. Nuestra querida Isamere Gates, más conocida por todos como "Izzy" se pone en cabeza con la puntuación más alta hasta ahora. ¡Nada más y nada menos que 783 puntos!. Y Ethan (como él quiere que lo llamemos) Snider obtiene la respetable puntuación de 430 puntos."_

—Vaya, la celebridad sigue en forma.

Hace un tiempo que no he visto ninguna nueva película de acción suya, pero obviamente no se ha descuidado. Y al parecer esos dos están aliados. No me extraña que Mair se preocupe porque nos estamos centrando solo en la alianza de Capitol Hill. Soy completamente consciente que no son nuestra única amenaza, aunque sí que son los únicos que nos la han jurado.

Pero no podemos preocuparnos por todos y cara uno de ellos. Palabras de Noir, lo ideal es concentrar nuestros recursos limitados en el problema más directo, no nos queda más remedio que dejar un porcentaje de lo que va a pasar a la suerte. Eris lo sabe bien y que aún así decidiera usarse a sí misma de señuelo para atraer a quien no quiera dejar pasar la oportunidad de quitar de enmedio al "pilar de la alianza" me motiva. El resto tenemos un objetivo y es vigilar su espalda. Está todo pensado. Incluso en el supuesto de que uno de nosotros muera, que también podría pasar. En ese caso el objetivo del resto será abastecerse y huír.

Yo le tengo fe al plan A. Y sé que podemos lograrlo.

Lo único que me intimida es pensar que pasado mañana estaremos en la Arena. Pero estoy trabajando en eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Andri Ferran, 16 años<strong>

**Serenity Ville**

* * *

><p>—¿Cual es el punto de las puntuaciones? Quiero decir... ¿Qué es lo que se supone que tenemos que hacer con todos esos datos? ¿Cómo nos ayudan? — digo, a la vez que pongo mis manos en la nuca y echo el respaldo del asiento hacia atrás.<p>

—Para ti es fácil —contesta Faris—. Tan sólo mantente lejos de los que están sacando puntuaciones altas si quieres vivir.

Suelto un bufido. Ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que han sacado los chicos de Wintertown, por poner un ejemplo. Me siento como si estuviera en clase de historia y el profesor me estuviese obligando a recordar fechas y más fechas.

Nunca le vi el punto a eso tampoco.

Yo ni siquiera entiendo cómo todo esto me va a ayudar. De acuerdo, los que sacan puntuaciones altas son unos fuera de serie y todo eso pero todos hemos visto morir a profesionales en el día uno y a tirillas llegar hasta el final. Sin mencionar que no sabemos los que podrían estar sacando puntuaciones bajas a posta. Johanna hizo eso. ¿O fue Annie? Bah, quien fuera. Algo así sucedió.

_"Damos un salto ahora hasta el área más dulce del Capitolio "Candyfloss Square. Jelly Sweet ha conseguido una puntuación de 74 puntos."_

_"Aww... no te preocupes Jelly. ¡Todos te queremos!"_ chilla Claudius.

_"En cuanto a Romulus Silverknife, él ha obtenido 358 puntos. ¡Muy bien!"_

Las puntuaciones eran la parte favorita de mis amigos, pero a mí me aburrían. Y lo gracioso es que todas las que me interesan están al final. Doy un sorbo a la cañita de mi refresco y agito el vaso, haciendo que los hielos choquen contra el cristal. Me encanta ese sonido. Al final, hago gruñir a Faris.

—Te estás buscando un problema Andri. Emerald End es de la incumbencia de Atala, más te vale que lo que diga Caesar ahora se escuche claro.

_"¡Un saludo a todos nuestros amigos de Emerald End! Un área que se encuentra en estos momentos en proceso de restauración. Veamos cómo lo han hecho sus representantes. Francine Cavalia obtuvo 413 puntos mientras que Emerson Cullay logró sacar 271."_

Faris suspira y niega con la cabeza, pero Atala conserva su cara de póker. No es una puntuación muy brillante.

— Está bien, Faris. Todo bien —dice.

Luego susurra algo en su oído pero Faris aún no parece convencida.

— Esto sólo significa lo bien que lo hiciste en la prueba. No lo bien que lo harás en los Juegos —digo.

Sabiduría made in Andri.

Todo está tan tenso entre yo y Atala... aún sigue tenso pero pienso arreglar eso hoy mismo.

_"Sparkly Lane que también se encuentra en estado de recuperación necesita muchos ánimos en estos momentos. Mair Rainder ha obtenido 300 puntos justos, en cuanto a Lamyel Courp, el total de sus puntos asciende a 212."_

— Ya nos acercamos. Por fin llega lo interesante.

_"Peace Road nos trae a dos tributos interesantísimos. Pliam Enkerman ha obtenido 289 puntos y nuestro otro voluntario Cain Delfos... ¡Se pone en cabeza con 799 puntos! ¡Enhorabuena señor Delfos, y enhorabuena Peace Road!"_

—¡Oh sí! ¡Oh sí! ¡Cain Delfos en cabeza y yo en su alianza!

Me pongo en pie y me marco un baile improvisado, pero me siento de nuevo porque Faris me está mirando de reojo. Está un poco amargadilla pero no me cae mal. En el fondo es buena gente.

No estoy muy acostumbrado a estarme quieto así que para mí es difícil contenerme. Me siento un poco eufórico en estos momentos. Casi 800 puntos... es una pasada. Una jodida pasada.

—Deberían dejar que las alianzas se juntaran para ver los puntos y celebrarlo todos. ¿No tiene más sentido?

—Bueno, no cantes victoria aún. Queda por ver tu puntuación.

—Oh, cierto.

Se me había olvidado de repente, con la emoción de la nota de Cain.

_"Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante... ¡Serenity Ville! Atala Narum nos trae una puntuación de 296 y Andri Ferran otra de 364."_

Le muestro mi pulgar hacia arriba a Faris.

—No está mal para no ser un cadete del ejército.

Miro a Atala. Ella aún continúa con su cara de póker.

—Me juego algo a que has perdido a posta. ¿Verdad? —digo—. Está cantado. Una experta como tú...

Ella no contesta aunque por la comisura de sus labios me parece que sonríe un poco. Al verlo, me entra la risa. A mí no me engaña.

—Y ahora que hemos acabado con las puntuaciones, veamos el planning para mañana. Puedo asesorar a uno de ustedes ahora, y al otro en la mañana, eso será independiente de la sesión que tendremos para concertar detalles sobre la entrevista —dice Faris.

—A mí puedes verme mañana mismo —digo—. No creo que sea capaz de concentrarme ahora. La noche no es mi mejor momento para este tipo de cosas.

—Y a mí me parece bien que hablemos ahora, Faris —dice Atala.

—Bien, entonces Andri tienes el resto del día libre.

Mi mentora hace un gesto con la mano, como para indicarme que me vaya por ahí a paseo.

—Pero antes... ¿Puedo hablar con Atala a solas un momento?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tramas, Andri? —dice Faris.

—Nada. Mira, es cierto ¿Vale?. A veces soy como un niño grande, pero voy a cambiar. Voy a madurar y te lo pienso demostrar. Este será el primer paso para lograrlo. Arreglar las cosas con Atala.

Faris me estudia con curiosidad.

—Si ella está de acuerdo...

—Lo estoy —dice Atala.

—Tienes diez minutos —dice levantándose y saliendo del salón.

Yo respiro hondo. Tengo ganas de reírme, siempre me pasa cuando estoy nervioso.

—Bueno, no sé cómo empezar... —digo, frotándome la nuca—. Ahora mismo no estamos en buenos términos, y no me gustaría que entráramos en la Arena así. Eres mi compañera de área, y también fuiste mi aliada y podría haberte conservado de no ser porque soy idiota. Faris ya me ha mortificado demasiado y en verdad me lo merezco. Lo siento Atala, nunca debería haber hecho eso.

—Está bien Andri. A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de ir a la Arena enojada contigo. Dejémoslo en términos amistosos.

—¿¡En serio?! ¡Bien! —digo alzando uno de mis puños cerrados.

—Al principio estaba hecha una furia. Y en verdad, está muy mal lo que hiciste. La verdad es que nunca habría imaginado así mi primer beso.

—Y yo jamás habría imaginado que era el primero, una chica tan guapa como tú, aún me parece inconcebible.

—Recuerda que siempre tienes que pedir permiso para ese tipo de cosas.

—De acuerdo... ¿Tengo tu permiso?

—¡Andri! —exclama cruzándose de brazos y lanzándome una mirada de reproche.

Creo que es un no.

—¡Es broma! Bueno no, bueno sí. Ya ni lo se.

Ella ríe y cuando para, ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

—Suerte en la Arena... —dice.

Y la jovialidad del ambiente se desvanece.

—Suerte a ti también. Quizá volvamos a encontrarnos por ahí. Imagina que estás en apuros y llego yo y te salvo.

—O imagina que TÚ estás en apuros y llego yo y te salvo.

—Que será probablemente lo que pase al final.

Atala vuelve a reír, tristemente esta vez.

—Hasta mañana, Andri.

—Hasta mañana, Tala.

Y las compuertas se separan para que yo pueda salir.

Ahora a dormir, mañana las entrevistas y luego sólo nos quedará una noche aquí en la seguridad del Capitolio.

Quién me iba a decir que iba a acabar así...

Estoy acojonado.

* * *

><p><strong>Mair Rainder, 17 años<strong>

**Sparkly Lane**

* * *

><p>La Mair que solía ser se habría entusiasmado ante la idea de llevar puesto un vestido como este. La Mair que soy ahora lo encuentra muy bello pero eso no le dice nada.<p>

La Mair que solía ser se habría emocionado de haber captado la atención de un chico tan guapo y agradable como John. La Mair que soy ahora piensa que el chico es un cielo, pero sus sentimientos están aletargados, anestesiados. Y se pregunta si alguna vez en algún momento volverá a sentir algo por alguien. Eso si logra sobrevivir los Juegos.

Aquella Mair amaba bailar, cantar y tocar el piano. Le gustaba salir por la noche con sus amigas, hijas de amigos de sus padres para recogerse cuando estaba despuntando el alba y rompió algún que otro corazón. La Mair que soy ahora encuentra todo eso insustancial e irrelevante y se pregunta si recuperará algún día la pasión por sus aficiones.

La Mair de ahora tiene una y responsabilidad mucho más grande que ella misma esperando en casa y se deja hacer todo lo que su estilista ha ordenado a su equipo de preparación hacer, mientras su mente está en otra parte, a kilómetros de ahí.

Cuando comienzan a vestirme, Leto viene para supervisar el proceso y para corregir detalles sobre mi maquillaje y complementos.

El vestido es de cuero plastificado negro y la falda es de un material ligero, lleva una capa de sea negra y guantes hasta el codo y botas largas de cuero negro. Los complementos son más de los que puedo contar e incluye un gran collar de ébano con rubíes engarzados. Varias pulseras a juego, pendientes y adornos en mi cabello. Leto ha titulado al look "Reina del inframundo".

Es una combinación inusual para unas entrevistas. Los trajes de los tributos siempre han sido tradicionalmente vestidos de cóctel para las chicas y chaqueta y corbata para los chicos. Rara vez han sido usados vestidos fantasía. ¿Será que el Capitolio quiere llamar la atención en esta única oportunidad de participar en los Juegos? ¿O tal vez es Leto el que es algo extravagante?

No me gustaría ver a April y Eris en atuendo elegante y yo aquí vestida de reina del inframundo. Ya di bastante la nota en el desfile.

—Bueno Mair, creo que ya hemos terminado contigo —dice Leto. Ahora sal ahí y róbate todas las miradas.

—Gracias por todo, Leto —digo educadamente, mirándome al espejo.

Ha usado un ahumado muy intenso en mis ojos, que va degradando a rojo y mis labios de un color rojo oscuro. En el costado de la barra de labios pone "rojo de medianoche".

El teatro está ubicado en el mismo centro de entrenamiento, por la parte trasera. Los invitados deben estar llegando ya. Gente de todos los distritos va a estar ahí esta noche.

Salgo del camerino y camino por el pasillo rumbo a los bastidotes pero al girar una esquina veo a mi escolta ahí plantado, obvio está esperándome. Rápidamente me doy la vuelta y me pongo fuera de su vista. Por suerte no me ha visto.

Igualmente no tengo escapatoria, si quiero llegar a los bastidores tengo que pasar por donde él está. Por supuesto no iban a dejarnos deambular por ahí solos, sin vigilancia. Tan sólo imagina si uno de nosotros llegara a escaparse. Ni que fuera a ir demasiado lejos con todo el mundo aquí sabiendo su cara pero...

Tomo aire y lo dejo ir lentamente varias veces, entonces doblo la esquina.

—John, no esperaba verte aquí —digo, fingiendo sorpresa.

Cuando se gira, sus ojos se abren mucho.

—Sí lo sé. Yo tampoco me reconocería si me viera a mí misma.

—Vine a acompañarte al teatro.

—Oh, claro. ¿Y Lamyel?

—Ya está allí.

—Supongo que las chicas siempre llevamos más tiempo... ¿Vamos pues?

Por el camino voy contándole todo el proceso de prepararme y vestirme. No quiero que haya silencios incómodos, me pondría demasiado nerviosa.

—Aquí es —dice John señalando una puerta muy ornamentada.

—¿Vendrás a por nosotros? Nos vemos luego entonces.

—Hasta luego —dice.

Pero cuando me dispongo a abrir la puerta, oigo su voz una vez más.

—¡Espera! Perdón por haber sacado tu papeleta.

Mi mano se queda congelada en el picaporte. A este chico se lo está comiendo la culpa por dentro. No puedo dejarlo.

—Jamás te he culpado. Y por aceptar el trabajo tampoco. No es un crimen intentar sobrevivir. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar lo haría sin pensármelo dos veces —murmuro antes de cruzar la puerta.

Espero que así deje de martirizarse.

El pobre se va de mis pensamientos casi inmediatamente, pues el otro lado está flanqueado por cuatro agentes de la paz cuya simple presencia me da un susto de muerte.

—¡Mair, Mair, Mair, Mair! ¡Aquí!

El caos de color que ahora es mi aliada Eris me saluda. Imposible no verla.

—¡Eris! ¡Dios mío!

—¡Lo sé! ¿No es genial? Creo que nos vemos bien juntas, tú tan oscura y yo tan colorida. Veamos cómo aparecen April y Zael.

Su cabello rosado se ve más rosa que nunca, y está decorado con cuentas de colores. Lleva un vestido palabra de honor la parte de arriba es amarillo neón con gemas de colores incrustadas mientras que la falda está compuesta por retales de tul de mil colores y en los pies, unos zapatos de tacón color salmón.

—Bueno, Eris. Si no se despierta Paylor ahora mismo y lo para todo, mañana a esta misma hora quién sabe qué será de nosotros. Sólo déjame decirte que admiro los riesgos que vas a tomar y me tendrás ahí guardándote la espalda con los cinco sentidos.

—Y el sexto. El más importante —Eris me agarra del antebrazo—. Pero recuerda que aún tenemos una oportunidad más. Cada uno de nosotros será el centro de atención por unos minutos. Todo Panem está viendo esto. Es nuestra última oportunidad de hacerles cambiar de idea. Tenemos que decirle al mundo lo que pensamos.

Vale la pena intentarlo.

Hay algo más que me preocupa. ¿Habrán investigado ya sobre mí? ¿Habrán descubierto ya que soy madre? No me gustaría que atraer la atención por ser un tributo perjudicara a mi abuela y a Johann...

Tal vez debería contarlo en la entrevista. De momento nadie lo sabe, excepto Daikiri porque ha hablado con la abuela. Mis aliados no lo saben. Pero lo cierto es que acabarán rastreándome y darán con ellos. ¿Debería hablar? Quizá así alguien pueda solidarizarse con mi causa. Y de todos modos, si han de encontrar algo sobre mí, mejor que sea por mí. Mi mentor me recomendó hablar, pero hacerlo de modo que no suene autocompasivo. Él ya me ha advertido de que no va a ser fácil.

¿Y Johann...? ¿Qué habría pensado de ser un niño más grande? ¿Habría comprendido mis razones? Mi niño... lo extraño y lo quiero abrazar más que nada en el mundo.

—Eris... ¿Qué harías si tuvieras un secreto y revelarlo podría ayudarte por un lado pero perjudicarte por otro?

Estaba esperando que ella preguntara si yo tenía un secreto, pero no lo hace.

—Pues... seguiría mi instinto. Si hagas lo que hagas tiene sus ventajas e inconvenientes, entonces no vale la pena darle vueltas y más vueltas, iría por la opción que percibo como correcta.

Esa respuesta me hace sonreír.

—Suena lógico. Gracias.

—Espero que te haya ayudado.

Ella lo tiene tan claro... espero que llegado el momento a mí también se me revele el camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Y esta es la segunda parte de esta tanda de tributos.<strong>

**Ya se completaron dos ciclos. Y bueno, para el siguiente capítulo tenía dos ideas pero no las puedo hacer las dos a la vez. Una es hacer las entrevistas desde el punto de vista de personajes canon, la segunda de seguir con otro ciclo más. Tal vez me aplique a mí misma la filosofía de Eris, que es escribir POVs de personajes canon pero me gustaría saber qué opinan ustedes.**

**Preguntas.**

**1. La de siempre, POV favorito.**

**2. ¿Alguna sorpresa en las puntuaciones?**

**Eso es todo.**

**Las entradas del blog de cada tributo serán actualizadas para agregar la puntuación en breves. Así tendrán la referencia en el blog. ¡Pasen también por la sección de fanarts a dejarle su amor a los dibujos de Lauz!**

**Nos vemos en las entrevistas, sea cual sea la opción escogida.**


	13. Entrevistas - Parte 1

_"Existe todo un arte detrás del hecho de aprender a sacar partido al potencial de nuestra mente." El Kybalion._

* * *

><p><strong>Enobaria Piedmont, vencedora de los 62º Juegos del Hambre<br>**

**Distrito 2**

* * *

><p><em>Es curioso cómo han cambiado las cosas.<br>_

El teatro está a rebosar. Aún me resulta extraño verlo todo desde la perspectiva de los vigilantes, pues he estado aquí dos veces como tributo y varias como mentora y me estoy dando cuenta que la diferencia es abismal. A Brutus le habría aburrido pero yo he aprendido a apreciarlo. Competir es interesante y hasta puede ser motivador. Ver con tus propios ojos hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar. Yo competí; con mi vida primero de forma voluntaria y obligada la segunda. También lo hice con las vidas de otros, los tributos que estuvieron a mi cargo. Los supervisé para asegurarme que me dejaban a mí y a nuestro distrito en un buen lugar ante el país. Que durante todo el proceso se centren en lo importante, que el Capitolio viera a un ganador ahí porque si ellos ganaban yo también ganaba.

Ahora, por primera vez eso no importa porque no estoy aquí para obtener un resultado. Sea cual sea el tributo que salga de ahí con vida no podría importarme menos.

Por primera vez, voy a relajarme y disfrutar de un espectáculo creado por el Capitolio y vivido por sus propios niños. Esos demasiado privilegiados como para participar en él.

Johanna está a mi lado hablando por teléfono, ultimando los detalles.

—En treinta segundos estamos en el aire —me informa.

Doy un sorbo a mi cóctel y me acomodo. Los focos se encienden, la música comienza y el telón se abre. Los tributos están ahí al fondo, la iluminación hace que sólo se vean sus siluetas a contraluz. Es una novedad este año, no recuerdo quién tuvo la idea. Se irán iluminando conforme les llegue el turno. Esperamos que algunos tributos se pongan agresivos, así que colocamos unos cuantos agentes de la paz armados a la vista. El punto no es que comiencen la masacre antes de tiempo. No con todo lo que he estado trabajando para tenerlo todo listo en su momento, sino disuadirlos de hacer algo estúpido.

En cuanto el agujero del suelo se abre y Caesar Flickerman comienza a salir de él, una parte del público comienza a aplaudir, la reservada a los ciudadanos capitolinos. Quizá también en el sector del Distrito 1 se observe algo de actividad, pero en general Caesar no es demasiado popular en los distritos.

—¡Hola, hola, hola amigos de Panem!. Desgraciadamente, esta será la última vez que me vean aquí. Los Juegos del hambre que tanto entretenimiento han proporcionado a generaciones han llegado a su fin. ¡Pero no estén tristes, porque esta es una edición muy, muy especial! Después de tantos años viendo cómo los distritos se llevaban la gloria, el Capitolio tendrá por fin su propio vencedor. Uno de estos chicos de aquí, detrás de mí estará de vuelta en este mismo lugar recibiendo su corona y cubriéndose de gloria. ¿Cuál de ellos será? Y ahí no acaba la cosa, porque por primera vez en la historia estará conmigo un ayudante. Alguien que ustedes conocen bien. Experto en ajedrez y en esquivar hachas arrojadizas. ¡Damas y caballeros, Haymitch Abernathy!

Más aplausos. Yo me uno a ellos, también Johanna, ni Katniss ni Peeta aplauden a su mentor mientras que Annie está ahí jugueteando con el niño ajena a todo.

Haymitch sale de entre el público y da un apretón de manos a Caesar. Ambos bromean haciendo reír al público con una conversación tan absurda que ni me molesto en escucharla. Ojalá fueran al grano de una vez.

Por fin tres sillones ascienden del suelo y van a sentarse.

—Nunca imaginarás quién es nuestra primera invitada —dice Caesar creando expectación.

—¿Roselia Snow, por casualidad?

—Haymitch... —le reprocha Caesar— creo que se te está olvidando el guión.

—Debe de ser la edad. Bueno llámala de una vez. O mejor ya lo hago yo. ¡Roselia ven a hablar un rato con nosotros!

—Payasos —mascullo.

El asiento de Roselia en la fila superior se ilumina. Ella sonríe y baja hasta el plató donde le da la mano a Caesar y Haymitch antes de tomar asiento.

_No me pienso perder ni un solo detalle de ti, nenita._

—Nos honra tener a alguien tan ilustre como tú. ¿Cómo te sientes, Roselia? ¿Tienes miedo?

Ella no lo mira a los ojos, tan solo asiente jugueteando con el filo de su vestido negro.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí lo tengo señor Flickerman.

—Caesar, dejemos las formalidades de lado. ¿Te importa Roselia que veamos una cosa?

—Um no, no me importa.

—De acuerdo pues. ¡Dentro video!

Johanna me mira, mostrándome su pulgar hacia arriba. Esto tendrá un gran impacto en su popularidad y aquellos que aún quieran patrocinarla no podrán permanecer en el anonimato.

La propo comienza con una melodía triste de orquesta. Se ve una toma de Emerald End a vista de pájaro. La mancha negra aún cubriendo todo. Después cambia a una lista de toda la destrucción causada en Sparkly Lane. _"Más de diez mil víctimas"_ dice el mensaje en letra cursiva. La imagen cambia a la grabación de los funerales, capitolinos llorando y abrazándose vestidos de luto se suceden en planos cortos. _"Padres, madres, abuelos, hijos, nietos, amigos...". _La música se torna más dramática y el sello del Cetrero aparece en la pantalla: la silueta de un halcón cazando a un sinsajo en el interior de un círculo.

_"Panem se dejó manipular por el nacionalismo treceano. Panem lo está pagando"_ se oye decir a la voz de Roselia.

Yo no le quito el ojo de encima, su reacción me interesa, sin embargo su expresión se mantiene neutra.

_"Lo que a mi bisabuelo Aufidius le costó tanto unificar, los terroristas lo tiraron por tierra en menos de un año. Capitolio, ¡reacciona!. Los cánticos del sinsajo no eran más que propaganda de la más repulsiva demagogia creada por el Distrito 13 para manipular a los distritos. Un ave cantora está hecha para entretener y embellecer y no para dirigir revoluciones. Hasta la naturaleza sabe eso. Por eso los sinsajos están abajo de la cadena alimentaria y no arriba. Únete al Cetrero. Porque él está luchando para devolver a los capitolinos a su lugar natural. En la cúpula de la sociedad de Panem de donde nunca deberían haber sido eliminados. Si no hay orden, el caos acabará con nosotros."_

La imagen de Roselia se desvanece a negro y comienza una sucesión de imágenes a velocidad vertiginosa mostrando graffitis, atentados, manifestaciones con pancartas y finalmente una foto de la presidenta Paylor con objetivo sobre ella. Se queda unos segundos hasta que el logo del Cetrero vuelve de nuevo.

_"La lucha ha comenzado"_ se va escribiendo abajo en letras blancas _"Únete al Cetrero."_

Un cursor intermitente se queda al final de la frase hasta que el vídeo termina.

Roselia está arrugando la frente en una mueca de preocupación.

—¿Y bien? Hablemos de eso. ¿Qué te parece? —dice Caesar.

—Me gustaría decir una cosa, si se me permite —musita Roselia.

—Claro, adelante.

La chica se pone en pie y mira al público, suplicante.

—Lo que hizo mi abuelo no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Él y yo somos dos personas distintas. Ustedes me acaban de ver en ese video propagandístico... ¡Pero yo fui coaccionada a colaborar con Lucilius, alias el Cetrero! Por si no lo recuerdan, él me secuestró un día al salir de mis clases como parte de su plan para llamar al Capitolio a rebelarse. Y eso no significa que yo concuerde con su ideología. Todo lo contrario, yo no creo en la supremacía capitolina, creo en la igualdad, y respeto a Katniss por lo que hizo y lo que representa. Yo amaba a mi abuelo, él siempre fue bueno conmigo, y yo era muy pequeña para comprender... —por un momento parece que le va a fallar la voz, Roselia pone su mano sobre el broche del sinsajo de su vestido— comprender lo que estaba pasando en los distritos y las condiciones en las que vivían sus habitantes. Yo quería al abuelo Coriolanus, y cuando tuve el criterio necesario para comprender lo que el presidente Snow estaba haciendo era difícil hacerse a la idea de que estábamos hablando de la misma persona. Por eso, aquí y ahora quiero disculparme por todos los crímenes contra los derechos humanos perpetrados por mi abuelo. Me disculpo en su nombre. Y especialmente pido perdón a los vencedores de los que soy consciente han sido los que más han sufrido a causa de la crueldad de mi abuelo. Lo siento Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, Annie, Enobaria, Beetee, Haymitch. Sé que éstas palabras vienen a destiempo y ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, pero el pasado es historia y si esto sirve para dar un paso más en la dirección correcta, habrá valido la pena.

Todos callan, Katniss tiembla, Peeta la abraza, su mandíbula apretada, su mirada dura, Johanna tuerce el labio. Sé que para ella esas palabras son aire. No es ese el tipo de satisfacción que ella busca.

_No para alguien que ha vuelto de la Arena._

El público rompe en aplausos y Roselia sonríe antes de tomar asiento de nuevo.

—¿Qué opinas? —digo a Johanna.

—Nada de lo que pueda decir o hacer va a conmoverme ya. Por esa silla han pasado chicos con historias muy duras y eso no les salvó. Un discurso no la va a salvar a ella tampoco.

—Me lo figuraba.

—¿Qué opinas tú?

—Johanna... Le arranqué la tráquea a una persona a dentelladas. ¿Crees que haya algo en el mundo que pueda ablandarme?

Ella sonríe maliciosamente antes de devolver la atención al escenario.

—Muy buen discurso, hablas muy bien Roselia. Debe ser cosa de familia —dice Haymitch.

—He asistido a la mejor academia del Capitolio y también he asistido a clases particulares muy variadas.

—Toda una privilegiada. ¿Te enseñaron en alguna de esas clases que en el Distrito 11 a veces los obligaban a faltar a la escuela en la época siembra y cosecha para cumplir con los cupos impuestos? —pregunta Haymitch.

—N-no... No me enseñaron eso.

Caesar se aclara la garganta.

—Pero hablemos de lo que nos incumbe. ¿Qué sentiste Roselia cuando tu nombre salió de esa urna?

—Sentí mucho miedo. Sentí como que de algún modo esto era un castigo del destino por lo que hizo mi abuelo. Yo me considero inocente, pero puede que la gente no lo haga. Puede que la gente me necesite como tributo para obtener una satisfacción.

—¿Y cómo podría haber pasado eso, si la cosecha es un sorteo? —dice Haymitch.

—Fui elegida en un sorteo justo, pero aún así no deja de ser curioso. Todos nosotros en Capitol Hill estamos emparentados con gente importante.

—Tal vez porque en Capitol Hill vive mucha gente importante.

Roselia va a contestar pero Caesar interviene. Él fue programado para mostrar a los tributos en un ángulo favorable. Decidimos no tocar eso para que no se notara extraño. Sin embargo, nadie pensará dos veces sobre Haymitch siendo Haymitch.

—Por cierto ¿Crees que ser nieta del ex presidente Snow te favorecerá en la Arena?

—Bueno, ser quien soy ya me ha causado suficientes molestias, así que si me favorece en algo entonces lo que quiera que sea es bienvenido.

—¿Incluso si son partidarios de tu abuelo con cuya ideología no concuerdas? —la presiona Haymitch.

A mi lado, Johanna ahoga una risa.

—No creo que ningún partidario de mi abuelo decida patrocinarme después de hacer pública mi postura. Pero supongo... que si alguien quiere hacerlo es bienvenido y tiene mi eterna gratitud. Yo... sólo quiero vivir mi vida tranquilamente. Es lo único que pido.

El público sigue en silencio y un rápido escaneo a las caras de los espectadores me dice que la mayoría de ellos ha empatizado con la chica.

—¿Cómo lo ves? —dice Johanna.

—Sabe que no fue casualidad.

—Pero ¿Qué puede hacer al respecto? Nada. No tiene pruebas.

—De momento ha intentado sembrar esa duda en la gente. Ya verás los titulares de los tabloides de mañana.

—Los tabloides siguen sin ser una prueba —espeta Johanna.

En el escenario, Roselia conversa con Caesar sobre el vicepresidente, lo bien que la ha tratado y lo generoso que ha sido con ella, cuando él la ve como una amenaza a la democracia por el simple hecho de existir. Pero es más feliz así, viviendo en la ignorancia.

—Bueno Roselia, gracias por tu tiempo. Nos vemos mañana en la Arena. ¡Un aplauso damas y caballeros para Roselia Snow!

Y entonces el público aplaude, lo que es extraño teniendo en cuenta que son gente de los distritos y ella es la nieta de quien tanto los ha sometido.

Roselia se levanta y saluda al público sonriendo. En cualquier momento espero a que mire hacia nosotras pero no lo hace. Tan sólo se queda un momento embelesada, mirando hacia Peeta y Katniss con la que comparte peinado.

Katniss no tarda en apartar la mirada y Peeta debe sentir que algo anda mal porque le aprieta la mano mientras le susurra algo al oído.

—Katniss le ha tomado cariño a Roselia —me susurra Johanna—. Ya la he increpado al respecto. La nieta del monstruo la tiene en un pedestal y ella lo acepta.

_"Por Prim."_

Recuerdo muy bien las palabras de Katniss cuando votó que sí a la propuesta de Coin. Pensé que se negaría, precisamente porque acababa de perder a su hermana y tenía fresco lo que significa el dolor de una pérdida.

No fue hasta que no vi a Alma Coin caer al vacío con su corazón atravesado por la flecha y vi a Katniss morderse el brazo, ahí en el lugar donde habían colocado la pastilla suicida cuando comprendí que ella en verdad no quería más Juegos del hambre, pero ya le daba igual absolutamente todo lo único que quería era venganza antes de irse del mundo por la puerta grande.

Lo que nunca supe es si el plan era suyo o de Haymitch, suena algo demasiado táctico como para venir de ella, tan emocional y en el estado en el que estaba. Quizá él vio sus claras intenciones, o Peeta lo hizo y por eso sacó la pastilla del compartimento.

Quién sabe lo que a Katniss se le pueda estar pasando por la cabeza en estos momentos. Ha estado bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico y hacerla interactuar con una tributo que tendría la misma edad que su hermana muerta la va a volver aún más loca. Después de todos estos años siendo mentora de mis tributos y ver la evolución de los que he conseguido traer de vuelta con vida puedo decir que por norma general las muertes de seres queridos raramente se superan.

Y estamos hablando de profesionales entrenados.

—Nuestro siguiente tributo tiene un vínculo directo con los Juegos del hambre. Hijo de Marcus Bunner que fue parte del equipo de vigilantes durante muchos años, y fue vigilante en jefe en las ediciones 71 y 72. ¡Déjenme presentarles a Akiva Bunner!

La silueta del chico se ilumina y él se pone en pie. No sonríe ni saluda a la cámara, simplemente mantiene una expresión sombría y peligrosa, como si en cualquier momento fuera a sacar una navaja de ese traje en tonos blancos y dorados y fuera a asesinar a alguien. Y la verdad es que razones no le faltan.  
>A diferencia de su compañera, él si nos dedica una mirada fulminante. Oigo a Johanna soltar una risotada. Que él está aquí es una venganza directa al hombre que fue vigilante jefe durante la edición en la que ella participó. El hombre ya está muerto. Ejecutado por Coin durante su corta carrera al mando de Panem a cambio de un favor personal o algo así.<p>

Johanna es difícil de saciar. Aunque la verdad es que ella tiene más por lo que pedir compensación que yo. A mí el Capitolio siempre me trató bien, dejando a un lado el hecho de que me mandaron a la Arena por segunda vez, cosa que no me hizo ni pizca de gracia.

Esta es mi venganza hacia ellos por eso. No hacia alguien en particular como Johanna.

Akiva resplandece como una estatua de oro bruñido bajo los focos del escenario. Todo en el denota opulencia y poder. Hay un efecto poderoso en las apariencias, yo misma puedo dar fe de ello.

Al sentarse, el chico rechaza la mano que le ofrece Caesar.

—¿Sabes sonreír? —pregunta Haymitch.

Akiva lo observa con indiferencia.

—Lo hago cuando la ocasión lo requiere.

—Pero estas en televisión, vamos, alegra esa cara hombre.

—Lo que vamos a hacer, es centrarnos en lo importante —dice Caesar—. Akiva, tu puntuación ha sido asombrosa, supongo que tu formación como vigilante ha tenido algo que ver.

—Definitivamente. Mi formación me ha ayudado, de otra manera no se como habría podido salir de ésta situación en la que ustedes me han puesto.

—¿Podrías desarrollar más esa última parte?

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que todos aquí nos morimos por saber lo que tratas de insinuar.

—No estoy insinuando nada, eso para empezar, y segundo, me estaba refiriendo a el hecho de organizar una edición de los juegos con chicos capitolinos en sí. No se a qué te estarías refiriendo tú, pero eso dice muchas cosas.

—Por la forma en la que hablas cualquiera diría que sólo te importa que muerta gente en televisión cuando son ciudadanos del Capitolio.

—Los Juegos del hambre son una tradición , parte de nuestra cultura como país. Antepasados nuestros lucharon por traer y mantener la paz a un país roto y agotado por culpa de la guerra. Los Juegos servían para dos cosas, como herramienta de cohesión y como penitencia a los distritos por causar una tragedia de tales dimensiones. La muerte de veintitrés personas no tiene ni punto de comparación con los miles de muertes que nos dejaron los días oscuros y las que se producirían si otra guerra tuviera lugar como posteriormente resultó ser el caso.

—Otro que sabe hablar —le digo a Johanna.

Ella frunce el ceño.

—Haymitch —dice al micrófono—, refréscale la memoria. Menciona lo del Cetrero.

Haymitch nos mira y asiente.

—Me alegro de que entiendas el concepto. Porque te recuerdo que hace menos de un año la presidenta casi no lo cuenta. Tal vez sea hora de que el Capitolio entienda que ellos tampoco pueden llevarse la democracia y la paz por delante.

—¡Ejecutaron a mi padre! —grita Akiva— ¿Se puede saber qué les había hecho él? Le causaron un inmenso dolor a mi familia y a la familia de mi novia.

—Puede que los chicos que murieron a sus manos y los vencedores que sobrevivieron a sus juegos tengan algo que decir al respecto. Por lo demás, Paylor no tiene ese privilegio. La persona que llevó a cabo la Purga fue nuestra difunta Alma Coin, en su efímero tiempo al mando de Panem.

—¡Paylor le dio amnistía a una banda de criminales y pensaba pagarles la operación de restauración de lengua con dinero público!

—Criminales entre comillas. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera recibió un juicio justo.

—¡Ya dejen de discutir! —interviene Caesar—. Haymitch, no te pases con mis entrevistados. Esta va a ser una edición muy especial, guardemos las formas. Akiva, cuéntanos más sobre tus estudios como Vigilante. ¿En qué formas crees que te pueden ayudar en la Arena?

—Al menos no ha quedado tan bien como Roselia —me dice Johanna.

—Podría haberlo hecho mejor su hubiera querido. El chico no es tonto, pero ese rencor suyo se le ha ido por la boca. No creo que vaya a encontrar en el público a gente que le apoye.

El resto de la entrevista continúa sin novedad, Akiva consigue arreglar un poco su metedura de pata demostrando su determinación y conocimientos tácticos. Y termina diciendo que sólo consideraría la afrenta contra el Capitolio perdonada si se paran los Juegos y se buscan otras medidas para evitar el terrorismo y mejorar las relaciones entre el Capitolio y los distritos.

Al levantarse para volver a su asiento, Akiva agarra un colgante que lleva en el cuello con forma de corazón partido y se lo lleva a los labios.

Caesar comienza a presentar a Roenna. Ella fue elección del mismo vicepresidente. Estuvo investigando sobre ella y aunque no la pudo involucrar en el caso Cetrero, aún así decidió seguir adelante. Era la hija de una mujer muy poderosa y él creía que aún era capaz de mover algunos hilos. Milagrosamente, Johanna no tenía nada en contra de ella, pero accedió como intercambio de favores con Ibrahim Lovell.

Yo me opuse.

Sí, como ministra del interior su madre tiene una parte importante de culpa del estado en el que se encontraban los distritos. Dicen que ese tipo de cosas se llevan en la sangre. Pero lo que me hizo intentar salvarla es el hecho de que sea hija de alguien a quien apreciaba y respetaba.

Glock fue el primer tributo al que conseguí traer de vuelta de los Juegos del hambre, tan sólo unos años después de mi propia victoria. A pesar de tener unos años más que él, siempre sentí por él un cariño maternal, algo que no me ha pasado con nadie más en la vida. Glock era guapo, tal vez su atractivo carecía de la delicadeza andrógina de Gloss o de la perfección extraterrenal de Finnick. Poseía el carisma propio del Distrito 2 junto con un aire de vencedor poderoso y temible. Nada que ver con las cositas rotas y traumatizadas de los distritos de la periferia.

Fue por eso que le entró por el ojo a aquella señorita capitolina. La madre de Roenna.

Poco después de su victoria comenzó a pagar verdaderas fortunas por disfrutar de su compañía. Se obsesionó con él hasta considerarlo una más de sus posesiones. No dejaba que nadie más lo contratara cosa que por otro lado beneficiaba a Glock. Y al final pasó lo que pasó. Ella se quedó embarazada y la actitud para con mi pupilo cambió de la noche a la mañana. Cuando se enteró de la noticia le hizo una gran ilusión, pero primero ella le dejó claros sus planes de no incluirlo en la vida del bebé. Para Glock fue un mazazo tremendo. Él trató de hacer a la víbora entrar en razón pero sólo consiguió empeorar la situación. El mismo presidente le advirtió no seguir por ese camino y él le rogó con lágrimas en los ojos que le dejasen ejercer su derecho a la paternidad. Él al que nunca he visto llorar ni cuando tuvo que matar a sus propios aliados en los Juegos ni cuando su primera tributo, prima suya murió en el banquete al año siguiente.

El Capitolio dejó de usarlo para ejercer la prostitución, supongo que para comprar su silencio y él tuvo que considerarse afortunado perdiendo a propia hija para siempre. Cada vez que le tocaba ir al Capitolio esperaba ansioso a verla aunque fuera de lejos. No se perdía los programas de actualidad con la esperanza de verla aunque fuera un segundo y por la misma razón compraba todas las publicaciones capitolinas en las que había posibilidades de que hablaran de su madre y ella de casualidad saliese. Las pocas fotografías que tiene de ella las consiguió así. Una de las primeras fue en un acto oficial, Roenna tendría unos dos años y sale en brazos de su madre. Glock la recortó, le tapó la cara a la madre con bolígrafo y la metió en su cartera.

Debería odiar a esta niña.

Debería odiarla porque ella fue la causa por la que Glock sufrió tanto. Pero cuando veo su mirada orgullosa, su cabello rubio oscuro y su porte ágil y elegante lo veo a él. Y entonces comprendo que no puedo hacerlo.

—Mis récords me dicen que sólo hay dos visitas de tres personas programadas para las despedidas de mañana. ¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser?

—Qué extraño. Esperaba menos gente aún.

—¿Cómo así?

—Tal vez porque cuando uno deja de ser poderoso, los que antaño creías tus amigos se olvidan de ti. O quizá porque ustedes me dejaron sin mi única familia viva pero no me hagas mucho caso.

—Creo que esa historia me suena —interviene Haymitch—. ¿Dónde la habré oído?

—Haymitch, Roenna es una jovencita distinguida, haz el favor de ser cortés.

—No pasa nada, Caesar. Puedo muy gustosamente contestarle al señor Abernathy. En primer lugar estoy terriblemente apenada por la circunstancia de su pérdida, y la segunda eso que usted ha dicho se denomina falacia _tu quoque_. Se está rebatiendo a sí mismo.

Un grito ahogado colectivo recorre el público. Glock no era tan bueno con la retórica, se nota que ella ha estado involucrada en el mundo de la política.

—Buen intento de convertir una tragedia real y que no sólo me ha ocurrido a mí ya de paso, en un mero argumento para ganarte a ti una discusión.

—Y yo ya te he ofrecido mis condolencias, créeme que si tuviera poder para resucitar personas te devolvería a los tuyos pero no puedo. Ya puestos a decir verdades, no se te ocurra ni por una fracción de segundo pensar que mi pérdida tiene menos valor que la tuya, y menos aún te atrevas a insinuarlo si no quieres enfadarme de verdad. De todos modos... ¿Ésta entrevista no era sobre mí?

—Buen punto. Veamos... Como hija de una de las personas con más poder en este país, ¿Qué opinas de cómo lo está llevando el nuevo gobierno?

—En verdad no tengo mucho que decir al respecto. Desde el funeral de mi madre digamos que no he tenido mucho contacto con el mundo.

—¿Y eso? Tu madre estaba soltera según mis datos. ¿Quién cuidó de ti todo este tiempo? ¿Algún familiar?

—No tengo más familiares vivos de los que tenga constancia. Mi madre tenía tres avox, y tras la liberación decidieron quedarse conmigo.

—¿Y en qué has estado empleando tu tiempo libre? Dices que no has tenido contacto con el mundo. ¿Sabías sobre los Juegos, sobre el atentado de Paylor y sobre el Cetrero?

—No me enteré inmediatamente, y en cuanto a tu primera pregunta, no hice demasiado, tan sólo destrozar mis muebles, imaginarme que estoy dando una paliza a aquellos que me robaron mi vida.

Roenna va subiendo progresivamente el volumen de su voz. Siento como si de momento a otro fuera a saltarles encima a esos dos y apalizarlos.

—Una historia triste —dice Haymitch—. Tuviste suerte, si eso te llega a pasar en los distritos al día siguiente hubieras tenido que retomar tus obligaciones, supongo pues que cuentas con un gran colchón financiero entonces, sino ya habrías tenido que salir de tu agujero a buscarte la vida.

Roenna sonríe brevemente y se pasa la mano por el cabello, era un gesto que Glock hacia también cuando en su cabeza estaba asesinando a alguien.

—Haré como que no he oído eso.

—Y Roenna... ¿Qué me dices de los Juegos de mañana? ¿Te sientes preparada?

—No. Y no creo que esté nunca preparada para matar a mis propios congéneres.

—¿Qué harás entonces?

—¿Qué remedio? Tendré que jugar si es que no detienen esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Estos juegos son un error. Y el vicepresidente Lovell aún está a tiempo de detenerlos. Si Paylor, presidenta elegida de forma democrática, se despertara ahora mismo y viera lo que está pasando será su propia cabeza la que ruede por ello. Vicepresidente Lovell, usted no es presidente, no es más que un regente, una persona que si la misma Paylor ha escogido imagino que fue porque confía en usted bastante. Usted está tomando decisiones políticas totalmente contrarias a su ideología. Y eso es un crimen que espero que pague.

—¿Tal y como lo pagó Coriolanus? —pregunta Haymitch.

Ella no contesta, tan sólo asiente lentamente.

—¿Significa eso que estabas en contra de los Juegos en general?

—Los Juegos del Hambre tan solo sirven para evidenciar la doble moral de una sociedad hipócrita.

Caesar entonces le pregunta si alguna vez trató el tema con su madre, a lo que responde que su relación no era tan buena, y que su madre estaba siempre ocupada entre viajes y eventos. Me enoja pensar que esa mujer le negó a ambos la oportunidad de disfrutar de la compañía del otro para luego dejarla en casa con los Avox. Una prueba más del egoísmo de los poderosos. A saber qué mentiras le diría cuando ella preguntase por su padre.

Roenna vuelve a su asiento tras despedirse educadamente de Caesar a la vez que él comienza a presentar al último chico de Capitol Hill.

Roenna levanta algunas protestas entre el público que empieza a cambiar de idea con respecto a los Juegos. Lovell pensó que sería una excelente idea traer gente de los distritos, pero aunque todos ellos estaban a favor de esta última edición compensatoria, parece ser que ahora tras conocer a los chicos algunos no lo tienen tan claro. La pequeña protesta aún sigue en el aire cuando el asiento de Eryx se ilumina. Los aplausos ahogan rápidamente los gritos, aunque al chico no parece importarle. De hecho saluda efusivamente al público, sonriendo y lanzando besos que logran arrancar gritos histéricos en ciertos sectores. El único tributo de Capitol Hill cuya cosecha fue producto del azar. Lovell lo decidió para acallar los posibles rumores de intervención. Y aún así la gente habla.

El chico sabe sacarse partido. Discutió con su estilista por horas, el conflicto no escaló mucho en intensidad pero se prolongó por horas y tuvo que ir un agente a mediar entre ellos. Al final ganó Eryx y el estilista se limitó a obedecer sus órdenes de mala gana.

Me cae bien la gente como él.

—Hola, fuera de serie, un placer.

—El gusto es mío Caesar.

—Eso fue una entrada en escena asombrosa. El público te ama y ellos a ti. ¿Significa tu entusiasmo que estás entusiasmado por el comienzo de los Juegos?

El chico rueda los ojos.

—Es el ángulo, Caesar. Hubiera preferido no tener que explicarme. Pensé que eras un veterano en esto —se burla.

—Ciertamente, Eryx. Me han contado que has tenido una fea discusión con tu estilista. ¿Será quizá que estás practicando tu lado guerrero?

—Yo diría que más bien ha sido un conflicto de intereses. Verás, tengo un pequeño proyecto que sacar adelante, esto de ser cosechado ha sido un obstáculo obviamente pero luego pensé que si puedo sacar algo en positivo de esto... ¡Qué mejor! Así pues tanto la ropa como la imagen han sido cosa mía, como puedes ver.

—Y has hecho un trabajo excepcional.

Mientras Caesar y Eryx conversan sobre moda, veo a Ibrahim sacar su teléfono y llamar a alguien. Justo en ese momento, el celular de Ruttiger que está sentado algo más abajo en el anfiteatro un par de filas por delante de mí.

—Los chicos te están llevando por donde quieren. Pensé que harías un mejor trabajo.

No oigo lo que responde él, pero cuando cuelga el vicepresidente está enojado.

—¿Todo va bien?

—Entre tú y yo, a veces no me extraña que de los dos sólo fuera yo quien llegara a ser alguien en la vida. Ruttiger no se toma nada en serio, ya lo decía mi padre.

Cuando ves las cosas desde la barrera los asuntos de los políticos ambiciosos se ven hasta cómicos. Dejo a Ibrahim conversando con Johanna y vuelvo a prestar atención a la entrevista.

—... pues creo que la razón por la que llegué tan lejos en la prueba es porque soy muy obstinado. Siempre consigo lo que quiero y mi meta era una puntuación lo más alta posible.

—La obstinación es una herramienta muy útil. ¿Eres consciente sin embargo de que pecas de ingenuo si crees que con querer ganar con todas tus fuerzas lo tienes todo hecho? —dice Haymitch.

—Ay no seas gruñón. Siempre me han dicho que soy un romántico. ¿No te da vergüenza aplastar de esa manera los sueños de unos pobres chicos como nosotros?

—Los sueños son humo, niño bonito.

Él suspira teatralmente y mira al público.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con él? —murmura, provocando risas.

—Cuando comiencen los Juegos se emitirá un especial con vídeos de las pruebas. No se hace antes para mantener sus habilidades en secreto. Esto será una característica exclusiva de esta última y definitiva edición, pues ya saben que las sesiones privadas siempre de han mantenido en el más absoluto de los secretos. Aún así... ¿Podrías Eryx revelarnos algo para ir abriendo boca?

—Faltaría más Caesar. Será un placer satisfacer la curiosidad de los televidentes siempre y cuando eso no me ponga en desventaja. Dime... ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?

—Por ejemplo ¿Qué edición de los Juegos del hambre escogiste?

Eryx clava su mirada en Haymitch.

—La número cincuenta.

Hay un grito ahogado colectivo acompañado de una ligera agitación en el sector del Distrito 12.

—El segundo Vasallaje... Una edición que marcó historia. ¿No es así Haymitch? Casi parece que fue ayer cuando te tenía aquí frente a mí, un cuarto de siglo más joven que ahora. ¿Qué te hizo escoger esa?

—Bueno, es una de las más bellas y espectaculares, quería ver algo bonito antes de partir a la batalla. Además ya se sabe, cien por cien más tributos sólo puede significar que serán cien por cien más estúpidos. ¿Era así, Haymitch?

La cara de él es un poema. Eryx le está atacando con su propia técnica. Lentamente, él asiente, tomando la copa de champán y apurándola de un trago.

—Así era. Veo que tienes buena memoria, niño bonito. ¿Recuerdas también esta parte?

Haymitch se levanta, se quita la chaqueta y la corbata y comienza a desabrochar los botones de su camisa entre los aspavientos de Caesar y los gritos femeninos precedentes del sector capitolino y el Distrito 1. Katniss se voltea.

—Johanna, haz que dejen el tema —exige.

—Está todo bajo control —dice, su semblante serio sin quitar la vista del escenario.

—Johanna, hazlos parar -replica Peeta.

Ella ni se molesta en contestar. En el escenario, Haymitch separa los brazos del cuerpo, desnudo de cintura para arriba.

—Apunten aquí bien porque esta será la primera y la última vez que vean esto en televisión.

Haymitch. La reina del drama.

La cámara hace zoom en la fea cicatriz de su vientre. Es grande y curvada. Conozco bien la técnica pues la enseñamos en la Academia. Se supone que es mortal. Muchos comentábamos al explicarla a los alumnos que era prácticamente un milagro que Haymitch no sólo la hubiera sobrevivido sino que le diera batalla a aquella profesional prácticamente abierto en canal.

—Este es uno de los varios souvenirs que me quedaron de mi visita a la Arena. Lo han visto muy pocas personas desde aquel entonces, sin contar a aquellos pesados médicos treceanos y el equipo de preparación que me solían mandar para ponerme guapo ante las cámaras en los años siguientes a mi victoria, tan sólo Peeta Mellark tuvo la osadía de sacarme la ropa a la fuerza para meterme en la bañera. Se llevó más de un golpe por eso pero al final lo logró. La primera persona en años en verlo. ¿Te gusta Eryx? ¿Quieres tocar?

—Oh, por supuesto. Esta cicatriz es leyenda.

Haymitch se acerca a él y el chico examina la vieja costura, el público chilla y Caesar pone orden.

—Acabamos de asistir hoy aquí a otro momento histórico. Les dije que esta edición iba a estar llena de sorpresas. Desgraciadamente el tiempo se agotó y las entrevistas deben seguir su curso así que Haymitch, ponte la ropa y deja a Eryx volver a su lugar.

—Qué cosa tan tremendamente injusta. Haymitch acaba de usar mi preciado tiempo para robarme el protagonismo, creo que al menos deberían concederme un par de minutos más. ¿Qué opina el público?

Y ellos por supuesto, gritan que sí.

—Es increíble, tienes a Panem entero a tus pies. ¿Te gustaría ser mi colaborador?

—Me encantaría —dice al acto, entonces se levanta y se sienta en el sitio de Haymitch que aún está ocupado con su ropa—. Haymitch, estás despedido.

El público se revoluciona y Johanna pone mala cara cuando Haymitch hace una reverencia al público y se va. Peeta y Katniss se levantan y se van también y Johanna comienza a llamar al presentador despedido por teléfono.

_"Haaaaymitch, Haaaaymitch, Haaaaymitch, Haaaaymitch..."_ corea cierto sector del público.

—Antes de irme doy las gracias a mis fans por su apoyo. Y aún me apoyarían mejor si le piden al señor vicepresidente que detenga los Juegos. Sería un desperdicio tirar tanta perfección en tan bárbaro lugar. Nací para la pasarela, no para la Arena.

Tras eso se gira sobre sus talones y vuelve a su asiento. Ibrahim trata de ignorar los abucheos a su persona como puede y yo comienzo a reír. Primero se mete a la gente en el bolsillo usando su carisma y luego les hace la petición pertinente. Viendo como es no me extraña nada la puntuación que obtuvo. Será entretenido verlo en acción, pues por desgracia para él los Juegos no van a ir a ninguna parte.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Odair, Vencedora de los 70º Juegos del Hambre<strong>

**Distrito 4**

* * *

><p><em>Es terrorífico cómo han cambiado las cosas.<em>

No se qué clase de idea tenía en la cabeza al pensar que podía hacer esto.

Por mi maldita fragilidad siempre estuve sobreprotegida por el resto de mis compañeros vencedores. Y ahora quise vivir todo lo que ellos vivieron tanto lo de ellos como mi propia parte, esa que todos se tuvieron que comer por culpa mía. Además Johanna me dijo que sólo serían unas clases de natación y que además podría ver a Katniss y Peeta cuanto quisiera.

Me encanta enseñar a nadar, es bonito transmitir algo que te gusta a los demás, mi psicólogo dijo que incluso podía ser terapéutico, pero en cuanto conocí más a los chicos y vi el cariño con el que me trataron, cada vez se me hacía más duro aceptar cuál iba a ser su destino.

¿Era así como se sentía uno al ser un mentor? Tal vez por eso Finnick nunca dejó que yo fuera al Capitolio. Ni él, ni Mags, ni el resto de vencedores del Distrito 4. Siempre pasando por mí los malos tragos mientras yo no podía parar de llorar.

Pero pensándolo mejor, no sé a quién quiero demostrar que ya no necesito estar debajo del ala de nadie a parte de a mí misma. Odio la sensación de sentirme siempre tan perdida...

Angelo balbucea algo y señala a los asientos vacíos a nuestro lado.

—Sí, Peeta y Katniss se han ido. Pero volverán pronto.

—Niss... Ita y Niss.

—Ita y Niss volverán pronto —repito, besando su pelo.

Ambos se han portado muy bien con nosotros, cuidando del niño cuando yo no podía. Creo que se han tomado cariño mutuamente. Peeta nos prepara dulces y Katniss juega con él. Me he fijado que en ocasiones se queda examinando su carita durante un largo tiempo.

Los aplausos hacen que vuelva a prestar atención a lo que pasa en el escenario. La niña de Lakeside camina hacia el escenario mirando al suelo. Su cabello rizado está tintado de violeta en su parte izquierda y de negro en la derecha, su maquillaje es oscuro y su vestido sigue el mismo patrón así como sus complementos.

No conocí a ninguno de los dos chicos de Lakeside pues ellos ya sabían nadar, pero viendo a Malenie ahí me doy cuenta de cuánto me recuerda a mí. No a la Annie que fue a los Juegos sino a la que vino. Ceylon me ha contado que no ha tenido una vida fácil, que prácticamente está sola en el mundo y vivió cosas muy duras durante la guerra.

La chica se sienta junto a Caesar tras apartar la mano en un movimiento reflejo cuando él iba a estrechársela.

—Malenie Doree. Ya me han avisado de que eres una chica reservada. Pero no tienes nada que temer, nadie aquí va a morderte. Ni siquiera yo.

Algunos se ríen y en respuesta a eso Malenie arrastra su silla un poco hacia el lado opuesto en el que está Caesar. Probablemente esta chica esté reviviendo en su mente algo terrorífico tal y como siempre me pasa a mí. Me pongo a temblar y por un momento me siento en mi fase previa a perder los nervios, aumento de pulso y respiración superficial, hasta que Angelo me ofrece su caballito de trapo con una sonrisa. Él es más sensible a mis cambios de lo que parece. Tal vez porque mí embarazo fue tempestuoso y aunque indirectamente, le hice vivir todo eso.

—Te quiero de vuelta en el escenario en cinco minutos —dice Johanna al teléfono antes de cortar, entonces se da cuenta de que hay dos asientos vacíos y rueda los ojos—. ¿Y estos dos donde se fueron ahora?

—Haymitch les necesita —le digo.

Y vuelvo a prestar atención al escenario.

—Aquí dice que te gusta mucho pintar. Veamos algunos de tus cuadros.

En la pantalla aparecen una serie de pinturas al óleo. Casi todas son de paisajes. La orilla del lago, una alameda al atardecer, un puente...

—¿De verdad has hecho tú eso? Estoy muy impresionado, son muy buenos.

—G-gracias.

—Pero tus cuidadoras también nos han dicho que sueles romper tus trabajos o tirarlos a la basura al cabo de un tiempo. ¿Por qué haces eso, Malenie?

Ella sacude la cabeza.

—No puedo decir eso.

Y siento que está aterrorizada. Me gustaría decirle a Johanna que la mande de vuelta a su asiento, pero aunque haga eso no podría protegerla de ser enviada a la Arena.

—Vamos... no nos dejes con esta incertidumbre.

Algunos en el público cantan_ "que lo diga, que lo diga, que lo diga..." _y la cara de Malenie luce cada vez más asustada. Al darse cuenta, Caesar hace un gesto para callarlos lo que le gana unos silbidos.

—Malenie ha sufrido mucho en los últimos meses, les rogaría que no la presionen. ¿Saben que vive en un orfanato?

Todos callan y una triste melodía de violín comienza a sonar.

—Tu papá murió. ¿No es así?

—Sí. Murió el día de la explosión de las vainas en la estación de Carnation Crest.

Ella aún no lo ha mirado a la cara desde que llegó.

—Damas y caballeros —dice Caesar con solemnidad—, esta chica es la superviviente de una desafortunada tragedia. ¿Te importaría relatarnos lo que pasó aquel día? ¿Te sientes cómoda con ello?

—Si mi padre no hubiera tenido que ir a esperarme a la estación aquel día no le habría pasado nada. No me siento cómoda.

Oigo ordenar a Johanna que la presione.

—Comprendo. Pero por otra parte... ¿No crees que es el tipo de justicia que necesita tu padre? ¿No crees que merece que todo Panem sepa qué pasó aquel día?

La música para y entre el público no se oye ni un susurro. Toda la atención está puesta en ella. Lo va a contar. Es algo a lo que yo nunca me atreví. Aprieto mucho los puños, preocupada por ella.

—Ese día tocaba visitar a mamá a prisión. Él no me acompañó a Peace Road porque estaba ocupado pero me dejó en la estación, me dio un abrazo y me dijo que volvería luego a por mí. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Todo transcurrió normal hasta el viaje de vuelta. La seguridad era mayor que de costumbre porque se rumoreaba que Katniss estaba en el Capitolio de incógnito. Justo cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación de Carnation Crest las vainas explotaron. Primero la del andén y luego la del tren. Hubo un estruendo ensordecedor, las ventanillas se rompieron y todo se llenó de humo. La primera explosión hizo cundir el pánico. Todos los pasajeros nos agolpamos en las puertas que no se abrían. Muchos salieron por las ventanas llenas de cristales rotos y mientras, en el suelo había algunos pasajeros inconscientes a los que nadie se molestaba en ayudar porque todos estaban histéricos intentando escapar de aquella ratonera. Me refugié entre los asientos de nuevo pero algo me hizo tropezar y me caí sobre una mujer rubia que estaba ahí tirada cubierta de sangre con los ojos abiertos. Nunca supe si estaba viva o muerta y en ese momento la segunda explosión se produjo. Sólo sobrevivimos cuatro personas del vagón en donde estaba.  
>Mientras la oigo hablar se me forma un nudo en la garganta. Reponerte de eso y darte cuenta de que ya no tienes a nadie, que estás sola en el mundo. Es una de las cosas que más temo actualmente, que me pase algo y deje a Angelo desamparado igual que dejaron a Malenie.<p>

Cuando me voy a dar cuenta, una lágrima está bajando por mi rostro. Y luego otra. Y otra...

—¿Sabes? La idea de extender el rumor de que el Escuadrón 451 tenía como objetivo Carnation Crest se le ocurrió a Boggs —me susurra Johanna—. ¡Eh! ¡Estás llorando!

Eso me hace sollozar aún más y ella me pasa un pañuelo de papel.

—Sabes... quizá sea una suerte que Katniss no esté aquí —digo, una vez me he calmado—. No necesita más culpa en la conciencia.

—Quizá —murmura.

Mejor que no. Es hasta posible que por eso Peeta la haya sacado de aquí. Malenie tiene 15 años. Los mismos que tendría Prim de estar viva. Malenie sobrevivió la explosión, Prim no.

Cuando la chica se despide, parece más aliviada que otra cosa, vuelve a su asiento tras rechazar el abrazo de Caesar.

Eso activa un recuerdo en mi memoria. A mí me pasó lo mismo. Antes de la entrevista los psiquiatras informaron de que había altas posibilidades de que mostrara síntomas de inestabilidad en antena. Así que tras la entrevista, justo antes de que comenzara el vídeo del resumen, una Avox se acercó a mí con la excusa de retocar mi peinado, al que le habían puesto extensiones hasta los pies para la ocasión, y me inyectó disimuladamente la dosis de morflina que me recetaron los psiquiatras.

El vídeo comenzó, y yo lloré en cuanto vi la cosecha de Dorian. La morflina no hacía efecto aún. Nunca lo hizo de hecho. Lloré todo el rato, y cuando llegó el momento en el que Dorian muere y mi yo televisivo comienza a gritar cubierta en la sangre de él, yo también grito. Grito una y otra vez a la máxima capacidad de mis pulmones. Caesar intenta calmarme y yo lo empujo lejos de mí. Él se agarra al sillón para no caerse y los médicos aparecen, inyectándome una doble dosis de tranquilizante que casi me provoca un paro cardíaco.

Mis manos tiemblan y Angelo me vuelve a ofrecer el caballo.

—¿Cómo estás Myle? ¿Nervioso de ver tanta gente ahí pendiente de ti, chico de los pies alados? —el niño de Lakeside está ya sentado junto a Caesar.

A él tampoco lo he conocido bien pues no precisó dar clases de natación.

El chico niega con la cabeza.

—Estoy nervioso, pero no es por eso. Ya he estado antes delante de una audiencia.

—Eso está bien, pero ahora te está viendo todo el país. ¡Mándales un saludo, Myle! A esa cámara de ahí.

Él obedece y sonriendo agita el brazo en dirección a la cámara.

—Muy bien, es hora de que sepamos un poco más de ti. Eres el tributo más joven de esta edición. ¿Te asusta serlo?

—Me asusta, me pone las cosas más difíciles pues nunca ha habido vencedores de doce o trece años y sólo dos de catorce... pero mi mentora y yo hemos estado estudiando eso.

La cámara enfoca a Ceylon con su cabello en miles de tonos rosados y violetas, dos filas delante de mí junto a Ruttiger.

—Ceylon sólo fue vigilante dos años. Sin embargo tuvo ideas muy innovadoras. Ella fue la creadora del cielo rosa de la Arena del vasallaje y también de algunas de las trampas del reloj como los charlajos con frases de seres queridos de los tributos o la lluvia de sangre.

Johanna y yo intercambiamos miradas. Blight murió en esa lluvia. Ella no está feliz por la mención. Ella quiso hacer a los antiguos vigilantes pasar por lo que los vencedores pasaban cada año. Pero quién sabe como lo estén viviendo ellos. Quizá no van a los chicos como algo más que otra mera oportunidad de brillar una vez más. Nunca les importó controlar un holograma para matarlos de mil y una formas. ¿Por qué deberían sentirse mal por ellos ahora?

—Entonces... Myle. ¿Crees que Ceylon podría haber encontrado una fórmula capaz de llevar a la victoria a un tributo joven?

—No lo sé, pero lo hemos intentado. Hemos estado viendo vídeos de tributos jóvenes que llegaban lejos y cuál era la razón por la que lo hacían y. cosas así. Yo nunca vi los Juegos del hambre antes.

—¿Y qué piensas de lo que viste?

—Es muy cruel, a mamá nunca le gustó la violencia por eso en casa no los veíamos. Y yo pienso que tiene razón.

—Tu mamá es profesora de baile ¿Verdad? Seguro que es una mujer de un gusto extremadamente refinado y te está extrañando mucho.

—Yo también la extraño. Extraño mucho a mis padres, mis libros, mis compañeros de clase, extraño bailar y extraño a mi gato Myau.

—Pues estás de suerte, porque tus padres lo van a traer mañana por la mañana a decirte adiós antes de que partas a la batalla definitiva por la victoria.

Él calla, y durante un segundo sonríe para luego quedarse otra vez pensativo.

—Myle está tan emocionado que se ha quedado sin palabras. ¡Mucho ánimo! Eres pequeño y valeroso guerrero! Uno con alas en los pies —dice Caesar al público—. Quiero una ovación bien ruidosa para este chico ahora mismo.

El sector del Capitolio vuelve a exaltarse como ha venido pasando. En el resto del público hay algunos lugares vacíos. La gente de los distritos no quiere estos juegos, incluso si trata de niños del Capitolio.

Tras cantar durante un rato el nombre del chico, Caesar los calma de nuevo.

—¿Alguna última cosa que le quieras decir a Panem, Myle?

Él se levanta y mira al público con indecisión.

—Yo no soy un guerrero. Tengo alas en los pies pero nunca quise ni querré hacer daño a la gente.

Y vuelve a su asiento.

Veo a unos cuantos más entre el público levantarse e irse del plató. Casi todos ellos de distritos no profesionales. En el sector del Distrito 13 aún no he visto a nadie aplaudir, ni hablar, ni moverse. Todos ellos observan lo que pasa sin más. No son muy dados a los festejos ni a las ceremonias de ningún tipo. Me di cuenta mientras estuve viendo allí. Tuvimos que batallar mucho para tener Finnick y yo una boda en condiciones. Alma Coin quería hacernos firmar los documentos del matrimonio sin más, fue bonito ver a todos poniéndose de nuestra parte para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

A día de hoy es una de mis memorias más preciadas.

—Bueno, como mi ayudante me ha dejado solo tendré que seguir presentando yo a los chicos. ¡Tú te lo pierdes, Haymitch! Recibamos ahora a nuestra primera valiente voluntaria. ¡Melody McFray de Wintertown!

La chica se incorpora tan pronto como su silueta se ilumina. Lleva un vestido corto en tonos lilas y un sombrero a juego. Es una buena niña. Aprendió rápido a nadar con fluidez y estuvo enseñando a Jelly a hacerlo. Me deja más tranquila que ambas vayan a estar juntas en la Arena. Jelly me preocupa terriblemente.

Melody toma asiento, se cruza de piernas con elegancia y sonríe ampliamente a la gente. No percibo en ella a la misma chica que estuvo en mis clases estos días atrás. Imagino que ese es el ángulo que ha escogido.

—Melody nuestra heroína particular, encantada de conocerte al fin. Nuestra propia voluntaria señores, la chica de hielo en contraste con la chica en llamas. ¿Qué te parece este sobrenombre?

—Es un honor para mí que se me relacione con el área de donde vengo y con Katniss por supuesto.

—Sin embargo, mientras que ella lo hizo para salvar a su hermanita y nuestro otro voluntario parece que también, nadie aún ha podido hacerse una idea de cuáles han podido ser tus razones. Hablemos de eso.

—Pues Caesar, a decir verdad...

Y Melody nunca llega a terminar su frase, porque en ese instante Haymitch vuelve al escenario y el público comienza a vitorearlo. Johanna suspira aliviada.

—Déjame adivinar, princesa. Admirabas a Katniss y quisiste seguir sus pasos.

—¡Niss! —exclama Angelo al oír el nombre— No Niss.

—No Niss... —le digo— Niss vendrá en un minuto.

Si es que lo hace. No la culpo en absoluto, a mí también me están entrando ganas de salir corriendo.

Melody mira al público sonriente.

—Admiro a Katniss. La admiro mucho pero no lo hice por eso.

—¿Entonces?

—No creo que sea un detalle tan importante.

—No tienes por qué sentirte obligada a explicarlo, un poco de misterio también hace falta a veces en la vida. ¿Nos cuentas algo de tu familia entonces? —dice el presentador.

—Vivo con mi tía y mi hermana Tiana en una linda casa en Wintertown.

—¿No puedes entrar más en detalle? Según mis informes ustedes dos quedaron huérfanas hace unos años. ¿Qué pasó?

—Escuchen. Voy a ser sincera. No me siento bien hablando de eso, me parece un asunto muy personal. A lo largo de los años he visto chicos en los Juegos con historias muy tristes y duras, y las han contado aquí como suplicando por un poco de compasión. No les juzgo. Porque cuando uno está en una situación de vida o muerte se aferra a lo que sea, y muchos chicos sólo tenían ese as en la manga. Yo creo que tengo más que ofrecer y por eso prefiero guardarme todo lo relativo al tema.

—¿Ni un poquito de nada? —insiste Caesar.

—Todo lo que tenga que decir ya se sabe. El asesinato de mamá transcendió. Es algo muy raro aquí en el Capitolio. La delincuencia se castiga duramente y la inmensa mayoría de las personas viven bien. Los que lo hicieron eran símplemente sádicos que disfrutaban con el asesinato. Cosa que no me extraña pensando en que los Juegos del Hambre cada año se esperan con verdaderas ansias. Lo de papá fue distinto. Él... tan solo no pudo superar eso. Pero como ya dije, no quiero ser "aquella niña huérfanita" para Panem. Yo soy yo, Melody McFray. Y mis padres eran mis padres. Los quería inmensamente, pero si uno se aferra a esos recuerdos que ya se fueron se olvida de vivir. Siempre quise evitar eso.

—No nos ha quedado la menor duda. Pero aún así muchas gracias por tu relato.

Caesar y ella continúan hablando sobre sus estudios y sus planes de futuro. Angelo comienza a ponerse nervioso y yo le doy una galleta. Quizá pueda irme en un rato con la excusa de ponerlo a dormir, pronto será su hora igualmente, es por eso que ya está empezando a inquietarse.

—¿Puedo mandar un mensaje antes de irme?

—Manda cuantos mensajes quieras, Melody.

—Voy a mandar dos mensajes pues. Mi primer mensaje va para ti —dice mirando a la cámara, ya no tan vivaz y dicharachera—. Tú ya has ganado los Juegos del hambre. Enhorabuena. ¿Pero a qué precio lo has hecho? Y lo más importante... ¿Vas a poder vivir con eso toda tu vida? Mi segundo mensaje va dirigido a mi hermana, mi tía y mi profesora. Lo siento. Caesar, Haymitch, ha sido un placer conversar con ustedes.

Melody se gira sobre sus talones y vuelve atrás con el resto.

—Eso ha sido uno de los mensajes más enigmáticos que he tenido el placer de escuchar, pero así es como es nuestra Melody. Una chica indescifrable. Conozcamos ahora a su compañero de área. ¡Spencer Valvo!

Haymitch vuelve a irse y Johanna resopla. Dos segundos más tarde su teléfono suena.

—¡Haymitch! ¿Por qué diablos desapareciste otra vez? —hay unos segundos de silencio—. ¡Me da igual que haya algo raro ahí. Dime ¿Qué quieres que hagamos por ella? Oh y por cierto, ve a buscar a Katniss y Peeta y diles que vuelvan. Lovell no para de preguntar por ellos.

Me gustaría preguntarle a Haymitch cuáles son sus conclusiones. Eso último que dijo sonó muy extraño. Me dejó preocupada.

Spencer está ahora sentado en el sillón. Lleva un atuendo sencillo, camisa color plata sin chaqueta y corbata verde jade. Hemos estado hablando mucho estos días. Es un muchacho encantador. Puedo hasta percibir en él un poco del espíritu del Distrito 4.

—Spencer. ¿Qué nos puedes decir de ti?

—Les puedo decir de mí que no me gusta hablar de mí.

—Pero nuestro público quiere conocerte. ¡Eres un tributo, un héroe!

—Voy a hacerle una pregunta al público. ¿Cuántos de los que están aquí piensan que lo que voy a hacer es heroico?

Algunos en los sectores del Capitolio y los distritos profesionales levantan el brazo. Del resto nadie lo hace.

Spencer... Me duele tanto verlo ahí.

—Y voy a decir algo más —prosigue—. No había tanta gente a favor de los Juegos como podría parecer. El problema es que no podíamos ser muy vocales al respecto. ¿Debo explicar también por qué? Creo que la gente aquí es lo suficientemente lista como para darse cuenta por ellos mismos.

Spencer saca la lengua y abre y cierra los dedos imitando a unas tijeras. Algunos ríen. En ese momento él y yo hacemos contacto visual. Lo saludo y él me lo devuelve sonriendo.

—Pero no hablemos de cosas feas, Spencer. Háblanos de tu familia. ¿Cómo crees que se deben estar sintiendo por tu cosecha?

—Pues sinceramente espero que estén enojados y tristes aunque no sabría decirlo con certeza.

—¿Y por qué no iban a estarlo? Creo que haces un estupendo tributo.

—Porque los conozco de sobra.

—Aquí dice que tienes una hermana más en edad de cosecha. ¿Cómo se lo tomó ella?

—Mamá le compró un vestido nuevo carísimo y había una competición entre ella y sus amigas sobre quién iría más bonita o algo así. También estaba asustada y a veces lloraba, pero se concentró hasta con entusiasmo parte social del asunto y trató de olvidar el resto sobre la premisa que era poco probable que la escogieran a ella. A mí nunca me pareció bien pero sabes... lo que yo opine o deje de opinar nunca ha contado demasiado en... —y de repente se detiene en seco—. ¿De veras a alguien le importan los trapos sucios de mi familia? No me siento bien aireando esto en televisión.

—No te preocupes Spencer, estamos entre amigos. Cuando ganes podrás pedir una casa en el distrito que más te guste, porque como saben ya el Capitolio es la única región de Panem exceptuando el Distrito 13 que no cuenta con una villa de los vencedores. Así que el vencedor tendrá cantidad de lugares en los que elegir, a parte de poder tener una casa construida a su gusto en la parte que quiera del Capitolio. ¿Donde elegirías tu mansión? ¿Algún lugar en concreto?

—Bueno, siempre me ha gustado el Distrito 4. Mi tío solía vivir ahí y me consta que es un lugar hermoso. Sí, siempre me gustó vivir allí. Pero a decir verdad preferiría quedarme en el Capitolio y no tener que pasar por esto. Como bien comprenderás.

—Un gran premio también implica un gran riesgo. Dices que tu tío solía vivir en el 4. ¿Fue él quien te trajo ese regalo?

—Así es. Es un objeto sencillo, pero para mí tiene mucho valor. Nunca voy a ningún sitio sin él.

La cámara enfoca el diente de tiburón que Spencer lleva en el cuello. Él ya me lo mostró al final de una de las clases. Es un símbolo de fortaleza allí en el Distrito 4. Muchos de nuestros tributos tenían uno. Querían intimidar, querían comerse el mundo a dentelladas.

_Dorian tenía uno._

No pienses en eso, Annie. No pienses en eso. Se fuerte. Finnick quiere que seas fuerte.

De repente quiero proteger al chico, tener que ahorrarle el sufrimiento de la Arena. Que no tenga que matar ni ver a otros morir. Que no tenga que vivir con el peso de los que cayeron a sus espaldas.

Ojalá algo pase y todo se cancele. Esto está mal. Pero también sé que estando Johanna al mando eso no va a pasar. Está convencida que los Juegos van a curarla, que la venganza va a redimir sus traumas. Y quizá eso no pase. Lo mismo Enobaria. Ella está bien, puedo sentirlo. Lo único que no perdona es que la devolvieran a la Arena en el vasallaje. Está acostumbrada a esto. Es lo suyo.

Y los únicos que podríamos oponernos a veces no tenemos ni fuerzas ni voluntad para luchar por los chicos. Yo no siempre estoy bien. Peeta no siempre está bien y Katniss tampoco. A veces incluso no podemos luchar ni por nosotros mismos.

Spencer vuelve a su lugar cuando termina la entrevista. Mira otra vez hacia mí despidiéndose, y esta vez lo que siento es tristeza. Cierro los ojos. No estoy aquí. Esto no está pasando. No puedo llorar. No puedo flaquear.

_Tengo que dejar de depender tanto de otros._

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss Everdeen, Vencedora de los 74º Juegos del Hambre<strong>

**Distrito 12**

* * *

><p><em>Es deprimente cómo han cambiado las cosas.<br>_

Ninguno de nosotros somos los mismos. Una parte de nuestra alma murió para siempre.

No estar directamente entre los perjudicados no mejora el asunto pues me siento identificada; muy identificada con lo que están pasando algunos aquí aparte de culpable.

A penas me atrevo a mirar a Cressida a la cara.

—No te martirices —murmura ella, adivinando mi tren de pensamientos—. No es tu culpa.

—¿Sabe Eris que estás aquí? —le pregunto.

Ella no contesta inmediatamente. De la Cressida aventurera y alegre que conocí en el Distrito 13 ya nada queda. Después de perder a Castor y Messalla, amigos, compañeros y hermanos de armas ahora también podría perder a su hermana.

Después de todo lo que arriesgó por la destrucción de Coriolanus ella es quien menos merece estar así.

—No. No lo sabe. No me dejaron comunicarme con ella. Ni siquiera me dejaron estar en el equipo de cámaras. Pensaron que podría ser imparcial. Que podría beneficiarla con mejores planos que al resto. ¿Y sabes qué? Eso es exactamente lo que haría. Pero... ¿Qué te voy a contar a ti, Katniss?

Exacto. Qué me va a contar a mí que yo no sepa. Estamos pasando por exactamente lo mismo.

—Al menos... Pollux está ahí. No iba a venir, en protesta por los Juegos, pero están pagando doble y hay más gente dispuesta a hacerlo que gente dispuesta a no presentarse... cobardes.

—A veces uno decide ser egoísta en detrimento del bien común. Si te soy sincera, lo entiendo.

—Tú te has ganado el derecho a ser egoísta, Katniss. No creo haber podido soportar todo lo que te hicieron. Y yo también lo estoy siendo ahora mismo, porque me siento utilizada. Todos nos jugamos el cuello por Plutarch y su plan. Pusimos nuestras vidas y las de nuestras familias en peligro porque si nos hubieran descubierto les habrían hecho algo a ellos. Podríamos buscar otro francotirador para el vice.

Cressida está bromeando, pero una parte de ella lo dice en serio. Me parece que ya ha llegado un momento en el que se ve normal quitar a un presidente de en medio si no te gusta cómo gobiernan. Los tres últimos han acabado así.

Se oyen aplausos afuera. En la pantalla se puede ver a Spencer volviendo a su asiento y a Caesar presentando a April Täter.

—Pronto le toca a ella —murmura, agarrándome la mano—. Pásame tu fuerza, chica en llamas porque estoy a punto de romper algo a patadas de lo impotente que me siento.

Suelto una risa seca.

—A mí ya no me queda de eso. Pero te puedo dar la llave del gimnasio, puedes destrozar cuantos maniquíes quieras. No arreglará mucho pero ayuda a desahogarse.

—¿Es lo que haces tú?

—Todas las noches, cuando no puedo dormir.

—Tal vez te pida esa llave, pero no ahora. En verdad necesito desahogarme. Y soy la que mejor lo está llevando en la familia. Sin embargo mi padre me tiene preocupada.

Y me gustaría decirle que no se preocupe. Que todo se pasa, que al final se supera pero no es así.

No habrá ni un solo día de mi vida en que no recuerde a Prim y sienta ganas de llorar al recordar que mi pequeño patito ya no está en este mundo. Y Cressida debe saber eso. Las hermanas mayores lo entendemos.

_Si antes no quería tener niños, ahora los quiero menos que nunca._

Siento el cel vibrar en mi bolsillo por enésima vez y siento ganas de estrellarlo contra la pared. No tengo que mirar para saber que es Johanna.  
>Peeta aparece en ese momento acompañado de Haymitch.<p>

—Mamá Johanna y papá Lovell quieren que volvamos afuera —dice Haymitch, y no hay que ser demasiado observador para darse cuenta de que ha bebido más.

_"Que le jodan a todo el mundo"_ pienso, tratando de contenerme para no vocalizarlo _"sobre todo a Johanna. Y a Lovell."_

Peeta me toma de la mano y tras despedirnos de Cressida ambos nos dirigimos al anfiteatro.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

—No. ¿Y tú?

Él sacude la cabeza y luego se detiene y me abraza tan fuerte que siento que me falta el aire. He estado necesitando de sus abrazos a menudo. Como cuando estábamos en la gira de la victoria y dormíamos juntos. Lo hace todo más soportable. No es como un hechizo mágico, pero es lo que más se le acercaría.  
>Me recuerda que el mundo no es horrible del todo.<p>

—Por si lo necesitas —susurra en mi oído.

—Creo que esta vez eres tú quien necesita algo de apoyo.

Y cuando se separa de mí, sonríe.

—Quizá.

Y yo le vuelvo a dar la mano y no se la suelto ni cuando por fin llegamos a nuestros asientos.

Angelo está dormido sobre el regazo de Annie que está cantando una nana en voz baja. Al vernos se detiene, como si la hubiéramos pillado en un momento demasiado íntimo.

—Niss e Ita —dice, utilizando los nombres que nos ha dado el niño—. Angelo no paró de preguntar por ustedes.

—Y ahora que volvemos él se va a dormir —dice Peeta, apartando el flequillo de su carita, tan parecida a la de su papá.

La entrevista de April ya ha comenzado.

—... y creo que todos en la sala recordamos el caso Täter hace unos años. ¿Cómo fue vivirlo en primera persona?

—Veamos... ¿Por dónde empiezo? —April se frota la barbilla teatralmente—. Quizá por la parte en la que acabo en un orfanato porque nadie más quiso hacerse cargo de mí cuando metieron a mi viejo en chirona. O mejor por cuando mi madre la palmó por su obsesión con tener la piel más blanca de Panem después de pulirse el dinero de la familia. No sé. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Caesar mira al público.

—Como pueden ver, April ha tenido una vida interesantísima y eso que aún sólo hemos aprendido una cosa sobre ella. Pero aún hay más. April, si te dijera Bridgit y Stacy... ¿Qué es lo que te viene a la cabeza?

April frunce el ceño exageradamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Me han estado investigando? ¿Sería mucho pedir que no metieran las narices en mi vida?

—Así son las cosas, mi estimada —dice Haymitch, cuando entra al plató provocando un alboroto entre algunos asistentes—. Eres un tributo, la gente va a meter las narices en cada ínfimo e insignificante detalle de tu vida. En cada recoveco de tu mente que hasta tú misma creías olvidado. Esas cosas acaban de pasar a ser de dominio público —y hace una pausa, escondiéndose de hombros—. Bienvenida al club.

April lo mira forzando una mueca de escándalo. Luego mira al público y luego otra vez a Haymitch.

—¿Quién ha dejado entrar a este vagabundo? ¿Nadie va a llamar a seguridad?

Todos ríen a carcajadas. Haymitch el que más.

—Tiene gracia. En serio. Mucha, mucha gracia.

—No pretendía ser graciosa. ¿Alguna cosa más que quieran saber de mí privada no-ya-tan-privada vida?

Caesar aprovecha la invitación para seguir con su labor de presentar a April.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, hay algo ahí que ha llamado la atención a mucha gente. ¿Qué fue de ti cuando huíste de la casa que te había acogido? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Cómo te ganabas la vida?

—Sicario —dice muy seria—. Por un módico precio haré que parezca un jodido accidente. ¿Tú jefe te explota? ¿Tu cuñado te cae mal? ¿Tu ex...?

—April... Cuéntanos la verdad por favor.

—Pero la verdad es tan aburrida. Esto es cosa de Noir. Puedo sentirlo. No ha parado de intentar sacarme cosas. Hagamos una cosa. Les contaré todo lo que quieran saber cuando vuelva de la Arena. Y que conste que no estoy hablando de ganar. Con que no se celebren los Juegos me conformo. Así que bueno, cuando vuelva podrán saber todo sobre mi vida privada ya-no-tan-privada.

—Eso si alguien cercano a ti no decide hablar antes, con lo cual todos tus intentos de mantener privada tu vida-no-tan-privada habrán sido para nada.

April rueda los ojos.

—Les daré un pequeño adelanto. Pero sólo porque parecen estar pidiéndolo a gritos. No me fui de la casa de mi familia de acogida porque no los quisiera. Siempre me trataron bien y no fue fácil ser independiente. En ocasiones me arrepentí de ello. Pero supongo que ya está hecho. Y he aprendido mucho en el camino así que no ha sido en vano. Supongo que las veré mañana, y tenemos mucho que decirnos. Yo tengo muchas explicaciones que darles si es que quieren oírlas.

—Me encantan los reencuentros familiares. ¿A ustedes no? Oh y antes de que se me olvide April... ¿Quién era ese chico con el que apareces en la cosecha? ¿Tu novio?

El público a aulla. Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Los chismes amorosos siguen estando vigentes.

—No me gusta ponerle etiquetas a eso. No es mi novio, tampoco mi amigo. Es algo mucho más profundo y que solo yo y él entendemos.

—¿No les gustaría ser tan afortunados como April al tener a alguien tan especial en su vida? Por cierto yo creo que hacen una estupenda pareja.

—Has entendido lo que te ha dado la gana. ¿No?¿Cuánto le queda a esta entrevista? ¿Puedo irme ya o qué?

—Aún queda un poco. Contéstame a una cosa. A pesar de haber tenido una vida con tantas anécdotas, ¿Te hubiera gustado vivir una vida más convencional y tranquila?

Ella asiente.

—Sí. ¿Para qué engañarnos? Sí que me habría gustado eso. Pero uno no elige esas cosas. Puedes reaccionar de una forma u otra ante lo inesperado y al final es donde la corriente te quiera llevar donde acabarás. Y si te has ahogado o todavía te mantienes a flote.

—Grandes palabras. Teman a esta chica, tengo la sensación de que va a luchar con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse a flote mañana en nuestro gran día.

La gente aplaude y yo no puedo sino darle la razón a April. Yo soy una de las que casi se han ahogado, pero no porque no sepa nadar sino porque demasiada gente que no sabía se colgó de mi espalda. Al final no importó cuánto luché. No pude proteger a quien más quería. Peeta tiene esas horribles imágenes sobre mí grabadas a fuego, como una pesadilla demasiado vívida y que se ha prolongado más de lo que debía. Finnick está muerto. Prim está muerta. La vengué, pero eso no me la devolvió.

—Déjenme darles unos datos sobre nuestro siguiente tributo. Es el heredero del holding Mansen y con sólo 14 años ya dirige su propia empresa. ¡Lo han oído bien, él es Zael Mansen de Great Mall!

El chico de cabello castaño claro repeinado hacia atrás está visible ahora. Lleva puesto un traje negro y una corbata gris. Parece un pequeño banquero, alguien importante. Great Mall es una zona que mueve mucho dinero a lo largo del año y suena lógico que Zael haya aprendido a llevar el negocio familiar igual que a cualquier chico del 12 se le comenzaba a enseñar el oficio de la minería para su posterior incorporación al mundo laboral. La diferencia es que sean las que sean las profesiones del Capitolio, los chicos nunca están explotados, son cosas sencillas y llevaderas. Para el trabajo sucio tenían a los Avox y al resto de nosotros.

En el sillón de terciopelo, Zael saluda al público con una tímida pero educada sonrisa.

—Zael, te veo distraído. ¿Has reconocido a alguien en el público?

Él asiente.

—Esa chica de ahí, la del vestido violeta es una buena amiga mía a la que aprecio inmensamente.

La cámara enfoca a la chica, que lleva en sus manos una pancarta en la que pone "Zael" rodeado de corazones rojos.

—¿No es tierno? Una amiga de Zael ha venido a darle ánimos.

—Ella me ha ayudado a superar malos tragos en el pasado. Le agradezco que haya venido a prestarme su apoyo una vez más.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Syrenne.

—Un nombre muy bonito para una chica encantadora.

Se escucha un suspiro colectivo y la chica se sonroja visiblemente feliz por estar recibiendo tanta atención y a pesar de que las reacciones del público no son tan reales, porque la mayoría de personas están calladas. Sólo en ciertas partes de la grada hay actividad y parece que eso no le ha gustado mucho a Lovell así que ha precedido a incluir sonidos enlatados.

—Entonces dime Zael. ¿Cómo piensas ganar? ¿Te intimidan todos esos chicos mayores tan altos? Cuéntales a tus futuros patrocinadores lo que tienes pensado.

—Yo y mi alianza tenemos un ambicioso plan en mente, aunque por supuesto tendrán que esperar al gran día para saber más. Se agradece de antemano a todos aquellos que depositen su confianza en nosotros.

El chico transmite seguridad en sus palabras, pero sus manos delatan los nervios que debe estar sintiendo.

—Tu alianza por cierto se ve poderosa. ¿Y sobre el hecho que eres cuatro años más joven que tus tres aliadas? ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

—Bueno, ellas aportan unas cosas y yo aporto otras. Creo que somos una alianza equilibrada.

—Hablas como un pequeño hombre de negocios —dice Haymitch—. ¿Qué me dices de la compañía que diriges? ¿En qué condiciones tienes a los operarios?

Zael se aclara la garganta.

—Mi compañía cumple religiosamente con las nuevas leyes y regulaciones. Todo está en orden.

—¿Y antes de la transición?

—No puedo hablar con certeza sobre esa época ya que yo no recibí la compañía hasta hace unos pocos meses.

—Pero todo el mundo sabe que el holding Mansen no ha ofrecido las mejores condiciones laborales en el pasado. ¿Tienes alguna idea de a qué se debe eso?

Y tras sus palabras, la cara del chico deja entrever por un par de segundos auténtico terror.

—N-no voy a hacer declaraciones al respecto. Yo tengo la conciencia tranquila de que mis empleados no tienen queja ninguna con la forma en que estoy llevando las cosas.

—Está bien, ya no te presionaremos más con eso. ¡Haymitch, estás poniendo al chico nervioso! Me gustaría confesar... que la curiosidad me está comiendo ahora mismo por dentro. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando ganes, Zael? Porque ahora mismo podrías comprar una casa en cada distrito si quisieras. ¿Hay algo que tienes en mente? ¿Alguna cosa que te gustaría obtener?

—Yo... en verdad... sí que hay algo que me gustaría obtener.

—¿Y qué cosa sería esa?

El muchacho respira hondo. Parece estar pensándoselo mucho y no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué será eso.

—Más poder —murmura al fin, ladeando la mirada—. Para lograr más fácilmente mis objetivos personales.

—Así se habla, hay que tener ambición en la vida y Zael tiene mucha. ¡Damas y caballeros ese fue su tributo por Great Mall, Zael Mansen!

—Al parecer en el Capitolio tienen sus propios problemas —dice Peeta, sonriendo amargamente.

—¿Lo dices por el chico?

Él asiente.

—No es tan diferente de un chico de los distritos. Tal vez no como en el 12, donde la edad mínima para trabajar era una de las más tardías, pero me cuesta creer que un chico que a esa edad ya maneja su propia compañía haya tenido una infancia feliz.

—Es cierto.

Tengo muchos momentos felices de mi niñez en mi memoria. Paseos en familia por la pradera los cuatro juntos, juegos con los niños de la escuela, donde fabricábamos nuestros propios juguetes con cualquier cosa, reuniones vecinales los domingos en las calles de la Veta... pasamos necesidad, pero hubo cosas buenas.

Zael sin embargo...

—Problemas en el paraíso —interviene Enobaria—. Todos los vencedores del dos éramos ricos y poderosos. Pero no todos nosotros éramos felices. Hay ciertas cosas que dan más problemas de lo que la gente cree.

Eso me hace recordar a Haymitch y cómo el dinero prácticamente ilimitado que recibió al ganar no le sirvió de nada tras perder todo lo que amaba.

Llega el turno de Eris y Peeta y yo nos ponemos alerta. Cuando la silueta de Eris se ilumina, ella no hace nada por ocultar lo molesta que está. Toda ella envuelta en un motín de color, como un arcoíris andante en contraste con su expresión sombría, que casi juraría que se vuelve homicida cuando echa un fugaz vistazo al vicepresidente Lovell.

Ella rechaza el saludo de los presentadores y se sienta en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas sobre el mismo, como si estuviera practicando meditación. En la fila reservada a los mentores, Miss Trigger comienza a reír a carcajadas mientras que en la de los escoltas, la que deduzco es la suya se pone en pie, gritando algo.

—Parece ser que Zoe ni se molestó en enseñarle a sus tributos la etiqueta más básica —dice Haymitch, que con frecuencia se reía de la obsesión de Effie por las formas y los modales—. Eso equivale a despido como mínimo. ¿O no?

Se escuchan risas y la tal Zoe se sienta de nuevo, avergonzada.

—Mi escolta de hecho sí que me asesoró en cuanto al protocolo a seguir en las entrevistas. Y yo decidí que iba a hacer justo lo contrario de lo que ella me dijera —anuncia Eris.

Más risas.

—¿Qué sucede Eris? —interviene Caesar—. No pareces de buen humor. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—Sí, parar todo esto y no enviarnos a la Arena, eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer por todos nosotros.

Concisa, directa al asunto.

—¿Alguna razón en particular por la que te sientas así sobre nuestra antigua tradición?

—Ahora que lo preguntas, sí. No repetiré las razones que los demás chicos ya te han dado. Esta es una razón personal, durante la guerra yo, mi hermana y sus compañeros de trabajo se jugaron la vida. Ellos desde el Distrito 13 y yo desde aquí. Durante meses estuve en contacto con mi hermana para mantener informados a los capitolinos de lo que estaba pasando en el resto de Panem y de por qué la lucha valía la pena. En resumen, aquellas cosas que la televisión no contaba. Si nos hubieran descubierto adivina lo que hubiera pasado. Traer la democracia al país fue nuestro gran logro. ¿Pero de qué sirvió si el genocidio continúa? ¡Exacto!¡No sirvió de NADA!

Eris cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

—Es muy interesante eso que dices. Así que colaboraste activamente con el bando rebelde ¿Qué tipo de cosas hiciste si no es mucho preguntar?

—¿Recuerdan_ "Panem en llamas"_? Pues lo editamos nosotros en secreto. Un grupo de locos valientes, éramos.

—Ohh sí, claro recuerdo aquel panfleto. Llevaba a todos de cabeza. Una idea muy ingeniosa, no me extraña que sacaras esa puntuación en la prueba. ¡Eres una chica con recursos! ¿Qué edición fue por cierto?

Igual que en las entrevistas del Vasallaje que viví en persona, Caesar es un experto en cambiar de tema frente a comentarios que puedan resultar polémicos. Está bien enseñado a ello.

—Fue una de las primeras Arenas. El jardín agigantado de la quinta edición.

—Personalmente es una de mis favoritas. ¿Cómo se siente imaginar que eres del tamaño de un insecto?

—Es un sentimiento que conozco bien. Estar en esa Arena paradójicamente no hizo que me sintiera que soy del tamaño de un insecto. No he dejado de sentirme así desde que se retransmitió el anuncio. Insignificante e indefensa. Pero a la vez, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, no me arrepiento de luchar contra la opresión y lo seguiré haciendo.

Abucheos. Casi la mayoría del público se gira hacia Lovell, lo abuchea y lo insulta. Más gente se va. El vicepresidente guarda la compostura, mientras él y Eris se miran. Él con fingida indiferencia y ella con un brillo de determinación y desafío en sus ojos. En la pantalla, ha quedado un buen testimonio de todo eso, cortesía imagino de Pollux y Cressida.

Ya no pueden censurarnos esta vez.Y un capitolino no puede saber lo que la gente de los distritos quiere y necesita, al igual que una mujer que vivió toda su vida en un búnker no lo sabía ni podía entendernos. Johanna está demasiado rota como para haberse dado cuenta. En cuanto a Enobaria, creo que ella sí lo sabía pero no dijo nada. Esas cosas no le importan.

Panem no quiere que estos juegos se celebren.

—Eris... ¿Viste lo que hiciste? ¡Estás espantándonos a la audiencia! —dice Haymitch.

—Bueno, mi nombre significa _"discordia"_. No es sino lógico, si lo piensas bien.

Y sin que nadie le de permiso para irse, Eris se incorpora y vuelve a su sitio tras haber sembrado el caos entre el público. Alguien se abre paso entre los asientos hasta llegar al del vicepresidente y le da un micrófono.

—Me gustaría recordar, que esta última edición de los Juegos del Hambre es muy dolorosa para todos y entiendo por lo que tienen que estar pasando perfectamente. Pero medidas drásticas han de ser tomadas si no queremos que se resquebraje más nuestra recién conseguida y frágil democracia. Lo dije en el discurso tras el desfile y lo repito de nuevo. Estoy muy agradecido a ustedes tributos y admiro el sacrificio que van a hacer. Todos al final saldremos ganando. Panem hoy, Panem mañana, Panem para siempre.

Haymitch consulta su reloj.

—Esto es como cuando estás hablando con alguien y hay uno de esos momentos incómodos, pero a lo grande. Además vamos mal de tiempo. ¡Despierta, Caesar! Me está empezando a entrar sueño.

—Sí, será mejor que continuemos. Nuestro siguiente tributo señores es un brillante estudiante de arquitectura. ¡Conozcamos a Hadrian Cloak!

Los aplausos y vítores enlatados se oyen más potentes que nunca en un anfiteatro donde solo quedan aproximadamente el 70% de los asistentes. Hadrian camina despacio, su atuendo oscuro y siniestro en oposición al de su compañera. Escondiendo la mitad de su rostro tras un antifaz de intrincados motivos.

—No lo van a pagar con nosotros. ¿Verdad? —es lo primero que dice una vez en su asiento.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Caesar.

—Lo que digamos en la entrevista. Es obvio que los tributos que se quejaban sobre la opresión y la explotación eran censurados y luego en la Arena su vida se convertía en un tormento. No había que ser demasiado observador para darse cuenta del patrón. ¿Nos va a pasar a nosotros lo mismo?

Caesar y Haymitch nos miran.

—No —dice Peeta—. Y vigilaré para que eso sea así.

Johanna niega con la cabeza. No está muy cómoda sabiendo que Peeta las vigila.

—No, Hadrian. No les va a pasar nada por decir lo que piensan. Bonito atuendo por cierto. ¿Qué simboliza?

—Está inspirado según mi estilista en el plumaje de un cuervo —dice, quitándose el antifaz que revela un maquillaje oscuro y una pequeña pluma negra dibujada junto al ojo.

—Muy interesante. En pasadas ediciones también hemos tenido atuendos inspirados en aves —Caesar me mira y guiña un ojo—. ¿Fue idea tuya o de tu estilista?

—De ambos. En verdad.

El chico no está nada cómodo estando ahí. Apenas mira a Caesar a la cara. Igual que pasó con Zael, aunque él se esforzó en sonreír y agradar. Hadrian ni siquiera lo está intentando.

—¿Y tu puntuación en la prueba estás contento con ella?

Él se encoge de hombros pero no dice nada.

—Así me gusta, al mal tiempo buena cara. Muchos tributos que sacaron poca puntuación han llegado muy lejos, es algo que todo el mundo sabe. ¿Nos quieres hablar un poco de ti ahora? Estudias arquitectura. ¿Qué te hizo elegir esa carrera?

—Siempre me gustó la idea de dejar mi propia huella en el panorama urbano. Ver construcciones y edificios que habían salido de mi propia cabeza pero la verdad es que no soy tan bueno.

—Apuesto a que estás siendo demasiado modesto. Me gustaría ver alguno de tus trabajos.

Hadrian mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca un papel que va desdoblando para finalmente enseñarlo a la cámara. En él hay dibujado un gran rascacielos alto y estrecho. En el resto de la hoja hay anotaciones y borrones.

—Este es mi proyecto para la recuperación de Emerald End, el área de donde soy. Aunque ahora mismo no es más que un esbozo pero me gustaría al menos ver que la zona levanta cabeza. Y aportar a la recuperación de la misma sería un honor para mí.

—A mí me parece brillante. ¿No es así, amigos? Me muero por verlo terminado al fin.

—No creo que eso pase nunca.

—Nunca digas nunca —canturrea Caesar—. Al ganar tendrás derecho a una casa. Sería un honor para la ciudad tener un edificio de la autoría de nuestro Vencedor. ¡La gente se matará por un apartamento en el mismo! ¿No crees Haymitch?

—Lo que creo es que no me gustaría vivir en una vecindad en la que los vecinos se matan los unos a los otros.

Caesar y Haymitch comienzan a discutir sobre eso, trayendo un poco de humor pues la tensión en la sala está por las nubes. Caesar le pregunta a Hadrian más cosas sobre su proyecto, que parece haber interesado a algunos. Cuando se acerca el final de su entrevista, él le avisa.

—Has estado callado, Hadrian. Pero tras entrevistar a miles de tributos desde el comienzo de los Juegos del Hambre mi instinto se ha desarrollado y no me cabe duda de que podemos esperar algo grande de ti. Creo que eso es lo que intentas hacer. Sorprendernos. ¿Alguna última cosa que te gustaría decir ahora que estás bajo el reflector?

—Piensa que podría ser tu última oportunidad —agrega Haymitch.

Hadrian se toma un momento para escanear al público. Pasea su mirada por los distintos sectores de la audiencia y finalmente llega a donde estamos. El vicepresidente se lleva una mirada especialmente dura y cargada de veneno. Cuando baja la vista, Hadrian niega con la cabeza.

—No gracias. No quiero compartir nada personal con una sociedad tan podrida, superficial y llena de mierda. ¿En serio creen que nuestra muerte cambiará algo? No... No lo hará. Nosotros moriremos, pero ustedes seguirán siendo tan superficiales, tan egoístas y llenos de mierda como cuando estábamos vivos.

Nadie reacciona. Nadie dice nada mientras Hadrian se va. Ni Caesar, ni Haymitch, ni el público. Ni siquiera Ibrahim Lovell.

Es Haymitch quien rompe el hielo riendo a carcajadas.

—Y... ahí se fue el último vestigio de cordialidad en esta sala —dice Haymitch—. ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer ahora Caesar? ¿Cómo lo vas a arreglar?

—Sinceridad brutal —murmura Peeta—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que salgamos afuera un rato?

—Estoy bien. Si todos los demás pueden soportarlo yo también puedo —le contesto.

Él me besa el cabello.

—De acuerdo. Pero si te sientes mal tan solo dilo. No tienes por qué estar aquí si te va a hacer mal.

—Tú tampoco.

—Tengo que quedarme aquí por los chicos. Quiero vigilar que los tratan bien y velar por ellos. Es lo más que puedo hacer.

_"Pronto pasará todo y podremos seguir con nuestra vida."_

Es lo que siempre intento pensar. Aunque a veces me siento como si nada más me estuviera engañando a mí misma. Ya no se cuánto tiempo llevo pensando eso. Siempre que siento que me faltan las fuerzas me animo a mí misma pensando en el futuro. Pero cada vez es más difícil hacerlo cuando todos esperan cosas de mí a cada rato.

Definitivamente me uniré a Cressida en una sesión de destrozo de maniquíes esta misma noche.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Entrevistas!<strong>

**Admitiré que adoro las entrevistas aunque 24 son demasiadas para una sola vez. Cuando comencé a redactar este capítulo no tenía nada en mente, al final para no hacerlo interminable decidí partirlo en dos. Así que la segunda tanda de tributos vendrá en el siguiente con Johanna, Peeta y Haymitch como narradores. Se juntó el narrar lo que los vencedores sentían con las entrevistas. No quería usarlos como meros espectadores sino aprovechar también para dar a conocer lo que se les está pasando por la cabeza. Espero que les guste cómo lo estoy hilando todo.**

**Preguntas.**

**1. Entrevista que más les ha gustado.**

**2. Entrevista que más les ha sorprendido.**

**3. POV más interesante.**

**Espero que hayan tenido un buen verano boreal que ya acabará pronto, y a los que leen desde el Hemisferio Sur, espero que disfruten de la primavera que ya casi les llega. De momento le tocará a Izzy tratar de levantar un poco los ánimos a la audiencia. Veamos si el resto de los tributos se portan bien o lían todo aún más. Un pajarito me ha dicho que podría ser lo segundo. De momento díganme lo que les pareció este capítulo, sus comentarios son valorados. En serio. :D**

**¡Un saludo a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	14. Entrevistas - Parte 2

_"El Bien y el Mal no son absolutos. Llamamos a un extremo de la escala Bondad y al otro extremo Maldad. Siendo de acuerdo con el uso de los términos, uno bueno y el otro malo. Los matices vienen dados por la posición en un punto u otro a lo largo de la escala." El Kybalion._

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta Mellark, vencedor de los 74º Juegos del Hambre<strong>

**Distrito 12**

* * *

><p>Me frustra no haber hecho más para parar el proyecto.<p>

Siempre tiendo a exigirme demasiado y cargar con la culpa de lo que no puedo cambiar. Si la culpa es realmente mía o no, eso es algo que no siempre logro discernir con claridad, así que a falta de esa percepción tiendo a creer que lo soy.

De hecho, es muy posible que sea así. Alguien tiene que poner un poco de cordura donde todos los demás fallan en tenerla. Alguien tiene que poner el límite. Curioso que ahora cuando más influencia debería tener por mi condición de ganador es cuando más incapaz de poner freno a este error me siento. No importa cuanta fuerza de voluntad intente reunir, se ha convertido algo escaso en mí y la que poseo suelo emplearla para poner en orden mi propia mente o la de Katniss. Es una situación complicada pues dependemos el uno del otro más que nunca. Ponernos a nosotros mismos por delante por una vez. Darme prioridad. A mí y a ella, a ella y a mí.

El público, que ha estado de bajón desde que Hadrian se fuera, se anima ahora más que nunca mientras Izzy de Star Valley es presentada. Todo el sector del Capitolio se levanta y aplaude, también en el Distrito 1 y parte del sector de los invitados más selectos. Es de lejos una de las reacciones más ruidosas, lo más cercano a lo que solían ser las de los juegos convencionales.

Izzy baja las escaleras de la plataforma donde están sentados el resto de los chicos, se detiene a saludar al público y lanzarles besos lo cual genera más reacciones. Al encontrarse con Caesar él toma su mano con delicadeza y le da un beso en la mejilla, Haymitch hace lo mismo y cuando los tres van a sentarse, Izzy tropieza con uno de los abalorios de su vestido color azul galaxia y Caesar pone cara de espanto mientras acude a asegurarse de que ella está bien.

Sin embargo, Izzy levanta la vista con una sonrisa.

—¡Aaahh, caíste! —se burla la chica. Todos ríen, también Caesar.

—¡Isamere Gates, no me des estos sustos! Por un momento olvidé que estoy ante la estrella más brillante del país. Seguro que no hay nadie en el mundo que no conozca de antemano a nuestra Izzy. Veamos una cosa antes de comenzar la entrevista.

Las gran pantalla se torna negra a la vez que una melodía de caja de música inunda el lugar mientras que en la pantalla retransmiten un anuncio de una bebita intentando sacar un tarro de papilla de frutas de un frigorífico con ayuda de sus juguetes que han cobrado vida.

El Capitolio aplaude y comienzan a cantar una canción. Las protestas provocadas por Eris se sienten ya como si no hubieran ocurrido.

Es lo que querían. Haymitch siempre me dijo que la gente es más manipulable de lo que parece y desde entonces por mi experiencia no puedo sino darle la razón muy a mi pesar. Han sido muchos años llenando esas cabezas con frivolidades y ocio como para obligarlas a pensar independientemente. Yo mismo me aproveché de eso en el pasado. Nunca me gustó hacerlo pero siempre tuve claro cuál era mi prioridad, y estaba dispuesto a ir incluso en contra de mis propios principios para mantenerla a salvo. Siempre a salvo.

En sincronía con mi tren de pensamientos, ella apoya la cabeza en mi hombro.

—¿Te das cuenta como deciden no ver más allá del espectáculo? —dice.

—Estaba pensando eso mismo —ella sonríe cuando lo digo—. Pero hay más gente en contra de la que parece. El problema es que no los han dejado venir. Ya se han asegurado de traer sólo entusiastas.

O al menos eso pensaban ellos. Alguno de esos capitolinos ya ha cambiado de opinión y se ha ido, o se ha unido a las protestas del resto del público. Izzy parece haberles hecho que se olviden de eso, ha creado en ellos una reacción con su sola presencia. Como personaje público ella tiene un arma muy poderosa. Su fama. Habría esperado que sus fans se hubieran opuesto a que ella fuera enviada a la Arena, y muchos lo están según he leído, pero otros, acostumbrados a verla en acción esperan con ansias verla ahí. Y en el público todos son de esa última clase.

—Si no me equivoco... Esa canción es el tema principal de tu última película.

—No te equivocas Caesar. Es esa misma canción.

El presentador se dirige al público.

—Como han visto en el vídeo nuestra Izzy comenzó su carrera en el mundo del espectáculo a muy temprana edad y ya entonces estaba muy en forma. ¿Qué no será capaz de hacer ahora?

—Me parece a mí que son efectos especiales, pero gracias por el cumplido —dice riendo.

Ella vuelve a saludar al público y se escuchan chillidos.

—Vamos, no seas modesta —dice Caesar—. Todo el mundo sabe que eres una de las pocas actrices que se niega a usar dobles. ¿No tienes miedo a hacerte daño mientras grabas alguna escena?

—Sí, la verdad es que sí, y creo que mi agente tiene más que yo y no hablemos de mi madre. Todo eso está muy ensayado y repasado. Si un doble puede hacerlo... ¿Por qué no yo?

—Apuesto a que ahora no te parecería mala idea el enviar a un doble a los Juegos en tu lugar —agrega Haymitch.

¿Está intentando llevar la conversación a un punto en el que ella tenga que hablar de sus circunstancias?

—Ahora que lo mencionas Haymitch, desearía no tener que ver a nadie en los Juegos. Ni a mí misma, ni a un doble ni a ninguno de nosotros. ¿No hubiera sido mejor convertir los Juegos del hambre en algo más inofensivo? No sé, un concurso de baile entre distritos, unas olimpiadas o algo así... No me parece una idea tan descabellada. Yo me presentaba voluntaria a eso.

—De hecho, nuestro nuevo ministro de comunicaciones el señor Heavensbee estaba pensando rellenar el hueco dejado por los Juegos con otra propuesta del estilo. Toda una visionaria —dice Caesar—. No te voy a preguntar si te sientes preparada para el gran evento que tendrá lugar mañana porque sé que la respuesta es sí. Con esa preparación y tanta gente apoyándote es obvio que lo estás. No obstante, hay algo por lo que siento curiosidad. ¿Te asusta el hecho de que esta vez todo va a ser real?

Ella suspira y su semblante se torna grave.

—Es cierto, el inmenso apoyo que he recibido ha contribuido a que todo sea más fácil. Sin embargo hay algo que me entristece. Me gustaría pedirles a mis fans que apoyen la vida y no la muerte. Que apoyen que yo y todos mis compañeros tributos podamos salvarnos y no sólo uno de nosotros.

Hay un silencio tras el cual algunos comienzan a abuchear al vicepresidente, a los que con el paso de los segundos se les van uniendo más y más personas. Caesar pone orden.

—Al menos me aseguré de que no se tomaran represalias contra los chicos por decir lo que piensan —le digo a Katniss.

—Eso es lo que dicen, pero luego...

—Pienso asegurarme de que Lovell cumple con su palabra.

Katniss sigue apoyada en mi hombro, la oigo tararear suavemente una canción. Ha desconectado.

—Hablemos ahora de tu carrera cinematográfica. ¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre futuros capítulos de "Sonata de primavera"?.

Y tan rápido como oyen eso, los capitolinos vuelven a dirigir toda su atención al escenario.

—Caesar, créeme que gustaría saciar tu sed de información, pero no creo que al director le haga gracia que revele detalles de su guión sin consultarlo. Lo entiendes... ¿Verdad?

El público protesta incitados por Caesar _"queremos saber, queremos saber, queremos saber"._

—Permíteme la pregunta —dice Haymitch—. ¿Tiene tu director un plan b para la serie?

—Hablemos sin eufemismos, no está bien temer a las palabras —le contesta Izzy—. Desconozco los planes del director en caso de que yo muera en la Arena, pero siendo totalmente honesta con mi público, lo más probable es que la serie se cancele de todos modos.

Caesar parece confundido.

—¿Y por qué habría de cancelarse?

Izzy mira a la cámara.

—Mamá, tápate los oídos. ¿Ya lo hiciste? Bien. Se va a cancelar porque me voy a retirar del mundo del espectáculo.

Ahora los capitolinos comienzan a protestar, Caesar se ve escandalizado.

El timbre se activa e Izzy se pone en pie para despedirse de los anfitriones. En el público hay gente gritando, algunos incluso lloran.

—Espera un segundo. ¡No puedes dejarnos así a todos! ¿Nos estás gastando otra de tus bromas?

—Me temo que no. Son muchas las razones y no hay tiempo de enumerarlas ahora. Tal vez más adelante lo haga. Quiero dar las gracias a todos mis fans y a los profesionales con los que he tenido el honor de trabajar. Adoro actuar y aprecio la gran oportunidad que se me presento para poder hacerme un hueco en el mundillo. Espero que todos comprendan que es la hora de seguir mi propio camino.

Tras el pequeño discurso, Caesar le hace saber que tenían una sorpresa preparada para ella. Un chico que se presenta como el presidente de su club de fans le entrega un ramo de flores. El chico está llorando a mares y es incapaz de pronunciar unas palabras. Ella acepta el ramo cortésmente y también se le escapan unas lágrimas de emoción.

—¿Te fijaste que los capitolinos...? —comienzo a decir, pero Katniss me corta.

—Parecen más afectados con el hecho de que una figura pública a la que admiran va a poner fin a su carrera voluntariamente que con el de que va a ir a una competición a muerte y podría morir. Lo cual no tiene sentido, lo sé.

—Así es.

Me gustan esos momentos en los que queda evidente que pensamos parecido.

Katniss toma el periódico sobre el que se ha estado sentando cuando Caesar comienza a presentar a Ethan. Lo ha traído porque pensó que sería una buena idea mantener la mente ocupada con los pasatiempos cuando todo se volviera demasiado para ella. En primera página hay un titular en una esquina con la foto del chico.

_"La trágica historia de Ridley (Ethan) Snider. Pág. 57."_

En los juegos convencionales los ocho últimos tributos son estudiados mucho más a fondo como una especie de distinción por haber llegado lejos. Aquí parece que se han adelantado, y estando él ligado al mundo del espectáculo no es sino lógico que haya levantado expectación.

Ethan lleva una corbata del mismo tipo de tela que su compañera y también como ella saluda a ambos presentadores con cordialidad y educación. El artículo cuenta su historia desde el comienzo de la invasión, pero parece ser que incluso antes de eso él no tuvo una vida sencilla. Los capitolinos no llevaban vidas perfectas, y aunque sus problemas eran muy distintos de los nuestros dista mucho de ser una sociedad ideal.

Él ha perdido a varios miembros de su familia. Y lo peor es que las ejecuciones fueron televisadas. Y que yo tuve la culpa de dos de ellas. He tratado de verlo desde otra perspectiva pero será algo que no olvide fácilmente y en lo que no pueda pensar sin sentirme al menos un poco responsable. Me gustaría saber cuál es su opinión al respecto al menos para cerciorarme de que no me guarda rencor, pero no es un tema que pueda abordar así como así. Y en un caso como este tener tacto prima sobre mi tranquilidad de conciencia.

Fue cuando aquella última entrevista televisada con mensajes para los rebeldes. Se supone que yo no debía tener esa información. El ataque que se iba a llevar a cabo el día siguiente era secreto pero aquel torturador que enviaron aquel día no sabía de la entrevista televisada y quiso martirizarme repitiendo que a Katniss le quedaban 24 horas de vida y yo no podría hacer nada para salvarla esta vez.

En cuanto esa información llegó a mi poder no me cupo la menor duda. Debía avisarles. Debía salvar a Katniss una vez más. Asumí que posiblemente ese iba a ser mi final pero ya actué en el pasado pensando que iba a morir por eso no me importó. Y Snow no iba a dejar que le tomase el pelo en su cara.

Pero uno no puede quedarse corto cuando se trata de Snow. Ejecutó a la mayoría de técnicos que se encargaban de las cámaras por no haber podido detener mi mensaje a tiempo, pero antes de eso ejecutó a un ser querido de cada uno de ellos en su presencia. Por supuesto yo tuve que presenciar todo y él no paró de repetir que mi desfachatez había provocado eso.

El padre de Ethan fue uno de los ejecutados junto con su mujer, la cual había estado maquillándome después del suicidio de Portia tras ser convertida en Avox. Si él me tiene en cuenta eso o culpa a Coriolanus es algo que desconozco y que espero quede aclarado en alguna ocasión.

—Nos volvemos a ver una vez más —dice Caesar.

—Así parece. Me alegra verte tan joven como siempre Caesar —responde el chico.

—Para los que no lo sepan, no hace ni un año que tuve a Ethan exactamente aquí delante hablándome sobre su último cortometraje el cual fue muy bien recibido por la crítica. ¿Tienes algún otro proyecto entre manos actualmente?

—Ninguno en el momento. Dejé todos mis proyectos de lado como protesta a esta edición de los Juegos del hambre. Como ya hablamos la otra vez, no fueron buenos tiempos para mí. En verdad ni para mí ni para mucha gente. Pero centrándonos en mi caso, después de hacer algún progreso en la superación de la muerte de mis padres fue cuando se dio la noticia de una última edición utilizando niños capitolinos. No me pareció justo y por eso tomé aquella decisión.

Caesar suspira.

—Otra brillante estrella nos priva de su talento. ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos últimos meses entonces?

—No demasiado. Estuve viviendo de mis ahorros y dedicándome a mis proyectos personales. Vivo solo y quedarme en casa a veces es muy doloroso. Por eso tomé una decisión. Todos los días iría a dar un paseo y buscaría algo bonito. Algo que me hiciera sonreír. Luego lo inmortalizaba y lo agregaba a mi álbum personal.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que yo y él hemos tenido casi la misma idea. Él fotografía lo que le parece digno de ser inmortalizado y yo lo pinto. Parece que ese sistema funciona para ambos.

Ethan y Caesar siguen hablando un poco más sobre el mundillo del espectáculo hasta que Haymitch cambia de tema y le pregunta sobre los Juegos.

—¿Sabes? Me alegra que me preguntes eso porque hay algo que me gustaría compartir. Si pudiéramos poner la violencia y el barbarismo a un lado de la balanza y la diplomacia y empatía a otro, claramente lo de Panem está descompensado... Yo que he vivido los Juegos tanto como espectador, como tras los bastidores y ahora como tributo puedo afirmar que el glamourizar la violencia como se ha venido haciendo sólo ha promovido el embrutecimiento de la sociedad, la frivolidad y la normalización de lo morboso. De la desgracia y la tragedia humanas ha hecho un espectáculo. Paylor vio eso claramente y por eso destruyó las Arenas, abolió los Juegos y desechó la idea de Alma Coin. ¿No les da eso ninguna pista sobre que tal vez educar sea una idea más beneficiosa a largo plazo, mucho más que la venganza?

—No es algo que yo esté en posición de contestar, como mero presentador de este programa, pero permíteme dejar mi opinión sobre tu capacidad retórica. Creo que es excepcional. Me has dejado admirado —dice Caesar, esquivando la bala una vez más.

—Gracias Caesar —responde el chico con cordialidad—. También hay otra cosa que quiero dar a conocer sobre mí.

—¡Adelante pues, el escenario es tuyo!

Ethan toma aire, cierra los ojos y se concentra. Su mandíbula está tensa al igual que sus hombros. Luego se relaja.

—Aún no estoy preparado para hablar de ello.

El público protesta.

—¡No puedes hacernos esto!

—De hecho, crear expectación en la gente es uno de mis placeres culpables. No se preocupen, prometo decirlo, sino ahora más adelante. Es algo que me hubiera gustado hacer público llegado el momento, pero visto que podría quedarme poco de vida, todo se ha precipitado.

—Oh Ethan, ten un poco más de confianza.

—No me malinterpretes, en realidad me tengo confianza. Antes en otra entrevista alguien dijo que antes de morir es mejor ver algo bello y yo concuerdo con eso. De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber puesto más empeño en disfrutar al cien por cien de la vida —y mirando al público agrega— no cometan el mismo error que yo, ustedes que tienen más oportunidades por delante. Hagan que su vida merezca la pena.

La gente aplaude y de nuevo, muchos están llorando. Annie también llora y comenta con Katniss que recuerda al chico de cuando era aprendiz de cámara de una de las últimas visitas públicas que hizo Finnick al Capitolio.

Ethan se levanta y hace una elegante reverencia al público.

—Gracias por esta entrevista, espero que esta no sea la última vez que tenga el placer de conversar contigo. ¡Bien! Ha llegado el momento de presentar a la niña más dulce de esta edición desde el área más dulce. ¡Recibamos a Jelly Sweet!

—Jelly... —murmura Annie.

No parece que su estado de ánimo vaya a mejorar. Katniss también se ha puesto en guardia. Tiene los puños cerrados y sus nudillos blancos me dicen que no debería estar viendo a esta niña. Físicamente hasta se parece a Prim y tiene la misma que ella y Rue cuando salieron cosechadas.

—Escucha, podemos irnos si quieres. No tienes por qué quedarte a ver las entrevistas.

—No voy a poder dejar de pensar en ellas igualmente. ¿Qué más da?

—De acuerdo. Recuerda que apoyo tu decisión, sea la que sea.

Ella sólo mira a Jelly en ese vestido de volantes rosa pastel y blanco. La chica llama la atención por su gran talento para bajar las escaleras en patines. Los capitolinos vitorean su actuación e incluso Caesar y Haymitch están impresionados.

—¿Saben amigos... ? Después de presentar más de setenta ediciones, es difícil que alguien consiga dejarme boquiabierto. Pero les juro que esta entrada triunfal no la voy a olvidar en mi vida. Jamás. Además Jelly, estás muy guapa, creo que ya veo a tus admiradores derretirse ante tu encanto.

Jelly se sonroja.

—Gracias Caesar, el vestido es mi uniforme de trabajo, yo ayudé a diseñarlo. Restaurante Sweet en Candyfloss Square, no se olviden de venir.

—No te quepa ninguna duda de que me pasaré. Tal vez hasta venga con Haymitch a hacerte una visita cuando vuelvas de los Juegos. ¿Qué te parece Haymitch?

—Si tú pagas la cuenta por supuesto que voy. Nunca digo que no a una comida gratis.

—Cuidado Haymitch —dice Jelly—. Te he visto portarte mal con los otros tributos pero yo no te pienso permitir que te pases ni un pelo.

Eso hace reír al público, también a los presentadores.

—Tú ganas este asalto Jelly, pero ya te pillaré desprevenida.

—Oh no lo harás. Pero estás invitado al restaurante, diles a mis padres que vas de mi parte y puede que hasta te inviten a un aperitivo.

—Jelly, hay algo que me ha llamado la atención —dice Caesar—. Muchos de tus compañeros hasta ahora han admitido estar un poco asustados o nerviosos. ¿Qué tal estás tú? ¿No te sientes intimidada?

—¡En absoluto! ¡Yo soy una chica valiente! ¿Qué se pensaron?

Se oyen aplausos_ "Jelly, Jelly, Jelly..."_

—¿Y sobre tu popularidad qué me dices? Las encuestas te sitúan en los primeros puestos.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Puddin me lo ha estado repitiendo como diez veces por día —dice mientras se sonroja—. Nunca pensé que podría llegar a ser favorita. Gracias por el voto y espero contar con su ayuda en la Arena. Tengo una alianza que mantener.

_"Awww"_ suspira el público.

—Ya saben. No se olviden de patrocinar a nuestra dulce Jelly. Tal vez hasta hayas roto el corazón a más de un chico.

—Pues lo siento pero yo ya tengo novio.

El Capitolio comienza a alborotar. Me recuerda a cuando confesé mi amor por Katniss. El espectador medio siempre sintió debilidad por este tipo de cosas. Su mentora la ha asesorado bien.

—Esa información no estaba en mi directorio. ¡Cuéntanos más! ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado?

—Lisandro... Lo que pasa es que aún no es oficial. Estábamos yendo a la cosecha y él se me declaró allí, pero entonces me cosecharon y no pude darle una respuesta.

—¿Y esa respuesta iba a ser sí?

Jelly asiente, sus ojos están vidriosos y de repente se pone a llorar tan fuerte que Caesar debe abrazarla para consolarla. Los vítores del público mueren súbitamente.

—Oh Jelly... ¿Qué te pasa, linda?

—Antes dije que no tenía miedo, pero la verdad es que sí tengo. No quiero ir a la Arena.

—Vamos, anímate. ¿No ves toda esa gente apoyándote? Mira ahí arriba —señala Caesar hacia nosotros. Jelly nos mira y cuando miro hacia Katniss veo que ella ha apartado la mirada—. Me dijeron que eres fan de Peeta. ¿Sabes que él también apuesta por ti?

Jelly clava sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en mí y por un instante sonríe. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, saludándola con la mano mientras que por dentro lo único que me gustaría hacer es sacarla de ese plató maldito y ponerla a salvo. A ella y a los demás.

—Me gustaría decirle algo a Peeta.

—Adelante, dile lo que quieras.

—Peeta... Yo sé que eres un héroe. Has salvado a Katniss en multitud de ocasiones a riesgo de tu vida. ¡No dejes que nos maten! ¡No dejes que nos lleven a la Arena! Por favor...

El efecto de sus palabras no se hace esperar. La totalidad de la zona reservada al Distrito 12 está ya desierta. Jelly vuelve con el resto de tributos y yo siento la tentación de pedir el micrófono para poder contestarle pero sé que no me lo darían.

Tengo una idea. Es mi último recurso pero debo esperar, ahora no es el momento. Habrá una buena oportunidad más adelante.

—¡Katniss! —oigo gritar a Johanna mientras Katniss se va corriendo rumbo al vestíbulo.

—Voy con ella —digo siguiéndola.

Nadie viene tras nosotros. Katniss pasa a nuestro camerino al final del pasillo. La televisión está encendida y ella trata de apagarla pero el mando a distancia no obedece, señal de que es uno de los modelos antiguos, de los que no te permiten apagarlos durante una emisión obligatoria de esas que Paylor abolió.

Al ver que eso no funciona, Katniss arroja el mando a la pared, donde se estrella con un ruido estridente. Antes de darme tiempo a actuar ya se ha encerrado en el baño y echado el cerrojo.

—Katniss... —susurro junto a la puerta.

Aunque algo me dice que no va a salir, al menos no en un rato.

Como predije, ella no contesta.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que voy a estar aquí hasta que decidas salir. ¿De acuerdo?

A eso tampoco obtengo una respuesta. Mientras espero, mi atención se centra en la televisión. La entrevista de Romulus ya ha empezado hace un rato.

Busco el mando y rebobino para verla desde el principio. Este chico es uno de los tributos de Effie. Siento curiosidad por conocer un poco más de su lugar de residencia. Suena como un lugar en el que yo podría aprender mucho. Papá lo mencionaba a menudo.

Romulus está parado en la escalera hablando con Jelly. No se oye lo que dicen pero cuando él termina de hablar, ella asiente y sigue subiendo mientras que él se va en dirección contraria rumbo al plató.

_"Bienvenido Romulus. Nos han dicho que haciendo honor a tu lugar de procedencia se te da muy bien la cocina."_

El chico sonríe tímidamente.

_"Soy estudiante de hostelería, es cierto. Amo cocinar"_ dice frotando su nuca.

_"Interesante. ¿Y de manejo de cuchillo cómo vas? Imagino que bien."_

La expresión del chico se ensombrece.

_"Así es aunque me gustaría que eso no fuera un factor clave. Nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie."_

_"Eso está muy bien, sin embargo creo que los espectadores no quieren ver tributos pacíficos, sino que quieren todo lo contrario. Pero estoy seguro que tú ya has pensado en eso. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?"_ dice Haymitch.

_"Lo he pensado mucho estos días, y he tomado la decisión de ser fiel a mis principios tanto como pueda."_

_"Eso chico, la mayoría de las veces es incompatible con la dinámica de los Juegos."_

Romulus parece desanimarse unos segundos, tras los cuales su mirada determinada regresa.

_"He realizado una lista de prioridades. Lo más importante para mí será mantener a mi alianza a salvo. Después mantenerme a salvo yo desde un protocolo de actuación lo más fiel posible a mis principios."_

_"Pero incluso si llegan lejos no podrás protegerlos siempre. Llegará un momento en el que deberás protegerte a ti mismo de ellos o a ellos de ti mismo. ¿Nunca antes viste los Juegos? ¿Puddin no te ha explicado nada?"_

_"En ese caso deberéis matarme. Porque prefiero morir fiel a mí mismo que vivir asesino. Y si eso afecta negativamente a mi cantidad de patrocinadores, no me importa en lo más mínimo, porque ya por fin tengo claras mis convicciones."_

_"Eso está bien, Romulus. Voy a darte un consejo de igual modo, las convicciones están bien hasta que te ves entre la espada y la pared de verdad. Piensa en ello."_

_"Lo haré, Haymitch. Gracias por el consejo."_

_"Qué lindo cuando una alianza tiene un vínculo tan fuerte, y qué momento tan especial cuando encontramos a un tributo con unas convicciones tan sólidas y que está dispuesto hasta a morir por ellas"_ dice Caesar. _"Rom ¿Te puedo llamar así?, tienes mi respeto y admiración. Si mi información es correcta, tu alianza se compone de Melody, Jelly y tú. ¿Cómo fue que acabaron los tres juntos?"_

_"Bueno, yo hice equipo con Jelly, y Melody fue la primera persona que conocí después de..."_ por un instante parece que le vayan a fallar las palabras _"después de la cosecha. Luego Jelly conoció a Melody así que se puede decir que surgió sola, prácticamente."_

_"Interesante. ¿Y ha surgido algo más entre tú y Melody? Si a mí me preguntaran diría que hacen buena pareja."_

Romulus se pone rojo hasta las orejas. La cámara entonces cambia para enfocar a la chica que también se ha sonrojado.

_"¡¿Q—qué?! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No es eso! ¡En absoluto! ¡Por supuesto que...! ¡Melody y yo nos llevamos muy bien, eso es todo!"_

"¿Seguuuuro?" canturrea Caesar antes de darle un codazo. _"Te advierto que tengo buen ojo para detectar esas cosas."_

Romulus se sonroja aún más y comienza a tartamudear y gesticular. ¿Soy yo o están desesperados por encontrar otra pareja? La historia de amor de Katniss y mía obsesionó a la gente del Capitolio. Muchos habitantes de aquí siguen emocionados por los Juegos, hasta he oído padres decir que hubieran estado orgullosos de ver a su hijo o hija ir a los Juegos. Hay que luchar por cambiar esa mentalidad. Ojalá Paylor despertara pronto.

Romulus comienza a hablar de su hermana, sus padres los cuales están divorciados y de cómo les afectó la guerra, entonces oigo el sonido del cerrojo del baño y mi cabeza se gira hacia la puerta casi instintivamente. Katniss aparece en el umbral con los ojos hinchados y la cara enrojecida. No me da tiempo a hacer ni decir nada, porque es ella la que corre hacia mí buscando refugio en mis brazos y me besa.

—Peeta... —susurra en mi oído— nunca vamos a tener la influencia necesaria para evitar lo malo.

—Puede que no —le respondo abrazándola lo más fuerte que puedo—. Pero debemos intentarlo de igual modo.

—Estoy cansada de intentarlo.

—Lo sé, yo también. Aún me queda una última cosa por hacer. Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Haymitch.

_"¡Un aplauso para el cocinero de esta edición, Romulus Silverknife de Candyfloss Square!"_

—Supongo que no hay edición de los Juegos en la que Peeta Mellark no intente salir por la puerta grande.

Y ante ese comentario sólo puedo sonreír.

—Hay que seguir la tradición —respondo.

* * *

><p><strong>Beetee Latier, vencedor de los 39º Juegos del Hambre<strong>

**Distrito 3**

* * *

><p>Me avergüenza haberme involucrado tanto en el proyecto.<p>

Y no se puede decir que no lo pensé detenidamente. Todo iba a seguir su curso. Lovell ya había tomado una decisión y tenía a Johanna Mason y Enobaria Piedmont apoyándolo al cien por cien. No tengo más ganas de batallar, no tengo más fuerzas. De hecho pensé que tras la agridulce victoria no iba a encontrar nada que le devolviera la chispa a la vida.

Fueron las promesas sobre la reanudación de la carrera espacial lo que lo hizo, y fue Plutarch quien me lo ofreció sólo si podían contar conmigo como ingeniero de la Arena, pero el dilema no fue fácil. Todos mis proyectos estuvieron en cierto modo manchados de sangre. Mi talento como ingeniero armamentista sugerido en su día por Snow tras mi victoria no me dio tregua. Mejores armas para agentes de la paz, vainas novedosas, eficaces y letales para el Capitolio y la Arena, instrumentos de tortura física y psicológica para presos, todo. A estas alturas ya debería mi conciencia haberse acostumbrado, pero no lo hace. Quizá nunca lo haga. Lo único que me consuela es saber que al menos ellos serán los últimos que mueran bajo algo que yo mismo he creado.

Al menos eso me gusta pensar, aunque nada me garantiza que no esté engañándome a mí mismo.

Por motivos de trabajo no he podido estar entre el público, estoy poniendo a punto la sala de control, dirigiendo a mi equipo de técnicos, probando las conexiones con la base de Endimión y ultimando detalles.

En uno de los sectores de la pantalla, las entrevistas siguen su curso. Romulus Silverknife acaba de irse del plató y Caesar está presentando a la chica de Emerald End, Francine Cavalia.

La atención de Nebula está centrada en el televisor, aunque la mayoría de sus procesadores están trabajando en los preparativos de la Arena, exteriormente nadie podría deducir eso.

Francine desprende un aura que en seguida me hace pensar en su mentora. Su aspecto físico etéreo y zen hace juego con su forma de ser sosegada. En la prueba lo hizo bien, está en forma y no sucumbe fácilmente a la presión. Al menos ese fue el veredicto de Nebula.

Con esas cualidades, Soul parece haberle dado un ángulo interesante y que la hace resaltar.

_"Francine querida, estás absolutamente deslumbrante"_ dice Caesar comenzando su retahíla de elogios. _"Vas a eclipsar a todos con tu maravilloso atuendo, como bien indica el nombre de tu alianza por cierto. ¿Qué tal por Emerald End? ¿Cómo va la recuperación?"_

"Lenta, como siempre. Si me preguntas dudo que el lugar vuelva a ser el mismo alguna vez por muchos años que pasen."

_"Sí, me cuentan que en el Distrito 12 también ha habido algunos desperfectos"_ dice Haymitch.

_"¿Tu familia está bien?"_ dice Caesar ignorando el comentario de Haymitch. _"Tu familia estaba relacionada con la política. ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo les han impactado los cambios en el gobierno?"_

_"Todo lo bien que se puede estar, gracias. Y con respecto a lo otro... No muy bien. Mi hermana es la que más suerte ha tenido, ella se sigue esforzando por mejorar el país y no hace mucho consiguió aprobar algún tipo de oposición. Se ha mudado a Capitol Hill por la que ya no la veo a menudo."_

_"¿Y a ti? ¿No te interesa el mundo de la política?"_

_"En absoluto. Lo veo como algo demasiado rígido para mí, demasiado sacrificado. Mis ambiciones no van por ahí."_

_"Soul me ha dicho que eres más bien una chica soñadora que suele quedarse en las nubes. Cuáles son tus planes de futuro?"_

_"Mis planes de futuro son no morirme en esto a lo que me están mandando. Eso es todo."_

_"¿Y a parte de eso no tienes ningún sueño ni meta?"_

_"No me gusta pensar en el futuro, para mí es algo difuminado e incierto. Uno corre riesgos cuando tiene expectativas, me gusta vivir en el presente y no darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Sí que es verdad que en ocasiones he pensado sobre qué me gustaría hacer con mi vida pero no se me ocurría nada y pensé que la inspiración me vendría al terminar mis estudios... Después ocurrió lo que ocurrió y el tema se ha quedado pendiente. Tal vez ahora ni tenga oportunidad de decidirlo nunca."_

El reproche levanta rumores en el público, pero las cámaras no lo enfocan demasiado. De hecho si no supiera que el Distrito 12 al completo y la mayoría del 11 se han ido, pensaría que el anfiteatro está lleno.

En cada chico he encontrado hasta ahora alguna similitud con tributos que he mentoreado a lo largo de mi vida como vencedor. Francine también me trae recuerdos. Meter indirectas en la entrevista para hacer sentir a la gente culpable por privarlos de su vida era algo que muchos hacían por recomendación de su mentor, solía ganarles unos patrocinadores. Francine no ha sido tan indirecta, pues su objetivo no es dar lástima sino conseguir poner a la gente en contra de esta última edición. Cada chico ha metido en su entrevista al menos una frase de rechazo a los Juegos. Me pregunto si ellos o sus mentores se habrán puesto de acuerdo. Es casi lo mismo que hicimos nosotros en el vasallaje, aunque a nosotros no nos funcionó. Era nuestra última oportunidad y nos aferramos a la misma hasta el último segundo. Y como yo ya había planeado, ese hermanamiento se terminó en el baño de sangre. Tuve que ver algunas personas a las que apreciaba morir en la Cornucopia porque se negaban a ver lo evidente.

_"¿Que nos puedes decir de tu prueba? He visto los vídeos de la misma y son impresionantes. Serán emitidos en televisión una vez que ustedes estén en la Arena. ¿Qué te hizo escoger esa edición?"_

_"Nunca les presté demasiada atención a los Juegos, pero esa edición en especial siempre se me quedó grabada en la memoria. La Arena era muy bella y creativa. Ese bosque encantado, lleno de misterios... Fue interesante explorarlo en primera persona. Para cuando llegó mi turno ya mucha gente había elegido y en cuanto vi que estaba libre no me lo pensé dos veces."_

_"Tu puntuación fue buena. Debes estar muy en forma. ¿Practicas algún deporte?"_

_"No regularmente pero soy una chica activa. Eso debió notarse, espero."_

_"¡Y tanto que se notó! Me muero de ganas por dar detalles pero no se me está permitido."_

Caesar cambia de tema hacia la alianza mientras rememoro la prueba de Francine. Superó sin problemas una prueba física bastante difícil donde tenía que escapar de un dragón y de un sector del bosque en llamas. Falló en la prueba cuarta, la cual consistía en conseguir un antídoto para curar un envenenamiento que ya venía predeterminado por la prueba, para ello debía resolver un enigma propuesto por uno de los mutos de soporte, una especie de criatura antropomórfica sobrenatural que habitaba la Arena y que podía ser tanto hostil como amigable, dependiendo de su ánimo.

_"Bueno, señorita Cavalia un gusto tenerte aquí hoy. Recuerda una cosa, nunca se es peor por no tener claras tus metas o tu futuro. El tiempo en encontrar el camino de uno depende de cada persona. Buena suerte encontrando el tuyo."_

_"Gracias Caesar, la verdad es que a veces dices cosas realmente motivadoras. Siempre me pregunté cómo te inspiras."_

_"Tal vez no sea inspiración, tal vez eso que veo siempre estuvo ahí."_

_"Es posible, Caesar"_ dice la chica con una sonrisa nostálgica.

_"¡Un fuerte aplauso para Francine!"_

Ha sido bien asesorada, ha mostrado su rechazo a los Juegos por si eso consigue detenerlos pero no ha descartado como otros tributos el quedar en un buen lugar con la audiencia o los patrocinadores. Imagino que la de Emerson irá en la misma línea. No fue sino con el tiempo cuando comencé a apreciar la gran herramienta que representa la entrevista, por eso trabajar un ángulo es importante. La ayuda externa es crucial y ha sido eso lo que salvó a la mayoría de vencedores que consiguieron la victoria a edad temprana. Sabiendo vender un cuento.

Caesar y Emerson hablan de banalidades por un rato. El chico sabe hablar en público, es carismático.

—¿Qué te parece él? —pregunto a Nebula.

—Me confió tras su prueba que había decidido no mostrar todo su potencial pues quería una puntuación baja para pasar desapercibido. Pero según los datos recogidos sí pareció esforzarse y probar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Entiendo.

Está intentando esparcir el rumor de que es más de lo que aparenta. Bien jugado.

_"...Y hablando de eso, espero que tu familia haya salido poco perjudicada por los desperfectos de la batalla."_

_"—Oh Caesar, ha sido demasiado duro, mi padre ha sido el más afectado, de hecho aún no ha levantado cabeza y a nosotros nos parte el corazón verlo convertido en una sombra de lo que un día fue. Supongo que mi cosecha lo habrá hundido aún más... No quiero ni pensarlo."_

_"Cuánto lo siento. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es ganar y darle una alegría."_

_"¡Desde luego! Nada me gustaría más que salir sano y salvo de aquí. Me deja más tranquilo saber que está en buenas manos, pero aún así..."_

_"Es lo que tienen los Juegos para las familias de los cosechados, es un momento devastador"_ dice Haymitch.

_"Lo sé, señor Abernathy vi su entrevista hace unos meses sobre su experiencia como mentor. Honestamente jamás me había parado a pensarlo detenidamente pero después de verla pensé... Dios mío. ¿Qué clase de bárbaro ha permitido esto durante tantos años? En serio deberían pensarlo detenidamente, sobre todo usted vicepresidente."_

Emerson ha usado la frase de Haymitch a su favor y ha hablado sobre la idea de cancelar los Juegos y todo sin perder su amabilidad característica. Eso me lleva a pensar que es el mismo Ibrahim Lovell el máximo interesado en que los Juegos sigan su curso. Es su única excusa para terminar con los Snow y con varias personas que podrían causarle problemas en el futuro sin que lo acusen de genocida pues por desgracia los Juegos están aún demasiado normalizados.

La única que no está del todo contenta es Johanna, pues la persona a la que más le interesaba tener ahí fue salvada por su hermano de ir a la Arena, y en cuanto a los demás... Parece ser que Peeta se va a asegurar de que no se cometen injusticias contra nadie. Les va a costar eliminar a tributos concretos estando bajo su supervisión. ¿Qué pasaría si una de esas personas llega a ganar? Roselia o Akiva. Roenna o Cain.

_"¿Y sobre los Juegos? Tú pareces el tipo de chico que esconde un as bajo su manga. No lo niegues, puedo intuirlo."_

_"No lo sé. Aún no sé si quiera si he superado mi cosecha. A veces pienso que aún estoy en fase de negación. Extraño demasiado mi vida, mis estudios, mis aficiones y sobre todo extraño a mi chica."_

_"¿Oyes al público alborotarse? Creo que quieren que desarrolles más sobre esa última parte."_

_"Oh cielos, esto va a hacer que me sonroje. En realidad no llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos, estábamos empezando, ya sabes... En esa fase en la que aún se pueden sentir las burbujitas ahí."_

Emerson coloca la mano en a su estómago e inmediatamente enfocan el sector del público de los capitolinos donde varias chicas han comenzado a llorar.

Mencionar a un enamorado te asegura fans la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque me extraña que Soul no le haya hecho jugar la carta del chico encantador sin mencionar lo de su novia. Ambos casos atraen a la gente pero a un sector distinto de los patrocinadores.

_"De acuerdo pues Emerson, te dejo ir, aún quedan unos cuantos chicos por conocer. Que la suerte esté de tu lado."_

_"Sin duda lo estará. Soy afortunado de no estar solo en esto. Pero no adelantamos acontecimientos, estoy seguro que ella les dará más detalles al respecto."_

Y con ese críptico mensaje para darse a sí mismo un toque de misterio y despertar curiosidad, Emerson abandona el escenario y Caesar pasa a presentar la siguiente área: Sparkly Lane.

_"Nuestra siguiente área fue una de las más maltratadas durante el conflicto bélico, tanto que a penas ha logrado volver a ser una sombra de lo que fue"_ dice con tono solemne. _"Decenas de vainas explotaron en sus calles convirtiéndola en una zona ruinosa y devastada. Veamos qué nos cuentan al respecto nuestros siguientes tributos. Mair Rainder, baja aquí con nosotros."_

Cuando se enciende su foco, revelando su silueta por primera vez, la chica mantiene una expresión neutra e indiferente. Su atuendo está pensado para resaltar sus atributos físicos y hacer resaltar su belleza. Parece que van a usar el ángulo de la femme fatale a la cual no le importan los halagos ni la atención del público.

_"Mair querida, siento mucho lo que pasó en tu área y como ya les he dicho a tus compañeros tributos espero que los acontecimientos sucedidos fueran benévolos contigo."_

_"No lo fueron, Caesar. Ya de entrada te digo que no lo fueron. Fui la única persona de mi familia que sobrevivió de hecho."_

_"Lo lamento mucho, debes ser una chica muy fuerte como para haber afrontado la realidad así. ¿Cómo te fue la vida durante la paz?"_

_"Me mudé a Great Mall con mi abuela. Afortunadamente tengo amigos que me apoyan, y ella también me ha ayudado mucho, sino todo hubiera sido infinitamente más difícil para mí. Es lo único que se puede hacer en momentos difíciles como este. Seguir adelante y negarte a que la vida te aplaste."_

_"Una frase muy acertada. Seguro que dará ánimos a todos los habitantes de nuestro país que lo están pasando mal en este momento. ¿No opinas lo mismo, Haymitch?"_

La cámara lo enfoca. Haymitch está roncando sobre su asiento. Se escuchan risas enlatadas y la entrevista sigue su curso.

_"Mejor no molestarle, tiene muy mal despertar. ¿Qué me dices del plan para restaurar tu área? ¿Qué tal la viste cuando volviste de nuevo ahí para tu cosecha?"_

_"No vi demasiado progreso. Pero eso es algo que no me importa ya mas que para ponerme nostálgica. Mis planes antes de ser cosechada eran mudarme con mi abuela y no volver pues ya no me quedaba nada allí en mi área. Nada de nada."_

Mair se cruza de brazos cubriendo el escote del vestido que le han puesto. Era una práctica de los Juegos clásicos para presentar a los tributos con un ángulo seductor. Ella sin embargo se ve incómoda y fuera de lugar. Y me pregunto por qué no está haciendo el esfuerzo. ¿Qué le pasa?

Luego conversan sobre la alianza de ella y de lo popular que se volvió en cuanto se empezó a rumorear sobre la misma. Ella siguió cerrada en banda, respondiendo con frialdad e incluso brusquedad. ¿Será de esos chicos demasiado tozudos como para seguir una estrategia propuesta por su mentor? Algo me resulta extraño en todo esto.

No es hasta que él le hace una pregunta sobre su prueba y ella no la responde sino que cambia de tema, cuando comienzo a comprender.

_"Voy a mostrarles algo" _murmura. Y cuando Caesar le da permiso, ella saca del interior de una de sus botas una fotografía la cual enseña a la cámara. La fotografía de un niño de aproximadamente la misma edad que Angelo._ "Este es mi hijo. Su nombre es Johann."_

Y de repente, toda la atención está puesta en ella. Esta vez el revuelo del público no es enlatado.

_"Nunca nos dijiste que tenías un hijo, Mair. ¿Estás casada entonces? No veo ningún anillo en esa mano."_

_"Soy madre soltera. ¿El padre? Muy posiblemente nunca lo conozca. Podría incluso estar hoy aquí mismo, sentado en el sector del Distrito 13 viendo este programa tranquilamente, quizá incluso ya haya reconocido a aquella chica capitolina a la que él y su escuadrón violó el día de la batalla en Sparkly Lane."_

Por primera vez desde que comenzaron las entrevistas, en el sector del Distrito 13 se registra movimiento e indignación. Algo muy grave acaba de ser expuesto y no se sienten cómodos.

_"¡Dicen que la historia la escribe el bando vencedor, y en este caso también encaja. Todos ustedes han estado tan ocupados sacando a relucir la opresión del Capitolio hacia ustedes, que se han olvidado que el otro bando también cometió injusticias y crueldades!" _la chica va elevando la voz conforme habla hasta terminar casi en grito. Después toma aire y da un trago al vaso de agua que hay sobre la mesita a su lado. _"Afortunadamente, yo aún tengo a gente que se preocupa por mí pero mi compañero de área Lamyel lo ha perdido todo. ¡Ustedes le han arrebatado todo! Igual que Jon nuestro escolta. ¡ Él ha estado viviendo por meses en una casa arruinada y comiendo en la caridad! Y eso es solo tres de nosotros. ¿Qué habrá sido de todos los otros chicos que lo están pasando peor y cuya historia no se conoce ni se conocerá nunca porque no han tenido la "suerte" de salir cosechados?"_

La cámara cambia bruscamente al pasillo que hay dividiendo al público. Un tributo ha saltado de su asiento y está corriendo hacia el fondo del plató. En cuanto lo notan, los Agentes de la Paz se movilizan.

_"¡LAMYEL!"_ grita Mair. _"¡Lamyel, no!"_

Pronto se hace obvio cual es el objetivo del chico: el sector del Distrito 13. En cuanto llega a su altura agarra del cuello al primer hombre que encuentra y le da una bofetada.

_"¡Pedazo de mierda inmunda!"_ dice tras escupir en su rostro.

No debería haberse oído, pero alguien desde realización debe haber activado su micrófono.

_"¡Cómo se mueren por un poco de drama estos capitolinos!" _comenta en voz alta una de las chicas del equipo que han traído desde el 3 para controlar el holograma. Ella es la hermana de un tributo que murió en los Juegos en el pasado. Como algunas personas aquí, también está buscando retribución.

En la pantalla se puede ver al ciudadano del 13 defendiéndose como puede del arrebato agresivo de Lamyel. Otros espectadores intervienen tratando de separarlos hasta que los Agentes de la Paz llegan hasta él y lo esposan.

_"¡Soltadme!"_ grita, su micrófono aún encendido. _"Vaya bola de hipócritas. Ahora les asusta que un tributo se vuelva agresivo. ¿Verdad? ¡Pero desde la comodidad de su salón y la seguridad de que vamos a estar muriendo a kilómetros de ustedes lo cambia todo! ¡Ahí sí que está bien! ¿No? ¡Me da igual lo que hagan conmigo! ¡Ya me lo han quitado todo, no tengo nada que temer! ¡¿Conocen la ley de causa y efecto?! ¡Pues espero que pronto recojan lo que están sembrando, espero que pronto les llegue su karma!"_

Lamyel desaparece de la escena empujado por los Agentes, tras lo cual todo se calma. No le harán nada, los tributos son intocables hasta que entran a la Arena pero probablemente no haga entrevista como castigo por salirse del guión. Los tributos ya fueron advertidos sobre este tipo de comportamiento antes de empezar, aunque es comprensible la forma en que ha reaccionado Lamyel. Lo que ha contado Mair es algo terrible y mancha la reputación de aquellos que buscaban, en teoría, hacer de Panem un lugar mejor.

En la pantalla, Haymitch abre los ojos.

_"¿Qué rayos es ese escándalo?"_ se queja. _"¿Ya no se respeta ni la siesta de un pobre ebrio como yo?"_

_"Te lo perdiste todo, me temo"_ contesta Caesar._ "Eso te pasa por dormirte."_

_"Oh bueno, la vida es dura. ¿Aún vamos por Sparkly Lane?"_

_"Sí, pero vamos muy mal de tiempo así que cuando la entrevista de Mair termine pasaremos directamente a Peace Road. No pongas esa cara, lo entenderás cuando veas el resumen."_

_"Creo que prefiero volver a mi asiento. Ya no tengo nada más que aportar"_ dice Mair.

_"Como tú quieras, querida. Gracias por tu tiempo. Sé fuerte. Hay alguien en casa que te necesita."_

Ella parece estar luchando para no romperse y al final lo consigue. Vuelve arriba junto a la silla aún vacía de su compañero y Caesar se centra en presentar a Pliam Enkerman.

La puerta se abre en ese momento y el doctor Tienver pasa a la sala de control. Es un reputado científico del Distrito 3, encargado de las mutaciones de la Arena que fue puesto en el corredor de la muerte tras revelar al bando rebelde secretos sobre la localización de las vainas fronterizas. Se salvó por unas escasas horas. Es un hombre de trato difícil y modalidad dudosa, pero en estos momentos no me siento el más indicado para hablar.

—Doctor Latier —dice dirigiéndose a mí—. ¿Has dejado ya todo listo? ¿Las lanzaderas funcionan?

—Han sido probadas hasta la saciedad. Con este nuevo método de ultra aceleración llegarán a Endimión en 488 segundos, cada cápsula de lanzamiento tiene ya un lugar asignado. De ahí ascenderán directamente a las plataformas que rodean la cornucopia.

—Oh, muy bien, muy bien. Hiciste un gran trabajo reduciendo el tiempo de trayecto. ¿Sabes que él primer viaje a Endimión duró nueve días?

—Con los avances de ahora podría haberlo reducido aún más, pero no me daría tiempo a desarrollar los nuevos motores.

Él asiente en señal de aprobación y su atención se centra en las cámaras de la Arena. Más concretamente en una donde hay un laboratorio de experimentos biológicos en cuya pared hay enormes tubos cilíndricos llenos de suero. Todos están vacíos excepto uno en el que hay una criatura de apariencia humana flotando en el interior del líquido en posición fetal. Su cabello es largo y blanco y lleva puestas una camiseta de lycra sin mangas de cuello alto y unas mallas por encima de la rodilla, ambas prendas blancas. El doctor Tienver sonríe mientras la observa.

—¿Me llamarías loco si te dijera que la quiero como a una hija?

Yo me volteo hacia Nebula, que parece absorta en la tarea que le mandé de grabar la transmisión de las entrevistas y analizarlas, pero cuyo procesador también le alcanza para tomar nota de todas las conversaciones que están teniendo lugar en la sala. Sí, a veces uno no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso de sus logros.

—Diría que es lógico ya que la has creado tú.

Él luce satisfecho con la respuesta y tras observar un poco más a su mutación estrella, vuelve al mundo real.

—Mañana, doctor Latier. Mañana serán todos vengados, mis subordinados y amigos, Wiress y los demás. Ya falta poco.

—Efectivamente —respondo incómodo.

E interiormente me pregunto en qué punto de la puja por el mando se acaban las venganzas y comienza el perdón. El borrón y cuenta nueva.

¿Somos acaso todos aún demasiado bárbaros para eso?

* * *

><p><strong>Johanna Mason, vencedora de los 71º Juegos del Hambre<strong>

**Distrito 7**

* * *

><p>Me enorgullece haber sido una pieza clave en el proyecto.<p>

Siento que cuando me hablan de perdón y olvido me están faltando al respeto. Es muy fácil hablar con desconocimiento.

Me gustaría sentirme más apoyada por mis compañeros vencedores, al menos por los más maltratados por el bastardo hijo de mil padres del ex presidente -hasta asco me da el pensar en pronunciar su nombre-, Enobaria es la única que me apoya al cien por cien y ella es de los que quedamos vivos la que mejor parte se llevó. Su apoyo esconde parte de sadismo pero no le voy a echar eso en cara. También Haymitch me está apoyando aunque en menor medida y sólo porque le dije que esto para mí era importante. Necesito que lo sientan en su piel aunque sea una sola vez para seguir viviendo mi vida en paz. Ya me gustaría ser como Annie y su capacidad para aislarse en su mundo y que la realidad la repela como lluvia sobre las plumas del cisne. O como Peeta, que aún siendo el más abusado tiene aún fuerza para ir en mi contra. Aún tengo mis dudas de que no sea más que una reminiscencia de su secuestro el defender al Capitolio con el ímpetu con el que lo hace.

Ahora mismo por ejemplo está pendiente de lo que está pasando con Lamyel ahí adentro. No quiero molestarme con venganzas tal y como ellos hacían. Todos ellos van a morir y el que viva va a tener ya bastante castigo con haber sobrevivido. Y eso incluye a Lamyel a pesar de su numerito de antes.

—La familia Enkerman tiene un largo historial de magistrados a sus espaldas, y nuestra joven tributo por Peace Road ha seguido con la tradición estudiando derecho. ¡Recibamos a Pliam Enkerman!

Con su vestido rosa palo, la chica baja las escaleras con brío, acepta los saludos de los presentadores y toma asiento con las piernas cruzadas.

—Vaya... Toda una dama —murmuro haciendo que Enobaria suelte una carcajada.

—¿Es esto si quiera legal? —dice antes de que alguien le pueda preguntar nada.

—Y empieza fuerte. Una dama de armas tomar.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Pliam?

—Llámeme señorita Enkerman. Por favor.

—Señorita Enkerman será.

—Y lo que quiero decir es que los Juegos del Hambre estaban exceptuados en la segunda reforma de las excepciones de la ley de homicidio del código penal que fue derogada por la presidenta Paylor así que estos juegos tienen bastante pinta de ser ilegales.

—Interesante —dice Caesar, ligeramente ausente. ¿Se habrá quedado sin palabras?

Pienso en pedirle a Haymitch que intervenga cuento antes pero es el propio vicepresidente quien se adelanta ante el revuelo del público.

—Con respecto a eso, previo al anuncio de los Juegos se aprobó un decreto ley que da ciertas libertades de acción al gobierno una vez instaurado el estado de excepción. Recordemos los atentados que llevaron a cabo el Cetrero y sus seguidores que nos llevó a ello y aún no hemos salido del mismo. Eso es todo.

La chica palidece.

—Lovell ahí ha estado hábil —comenta Enobaria.

—Por supuesto —espeta Pliam—. Un decretazo. ¡Cómo sino!

—Haymitch, presiónala —susurro al micrófono.

—Parece indignada por la injusticia que se comete contra los suyos, señorita Enkerman. ¿Puedo preguntar dónde estaba el poder judicial cuando en los distritos se sucedía un atropello tras otro durante setenta y cinco años? Dicen que la justicia es ciega, tal vez no pudo encontrar los distritos.

—En eso pensamos igual. Y créame cuando le digo que hubiera hecho todo cuanto estuviera en mi mano de haber podido. ¿Sabe que mi madre era entrenadora de Avoxes? Le sorprendería ver la cantidad de capitolinos que había entre ellos y muchos de ellos por minucias, nada de crímenes graves. ¿Cómo entonces podríamos acudir a socorrer a otros si ni podíamos socorrernos a nosotros?

—¡Ya basta! Estamos en la recta final, no arruinemos el momento con temas tan serios. Señorita Enkerman. ¿Qué le parecen sus 289 puntos de la prueba? ¿Está satisfecha?

—Creo que podría haberlo hecho mejor pero tuve unos cuantos descuidos. Escogí una Arena natural porque creo que son las que mejor te preparan en un ratio supervivencia/habilidades. Aunque el terreno era demasiado agreste. Afortunadamente estoy tranquila en ese aspecto.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, estoy en mi equipo con dos talentosos muchachos. Habíamos planeado hacer todo lo posible por detener los Juegos, pero no parece que esté funcionando. Siendo así, sólo me queda añadir que si tengo que entrar a la Arena con Cain y Andri eso me hace sentirme protegida. Me hace sentir más cerca de casa otra vez, más cerca de mi madre.

Cain. En seguida voy contigo, no te preocupes.

—¿Estás preocupada por ella, Pliam? ¿Crees que te extraña?

—No me gusta la idea de dejarla sola. Mi hermano se mudó y mi padre murió. Es una de las cosas que me impulsan, la idea de volver junto a ella.

—Todos los tributos queríamos volver con nuestra familia, no eres el copo de nieve especial —mascullo. Cualquier simple comentario de los tributos ha estado poniéndome de mal humor. Es una suerte para ellos que no me encargase yo de las entrevistas—. Al menos tú no vas a volver a casa tras coronarte vencedora y encontrártela en llamas.

Mientras ellos siguen hablando sobre la importancia de la familia yo observo impaciente la silueta oscurecida del siguiente tributo. Por una parte le temo al momento en el que tenga que recordar todo lo que Snow y sus enviados me hicieron pasar, pero son escenas que ya me atormentan demasiado en mis pesadillas como para que eso me importe. Lo que me enfurece es haber fracasado en hacerle pagar a Abel todo lo que nos hizo. ¿Quién te mandaba a ti meterte en medio, Cain? Esto era algo entre tu hermano y yo.

Pliam está mucho más calmada tras su arrebato inicial aunque sigue guardando la formalidad con la que empezó. Todos han intentado hacer que les dejemos ir, pero después han escondido la mano tras tirar la piedra, tratando de ganarse a la vez el favor del público. Pocos de ellos han tenido el valor de arriesgarse a quedar mal diciendo lo que piensan sin tratar de solucionarlo luego.

—Y ahora, otro chico que imagino estuvieron esperando desde el principio —dice Caesar cuando Pliam se va—. Cadete del Ejército libre de Panem, hijo de militares y uno de nuestros dos valientes voluntarios. ¡Cain Delfos-Siresnow!

Ahí está. Por fin voy a obtener respuestas. Enobaria me mira de reojo, Peeta también. Ambos saben que esperaba este momento.

Del público se oyen gritos femeninos histéricos. La gente lo llama "nuestro propio profesional" y se ha hecho muy popular entre las chicas. Hay hasta quien lo cataloga como el nuevo Finnick, por su gran belleza física y su preparación. Cain se ve obligado a saludar al público tras todo el alboroto que están armando al verlo bajar.

—Espero que no tengas novia o debe estar muerta de celos en este momento —dice Caesar mientras le estrecha la mano.

—No tengo —responde el chico lo cual origina más gritos histéricos.

—Eso son buenas noticias para algunas de nuestras asistentes según veo. ¿Cómo un chico como tú puede estar soltero? Explícamelo porque yo no lo entiendo.

—Símplemente no ha surgido la ocasión pero es mejor así. Si tuviera novia estaría sufriendo mucho ahora mismo viéndome aquí, y yo tendría una preocupación más sumada a las muchas que ya tengo.

—Pero tú fuiste voluntario —dice Haymitch—. ¿No sería más acertado decir que tú te echaste encima esas preocupaciones?

—Absolutamente no. Me presenté voluntario porque era mi deber hacerlo. Como soldado del ejército mi deber es proteger a mi patria, y si aquel a quien debo proteger es alguien de mi propia familia, entonces dicha afirmación se acentúa. Desde el momento que su nombre fue pronunciado sólo hubo una alternativa para mí, y eso fue lo que hice.

—Lo cierto es que en cuanto te vi pronunciar aquellas palabras en el escenario, se me encogió el corazón. Pensé, "qué bonito es el vínculo entre hermanos". Abel es tu hermano mayor. ¿Verdad?

—Así es. Nos llevamos casi un año de diferencia.

—Es curioso, porque en el pasado... —mira hacia Katniss y guiña un ojo— he tenido algunos tributos voluntarios protegiendo a hermanos menores, pero nunca antes un hermano menor se presentaba por uno mayor. ¡Siempre hay una primera vez para todo!

Cain sonríe levemente.

—¿De qué mierda te ríes, Cain? —digo en voz baja—. Con ese sentido del deber exagerado y esa firmeza, defendiendo a tamaña escoria como el desgraciado de tu hermano solo porque es familiar tuyo. Una persona que se enorgullece de ser justo no tiene eso en cuenta.

Enobaria ahoga una risa.

—De haber venido él mi hermano no hubiera tenido ninguna oportunidad de salir vivo. Yo sin embargo sí que la tengo. Mi madre no está lista para perder a un hijo, ha enviudado hace poco.

—Entonces Cain... -dice Haymitch frotándose la barbilla— dices que tu deber es proteger a tu patria. ¿Cómo vas a defenderlos de ti mismo? Mira a los chicos ahí sentados, Cain. Mira a Myle y a Jelly y diles que vas a ser su enemigo a partir de mañana. ¿Qué planeas hacer para protegerlos de ti?

—Créeme que lo estamos intentando. Por si no te has dado cuenta, todos nosotros hemos tratado de convencerles de detener los Juegos y yo me uno a esa protesta. Esta es mi mejor manera de protegerlos: ayudando a evitarlos. Pero no se equivoquen. No seré yo su amenaza sino ustedes que nos pusieron aquí en primer lugar.

—¿Recuerdas lo de agarrarse de las manos de la última edición? —insiste Haymitch—. ¿Recuerdas cuánto tardaron los de las manitos en matarse cuando sonó el gong?

—Fueron ustedes los que no captaron el mensaje.

—Dejando eso a un lado —dice Caesar—, toda esta gente se muere por saber cosas de ustedes. Hay unos rumores circulando sobre Abel. ¿Qué nos puedes decir al respecto?

—Es mentira. Simple y llanamente. Nadie conoce a Abel mejor que yo y pongo la mano en el fuego por él. Mi hermano es alguien sosegado y emocional, nunca fue un luchador pero eso no significa que fuera mala persona. Jamás habría colaborado con el Cetrero. ¡Hay una trama para inculparlo! Diganme... ¿Él está bien? Me llegan noticias de fuera pero no tantas como me gustaría.

—Abel está bien y mañana está incluído en la lista de las despedidas. Supongo que tendrán mucho que decirse. Cómo me gustaría presenciar ese hermoso momento.

Al oír que se encuentra bien, Cain se relaja. Antes de que tenga oportunidad de decirle algo a Haymitch, él habla de nuevo.

—Pero según sé, colaborar con el Cetrero no es lo único que se rumorea. Hay algo más.

Cain ya sabe lo que es. Ni bien Haymitch ha terminado de hablar, nuestros ojos se encuentran.

—Abel no es un sádico. Johanna, te equivocas.

La sangre me hierve en las venas al recordar aquellos días.

_"Hola Johanna"_

Su sonrisa de psicópata, sus ojos crueles y penetrantes.

_"¿Sabes que guardar secretos está muy feo? Quizá esto te haga cambiar de opinión."_

No podría ser ningún otro.

_"¿Me escupes, perra montañesa? Parece que tendremos que enseñarte modales."_

Lo hubiera reconocido entre millones.

_"Cualquiera diría que esto te gusta. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a callar?"_

El zap, zap, zap, del taser en su mano acercándose a mí. Abel era quien lo sujetaba.

—¡Tu hermano lo pagará! —grito—. Quizá no ahora, porque de eso ya te has encargado tú, pero lo hará.

Todos a mi alrededor me miran.

—Sabes que no te puede oír sin un micrófono. ¿Verdad? —dice Enobaria.

—Lo pagará... —mascullo.

Aprieto los puños hasta que me hago daño en la mano con mi propia uña. ¿Es posible que este chico se mantenga ignorante sobre las canalladas de su hermano? ¿Es posible que no vea ni reconozca tal comportamiento en él?

Le pido el micrófono al vicepresidente y lo agarro firmemente, temblando de la rabia.

—Has tirado tu vida a la basura —digo, juntando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no gritar.

Él sacude la cabeza.

—No tengo nada más que decirte. Quien insulta a mi familia, me insulta a mí.

No escucho el resto nada mas que para enterarme de que Cain superó todas las pruebas, y los gritos de las féminas del público cuando él se levanta de fondo, mientras me sumo en mis propios pensamientos. Necesitaba traerlo. Era Abel quien debería estar ahí sentado, cagándose encima del miedo por lo que se le iba a venir. Por lo que Enobaria y yo teníamos preparado para él.

Lo necesitaba para pasar página y seguir con mi vida.

—Y ahora, mis estimados espectadores y telespectadores... Ya casi llegó el momento de la triste despedida. El ciclo que comenzó con Capitol Hill se cierra ahora con la última de nuestras áreas. En la periferia del Capitolio se encuentra la más extensa y rural de todas, por supuesto nos referimos a Serenity Ville. ¡Veamos qué nos tienen que decir sus dos representantes! ¡Llamo al escenario a Atala Narum!

El penúltimo de los asientos se ilumina. Con su vestido de cola lavanda palabra de honor, la chica acude a la llamada de Caesar.

—Tal vez ya lo hayan notado, pero Atala aquí presente comparte nombre con nuestra entrenadora jefa. Eso se debe a que ella es, de hecho, su hija —es algo que a estas alturas se sabe de sobra, pero a lo que los capitolinos y los distritos profesionales aplauden entusiasmados —. Atala jr, no me cabe duda de que si se tratara de tu madre estando en tu lugar, pasado mañana la tendría aquí de nuevo ante mí. ¿Crees que podemos esperar lo mismo de ti?

—Umm bueno, es cierto que ser su hija me daría ciertas ventajas en una competición como los Juegos del Hambre. Pero mi madre es alguien excepcional, no creo que pudiera terminarlos en dos días.

—¿Tal vez en cinco?

El público se parte de risa.

—Si. Cinco suena como más razonable.

—Me alegra ver por fin un tributo con espíritu competitivo, ya que la mayoría de tus compañeros parecían oponerse con fiereza a ir a la Arena —dice Haymitch—. ¿Crees que esto se podría deber a tu vínculo familiar con alguien relacionado con los Juegos?

—Veamos, vayamos por partes. Punto uno: Yo no he dicho que esté entusiasmada por entrar a la Arena ni nada de eso, de hecho me sumo a mis compañeros para decir que quiero que todos nos salvemos. Punto dos: Si ya les han dado otros chicos razones muy buenas y no les han hecho caso no creo que a estas alturas a mí me lo hagan. Punto tres: Así que lo único que me queda es... asimilar que voy a acabar ahí y punto.

—Tranquila, creo que ya nos ha quedado a todos clara tu postura —dice Haymitch levantando las manos frente a él, como fingiendo que se protege de un ataque.

—Y otra cosa más, lo de las fotografías ha sido algo de muy mal gusto. Toda la respuesta que obtuve a por qué estaban ahí fue como homenaje a los chicos fallecidos en los Juegos. ¿Pero era necesario ponerlas en todas partes? ¡Las encontré en el dormitorio, en el salón y hasta en mi desayuno!

—¿En tu desayuno?

—Así es —Atala saca un puñado de fotografías de su bolsillo—, estaban en la bandeja de mi desayuno junto a un mensaje de Johanna Mason escrito a mano. Me dio la impresión de que el punto de hacerlo era hacerme sentir mal y no está bien. Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con los Juegos del pasado, es ridículo tratar de hacernos sentir culpables.

Peeta me fulmina con la mirada otra vez. Apuesto a que piensa que se me está yendo de las manos con tanto rencor, y quizá tenga razón. Es un sentimiento que me está costando dominar.

—¿Qué te hizo querer conservarlas?

—Básicamente el hecho de que no quería acabar como ellos. No quiero ser un tributo caído más y pensé que mirarlas me recordaría que debo ser fuerte. Supongo que no me dejarán llevarlas a la Arena pues yo ya tengo un amuleto, pero las conservaré cuanto pueda.

—Es un bonito homenaje de tu parte, Atala.

Recuerdo ese día, mandé varias fotos junto al desayuno a todos los que decidieron comer en la habitación para no ver el muro que colocaron en los salones. Todas las que escogí para enviar tenían una razón. La de Blight por ser mi mentor, la de Axel por ser nuestro vencedor vivo más antiguo y uno de mis grandes apoyos, también las de los chicos que fueron cosechados el año de mi primera cosecha y los primeros a los que hice de mentora y de los cuales ninguno volvió. En el fondo yo también me rehuso a que sean olvidados.

—Otra cosa que ha llamado la atención es tu puntuación. Había esperado algo sobresaliente viniendo de ti. ¿Qué pasó ahí, Atala?

—Oh, eso tiene una sencilla explicación, verán la prueba era tan aburrida que decidí irme a aprovechar mi tiempo en algo más gratificante.

Se oyen risas.

—Por suerte no la necesitas. ¿Sabes cuantos patrocinadores deben estar llamando ahora para brindarte su apoyo?

—Muchos, espero.

—Y no solo eso, mucha gente ha querido ir a despedirte mañana, pero no hubo espacio para todos, así que Faris ha tenido que rechazar a la mayoría, dando prioridad a tu familia, amigos de la escuela y pretendientes.

Atala enarca una ceja.

—¿Pretendientes? ¿Cómo que pretendientes?

—¿Te suena de algo el apellido Gonea?

En cuanto escucha esa palabra, su expresión se transforma. Su sonrisa se desvanece como por encanto.

—No quiero verlos, que los borren de la lista.

—¿Y eso?

—No quiero verlos y punto. Cabe la posibilidad de que no vuelva a ver a mis seres queridos, no quiero que su presencia manche mi experiencia.

—Me refiero a qué es lo que te hicieron para que les tengas tan poca estima. Ciertamente hablo en nombre de todos los presentes cuando digo que me muero por saberlo.

—Podría decirlo, pero soy una chica con valores cosa de la cual ellos carecen. No quiero abochornarlos, aunque se lo merezcan.

—Me encanta cuando hablas en caliente. Yo por mi parte te aconsejo que lo digas, en este mismo momento los periodistas se deben estar lanzando sobre ellos y necesitaríamos tu versión de la historia.

—¿Qué tal si ustedes me dan una pista sobre la Arena y yo lo cuento todo con pelos y señales?

—Buen intento, pero yo tampoco se nada de nada sobre mañana, y no te miento. Solo las personas ahí arriba sentadas lo saben.

—Entonces solo diré que fueron unos ingratos, interesados y que nos dejaron tirados cuando más lo necesitábamos. Que no se les ocurra aparecer mañana porque no pienso recibirlos.

—¡Ha quedado claro! Bueno Atala, te dejo ir. Me muero por verte en acción.

Y el público la despide con un gran aplauso. Recordaba a su madre de mis dos veces entrenando los días previos a los Juegos y cuando me enteré de quién era ella pensé que era su karma. Después de ver todas las entrevistas he sentido algo de culpabilidad en ocasiones, pero me niego a que mis debilidades me afecten. Nadie luchó por nosotros y ellos no tendrán esa suerte, así es como debe ser. Y si Peeta se está involucrando demasiado a favor de los chicos es porque yo se lo permito, sólo necesito dar la orden y él no podrá ni acercarse a la sala de control.

—Y ahora, la última entrevista de todas antes de despedir para siempre esta etapa de los Juegos. Conozcamos a Andri Ferran, el representante masculino de Serenity Ville.

Unos cuantos chicos capitolinos se ponen en pie y comienzan a agitar una sábana en la que han escrito varias cosas. Andri alza el puño al aire y grita algo que no se escucha porque su micrófono debe estar aún desconectado.

—¡Vaya un recibimiento! —se admira Caesar—. Tal y como merece el último de nuestros tributos. ¿Les conoces, Andri?

—Sí, son amigos míos, el de las mechas azules es Viktor y los de al lado Dave y Bils.

Los chicos siguen gritando y Andri se ríe a carcajadas.

—Cabrones, no me hagan reír sino no me van a poder entrevistar. ¿Les llegaron las fotos que les mandé?

—De eso te quería hablar. Según me dijeron te descubrieron un dispositivo prohibido el primer día de entrenamiento que espero no te trajera consecuencias.

—A los que nos cachearon tras la cosecha se les olvidó sacarme el cel, así que decidí usarlo para divertirme un poco antes de que se dieran cuenta y me lo quitaran. No hubo consecuencias gracias a Faris que me sacó del apuro. ¡Gracias por eso!

El chico le envía un beso y todos ríen.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas les enviaste?

—Tan solo un par de selfies y esto y aquello... Tonterías —dice rascándose la nuca.

—Se te ve con bastantes ánimos para ser tu último día de seguridad. ¿No? —dice Haymitch.

—Prefiero mantenerme positivo. Sea cual sea mi estado de ánimo todo va a seguir su curso. Siendo así, entonces no vale la pena preocuparse. Los nervios jugarán en mi contra.

—¿Crees que la presión de los Juegos va a afectar a tu forma de ser?

—Espero que no, aunque ya me ha afectado en cierto modo. Solía ser un niñato y estoy cambiando, Faris me ha sometido a un curso intensivo de madurez, a parte estoy en la alianza de un fuera de serie como Cain, tengo que esforzarme, sino me va a quitar todas las chicas.

—¿Tú también eres un soltero de oro?

—De hecho tengo varias, pero nada serio. Últimamente estuve barajando la posibilidad de ir más en serio con alguna. Aunque algo me dice que todavía no encontré a la mía. En realidad soy más romántico de lo que parezco.

—Y lo que yo creo —dice Caesar—, es que esa cara de pillín te ha sacado de más de un apuro amoroso.

—Es posible —contesta con orgullo.

—Por cierto, tus padres han interrumpido su viaje y han venido al Capitolio para verte mañana.

—¡Bien! Hacía más de un mes que no los veía.

—¿Quieres decir que has estado viviendo solo todo este tiempo? ¿A tu edad?

—Antes tenía niñeras, pero ahora puedo estar por mí mismo, mis padres confían en mí y la mayoría de las noches o bien me quedo en casa de un amigo o ellos vienen a la mía.

—¿Y para cocinar?

—Suelo pedir todo a domicilio o comer fuera cuando no me invitan a alguna barbacoa. Pero también sé cocinar. ¿Eh? Deberías probar mi pasta a la boloñesa.

—Espero probarla algún día. Cuando vuelvas a casa deberás invitarme a una de esas barbacoas de las que hablas. Y Andri... ¿No extrañas a tus padres? Pasar tanto tiempo separado de ellos suena duro.

—Puede que sea porque es el único estilo de vida que he conocido, pero no. Además hablamos casi a diario. Los tengo a tiro de aplicación de chat.

—¿Y no te dicen nada por estar siempre de fiesta?

Andri comienza a reír.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Ellos son peores aún! Una vez volvieron de viaje en mitad de una de nuestras fiestas y me los encontré al día siguiente tirados en el baño con la luz encendida y los grifos abiertos.

Caesar ríe y él y Haymitch bromean sobre eso.

—Eso no es nada, un año tras perder a todos mis tributos en el baño de sangre quedé con Chaff para tomarnos algo juntos y lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar ambos inconscientes en un establo del Distrito 10 lleno de llamas junto a una limusina accidentada y habían pasado tres días.

—Creo que ese será mi próximo objetivo en la vida —dice Andri impresionado.

No sé cual de los tres es más payaso.

—Pero antes tienes que ganar.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien Andri, muchas gracias por la entrevista más divertida que he hecho en mucho tiempo. Eres el último candidato a la corona al que entrevistaré y eso me está poniendo un poco nostálgico.

—Vaya... estoy haciendo historia —dice Andri en un tono de voz repentinamente lúgubre.

—Así parece. Venga campeón, nos vemos aquí otra vez muy pronto.

—Ojalá no te equivoques.

Y con eso, los tres se chocan los cinco por turnos y Andri vuelve a su puesto.

—Bien, bien, bien amigos. Esto se acabó. Pero antes de irnos alguien va a decir unas motivadoras palabras. ¿Se imaginan quién? Nada más y nada menos que nuestra pareja favorita de amantes trágicos. ¡Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark!

Cuando la cámara se enfoca en ellos, ambos se ponen en pie. Katniss lleva un papel en la mano, probablemente con algo que le ha escrito Effie Trinket, su antigua escolta. Parece ser que solía hacer eso durante su gira de la victoria para que no tuviera ninguna salida de tiesto.

—Buenas noches —comienza diciendo echando un fugaz vistazo al papel. Nunca se le dieron bien estas cosas—. Ya ha llovido bastante desde que estuve aquí en el puesto de ustedes, sé que es algo inmensamente terrorífico y... pero... —hace una pausa. No me digas que te vas a poner a llorar ahora. ¡Venga ya!— Lo siento. Lo lamento profundamente. Eso será todo.

Peeta la agarra de la mano, le susurra algo al oído a lo que ella asiente y toma el micrófono.

De repente algo me huele mal.

—Buenas noches. De parte de ambos me gustaría disculparme por no haber podido salvarles. Tanto Katniss como yo hemos peleado duro para verles volver a casa a todos sanos y salvos pero hemos fracasado en nuestro intento.

—Oye Peeta, eso no es lo que se supone que debes decir —digo.

—Como intento de disculpa y compensación les ofrezco algo, les concedo a cada uno de ustedes un deseo...

—¡Peeta! ¿Me oíste?

—...cuando estén en la Arena pídanme algo que necesiten, lo que sea y se lo enviaré. Cualquier cosa que esté disponible en la tienda de patrocinadores. No importa qué día sea o si es medicina, comida, objeto o arma. No se lo pidan a su mentor...

—¡PEETA YA BASTA!

—...pídanmelo a mí. Es muy duro estar solo en un momento así. Solo recuerden algo...

—¡Dame el jodido micrófono! —grito incorporándome y tratando de arrebatárselo, pero Enobaria me detiene.

—...no están solos. Yo estoy con ustedes...

—¿Quieres salir en televisión forcejeando con Peeta para que no hable? Eso te hará quedar peor aún que si te estás quieta —dice Enobaria.

—...y desde aquí seguiré luchando por salvarlos. Cada minuto a partir de ahora.

Esta vez soy yo la que se va. Estoy tan furiosa que no voy a poder ni esperar al final. Cuando paso a mi estancia, la televisión está encendida, Peeta ya ha terminado su discurso y cuando enfocan por última vez a los chicos justo a la vez que comienza a sonar el himno de Panem, Roselia alza el brazo con tres dedos extendidos en dirección a Peeta. Jelly y Eryx la imitan, luego se une Cain, Romulus e Izzy y luego, poco a poco el resto se va sumando. Perfecto. Jodidamente épico.

—Te creía más inteligente —dice Enobaria a mis espaldas. Está apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados—. Hazme caso, has hecho bien dejándolo hablar, si te ven desesperada se te van a lanzar al cuello. Yo ya llevo el suficiente tiempo en esto como para saber algunas cosas. Además, ese genio tuyo te juega en contra; te hace actuar antes de pensar.

—Me han dejado sin mi venganza a Abel, la nieta de ese bastardo ha quedado de maravilla a ojos de todos y Peeta aprovecha para ganarse el apoyo popular y mover a la gente en contra de los Juegos. No esperes que me quede tranquila.

—Nada que no sea salvable. Tendremos que cumplir lo que Peeta ha dicho, pero poco más podrá hacer. Roselia puede que haya quedado bien pero se va a la Arena y nosotras estamos en la sala de control no lo olvides, y sobre Abel... no lo des todo por perdido.

—¿Y cómo? No es un tributo, es intocable y si le hacemos algo nos van a meter en líos. Nosotras no somos Katniss Everdeen.

—Nadie es intocable, y terribles accidentes ocurren cuando menos te lo esperas. Pero sino siempre puedes alegar enajenación mental. A ella le funciona.

—Cuéntame mas —digo interesada.

Si de verdad lo que tiene en mente es factible será una de las mejores noticias que me han dado últimamente. Ya hasta puedo sentir el alivio que devolverle a alguien lo que te dio te reporta.

Es agradable.

* * *

><p><em>Una Luna casi llena brillaba en el firmamento junto a un Endimión en su cuarto menguante. Lamyel no tenía sueño, en su lugar contemplaba el cielo. Estaba muy orgulloso de lo que había hecho aquel día. Lo había hecho sin pensar pero no se arrepentía, esos desgraciados lo habían merecido. Era el instante en el que más paz consigo mismo sentía desde que fue cosechado. Sólo le molestaba no haber podido llevar su mensaje a Panem pero ya Mair había dicho algo muy parecido a lo que él pensaba.<em>

_Lamyel sostuvo entre sus manos aquellos anteojos rotos que habían pertenecido a su padre. Lo habían acompañado durante muchos años mientras él diseñaba sus planos y dirigía proyectos, en sus mayores logros y después, también en su muerte. El chico los apretó contra su pecho. Si sus padres vivieran estarían orgullosos de él, lo sabía simple y llanamente. Eso lo reconfortaba._

_Una hora más tarde aún no había conciliado el sueño. El cielo estaba precioso. ¿Era normalmente así o era especial? No podía discernirlo bien. Unas horas más tarde la sangre de los chicos que hoy habían estado en el escenario arreglados como estrellas de cine iba a teñir el suelo de la Arena, ya diseñada, construída y preparada en algún lugar desconocido. Tal vez fueran esos sus últimos momentos en los que se pudiera permitir reflexionar con tranquilidad sobre la vida que iba a perder y el mundo que iba a dejar a solas. Estaba vivo. Aún. Y mientras lo estuviera lucharía porque eso no cambiara._

* * *

><p><strong>Ya terminamos con mis amadas entrevistas. Metí algo de drama en medio para no hacerlo todo tan lineal. La decisión de no darle entrevista a Lamyel fue porque él se resistía a ello, pero como compensación hice un pequeño fragmento a parte.<strong>

**En el siguiente capítulo ya nos vamos de la Tierra y entramos a la Arena. Eso significa que los tributos van a empezar a caer pronto, sino en el próximo en el que le sigue, por tanto me gustaría decir unas palabras.**

**Gracias a todos los que me enviasteis tributo e hicisteis posible que este proyecto empezara. Amo a todos y cada uno de los chicos que recibí y es un honor para mí que juntos, ellos y yo estemos tejiendo esta historia. Ya tengo escogidas quienes van a ser mis víctimas del baño de sangre y estoy contenta con mi elección. Todas las decisiones sobre muertes me duelen como una puñalada en el alma. Va a ser muy difícil para mí matar a estos chicos a los que adoro pero ya todos sabíamos lo que iba a pasar. Si tu tributo cae en el baño, no te lo tomes como algo personal, ni quiere decir que no me gustara o pensase que era un mal tributo. Hay una razón tras cada muerte donde prima el bien de la historia.**

**Preguntas:**

**POV favorito.**

**Entrevista favorita.**

**¿Quién es el tributo con más swag? xD **

**Por ejemplo.**

**Actualicé las fichas de los chicos en el blog para agregar fortalezas, ahora que los conocemos a todos algo mejor, y para que esté más completa.**

**¡Próxima parada: Endimión!**


	15. Lanzamientos y baño de sangre - Parte 1

_**Voz de James Doakes: "Surprise, motharfuka!". **_

_**¿A que no se esperaban esta nueva actualización? Aquí estamos en los lanzamientos y ya por fin en la Arena. Este es el mes de la trilogía, se estrena la última película. Hay que vestirse de gala y hacer algo inesperado.** _

* * *

><p><strong>Emerson Cullay, 16 años<strong>

**Emerald End**

* * *

><p>—¡Arriba, arriba Emerson! ¡Llegó el gran día!<p>

Aprieto los párpados a causa de la ligera molestia que me produce la luz repentina. Cleopatra ha entrado a mi habitación como lo haría un toro enfurecido a una tienda de porcelanas.

—Oh Cleopatra. Ya podrías tener un poco de compasión conmigo ya que no va a haber camas cómodas en la Arena a no ser que sea un hotel, cosa que dudo porque eso ya lo hicieron y esta será mi última vez en un tiempo en el confort del hogar.

—Bueno, por el otro lado deberías empezar a adaptarte desde ya, apegarte tanto a las comodidades no te va a hacer bien, es lo que hace a un buen tributo —dice, tras lo cual me da un tirón de las sábanas exponiendo mi cuerpo a una molesta diferencia de temperatura.

Decido no quejarme más, quería hacerme ver despreocupado como que los Juegos no me parecen la gran cosa, pero tal vez no me haga ver tan bien como esperé.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Me paseo por la habitación en ropa interior mientras ella abre el armario y escoge algo por mí. Voy a tener que cambiarme pronto de todos modos, la dejaré salirse con la suya esta vez.

Un copioso desayuno me espera ya en la mesa. Francine está ahí, Soul la está maquillando ella misma, algo me dice que no ha dormido nada y posiblemente también haya llorado.

—¿Despidieron a los de preparación?

—No, pero este maquillaje es especial y sólo yo sé aplicarlo, sé que no quisiste tomar mi valiosa ayuda y consejo en el pasado pero te recomiendo que te eches un poco, si luces demacrado podrían señalarte como un blanco débil. La falta de sueño reduce tus reflejos un buen tanto por ciento?

—De hecho sí que lo sabía, pero he dormido bien, gracias por la oferta de todos modos —digo sirviéndome bacon y huevos fritos.

—Emerson —dice Cleopatra—, el maquillaje de Soul está compuesto de una mezcla de minerales que son absorbidos por la piel y que calmarán tu nerviosismo y te infundirán confianza. Deberías pensárselo al menos, tu mentora está siendo muy generosa ofreciéndotelos tras tu desaire hacia ella.

—Bueno, está bien sólo porque insistieron, no que esté falto de confianza ni nada.

Quizá me convenga quedar bien con Soul antes de partir visto que sigue ardida por mi decisión de trabajar en solitario. Si Francine muere antes que yo no creo que me de la espalda. Ella quiere reconocimiento tanto como los otros.

—Ay Emerson, debiste haberte dejado aconsejar —se queja Cleopatra—, sufro tanto por ti.

—Nah, lo que necesito no son consejos. ¿Sabes qué es lo que me hace más falta? Un abrazo de buena suerte —me levanto y abro los brazos—. Vamos Cleo, ven a darme uno.

—Es un embaucador este chico —bromea viniendo a abrazarme—. Ten cuidado con él Francine, no lo pierdas de vista.

—Tranquila, no pensaba hacerlo.

Aún no me cabe en la cabeza que Francine no dejara tirados a esos paquetes y se viniera con nosotros. Estaría mucho mejor con nosotros.

De camino al aerodeslizador, Soul no deja de susurrarse con ella al oído. Me siento abandonado a pesar de saber que yo mismo me lo he buscado.

—¿No me vas a dar tú otro abrazo de buena suerte? —le digo a Soul, en un último intento por quedar bien con ella.

—Sí, tal vez sea buena idea que te transmita algo de buena vibra.

—Ahora sí que me siento seguro —digo agarrándome a la escalerilla y dejando sitio para Francine.

Dentro ya hay varios tributos acomodados en sus asientos, conversando. Escojo el asiento del medio de un grupo de tres huecos seguidos y le doy al de al lado unos golpecitos con la palma de mi mano para indicarle a mi compañera que se siente conmigo.

Pensaba guardar el otro a Atala, pero cuando los de Wintertown pasan ya no puedo seguir guardándolo y debo permitir a Spencer sentarse. Me hubiera gustado que ella estuviera aquí, podría haberme ayudado a persuadir a Francine. Algo me dice que está a punto de ceder.

Luego pasan a ponernos el chip rastreador, a Jelly casi le da un infarto cuando ve la aguja. Por suerte para ella su alianza al completo está presente. Sólo espero que una niña tan dulce tenga una muerte indolora, se me parte el corazón pensar que podría sufrir de cientos de maneras imaginables.

—¿Vas a seguir el plan propuesto por Cain? —comienza diciendo ella.

—Inicialmente sí, me parece una buena idea— Pero si veo tan solo a una persona saltar de la plataforma lo desecharé, vale la pena perder unos segundos si con eso cancelan los juegos, espero que nadie intente pasarse de listo —susurro—. Por cierto, aún estás a tiempo de aceptar mi propuesta.

—Prefiero quedarme con ellos.

—Admiro tu lealtad, de hecho eso me hace quererte con nosotros con más fuerza. Pero no les debes nada, en los Juegos no hay ley ni moral es un sálvese quien pueda. No te estaría insistiendo tanto si no me cayeras bien, pero lo haces y por eso me preocupas. Por supuesto que quiero que mi compañera de área llegue lejos. ¡Seríamos una de las alianzas más sólidas contigo aquí!

Francine frota distraídamente el lugar del brazo donde le han inyectado el rastreador.

—Emerson... Ellos no son tan inútiles como tú los pintas.

—No son tan inútiles como yo los pinto, veamos tienes a una chica que se asusta de Caesar Flickerman y un antisocial que ha ofendido a la audiencia. No le des más vueltas Francine. Piensa en ti no en ellos.

—Eso ya lo hago.

—¿Significa eso que te vienes con nosotros?

Ella frunce el ceño y me mira un instante pero aparta los ojos en seguida.

—Tú no eras el primero de la clase ¿Verdad? Estás tergiversando lo que digo.

—Porque en el fondo quieres venir. Y lo sabes. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no entonces.

—Emerson...

Le ofrezco mi mano. Debo insistir un poco más.

—Un apretón de manos, Francine. Un apretón y asunto zanjado.

—Ya déjalo. Por favor ya me cansa esto.

—Dime entonces por qué no. Creo que mi amabilidad hacia ti merece al menos razones de peso.

—No creo que te gusten mis razones, así que evítanos el mal trago a ambos y deja de preguntar.

Una azafata pasa en ese momento.

—¿Alguien quiere un casco virtual?

Francine levanta el brazo al acto.

—No confías en mí. ¿Es eso? Dime cuando te he dado motivos.

Pero ella no contesta, se pone el casco y se va a otro mundo. En fin, y parecía tan buenecita.

El viaje se hace aburrido, podría haber pedido yo otro casco de esos. Quería ver si podía pillar alguna conversación, pero ninguno de ellos dice nada interesante.

Una eternidad más tarde, el aerodeslizador comienza el descenso y yo me fijo en las ventanas. Claudius Templesmith siempre explicaba que las tapaban antes del descenso pero ellos no lo han hecho. Afuera se ve una gran planicie sin nada especial excepto por un enorme y extraño edificio de planta circular. Hubiera esperado un medio acuático en lugar de esto. ¿Y las famosas catacumbas?

—Hey, Fran —digo sacudiendo su hombro, ella se quita el casco—. Mira la Arena. Para que luego no te fíes de mí, que te conste que podría no haberte avisado.

Ella estira el cuello para ser capaz de ver mejor, la vista del edificio parece aterrarla. Luego mira al cielo y yo la imito pero no veo nada remarcable.

—Eso no es la Arena —dice. Y por un instante parece que sonríe.

Aterrizamos.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Sabes algo que yo no? ¿Soul te ha dicho algo? Después de como me he portado contigo lo menos que podías hacer es...

Pero en cuanto abren la compuerta, ella se desata los cinturones de seguridad, da un salto a tierra firme y acude a donde su estilista.

En fin, está claro que algunos no entienden de gratitud.

A estas alturas ya es más que obvio que la Arena será el interior de ese edificio. Ya me olía algo pues hace como cinco años o más que no tenemos unos juegos de interiores.

Mi estilista me recoge y junto a dos Agentes de la Paz me conducen al interior del edificio. Un pasillo estrecho alumbrado por luces de neón desemboca a otro pasillo circular lleno de puertas. Se puede ver el techo más allá de una rejilla de metal, parece bastante alto pero no se aprecia demasiado a través de los huecos.

De ahí pasamos a una pequeña y sencilla estancia de paredes blancas. En ella tan solo hay una mesa y una especie de portal al fondo, lo que supongo será el ascensor a los pedestales.

—Espera aquí, iré a llamar a tus primeros visitantes —dice mi estilista colocando la maleta sobre la mesa.

Ese debe ser mi uniforme. Cuando me deja solo en compañía de los dos Agentes de la Paz no puedo resistirme más. Les hago un gesto de silencio a los agentes y echo un vistazo al interior. Solo me da tiempo a ver unas prendas de tela negra antes de oír pasos afuera y tener que cerrarla de nuevo apresuradamente.

En cuanto mi madre cruza el umbral y me ve, corre a abrazarme deshecha en llanto. Lo mismo hace mi hermana pequeña. Puedo sentir cómo las fuerzas me abandonan. Esto es duro, podrían haber organizado las despedidas al principio. Esto sólo empeorará todo.

Wagner se une a nosotros y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Su expresión es fría y solemne, como nunca antes la había visto. Todas las alarmas de mi cerebro se disparan a la vez.

—¿Dónde está papá? —pregunto.

Mamá y Sydney lloran con más fuerza aún y mi hermano baja la mirada.

—¿Wagner? ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo ha hecho, Emerson. Hicimos lo que pudimos, pero tu cosecha lo terminó de hundir.

Sus palabras se sienten como un puñetazo en el estómago. Papá estaba sumido en una depresión, intentó varias veces quitarse la vida y ahora...

—Preferiría que me hubieras mentido —es lo único que alcanzo a decir.

* * *

><p><strong>Eryx E. Dorinday, 18 años<strong>

**Capitol Hill**

* * *

><p>Las dos Agentes de la Paz junto a la puerta se giran mientras me cambio de ropa interior. Qué educadas.<p>

Desde que la maleta del uniforme fue abierta, he estado rompiéndome la cabeza. Parezco el integrante de una _boy band_ listo para salir a escena. ¿Qué clase de arena va a ser?

La mayoría de las prendas son negras. Las botas de cuero y plástico fuerte con cordones amarillos, los calcetines y boxers, el pantalón holgado cuyo extremo va en el interior de las botas. El suéter térmico de cuello alto y la enorme gabardina que casi roza el suelo, llena de bolsillos por dentro. Se ve llamativo y funcional. El cinturón parece pensado para colocar cuchillos y en la gabardina parecen caber muchos objetos.

—¿No vienen unas gafas de sol a juego? Quedarían bien.

—Muy cierto. Quizá en la Arena haya unas —dice mi estilista—. Estás guapísimo por cierto. Voy a llamar a alguno de tus visitantes.

Robby sale de la sala. Cuando la puerta se abre oigo gente discutiendo afuera, insultándose a gritos.

—¿Papá? —me pregunto a mí mismo, aunque es más bien una pregunta retórica.

La respuesta ya la sé, y en cuanto la puerta se abre de nuevo se confirma.

—¡Al menos estoy orgullosa de decir que mi hijo es demasiado inteligente como para tragarse tus mentiras!

—¡No tienes derecho a llamarlo tu hijo!

—¡Más derecho que tú sí tengo ya que mis dolores me costó traerlo al mundo! ¡Eres tú quien no tiene derecho, después de todo está aquí por tu culpa!

—Emmm... ¿Hola? Me voy a los Juegos del hambre, pero no se preocupen por mí. Les dejo discutir.

Ambos se serenan, pero siguen lanzándose dardos con la mirada. Por último, mamá me abraza. Mi padre debe comprender que en un tiempo como este la necesito. Los problemas que ellos tengan deberían haber sido dejados en un segundo plano.

—Eryx hijo —dice papá al borde de las lágrimas—, quiero que conste que yo siempre actué pensando en tu bienestar.

—Excepto aquellas veces que actuaste por interés propio que fueron casi todas.

—Bueno, no es mi culpa que no pudiéramos ponernos de acuerdo en una solución amistosa.

—¡No me vengas con esas ahora!

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué dice ella que es tu culpa que yo esté aquí?

—Eryx... —murmura papá.

—Cuando él me abandonó y te llevó con él cambió tu fecha de nacimiento en el registro civil de Capitol Hill en un intento de que nos resultara más difícil dar contigo. En tu verdadera fecha de nacimiento hace un mes que cumpliste los 19 años.

La noticia me cae como un jarro de agua fría. Es algo propio de mi padre y sus trucos. El segundo nombre y el cambio de apellido también formaron parte de eso al parecer. Pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que podría haber modificado también mi fecha de nacimiento.

—¿Era eso lo que estabas intentando probar para sacarme de los Juegos?

—Exacto. Pero no tengo tus papeles de nacimiento, tu padre se los llevo todos y probablemente se deshiciera de ellos. Por supuesto sin pruebas es nuestra palabra contra la de los datos oficiales.

Papá no contesta. Aún no me lo creo. Podría haberme librado. Podría haberlo hecho de haber estado todo en orden.

—No fue por eso, los del registro debieron oírme mal, yo...

—Sal de aquí —digo, guiado por la furia que comienzo a sentir—. Deja que me despida de mi madre en condiciones.

—Pero...

—¡Dije que te vayas!

—Perdóname hijo mío —suplica.

—Agentes, sáquenlo de aquí.

Ellas me obedecen, el acaba oponiendo resistencia y así se lo llevan de la sala. Es lo último que veo de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Atala Narum, 17 años<strong>

**Serenity Ville**

* * *

><p>La de ayer no era yo. No soy una buena actriz, pero me esforcé todo lo que pude. Según mi mentora era lo mejor, no era más que un ángulo. Las entrevistas han sido así desde siempre.<p>

—Lo hiciste bien, lo hiciste muy bien, Atala en serio. Créeme. Llevo años en esto y Faris también —dice mi madre entre sollozos.

Es el mundo al revés. Mamá no puede dejar de llorar y papá no suelta ni una lágrima. No sé por qué siempre me lo había imaginado al revés. Es la primera vez que la veo llorar y me está impactando más de lo que pensé.

Cuando se acaba el tiempo ella se queda abrazada a mí. Los Agentes de la Paz son gentiles con ella, pero al parecer hay órdenes de que el lanzamiento no debe posponerse, ya que todos debemos salir simultáneamente.

Papá los ayuda a convencerla de que se separe de mí. Cuando por fin la sacan, cada vez más afectada siento ganas de correr hacia ella e intentar escapar aunque sepa que no me va a servir de nada.

Papá me da un último abrazo del que todo mi ser se niega a soltarse y luego también se va, volviendo la vista hasta que la puerta se cierra con él afuera.

Me siento desolada. Me pregunto si volveré a verlo.

— ¿Preparada para tu última visita, Atala?

Asiento, aunque la respuesta no es esa algo me dice que no va a servir de nada negarme.

— ¡Vox! —exclamo cuando la puerta se abre de nuevo.

Un nudo se me forma en la garganta a la vez que siendo lágrimas que amenazan con derramarse. Él avanza hacia mí sin sonreír. Vox siempre ha estado feliz y sonriente. No parece el mismo luciendo así, tan miserable.

— ¿Cómo estás? No te has ido de mi mente ni por un momento. Me preguntaba cómo lo estabas llevando.

Él mira al suelo primero y luego levanta la vista. Cuando sus ojos claros se encuentran con los míos veo tanta tristeza en ellos que no necesito palabras para saber la respuesta a mi pregunta.

— ¿Has estado practicando?

Asiente, saca un papel de su bolsillo, lo desdobla y me lo muestra.

"ATALA", es lo que pone en él. La caligrafía es algo temblorosa pero eso es lo de menos ahora. Puedo sentir como me da ánimos.

—Oh, Vox... Aprendiste a escribir mi nombre —digo emocionada—. ¿Quién te enseñó? ¿Papá?

Vox niega con la cabeza y yo enarco una ceja.

— ¿Mamá? —pregunto con un deje de incredulidad.

Esta vez él asiente.

—Así que ella ha retomado la tarea... Ella no lo está llevando bien. ¿Verdad?

Me siento tan culpable...

— Atala, es la hora —dice el agente.

Suspiro.

— Cuídate Vox. Cuida a mamá por mí, y a papá. Si gano te pagaré esa operación tan costosa para restaurar tu lengua. Entonces podremos conversar durante horas y horas y...

Vox avanza el escaso espacio que había entre nosotros y me abraza. Es un gesto que no esperaba. A pesar de haber sido tan cercanos como hermanos él y yo nunca nos hemos dado un abrazo. Él me estrecha muy fuerte contra su cuerpo, tan acostumbrada a leer sus gestos estoy que eso me transmite la enorme pena que está sintiendo. Cuando el shock inicial desaparece, yo le devuelvo el abrazo, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. Espero a que los agentes nos riñan de un momento a otro pero no lo hacen. De hecho, cuando abro los ojos de nuevo y los miro, siento como si los envolviera un aura de tristeza.

Podría ser mi imaginación, pero crecer junto a Vox ha hecho que sea buena intuyendo el estado de ánimo de la gente.

— Chicos... —musita uno de ellos.

Y no hace falta que diga nada más. Unos segundos después y muy a mi pesar, nos separamos y él se va.

Debo hacerlo. Debo volver junto a mi familia, mamá, papá y Vox.

Una chica con acento del Distrito tres entra a la sala y comienza a hablar con los agentes. Respiro hondo, tratando de calmar mis nervios. El momento ha llegado, da miedo y debo esforzarme por controlar ese sentimiento. Sólo espero que el plan de Cain, Pliam y Andri funcione.

— Antes del despegue debo asegurarme de que todo está en orden —dice la chica.

— ¿Despegue? Es la primera vez que oigo a alguien referirse al lanzamiento con ese término. Suena como si nos fueran a enviar al espacio —bromeo.

Sí, bromear me calmará.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaría participar en el espacio?

— No gracias, soy una chica con los pies en la tierra.

— Pues es una pena porque ahí es exactamente donde vas.

— No me... ¿¡Al espacio!? ¿¡Me van a enviar al jodido espacio?!

— Atala, siéntate aquí por favor.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡No pienso hacerlo! —grito, corriendo hacia la puerta.

— Atala, escucha —dice el agente.

— ¡No! ¡No pueden... No pueden! ¡Ya lo pasé lo suficientemente mal en el estúpido aerodeslizador!

El hombre trata de agarrarme y yo lo abofeteo y trato de escaparme pero su compañero me agarra por la cintura, lo que provoca que comience a gritar.

— ¡Necesitamos refuerzos en la sala 23! —anuncia por un aparato.

Unos instantes después la sala está llena de agentes de la paz. Ellos me agarran cuidadosamente pero con firmeza, se dejan patear, gritar y arañar por mí mientras me llevan a la cabina y me ajustan ahí como pueden.

Odio los aerodeslizadores, odio las alturas y nos tocó el último piso. Y ahora que pensaba que me había librado de ambos por un tiempo, me entero que la Arena está en el espacio.

Parece algo sacado directamente de mis pesadillas.

* * *

><p><strong>Cain Delfos, 18 años<strong>

**Peace Road**

* * *

><p>—No tenías que haberlo hecho —susurra mi madre.<p>

—Volveré. Lo garantizo. Los tres podremos seguir con nuestras vidas.

— Cain, tú siempre serás para mí mi pequeño. Me enorgullece que tengas un corazón de oro igual que tu padre. Por favor no dejes que eso sea tu talón de Aquiles.

— Conozco mis puntos débiles y no permitiré que me afecten.

— Ya lo han hecho.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Se acabó el tiempo —dice el agente de la paz—. Lo siento señora Delfos, no podemos dar privilegios a nadie.

Ella me da un último abrazo y un beso.

—Hijo mío. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero madre. Volveré. Te lo prometo.

Uno de los agentes la acompaña afuera. No entiendo por qué Abel no entró con ella, pero por otro lado así tenemos todo el tiempo para nosotros solos. Tenemos mucho que contarnos.

— Jamás la había visto así —dice el otro agente—. Ni siquiera en el funeral de tu padre.

— Yo tampoco, y soy su hijo.

Sé que para ella siempre fui el predilecto. Dicen que el hijo menor siempre es especial, pero no debería ser así.

Entonces, en la puerta aparece Abel. Ambos sonreímos cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran. Parece que hayan pasado siglos desde la última vez que nos vimos. Él abre los brazos, avanza hacia mí y me envuelve en un abrazo.

— Querido hermano menor. Me hace inmensamente feliz que me protejas con tu vida. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es venir sano y salvo, o voy a sentirme culpable toda la vida.

— ¿Cómo has estado? Me llegaron noticias sobre ti, pero prefiero saber todo de primera mano.

— Estoy bien, gracias. No encontraron nada. Un cómplice encarcelado del Cetrero me nombró pero por supuesto no ha podido respaldar su acusación con pruebas. Yo siempre fui cuidadoso al respecto.

— Abel, no bromees con eso. Es más serio de lo que crees.

— Perdón, no pude resistirme.

— ¿Y tu cuello cómo va? Veo que ya no llevas el collarín así que doy por supuesto que ha mejorado.

— Bueno, nunca estuvo tan mal en primer lugar, pero sí. Ya estoy como siempre.

Un nudo se me forma en la garganta. Abel está diciendo cosas realmente extrañas hoy.

— Johanna está convencida de tu culpabilidad. Doy por supuesto que viste la entrevista ayer.

— Oh, eso. A Johanna le gusta demasiado lloriquear pero nadie debería hacerle demasiado caso. No me creo que ese cerebro provinciano suyo saliera ileso.

Mi mal presentimiento va en aumento.

—Por favor, dime que no tuviste nada que ver.

Él suspira.

—Por desgracia decirte eso sería mentirte. Pero déjame antes decir algo en mi defensa querido hermano. Cuando el presidente está enfadado uno no le contradice, ni siquiera por algo como la escala de valores de uno. Y créeme cada vez que le llegaban noticias sobre el Distrito 5 amenazando con cortar los suministros energéticos o treinta y dos agentes muertos en el 11 lo que menos te convenía hacer era darle más motivos para disgustarlo más —cuanto más me cuenta su expresión se vuelve más angustiada—, a menos claro está que quieras que él te pida amablemente que dejes de respirar para siempre. Desde el fin del vasallaje su salud fue en declive con cada mala noticia que recibía. Así que si él venía a mí y me decía que fuera a Peace Road en su nombre a interrogar presos yo iba ese día a Peace Road a interrogar presos, y cumplía a rajatabla todas sus indicaciones por muy horrorosas que me parecieran.

— Comprendo. ¿Pero por qué no me dijiste nada de esto antes?

— No me sentía bien hablando de ello. Fue algo muy duro. No quiero acabar en prisión, yo...

— Tal vez si lo explicas así Johanna te comprenda.

Él sacude la cabeza con desesperación.

— Cain, Johanna no es un pobre ser de luz torturado como quiere hacernos creer. Debió haber sufrido daños cerebrales durante su encierro, no se puede razonar con ella, no parará hasta verme muerto. Debí hacer como que se me iba la mano en su día.

— Estás diciendo barbaridades, tú también vas a enloquecer de desesperación a este paso. Tienes que aguantar como sea mi ausencia, cuando vuelva de la Arena te ayudaré a limpiar tu nombre. No voy a juzgarte. Te lo prometo.

Esto no va a terminar bien. Aunque tiene razones de peso, Abel no es completamente inocente. Debo consultar a Pliam al respecto cuando la vea en la Arena. Va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé.

—Hora de preparar el lanzamiento. Lo siento Abel pero debes irte —dice uno de los agentes.

—Oh vamos... ¿En serio no puedo quedarme un poco más? No se lo diré a nadie.

—Puede quedarse —se apresura a decir el otro— el general Delfos fue uno de los militares más honorables que conocí nunca. En honor a su memoria te permitiremos quedarte, pero esto es un privilegio que nadie más va a disfrutar y no debe ser divulgado.

Los Agentes abren la compuerta y me indican que pase adentro. Una vez acomodado ahí atan mis pies a una argolla en la plataforma y me ajustan unos cuantos cinturones de seguridad.

— Esto no se hace normalmente. ¿Verdad?

— Es necesario debido a las características de la Arena. Y hasta ahí voy a decir.

No me inspira confianza eso que dice, pero ya nada se puede hacer. Si todos colaboran con mi plan y se niegan a moverse de sus plataformas aún podría haber una manera de salvarnos a todos. No puede haber Juegos si nosotros no los jugamos.

—Bueno, Cain. Imagino que esto es el adiós. Diviértete mucho ahí a donde vas.

— No es momento para ser sarcástico. Nos vemos pronto, hermano. Cuida de nuestra madre hasta mi regreso.

— Con un poco de suerte eso no ocurrirá —susurra en mi oído con indiferencia—, salúdame a nuestro padre de mi parte cuando llegues al infierno. Pregúntale si me perdona por haber adulterado su tratamiento cuando estaba convaleciente. Hasta nunca, hermanito.

Lo sigo con la mirada mientras se gira y se aleja, paralizado por el terror, la frustración y la ira que poco a poco van calando en mí.

—Lo mataste... —murmuro y cuando intento incorporarme e ir tras él recuerdo que estoy atado— ¡Vuelve aquí!

—Tenemos una confesión —dice uno de los agentes por su comunicador.

Seguidamente vuelve a mí y toma algo que estaba pegado a la solapa de mi gabardina. ¿Me colocaron un micrófono?

— ¡SUELTENME! —grito mientras la compuerta se baja y la estancia se llena de agentes de la paz que detienen a Abel—. ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Libérenme!

Pero la compuerta se baja del todo y ellos dejan de escuchar mis gritos que estaban ignorando de todos modos. Y quizá sea para mejor porque si pudiera echarle el guante encima a Abel ahora mismo no me haría responsable de mis actos.

Siempre tuve a mi familia en un pedestal, fue lo que me inculcaron. Siempre quise pensar que todas las acciones de mi hermano tenían una justificación, debían tenerla. No podía ser de otra manera. Tuve siempre esa sospecha ahí pero me obligaba a desecharla.

Y ha tenido que ser mi propio hermano quien me dijera lo equivocado que estaba. Lo equivocado que siempre estuve.

Afuera, mi hermano es esposado. Un agente le da un puñetazo en el estómago que hace que se doble sobre sí mismo. De repente siento un hormigueo en mis puños, yo también quiero golpearlo una y otra vez hasta que me sangren los nudillos. Pude sentir hace un instante el momento preciso en el que el amor incondicional que sentía por él se transformaba en odio. Un odio que nunca antes he sentido. Se siente como algo ajeno a mí tratando de abrirse paso en mi mente a empujones, relegando al raciocinio a un rincón. Lucho por liberarme de nuevo pero me resulta imposible, las correas son fuertes y el espacio es limitado.

Por último, la puerta se abre de nuevo y pasan Johanna y el vicepresidente Lovell. Ella vacía una botella de agua sobre mi hermano y saca un taser de su bolsillo. Abel se retuerce intentando soltarse en cuanto ve lo que le espera y cuando por fin el arma lo roza, grita. No lo escucho pero su expresión es suficiente para deducirlo. Eso es lo último que veo antes de que la cápsula donde estoy metido salga disparada hacia arriba a gran velocidad.

— ¡JODER! —grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras sigo golpeando la pared con mi puño una y otra vez.

Mi cabeza trata de asimilar la situación, pero lo único que consigo es alterarme más. Estoy atrapado. Yo mismo me he metido en esto para defender a alguien por quien hasta hace escasos minutos estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida. Y ahora sólo tengo dos maneras de salir de aquí, ganando o con los pies por delante.

La mano comienza a dolerme, de alguna forma eso consigue acallar un tanto el dolor emocional por lo que sigo haciéndolo mientras la cápsula me transporta a donde quiera que me esté transportando.

Si Johanna aún no se lo ha cargado para cuando los Juegos terminen pienso hacerlo yo mismo. Me cueste lo que me cueste.

* * *

><p><strong>Pliam Enkerman, 17 años<strong>

**Peace Road**

* * *

><p>El acelerón que siento cuando la cápsula en la que estoy se pone en movimiento hace que me sienta aliviada por llevar el cinturón y las correas. ¿Qué está pasando? Cuando la agente dijo que nos iban a poner en órbita pensé que estaba bromeando, pero tiene pinta de ir en serio. Se han vuelto locos.<p>

Los minutos que estoy ahí dentro de me hacen eternos. No soy claustrofóbica pero creo que comienzo a entender lo que se siente. Finalmente un estridente golpe metálico se escucha bajo mis pies y la cápsula se detiene. El silencio es absoluto y eso me pone aún más nerviosa por la incertidumbre de no saber lo que se me viene encima a continuación. Igualmente, confío en el plan que hemos ideado. Los vencedores del vasallaje no pudieron pero tengo fe en que si nos negamos a atacarnos los unos a los otros nos dejen en paz.

Una sacudida indica que estoy en movimiento de nuevo. El suelo de la cápsula comienza a descender en lugar de ascender, miro hacia abajo y veo luz. Estamos entrando a una gran superficie, cuando mi cabeza por fin pasa por la escotilla veo a todos los otros tributos descender a mi mismo ritmo. La cornucopia de un tono verde jade está ahí en el centro de la estancia rodeada por mochilas de diferentes colores, cajas, armas y otros objetos. El suelo no es uniforme, parece estar dividido en tres partes separadas por dos pequeñas escalinatas descendientes y la Cornucopia esta en el nivel más interior. El desnivel no es muy pronunciado, pero está ahí.

Justo cuando comienzo a buscar a mis aliados con la mirada, oigo gritos. Arriba en el centro de todas las escotillas que ya se han cerrado hay un enorme óculo desde el que se ve... ¡La Tierra! Mis ojos se abren de par en par. ¿Donde nos han mandado? ¿Es esto real o es una w—cam como la de casa?

—Queridos tributos, bienvenidos a Endimión —dice una voz por megafonía, parece la voz de Enobaria Piedmont—, ustedes son quitando los técnicos, los primeros seres humanos que tienen el honor de haber pisado este lugar en quinientos años y los últimos en participar en esta antigua tradición nuestra. ¡Así pues damas y caballeros, que comiencen los septuagésimo sextos y últimos Juegos anuales del Hambre!.

_60..._

_59..._

_58..._

—Endimión... —murmuró.

¿Es ahí donde estamos? ¿Es real?. Nos han mandado a la base del asteroide, tal vez para evitar aerodeslizadores rescatando tributos como pasó en el vasallaje. Peeta se equivoca. No nos va a poder ayudar desde ahí. Ya nadie puede excepto Paylor.

_42..._

_41..._

_40..._

Trato de localizar a mis aliados, Andri está a cinco lugares a mi izquierda y Cain a tres a su izquierda. En cuanto me fijo más en él presiento que algo va mal. Lo conozco poco tiempo. El suficiente para saber que Cain es una persona sosegada. Ese Cain de la cara roja y la mano hinchada tratando de librarse de las ataduras de sus pies no es el chico que he conocido estos días atrás. Algo le ha pasado. Y me da que ese algo tiene que ver con su hermano.

Trato de hacer contacto visual con él pero no me está mirando. Y el contador sigue bajando y bajando...

A mi lado, Atala Narum parece estar teniendo un ataque de pánico, Ethan Snider a mi derecha está más tranquilo, mientras que Malenie está cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

No me decepcionen chicos...

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_¡GONG!_

Las correas de nuestros pies se desatan. Yo examino al resto de los tributos asegurándome que se adhieren al plan. Por un par de segundos creo que es así, y me permito respirar aliviada, pero de repente alguien salta de su plataforma, rumbo a la Cornucopia.

Es Cain.

— ¡NO! —grito, mientras veo a los demás tributos protestar y comenzar a moverse también—. ¡CAIN!

Trato de ir a por él, dándome cuenta de que aquí tengo un poco más de agilidad que en la tierra. Mis saltos abarcan más espacio y me siento más liviana. En ese instante miro hacia las plataformas, una de ellas está subiendo de nuevo. Eso me distrae y cuando me giro de nuevo Cain está ya en la Cornucopia. Trato de llegar hacia él sin perder de vista la plataforma que ya ha llegado arriba y está comenzando a bajar con alguien en ella.

— ¿Abel? —digo en cuanto veo al pelirrojo maniatado y amordazado.

Tengo que evitar que Cain lo vea.

Sin embargo antes de que pueda pensar en algo él ya ha salido de la Cornucopia con una espada corta, lo ve y se avienta hacia él.

— ¡CAIN ESPERA!

Cuando me dispongo a girarme para seguirlo, siento que alguien me agarra del cabello y da un fuerte tirón hacia atrás. Doy un grito de sorpresa y dolor a la vez que me encuentro cara a cara con Roenna de Capitol Hill.

—Muy buena estratagema para tomar la iniciativa. Déjame darte una noticia. Estás en problemas.

Roenna trata de darme una bofetada pero yo le agarro la mano y la retuerzo hasta que la retira.

— ¡Soy yo la primera sorprendida! —exclamo esquivando un puñetazo y contraatacando con una patada que sólo consigue rozarla—. ¡No tengo ni idea de por qué Cain ha actuado así!

Ella suelta una carcajada.

—No me la jugarás dos veces.

Me defiendo de otro de sus puñetazos y trato de hacerle una llave de defensa que aprendí entrenando, a la velocidad de la luz escaneo el suelo en busca de un arma útil, pero una patada en mi costado me obliga a doblarme de dolor.

— Claro —dice April, la atacante—, porque amigos... ¿Quién va a malpensar del trío justiciero? ¿Cómo iban el que quería protegernos a todos, la que con buenas palabras se ganó nuestra confianza y el payasito carismático que sólo piensa en divertirse a jugárnosla?

— Grandísima embustera —agrega Hadrian—. Esto no se hace.

Contra Roenna sola podría ganar, pero no contra tres personas a la vez. Me defiendo y esquivo sus ataques como puedo, pero no puedo vencer sólo con eso. Debo recurrir a lo que mejor se me da. Persuadirlos y conseguir que me escuchen.

— Están cometiendo un error —les digo—. No se qué le pasó a Cain. ¡No miento! Ellos le han hecho algo para volvernos los unos contra los otros. ¡Yo no soy la enemiga aquí, debemos mantenernos uni—!

April acierta a darme un puñetazo en la boca que me hace sangrar.

— Cállate. Ya no confiamos en ti.

Y cuando me llega otra bofetada de Roenna siento que estoy perdida. Incluso si logro convencer a uno, no podré convencerlos a todos. Es como si estuviera luchando yo sola contra una alianza gigantesca. Aún así sigo devolviendo golpes.

No dejaré que mi madre vea como me dejo dar una paliza. No dejaré de luchar mientras pueda.

* * *

><p><strong>Zael Mansen, 14 años<strong>

**Great Mall**

* * *

><p><em>¡GONG!<em>

La mala suerte ha querido que aparezca en un lugar desde el que no puedo ver la boca de la Cornucopia, la cual tengo como objetivo cuidar.

A pesar de que las ataduras han desaparecido, ninguno de nosotros se mueve del sitio inicialmente.

No sé por qué razón habría esperado que alguien rompiera el pacto. Y desgraciadamente no me equivoco. Solo que quien lo rompe no es ni más ni menos que Cain Delfos, el mismo que lo ideó. Las protestas no se hacen esperar. En cuanto lo ven correr hacia la Cornucopia, todos los demás abandonan sus pedestales, algunos antes y otros después.

Myle de Lakeside es uno de los más rápidos en hacerlo. Da un enorme salto y haciendo una pirueta en el aire aterriza junto a dos mochilas, una azul y otra roja, las toma y se va dando saltos hacia una de las salidas. Visto y no visto.

Me detengo a buscar un set de cuchillos. Cain sale de ahí en ese momento con una espada en la mano, no me conviene cruzarme con él. Lo dejo irse y me centro en mi búsqueda.

Una vez consigo los cuchillos, me dirijo a mi puesto. De ahí salen en ese momento Izzy y su aliado, cada uno con un arma y una mochila, la de ella verde y la de él amarilla. Reparan en mí pero ninguno de ellos me ataca. Mis manos tiemblan. Soy consciente de lo vulnerable que soy. Mi única manera de conseguir ventaja es mediante la distancia, eso es lo que ha dicho Noir.

Finalmente llego a la boca de la Cornucopia. Mi misión es mantenerme aquí y evitar que los tributos entren y se lleven lo bueno.

—¡VETE! —grita alguien a mis espaldas.

Me volteo blandiendo el cuchillo y me encuentro con Jelly Sweet con un machete en la mano y una mochila negra en el hombro. Sus manos tiemblan igual que las mías.

—¡APÁRTATE! —agrega histérica, lágrimas bajando por su rostro.

Yo no me muevo ni un ápice. No pienso retroceder. Estoy muerto de miedo pero no puedo decepcionar a mis aliadas. Romulus grita el nombre de Jelly a lo lejos. No la ha visto pero la está buscando. Sé que dijo que se mantendría fiel a sus principios sobre matar, pero podría haber sido una estrategia para hacerse ver como alguien inofensivo. Algo como lo que hizo Johanna Mason.

—Tienes cinco segundos para desaparecer de mi vista —digo, poniendo todo mi empeño en no tartamudear.

No voy a hacerle nada. No podría matarla aunque quisiera pero no puedo dejar que me vea débil. Ella toma nota y de un par de saltos llega a una de las salidas y se va. Hubiera esperado más afluencia, pero pronto descubro qué es lo que está distrayendo a la gente. Pliam, la aliada de Cain está luchando contra tres personas a la vez, una de ellas mi propia aliada April. No puede hacer mucho y de cuando en cuando alguno le acierta pero consigue esquivar o defenderse bien.

—¡Ahí está el otro! —grita Lamyel señalando a Andri que ha encontrado una mochila amarilla y unos cuchillos y al darse por aludido, huye de Lamyel que lo persigue con una daga en la mano.

—¡ANDRI! —grita Pliam.

La chica pierde la concentración y recibe una patada alta en el mentón por cortesía de Roenna de Capitol Hill justo cuando una quinta persona se suma a la pelea. Akiva ataca por la espalda y la atraviesa con una lanza. La pobre cae de rodillas al suelo, apoyándose con las manos con las últimas fuerzas que le quedan. Unos escalofriantes sonidos guturales brotan de su garganta a la vez que escupe sangre y tose sin parar. Aparto la mirada cuando April apoya su bota en la espalda y la estruja contra el suelo. Prefiero no ver eso.

Dándola por perdida, los demás se centran en Andri que al verse superado en número lanza a la desesperada uno de sus cuchillos contra Lamyel directo a su frente, donde se hunde hasta la empuñadura. Ante el shock de los demás, el chico aprovecha para huir sin mirar atrás.

Ya hemos caído dos de nosotros. Si había alguna duda sobre si esto era real o no, ya todas se disiparon.

Roselia aparece de repente delante de mí, dándome un susto. A ella mi presencia también parece haberla pillado desprevenida pues ambos damos un pequeño paso hacia atrás del que nos recuperamos casi en seguida. Ella trata de pasar a la Cornucopia pero yo me interpongo, cuando se mueve hacia el otro lado yo la imito cerrándole de nuevo el paso. Le muestro el cuchillo. Tal vez así se espante.

—Por favor —murmura juntando las palmas de sus manos—. Sólo tomaré una cosita.

—Lo siento. No puedo dejar pasar a nadie.

—Te lo ruego. Te lo pido por lo que más quieras, estaré en deuda contigo el resto de los Juegos.

—¡Zael, no la escuches! —grita Mair desde lejos, acercándose con un palo en la mano.

Antes de que consiga llegar, Eryx viene en defensa de Roselia y le hace un placaje con el hombro que la derriba. Ambos forcejean dando tirones del palo. En medio de la confusión, Roselia consigue colarse. Yo voy tras ella y en cuanto me ve, agarra un tridente con el que me apunta. Su expresión es de terror absoluto.

—¡AKIVAAAAAAAAAAA! —grita a la vez que carga contra mí.

Esquivo el tridente y tomo un escudo con el que me cubro mientras que con la otra mano le sigo mostrando el cuchillo. No puedo atacarla ni ella a mí, pero disimuladamente la veo dar una patada al carcaj de las flechas haciéndolo rodar hasta el exterior, luego hace lo mismo con el arco y sin dejar de mirarme ni apuntarme, comienza a moverse hacia afuera.

April aparece con un cuchillo en la mano. Roselia grita al verla y retrocede poniendo el tridente frente a su cuerpo apuntando a April. Akiva viene y April esquiva su estocada por los pelos.

—¡Suéltala! —grita Eris agarrando a Eryx del cabello para que suelte a Mair.

El chico se queja por el dolor y llega Roenna a enzarzarse con ellos, le hace una llave a Eris intentando ahogarla hasta que Mair saca fuerzas de alguna parte, se libra de Eryx y le da una patada en la rodilla que la derriba. El chico logra retirarse y toma la primera arma que encuentra: un mazo. Mair repele los ataques con su palo mientras Roenna forcejea con Eris y April pelea con Akiva, ella con cuchillo y él con florete. Y Roselia continúa examinando el lugar, abriendo cajas y metiéndose cosas en los bolsillos sin dejar de quitarme el ojo de encima pero no puedo detenerla, mi arma es muy corta, no tiene nada que hacer contra el tridente tras el cual se está escudando. Necesitaré al menos a otra persona.

—¡Vamos a acabar matándonos todos entre nosotros! —grita Mair a quien empieza a notársele el cansancio igual que a su contrincante.

—Toda la razón —dice Eryx, dejando de atacar y haciendo un gesto de alto pero manteniendo su pose defensiva—. Está claro a estas alturas que ambas alianzas queremos la misma cosa. Pero si seguimos así al final no vamos a quedar más de dos personas vivas. Propongo una idea. Hagamos un concurso que decida cual de las dos alianzas se queda con la Cornucopia, será la única forma en que se pueda llegar a un acuerdo haciéndonos el mínimo daño.

—¿Y qué idea es esa? —dice April, que también se ha detenido sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Akiva.

—Uno de nosotros contra otro de ustedes en una pelea a muerte. El representante de la alianza que quede vivo se lleva la Cornucopia y el resto se va con el rabo entre las piernas —dice Eryx—. ¿Qué les parece?

* * *

><p><strong>Por cierto, las muertes serán notificadas en el blog, en la ficha de cada tributo a partir de ahora. <strong>

**24º. Pliam Enkerman. Peace Road.**

**23º. Lamyel Courp. Sparkly Lane.**

**Bueno, esas han sido las dos primeras víctimas del baño de sangre. Pero en el próximo capítulo habrá más. Quise hacerlo así para ahorrarme algo de estrés. Si tu tributo no ha sido nombrado no te preocupes. Está bien. No está por ahí desangrándose olvidado en el suelo de la Arena.**

**Encomios:**

**Pliam, bien saben todos los que me conocen que me gustan los artistas de la semántica, en otras circunstancias podrías haber llegado lejos usándote de eso y tus otras habilidades. Desafortunadamente se me ocurrió esa idea, y tú encajabas en ella a la perfección para desencadenar lo que vendrá después. No podría haber sido de otra manera. Gracias por ella Javivalenchu.**

**Lamyel... ¿Qué puedo decir que ya no sepas? A tu gran furia interior le gustaba dar la nota y me encantó siempre ese instinto protector que desarrollaste por Mair. Ese orgullo y dignidad tuyos. Por eso me aseguré de que tu aporte a las entrevistas fuera memorable. Freefall00 si aún sigues por ahí leyendo, sé que es el segundo tributo que pierdes en exactamente esas mismas circunstancias y en el baño de sangre. En mi defensa diré que no ha sido a posta, lo recordé en cuanto lo escribí. **

**No hay más preguntas señoría. Cuando lean esto me habré ido de viaje, quería dejarlo listo justo para el momento de mi ida. Disfruten Sinsajo parte 2.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	16. Baño de sangre - Parte 2

_"Una cadena es tan fuerte como su eslabón más débil. Si un miembro del equipo no puede aguantar, todos los otros van a sufrir."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hadrian Cloak, 17 años<strong>

**Carnation Crest**

* * *

><p>La rabia del momento hizo que me fuera hacia Pliam como una flecha, pero no se me pasó por la cabeza en ese corto espacio de tiempo que el conflicto pudiera escalar tanto.<p>

En cuanto la chica exhala su último suspiro, todos los que estábamos ahí alrededor de ella pidiéndole explicaciones vamos a atender otros asuntos. Yo comienzo a buscar provisiones, con la vista fijada unos pocos segundos más en el charco carmesí que se va formando bajo el cuerpo de la chica y el cual me produce sentimientos muy dispares. Por un lado la lástima producto de la empatía al ver un ser humano encontrarse con su fin de esta manera, pero por el otro no puedo sino opinar que le está bien empleado por jugar con nuestro más intenso anhelo que es el de salir de este lugar vivos. Tenía esperanzas de que funcionara, no muchas pero las tenía, sin embargo mis dudas venían de la parte organizadora. Se me pasó por la cabeza que en respuesta a nuestra protesta podrían ir matando tributos al azar hasta que consintiéramos a matarnos entre nosotros... pero no había pensado que la romperían los propios tributos de quienes la idea salió.

Otra prueba más de que no se puede confiar en la gente.

A mi alrededor el caos típico del baño de sangre continúa. Lamyel, el chico de la bofetada a un espectador también ha muerto, señal que me indica que la atención sobre el trío infame pronto va a virar hacia otros blancos y no quiero ser yo uno de ellos.

Mejor continuar con un perfil discreto, no podría llevar la ventaja en una lucha directa y nunca se me ha dado mal el pasar desapercibido.

El patrón de color de las mochilas me ha llamado la atención desde un primer momento. Si no me equivoco se ha usado con anterioridad en alguna que otra edición, precisamente leí al respecto en_ "Tradiciones y curiosidades de los Juegos del hambre, vol. 2"_ en el primer día de entrenamiento. Todas las mochilas contenían objetos al azar, pero el más predominante dependía del color de la misma. Las rojas de centraban en material ofensivo, las amarillas en nutrición, las verdes en medicinas y primeros auxilios y las azules en herramientas y utilidades.

Tomo una azul, que parecen ser las menos abundantes y me dirijo hacia la caja más próxima que está precisamente muy cerca de la chica muerta. No miro lo que hay dentro de la mochila, tan sólo paso los contenidos de la caja a la misma que son en su mayoría alimentos de distinta naturaleza. Mientras estoy en ello tengo algún tipo de revelación y me guardo una botella de agua y dos paquetes de barritas energéticas en el interior de mi chaqueta. Algo me dice que podría ser una idea útil el tener mis propias provisiones separadas de las comunes de la alianza.

En esa labor estoy cuando Francine se me acerca repentinamente. Ambos nos sobresaltamos y damos un respingo hacia atrás que pronto queda olvidado cuando ella repara en la chica muerta y su rostro se torna lívido.

—Malenie está en problemas —dice.

No hace mención a mi labor, si se ha dado cuenta o no es algo con cuya duda tendré que acarrear.

Examino la sala con la mirada hasta que encuentro a la excéntrica chica. Está subida en lo alto de la Cornucopia, llorando silenciosamente y tratando de dar un espadazo desesperado a cualquiera que pase cerca de ella. Dudo que lo consiga pues no tiene la soltura suficiente con el arma, pero de pura casualidad podría hacer mucho daño a alguien incluyéndonos a nosotros dos.

—No pienso entrar al fragor de la batalla, es demasiado arriesgado —digo mientras veo luchar a los de Capitol Hill con la alianza de mi compañera Eris—. Ella tendrá que venir aquí o nos tendremos que ir sin ella.

Pero Malenie no parece que vaya a moverse. Ha cerrado los ojos, blandiendo la espada frente a su cuerpo. No estoy para cuidar a nadie. Si no sabe salir de ahí por sí misma va a ser un estorbo para nosotros más que otra cosa.

—Yo iré —dice Francine.

—En el estado en que está podría incluso atacarte a ti.

—Lo esquivaré. No creo que me sea complicado pero no puedo dejarla así. N-no... No puedo ver a alguien más morir delante de mí mientras yo me estoy de brazos cruzados —al decir eso sus ojos se humedecen.

—De acuerdo. Te esperaré en esa salida de ahí.

Ella asiente, y haciendo una mueca de asco toma la lanza ensangrentada clavada en Pliam y se interna en el baño de sangre. Voy observando como se desarrollan los acontecimientos mientras me alejo. Francine llega a donde está Malenie, la desarma con un golpe de lanza y habla con ella. La chica parece resistirse al principio, pero al final se deja tomar de la mano y ambas comienzan el camino de vuelta hasta llegar a mí. Malenie parece haberse calmado, aunque aún se ve asustada pues no se suelta del cuello de Francine.

—Ya estamos los tres juntos —dice tímidamente, aún con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Así es, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí. No importa a donde, ya lo pensaremos sobre la marcha.

En mi cinturón he colocado dos puñales que he encontrado en la caja. Tomo uno y comienzo a vigilar la retaguardia mientras Francine se ocupa del frente. Mientras nos alejamos por un amplio pasillo curvado se me ocurre darle el otro a Malenie pero rápidamente desecho la idea.

Definitivamente no es buena idea que tenga su propia arma hasta que no haya obtenido una perspectiva más fiel de su cordura.

* * *

><p><strong>Roenna Agaponi, 18 años<strong>

**Capitol Hill**

* * *

><p>Eris no está yendo a por todas. Es como si su principal objetivo fuera el ahuyentarme de aquí en lugar de hacerme daño de verdad, lo que confirma que ellos también buscan quedarse con el lugar.<p>

Ella tiene más fuerza física que yo pero mi rapidez es mayor. Al final la lucha no se resolverá por superioridad de una a la otra sino por desgaste. Aquella que continúe en pie después de que la otra haya perdido el aliento será la que salga victoriosa si es que nadie más se involucra.

Roselia está bloqueada por el chico de Great Mall, Eryx y Mair así como Akiva y April andan ocupados el uno con el otro.

Debo ser la primera en resolver la lucha, así podré ir a ayudar a alguno de los otros y tendremos la iniciativa.

Doy un salto en mitad del aire y lanzo una patada hacia su cabeza, ella la para con algo de dificultad, me agarra del pie y da un par de vueltas sobre sí misma para lanzarme a pared de la Cornucopia con todas sus fuerzas. Yo me doblo sobre mí misma para no golpearme la cabeza con el impacto, el ligero mareo que siento me impide protegerme mejor. En su lugar, mi espalda paga las consecuencias. Aguanto como puedo el dolor para mantenerme estoica y aprovecho la superficie vertical para propulsarme hacia ella con los pies y darle una ráfaga de puñetazos.

—¡Vamos a acabar matándonos todos entre nosotros! —grita Mair.

—Toda la razón. Está claro a estas alturas que ambas alianzas queremos la misma cosa. Pero si seguimos así no vamos a quedar más de dos personas vivas. Propongo una idea —responde él. Eris esquiva ese último ataque mío e interpone un brazo entre ambas señalando a Eryx—. Hagamos un concurso que decida cual de las dos alianzas se queda con la Cornucopia, será la única forma en que podamos llegar a un acuerdo haciéndonos el mínimo daño.

—¿Y que idea es esa? —pregunta April.

—Uno de nosotros contra otro de ustedes en una pelea a muerte. El representante de la alianza que quede vivo se lleva la Cornucopia y el resto se va con el rabo entre las piernas. ¿Qué les parece?

Eris intercambia miradas con sus aliados y yo hago lo mismo. Es una idea que beneficia a ambos bandos. Si fuera más adelante en los Juegos me negaría, pero de momento sólo han muerto dos tributos. Muchas bajas nos dejaría a los supervivientes muy vulnerables.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo —digo.

—Yo también —dice Mair.

El voto por el sí es unánime.

—Está bien. Todo el mundo desarmado entonces —dice Akiva, tirando su estoque a un lado para dar ejemplo—, que nadie toque las armas a partir de ahora excepto aquellos que vayan a enfrentarse. Roselia, ven aquí.

Ella, que ha estado todo el tiempo asomando tímidamente de la Cornucopia da unos pasos al frente, pero sin querer despegarse mucho de la misma.

—¿Cómo vamos a decidir quién se enfrenta a quién? —pregunta Zael que deja el escudo a un lado de mala gana y se cruza de brazos, como si eso fuera su nueva protección.

—Muy fácil —contesta April paseándose de aquí para allá, y alzando al aire uno de sus brazos agrega con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—. Me presento voluntaria.

Eris aún a mi lado frunce los labios y de un salto se pone junto a ella.

—¿Estás completamente segura?

—Lo estoy. Ya estamos aquí en el meteorito. No hemos podido hacer nada para parar el proceso. Estaría igual de muerta ahora calificándome en el puesto 22 que en el segundo. Si no supero esta prueba no creo que esté preparada para el segundo lugar y por tanto tampoco para el primero. Así que sí. Estoy segura de lo que hago.

—Yo la apoyo —dice Mair.

—Y yo —agrega Zael.

Este acto de hermanamiento nos deja en desventaja, así como el hecho de que April se haya prestado tan decididamente a la tarea. Nos hace ver débiles y dubitativos. No nos ha dejado otra opción más que hacer lo mismo nosotros. Y rápido.

Está bien bonita. Voy a tener que ser yo quien se encargue de ti.

—Yo también me presento voluntaria —digo, acaparando la atención de todos.

—No. Yo lo haré.

Akiva se pone frente a mí e inmediatamente me concentro en controlar toda la gran aversión que comienzo a sentir hacia él. Me está quitando autoridad. Me está haciendo ver débil.

—Estoy más que cualificada para enfrentarme a April yo misma —digo.

—Nunca lo puse en duda, pero voy a hacerlo yo. No puedo arriesgarte de esa manera.

Podría montar un drama ahora mismo. Podría, pero no voy a hacerlo porque no quiero darles entretenimiento a ellos.

—Pero Roenna lo pidió antes, yo la apoyo si es que eso cuenta para algo.

¿Roselia defendiéndome? Eso es nuevo, pero no me quejo. Aunque quién sabe si en el fondo no espera que acabe abierta en canal.

—No es discutible Roselia. Como líder de esta alianza, debo tomar las decisiones que a mi juicio son mejores.

Podría replicar, pero no lo hago. Lo que no significa que esté conforme. Me ha hecho ver mal y eso es algo que le pienso llevar en cuenta.

—Bien pues. Cuando hayan arreglado sus asuntos comenzamos. Yo estoy lista y elijo un cuchillo como arma —dice April.

—Yo también estoy listo. Y elijo el estoque.

Zael y Roselia son los elegidos para recoger las armas elegidas y entregárselas a cada uno. En cuanto April toma la suya, comienza a girarla en su mano a gran velocidad y después hace unos cuantos cortes en el aire para intimidar a su rival.

Es un mal signo. Es un mal signo cuando una parte de mí quiere que April gane.

* * *

><p><strong>Andri Ferran, 16 años<strong>

**Serenity Ville**

* * *

><p>—He matado a un tío... —susurro.<p>

Mis manos tiemblan. Se siente irreal y aún con esa irrealidad está teniendo un efecto demoledor en mí.

—¡JODER! —grito, hiperventilando—. H-he matado a un tío... He matado... Está muerto... Y todos me han visto hacerlo. Soy un asesino. Soy...

Voy de aquí para allá por el pasillo, incapaz de tomar una decisión racional sobre qué hacer ahora. Debería empezar por conservar la calma.

—Piensa en frío, Andri. Él fue quien avisó a los demás de tu presencia. Iban adespedazarte. Ibas a a ser el siguiente para cuando acabaran con...

Pliam. Dijo mi nombre. Me avisó y luego...

La había imaginado conmigo aquí en la Arena, los tres juntos. Llevándome más derecho que una vela como dijo que lo haría. Discutiendo en broma y Cain interviniendo y quitando hierro al asunto. Había imaginado que nuestra alianza llegaría a su fin pero no ahora. No tan pronto...

Y Cain...

¿Por que se fue? ¿Por qué rompió el pacto que él mismo con tanto cuidado diseñó y nos dejó a enfrentarnos solos a veintiún tributos cabreados?

Necesito encontrarlo. Necesito respuestas.

Mejor no perder los papeles de nuevo. Pliam hubiera dicho algo así. Primero debo ubicarme. Lo vi salir por esta salida pero no hay ni rastro de él y este lugar tiene pinta de ser la ostia de grande. Faris me dijo que fuera sigiloso. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es avanzar con cautela. Hay algunas puertas a mi lado derecho, a la izquierda sólo hay un gran tubo naranja pegado a la pared.

Sería útil tener un mapa. Aunque bien podría memorizar el camino si es que encuentro algo interesante. El pasillo es largo y simple. No hay lugar a pérdida. Algo antes del final oigo un grito y unas voces.

Ojalá Pliam o Cain estuvieran aquí.

El grito parece haber venido del gran vestíbulo en el cual desemboca el pasillo el cual tiene dos niveles. El superior que es donde estamos y que tiene una plataforma de metal rodeando su perímetro y cuatro escaleras, una en cada lado que conectan con el nivel inferior. En la esquina más alejada del mismo se puede ver a una persona de espaldas en la penumbra. A sus pies hay alguien en el suelo de quien emana un charco de sangre que se va expandiendo.

Me refugio tras la baranda de metal y asomo un poco la cabeza. No reconozco al tipo del suelo, un pelirrojo con tupé. ¿Había algún pelirrojo entre nosotros?

Pero cuando me fijo en su ropa veo que no es el uniforme que nos han dado, ese tipo no es un tributo. ¿Quién rayos es?

El otro no se mueve. Se queda ahí mirando a su víctima murmurando algo. Esa voz...

Joder, joder, joder. ¡Es Cain!

Camino despacio hacia él. Algo no encaja y quiero saber qué es... Y no quiero perder al único aliado que me queda. No quiero estar solo.

—¿Lo hiciste por la herencia... Verdad? Lo hiciste por eso... ¿Verdad? Él descubrió que estabas pasando información sobre los rebeldes al presidente... Sabías que te había desheredado e intentaste vengarte... ¿Verdad?

Cain sigue murmurando, hablando con el chico muerto. Casi parece un rezo. El chico tiene los ojos abiertos y desenfocados. Su abrigo color canela tiene manchas de sangre, y su camisa está tan empapada que no se puede saber su color original.

—No creo que te conteste —digo.

Cain se sobresalta. Casi diría que me sorprende haberlo sorprendido con la guardia baja. Sea lo que sea lo que ha pasado, tiene pinta de ser algo muy jodido. Mi aliado me da de nuevo la espalda y continúa con la vista clavada en el chico. Como no dice nada en un buen rato, me toca a mí romper el hielo.

—¿Era Abel? —pregunto.

Aunque está bastante claro. Esto debe ser por lo que Cain salió. Sus sospechas resultaron ser ciertas.

—Sí —contesta tras una pequeña demora.

Cuando vi a Cain presentarse por su hermano, sentí envidia sana porque él tenía a alguien lo suficientemente importante para él como para querer protegerlo de esa manera. Ahora ese hermano que él intentaba salvar está aquí muerto por su propia mano.

Pienso en decirle unas palabras de ánimo, pero ni siquiera se me ocurre nada. No puedo ni llegar a comprender cómo puede estar sintiéndose él en este momento. Es uno de esos momentos en el que es mejor mantener la bocota cerrada.

—¿Dónde está Pliam? —exige saber.

—Muerta —contesto, y eso lo hace reaccionar—. Perdón. No quería darte la mala noticia así de esa manera... Pero tampoco creo que hubieras apreciado que te hubiera mentido. Te hubieras enterado esta noche de todos modos.

—¿Quién fue?

—No lo sé. Varios la estaban atacando. Cuando te fuiste los otros fueron a por nosotros. Fue ella quien se llevó la peor parte de los dos.

—Comprendo —murmura—. Ni tan siquiera soy capaz de estar ahí cuando mi aliada me necesita, es más, soy yo la causa de que ella haya sido elegida como blanco.

Otra vez las palabras me fallan. Cain estaba salvado pues no era su papel el elegido y ahora está aquí. Ni siquiera estamos en la Tierra. No se me ocurre nada que pueda decir para reconfortarlo.

—Sabes.. Cuando estaba con mis amigos y pasaba algo feo solía decir "esto es peor que estar en los Juegos del Hambre" y bueno... Ahora que estoy en ellos yo mismo pienso que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

Esto empieza a volverse incómodo. Él a penas reacciona a lo que digo y aquí estamos ambos parados como tontos mirando al tipo muerto cuya sangre se expande por el suelo a través de los surcos del mismo. La escena al completo da bastante mal rollo.

—Déjanos solos un momento —dice.

Cada vez me da más miedo la forma en la que habla.

—Vale —digo aliviado de poder irme de allí—. Ánimo, compañero. Recuerda que sigues siendo un fuera de serie.

Voy a darle una palmada en la espalda pero a un par de centímetros mi mano se congela y pensándomelo mejor, la retiro.

Me alejo de allí por una de las puertas de abajo a grandes saltos. Tras doblar unas cuantas esquinas me atrevo a inspeccionar una de las habitaciones. Está vacía pero no puedo ir por ahí deambulando sin un rumbo fijo. Debo también mantenerme cerca de mi aliado, aunque a ratos me pregunto si será una buena idea ir con él.

Me deprime estar solo, pero deberé estarlo en el futuro llegado un punto. Quizá sea mejor que sea a partir de ya. Esto da asco y no hay escapatoria. ¿No habrá sido Pliam la más afortunada de los tres?

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan Snider, 18 años<strong>

**Star Valley**

* * *

><p>—Lo más importante ahora mismo es acostumbrarse a nuestra nueva movilidad.<p>

Izzy no deja de hacer testeos de salto, velocidad y acrobacia. Los Juegos siempre son más tranquilos al principio. Mejor acostumbrarse desde el primer minuto.

Endimión... ¿Quién lo habría pensado? "Una arena fuera de este mundo". Incluso se dieron el lujo de darnos pistas.

—Belladona tenía razón en que el baño de sangre estaría más seco que de costumbre.

Argot de la profesión. Cuando un baño de sangre tenía menos de seis víctimas es considerado un baño seco.

—Bella es la experta aquí después de todo. ¿Crees que podría tocar esa cosa del techo de un solo salto?

—Podrías intentarlo.

—¿Y si es una trampa o una vaina explosiva o algo así? Sé que no suelen sacar la artillería pesada en el día del lanzamiento pero para todo hay una primera vez.

—Podrías intentarlo con el techo en sí, eso parece más seguro.

Ella toma impulso y da un gran salto. Quedándose a muy poco de rozar el techo con la punta de los dedos.

—Bueno —dice una vez está en el suelo otra vez—, practicaré. A Bella le gustará ver que sigo mi rutina aquí también. Por cierto... Eso que dijo ella sobre los capitolinos siendo menos propensos a matar por no estar tan acostumbrados... ¿Crees que llegado el momento nosotros...?

—Estás preocupada ¿No es así? Ya decía yo que estabas demasiado calmada dadas las circunstancias. No tengo respuesta a eso. Pero ahora mismo no podría matar a nadie a menos que ellos nos amenazaran primero.

—Yo tampoco. No quiero ser una cazadora. Pero soy consciente de que si todos pensamos así los vigilantes van a intervenir y entonces... Comenzaremos a morir.

—Es muy posible que ellos hayan tenido eso ya en cuenta y tengan algo en mente para solucionarlo. Podríamos darle un tiempo. Ver como las cosas se desarrollan en el próximo par de días y organizar un plan mejor adaptado a los acontecimientos.

—Me vale. Es algo que ya había pensado. Hay mucha gente del Capitolio a favor de los Juegos. Sobre todo en zonas poco afectadas por la guerra. Y esos capitolinos a favor de los Juegos muy posiblemente quieran que su única y exclusiva edición sea la mejor de todas. Por lo que sería perfectamente posible ver...

—Un giro inesperado —digo, terminando su frase.

—¡Exacto! Y nosotros seremos los protagonistas. ¿No es estupendo? —contesta con fingido entusiasmo.

—Pero de momento estaremos bien. Sólo es el comienzo.

—O al menos eso es lo que quieren que pensemos... En fin pasemos a cosas más interesantes. Vamos a ver lo que nos ha tocado en las mochilas.

Izzy deja su mochila en el suelo, la abre y mete la mano. Lo primero que saca es una lata con el dibujo de algo verde en ella.

—Crema de espinacas, mmmm ñam, ñam —la deja a un lado y vuelve a meter la mano sacando una lata idéntica a la primera y luego otra más—. Creo que no vamos a estar faltos de comida saludable, oh esto es interesante chocolate con maníes, tiras de cecina, papilla de avena lista para tomar, dos solomillos envasados al vacío, galletas saladas y una jarra vacía.

—¿De cuánto es la jarra?

—Dos litros. Parece que tendremos que buscarnos nuestra propia agua. Siempre hay una fuente de Agua en la Arena. ¿No? La buscaremos. ¿Qué hay en tu mochila?

La mía es más ligera, la abro y encuentro dos botellas de gel higienizante, analgésicos, tiritas, vendas curativas y comprimidos de cafeína.

—Hicimos bien en aprovechar la confusión del baño de sangre para hacernos con provisiones. Con esto tenemos el suministro de unos días asegurado. ¿Vamos a explorar?

—Claro, me muero por saber qué hay por ahí.

Izzy y yo comenzamos a avanzar, asomándonos en algunas puertas, las cuales se abren accionando un botón junto a ellas. Algunas están a oscuras, otras encendidas y vacías, otras parecen dar a otro pasillo. En el techo y de vez en cuando aparece una especie de rejilla por la que sale aire. Quedándose quieto y en silencio se puede apreciar. Endimión no tiene atmósfera. Debe ser algún tipo de conducto que purifica el aire.

—Hey, Izzy —digo, señalando la rejilla—. Si mis ojos no me engañan estamos ante un recurso cinematográfico.

—Interesante, el típico conducto de ventilación. Me pregunto si nos podría ser útil.

—Siempre lo son. Voy a entrar a investigarlo.

Le dejo la ballesta a Izzy junto con las mochilas y tomo el machete. De un primer salto llego a la rejilla y la abro, y en el segundo salto me meto en el agujero. Está como unos grados más caliente que el exterior y no para de venir aire en dirección contraria desordenándome el cabello. No hay más espacio más que el suficiente para ir gateando, pero al menos es ancho. El conducto va comunicando con el resto de habitaciones, más adelante hay una encrucijada que parece conectar con más pasillos.

Cuando estoy a punto de darme la vuelta, descubro que en una de las habitaciones hay alguien. Un chico sentado en el suelo hecho un ovillo. La curiosidad hace que me quede un rato observándolo.

—Faris... Faris sé que estás ahí viéndome, eso hace que no me sienta tan mal... Acabamos de empezar literalmente y ya estoy más perdido que una vaca en el Distrito 1. Esto es un asco, y encima he matado a alguien, sé que me vi obligado pero eso no me termina de consolar del todo...

Es Andri de Serenity Ville. Nada más salir de la Cornucopia, Izzy mencionó sobre Caín rompiendo su propio pacto. Había gente que creyó que era una estrategia, pero tanto mi aliada como yo creemos que fue algo más. Algo fuera del plan hizo que Cain saltara al terminar la cuenta atrás. Al ver a Andri tan desesperado siento lástima por él. Definitivamente no parece el tipo de persona que se vería involucrado en un plan rastrero. Las apariencias engañan, pero no con gente como Andri. Lo que ves es lo que hay.

—...asco de persona... Soy un asco de persona... Soy un...

—No eres un asco de persona.

Andri se pone inmediatamente en modo alerta.

—¡¿Quién es?! —grita, el cuchillo en su mano.

—Eso no importa —contesto.

—Ya entiendo. Viniste... Viniste a matarme.

Él aún está intentando encontrar el origen de mi voz mirando en todas direcciones.

—No he venido a matarte.

—Porque si has venido a matarme, déjame decir antes que el plan era real. No era una treta para tomar la iniciativa. N-no... quiero morir con fama de traidor. No quiero que los demás piensen eso de mí.

—Ya te lo dije, no voy a hacer eso. Pero si algún día me veo en la situación, recuerda que no es nada personal.

Andri entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Quién eres? —repite.

—Un tributo que pasaba por aquí, escuchó tus reflexiones y se sintió identificado con algo que dijiste. Así que en respuesta a eso y aunque sé que no estaba dirigido a mí te diré que no. No eres un asco de persona. Son las situaciones en las que nos ponen los Juegos las que nos hacen actuar así. Sé muy bien como te sientes.

—No. No lo sabes. Decir que me siento como basura es quedarse corto.

—Créeme que lo sé. Porque yo también he matado a una persona.

Él luce más sorprendido que nunca, y una palabra que no logro distinguir se ahoga en su boca. Iba a confesarlo. Ya no me pueden hacer nada. Ser cosechado te redime de tus delitos y te protege ante la ley con efectos retroactivos.

—¿Has matado a uno de nosotros?

—No. Fue hace muchos años.

—J-joder... Jamás hubiera pensado que habría un criminal entre nosotros...

Casi puedo sentir el revuelo que mis palabras pueden estar causando ahora mismo en el Capitolio.

—Fue un accidente en realidad. No era mi intención matarle. Pero su muerte cambió mi vida a mejor... Porque esa persona estaba haciéndome mucho daño. Como en todo, lo moralmente incorrecto también tiene sus zonas grises. Espero que eso te haya ayudado. Buena suerte Andri.

—¡Espera! —grita, casi con desesperación—. No te vayas. No me dejes solo... No quiero estar solo.

—Tengo que irme. Si no te gusta la soledad, tómalo como una prueba más que debes pasar. Yo llevo solo mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes cuanta gente vino a despedirme? Nadie, Andri. Y de hecho, iba a ir a la Arena por mi cuenta pero alguien me encontró. Tal vez esa es mi prueba. Estar en compañía es mi prueba y la tuya es estar solo.

Y ahora sí, me doy la vuelta y comienzo mi camino de regreso para reunirme con Izzy.

* * *

><p><strong>Eris Shadows, 17 años<strong>

**Carnation Crest**

* * *

><p>April y Akiva se miran a los ojos, uno frente al otro mientras los demás nos alejados. Empuñando cada uno el arma elegida, se estudian. Sus puntos débiles, sus zonas desprotegidas. Con el estoque, Akiva tiene más rango de alcance, mientras que April tiene más margen de maniobra. El chico de Capitol Hill se ve imponente y amenazante. No sé si me gustaría estar en el lugar de ella.<p>

Es Akiva quien mueve ficha primero, corriendo hacia April ycortándole el paso por el flanco más desprotegido. La ataca una, dos, tres veces mientras ella esquiva. A la cuarta, ella para el ataque con su propia arma y se aleja de él intentando buscar un ángulo más beneficioso, pero no obtiene la tregua que buscaba. Akiva sigue persiguiéndola y atacando, y ella parando los golpes como puede.

Luego él intenta darle una patada y atacar a la misma vez. April parece a punto de desbordarse, bloqueando y retrocediendo a la vez. Rueda por el suelo intentando posicionarse en su espalda y atacar. Me da un vuelco el corazón cuando lo veo a él darse la vuelta, agarrarla del cabello y lanzar un ataque a su cuello. Una vez más, la rapidez de April consigue sorprenderme. Usando su cuchillo no duda en cortarse el mechón de pelo del que él la está agarrando y escapar, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido para Akiva, el cual la ataca aprovechando su indefensión temporal del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. A April no le queda más remedio que parar el golpe con el brazo.

Mejor una herida en el brazo que una en el costado.

Su arma es corta. Su arma es demasiado corta para el estoque, no va a poder pasar tras esa barrera. Tengo un mal presentimiento...

Ella grita de dolor y a mi lado, Mair se pone en tensión. Yo pongo mi mano en su hombro, para transmitirle tranquilidad. No podemos intervenir de todos modos. Es una lucha entre ellos dos.

—Ahora sí que me cabreaste —dice April, que da un salto en el aire para atacar a Akiva desde las alturas.

Un cambio se ha producido en su actitud, sus ojos brillan con furia y sus movimientos son más enérgicos. Al chocar ambos aceros, lanzan chispas al aire. April da una triple voltereta hacia atrás, y ni bien sus pies tocan el suelo se impulsa hacia delante. Los aceros vuelven a chocar mientras ambos se buscan el punto desprotegido a la vez que bloquean al otro. El cansancio comienza a hacerse evidente.

La herida, que ya comienza a hacerse evidente a través de una mancha rojiza en la manga de April, parece incitarla más que molestarla. Y esa habilidad con el arma... ¿De dónde la habrá aprendido?

Finalmente encuentra su momento y lo apuñala en la pierna y gira la muñeca, dejando el cuchillo ahí clavado. Akiva profiere un grito prolongado de agonía. Intenta incorporarse pero su pierna parece estar demasiado adolorida. Deja caer su arma para sujetársela, momento que aprovecha April para tomar el estoque y hacerle un tajo en el pecho.

Él cae hacia atrás, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. April se pone sobre él y apunta a su cuello.

Ha ganado.

—Bah, no vale la pena —dice April de repente, alejándose de él y tirando el arma a un lado—. Llévenselo de aquí y desaparezcan de nuestra Cornucopia.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunta Mair—. ¿No vas a terminarlo?

—Es sencillo. Si lo mato ellos tres se irán a organizarse mejor y continuarán siendo una amenaza para nosotras. Si lo dejo vivo ellos tendrán que hacerse cargo del aliado malherido y eso les entorpecerá, gastarán comida y recursos en su bienestar. Nos beneficia más a nosotras a la larga el dejarlo vivo.

April tiene una mente retorcida. En el centro de entrenamiento me daba la impresión de que solo estábamos viendo sobre ella la punta del iceberg. Tal vez incluso ahora tenga más secretos de los que pensamos.

—Bueno, aquí no hay nada más que ver. Vayan desalojando —dice Mair a la otra alianza.

Roenna avanza hacia Akiva, y pasa su brazo por los hombros de ella. Después nos mira.

—Han ganado, enhorabuena. Ahora a ver cuánto tiempo pueden retener este lugar —dice.

—¿No podemos tomar algo antes de irnos? Aunque solo sea una mochila —dice Roselia.

—No —contesto yo. No puedo flaquear. No puedo cuidar de ellos y de mí misma, no puedo continuar negando lo evidente—. Hemos ganado todas estas cosas y ahora nos pertenecen.

—Pero... —insite ella.

—Ya oíste a Eris. Estas cosas son nuestras y si tocas aunque solo sea una entenderé que nos estás robando y no responderé de mis actos —dice April.

Roselia no se mueve del sitio. Se cubre la boca con las manos y sus ojos se humedecen, parece que está a punto de echarse a llorar.

—¡Rose, vamos! —dice Eryx yendo tras Roenna.

Ella no le hace caso, es más un segundo después se ha lanzado hacia el lado contrario con una rapidez pasmosa.

—¡Eh! —grita April—. ¡¿Dónde crees que vas?!

Roselia llega hasta el carcaj y se lo pasa por los hombros.

—¡Mi arco! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Ese arco es mío! —grito yendo hacia ella.

Pero la distancia no está de nuestra parte. Roselia toma una flecha, toma el arco, lo carga, me apunta y dispara antes de desaparecer detrás de sus aliados. Veo la flecha ir hacia mí. No voy a poder esquivarla.

Es mi fin...

Pero va con un pequeño desvío que hace que no me de de lleno por lo que solo me roza la mejilla. Lo cual no quita que la visión de la punta de la flecha acercándose, letal y presta hacia mi cara no me haya afectado.

Siento como si las piernas me fallaran y un leve dolor molesto en mi mejilla izquierda me indica que me ha herido.

—¡Eris!

Mair y Zael llegan a mí mientras yo caigo al suelo, hiperventilando y con el corazón latiéndome a mil. Mi aliada se arrodilla junto a mí y me abraza.

—Estás bien... Es solo un pequeño corte. Solo eso... —murmura ella.

Y yo me quedo ahí ausente y sin reacción un rato más mientras mi mente asimila lo poco que ha faltado. Lo cerca que he estado de que todo se acabe para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Melody McFray, 15 años<strong>

**Wintertown**

* * *

><p>—¡Jelly! ¡Romulus! —grito.<p>

No los encuentro. Los he buscado por todos lados y no aparecen. He visto a Romulus meterse en este pasillo pero iba solo. No he tenido ni tiempo de tomar ninguna mochila, tan sólo la espada que la chica que había sobre la Cornucopia tenía y que su aliada mandó volando muy cerca de donde yo estaba. Me salvó el adentrarme más en la batalla.

Estoy entera, todo lo entera que puedo estar después de que Tiana me haya golpeado y gritado que me odia. Sé que no lo siente, que todo se debe a la impulsividad del momento, pero eso no lo hace más fácil de asimilar. Es normal que reaccione así. La he dejado sola. Le he fallado, tal y como han hecho todos los demás en su vida y es lógico que quiera explicaciones.

Espero que sepa perdonarme.

Tengo un mal presentimiento. Siento como si Jelly haya desobedecido nuestras órdenes y se haya metido en el baño de sangre.

—¡Romulus! —vuelvo a llamarlo, tampoco obtengo contestación.

Él aparece unos momentos después. Está solo.

—¿¡Dónde está Jelly!? —pregunto.

—No lo sé. La he estado buscando, pensé que estaba contigo.

Ni bien ha dicho eso me doy media vuelta rumbo a la Cornucopia.

—¡Espera! —exclama él, agarrándome de la manga—. Están todos peleando ahí, no es buena idea irrumpir así como un torbellino, vamos con cuidado.

—Que no le haya pasado nada por favor... Que esté bien... —murmuro mientras ambos volvemos.

Justo cuando pasamos por la encrucijada que conecta el pasillo en el que estamos con otro paralelo a él, la vemos venir hacia nosotros con una mochila negra en el hombro.

—¡JELLY! —grito.

Casi siento ganas de llorar al ver que está bien. De llorar y darle un buen sermón por haberme preocupado tanto. Corro hacia ella y la abrazo, apretándola muy fuerte contra mí.

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien —dice Romulus—. Estábamos tan preocupados... ¿Dónde te habías metido? No me digas que entraste a la Cornucopia.

—Sí. Lo hice. Lo hice y no me pasó nada —dice desafiante.

—Ese no es el punto —insiste Romulus—. Podría haberte pasado algo.

—¡Y yo te dije que te demostraría que no soy una inútil!

—No quiero ir por ese camino otra vez. Había muchas mochilas afuera, podrías haber agarrado una como he hecho yo. ¿Ves? Aquí tengo la mía.

Romulus le muestra su mochila amarilla, pero Jelly no cede.

—Me metí en la Cornucopia porque los objetos de ahí son mucho mejores que los de afuera. No pude tomar demasiado, porque comenzó a venir más gente pero conseguí algo.

—Jelly... Admiro todo el esfuerzo que haces por aportar algo a la alianza pero estoy con Romulus en esto. No tienes por qué ponerte a ti misma en peligro innecesariamente.

Ella no contesta, sólo me abraza más fuerte. Debo esforzarme más por mantenerla a salvo. No sé si estoy preparada para perderla. No quiero perderla.

—Dejemos el tema entonces. ¿Cómo fueron tus despedidas? —dice Romulus.

—Muy tristes —dice, separándose de mí—. Pero al menos puede ver una vez más a todos... Y a Lysandro. Eso me anima. Además, nos dimos un beso.

Jelly se sonroja. Y yo siento una gran tristeza por ella y su pobre amigo. Aún así, esbozo una sonrisa.

—Eso es tan lindo... Lisandro es un chico afortunado.

—Y no sólo eso. ¿Lo vieron? Peeta escuchó lo que le dije. ¡Sabía que él era un héroe que se preocupaba por nosotros! —dice ilusionada—. Dijo que había intentado salvarnos pero no pudo. Y en lugar de eso nos va a ayudar. Peeta nos va a ayudar. Eso me hace tan feliz que a penas puedo creer-...

Jelly se detiene de repente, a la vez que un grupo de gente atraviesa el pasillo transversal. Corren tan rápido que a penas puedo distinguirlos. Entonces me fijo en el pecho de Jelly, más concretamente en la punta de flecha que sale de él. Ella lo observa por un segundo. El segundo más largo de la historia, tras el cual ella comienza a caer lentamente hacia atrás, dejando en el aire una estela de gotitas de sangre demasiado livianas como para caer inmediatamente.

Doy un grito alto y agudo. Romulus la toma en brazos antes de que toque el suelo y comienza a hablarle, pero ella ya no contesta.

Mi primera reacción es empuñar mi espada e irme por el mismo lado que los tributos se fueron. Oigo a mi aliado llamarme en la distancia pero no atiendo a su llamada. Jelly... ¿Cómo se atreven a atacar a una niña por la espalda? Es increíble lo rastrera que puede llegar a ser la gente.

* * *

><p><strong>Las muertes serán notificadas en el Blog.<strong>

**22º Jelly Sweet. Candyfloss Square.**

**Eso fue el baño de sangre. Sé que el conteo de víctimas es mayor normalmente, pero son chicos del Capitolio y les cuesta mientras que en los distritos hay profesionales y están más mentalizados de lo que tienen que hacer. Creo que tiene sentido. Además como bonus tenemos la muerte de Abel para compensar. Al final no pude resistirme a que Cain matara a Abel. Era demasiado tentador y desembocaba en multitud de posibilidades interesantes.**

**Encomios:**

**Jelly, te amaba, de verdad lo hacía. Y no solo yo, también todos los lectores de este fic te adoraban y tenías a Panem completo a tus pies, pero me pareció un buen momento para ti. Me partía el corazón la idea de hacerte sufrir mucho conforme los días pasasen y quería cerrar el baño de sangre con un mal sabor de boca porque así son los baños de sangre. Tristes e impactantes. Quizá te volvamos a ver más adelante... ¿Quién sabe?**

**Próximo capítulo exploraremos la Arena un poco más, y veremos cómo reaccionarán los tributos a las nuevas sorpresas que van apareciendo.**

**Preguntas.**

**-¿Quién creen que va a ser el siguiente?**

**-¿Qué POV les pareció más destacable?**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	17. Noche 1: Insomnio

**Romulus Silverknife, 18 años**

**Candyfloss Square**

* * *

><p>Un impulso enérgico con mi pierna en el suelo me hace avanzar unos cuantos metros. Debo alcanzarla. Debo hacerlo antes de que haga algo loco que le cueste la vida.<p>

—¡Melody! —grito, acortando la distancia entre nosotros cada vez más, saltando de pasillo en pasillo en este laberinto espacial.

Cuando por fin la alcanzo, la agarro del brazo.

—¡Suéltame, Romulus! —dice dando tirones.

Pero yo me aseguro de que ella no pueda soltarse. Al menos hasta que haya entrado en razón.

—¡¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando llegues a ellos?! Son varios. ¿Es que no lo viste? ¿De verdad crees que tú sola puedes contra varios tributos armados?

Los tirones van disminuyendo en intensidad hasta que cesan. Melody comienza a temblar, ocultando su rostro.

—¡Ha empezado...! El juego ha empezado...

Espero a que comience a llorar de un momento a otro, pero no lo hace. Sus ojos parecen humedecerse un poco pero inmediatamente respira hondo y se calma.

—¿Por qué ella, Romulus? No es justo.

Aún de la mano, la voy conduciendo de vuelta a donde estábamos donde me he visto obligado a dejar todas nuestras cosas antes de venir a por ella. No me gustaría que nos las robasen.

—No... Eso es obvio. Nada de esto lo es.

He fracasado en mi misión de protegerla. Tal vez sea un mensaje del destino, como si ella hubiera estado ya condenada hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos. Dicen que nuestro destino está ya predeterminado, aunque siempre le gustó pensar que los buenos o los malos actos de uno contaban. Por años el Capitolio hizo pagar a los distritos por su valentía al rebelarse con la sangre de sus hijos. Y ahora es nuestro turno. Ellos eran inocentes, estaban libres de toda culpa. Pero también lo estamos nosotros.

Cuanto más cerca estamos de llegar donde se encuentra Jelly, peor comienzo a sentirme. El corazón comienza a latirme muy rápido y mí respiración se acelera. No se si estoy preparado para ver su cuerpo sin vida...

Mi agitación es tal que tengo que parar un momento y apoyarme en la pared. Estoy hiperventilando y mis manos comienzan a cubrirse de un sudor frío. Suelto la mano de Melody avergonzado porque ella pueda notarlo.

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí un rato?

—No. Si no seguimos alguien se va a llevar nuestras cosas.

—¡Que les den a las cosas! Lo importante es que tu estés bien.

—Lo estoy. Debo estarlo... Sólo estoy poniéndome un poco nervioso.

—¿Un poco? Pareces al borde de un ataque cardíaco.

—No. Yo siempre he sido así, Melody. Si me derrumbo estoy perdido. No puedo...

—Entonces vamos. Vayamos a por las cosas... Y a despedirnos de ella.

Mi aliada comienza a moverse de nuevo a grandes saltos. Es la forma más eficiente de hacerlo aquí. Justo antes de girar al pasillo donde pasó todo siento unas terribles ganas de salir corriendo y no volver.

Encontramos todo tal y como lo dejamos. Jelly yace en el suelo de costado con los ojos cerrados. Jamás me había sentido tan mal en mi vida.

—Estará bien. Está en el cielo ahora. Lejos de toda esta locura.

Melody acaricia su flequillo con suavidad. Sus manos tiemblan de nuevo.

—Casi parece que está durmiendo... —susurra.

—Se esforzó tanto por nosotros... Se puso en mucho peligro para aportar a la alianza. Lo hizo por nosotros y yo la regañé. Prácticamente mi última conversación con ella fue para darle un sermón...

—Tú no podías saber lo que iba a pasar, Rom.

Entonces recuerdo la mochila que Jelly sacó. Aún no sabemos lo que hay dentro. Desgraciadamente no podemos quedarnos aquí eternamente llorando su muerte. El ritmo de los Juegos no tiene eso en cuenta.

La mochila negra está colgada de uno de sus hombros. Con cuidado levanto su brazo y paso una de las asas por el mismo.

—Jelly arriesgó su vida por esta mochila. Veamos lo que contiene.

Es mucho más pequeña que las normales. Parece ser especial, después de todo es del interior de la cornucopia.

Abro la cremallera y ambos miramos dentro. Es un arma. Una especie de pistola. Melody la toma y la examina detenidamente.

—No funciona con balas, ni el cañón es lo suficientemente ancho para que pase una. Parece una pistola de rayos láser.

—Wow, nunca vi ninguna.

—Me pregunto cómo funcionará, vamos a probarla.

Melody apunta hacia mí distraídamente mientras pone el dedo en el gatillo.

—¡Pero no conmigo! —digo apartándome—. Esa cosa se ve peligrosa.

—¡Lo siento! —exclama avergonzada—. Está bien, voy a disparar.

Melody apunta a la pared y aprieta el gatillo. Un rayo verdoso sale del arma y cuando toca la pared, veo como el acero o lo que quiera que sea el material con el que está hecha se derrite como mantequilla puesta al fuego, dejando un boquete de tamaño considerable a través del cual se puede ver la otra habitación.

—Es mucho más potente de lo que pensé... Mira eso —murmuro sin poder apartar la vista del desperfecto causado en esta construcción centenaria.

Pero cuando volteo la vista hacia ella, veo que de repente su cara está muy pálida.

—¿Melody?

Sus piernas ceden y yo corro a sujetarla asustado.

—¿¡Qué te pasa!?Estas bien!? —exclamo con urgencia.

—No sé... De repente me sentí muy débil, como si fuera a desmayarme, pero estoy bien. Creo... creo que ya pasó.

—¿Qué rayos ha pasado?

—Parecía como si la pistola me estuviera robando la fuerza.

Y cuando la deja caer al suelo, ambos nos fijamos en el pinchazo que hay en su índice, por el cual baja una solitaria gota de sangre. Melody deja escapar un grito ahogado.

—¿Q-qué...?

Examino el gatillo de cerca y descubro que tiene un agujero en el centro por el cual sale la aguja al hacer presión.

—Por supuesto... No nos dejarían un arma tan letal sin una parte mala. Es como si quisieran ponernos a prueba de todas las maneras posibles.

—¡Pues no la quiero! ¡No quiero esta cosa maldita! —grita arrancándola de mis manos.

—¿¡Qué vas a hacer!?

Pero en seguida lo averiguo. Melody se detiene junto a una manilla que sobresale de la pared, tira de la misma y una pequeña compuerta se abre.

—¡No! —grito cuando sus intenciones se vuelven claras, pero llego demasiado tarde, la pistola cae por un conducto vertical del cual no se puede ver el fondo.

_CLANG, CLANG... CLANG... CLANG..._

Los golpes son cada vez más lejanos y amortiguados hasta que finalmente cesan.

—Ya está.

—¡Podríamos haberla destruido antes de tirarla! ¿¡Qué pasará si alguien más la encuentra?!

—¡Pues que se la queden! ¡Que les vaya bien!

—Melody...

—¡Podría habernos matado a alguno de los dos! ¡Esta vez casi me desmayo, la próxima podría ser peor! ¡Tú no sabes lo que he sentido al disparar! ¡Sentí como si me quitaran la energía, la vida, es difícil de explicar, no quiero sentirme así de nuevo! —tras el arrebato, mi aliada se calma de nuevo—. Mejor nos ponemos de nuevo en marcha. Es un milagro que aún no nos haya encontrado nadie.

—De acuerdo —digo, con la más firme intención de dejar el tema zanjado.

* * *

><p><strong>Roselia Snow, 15 años<strong>

**Capitol Hill**

* * *

><p>No, no, no, no... ¡No!<p>

Soy una chica educada a la que no le gusta decir palabras malsonantes. Pero en este preciso momento todas ellas vienen a mi cabeza una tras otra, y estoy encontrando una satisfacción culpable al pensar en ellas. Una tentación de gritarlas en voz alta.

Esa flecha no iba para Jelly, iba para la chica alta. Melody. La voluntaria de la que nadie sabe nada. Ni sus motivaciones ni sus razones, y que ya de antes la tenía marcada como peligro potencial. Pero Jelly... Ella no era una amenaza. Ella era muy popular, una de las favoritas de hecho. Habría acabado eliminada tarde o temprano sin necesidad de mi intervención. Acabo de ganarme posiblemente más enemigos externos de los que ya tengo. La audiencia puede estar a tu favor o en tu contra. No quiero que todo el trabajo que me ha costado el lavar mi imagen caiga en saco roto.

—¿Qué fue eso? —dice Eryx mirándome curioso—. Estabas toda asustada y de repente robas un arco y disparas a matar.

Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad. Todos están mirando. Mi abuelo le dijo una vez a Katniss que si quería conservar su vida y su familia debía lucir como una niña hueca loca de amor. Nadie quiere hacerles daño a la niñas huecas. Debo mostrar a Panem que no soy amenazadora, que sólo soy una niña asustada que ha reaccionado por instinto.

—Eryx... No podía irme de ahí con las manos vacías. No podía. Sólo intenté tomar un arma para defenderme a mí y a ustedes. Era el único arco, no podía dejarlo pasar. Quizá actué sin pensar, lo admito. No volveré a hacerlo.

Él levanta una ceja.

—¿Sabías usarlo?

Bajo la cabeza antes de asentir.

—Te parecerá tonto, pero cuando tenía doce años Katniss era mi heroína. La imitaba en todo, y todos los días molestaba a mi abuelo para que me apuntase a clases de tiro con arco. Se hicieron muy populares gracias a ella. El arco era mi única esperanza de tener algo para defenderme.

—Pero le disparaste a la chica de la otra alianza a la cara.

Me pongo a temblar de la rabia de haber cometido ese error. Cada vez que lo recuerdo...

—No quería, Eryx. Estaba aterrada, muy nerviosa, y la vi saltar hacia mí a toda velocidad... sólo quería asustarla para que no vinieran tras nosotros, pero la flecha se desvió y casi le da.

—¿Se desvió?

—No sé por qué... Debe ser algo diferente aquí en este sitio —tomo una flecha del carcaj y la observo—. La resistencia aérea es diferente aquí.

—Es cierto. Bueno ya dejemos de buscarle un quinto pie al gato. Tenemos el arco y supongo que eso es bueno.

—Pero eso no es todo... Hay algo más que me gustaría decir.

—¿Qué pasa?

—...¿Recuerdas el grupo de personas que encontramos por el camino? —cubro mi rostro con ambas manos y le doy la espalda a Eryx—. Pues yo iba en la retaguardia. Ahí estaba Melody yendo hacia mí con su espada... la flecha se desvió de nuevo y creo que le di a alguien.

—Vale, eso es otra cosa. No podemos ir por ahí haciendo enemigos.

—Pero esa chica siempre me dio mucho miedo, es muy alta y se ve tan fuerte y está aquí por voluntad propia... A penas se ha separado de la estación de las espadas y katanas. Los instructores parecían elogiar su aprendizaje... Y además siempre vi una especie de brillo de sadismo en sus ojos... Como si no pudiera esperar a clavar esa espada en el estómago de alguien. Te juro que por un momento temí por mi vida.

—Esa chica se ha juntado con gente que no es tan fuerte. Si fuera tan temible como dices... ¿No habría intentado buscarse una alianza mejor?

—Puede... Que esté usando... La estrategia... Del escudo humano.

Ambos nos volteamos para mirar a Akiva, que está tendido en el suelo mientras Roenna atiende sus heridas.

—¿Escudo humano?

—Es una... Estrategia vista en distritos periféricos sobre todo... Un tributo recluta a dos o tres chicos... más débiles que él, dóciles y de buen carácter pero no completamente inútiles... Para luego... Descartarlos fácilmente cuando ya no los necesite.

Oh sí, Akiva. Gracias por el empujoncito.

—¡Deja de hablar! Esta cosa sangra más cuando hablas —dice Roenna—. Tenía que haber luchado yo. Esa mafiosa estaría en el otro barrio ahora, y nosotros en la Cornucopia.

La herida de Akiva se ve amplia. Le cruza todo el pecho en diagonal.

—Deberíamos de pedir algo a Ruttiger. No tenemos nada. Literalmente nada a parte del arco —dice Eryx.

Mi interrogatorio parece haber quedado a un lado.

—Buena idea. ¡Ruttiger! Envíanos un botiquín ahora mismo —dice Roenna.

Yo rebusco en mis bolsillos. Me guardé varias cosas ahí adentro, casi sin mirar, pero sé que recogí un kit de jeringas de morflina. Una luz roja en la pared seguida de un pitido llama nuestra atención. Seguidamente un cajón se abre y ahí aparece lo que pedimos.

—¡Interesante! —exclama Eryx yendo a recoger la caja de plástico verde con una cruz blanca en el centro.

—Usa esto —digo a Roenna pasándole una de las jeringas, una aguja y un bote de morflina.

—¿De donde sale esto? —pregunta con desconcierto.

—Cuando Zael me atrapó en la Cornucopia me fijé en una caja abierta a mi lado. Saqué varias cosas sin pensar y me las guardé en el bolsillo. En los juegos cualquier cosa es útil.

No puedo dejar que Akiva muera. No quiero estar sola con estos dos. Quién sabe lo que harían conmigo.

Cuando Roenna le inyecta la morflina, la expresión de Akiva se relaja. Tras lo cual, limpiamos la herida, la desinfectamos y vendamos su torso. Ha sido una herida transversal por eso las costillas la han amortiguado. Si hubiera sido una punzada él no estaría aquí ahora mismo. April podrá pensar que se pasó de ingeniosa al dejarlo vivo, pero yo me ocuparé de que se arrepienta.

—Gracias, Roselia —murmura él—. Gracias a todos.

—Vas a recuperarte —digo, en el suelo, mirando el colgante de oro en forma de corazón partido que Roenna debe haberle quitado y que está manchado de sangre—. Karou debe estar viéndote ahora mismo. Seguro que está muy preocupada por ti. Pero no debes preocuparte Karou. Tu amor está en excelentes manos.

Pongo la cadena del colgante alrededor de la muñeca de Akiva con varias vueltas y él sonríe perdiéndose en el sopor de la morflina.

—Oye Roselia. ¿Qué otras cosas conseguiste sacar de la Cornucopia? —pregunta Eryx.

—Eso. ¿Qué más sacaste?

Las preguntas son parecidas, pero él suena curioso y ella suspicaz. Bruja.

—Oh cierto, la verdad es que yo tampoco presté mucha atención.

De mis bolsillos saco un sobre de una droga llamada polvo de hada que te mantiene despierto por un par de días, una bomba de humo y una navaja. Enseño bien los bolsillos para que Roenna deje de hacer preguntas y tras ponerlos de nuevo ellos comienzan a trabajar en una lista de objetos básicos para pedirle a Ruttiger.

Cuando me siento de nuevo junto a Akiva veo que él está dormido.

—Sabes, Akiva... —susurro, más para los espectadores que observan que para él—. Pensé que podía jugar el juego a mi manera, que podía pasar por aquí sin hacer daño a nadie. Me horrorizaba la idea de hacerlo. Pero cuando veo todas esas armas apuntándome y me visualizo muerta algo en mí toma el control... Miedo, terror incluso. Es difícil de explicar... No puedo dejar de darle vueltas.

Es algo que he oído infinidad de veces decir a los chicos que salen de la Arena. Quizá eso acabe de convencer a los escépticos.

—Es completamente normal cuando uno está compitiendo por su vida, Roselia —murmura Akiva sin abrir los ojos—. No le des más vueltas.

Y yo asiento complacida.

* * *

><p><strong>Mair Rainder, 17 años<strong>

**Sparkly Lane**

* * *

><p>Eris se mira a la superficie espejada del interior de la Cornucopia, observando su rostro con atención.<p>

—¿Saben qué? Así me veo mucho más peligrosa. Así que quizá deba darle las gracias a Roselia por la herida de guerra. ¡Gracias, Roselia!

Zael ríe y yo la miro boquiabierta.

—Casi mueres y ni media hora después ya estás bromeando al respecto. No podía esperar menos de ti —digo.

—¿Qué diablos le pasó? —dice ella—. Ayer en la entrevista se gana a todo el mundo, tras la derrota de Akiva se veía tan desamparada, yo casi estaba sintiendo lástima por ella y de repente agarra el arco, dispara y se da a la fuga.

— Le pasó que es una Snow, eso es lo que le pasó —dice April mientras cotillea entre las cajas y las mochilas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— La chica se veía amable y simpática. Posiblemente lo sea en condiciones normales pero se ha visto en una situación complicada y su sangre snowiana se ha activado. Quizá ni ella misma lo comprenda del todo. ¿Entiendes? Es algo que está ahí, en los mismos genes que la forman. Condenada niña...

— Ninguna de nosotras lo vio venir. Yo tenía el ojo puesto en Roenna y Eryx pensé que si intentaban hacer algo raro sería alguno de ellos dos... Pero ahora que sale el tema, tú también me has sorprendido. No es la primera vez que peleas contra alguien con una navaja. ¿Verdad?

—La vida es dura —contesta restándole importancia.

— Pero has dado información tuya con cuentagotas, a nosotras y en tu entrevista. Es normal que nos preguntemos cosas —dice Eris.

—Me escapé de la casa de la mujer que me acogió del orfanato. Seguía los pasos de alguien a quien admiraba. Mi mejor amigo de la infancia de quien hacia años que no sabía nada. Vivíamos al día, con lo que podíamos pillar. He robado en tiendas, he robado carteras. Nunca me pillaron las autoridades con eso pero sí que me involucré en peleas. Así aprendí. ¿Algo más que deseen saber?

— En tu entrevista ibas a contar algo pero luego te arrepentiste. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no sé qué me beneficia más. Si contarlo o no hacerlo. Cuando llegue a una conclusión se lo haré saber. Pero no se preocupen, lo único que tienen que saber es que voy a permanecer leal a la alianza. ¡No se preocupen! Si no me presionan les prometo que les daré detalles. De momento vayamos a lo importante. ¿Hay algún arma para Eris?

—Me temo que ese era el único arco del que disponíamos. No hay nada más —dice Zael.

—Mierda. Condenada Roselia... Debí haberlo vigilado más de cerca —dice sentándose sobre una caja y agotando las manos en su frente.

—Tranquila —digo para animarla—, seguro que encontramos algo para ti. Algo...que te haga ver peligrosa, como un cuchillo bien grande.

—Hablemos de eso luego. Ahora mismo estoy de MUY mal humor.

Zael deja de repente de buscar entre las cajas y sale afuera.

—¿Dónde vas? —pregunto, pero él no contesta.

Camina unos metros y mira a través de la cristalera a nuestro planeta.

—Peeta Mellark... —dice en voz alta.

Eris se levanta bruscamente.

—¡Zael, no!

—...deseo un arco y unas flechas...

—No se te ocurra gastar tu deseo en mi.

—...Por favor.

—¡No le escuches Peeta! ¡No le mandes nada! ¡Zael... ¿Por qué?!

—Es mi deseo —se defiende él—. Y me parece la mejor forma de gastarlo.

Un zumbido en la pared llama nuestra atención a la vez que una luz roja se enciende. April se acerca a investigar. Examina la pared hasta que da con un botón. Entonces un rectángulo de la pared se separa de la misma a través de un mecanismo y asciende, revelando un hueco en el cual hay un arco y un carcaj con flechas.

—¡Premio! —exclama, tomando los objetos—. Ya tienes tu arma, Eris Everdeen.

Los tres nos acercamos a ella a curiosear, Eris toma el arco y lo examina, es sencillo y de madera pintada de azul.

—No debiste. Ahora me sentiré en deuda contigo.

—¿Sabes como puedes pagarme? Defendiéndome con ese arco. Es todo lo que pido a cambio.

Una lágrima de emoción baja por la mejilla de Eris, rápidamente se la limpia.

—Oh Zael— se voltea hacia él y lo abraza— Zael, Zael, Zael, Zael, no tengo palabras y eso es muy raro en mí. No olvidaré esto que has hecho, te lo prometo.

—Está bien... No pasa nada...

—Sí, sí que pasa. Ha sido un gesto muy generoso.

—Eris... Me cuesta respirar...

Ella lo suelta y se disculpa y no puedo evitar reír. El ambiente se siente tan relajado con ella aquí...

_BOOM... BOOM... BOOM..._

Y el sonido de los cañonazos corta de raíz el ambiente relajado.

—Tres cañonazos. Un baño seco —digo—. No sé si alegrarme o no.

Pero la verdad es que en mi interior prefiero inclinarme hacia la preocupación. Ya he dado por supuesto que los Juegos no van a detenerse y para salir de aquí viva me convenía más que hubiera habido más muertes. No puedo comenzar a ocuparme por todo el mundo ya. Es cruel pero necesario.

—Pliam, Lamyel y alguien más... —murmura Eris.

—¿Akiva? —propone April—. Tal vez se lo carguen para quitárselo de encima. La herida que le hice no era mortal.

¿Es eso lo que ella haría si alguna de nosotras se viera incapacitada? No podría asegurar que no, aún así no voy a dejar que mis dudas me hagan hacer algo estúpido. Pero tampoco voy a dejar que me pillen desprevenida. Ni siquiera una aliada.

No puedo permitírmelo.

—Nos enteraremos esta noche —digo—. Por cierto... ¿Qué creen que hagan con los... Cuerpos? ¿Creen que los van a dejar ahí tirados hasta que todo acabe?

Ni bien he terminado de decir eso, un par de figuras esqueléticas encapuchadas entran a la sala. Los cuatro nos juntamos y preparamos las armas. Eris saca una flecha y la carga.

—¿Mutos? ¿En el primer día recién empezados los Juegos? —dice April.

Pero ellos ni nos miran ni se dirigen a nosotras. Uno va hacia Lamyel y el otro hacia Pliam, los toman en brazos casi con gentileza y vuelven a irse. A saber dónde.

—Creo que eso contesta a tu pregunta —dice Eris.

—Estamos jodidos —dice April volviendo adentro y pateando algo—. Continuemos haciendo inventario. Será mejor que quedarnos ahí comiéndonos la cabeza.

—Buena idea... —murmuro yendo tras ella.

**Francine Cavalia, 18 años**

**Emerald End**

* * *

><p>Malenie a penas pesa. La llevo a caballito pues su ritmo es mucho más lento que el nuestro y así podemos avanzar más.<p>

A mi lado, Hadrian carga con todo lo demás, las provisiones y las armas.

Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esta forma de movernos para siempre. Es casi como volar. Sentir mi cuerpo tan ligero, hacer cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado que podría hacer... Ver un mundo nuevo de posibilidades abrirse ante mí.

El paisaje luego de un rato se vuelve monótono, pasillos y más pasillos con habitaciones que desembocan en vestíbulos. Compuertas que se abren a nuestro paso, pequeños desniveles y también algunas señalizaciones y lo que parecen monumentos dedicados a algún científico del pasado o algo así.

Pero cono no sabemos a donde nos estamos dirigiendo simplemente tomamos caminos al azar, lejos de la Cornucopia, esperando encontrar en alguna parte una fuente de agua.

Hadrian se para en una de las plazas por las que pasamos en la que hay un panel que muestra un holograma.

—¿Es un mapa? —pregunto.

—Eso parece.

Hadrian comienza a pasar el dedo por la superficie de la esfera verdosa que representa a Endimión, haciendo zoom en un espacio que muestra un punto rojo intermitentemente.

—Aquí estamos —digo, algo aliviada por poder por fin ubicarme—. ¿Algún sitio interesante cerca?

Ambos consultamos los alrededores, una gran zona verdosa está en la cercanía. Al parecer la zona residencial forma la mayor parte del espacio, seguida de cerca por los laboratorios.

—Si volvemos sobre nuestros pasos y vamos hacia la izquierda llegaremos a los invernaderos.

—Suena como algo que vale la pena explorar. Ojalá pudiéramos llevarnos el panel. Nos sería tan útil...

—Yo... Yo puedo ayudar —dice Malen bajando de mi espalda—. Tengo muy buena memoria.

—¿Puedes memorizar el mapa entero?

Ella asiente mientras manipula el zoom arriba y abajo, a la derecha y a la izquierda.

—Es como si mi cabeza tomara una fotografía del conjunto completo.

—Entonces a partir de ahora serás como nuestro mapa —digo contenta.

Que se fastidie ese Emerson. Me molesta que tratase a mis aliados como basura sin conocerlos bien.

Mientras Malenie estudia el mapa, comienzo a examinar los alrededores. Estamos en una especie de vestíbulo en el centro de una encrucijada. Es un lugar bastante amplio, debió haber sido como un lugar de recreo a juzgar por los árboles falsos de copas completamente esféricas y hojas azuladas. También hay una pequeño parque infantil en una esquina, aunque las coloridas construcciones son algo diferentes, imagino que adaptadas a la gravedad de aquí. Así que también había niños... O familias. No sé por qué me había imaginado que aquí sólo habría científicos haciendo cosas de científicos, no me había detenido a analizarlo pero parece ser que hicieron o al menos intentaron asentar una colonia aquí.

Eso hace las cosas interesantes, de algún lugar tendían que sacar la comida. En los invernaderos podría haber algo.

—¡Francine, la lanza! —exclama Hadrian.

Le arrebató la lanza de las manos y la examino aún sin creer lo que veo. Ha cambiado. Antes era una lanza bastante básica, ahora parece hecha de un material más azulado, la punta parece aún más afilada y tiene una cinta roja envolviendo la zona superior de la empuñadura, es más ligera y en general se ve... Más letal.

—¿Por qué...? —murmuro—. ¿Han cambiado también los cuchillos?

Hadrian abre la mochila y los saca.

—No... ¿Qué puede haber pasado con la lanza que a los cuchillos no?

—La lanza ha matado a alguien. Los cuchillos no —dice Malenie.

—Estaba justo pensando eso ahora mismo. Las armas son el talento de Beetee. Es como si... Evolucionaran con el uso.

—Es tétrico... —digo.

Parece como que quieran incentivarnos a que nos matemos.

—Ha sido un baño de sangre muy seco, supongo que ya tuvieron eso en cuenta. Los distritos ya saben de qué va esto. Los capitolinos no. Esto es sólo un empujoncito. Mejores armas, más posibilidades.

—Mejor para nosotros entonces.

Y hago una resolución mental de dejar de darle vueltas a eso. Sólo espero que nadie intente mejorar el arma a nuestra costa. Hemos muerto tres. No lo debe saber mucha gente aún.

—Estoy lista. ¿Quieren que les lleve hasta el invernadero?

—Vamos.

Malen lidera el paso esta vez, primero retrocedemos y luego vamos por otro camino. Las "calles" parecen todas iguales, con pequeñas diferencias. Me recuerda un poco al reportaje del Distrito 13 que hicieron tras la guerra solo que desde aquí a veces se puede ver el espacio.

—El invernadero está tras esa puerta —dice Malen.

De un salto me adelanto y me pongo en cabeza empuñando bien la lanza. Si hay algo peligroso mejor que ella no vaya delante. Las compuertas se abren y tras ellas un inmenso jardín lleno de plantas y árboles aparece sobre el cual hay un techo de cristal. En el artículo que nos mostró Hadrian decía que al igual que la Luna, Endimión también muestra la misma cara por lo que imagino desde esta parte siempre veremos la Tierra ahí y conforme nos movamos ese paisaje cambiará.

Me parece una visión tremendamente bella, es como una joya azul y blanca. Ojalá pudiera ver algo así todos los días desde la Tierra.

El lugar tiene árboles frutales. Algunos los conocemos, otros no. Esos los ignoramos de momento. También tiene algunas flores conocidas y extrañas así como arbustos. Es un jardín caótico, porque no habrá más de una o dos plantas iguales. Pero aún así es bonito. Y lo mejor de todo es que no hay nadie más, ni tributo ni muto.

Es nuestro cuartel general ahora.

—No me quejaría si nos quedáramos aquí un tiempo —sugiero, esperando que los otros lo encuentren una buena idea.

—Podemos pensarlo después de descansar. En Panem debe ser de noche ahora. Más o menos. Endimión tarda doce días en dar la vuelta al planeta, eso significa que el día y la noche tal y como son en la Tierra aquí no se dan. Yo puedo montar guardia si quieren.

—Yo también puedo hacerlo —me ofrezco—. No creo que pueda dormir de todos modos.

Ya ni recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que dormí del tirón.

—Yo tampoco e insisto. Subamos a un árbol para tener una mejor vista. Si me canso te llamaré.

—Me parece bien.

Hacemos eso. Hadrian toma la lanza y sube a un árbol. Yo tomo un cuchillo y me lo guardo en el interior de la chaqueta. Malen encuentra un buen árbol. Uno con un espacio bastante grande en la base de las ramas como para caber ambas. Uso la mochila de almohada y ella usa mi hombro.

—Tienes un lindo cabello —dice.

—¿En serio? Gracias. El tuyo también me gusta mucho.

—¿Puedo hacerte trenzas?

—Oh, ummm... De acuerdo, veo que tú tampoco puedes dormir.

Ella sacude la cabeza, mientras separa mi pelo en delgados mechones.

—Quiero estar lista para cualquier imprevisto.

Tras asentir cierro los ojos, la dejo a ella ocupada con mi pelo e intento relajarme.

Se está bien aquí. Me falta la brisa fresca terrestre y el canto de los pájaros.

Y también me falta Opaline. Extraño la forma en que me despertaba por la mañana mordiendo mis sábanas, dando un tirón y corriendo por toda la casa conmigo detrás tratando de recuperarlas. Y como cuando volvía a casa reconocía mis pasos desde lejos, se escondía tras la puerta y me asaltaba, saltando a mi alrededor y moviendo la cola. Mis padres podrían haberla traído a la despedida, saben lo unida que estoy a ella.

Pero como dice Soul, lamentar las cosas no va a cambiarlas. El juego ha comenzado, hemos salido bien parados de la masacre inicial y hemos encontrado un lugar ideal. Eso es lo único que importa ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Emerson Cullay, 16 años<strong>

**Emerald End**

* * *

><p>—Dios mío, dios mío, dios mío, dios mío, dios mío...<p>

La visión del planeta Tierra desde aquí está desquiciando a Atala. Debo admitir que es una visión tan hermosa como imponente. Pero igual no es excusa ya. Los Juegos han empezado. Ha llegado la hora de recomponerse.

—Dios mío, dios mío, dios mío, dios mío, dios mío...

—Ya está bien, Atala— digo arrodillándome frente a ella y tomando sus manos—. Mírame a los ojos. Aspira conmigo... Contén la respiración... Uno... Dos... Tres... Cuatro... Cinco... Respira... De nuevo... Despacio... Así es. Muy bien.

Repetimos el proceso varias veces hasta que ella está más calmada.

—Lo siento. Yo... No pude evitarlo.

—Está bien. Pero debías haberme contado sobre tu fobia.

—Nunca se me pasó esto por la cabeza. Nunca pensé que nos mandarían a un asteroide.

—Puede que ni siquiera estemos en uno. Estoy seguro que estamos en la Tierra —miento, ahora estoy completamente convencido de que Fran sabía algo y se lo calló—, eso no debe ser más que una windowcam.

—Pero esto es demasiado real...

—Bueno, entonces imagina que no. ¿Lo harás por mí al menos, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?

El baño de sangre no fue como predije. Pensé al menos que conseguiríamos más cosas, pero no me pude adentrar mucho porque Atala estaba aún en su pedestal sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Agarré una manta térmica, la primera mochila que encontré y volví con ella a intentar sacarla de ahí. Tuve suerte de que todos estuvieran ocupados con la alianza de los traidores, fue una oportunidad que no pude desaprovechar. Pero de no haber contado con eso no sé qué habría pasado. Con todo el dolor de mi alma debería haberla dejado allí.

—Escucha Emerson, voy a estar bien. Solo... Pasé un mal rato y me dejé llevar por la histeria pero no soy tonta, sé muy bien donde estamos y cuales son las consecuencias. Y quiero salir de aquí tanto como tú. Vamos a descansar, te prometo que mañana estaré en plena forma.

—Claro Atala, nunca puse eso en duda. Todos tenemos algo que es superior a nosotros le digo con mi mejor sonrisa.

Pero nada me garantiza que no vuelva a pasar. Cuando algo así pasa una vez, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que pase dos veces. Más estando donde estamos. Su fobia no entraba en la ecuación y no se si su talento ahora valga la pena. ¿De qué sirve si va a estar inutilizado por el miedo?

—¿Quieres quedarte tú la manta? Yo me quedaré vigilando.

—Oh en absoluto. Tú necesitas descansar más que yo —ella va a replicar pero yo la interrumpo—. No insistas, yo insistiré más que tú.

Atala ríe.

—Normalmente yo soy de las que más insisten pero te dejo ganar por esta vez. Oh, y gracias por cuidar de mí mientras estaba histérica. No olvidaré eso.

—No tienes ni que mencionarlo, en serio. Y ahora buscaremos un lugar cobijado..Una de las habitaciones servirán.

Presiono el botón de una de las puertas y entramos. Parece lo que hubiera sido en otro tiempo un apartamento de tres habitaciones solo que vacío. Completamente vacío.

—Ahora a dormir, yo te taparé bien tal y como lo hacía mi madre cuando era pequeño. También puedo cantarte una nana si quieres.

—¡Emerson! —dice dándome un codazo.

—Oye, estás bromeando. Eso significa que ya te has recuperado.

—Y mañana estaré mejor —dice antes de cerrar los ojos y darme la espalda.

—Eso espero, que tengas dulces sueños.

—Gracias, mañana iremos a buscar agua, sino siempre podemos pedírsela a Faris.

Aunque lo que de verdad espero es que haya un mañana para nosotros, y que todos los patrocinadores de Atala permanezcan fieles a ella y no huyan en bandada a apoyar a alguien más. Estamos bien ahora pero... ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a sentir el peso de la escasez?

Es un pensamiento que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Valvo, 17 años<strong>

**Wintertown**

* * *

><p>Myle va dando enormes saltos y dejándose caer al suelo lentamente, hemos creado un juego, ver cuál de los dos puede pasar más tiempo sin tocar el suelo. Él me ha ganado la mayor parte de las veces, aunque tampoco se puede decir que sea una competición justa. Yo estoy llevando las mochilas y aún sin ellas pesaría más que él.<p>

Nos hemos adentrado en un sector de la Arena que se ve muy distinto del resto. Para empezar, el metal de las paredes es de un tono rojizo y en general la construcción se ve distinta. Había una gran puerta de metal rota y varios controles que deberían haber sido en el pasado detectores de metales y demás. Como el puesto fronterizo que hay en la estación de trenes y el aeropuerto del Capitolio. Si es un puesto fronterizo significa que aquí hubo más de un país implicado. Países pre-Panem...

Los carteles y señales que hemos encontrado están además en un idioma extraño. Un alfabeto desconocido.

—¿Jugamos otra vez al veo veo? —pregunta Myle.

—¿Quieres la revancha, eh? ¿Qué tal si jugamos a otra cosa? ¿Te gusta la historia clásica?

—Sí, iba a tener un examen sobre eso en dos semanas.

—Vaya... Supongo que en mi caso le habría encontrado un lado bueno a esto. A mí nunca me gustó. Así que mira, ya tienes ventaja sobre mí. ¿Qué recuerdas de los países pre-Panem?

—¿Del periodo democrático antiguo, del posterior o del neocolonial?

—Más bien del último periodo... El de las guerras y el cambio climático y...

—Oh ese no lo hemos dado aún. Lo único que sé es que muchas partes del planeta donde vivía gente estaban ya inundadas y había cinco países o así en lo que quedaba habitable...

—Vamos a ver si recuerdo bien. Estados Unidos del este, Estados Unidos del oeste, Imperio Latino... ¿Cuáles eran los otros dos?

—Uno eran los Soviets. El otro no lo recuerdo —dice como avergonzado.

Recuerdo cosas vagamente, guerras, catástrofes naturales... Todas esas cosas aburridas de las clases de historia. ¿Podrían haberse repartido también este satélite? Seguro todos tenían intereses, podrían haberlo hecho como algo diplomático... Y más si había tensión entre ellos.

—Mañana comenzaremos a trabajar en una trampa. ¿Qué te parece? Creo que el puesto fronterizo sería prefecto. Nos serviría tanto para tributos como para amenazas que pueda haber por ahí.

Él asiente.

—Estudié mucho sobre trampas tal y como me dijo mi mentora.

En una de las mochilas que sacó Myle había un reloj holográfico con un sinsajo de los que se pusieron de moda hace un par de años cuando la guerra aún no había estallado. Supuse desde el primer momento que estaba ajustado a la hora capitolina. No dice la fecha pero podemos llevar la cuenta de eso fácilmente. Ahora mismo faltan cinco minutos para las doce.

—Casi es la hora del primer recuento —digo, lo que hace que Myle frunza el ceño—. Voy a ser franco contigo. Puedes no mirar si no quieres, no puedo protegerte demasiado aquí. Llegará un momento en que algo nos pase y no pueda garantizar tu seguridad, por eso te recomiendo que mires. Porque no se puede evadir uno de lo malo por siempre. No aquí.

—Voy a mirar —dice.

Así que cuando el himno comienza, el techo se ilumina y el escudo de Panem aparece.

El cuerno de la abundancia,

El rebosante cuerno de la abundancia...

La primera cara en el cielo es la de la pequeña Jelly. Lo que me hace sentir una gran tristeza. Esto no debería estar pasando. Podría ser demasiado para Myle. Es sólo otra prueba más de la fragilidad de los jóvenes. Él se cubre la boca con ambas manos y me mira alarmado. Le doy una palmadita en el hombro para animarlo. Sé que solían hablar durante el entrenamiento cosa que no me gustaba, pero ya no tiene caso.

—Lo siento...

Jelly desaparece para dar paso a Lamyel, el chico que abofeteó al ciudadano del Distrito 13 durante la entrevista de su compañera de área. Lo hubiera imaginado durando más, pero así es esto. Finamente, Pliam de Peace Road. Puedo hacerme una idea de lo que le pasó, la gente se indignó cuando Caín saltó de su plataforma rompiendo el pacto. No es para menos.

Un cuerno de la abundancia para todos.

La melodía llega a su fin, las luces se apagan y el silencio vuelve.

Pasan cinco, diez, quince segundos y ninguno de los dos reacciona. Siento un vacío en el estómago.

Esos chicos están muertos. Muertos de verdad... Y nosotros podríamos estarlo muy pronto. Muy, muy pronto...

—Oye... Si quieres llorar hazlo. No voy a regañarte. Lo comprenderé perfectamente.

—Quiero... Quiero llorar pero no voy a hacerlo. Ceylon me ha dicho que los que lloran no llegan lejos.

—Me alegra que pienses así. Descansemos ahora. Busquemos un lugar recóndito.

Una especie de habitación de mantenimiento llena de cajas con piezas de metal sueltas y extraños productos en botellas nos sirve de guarida. Examinamos bien la habitación para asegurarnos de que estamos solos y nadie nos va a dar sorpresas y echamos el cerrojo por dentro antes de poner las mochilas vacías de almohada y taparnos con la sábana.

La siguiente vez que miro el reloj son las 1:07am pero parece que ha pasado una eternidad. Myle tiene los ojos abiertos con la mirada fija en el techo.

—Va a ser una larga noche —susurro.

Y él asiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Primera noche en la Arena. Noche tranquila. Noche de insomnio e intranquilidad. Estuve tratando de imaginarme cómo cambió el mundo en ese lapso de tiempo. Para no meter mucha teoría en la historia, cuando el cambio climático comenzó, los polos se derritieron y gran parte del planeta quedó sepultada bajo las aguas. Australia desapareció, gran parte de África que quedó deshabitada, el oeste de Europa, la parte sur de Sudamérica, Canadá, Japón y el este de Asia. Estados Unidos se partió en dos y un general colombiano unificó los restantes países latinos, en cuanto a Europa y Asia, también se unificaron dando lugar a un país comunista llamado Soviets. <strong>

**La frase queda pendiente, tengo que pensarla un poco más. **

**Pregunta:**

**-¿Qué canción creen que le pega a su personaje? Si tienen ideas para otros también pueden decirlas.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tomas falsas<strong>

**Eryx: **¿Qué fue eso? Estabas toda asustada y de repente robas un arco y disparas a matar.

**Roselia:** Pa q kieres saber eso jaja, saludos.


	18. Día 2: Sombras

_**¡Vuelve Causa y Efecto! Ahora sin citas del Kybalión porque se me han acabado las que más molaban.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Isamere "Izzy" Gates, 18 años<strong>

**Star Valley**

* * *

><p>—¡Izzy! —susurra mi aliado, despertándome—. Creo que Belladona nos ha mandado algo.<p>

—Oh, tan típico de ella no dejarme dormir por la mañana.

Según mis cálculos deben de ser sobre las 8 AM en la Tierra. Hora en la que ella solía llegar a casa para comenzar con el entrenamiento rutinario. Es puntual hasta en los Juegos del Hambre.

Mis ojos captan una luz verde que viene de una especie de máquina expendedora incrustada en la pared. El típico sonido del paracaídas descendiendo proviene de la misma.

—Quería concederte los honores de ir a por lo que quiera que sea, por eso no he ido a recogerlo antes.

—¡Qué bien me conoces! —exclamo.

Me incorporo, me estiro y crujo los nudillos antes de dar un salto y caer suavemente en el suelo junto a la máquina. El objeto resulta ser una especie de agenda electrónica. Ethan se acerca a curiosear y lo toma para examinarlo mientras yo comienzo a leer el papel adjunto.

Izzy, Ethan: Este es el bestiario que se iba a sortear entre todos los tributos supervivientes. Le ha tocado a Ethan y por tanto es vuestro. En él podréis encontrar información sobre las mutaciones de la Arena pero no toda estará disponible. Hay dos maneras de desbloquearla, la primera es mediante un encuentro y la otra si los vigilantes lo consideran oportuno. Estoy segura de que les será útil. -B.

—Suena como que la suerte está de nuestra parte —dice Ethan.

—¡Y tanto! Eso nos pone un paso por delante del resto. Sabía que era un acierto el aliarme contigo —bromeo—. Veamos como funciona esta cosa.

Acaparo la agenda que en teoría le ha tocado a Ethan pero él no protesta. Presiono el botón lateral y abro la agenda como si de un libro se tratara. Es muy fina y ligera y tiene dos pantallas, una en cada lado. Una vez llego al menú principal me encuentro con una columna llena de signos de interrogación, algunas filas tienen muchos, otras pocos.

—Imagino que esos son los nombres de los mutos y se revelarán cuando llegue el momento —digo.

—Presionemos uno —dice Ethan tocando una de las filas al azar.

En la pantalla derecha aparece una silueta en negro con una interrogación delante.

—¡Mira, hay algunas pistas!

El muto, lo que quiera que sea parece ir a cuatro patas y tener un cuerno en la frente. Al presionar otros la imagen va cambiando, hasta hay algunos con forma antropomórfica. Siento un escalofrío repentino. Algunas de esas siluetas tienen pinta de pertenecer a mutos muy peligrosos.

—Este de aquí parece un charlajo —comento señalando la silueta de un pájaro con la característica cresta de los mismos—. Y el número de interrogaciones coincide.

—Es verdad, así que han traído charlajos como en el Vasallaje —dice alarmado—. Me gustaría confesar que odié la forma en que los usaron para minar los ánimos de Katniss y Finnick. Me pregunto si nos habrán preparado a nosotros algo parecido.

—Pues que lo hagan. No sé qué podrían decir para traumatizarme. ¿Poner voces de alguna _hater_ mía diciendo que soy fea, estoy gorda y actúo fatal? Pues ya de antemano aviso a las señoritas Johanna y Enobaria que voy a necesitar algo más duro que eso.

—Siempre me ha llamado la atención cómo la gente odia a alguien que ni siquiera conoce.

—Bah, cosas que pasan pero que no me van a impedir el ser feliz. Además comparando con la gente que me odia, la gente que me ama es mucho más numerosa. Eso es con lo que me quedo.

Mis fans lo saben, pero me gusta dejarles claro cuánto les aprecio y en este preciso momento les necesito.

—Los Agentes de la Paz que había en mi sala de lanzamiento estaban comentando que habían detenido a un acosador tuyo intentando colarse.

—Ya me lo dijeron —suspiro, todo esto comenzó cuando me pasé a las comedias románticas, pero es la tendencia ahora... yo no puedo hacer nada—, pero había mucha gente queriendo visitarme. Sólo pudieron dejar pasar a los miembros de mi club de fans. ¿Cuánta gente fue a verte a ti?

Ethan sonríe con tristeza.

—Cero personas. Pasé esa media hora conversando con los Agentes de la Paz de la puerta hasta que los llamaron para algo urgente y me quedé solo.

Mi compañero me desconcierta cada vez más. Esconde demasiada tristeza para lo afable que luce siempre.

—Pero no te preocupes —prosigue—, en realidad lo esperaba, aunque tenía la leve esperanza de ver a alguien en concreto. No me gusta perder la ilusión del todo.

—¿Quién, una chica?

—Sí. Imagino que tendría sus razones. Una vez la asusté, fue sin querer pero igual sucedió.

—Déjame adivinar, pasó algo parecido a aquella vez cuando te di una palmada en el hombro.

Hay un silencio. Él mira hacia el suelo.

—Puede.

¿Qué le puede haber pasado para que reaccione como lo hace cuando alguien le toca?

Tengo una teoría, pero no puedo soltársela así como así y no quiero insistirle. En su lugar comienzo a hablar de otra cosa esperando que alguna vez se abra a mí. Puede que a él también le sirva de terapia. En este lugar es lo único a lo que podremos aspirar.

—Mi padre vino a verme —digo.

Fue algo que me sorprendió. Aunque desde siempre yo supe que él era mi padre, nunca lo traté como tal. Él y mamá no tuvieron mas que un lío pasajero. Al ser también un actor hemos coincidido muchas veces, pero yo siempre me he referido a él por su nombre a pesar de sus protestas.

—Oh, te refieres a -. ¿Verdad?

—No es que sea un secreto precisamente.

—¿Qué tal fue?

—Raro... Fue muy raro. Estaba muy afectado y me resulta extraño verlo así. Siempre que pienso en él lo visualizo en uno de sus monólogos cómicos. Es como si no fuera con él por eso ni me planteé que le podría afectar tanto.

—Bueno, aunque no haya formado parte de tu vida cotidiana la familia... —hace una pausa, como buscando las palabras adecuadas— en condiciones normales se preocupa por los suyos y los protege.

"En condiciones normales..."

¿Le ha fallado a él alguien cercano? Cada vez siento más curiosidad. Me pregunto si alguna vez lo sabré. El telón podría bajarse en cualquier momento antes del clímax. La heroína debe apresurarse en ganarse la confianza del chico para que él pueda quitarse un peso de encima.

—¡Creo que le hubieras caído bien! —digo, para desviar la conversación hacia algo más animado—. Y ahora que lo pienso, es una pena que no nos moviéramos por los mismos ambientes. Me hubiera gustado trabajar en algo inusual como lo que tú haces.

—¿Ah, sí? —dice, más animado.

—¡Por supuesto! A mi agente, también conocida como mamá no le habría gustado pero ya soy mayor de edad, tendré más libertad en cuanto a los proyectos que acepto.

Ethan mira a la nada.

—Es más duro de lo que aparenta tener una agenda tan apretada durante tantos años. Creo que comienzo a entender tu gusto por la aventura.

—Puede ser, a ver si alguno de esos mutos aparece y nos da algo para pasar el rato. Uno no muy fuerte —él no contesta, y tras un rato en silencio siento como que debo romper el hielo—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Izzy... ¿Podrías repetir aquella palmada en el hombro?

—¿Q-qué? —pregunto tomada por sorpresa—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Lo estoy. Sólo quiero probar una cosa.

—Está bien, en un rato lo hago. Cuando menos te lo esperes así tendrá más efecto.

—De acuer-

—¡Picaste! —exclamo, dándole la palmada en el hombro.

Él se sobresalta, alejándose unos centímetros de mí. Inmediatamente da un suspiro y se relaja.

—Gracias.

—¿Sabes...? Creo que yo también comienzo a comprenderte mejor —murmuro asintiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cain Delfos, 17 años<strong>

**Peace Road**

* * *

><p>La Tierra gira lentamente. Desde aquí se aprecian bien los cambios en las nubes y la geografía de las zonas que van quedando visibles conforme giran.<p>

Es una visión espectacular de la que mi estado mental y de ánimo me impiden disfrutar como merece.

Entré aquí sabiendo que me mancharía las manos de sangre, y lo acepté porque antes de ver a mi hermano hacerlo prefería pasar yo por ese mal trago. Ahora estoy aquí traicionado, engañado y con las manos manchadas con la sangre de aquel a quien intentaba proteger en primer lugar, a la vez que me entero que mi vida a su lado ha sido una mentira. Que él siempre ha ido en contra de los intereses de la familia para aumentar su estatus entre los simpatizantes de la restauración. Un topo que nos vendió a mí y a mi padre. Eso es lo que Abel era.

Si tan sólo Pliam me hubiera dado más datos... ¿La habría creído? ¿Me hubiera abierto los ojos? Ella pareció ver más allá de lo que yo lo hice. La miopía de los lazos familiares. La objetividad que a mí me faltaba, ella la tenía.

Y ahora está muerta... Y es mi culpa.

Podría culpar a Abel, pero en última instancia soy yo el responsable por no ser capaz de ver lo evidente. Que él no era más que una despreciable rata sin principios y yo un ciego ingenuo.

Ninca podré quitarme ese estigma de encima. Me hace perder los estribos, saca lo peor de mí. Facetas mías que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Quiero pensar que con el tiempo lo aprenderé a sobrellevar mejor, pero justo ahora... Justo ahora me es imposible.

Estando aquí lo que menos tengo es tiempo para emplearlo en pasar página.

Mi estómago ruge por primera vez. No he comido nada desde que entré paro tampoco he sentido hambre a pesar de que he invertido parte del tiempo hasta ahora en golpear la pared una y otra vez para descargar mi rabia.

No soy el tipo de persona que vagaría sin rumbo sin hacer nada. La hora de pasar a la acción ya está aquí.

Tomo mi única posesión: mi espada, la cual ha cambiado desde que maté a Abel por alguna razón. Su hoja se ha vuelto más larga, su empuñadura negra con una gema roja incrustada y su peso ha disminuído. Es como si me estuviera recompensando por ajusticiar a alguien que no merecía estar en este mundo.

Explorar los alrededores me vendrá bien. No hay ni rastro de Andri, ahora puedo decir con seguridad que me ha abandonado. Debió impresionarle mi actitud ayer. En parte lo entiendo, yo mismo le pedí que se fuera aunque no quería decirle que se fuera para siempre. Igualmente me hace sentir abandonado. Yo jamás habría dejado a un aliado tirado. Jamás. La unión hace la fuerza en este lugar.

Pero en solitario no tiene por qué irme mal. Estamos hablando de chicos del Capitolio, la mayoría de ellos criados en todas las comodidades y poco acostumbrados a las situaciones hostiles. Yo tengo una ventaja sobre el resto y pienso sacarle todo el partido que pueda.

Tras unos minutos recorriendo pasillos y mirando en habitaciones vacías llego a una amplia sala parecida a la de la Cornucopia. En su centro hay un gigantesco cristal azul luminoso que hace las veces de monumento, hay algunas plantas alrededor y también bancos... Y dos personas sentadas en uno en la parte opuesta de la sala, puedo ver sus siluetas distorsionadas a través del cristal.

Agachándome casi a ras de suelo, avanzo hasta quedar oculto tras una papelera. No me han visto, ambos están ocupados con algo.

"Base de datos actualizada."

—¿No se le puede bajar el volumen a esta cosa? Así no hay quien sea discreto —dice la chica.

Justo ahí la reconozco, es Izzy. Izzy y su aliado Ethan. Ellos dos fueron invitados por Panzer a nuestra alianza pero después de pensárselo decidieron ir por su cuenta. Escondido en mi refugio, sigo escuchando lo que dicen.

—Parece que han desbloqueado la información de un par de mutaciones. Las dos primeras —dice Ethan.

¿Ellos tienen el bestiario? Interesante. Son posiblemente una de las alianzas mejor preparadas.

"Lich. Los liches son los encargados de limpiar la Arena de tributos caídos y traerlos de vuelta al planeta donde podrán recibir cuidado post mortem adecuado. Son poderosos pero pacíficos y a menos que se les moleste o ataque no hay por qué temerlos."

—Me dan escalofríos. Menos mal que nos hemos enterado, imagina que los atacamos sin saber.

—Son mutos interesantes, diferentes a lo que estamos acostumbrados. Me gusta eso de que sean neutrales y ligados a la muerte, el poder igualatorio de la misma... Lo siento, soy un interesado del tema —dice el chico.

Y menos mal que yo también me he enterado. Ha sido un golpe de suerte encontrarlos.

—Lo sé, lo usas mucho en tus cortos.

—Correcto.

—Sigamos buscando el ambulatorio. Según el mapa que vimos antes debe estar cerca.

Y cuando ambos desaparecen por uno de los pasillos, yo los sigo. Mi entrenamiento en sigilo me ayudará a que no me descubran. Ese ambulatorio del que hablan suena como un buen lugar. No sé si habrá comida pero definitivamente habrá agua, y eso es lo que más necesito en este momento. La comida no es tan importante, también he sido entrenado en aguantar sin alimento, pero el líquido es esencial.

Sin él vendrían efectos secundarios molestos en menos de doce horas. Es el tiempo que me doy a mí mismo para darle la vuelta a mi situación actual poco favorable. Si no soy capaz, entonces nunca lo fui.

Llegó el momento de jugar para mí mismo. No puedo defraudarme a mí mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Eryx. E. Dorinday, 18 años<strong>

**Capitol Hill**

* * *

><p>Mis dagas se clavan en el pelaje blanquecino de puntas rojizas del muto, tras lo cual el animalillo emite un sonido agudo de dolor, pero no por ello menos adorable, y la sangre comienza a brotar. Se queda flotando en el aire como pequeñas esferas escarlata antes de comenzar a descender.<p>

—¿Por qué matarlos? Me da hasta pena, parecen inofensivos —digo.

La verdad es que son una monada. Pequeños de ojos grandes y pelaje ondulado. Y el cuerno en la frente les da un toque exótico. Quien los haya diseñado ha tenido buen gusto.

—No me fío de ellos. ¿Y si mutan o crecen o algo? —dice Roenna.

De momento todos los que han entrado se han encontrado con su fin, excepto uno. Roselia ha adoptado a uno de ellos y le ha llamado Lionel. No nos ha gustado a ninguno de los demás, es una boca más que alimentar pero Roselia estaba tan decidida a quedárselo que dijo que su manutención saldría de sus propias raciones. Incluso le da de comer primero, antes de que ella pruebe bocado.

—Y de ese catador de venenos que Roselia se ha buscado menos aún —me susurra—. No importa lo que diga, sé que esa es la razón por la que lo ha adoptado. Ella nunca tendría un capricho de este calibre si no sacase nada a cambio.

Entre ellas dos siempre saltaron chispas de forma sutil y temo que la maravillosa magia de los Juegos del Hambre en estado avanzado haga que esas sutilezas se conviertan en una encarnizada batalla que nos atrape a mí y a Akiva en medio.

Creo que a ellas dos les vendría bien estar separadas un tiempo.

—¿Akiva está despierto? —digo en voz alta.

Casi ha pasado un día desde que se hirió, ha estado casi todo el rato durmiendo por el efecto de la morflina pero al menos parece que la herida no se ha infectado y va a salir de esta.

—Lo está, pero la morflina lo ha dejado mareado —dice Roselia que no se separa de su lado ni un momento.

—Aha... lo digo porque Roenna y yo vamos a ir a explorar. Ruttiger nos ha mandado algunas cosas básicas como parche temporal, pero si no hacemos nada por buscar cómo cubrir nuestras propias necesidades básicas pronto estaremos en la misma situación. He pensado que quizá no sea buena idea mover a Akiva en su estado, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir nosotros mientras tú te quedas cuidando de él. ¿Qué te parece?

A mi lado, Roenna alza una ceja. No le he hablado del plan pero no parece dispuesta a quejarse.

—¿Me van a dejar sola aquí? —dice con un hilo de voz.

—Creo que has demostrado ser suficientemente capaz de defenderte sola. Quiero decir, a mí me dejaste con la boca abierta con tu demostración de ayer. Además, volveremos pronto, antes de la hora de comer. Sólo nos llevaremos una botella de agua para compartir entre los dos. ¡No me mires así Roenna, no estoy resfriado! Bueno eso, que nos vamos. ¡Hasta luego!

Tomo la botella, me la guardo en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y salgo al corredor seguido por Roenna.

—¿A qué viene esto? ¿Qué pretendes? —dice una vez hemos recorrido una distancia prudencial.

—Meterte mano sin que haya nadie mirándonos. ¿Tú qué crees? Sólo pensé que apreciarías un poco de espacio. Además lo de las provisiones es cierto, si no encontramos algo pronto tendremos que pedir más y eso no nos pone demasiado bien. Vamos a perder patrocinadores si ven que no sabemos ni hacer la o con un vaso. En otras palabras, si ven que no somos competentes van a buscarse a alguien que lo sea.

—Y agregaría que debemos hacer las cosas a lo grande —dice—. Es lo que les gusta. ¿No? El espectáculo. Derramar un poquito de sangre. Busquemos a alguien con provisiones y se las robamos, y a ellos... A ellos los eliminamos. Es la única manera de mantener interesados a los que están dispuestos a gastarse su dinero en nosotros.

—Me gusta ese eufemismo, sí. Eliminar. No queda tan... Feo.

Todos van a tener que morir al final. No importa el orden, no importa el tiempo que se tarde. No existe un momento más idóneo para eso, cualquiera es bueno. Solo que quizá no esté todo lo preparado para ello que debería. Esperaré a ver si Roenna toma la iniciativa, eso me ahorrará un peso en la conciencia tan temprano en los Juegos. Creo que ella está más dispuesta que yo, se ve más fuerte mentalmente. Lo cual también podría beneficiar a todos a largo plazo, si me quito preocupaciones de encima podré trabajar mejor, si a ella la van a afectar menos es lo mejor para todos.

—De hecho —dice—, voy a hacer algo que no quería hacer delante de Akiva y Roselia.

—¿Meternos mano? —bromeo.

—Sí, pero en tus sueños. Observa y verás —dice con una media sonrisa—. ¡Peeta, deseo obtener "el maletín"!.

—Interesante. ¿Seguro que lo enviará? Esa es un arma premium.

—No lo queda otra. Se comprometió a enviar cualquier cosa. No puede faltar a su palabra.

El maletín es un objeto que no aparece en todas las Arenas, sin embargo es un arma muy popular que causa mucha expectación en las ediciones en las que aparece. Se compone de cuatro probetas, un explosivo, un corrosivo, un veneno y un antídoto. Para aquellos que quieran envenenar la comida de todos sin dar lugar a sospechas, podrían tomarlo tranquilamente y luego tomarse el antídoto.

—Eso se da a traiciones, Roenna. ¿Significa eso que me estás haciendo cómplice de lo que sea que estés planeando?

—No estoy planeando nada en concreto, sólo trato de cubrirme las espaldas y con esto tengo para cuatro imprevistos.

—Tres en realidad.

—Cuatro. El antídoto se puede convertir en más veneno fácilmente. El veneno está formado por una molécula compuesta y que es inofensiva hasta que se descompone al entrar en contacto con los jugos gástricos del estómago. El antídoto hace que se neutralice, pero al ser ambas sustancias derivadas la una de la otra se pueden obtener la una con la otra y viceversa a través de cierto proceso.

—No me he entrado de nada, pero suena complicado. Solo espero que no decidas deshacerte de mí tan pronto.

—Tonto, hubiera hecho todo esto a escondidas de ti.

—Justo lo que me imaginaba.

—Además, nunca confiaremos plenamente el uno en el otro, ni con maletín ni sin él. Dejando eso claro, me gustaría que me guardaras el secreto. Tienes mucho más que ganar si lo haces que si no. Venga, vamos a buscar a algún incauto.

Y tras poner los tubos de ensayo en sus bolsillos y dejar el maletín a un lado, seguimos patrullando.

* * *

><p><strong>Atala Narum, 17 años<strong>

**Serenity Ville**

* * *

><p>Sola otra vez.<p>

No es lo que más me molesta, puedo valerme por mí misma... O podría al menos, si Emerson no se hubiera llevado absolutamente todo mientras yo dormía. Si ese maldito embaucador hubiera tenido aunque fuera un ápice de dignidad, habría dejado conmigo aunque fuera una ración de comida, agua o un arma... Si tuviera principios y quería romper el pacto podría haber esperado a que me hubiera despertado para no dejarme durmiendo y vulnerable, a merced de cualquier tributo o muto que me hubiera descubierto.

Estoy tan furiosa que si lo encontrara ahora le daría una paliza al acto, yo estoy en mejor forma física que él. Le ganaría y con suerte lo dejaría ahí con algún hueso roto. Por listo.

Es cierto que perdí los nervios, pero me hubiera recompuesto. Lo he hecho. Aún no quiero pensar demasiado en que estoy en una roca flotando en el vacío sideral, pero sin tener eso en cuenta, bien podría ser que estuviéramos en la Tierra, en alguna atracción de gravedad reducida del Serenity Fun Park al que mi Lito solía llevarme en mi cumpleaños cuando era niña.

Debo permanecer fuerte y pensar en positivo, no puedo perder a mis patrocinadores, ahora mismo son cruciales para mí. Debo fruncir el ceño y verme peligrosa como si fuera a saltarle encima a Emerson si me lo encontrara y despedazarlo vivo.

—Te lo voy a hacer pagar con creces... —digo, esperando que mi enojo actual ayude a hacerlo creíble.

Pero lo cierto es que voy a tener que encontrar algo muy pronto, antes de que el cansancio comience a fatigarme y a la vez como no tengo armas he estado sobresaltándome con cada sonido que oigo.

_Lito, sé que tú nunca me fallarás, dame fuerzas, dame una pista por favor, sé que estás conmigo..._

Que eso sea mi fuerza. No más injusticia. No más humillaciones.

No más.

Sigo mi camino, un pequeño salto me impulsa una buena distancia lo cual se va a mi lista de cosas positivas sobre este lugar.

Unos diez minutos después llego a un cruce de caminos en el cual hay un parque y lo que parece ser un mapa holográfico. ¡Por fin algo de suerte! Según el holograma estoy cerca de un invernadero en el cual muy posiblemente haya comida... Y si hay comida seguro que también hay mutos y otros tributos. Debo ser precavida, sería lógico que alguien más lo hubiera encontrado antes que yo, ha pasado bastante tiempo.

Cuando llego al lugar y echo un vistazo adentro me doy cuenta de que efectivamente hay alguien ahí. En la copa de un árbol veo al chico de Carnation Crest vigilando. Espero un rato a que él mire hacia otro lado y me cuelo, ocultándome tras un cúmulo de arbustos llenos de bayas amarillas y árboles frutales que hay cerca de mí.

Una ardilla verdosa descansa en la rama baja de uno de los árboles comiéndose una de las bayas. No son peligrosas entonces...

Aún dudando arranco una y le doy un bocadito. El estómago me ruge pero no puedo dejarme llevar. El sabor de la baya me recuerda al de las cerezas aunque está más grasienta y menos jugosa. Visto que no siento efectos negativos, me echo unas cuantas más a la boca, lo suficiente para aplacar mi estómago. Ahora necesito agua... Y aquí debe haber. Estas plantas no se riegan solas.

Antes de que nos lo quitaran, teníamos invernaderos que nos permitían cultivar en los meses de frío. Usábamos aspersores que distribuían el agua de nuestro tanque de agua de lluvia entre los cultivos.

—¡Ajá! —digo en voz baja.

Hay un cable idéntico en el suelo, pero no, no es idéntico, está como clavado a la tierra y le faltan los grifos. Lo examino mejor y descubro que los grifos están invertidos, lo limpio bien de tierra y lo abro. Del mismo comienza a brotar un chorro de pequeñas esferas de agua que quedan suspendidas en el aire.

No, no, no...

Lo cierro de nuevo, comprendiendo la razón por la que está del revés y respiro hondo. Los líquidos de dispersan en este lugar, por eso la botella de la que me dio de beber Emerson ayer tenía un orificio tan estrecho... Está bien. Voy a tener que beber directamente del tubo sucio, allá voy.

Limpio bien el agujero con la manga de mi gabardina y comienzo a beber. El agua tiene un regusto a plástico ligeramente desagradable pero mi cuerpo la recibe como si fuera un néctar celestial. He encontrado provisiones yo sola... ¡Sin ayuda de nadie!

Pero mi felicidad dura poco. Unos instantes después oigo un ruido y la chica de Lakeside aparece en mi campo de visión. Los agujeros de la maleza me permiten verla sin que me descubra. La chica mira en todas direcciones nerviosa antes de arrancar el fruto redondeado y espinoso de un árbol cercano, abrirlo con un cuchillo y guardar el polvo que tiene en el interior en una pequeña bolsita, mientras yo rezo todo lo que sé porque no me descubra ahora mismo tan desarmada y vulnerable.

—¡Malenie, es tu turno para montar guardia! ¿Qué haces ahí? —exclama su aliada, la lanza que porta aparecerá en mis pesadillas.

—Estaba consiguiendo ingredientes para hacer un arma —responde ella, guardando todo en el bolsillo y yéndose con ella.

En cuanto se van lejos de mí, suspiro aliviada. Corro un gran riesgo quedándome aquí, eso lo sé pero necesito provisiones, por lo que de momento me quedaré. Tal vez recolecte unas cuantas y siga explorando. Estoy bien resguardada aquí, pero si se pusieran a buscar me encontrarían fácilmente. Debo vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos por mi bien.

Si llegaran a descubrirme saldría huyendo. No tengo armas pero tengo resistencia corriendo. Más vale una retirada a tiempo que una vida perdida.

* * *

><p><strong>Myle Lavrov, 12 años<strong>

**Lakeside**

* * *

><p>Es sólo un muto. Son amigables y a primera vista inofensivos pero no dejan de ser mutos.<p>

¿Es cierta esa frase? En el fondo son seres vivos. Los han modificado en un laboratorio, pero... ¿Lo hace eso más correcto?

—¡Ahora, Myle!

El animalito se lame la pata delantera para luego peinarse las orejas con la misma. No importa lo que haga, no puedo dejar de ver a Myau ahí reflejado.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —exclamo negando con la cabeza.

—¡Sí. Sí que puedes! ¡Vamos! ¡Yo confío en ti!

Temblando, desdoblo la manta, salto de la cornisa en la que estoy y apuntando a su espalda para que no me vea, la dejo caer. El muto comienza a agitarse asustado, entonces Spencer aparece y lo golpea con su martillo hasta que el bulto para de moverse. Al retirar la manta yo no miro, pero la mueca de asco en la cara de mi aliado me dice que lo que sea que haya ahí no es agradable.

Spencer dice que debemos estar preparados por si alguien nos ataca. Me intimida pensarlo pero como él dice, es nuestra opción menos mala. Ceylon dijo que nos quitemos de la cabeza que vamos a tener suerte y nos va a ir todo bien. Nos van a pasar cosas malas, tal vez no al inicio pero nos van a pasar y negar eso nos perjudica.

Tengo miedo pero tengo que enfrentarlo, Spencer confía en que lo haré, no puedo defraudarlo.

—Bien hecho Myle. Sabía que lo harías bien. Con tu agilidad y sigilo y este martillo nos va a ir bien.

Spencer y yo ideamos este método de tender emboscadas y probarlo en mutos para ver si era efectivo. Sin mirar lo que hay debajo es mucho más fácil, que es como golpear una piñata, eso piensa Spencer que es quien da los martillazos.

La zona Soviet tenía unos cuantos utensilios esperando por nosotros, hemos encontrado un lugar que parecía una zona de entrenamiento de soldados, una especie de gimnasio adaptado a la gravedad de Endimión. En él había algunas armas como mosquetones, navajas y un hornillo de gas el cual nos hemos llevado. En esta zona parece haber cosas útiles pero a la vez, siento como que vamos a vivir más si nos alejamos de este lugar.

—Creo que deberíamos salir de la zona Soviet cuanto antes —digo.

—No estaremos seguros en ninguna parte. ¿Qué importa donde estemos?

—Pero creo que aquí estamos menos seguros aún... Mi mentora Ceylon, era parte del comité de diseño de la Arena y estando en el Capitolio me dio un consejo.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que si algo parece demasiado bonito para ser verdad, entonces es demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Hemos encontrado de momento un montón de cosas útiles y los mutos son inofensivos, pero siempre que hay algo ventajoso también hay una trampa y deberíamos irnos antes de que nos encuentre.

—Sí... Ahora que lo mencionas, tiene mucho sentido. Miel para atraer a las moscas y todo eso. Pero estamos tan solo en el primer día, no creo que activen las trampas aún. Es pronto.

—Pero no hay forma de saber eso —digo.

—También es cierto. Sería cuestión de jugárnosla, explorar un poco más y ver si hay algo bueno más allá. Existe un riesgo, pero correr ese riesgo nos puede dar mucha ventaja. Te prometo que saldremos de aquí esta misma noche. ¿De acuerdo? Hay una cantidad de riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.

Más mutos pasan correteando a nuestro lado, jugando entre ellos. Me gustaría saber si la especie tiene algún nombre, al menos para poder llamarlos así. Estaría tranquilo si supiera un poco más de ellos y que no se van a volver malos de repente y atacarnos. Espero que no nos estemos metiendo en ningún lío. El pasillo se bifurca un poco después, uno de los pasillos tiene mucha luz y el otro es mucho menos luminoso. Mientras Spencer decide, yo repito en mi cabeza una y otra vez que elija el luminoso pero él acaba eligiendo el otro.

—Menos luz, más discreción —dice.

Es otra forma de verlo, aunque yo más bien hubiera pensado menos luz, más problemas. Al poco, nos encontramos con una gran puerta metálica con un cartel encima escrito en el mismo extraño alfabeto en el que está escrito todo aquí.

—¡Venga ya! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos cómo se pronuncia esa palabra! —se queja Spencer.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Estamos en un callejón sin salida —digo. Él no contesta, sólo empuja la puerta un poco y mira por la rendija—. ¿Qué hay?

Siento una gran curiosidad, aunque a la vez siento miedo.

—Un pasillo lleno de celdas. Es como algún tipo de calabozo o algo así.

—Vámonos ya —digo.

—Voy a echar un vistazo rápido, tú quédate aquí vigilando.

Spencer pasa y yo comienzo a sentirme mal. Ceylon me dijo que no me separase de mi aliado sin importar el qué. Temblando ligeramente empujo un poco más la puerta, paso y lo alcanzo. Él no hace comentarios.

—En una prisión debe haber armas. Vamos a buscarlas —susurra.

El ambiente es intimidante, también Spencer lo ha notado para no querer levantar la voz. Primero pasamos a una especie de oficina. Hay libros y documentos pero no parecen de importancia. Encontramos un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios y nos lo llevamos. Cuando ya lo hemos mirado todo salimos y ambos nos damos cuenta que al fondo hay una puerta entreabierta de la cual sale luz. Al acercarnos vemos el cartel que hay pegado. Esta vez sí podemos descibrarlo.

_"Eliza"_

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y acercándonos sigilosamente, echamos un vistazo al interior. Ver al muto gigantesco, negro y con una melena color fuego está ahí durmiendo hace que mi aliado y yo nos abalancemos sobre la puerta de entrada y huyamos despavoridos en un tiempo récord.

* * *

><p><strong>April Täter, 18 años<strong>

**Great Mall**

* * *

><p>—Acuérdate del camino —le digo a Zael al mismo tiempo que entramos en esa sala de reuniones.<p>

Hemos decidido movernos de la Cornucopia. La alianza de Capitol Hill nos la tiene jurada. Tienen buenos motivos para ello y por eso es mejor estar en una localización desconocida. Zael y yo nos apuntamos para ir a explorar y buscar un buen lugar en el que atrincherarnos, hemos llevado también unas mochilas repletas de cosas aprovechando que en este lugar puedes cargar bastante más que en la Tierra sin a penas fatigarte. Nuestro objetivo es echar varios viajes, mover casi todo lo que nos sea útil y dejar ahí el resto. No necesitamos tantas armas, pero no podemos dejarlas allí.

Y este es el lugar perfecto. No necesito pensarlo más. No está cerca de ninguna zona de paso sino que hay que vagar un rato por lo que parece una zona donde se llevaban a cabo reuniones y toma de decisiones. Hay una falsa ventana emulando un paisaje terrestre, una larga mesa llena de sillas y varios cacharros viejos apilados en un rincón.

—¿Algo interesante en esos cajones? —dice Zael.

—Hay cuadernos, bolígrafos, grapadoras y material de oficina corriente.

—Podemos llevarnos los bolígrafos y los cuadernos. Nos resultaría práctico el ir apuntando cosas.

Quitando que me eriza el vello de la nuca que un chico cuatro años más jóven que yo diga esos palabros de persona de cuarenta años, Zael es un aliado útil. Tiene buenas ideas y cada vez que le mandas a hacer algo va corriendo sin rechistar.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo que nos resultaría también práctico? ¡Esto!

Agarro una de las sillas y la sujeto por encima de mi cabeza, es bastante grande por lo que me hace ver como si tuviera fuerza sobrenatural. Zael abre mucho los ojos por medio segundo antes de volver a su expresión inalterable y yo siento más ganas aún de provocarlo.

—¿Qué haces? —dice, como si no acabase de hacer algo completamente fuera de lo normal.

—Juguemos a la pelota, atrapa esto —digo tirando la silla con ruedas en su dirección. Él la atrapa y la deja en el suelo—. ¿No quieres jugar? Entonces golpea la silla, rompe algo. ¡Lo que sea!

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero volverte un chico malo, es mi objetivo personal. Créeme, serás más feliz así. Y ahora quiero verte patear la silla.

Tal vez para complacerme a mí, él acaba haciendo lo que le digo, le da una patada a la silla la cual se desliza por el suelo hasta chocar con el proyector. Luego él me mira, como esperando que evalúe su intento.

—Dejémoslo por hoy. Mejor escondemos esto bien y volvemos a avisar a Eris y Mair.

Es bastante improbable que alguien más lo encuentre, pero no hay que ir por ahí regalando cosas. Usamos el proyector y movemos algunos muebles para dejar un huequito en la pared a través del cual poder dejar las mochilas, una vez que nos aseguramos de que no se ve sospechoso, retomamos el camino de vuelta. No llevamos mucho recorrido, cuando nos encontramos con algo interesante.

—Un momento —le digo a Zael, poniendo un brazo para cerrarle el paso—. Mira quién está ahí.

Eryx y Roenna de Capitol Hill, atracando a Melody y su aliado. Eryx tiene la daga en el cuello del chico mientras Melody apunta con la katana hacia Roenna.

—¡Melody, dales también la mochila!

—¡No! ¡Es lo único que tenemos! —grita.

—¡Melody por el amor de Dios, dásela! ¡Conseguiremos más cosas!

—Y pronto no lo necesitarán. ¿Qué más da? —dice Roenna.

Interesante. Muy interesante. Así que si ahora mismo me pongo de parte de Melody y Romulus los superaremos en número... Los cuatro podremos con esos dos. Están muy arriba en mi lista de gente que quiero muerta. A decir verdad, Melody también lo está pero no me corre tanta prisa como ellos dos.

—Esto no nos incumbe —dice Zael—. Mejor vamos por otro camino.

—En realidad sí que nos incumbe. ¿No quieres mermar aún más la alianza de Capitol Hill? Si lo logramos nadie podría hacernos sombra.

Escojo a Eryx como objetivo, él está de espaldas. Una puñalada en la nuca y no le va a valer ni la pomada curatodo más sensacional que se haya inventado. Saco mi fiel cuchillo, el que me dio la victoria de la Cornucopia y corro hacia Eryx en posición de ataque. A casi un metro de que la punta de mi cuchillo conozca su pescuezo, él se da cuenta y se aparta, soltando a Romulus, contraatacando con sus dagas de una manera tan descompasada que yo lo esquivo sin problemas.

—¡Vamos! —grita Romulus.

Melody y él huyen tomados de la mano dejándome a mí sola en medio del lío. Así es como me pagan que acuda en su auxilio los muy cabrones.

—Esto me olía más a batalla final, Roenna vs April. Hubiera sido épico, pero veo que las cosas se han adelantado —dice Roenna.

—Eso no es épico —digo, defendiéndome de Eryx, su técnica es como de principiante a pesar de que usa dos armas no me resulta difícil repelerlo—. Sería la final más anticlimática de la historia de los Juegos del Hambre.

Roenna suelta una carcajada.

—Tiene gracia que te pongas a fanfarronear estando en tu situación. ¿No sabes contar? ¿No ves que somos dos y tú una? —dice antes de lanzar una patada alta directa a mi cabeza.

Con Eryx por un lado y Roenna por el otro me es imposible bloquearlo todo. Roenna acaba dándome una patada en el costado que me hace doblarme sobre mí misma. Concentrando toda la fuerza de voluntad que puedo reunir, esquivo el siguiente ataque de Eryx y el siguiente. Y cuando me cubro para evitar el tercero.

—¡ERYX! —grita Roenna.

—¡AAAGH!

El ataque de Zael parecía ir hacia el centro de su espalda, justo en las cervicales pero el grito de Roenna lo alerta y se clava en su hombro derecho. Aprovecho ese tiempo precioso para ponerme en pie y ocuparme de Roenna, olvidando por un fatídico segundo que Zael no es un luchador. El movimiento de Eryx no es intencionado. No del todo, pero en un reflejo se da media vuelta y hunde en su pecho la daga de su mano izquierda. Eso parece sacarlo de su trance.

—¡Ay, mi madre...!

Al ver la sangre derramada por él mismo, Eryx se pone blanco como un muerto y tras recoger su arma, huye.

_BOOM_

Ni unas últimas palabras.

Ni una despedida.

Así de fácil y anticlimático se ha ido mi aliado. Me invade una furia asesina tan fuerte que siento mis entrañas arder y mis manos temblar. Tomo a Roenna de la solapa, la aprieto bien fuerte y la miro, con los ojos desencajados.

—¡Te voy a cortar a cubitos pequeñitos, ZORRA DE MIERDA! —mascullo, gotas de saliva saltando en todas direcciones.

Ella me sostiene la mirada sin parpadear, sin contestar. Mi cuchillo viajando hacia el centro de su maldita cara cuando de repente ella me da un rodillazo en el estómago tan fuerte que me hace soltarla.

—Ciega, estúpida y mal hablada. ¿No viste que no fui yo quien lo mató?

Una vez libre toma la mochila de Romulus y se va tras su aliado, lanzándome una última mirada de desprecio infinito mientras se aleja.

Como si eso me fuera a hacer algo.

Casi sin aliento y con un golpe que de seguro se tornará morado en mi costado y abdomen, me muevo hasta Zael y le busco el pulso en un último atisbo esperanza pero como era de esperar, no lo encuentro. Cierro sus ojos y aún temblando de la rabia y las ganas de asesinar comienzo el camino de vuelta. Él estaba a mi cargo y yo he fallado protegiéndolo.

Ahora a ver qué les explico a las chicas. Puede que ni siquiera me crean cuando les cuente.

* * *

><p><strong>Y esto es parte del día 2. Una forma triste de terminarlo como las que a mí me gustan y detesto a la vez porque me ponen triste. :( <strong>

**21º Zael Mansen. Great Mall.**

**El blog está actualizado ya para notificar las nuevas muertes.**

**Encomios.**

**Zael, la primera vez que leí tu formulario sentí una gran pena por lo dura y rígida que había sido tu vida. Tanto esperaban de ti que no te dejaron crecer como un niño normal. Sandy me dio hace mucho tiempo carta blanca para que fueras un baño de sangre, sin embargo quería probar un punto contigo, que a pesar de haber aprendido a golpes algunas lecciones, tu verdadera esencia era benévola y cariñosa. Me gustaba que maquillases tus actos de generosidad como algo más egoísta sólo porque te hacía sentir menos culpable, como si fuera erroneo ser bueno con los demás. Y este último acto tuyo fue como tenía que ser para hacerte justicia, podías haber huído pero te quedaste a ayudar a April. Moriste bajo tus principios y no los de tu padre y a donde vas él ya no va a poder castigarte. Por mi parte te extrañaré muchísimo. .|||.**

**Preguntas:**

**-POV favorito**

**-¿Qué muerte les ha traumado más en cualquier SYOT que hayan participado? **

* * *

><p><strong>En el foro "El diente de león" estamos organizando un SYOT colaborativo entre 24 autores. Si te interesa participar pásate para leer más info al respecto. El link al foro está en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!<strong>


End file.
